Back to Boston
by twistories1980
Summary: At twenty one, Bella left school to deal with her life and family. Four years later she finds herself back in Boston to finish her degree. She is a serious student and wants to focus on her degree and the mystery she is hiding. Back in Boston she meets a kind stranger and her TA. with twists and turns, how will all of these things come together for Bella and will she be happy?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Hello! I'm updating a story that I had written for another site. I'm editing it and kind of rewriting it. Let me know what you think!

-Lisa

* * *

Chapter One

Bella Swan marched into the office with her paper in hand and looked at the girl sitting behind the desk. She spoke confidently to the secretary. More than likely it wasn't a secretary but a work study student. "Yes, I would like to speak to Professor Platt."

"I'm sorry but Dr. Platt isn't seeing students right now. Is there a message that I could give her?"

Shaking her head, Bella was angry. "I would like to talk to her about the grade I received on my paper."

"Well Dr. Platt doesn't read or grade the papers. That's her TA's job."

"The teacher's assistant is in charge of my grade?" Bella asked as she vaguely remembered the man who sat in front of the room while Dr. Platt lectured. He never said anything or interacted with the other students. He took notes furiously as the professor spoke. He always stayed late and never left or arrived with the other students in the class.

"Yes he is. He is a graduate student in his last year here. He is the one you need to talk with about a grade."

"Great," Bella murmured. "How do I get in touch with him? His name and contact information weren't on the syllabus."

"I can't give out student information, however, stop and talk to him after class."

Bella looked down at her watch. She was going to be late. She looked at the secretary and sarcastically thanked her as she ran off to work.

As Bella ran to catch the "T" she thought about how life wasn't necessarily kind to her. Growing up in the small town of Forks Washington was anything but eventful. When she was five her father who was a police officer was shot and killed during a bank robbery gone wrong. She barely remembered him, but had vivid memories of some time that they did share together. Her mother Renee had a difficult time accepting her husband's death.

After months of being a deep a depression, Renee finally decided that she would enroll both she and Bella into therapy services. From seeking help of a professional, Renee then began attending group sessions for those who had lost a spouse. There she met Billy Black. He was a little older than Renee and they got along immediately. Before Bella knew it she was having play dates with Billy's son, Jacob, who was just a few years older than her. Renee and Billy married about a year later. Two years after that Seth was born. The family was tight knit and truly cared and loved each other. Bella immediately began to call Billy "dad" or "daddy." Jacob had taken to calling Renee "mom."

When Bella was in her junior year of college, a lot had changed. For one, Jacob moved to New York City to pursue a career in book editing and publishing. He was making a good name for himself. Seth had begun to look at colleges and was getting ready to graduate the following year. Renee and Billy were the happiest they had ever been. Then came the news that shocked them all, Billy was diagnosed with advanced lung cancer. He was never a smoker and this news shocked his family. Renee was devastated and tried to put on a happy face, but it wasn't working. Bella knew when she was visiting home during her school break, she was going to remain home and help her family. College could wait. Between the misfortune of her family and her own personal issues, Bella needed the break.

At twenty one, Bella put her art degree on hold and dealt with her own turmoil as well dealing with her family. Renee stayed by Billy's bed side for the duration of his illness. She held his hand and spoke to him about anything and everything. They watched movies together and sat on the porch when the sun decided to shine. When he no longer could see, Renee read to him. The treatments were supposed to help him feel better, but they didn't. Even with treatment, soon the cancer spread to his brain. It was only going to be a matter of time before he could no longer speak and then eventually pass away.

While Renee kept vigil at her husband's bedside, Bella took it upon herself to do the household chores. She grocery shopped, cooked and cleaned and took Seth on his visits to colleges he might be interested in. She filled Jacob in on what was going on with his father. Jacob came back at least once a month, sometimes more to visit his father in his last days.

The night before Billy passed, Renee was sleeping in the chair at his bedside. The once burly man who used swing Bella up on his shoulders was nothing but a shell of a person. He was frail and pasty white. His once definite dark eyes were sunken into his head. His final days were spent sleeping and doped upon morphine. Bella walked over to him before she went to bed, as she normally did. She bent down and kissed his cheek and whispered, "I love you dad."

Billy responded by opening his eyes and squeezing her hand gently. Unable to speak he had tears in his eye. Bella gave him one more kiss before going to bed for the night. She knew that was the end of his battle.

The days after Billy's passing were a blur. Renee almost fell back into a deep depression. If it wasn't for Molly, she would have found that dark place again. Instead of going to school in California like he originally hoped, Seth wanted to stay closer to his mom.

When the time came and Seth graduated from high school, Renee dropped a bombshell on all of her children. The night after the graduation party, she had announced that she was going to travel the world. She was leaving in a week and didn't know when she would be back. Bella had no idea how she was going to do that financially. When Charlie died he left a sizeable amount of money for both his wife and daughter. Bella's share went into an account to accrue interest for college. Renee was to use hers for everyday purchases. When Billy died, he was able to leave something to all of his children and wife. Bella knew the life insurance policy he had been paying into prior to his diagnosis was a lot, but didn't know how much it really was. Again, Bella's share went into the bank.

Before Renee left, she encouraged Bella to go back to Boston and to finish her degree. Renee told her daughter she was a smart girl and needed to build her own life. She needed to stop playing the caretaker and to start living.

So, at twenty five she had gone back to Boston University to finish her last year of her undergraduate program in art. School had just begun the fall semester and felt out of place. She was older than the rest of her classmates. It was only by a few years, but she still felt like she didn't belong.

At least she had people in Boston she could rely on and felt lucky for that. Emmett was Jacob's best friend throughout their entire lives. Emmett acted as Bella's protector and brother. He always had since the day he had met her. Rose was his wife. It seemed like they were together for as long as Bella knew them. They had just been married in the late summer. Emmett spent his time scoping out an apartment for Bella. He found her a two bedroom apartment in Back Bay.

* * *

Bella flew off the "T" stop and ran towards her place of employment. It was true that she didn't need to the job, however, she liked working. Even if she was only making coffee and drinks at a Starbucks like shop, she liked it.

She barreled through the door in a hurry and fell into a man before knocking him over.

"I am so sorry sir," she said with regret in her voice. She stood up and then offered to help the man up.

He smiled as he took her hand. "It's not a problem at all. These things do happen." He paused and looked at her again. "I know you, you work here. You always make my coffee perfect." He said offering a polite smile.

"Yes I do work here and I am glad I get your order right. I am late. Listen, why don't I make you whatever you want and there will be no charge due to me almost injuring you." She smiled back.

He nodded as he looked at his watch. "I think I have the time."

"Great, let me just put my stuff down and then I'll get started on your drink." Bella promised as they entered the shop. She hurried to the back and grabbed her apron and came back out.

"We have been totally dead today. I won't tell that you were seven minutes late," Angela, her boss smiled at her. While Angela wasn't just a friend, she was someone who knew about Bella and felt for what she was struggling with. "I also saw you almost knocking over one of our favorite customers. He's a cutie. What happened to you today?"

"It's been a bad day. Can I tell you after I make him a drink? I promised him one since I knocked him down."

"Great customer service Bella. Go for it, I'm not going anywhere," Angel smiled. "Just remember in the future not to kill our only customer, please!"

Bella walked over to the counter where the man was standing. She offered him a smile. She thought he was handsome. She tried to gauge his age but was unsuccessful. In the light he looked older, like mid to late forties. At another glance he didn't seem that much older than she was. He was dressed professionally. Bella brought herself back from her thoughts as she began to speak to him. "So, what will it be?"

"Just a large iced vanilla with cream and no sugar, please." He replied with a smile. He then stopped as she turned. "By the way, what is your name?"

Slowly Bella turned around and looked at him bashfully. She didn't know why such a simple question made her feel like a school girl. "I'm-I'm Bella. Why do you want to know my name?"

He laughed. "So next time when I see you running for your life I'll know to shout out at you." He extended his hand to her. "I'm Carlisle. I work over at the children's hospital. I also teach at a few classes at Harvard Medical School. I was just stopping to get coffee from my favorite little shop before I left for work." Carlisle paused. "Besides working here at this glamorous coffee shop, what is it you do Bella?"

"Well," she was caught off guard. He didn't seem like he was flirting, but she couldn't figure out why he was being so friendly. "I am finishing up my bachelor's degree in art. I don't know what I want to do with it yet, but I will figure that out."

Carlisle visibly swallowed and his eyes had widened. "Art is a beautiful thing."

An awkward moment of silence filled the air. Bella saw Angela staring at them from the corner of her eye. Bella straightened up and smiled. "I'll get you that coffee now."

She turned on her heals and looked at Angel and gave her a confused look with a smile. Quickly Bella had prepared the drink before turning around and handing it to Carlisle. "Here you go. I'm sorry I introduced you to the floor."

"Stop apologizing. It's fine." He paused as he sipped his coffee. "This is perfect. Thank you Bella."

"Thank you for being so understanding. Could I interest you in a sandwich or pastry?" She asked.

"It's tempting, but I have to get going. Maybe next time. Have a good day Bella," he smiled as he walked out the door.

Angela walked from the counter she leaned against. "Wow. Could he be any more obvious?"

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked as she wiped the counter.

"I think he was flirting with you."

Bella laughed. "How many coffees have you had before I got here? He was just being nice, he wasn't flirting."

"That's not what I saw. You should go for it."

"Angela-"

"I'm serious Bella. So you got screwed over once by a guy when you were twenty one. Are you never going to date again?"

"Angela, I think it was a little more than screwed over. I don't have time to date."

"Well whatever, are you going to live under a rock forever? Are you never going to date? God, you must be so lonely. Have you ever been to that sex shop down on Newberry Street?"

"Angela!" Bella scolded her as she felt herself blush.

"What? It's just a question. I think you might benefit from a visit there. We'll go one day after work."

"I can't have that stuff in my house. There would be questions and-"

"You keep them in a drawer. Have you, you know, had anyone since James?" Angela inquired. Bella shook her head. James was on failed date that Bella had been on since returning to Boston. It was a disaster. Angela continued. "Have you played around, I mean with yourself since-"

"Angela! This conversation is all kinds of disturbing. I'm done."

"My god Bella, you are a born again! You are a born again virgin! I must help you."

"Listen Ang, I appreciate the help, but I really don't have time for that now. I have an obligation with work and school and you know."

"Quit hiding behind those things as an excuse! You're young and beautiful Bella and deserve to have fun. You should go out with one of Ben's friends. Oh, he has this one who-"

Bella interrupted her friend and shook her head. "I just can't so please just drop it! Drop this whole stupid conversation, or have it one sided because I'm done."

* * *

"Remember your next paper is due by next class and don't forget to include photos of your pictures. Points will be deducted from your grade if they aren't included and in color. Class dismissed," Professor Platt stated as she hurried out of the room. Bella walked slowly the man sitting at the desk in front. He was gathering papers. Bella stood in front of his desk watching him. When he finally noticed she was standing in front of him he looked at her.

"Can I help you?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"Yes, I'm Bella Swan and I wanted to discuss the grade I was given on my paper. I don't think I deserved the grade I was given." Bella stated as she held the paper in her hand.

"Let's see," he said as he took the paper from Bella's hand. "Miss Swan, yes, here is your grade. A B- isn't a terrible grade, just try harder next time and you'll be able to boost that grade up to a B or a B+."

"But I didn't deserve the grade given. I worked hard on this paper and would appreciate it if it was rescored."

Smugly laughing, the man looked at her. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I would like you to rescore the paper."

"It's not happening, now if you excuse me I have to get to my next class." He politely said as he handed Bella her paper back.

"Why won't you even listen to me?" Bella asked as she began to speak louder.

"Why are you raising your voice to me?" The teacher's assistant asked as his face got closer to Bella's.

"Because you won't even listen to me and you are infuriating. I don't deserve this grade." She spoke confidently.

The man back up and sat in the chair. He took the paper out of Bella's hand again. "Fine, I will look it over again, but if I find nothing to be wrong with it, you will lose points for being rude and disrespectful to me, understand?"

"Fine," Bella huffed. She turned to walk out the door as she heard her name.

"Miss Swan?"

"Yes?" She said as she turned to look at the man.

"For what it is worth I am sorry I was rude and, 'infuriated' you. I hope we can start over again." He stood up and walked towards her. He extended his hand and smiled. "I'm Edward Cullen."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Hello again! I had a snow day today and spent some time editing the story so this is a quick update. Thank you so much to those who have added the story to your alerts and favored me as a favorite author-it means a lot.

Here's chapter two!

-Lisa

* * *

Chapter Two

"Yes, Jake," Bella replied as she spoke to her brother over the phone. Jacob Black was about four hours away in New York City. At the age of just twenty nine he was extremely successful at his publishing company. "I promise. Have I ever lied to you before?"

"No, but I want to make sure you are all right. You'd tell me if you weren't, right? If you needed anything you would just ask, right?" Jacob repeated himself.

"Yes, for the last time I am fine. Can we move on to another topic please?" Bella begged into the phone.

"Fine," Jacob sighed. "Are Em and Rose treating you all right?"

"Yes," Bella began as she calmed down. "They have been amazing. They have helped a lot. Emmett found me this amazing apartment really inexpensive for the area. They both have rearranged their schedules to help me out. I'm going to have them over for dinner soon as a huge thank you."

"Emmett will love you for that. He always liked your cooking." Jacob paused for a moment before he began to question her apartment. "Tell me all about the place he picked for you. Is it safe for you and-"

"Jacob! Yes, I am safe. The people on one side of me are a young professional couple expecting a baby in the fall. On the other side of me are an elderly couple who own my building. My apartment is really more a condo. I have to pay fees and stuff like that, but it's beautiful. It's an old brownstone and I love it. I live in Back Bay near all of the shops as well as near the Charles River where there is a trail to run."

"Just remember that it isn't safe to run alone," Jacob reminded his sister.

"Really, you are getting old! You know I haven't run in, well, almost four years. Stop it."

Ignoring her pleas, Jacob continued with his questioning. "Do you at least have an alarm?"

"No, I don't but I live in a safe neighborhood. I'll be fine Jacob."

"Well when I am invited to visit I'll look into getting you a system."

"Well then you are never being invited to my home."

"Is that right?"

Bella laughed. "Absolutely. You are never allowed to come here as long as you are acting stupid. Seriously, I know you are close and if I needed anything at all no matter how big or small you'd be here for me in a heartbeat. I love that you are loyal and want what's best but really Jake, this over protective things has to stop. All right?"

Jacob sighed on the other end of the phone. When their father died, Jacob automatically turned into the over seer of Bella. He wanted to make sure she didn't have to struggle and she was happy. He was over protective, but she was his only sister. She had hit a rough patch a few years before and Jacob wanted her to remain happy. "Fine. I'll try and contain myself."

"Thank you, that's all I can ask for." Bella paused before asking another question. "Have you heard from Seth lately? He hasn't returned nay of my calls."

"Well the boy is just busy. He's a freshman in college and is trying out new things, he's fine. I talked to him in the beginning of the week. He says he is already in love with some girl. I forget her name, but he very much has his mind set on someone."

Bella smiled and was happy for her younger brother. "Hope she doesn't break his heart."

"Hope Seth doesn't end up like mom."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means," Jacob paused to formulate his words. He wanted to be respectful but finding the words were painful. He loved her, but at the same time he was angry with her for leaving when she did. "He hasn't found anything to make him happy. As soon as he finds something he runs in the opposite direction, like mom."

"Mom is living the life that dad would have wanted her to live. She's happy Jacob."

"She needed to be a mother a little while longer. Seth gave up his scholarship to UCLA to stay close to her and she chooses to travel around the world the week after his high school graduation? That was at the end of May and it's now October Bella and she hasn't been home since. Plus you needed help with stuff."

"You may not like to hear this but I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl. Little Seth is all grow up too. Jacob, stop being angry with mom. She deserves to live her life too." Bella boldly stated.

"I guess you're right, but I am still angry with her."

"You guess? You know I'm always right."

Finally, a laugh filled Jacob's voice. "You know I love you Belly, right? I just want what's best for you."

"Yes Jacob, we've been over this twelve thousand and one times just tonight alone."

"I know. Listen, I really miss you. Can I visit you soon? I'm busy and I know you're busy but there as to be a time for us to meet before the holidays. That is if I am welcomed at your house."

"Of course you are welcomed in my house as long as you leave the over protective brother shit at the door."

"Oh no, Bella said a potty word," Jacob laughed. "You need to put money in the cuss jar."

"Fine, good night Jake," Bella laughed as she ended the call."

* * *

"Class dismissed," Dr. Platt called out to the class as she blew out of the room.

Bella gathered her belongings as she too headed towards the door when she heard a voice. "Miss Swan can you stay for a few moments please? I'd like to discuss your paper with you if you don't mind," Edward called out to her.

Pulling on the strap to her messenger bag, she walked over to the teacher's assistant. "Of course Ed-Mr- well, what do I call you?"

Edward laughed. "Edward, it's my name. Come here," he said as he waved his finger and motioned for her to sit with him. "Now as you know I had reservations and was hesitant when you asked me to rescore your paper. I almost didn't do it and I was going to lie to you, however, I didn't do that. I did reread your paper and made some notes. I was presently surprised. I over looked a few key points in your paper. I enjoyed reading your argument in the paper. I apologize for being so rude before. I did change your grade from the B- to an A. You most definitely earned it."

Surprised, Bella looked at him. "Thank you so much! Your kind words mean a lot to me."

"You earned everything. I don't usually give out too many compliments, but you worked hard to get them." He paused for a moment as he handed her the paper. "I hope I am not insulting when I say that I have noticed you are a bit older than most of the other students in this room."

Bella nodded self-consciously. "I am, I'm twenty five while most of the other students are early twenties."

Edward nodded. He stared at Bella as if he was trying to read her mind. "You also don't seem to have many acquaintances in this class."

Shrugging her shoulders, Bella looked right back at Edward. "I don't have time for the whole friend thing. I'm here to get my education and move on with my life and begin it professionally. I don't have time or new friends."

"You sound like you are trying to be wise beyond your years."

Bella offered a smile to Edward. "It has to be like that."

Edward let silence fill the room for a moment before he smiled at her. "Just don't forget that you really aren't old and you have to fun. Also, your paper is due at the end of the week. I can't wait to read it."

Bella laughed as she looked at the clock hanging up on the wall. "I'll keep that in mind. I have to go. Thanks for the reconsidered grade!" She smiled as she flew out the door.

* * *

"Here is your change, your coffee will be ready in just a minute at the end of the counter, have a good day," Bella smiled at costumer.

"Bella," Angela yelled over to her. "It has died down, why don't you take your fifteen now?"

Bella nodded as she took the apron off the hook and placed it on the counter. She grabbed a sandwich and a bag of chips and made her way to a table. She sat down and began reading her text book when the chair across from her was being dragged out. She smiled as she looked up. "Hi," she said.

"Hi, do you mind if I join you?" Carlisle asked as he gripped the back of the chair.

"Of course not. Please sit down."

Carlisle sat in the chair with his coffee. "How's the art history going?"

"Excellent thank you very much. How is Children's Hospital and Harvard?"

Chuckling, Carlisle looked up at Bella. "Excellent thank you very much. I was on my way to Harvard now but I had to grab my coffee. I'm finishing up teaching there this year. It's been fun but I'm ready to concentrate just on the hospital." He paused before looking at Bella again. "The girl behind the counter is really nice but she can't make coffee."

Bella giggled. "Angela is great, she just does things her own way, she means well though."

"I bet she does. How is school going?"

"Good thank you. I just got an A on a paper. I worked really hard on it."

"Congrats to you on that. When are you done with school?" He asked sipping is coffee.

"In May and then I don't know what I want to do. I guess I'll figure that out soon enough, won't I?"

Carlisle smiled as he sipped his coffee. "You will. Just don't forget to have fun in the process."

Bella laughed. "That seems to be the theme of advice today. My TA told me the same thing earlier."

Returning her laugh, Carlisle looked at her. "Well it's true. A bright, young beautiful woman as yourself should make the time to have fun. You deserve it."

Politely smiling, Bella was a little shocked by his comment. Did he really just call her beautiful? She could feel herself blush. "I have to get back to work. My break is over."

"I should be heading out too. I have a meeting before class. As always, it was nice to see you," Carlisle smiled as he stood up with Bella. "Have a good evening," he offered as they both walked away from the table.

Bella watched him as he put his hand on the door to leave. She was now standing behind the counter. "Wait," she smiled. She could feel Angela's eyes staring at her from behind and knew she would hear all about this. "You forgot your free gift."

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, your free gift from being knocked to the ground the other day."

Now laughing, Carlisle looked at her and nodded with a grin on his face. "I can't right now, but I would like it on another day. Is that all right?"

"Of course. A promise is a promise."

"Well, next time then. Have a good night Bella," he said as he walked out the door.

Bella watched him until he was no longer in site. Angela looked at Bella and began to laugh. "That man likes you Bella."

"Right Angela, I'm sure he has nothing better to do than think of me. I think he was just being nice to me. He just seems like a nice guy."

"Did you miss all the flirting that just happened? You supplied some of it missy," Angela smiled.

Bella shook her head. "I wasn't flirting. I was being polite."

"Sure, if that's what all the kids are calling it now a days."

"Angela, please."

"Bella, come on, what would be terrible about a handsome man flirting and being interested in you? He's successful, as you've told me."

"Angela," Bella tried to interrupt.

"You need to live a little! Let your hair down and play."

"Angela, please."

"Bella, I know that you have priorities and obligations, but where does it say you have to stop having fun?"

Yet again shaking her head, Bella walked over to the front door to lock it. It was just about six o'clock and it was closing time. "I have obligations and commitments."

"You are twenty five years young, girl! You have to learn to put your hair down and live a little."

Bella paused and looked at Angela in the eye. Angela raised an eyebrow at her as Bella spoke. "That's easier said than done. How do I fulfill my obligations if I'm out with some guy?"

"You know you have people who will help you. I'll help you if you need it, you know that."

Taking the cleaner off of the counter, Bella began to wipe down the tables and stack the chairs. "You are insane, you know that?"

"I've been called worse. He likes you Bella. He has only been coming in on the days you are working, no other times. It's usually right before we close so he can talk to you more and we aren't so crowded. He lights up when he sees you!"

Bella thought about what her friend was telling her. She absorbed the information and then dismissed the idea. "Angela, you are totally insane."

Angela began to laugh. "And you are totally avoiding the subject. You know you like him, don't you?"

Frustrated, Bella looked at Angela, huffed and then walked away. That was all that Angela needed as proof. She began to jump up and down with excitement. "See! I knew it! You like him too! Why not just go for it? What do you have to lose? A customer? This small little café won't crumble because one person doesn't want our coffee."

Bella leaned back on the sink and crossed her arms. "Even if what you were saying was true, look at me Angela."

"I see you, what about you?"

Hesitating, Bella backed away from her friend. "No way Angela. He's older than me."

"So he's maybe fifteen years at most older than you. Ben's eight years older than me. Age is just a number and isn't really all that important."

"It's possible that Carlisle is just being polite."

"Or he sees a truly awesome woman when he sees her!" Angela paused and smiled wickedly. "Maybe he just likes playing the part of a sugar daddy. Maybe he needs a hot, younger woman for his manly needs."

Bella began to sweep furiously. "If that is what he wants then he is barking up the wrong tree."

"You have no idea just how you are, do you?" Angela asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Come here," Angela said as she pulled Bella over to the mirror in front of the sink. She pulled her hair up so it was out of Bella's face. She rested the pile of hair on top of her head. She stared at her friend's reflection in the mirror. "Do you ever think you'll see just how beautiful you are on the inside and the out?"

Speechless, Bella just looked up at Angela. "I-"

"Bella, I have said it before and I will say it again. I will help you. I know Emmett and Rose, who you love will help you out too. You have to at least try."

After looking at herself in the mirror, Bella silently walked away from Angela and continued to close the shop. When the shop was closed, Angela locked it up and looked at Bella. "Please think about what I said. I'll see you in a few days. Bye Bella."

'Bye Ang," she whispered before setting off to Emmett and Rose's condo just a few streets away on Beacon Street.

In just ten short minutes, Bella rang the doorbell. Rose answered happily. "Hello Bella, come on in. How is everything?"

"I'm good." Bella debated whether or not to mention anything about her possible crush on Carlisle. She decided to keep it to herself for now. She smiled and looked at Rose. "Where is she?"

"She fell asleep in front of the television so I don't think she'll be joining us for dinner. Come on, you can help me get ready for dinner as we talk about your day." Rose smiled as Bella followed her into the kitchen. Just a few moments later the front door opened and closed.

"Rose?" Emmett called out.

"In here with Isabella," she laughed.

Emmett ran towards Bella and picked her up in a bear hug. "How are you Belly?'

"I'm fine Emmett. You can really put me back down now. I just saw two days ago so there is no need for the suffocating hug. Jacob would kill you if you killed me, you know that."

Laughing, Emmett put Bella down and kissed his wife. "I could take Jake, no problem."

"Well then be prepared," Rose said returning his laughter.

"What does that mean?" Emmett asked.

"Jacob called and was harassing poor Bella about the apartment." Rose began to explain.

Bella interjected. "He was worried that you picked an unsafe apartment for me. He wants to put in a security system."

"It's not a bad idea Bella." Emmett paused when he saw Bella stand in front of the door way with her hands on her hips. He shook his head and continued. "You think I'm worried about Jacob? Please, I think I'm all set." He looked away from Bella and focused on his wife. "Honey when is dinner going to be ready?"

Rose and Bella exchanged looks and just laughed


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Hello! I'm so excited by the reviews that I have received and the readers who have added the story to their alert and favorite lists! This is one of my favorite stories that I have written. I have a few days coming up that I am off from work so I'm going to try to edit the next several chapters (in between shoveling because apparently I live in a snow globe here in the north east).

This chapter is a bit short, but I promise to try and update soon. With no more football on television and the beginning of a three day snow storm tomorrow, I might be updating sooner than later!

I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

-Lisa

* * *

Chapter Three

Bella was frustrated. She had gone food shopping the night before however; it was only in the morning she realized that she had forgotten two things for dinner. She ran back to Shaw's at the Prudential Center to pick up the loaf of bread and lettuce she forgot for her salad later in the day. She invited Emmett and Rose over for dinner and only had a limited time to make it in. As she ran into the supermarket, she hurried over to the produce section to pick out the lettuce. One her way over she almost slipped. A person reached out to catch her before she fell.

"You know, we should really stop meeting like this," Carlisle smiled. "At least no one got hurt this time." He was dressed in a pair of running pants and a sweatshirt and a Boston Red Sox hat.

Bella smiled back at him and blushed as she regained her balance. "Thank you and I am so sorry about that."

"These things happen, don't worry." He paused as he looked at her. "This must be an exciting Saturday afternoon if you are here, food shopping," he commented sarcastically.

"Right, I'm having such an exciting weekend," Bella paused before she laughed. "I'm just making dinner for friends and forgot some key ingredients, thus being back here."

"You're making time for fun? That's great. You seem like such a workaholic. It's good to take time to breath."

Bella paused. She quickly peeked in on Carlisle's basket and noticed two sandwiches, two bottles of water and one cupcake. It clearly was spelt out that he wasn't going to be alone. For some reason she couldn't explain, disappointment filled her. She had hardly been talking to the man for a month but still, he stirred something inside her. On the inside she was breaking, however she didn't let it show. She plastered a smile on "Yes, it's just another very exciting Saturday in my life. Like I told you, it's just dinner with friends."

Carlisle nodded. "That's still great. I'm glad to see you are making the time to have some fun," he sincerely said for the second time. He seemed like he meant the words leaving his mouth.

"They are good friends and I wanted to show them some kind of gratitude for the things they have done for me lately," she continued babbling.

"You're honest and sincere," he paused as he looked into her eyes. She felt her knees shake as he continued. "That seems to be more and more rare in a person now a days." Carlisle told her with a smile. He glanced down at his watch and soon the smile faded from his face. "I have to get a move on it. I have an appointment to attend to. As usual, it was a pleasure seeing you again Bella. Will you be at work on Tuesday afternoon?"

Bella nodded as she still smiled. "Yes I will."

"Excellent, I will see you then. Have, a, um, a nice weekend then," Carlisle said hesitating their departure.

Bella nodded as she looked into his eyes. They were crystal blue. She finally whispered, "Thank you, you too Carlisle." As they parted and went their own way. She felt disappointed as she walked away from him. She paused after hearing her name.

"Bella?" He called to her.

She turned with a smile. "Yes?"

"It's nice to see you having fun." He repeated for the third time. He hesitated as his blue eyes found her brown. He focused just for a moment before he finished his thought. "Fun looks good on you." Carlisle smiled again as he walked away.

Bella slowly walked over towards the bakery section where it was less crowded. She pressed her back against the wall and caught her breath. She had no idea what just happened, but her heart went pitter patter and her legs felt like Jell-O. She inhaled again and continued her shopping. She had hoped to run into him in more time, but that wasn't her luck.

Once again Bella debated whether or not to tell Rose about her crush after dinner. She wanted to get someone else's opinion. She wouldn't be judgmental, but Bella just wasn't ready to share her feelings with anyone yet. Emmett would be busy after dinner and she knew Rose would never betray her trust and tell Emmett anything she said, but she didn't want to say anything just yet.

* * *

After dinner Bella settled in for the evening to work on a paper for her history class. She was starting to get into the groove of things when the phone rang. She quickly answered it before it could ring again. As she picked up the phone, she glanced at the clock. It was after two thirty in the morning.

"Hello?" Bella said quickly.

"I didn't wake you did I?"

Bella laughed. "No you didn't I was up-"

Before Bella could continue, her mother interrupted her. "Were you just getting home from a date?"

Bella laughed harder than before. "No, I was just working on a paper"

"Honey, it's the weekend. You need to have fun and be young."

"And look where that got me last time mom."

"What are you going to do, play it safe for the rest of your life? Go experience life sweetie."

Rolling her eyes, Bella walked from her desk to her bed and sat cross legged on the bed. "Between you and Jacob I have a headache!"

"Is he being over protective again?"

"Yes! He doesn't really trust that Emmett picked out a safe place for me. He's coming in a few weeks and he wants to install a security alarm."

"Oh honey he just loves you and-"

"And nothing! I'm an adult for crying out loud! He needs to back down mom. He is driving me insane. I'm avoiding his calls like Seth is avoiding mine."

Renee laughed. "And you do you think your brother is avoiding you?"

"I haven't talked to him in almost two weeks. He doesn't return my calls but Jake talks to him all the time."

"Isabella," Renee said in a motherly tone. "Your brother loves you. He is just busy. It's October and he is adjusting to school and living on his own. He's fine. Don't beat yourself up over this."

"Whatever," Bella whispered under her breath.

"Since we are talking about your brothers, can you please tell me for the love of god why Jacob is avoiding me? We haven't talked since I left in the summer. What did I do to make him so angry with me?"

Bella took a deep breath. She knew eventually that she would be stuck in the middle of the battle between her oldest brother and mother. "I think he is angry that you just upped and left."

"I didn't though. I talked to all three of you kids and I thought we were on the same page."

"Yes mom, we, meaning Seth and I were, but Jacob, Jacob, he thinks something different. I know he was angry when you were emailing instead of calling."

"He wasn't talking to me! How else was I going to communicate with him?" Renee asked as she sipped her coffee. She sat at the chair and desk in her hotel in London and wondered about her son. She opened he lap top and began to search the airline site.

"Really, what I think it comes down to is he isn't over dad's death. Not that any of us are, it's just that he is hitting him harder than it did the rest of us." Bella paused knowing her mother was now feeling bad. She often told Bella that she doubted herself as a mother, more so after her husband's death. She often told Bella don't make her same mistakes but Bella never knew what that meant. "Mom dad has only been gone since April. That's only six months. You are barely fifty three and have been widowed twice. You deserve to go and have fun yourself. You did your part as a parent and raised us. All three of us had the best up bringing and we couldn't have asked for better parents. Both you and dad were always there for us no matter what we needed. Now we are adults and it's time you take time for yourself. You're still young. Enjoy!"

Renee sighed as she closed her lap top. "Really Bella, I don't know when you became the voice of reason. When did you get so smart?"

"I just followed your footsteps mom. I learned by example." She took a deep breath. "Jacob is thinking of visiting in a few weeks, god help me. When he comes I will talk to him in person about whatever he is feeling and avoiding you, all right?"

"Thank you sweetie. I just hate it that he is so mad at me. I miss you kids so much."

Bella could tell her mom was on the verge of tears. "Mom, it'll be all right, you'll see. Jacob will come around. I know that we all miss you too. The holidays will be coming up and we'll all be home together again. The time will fly, you'll see."

"I know honey, it just hurts. I miss seeing you kids all the time. Sometimes I really miss being home and wonder if this vacation idea was really a good idea."

"Vacation?" Bella laughed. "Mom, you've been to some third world countries and helped out with medical assistance." Renee had opted into a program similar to Doctors Without Borders. Although she wasn't a doctor, Renee had taken medical training classes designed specifically to help educate her in helping to bring aid to those in Africa. She was in London for a week long conference.

"No, I guess it really isn't a vacation but I am away from all of you kids."

"Mom, dad would have been extremely proud of your work you are doing. Plus, even if you were home none of us would be there. Maybe Seth would be on some weekends, but still"

Renee laughed. "You would be if I didn't encourage you to go back to Boston!"

"No, I would have ended up here. Dad wanted me to go back to school and I know you did too."

"I know. All we ever wanted for all of you kids was to be happy and to do well." Renee inhaled before speaking again. "I miss you so much honey."

"I miss you too, but I have to get going and work on this paper. It's due on Tuesday. Plus I'll be up early in the morning." Bella explained with a yawn.

"Okay honey, I know it's late. I love you."

"I love you too Mom."

"Hey Bells?"

"Yes mom?"

"Make sure you are taking time for you. I know you're in school full time and even have that cute little job at the café, but don't forget to have Bella time too, okay? You deserve fun Bella. You have worked very hard in school, yes, but you have to make time for you. Have a little fun once in a while."

"Are you conspiring with everyone I know? Everyone is saying I need some fun."

"Maybe we are all right?"

"Okay mother, I'm hanging up the phone now. Call me later in the week when you get the chance, all right?"

"Of course darling. Good night." Renee said as she hung up the phone.

Bella sighed as she leaned back on her head board. She missed her mother but understood why she took to traveling and helping people out. Jacob's reaction to their mother's travels angered her.

She walked over to her lap top and signed onto her email account. It was early but she had to get a few things off her chest.

She was about to hit the compose button when she stopped in her tracks. Mailed at eleven forty five that night was an email from Edward Cullen. Great, she thought. She clicked on it to read.

_Hello Bella,_

_I just finished reading and grading your latest paper. I don't normally comment via email to students concerning their work. As you know from your personal experience I don't usually comment to students at all, however, after reading your latest work I had to write and tell you how thoroughly impressed I am with your outlook on the various pieces and artists you mentioned in your paper. You have earned the first A plus I have ever given out. I'm even passing the paper onto the professor. I think she will be thoroughly impressed with your work. Congratulations! Should we make plans for celebratory drinks? Let me know._

_Edward_

"What the hell was that?" Bella said out loud. She rubbed her face with her fingers and quickly clicked out of the screen and when back to composing an email to her brother. She didn't want to think about whatever Edward was hinting at. Once she was staring at the blank screen, she began to compose her email.

_Jacob,_

_Please talk to mom. She is very upset that you haven't said anything to her before she left. I can't believe you didn't even respond to her email! Jacob, you know she loves us. The woman has been widowed twice and she is barely into her fifty's. Cut her some slack. It isn't like she is traveling to exotic locations, she's helping poor people in Africa. I think that's a far cry from a day at the beach. _

_I know you miss dad, we all do, but please try to talk to her? I try not to get involved and whatever is going on between you to is fine, but she is really upset Jacob. Just talk to her or email her. She's going to be in London this week. Try and catch her to talk to her. I don't want the holidays to feel strange. They will be hard enough as it is and we don't need to throw this into the mix._

_So I'm adding to my list of demands if you want to visit. Not only will you have to leave your overprotective brother ass at the door, but you also have to make things right with mom. You will not be coming here until you do this._

_I mean it,_

_Bella_

_PS-I'm also going to be sleeping with the windows wide open and doors unlocked until there is a resolution between the two of you._

Bella hit send and smirked. She was going to solve her family issues one way or another. She was about to sign off her account when she looked up and saw the email from Edward again. She took a deep breath and just left it alone. She saved her work from the paper she was working on and decided to call it a night. Morning would be there sooner than she would have liked. She shut off her light and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Hello from snow hell. I'm off from work because snow is taking over life as we know it. My day off equals another chapter :) Thanks for reading and all of the adds and favorites. Glad you guys are enjoying it!

-Lisa

PS- There might possibly be another update later today or tomorrow.

* * *

Chapter Four

On Tuesday morning Bella leisurely left her history class. She began walking and reading the latest assignment when she heard her name.

"Bella!" The voice called from behind her.

Figuring she didn't have any friends in school and they must be calling someone else, she continued to walk. She heard it again.

"Bella, wait up!" The voice yelled again getting closer.

Bella stopped on her heel and turned. To say she was surprise to see Edward Cullen rushing towards her was an understatement.

"Bella, I was calling for you from way back there, did you hear me?" He asked as he finally got close.

Blushing, Bella politely smiled. "I figured it was someone else. I don't have any friends here. Sorry about making you run over here. I should have turned around."

Laughing, Edward looked at her. "Don't apologize. I run every morning and you didn't make me run over here, it was more like a sprint." He paused before he slowed down. Bella then slowed down too to walk with him. "Did you get my email?"

"No, I was busy this weekend and didn't get a chance to check it," she lied. "Did I miss an assignment?"

"No you silly girl." Edward teased as he stopped and crossed his arms across his chest and looked at Bella through his Ray Ban sunglasses and couldn't hid his grin any longer. "I emailed you about your paper. You aced it. You did one better than that, you got an A plus. I saw Dr. Platt and gave it to her personally. She's supposed to read and then talk to you later in the week. Bella, it was one hell of a paper."

All she could do was shrug. "I don't know what to say. I just wrote about a few artists throughout the periods we were given and researched their work. I found the assignment to be quite enjoyable."

"And this is where I can tell that you aren't some twenty two year old senior. You are so much smarter than them. I for one learned a lot about the artists you mentioned, especially during the Renaissances period. You have a real eye for art."

"It's something I've always been interested in. Art and writing. Oh my god, I sound like a total geek," she chuckled as she began walking again.

"No you don't. You sound educated and well rounded."

"Thank you for humoring me. You probably know a lot anyway about what I write. I mean, you are working towards your masters in art."

Edward shook his head. "No, actually, I'm a music major."

"A music major? What are you doing working in the art department?" Bella inquired.

Edward laughed as he seemed to reflect for a moment. "Professor Platt and I are kind of close. She got me the job."

Bella nodded her head like she knew what he was talking about. Close? Oh my god, they are sleeping together! Oh my god, my TA is sleeping with my art professor. She looks way older than him, like old enough to be his mother. Why else would be laughing? Wait a minute. Why would he asked me out for a drink? What the hell is going on?

"Bella? Bella? Hello?" Edward said as he waved his hand in front of Bella's face.

"I'm sorry, I must have spaced out for a minute. What did you say?"

Laughing again, Bella stared at Edward and smiled lightly. His eyes were the color of emeralds and his face was so defined, especially his jaw. It was like she was seeing for the first time how handsome he really was. She was almost lost again as he spoke.

"Anyway, now that you have come back to earth, I asked what you think Professor Platt will think of your paper."

"I don't know. You know here better you tell me what she will think."

Taking a deep breath, Edward continued to smile. "I think she will be pleasantly surprised and you might even get an internship at the Museum of Fine Arts next semester."

"What?" She asked being brought back to reality.

"She has connections and she doesn't often offer them. I think she will be extremely impressed."

"I don't know what to say Edward. I don't want to get too excited but that is so exciting!" Bella beamed. She didn't know if that was the direction she wanted to go in, but any opportunity would be worth pursuing.

Edward looked at Bella and took a few seconds to reply. "I don't know definitely if that will happen but it is a possibility. "

"Well thank you Edward, I really appreciate you passing my paper onto her." Bella told him sincerely.

"Well you deserve it. You earned it." Edward smiled.

Should I or should I not mention the drink comment he said in his email? Would I actually go? I can't go, he's involved with someone else. I'm not going to say a single word. "I should get going. I have to get to work soon. Edward thank you so much for this surprise."

Edward shook his head. "I like delivering good news to people. Sit tight and just see what happens. Es-Professor Platt hasn't had the opportunity to read your essay yet, however I will make sure she will read it soon. She's going to love your paper."

Politely nodding, Bella looked at Edward. "You seem close to her."

Looking around, Edward nodded slowly nodded. "We are close."

"That's great. You know, I have to go, but-"

Edward walked closer to Bella and smiled. "Please don't thank me again. Like I said you've earned it." He looked down at his watch realizing the time. "I'm running late too for an appointment. Promise me you'll read my email? I kind of," looking nervous, Edward paused and raked his hands through his hair. "Well, I left more information for you in the email. Read it and respond if you feel like it, no big deal."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll talk to you later Edward!" Bella said as she ran off to get to work. She didn't know what to do about the email. Obviously he asked her out but she couldn't say yes. He was seeing someone, her professor none the less. She decided to stay mum on the subject.

* * *

She raced into the coffee shop, which was pleasantly quiet. She was excited as it was it was the afternoon and she knew of one customer she looked forward seeing. She hoped he would be there soon. When she walked through the door, Angela couldn't help but notice her smile.

"Ah, Miss Swan, what brings that smile on your face this lovely afternoon?"

Laughing, Bella walked behind the counter and tied her apron. "I'm happy because of my paper! My TA is going to pass my paper along to my professor and it might result in an internship at the MFA!"

"Wow that is pretty exciting. Congratulations!"

"Thank you! I was talking to him after class and-"

Angela stopped Bella and interjected. "Is the prick who gave you a bad grade with that one paper?"

"Yes, but he isn't a prick. Edward was kind enough to email me the other night at almost midnight to tell me about the grade he gave me on my paper. He thinks the professor is going to be ubber impressed."

"He should know. You said he is working towards his masters in art right?"

"Well, I assumed he was an art major but he told me he was majoring in music."

Looking confused, Angela spoke up. "What? How did he get the gig then?"

"Well," Bella began to explain with a look in her eyes. "I'm pretty sure he got the job by sleeping with the professor."

"What? Wow. Tell me again why you think this?"

Bella reorganized the muffins and looked at her friend standing on the other side. "Because he said he got the job because he and the professor are 'close,'" Bella explained using air quotes. "He laughed and giggled when he told me."

Angela leaned against the wall. "Interesting. He must be some geeky looking kid looking somehow to get a better grade."

"I don't think so but on a side note, he asked me out."

"What?" Angela shrieked.

Bella let a laugh out. "He emailed me Saturday night after he graded the paper and said it was the best he had ever read and asked me out for a drink to celebrate."

"He sounds like a real Romeo. Or not, maybe they have an open relationship."

"I still think it's a little weird no matter what." Bella told her friend as she looked at the clock and then the door. She looked at her watched and then started cleaning the counter again.

"Are you waiting for someone Miss Swan?" Angela laughed.

"No," Bella sighed trying not to sound disappointed. "Well, maybe."

"Maybe? Who is this person you are waiting for?" Angela asked acting like she didn't have a clue who Bella was talking about.

Bella looked at the time again and leaned against the wall. "I was hoping that one of our regular customers would be stopping in by now. We will be closing in a few minutes."

"And I will allow you to brew a pot for the gentleman if he happens to come in right now. I threw the coffee away. So about Romeo, are you going to go out with him."

"No way! He is involved with someone and I'm not going to be the other woman."

"Good point. You should tell him it's a great idea and then never set up a time. It'll teach him." Angela looked up at the clock. It was four minutes after closing. Quietly she walked over to the door and locked it. "Sorry hun, I don't think the good doc."

Bella sighed. "Whatever. He specifically asked me if I was going to be working today."

"When did he ask you that?"

"When I ran into him at the grocery store on Saturday morning."

"Why didn't this follow the paper news? Bella! You didn't tell me you saw him outside here!"

Bella played coy with Angela was they continued to talk about Carlisle. "He might have saved me from what could have been yet another embarrassing fall."

"You have to quit having those."

"Tell me about it! Anyway, he looked dashing in running pants and a sweatshirt and a hat." Bella paused as she looked at her friend and spoke very seriously. "By the way, have you noticed that he has crystal blue eyes?"

Angela shook her head and couldn't help but be happy for her friend. "I thought you weren't interested?"

"I don't know if it was a pep talk that a certain boss had with me or if it was my true feelings or if it was everyone I now telling me I need to have fun but I do feel something for him. I get nervous and my legs turn to Jell-o. He literally takes my breath away not because he's attractive or because there is a slight chance that he might like me, but because he seems genuine. I like that. I feel like he wouldn't be judgmental if I told him about my past and you know, things that have happened."

Angela shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know too much about him, but he has brought the first genuine smile I have seen on your face since I met you at the end of August. He is already making you happy."

"Yes, but you know, it doesn't matter, does it?"

Looking at Bella with a questionable look, Angela couldn't help but ask, "Why would you say that?"

"He didn't come in today. He's not here. Maybe he's married and he decided not to cheat on his wife."

"There you go, think on the positive side," Angela laughed sarcastically. "Why would you think he is married?"

"Look at him Ang. He's a teacher at the top college in the country, maybe even the world and he is a doctor at one of the most prestigious hospitals around. What would he see in little ole me?"

"Don't make me bring out the 'you are beautiful' speech again, you know I will. You really, really are beautiful Bella on the inside and out. You are one of the best people I have ever met. If he led you on and has no interest, then he is a fool and you deserve better," Angela said.

"Thanks Angela. It just makes me nervous because I've had no interactions or attraction to a man since Mike and well, you know how well that went. I'm scared."

Angela placed an arm around her friend. "Scared is good. It's an honest feeling. It's okay to feel and it's okay to be scared or nervous or happy or anxious or uncertain."

"What about all of the above?"

Angela laughed as she pulled Bella into a hug. "All of the above is all right too." Angela was about to continue when the ringing of the phone interrupted her. "It's after hours so it's probably Ben. I'll be right back," Angela said as she slipped into the back.

Bella gathered the last of the dishes and placed them into the dishwasher. She gathered the left over muffins and cookies and packed them up. Angela was letting her bring the few items home instead of tossing them in the trash. Bella put the box near her belongs and was stacking the chairs when Angela came running towards her with the phone.

"Bella, it's for you and it's an emergency," Angela said shoving the phone into Bella's face.

Bella looked up at Angela with a cautious and surprising look. She gently took the phone from Angela and hesitated as she answered it, "Hello?"

On the other line Rosalie sat sniffling into the phone. "Bella, I'm at the hospital. You need to get here now."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

Another update...two in one day? Amazing things happen in the snow!

This chapter-be warned- is longer. Nothing terrible happens in it. We find out more about Bella's back story and why she is rushing to the hospital. Let me know what you guys think!

-Lisa

* * *

Chapter Five

"Yes, I'm Isabella Swan. I received a phone call from Rosalie McCarty and-," Bella announced to the receptionist out of breath. She hailed a cab and ran out of it and into the emergency room as quickly as she could. The receptionist smiled and interrupted her as she typed Bella's name into the computer and began to look for her.

"Miss Swan, they were in the ER down the hall third door on the left. Mr. and Mrs. McCarty wanted me to let you know that they just ran to the cafeteria and will be back shortly. You may go back now but I have to ask you to come back in a little bit to fill out the insurance paper work."

"Of course. Thank you for your help," Bella said as she ran back to the room given to her. She began to walk swiftly towards the direction when she froze in her footsteps. She took another deep breath and continued walking until the sound of a muffled voice and laughter caught her attention. She slowly walked into the room. To say she was surprised would be putting how she felt mildly.

"Molly!" She said with her voice cracking. Tears fell from her eyes and trickled down her cheeks. She rushed over to the bed with her arms open wide. "Are you okay?"

A little girl with wide chocolate eyes sat up and smiled. She pushed her dark blond curls away from her face and looked at Bella. "Mommy! Uncle Emmy told me you were coming soon! I'm happy you are here!"

Bella rushed over to the child and wrapped her arms around her. "Oh baby, I was so worried about you. Aunt Rosie called to tell me you were here and I was so afraid," she cried as held the girl closer to her. Bella buried her face into the child's shoulder. She had almost forgotten about the other person in the room. Before she said a single word, her daughter spoke up.

"Mommy, this is Dr. C. He helpeded me when the amblance took me here. Dr. C this is my mommy, she's the bestest mommy in the whole wide world." The child said as she continued to beam as she introduced her doctor to her mother, unknown to her they had already met.

Bella let go of her daughter and walked over to the Carlisle. She smiled embarrassingly. Sheepishly she just let out a, "hi."

He returned the feeling and the smile. "Hi. I, um, I'm." He paused and laughed nervously as he stepped back. "I'm sorry; I didn't know she was your daughter. I didn't know you had a daughter."

Bella laughed before whispering. "Yea, no one really does. I've been trying to keep her on the down low. She, um," Bella took a deep breath as she watched Molly get back onto bed. "She is my life and my pride and joy." She paused again and shook her head. She was embarrassed of her behavior and had to focus. She hadn't even asked about her daughter's status. "Is she all right? What happened?"

"I broked my hand mama, look!" Molly laughed as she held up her arm. There was a hot pink cast on it.

Carlisle laughed. "Actually Molly you broke a bone in your forearm. From what her aunt had said Molly was running super-fast," he paused as he smiled at Molly. His focus went back to Bella. "Molly was running so fast that she tripped over her own feet and fell at the park."

Bella nodded. "Yep, sounds like her mother's daughter. Baby are you okay?"

"Mama, I'm fine. Look, Auntie Rosie all ready signeded my cast. Uncle Emmy did too right here and so did Dr. C. He signeded it right there. Where are you gonna sign it?" Molly asked with wide eyes.

Walking over to the child, Bella smiled as she picked up the marker and signed the cast. "Right there," she told her as she pointed to the spot. "See, I wrote, I wrote right there. It says I love you and please be careful. Love mommy."

"Thanks mommy. You're writing is pretty. Can we go home now?" Molly asked as Bella pushed her hair back from her face.

Carlisle spoke up before Bella could reply. "Molly, we have to wait for a few more tests to come back before you can leave. I promise it won't be too much longer. You have been so brave. I'm going to see if I can find you a movie or a coloring book to use. If you excuse me, I'll be back in a few minutes." Carlisle said as he exited the room.

Bella walked over to her daughter's bed and laid down next to her. "Are you sure your okay sweetie?"

Molly nodded. "Yes I'm fine. It hurts a little but I'm okay. Mama, I'm sorry I scareded you and I am sorry I got hurt. I'm sorry if I maded you mad."

"Molly, come here," Bella said as she held out her arms from her daughter to cuddle with her. She held the child in arms as she stroked her hair. "I'm not mad sweetie, I was just scared. Auntie Rose didn't say much, she was just crying and said something about lots of blood and you crying. I rushed to get here."

"I did cry a lot. My elbow was had blood and my knees. It hurt so much before," the child began to explain. "The people on the amblance were really grouchy, like Oscar. They weren't nice like Dr. C. He's real nice, isn't he mommy?"

Nodding slowly, Bella replied to her daughter. "Yes honey he is very nice."

Molly turned and looked at her mother. She intertwined her fingers with her mother's. With her free hand she played with Bella's necklace and looked up at her. "Do you think he's our prince?"

Laughing, Bella looked at her daughter. "What are you talking about?"

"Mommy, you know in every Disney movie there is a prince and a princess. The princess always ends up getting the prince. Is Dr. C out prince? He was really nice and he is handsome just like Prince Eric from The Little Mermaid, except Eric didn't have yellow hair like Dr. C. He had black, but that's okay. I don't think hair matters." Getting frustrated, Molly looked at her mother. "Do you know what I mean mommy?"

Taking a deep breath, Bella began to think about how she was going to formulate her answer for her daughter. "I do honey, but why do we need a prince? Aren't we doing fine on our own?"

"We are, I just think that it would be more easy on you if you had someone else at home. Like a daddy."

"Like a daddy?" Bella asked almost frustrated but wanting to laugh. This wasn't the first time they had this conversation and probably wouldn't be the last.

"I tolded you all ready mommy, I want a daddy. I miss Uncle Jake and Uncle Seth and Pop-Pop. You could be home more if I had a daddy. He could do some of the work too." The four year old tried to rationalize.

"Well, I talked to Uncle Jake and he's coming in a few weeks to visit. You'll see Uncle Seth at Christmas, which isn't too far away. Honey I miss Pop-Pop too, more than you'll ever know."

"He's in heaven with my daddy, right?" Molly asked.

"Yes baby he is. He and your daddy will always be with you." Bella held her daughter tighter and kissed her forehead. She won the battle of fighting her tears away. "Maybe someday I will meet a man who will love us, but right now I'm afraid it's just you and me kiddo. Well, us and Auntie Rose and Uncle Emmy."

"They are my Boston family right?"

"They are family period sweetie. It doesn't matter where they live, they will always be part of our family. They are good people and have been there for us. Auntie Rose takes care of you after preschool while I'm at school. Remember she and Uncle Emmy let you have a sleepover at their house while I'm in school on Wednesday nights? They love us baby."

Molly sighed as she curled into her mother and began to close her eyes. "I guess your right mama. I don't need a new daddy, but I'd like one."

"Maybe someday Molly, but not right now." Bella told her child. When she looked down at her, she smiled seeing Molly had just closed her eyes and fell asleep. Carefully, she got out of bed and let Molly rest. She sat in the chair and waited for Rose and Emmett to return to the room. A few moments later the door opened.

"All of the portable tvs were being used but I did manage to snag a few coloring books and paper. It really shouldn't be that much longer and you two can more than likely go home in a few hours, maybe less." Carlisle explained as he held out the coloring books for Bella to take.

Bella nodded as she stood up. "Thank you, and I mean for everything."

Offering a friendly smile, Carlisle whispered. "It's no problem. She's a sweet kid. You've done a great job raising her."

"Thank you. She is everything to me."

Carlisle nodded as he looked up at Bella. He pointed at Molly and turned back to Bella. "Is this why you don't have fun? Is it because of her?" He hoped he hadn't over stepped his bounds as a new acquaintance of hers.

"I have fun," she corrected him. "It's good G rated fun. I have fun with my daughter. She comes first and I think if I put anything else a head of that, including my own happiness, I'm selfish. On the other hand she makes me so happy that I don't think I'm missing out on much. I don't want you to think I'm some miserable person who doesn't leave the house. I do things; it is just child oriented activities. Plus, I don't want to confuse her. She is very impressionable you know."

"You can still be the greatest parent and make time for yourself," he tried to explain.

"I wish that were true, but I don't see how it is. I'm both mother and father for that little girl and I don't have the time for me. Everything is for her. I have to balance her with my education. Work is something I guess I don't have to do, but it's a nice break for a few hours a few days a week. My daughter comes before any selfish need I have."

Carlisle swallowed as he continued. He hoped he had chosen the correct words as he continued. "Bella, someday before you know it Molly will be grown up and going to school herself and if you continue the way you are going, you'll be either controlling of her or you'll be extremely lonely when she leaves the nest. You have to find a balance in your life for everything."

Bella's eyes wondered back at Molly. She looked so peaceful sleeping. Bella turned and looked at Carlisle. "Maybe someday, but not yet. She just turned four; she's still a baby and needs me."

Nodding his head, Carlisle realized he didn't want to press the conversation any farther. He didn't want to upset Bella any more than she was. "So I'm going to see if I can work on getting her test results a little faster. I'll be back soon."

As he motioned to leave, Bella stopped him. "I meant what I said earlier, thank you for everything."

He nodded as he looked right into her eyes. "Trust me when I say it has been my pleasure."

Bella made herself comfortable on the chair next to her daughter. She held Molly's hand and sighed. In just a few minutes, the door opened again.

"Bella!" Rose said as she ran over for a hug. She had tears in her eyes. "I'm so so sorry that this happened. I promise I will never take her to the park again. I didn't think she would ever-"

"Rose, it's okay, really. She's good. If there was any doubt in anyone's mind that she was my daughter before this should clear that up." Bella laughed as she held her friend. Bella was klutzy as a child and as an adult. It appeared that was one trait that her daughter had inherited.

"I didn't know what to do. I was so scared on the ride here. Emmett was here for a little bit too but he had to get to work. He was called about a case he was working on and didn't have a choice. That's what took us so long. He was on the phone with work. He wanted to come back up here but- "

"Rose, you guys have done so much for us that you don't have to explain anything to me. I was wondering if you could stay with her while I go fill out the insurance papers?"

"Of course. I'll wait right here."

Bella grabbed her friend's hand before leaving the room and squeezed it. She let go and walked towards where she came in. One of the receptionists helped her fill out the information and was extremely nice. When she finished she texted Rose to tell her she was going to grab something to drink from the cafeteria. Rose had told her to take her time because Molly was still asleep.

She walked over and grabbed a much needed coffee and a banana. She walked over to a table and texted Angela to let her know that Molly was fine and had a broken bone. She sat for a moment with her head against the wall just thinking.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She heard a gentle voice ask her as he pulled out a chair. She looked and saw Carlisle with a coffee. Before he sat, he looked at her. "I'm sorry that was rude. Do you mind if I join you?"

"No, not all and please don't apologize. You did nothing wrong," Bella said as she sat up. She looked at him and offered a polite smile. "By the way, I am fine, really. I was just thinking, that's all."

"You look a little stressed, I mean, you have the right to be, but-," he stopped and took a breath. This conversation wasn't going where he wanted it.

Being a smart girl, Bella laughed and seemed to catch on. She decided to change the subject. She blushed as she started. "You, um, didn't come in today."

Letting a grin form on his lips, Carlisle looked up at her. "I was called into work early. A couple of the doctors are sick with a nasty stomach bug. I came in early and get to leave a bit early too. I'm glad I called in and got to meet Molly. She's a good kid."

"I think she is the best, but that could be me being bias."

"It seems she has a great role model to take after," Carlisle sincerely told Bella. He softly laughed as he saw her blush again. He gained his composure and asked, "If you don't mind me prying, may I ask where her father is? Shouldn't he be here with her too?"

After she felt the color escape from her face, Bella sipped her coffee and nodded her head. She took a breath and began. "She has never met him before. He's gone. We um, well." Bella froze before she began to tell her story. "Mike and I were from this little town in Washington. We had grown up together and played with each other as children. We had been friends all our lives and started dating in high school and moved out here for school. He was extremely funny in a geeky kind of way, but he was handsome. He was always very generous and caring of other people and loved kids. He was so thoughtful of others and really enjoyed meeting people. He was in school for education and wanted to be a kindergarten or first grade teacher.

"Anyway, when we moved here we did the dorm thing living apart our first semester, but by second semester we moved out and into our own place. We lived in the same crummy apartment in Allston for almost two years. I had just turned twenty one in the beginning of our junior school year. He always joked around like a geek and would always say that he was so much older and wiser than me because he was twenty two. For my birthday he gave me a ring." She paused to smile as she looked up. Her eyes were moist and tears were most definitely threatened to escape from her eyes. She bit her lip before continuing. "He saw the look on my face and explained it was a promise ring. I think he said a pre engagement ring. He promised after school we'd get married. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. I was perfectly content with that. There was never anyone else and I could never imagine there being anyone else for me."

Bella froze as she felt the tears in her eyes threaten to escape again. She took a deep breath and focused on her coffee cup as she continued. "At Thanksgiving time we were set to go home together, but his last midterm was rescheduled and now was two days after I had my last one, but he encouraged me to go home. I didn't want to; I wanted to wait for him. It didn't feel right leaving him. He knew how much I missed my parents and my younger brother who was still at home at the time. He knew I was excited to see my older brother who had recently moved to Texas at the time. He surprised me and bought me a plane ticket home." Bella paused as she took a breath. "Mike was nothing but persistent. He said it was less than two days and he would be on a plane as soon as he finished his test and he'd come home to me and our families." Bella stopped as she took another breath. "He never made it home. Our apartment was broken into the night before his final. Someone was high and was looking for something quick to sell and Mike got in his way. I knew I should have listened to my gut and stayed with him instead of leaving. He was never much of a fighter; he was always more of a lover than fighter. He tried defending himself and got shot and killed by the intruder. The police said he was killed instantly and it was a random act of violence. The man who shot him turned himself him and only got manslaughter charges. Personally I think he should be rotting in jail and not able to ever be free again.

"I was depressed for a while. I don't remember the service we held for him. The holidays came and went. I don't even remember them that year to be honest. I took a leave of absence from school. Friends had packed up our apartment and sent everything back to me in Washington. I was thankful because I knew I couldn't go back there. To this day I won't step foot in Allston. At the time, I was unresponsive. I went through the motions, but nothing made me feel better. I lost a ton of weight and stopped eating and communicating with my friends.

"Outside of my parents and my brothers the only people I spoke regularly to were his parents. I was very close to his parents. I was over there more times than not. They let me sleep in his bed in the beginning. I just missed him so much and they were the only ones who knew almost exactly how I felt."

Bella remained silent for a few moments. She concentrated on her breathing and pushing her tears back into her eyes. "Then the email came from out of the blue. It was weird. I had just returned home from Mike's parent's house. We had told stories and looked at pictures. It was a normal visit. I checked my email before I went to bed. His mother wrote me and said she and his father were going to sell their store and home and move far away. There were too many memories in our small town and they couldn't stand it anymore. Living there was too painful for them. Mike was their only child so they had no one but each other." Bella stopped and took another breath. "I was so hurt because we were leaning on each other for support and then nothing. They couldn't even tell me when I was visiting them that day; they had to tell me via email! I was literally sitting at their dining room table that very night laughing and crying with her. The next day I drove over to see them but it was too late, they were gone. I have no idea how everything was packed and gone in less than 12 hours. They had boxes of items sent to me later in the week, with no return address and they were all mailed from our town, so I had no inkling how to try and look them up.

"I found out I was three months pregnant in February and I was filled with a bunch of emotions. I was excited because I felt Mike unknowingly had left a little piece of him behind. I was scared and nervous of being in charge of someone else. I was scared to tell my parents, but they were really supportive. We found out shortly after that my father had been diagnosed with cancer. Putting school on hold was the best thing for me at the time. I helped my mom with my dad and she in turn stayed with me for every part of my pregnancy. She went to the doctor's with me and was my labor coach. She really was my rock, as I think I was hers when things got bad with my dad.

"I wrote to Mike's parents, via email of course and told them about the baby and then my father. I got a generic email from their server saying my address was blocked and restricted. It hurt so much. I know they were hurting, but so was I! I just wanted them to talk to me and I never got to. I have no idea where they went. I still miss them. I know people deal with grief in different ways but I felt and still feel abandoned. I was so upset that I sent emails to Mike for a while. I know it's silly and I knew he would never read them, but it helped. I told him how angry I was with his parents and how much they hurt me. I wrote to him about the pregnancy and how we were expecting a little girl. I wrote and told him about the dreams we had talked about for any children we were going to have. I made sure I told him I loved and missed him in each email." She paused as she let the tears escape from her eyes.

Carlisle reached his hand to hers and squeezed it. Everything made sense to him now. He realized why Bella felt her life had to be put on hold. He had no words for her. To his surprise she squeezed his hand back. He looked at her as she began to laugh and hiccup in between her cries.

"I'm sorry, I must be a mess. It'll be five years next month and it's still hard to tell the story. When my dad died earlier this year, Molly had so many questions about death. I never kept Mike from her. Even though she wasn't planned he would have been thrilled to have her. I know he would have been supportive of us and he would have loved Molly. We would have managed school and jobs and a baby somehow. I know it would have been tough, but we would have made it work. We talked about kids one time and he said he loved the name Molly. He said it was simple and it sounded innocent. I named her Molly Michelle the moment I found out she was a girl." Bella laughed as she wiped the tears from her eyes with her free hand. "I don't even like the name Michelle, however it is the female version of Michael and it seemed fitting that she was named after him. Anyway, there are two pictures of us on her nightstand. There is one when we were maybe ten. Mike had gone fishing with my dad and I for the first time. We were on his boat and my dad was so proud that I was actually teaching Mike how to bait a pole and teaching him the best way to cast his rod. Dad took the picture and later I had it made into a black and white picture. The other one was my favorite snap shot. Mike was fooling around with the camera and snapped this great picture of us." Bella smiled at the memory before she continued. "I tell her stories about when we were younger. I don't know how much she understands but at least she knows all the basics and she's okay with that."

Speaking softly, Carlisle looked across at her. "That's the thing with kids, they just want simple answers. They are smart and can come to their own conclusions. I know I've said this before, but I'll say it again, she's a great kid. She's so smart and I can tell she is strong willed."

Bella couldn't help but laugh as she wiped more tears away. "Yea, I guess that's another trait she gets from me. I think she is pretty compassionate and respectful and that would be her father."

They two sat in silence while Carlisle still held her hand. He saw the tears threaten to leave again and he squeezed her hand tighter. They sat like that until her phone rang. She quickly let go and answered it. Rose called telling her that Molly was awake and would like some juice and ice cream if that was possible. Bella laughed and promised to be up in a little bit. She wiped her eyes before looking up at Carlisle. She swallowed before she spoke.

"Thank you, for listening to my story. I haven't told a lot of people the full extent of it. It felt good to get it out in the open again. The cry felt good too."

"That's what friends do Bella." He paused and then smirked. "Maybe that was too forward. We are friends, right? Or at least getting there?"

Bella nodded. "Yes, we are friends. I don't blab about my life to just anyone who will listen!" Bella paused as she collected her purse. She took her trash and walked over to the trash can. Carlisle was close behind her. "I have to get ice cream and juice for my little girl then I'll be up."

"I'll just wait with you. Plus I need to get another coffee. It's been one of those days." Carlisle said as he followed next to Bella. She walked with him to get his coffee while he walked with her to get Molly's ice cream. He helped her use the frozen yogurt machine and asked Bella what her favorite topping were. He piled them on, which made her smile. After seeing how much sugar was now loaded onto the yogurt, Bella opted to get Molly water instead of the juice. She was surprised when it was time to check out, Carlisle paid for it. He saw the hesitation in Bella's face.

"It's the least I can do for you. I want to do this."

"Thank you," Bella nodded. She was taken back with his kindness.

They walked in silence up to Molly's room. Carlisle had handed Bella the ice cream from the cardboard tray he was holding and smiled. "I have a few more rounds to make with other patients, but please let me know if there is anything you need. Here," he paused reaching into his back pocket for his business card. He took a pen from his front jacket pocket and began writing on the card. "This is my business information, my office and pager numbers. On the back I wrote down my home phone and cell numbers for you. Promise me you will call me for anything you needs, no matter how little. I'd like to be there for you to help you if you'll let me."

Bella was taken back with Carlisle's generosity. "That is very thoughtful of you, thank you."

Carlisle shrugged as he put his hands in his pockets. "It's nothing. It's just what friends do for each other."

Nodding, Bella smiled at him. "I want to get back to her, but thank you so much. Will I see you before we leave?"

"Yes, I have to sign off on her discharge papers so I will see you soon," Carlisle promised as he began to walk away.

Bella walked into the room and saw Rose coloring with Molly. Molly was having a bit of difficulty coloring but smiled.

"Mommy, come here!" Molly shouted blissfully. "See what I coloreded for Uncle Emmy? Think he'll like it?"

Bella sat next to her daughter on her the bed. Molly had drawn a rainbow with flowers, a Molly Swan special. It was her favorite thing to draw. "I think he's going to love it."

Rose looked up. "Emmett called while you were gone. He has a meeting in fifteen minutes but needs a file that in his car, which he left me. I don't want to leave you-"

Bella smiled. "We're fine Rose, go. We'll just take a cab home."

"I'll come back and-"

"Rose, its fine, really. We're good, right baby?"

"Yep. I like riding in the taxis. They are fun!" Molly beamed as she continued to color. She handed the picture to Rose. "Will you give this to Uncle Emmy for me please?"

"Of course sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

Bella shook her head. "I think I'm going to email my professor tonight. I want to stay home with Molly so she can get used to having the cast, so no school tomorrow Molls."

Molly whipped her face to look at her mother. "I get to stay home the whole day with you?"

"That was my plan," she said kissing her daughter's head. "We'll see how you are feeling but maybe we can go to the aquarium."

"I love the aquarium!" Molly shrieked.

Rose began to laugh as she stood up. "On that note I will see you two later. Honestly Bella if you need anything call me."

"I will, thank you Rose," Bella said giving her friend a hug.

Molly followed suit and gave her aunt a tight hug. Rose said good bye again and left the room. Bella sat and colored with her daughter until the receptionist knocked on the door.

"Miss Swan? I'm sorry but I need you again to finish filling out paper work. It should only take a few minutes." She interrupted politely.

"Can I fill it out after my daughter is discharged? I don't want to leave her here all alone." Bella explained.

"Mama, I'll be fine! You worry about me too much," Molly told her mother without lifting her head.

Bella looked at her daughter before kissing her head. "I want you to stay here and do not talk to anyone you don't know. I'll be back in five minutes, understand?"

"Yes mama," Molly obedient replied.

Bella followed the woman back down the hall and finished filling out the last two sheets of paper work. She walked back to Molly's room quickly and was surprised yet again when she heard a voice. Bella leaned against the door frame and smiled as she listened.

"And they lived happily ever after."

"That was a good story. I liked when you did the funny voices. You are funny," Molly laughed.

Bella found that was the perfect time to reenter the room. "Hey," she smiled.

Molly sat up in the bed and looked at her mother. "Mommy, Dr. C is so funny. He read the Shrek story and he did all of the voices. He was so good."

Bella smiled as Molly rested her head on her mother's stomach and hugged her. Even though she had napped, Molly was tired and Bella looked forward to taking her home so she could go to bed. She looked up at Carlisle and couldn't help but smile. "Thank you."

He returned her smile. "It's nothing. I actually came in to tell you that Miss Molly here is free to go."

"I can go home now?" She asked pulling herself off of her mother.

"Yes you can. You should probably follow up with her regular doctor in a few days and he can recommend where to go from there. If you need a referral for anything let me know and I will get you to see whoever you need to."

Bella nodded with a smile. "Thank you, for everything today."

"It's my pleasure." He stopped and looked at Molly for a moment. "When you are done getting ready I will come back personally with a wheel chair and push you out to your car."

Molly's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "I get to go in a wheelchair and take a taxi too? I'm so lucky!"

"A taxi?" Carlisle asked as he looked at Bella with a questionable look in his eyes.

"My friend had to leave and I rushed to get here from work by taking a cab." Bella laughed. "It's not my first choice but I don't have much of a choice. She loves the taxi so we'll be good."

Carlisle nodded as he listened to Bella. "Well, okay then. Let me just go get that chair and you'll be on your way." He smiled as he left the room.

Molly gathered her pictures and sat waiting for Carlisle to return. She looked through her art work and very proudly picked one out. She had drawn a self portrait. She had even included the hot pink cast. "I think I'm gonna give this one to Dr. C. Do you think he'll like it mama?"

Bella nodded. "I do. It's very pretty picture and you worked very hard on it."

Before Molly could say anything else, Carlisle returned with the promised wheelchair. "Hop in and let's go for a ride." He smiled.

Bella helped Molly climb off the bed and walked her to the waiting chair. Before sat in it, she looked up at Carlisle. "Dr. C, thank you for taking such good care of me. I made you this and I hope you like it," Molly said as she handed him the picture she had colored.

Carlisle bent down so he was at the child's level. A smile plastered his face. "Molly this is so nice and so pretty that I'm going to hang it up on my refrigerator at home so I can see it every day. Thank you."

Satisfied with the reaction she got, Molly walked over to the chair and sat down, with a smile. Carlisle kept her talking about some Disney movie. Bella sighed as she reflected in the evening. She had told Carlisle more about her past than she ever had told anyone since the incidents occurred. Most people just knew the basics of her life and in just a few minutes, she had let Carlisle in and shared her heartache with him. She didn't know what came over her to do so, but she had. Now that was out in the open she couldn't take it back.

Bella was brought out of her fog as she followed Carlisle out to the parking lot. He stopped next to a black Mercedes. Bella laughed. "This isn't my car nor is it a taxi."

"I know that," he smiled as he stopped. He opened the rear passenger side door and looked at Bella. "It's my car. We have extra car seats floating around so I grabbed one and thought that it would be better if I took you home."

Laughing again, Bella looked up at him. "Really now, is that so?"

"Absolutely. I don't think cabs are safe for such big girls," Carlisle smiled as he looked down at Molly. Molly was happy that he hadn't called her little, she hated being called little. His eyes focused back up on Bella. "It's only a ride but I understand if you don't want me to. I can still hail a cab for you."

Bella thought for a few seconds. She didn't make a habit of getting into cars of men she hardly knew, especially with her daughter, however, Carlisle didn't feel like a complete stranger. Finally, she nodded. "All right. I'll tell you where to go."

Carlisle helped Molly into the car and made sure she was buckled up correctly. Bella was getting into the front seat and was about to close the door when Carlisle helped her in. "I'll be right back, I'm going to return this and then I'll take you home." He explained as he jogged back into the hospital with the wheelchair.

"I don't know mommy." Molly sighed in the back seat.

"What don't you know baby?"

She shrugged her shoulders as she looked out the window and saw Carlisle walking briskly back to the car. "I think he might be better than Prince Eric."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note:

Sorry for the delay. I wanted to update this at the end of last week, however life has been crazy. My father was in the hospital for almost six days and it's been very long and stressful. Now that he is home, maybe things will go back to being normal for a while.

Anyway, thank you for reading and for adding me and the story to your favorites and your alert lists.

-Lisa

* * *

Chapter Six

_Dear Miss Swan,_

_I would like to inform you that your teaching assassinate Edward passed your paper on the Renascence artists to me to look over. I usually do not read or grade the papers of undergraduate students; however he insisted I take a look at it. I read it and was pleasantly surprised with the artists and ideas you researched and quoted. I was very impressed with your work. Edward says all of your work exceeds that of your peers and you are doing at least the level of graduate work. I am very impressed._

_I was going to speak with you after class today about your paper and the possibility of you extending your studies since you seem to be excelling, however I was disappointed to receive your email telling me you were going to be absent due to an emergency. Miss. Swan, please make sure you're not making a habit of taking time off in the middle of the semester. We have about a month left before midterms and we break for the Thanksgiving recess. I would hope that any emergencies you have can be held off until then. I would still like to have a meeting with you when my schedule allows so please check in with Edward instead of my secretary as he as a better understanding of my availability ._

_Sincerely_

_Dr. Esme Platt_

_Director of Art Science_

Bella reread the email over. She could hardly believe that her professor emailed her back personally. She clicked on the next one from Edward.

_Bella,_

_Have you read Professor Platt's email yet? She told me what she wrote. Was she impressed with you or what! I'm proud of you. I hope everything is all right and I hope to see you soon. Sorry I missed you in class today._

_Edward_

_PS-I have sent today's notes as an attachment to this email. If you have any questions please let me know._

_PPS-I'm still up for drinks to celebrate of course. Just name the time and place._

She didn't know what to make of Edward's email. He seemed nice enough, but why was he so into trying to go out with her? Maybe he wanted to use her as a cover up since he was spending so much time with the professor? Did he want her to be his alibi in case school officials asked any questions? Did he-

"Mama! Did you hear me?" Molly asked as they sat at the breakfast table. Molly was enjoying her stay home day with her mother.

Bella looked up from her email and smiled. "I'm sorry honey, I was reading something. What did you say?"

"Are we going to the aquarium today?"

"If you want to. We don't have to do anything you don't want to." Bella said honestly. She knew Molly would be excited to go as the aquarium was one of her favorite places in Boston. It was the first place they went to when they arrived in the city almost three months before.

"Of course I want to go! I wanna see the penguins and the seals and oh mama, the turtles! I love Myrtle!" Molly beamed as she talked about the giant sea turtle in the fish tank.

"As soon as you're done eating, we'll walk over." Bella promised as she looked down at Edward's email still staring at her. She sighed as she let her fingers do the typing.

_Edward,_

_I wanted to thank you for everything you have done in terms of handing my essay off to Professor Platt. She told me to set up a meeting with you. Please let me know when she is free to discuss the class._

_Thank you too for sending the notes. I'll take a look at them and email you if I have any questions. Thanks you again for all of your help and support!_

_Bella_

_PS-Do you like coffee? We could grab a coffee sometime._

Without even thinking she hit send. She shook her head and smiled at her daughter as she mentally scolded herself. What was she thinking?

* * *

"What was your favorite part?" Bella asked Molly as they left the aquarium. Molly held onto her mother's hand and skipped.

"Mommy! I told you! It was Myrtle the turtle. I love her! I liked the penguins too. Why were they on top of each other?"

Bella thought for a moment. It did indeed look like the penguins were mating but she didn't want to explain that to her four year old. "They were, playing tag. They were just playing a game."

Satisfied with the answer, Molly changed the subject slightly. "What was your favorite?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders as she crossed the street and headed towards Quincy Market. "I thought it was pretty cool when we touched the sting ray and the shark."

"They were icky and scary!" Molly laughed as she looked up at her mother. "Are we going home?"

Smiling at her daughter, she looked down at her. "I wasn't planning on it, but if you want to we could always walk home instead."

"No! I like when we go out. You always have a surprise for me." Molly was silent as she looked up at her mother through her dark curls. "Do you have a surprise for me today?"

"I don't know Molls. I guess I can come up with something," Bella said as they crossed the street. They entered the outdoor shopping area and Bella began to speak again. "There is this place here called Build A Bear. You can make your own stuffed animal. Would you like to do that?"

Molly jumped up and down and full of pure excitement. "Can we mommy?"

"Of course we can baby. It's over there," Bella said as she began to walk in the direction of the store.

It was only a few moments before they walked into the craziness of the store. Children were running all over the place while parents barely paid attention. Employees raced to keep up with the demands. When Molly walked in, she was overwhelmed. Bella was about to promise her to come back later. Molly instead walked over to the bin filled with empty stuffed animals. Bella thought for sure she was going to pick the bright pink bear and would want to get a bright pink or purple outfit. Molly walked a few feet in front of Bella and stopped. She decided to make a border collie. She named him Ruffles. She loved the extra attention she got from the employees who fussed over her due to her broken arm. They all complimented her on her manners. The dog might not have been able to get clothes, but the cashier made sure to load Ruffles with many bows for his ears.

As they left the store Bella looked at Molly once again. "Do you want to get something to eat before we go home?"

"Yes. Can I get nachos?"

"Nachos?" Bella laughed as she raised an eyebrow. "Did Uncle Emmy make you dinner the night Aunt Rosie had to work?"

Molly nodded. "Don't tell him though. He'll be mad at me. I told him it would be our secret. He did put veggies on it but I didn't like those at first. Now I do."

"And what does Uncle Emmy think is a proper veggie for nachos?"

"Really really hot peppers. They were spicy, but I liked them. We eat them before we watch football. Did you know Uncle Emmy has a potty mouth?" Molly paused as she realized she might have gotten her uncle in trouble. "Can we get them for lunch?"

Bella didn't know if she should laugh or be angry that Emmett was feeding her daughter hot peppers. She decided to laugh. Molly seemed to like them. "What about this? There is a Mexican restaurant right down there and we can get tacos or something. Does that sound all right to you?"

"Yes! You are the bestest mommy ever!" Molly declared as she skipped just a foot in front of Bella.

"I hope you still say that when you are a teenager," Bella mumbled out loud.

They entered the restaurant and were immediately seated. They both drank their water and looked over the menus and placed their orders. Molly was very excited to order her own food.

"After lunch we should go home and rest, okay?"

"Do I have to take a nap?" Molly asked. She always battled with taking one but in the end, sleep always won.

"What if we both have quiet time? We can put on a movie in my bed and watch it."

"Wow! This is a really special day! I think we need more stay at home days mommy." Molly proclaimed very seriously.

"We'll see. You need to think about a Halloween costume too young lady. It's the middle of October and you haven't told me ideas." Bella smiled.

"Well," Molly paused as she sipped her water from the straw and sat back. Her legs dangled off of the seat. "I was thinking maybe I could be either Ariel or maybe a witch. I don't know yet though," she said shrugging her shoulders. The motion made Bella pause and immediately think of Mike. He had always done those same motions when he didn't want to do something.

"Today is Wednesday, so if you could just tell me by Friday that will give us time to work on something, all right?"

"Yep." She paused and straightened up for a moment. She took a tortilla chip and stuck it into the salsa. She bit it and looked at her mother. "I've been thinking about something."

"You have now? What have you been thinking about?" Bella smiled.

"Well, you know how Aunt Rosie and Uncle Emmy helped us yesterday with my hand?" She waited to see her mother nod before she continued. "Well, I think I want to make them dinner and have them over."

"You want to have them over?" Bella asked. She was proud of her daughter for thinking so considerately. "You'll make dinner? What will you be making then?"

Molly smiled. "Pizza and salad. For desert we can have ice cream sundaes."

Bella was fully impressed. "Wow, you've been thinking about this. I think we can do that. When would you like to have this dinner? It should be on weekend so they don't have to rush from work."

"What about Saturday or even Friday night? I bet they like my pizza." Molly stopped and laughed. "But I might have to make two because Uncle Emmy sure likes to eat!" She paused before continuing.

"I'll call them when we get home and maybe we can go food shopping tomorrow for the ingredients if they can do it."

"Okay. Can I call them to invite them to come over?"

"Yes honey, I think that would be nice," Bella answered and made a mental note to call Rose first to make sure she end Emmett were free.

"Mama?"

"Yes?" Bella answered as the waitress brought their meals over.

"I think we should invite someone else."

"Who is that sweetie?" Bella paused to thank the waitress. She picked up her fork and blew on her hot food.

"Well, I think we should invite Dr. C too." Molly said frankly.

Baffled, Bella looked at her daughter. "Why would you want to invite him honey?'

"Because he helpeded me when I was hurt."

"Honey, that's his job. He's a doctor. Plus you thanked him when you drew him the picture, remember?"

"Yes, and I draw pictures for Aunt Rosie and Uncle Emmy all the time too but I still want to do something special for them. He was nice and didn't make me feel scared." Molly paused as she stood up on the bench seat. "Please mommy, please?" She whined.

"Molly Michelle, sit down now please." Bella sighed. Once she was sitting, Bella began to talk again. "Honey, he's a doctor and is very busy. He probably has a family and doesn't have the time."

"Maybe," Molly said as she bit into her taco. "We'll never know unless we try, right? Will you let me, please?"

She knew her words of wisdom would come back to bit her in the butt one day. Not wanting to her daughter whine any more, Bella looked at her and simply said, "We'll see."

With that being said, they ate their lunch. Every so often Molly would begin to tell a knock knock joke. Most of them didn't make sense, but Molly cracked herself up.

After they walked home Molly picked The Little Mermaid to watch. Not even ten minutes into the movie she had fallen asleep. Bella picked up her computer and walked out into the kitchen. She opened her email. She was going to read over the notes that Edward had sent her. She signed onto her account and saw the Edward had already replied to her email.

_Bella,_

_Please don't thank me. I was just trying to help a friend out. You have a lot of potential. Professor Platt has canceled class for Friday. She has a conference she has to attend and can't get of it. She has said she didn't want me to teach the class. She is going to be out next week as well, but I will be able to take those classes over. I don't understand her sometimes, I really don't. What is the different between Friday and Monday? Anyway, your appointment will have to wait until the following week. I don't have her calendar so I can't give you dates and times yet, but I promise to follow up with you._

_I hope you have enjoyed your day and things haven't been too stressful for you. Let me know if you need anything._

_Edward_

_PS-Coffee sounds great. When would you like to go? You seem busy so we could meet during our scheduled class time on Friday if that would help you out. I'm looking forward to it._

Bella took a deep breath and closed her computer screen. She nestled close with her daughter and tried to take a nap. When she was about to fall sleep her phone rang. She picked it up and went to the other room so she wouldn't disturb Molly.

"Hello?" Bella answered.

"Bells, how is Molly doing?" Rose asked

"She's good. She's sleeping. I wore her out this morning. How are you?"

Rose sighed. "I'm good. I was just calling to check up on her, and you. Are you doing all right?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Tired, but okay. She wants to call you later to invite you over for dinner this weekend. It's a thank you for taking care of her yesterday. It was all her idea."

"That's really sweet."

Bella let out a soft chuckle. "She wants to invite the doctor over too."

"Dr. C?" Rose laughed. "That's cute. Are you going to call him?" Rose paused when the line went quiet. "Bella, you know I was kidding, right? Although he seemed interested in you."

"Why would you say that?" Bella jumped.

"Calm down Bells. He just seemed overly concerned about Molly, and you. He seemed a little flirty too,"

Hesitating, Bella finally spoke. "Rose, can I tell you something without you telling Emmett because we know he had a big mouth and will tell Jacob and we all know Jacob will over react?"

Laughing, Rose answered. "Of course. What's wrong?"

Bella took a breath and then told Rose how she knew Carlisle and how it appeared he was flirting with her and she was flirting back. She even told her how she told him everything about Mike while they were in the cafeteria. She told her about him driving them home and Carlisle giving Bella his home information and asking if they were friends. "I'm just so confused. Then there's my TA who I am pretty sure is sleeping with my professor who I'm now meeting for coffee on Friday and I'm a mess. I don't know what to do."

"All right," Rose said taking a breath. "This is what you are going to do. You're going to live life! You are going to let your daughter invite the doctor over, because you know he'll say yes. Maybe you guys will hit things off. Then you will grab coffee with the TA because he asked. It's called dating Bella. Do it. You're beautiful and young, you deserve it. I told you that I would watch Molly if you ever wanted to date. Just think, if anything serious happened you'd get Jacob off your back." She paused to hear Bella chuckle. "Serious, what's the worst that could happen? You don't speak to either one of them ever again? Or you don't hit it off romantically, but who knows, you could have two great friends out of the deal."

"I guess you're right," Bella exhaled. "The thought feels weird though. Mike was the only guy I ever dated and was involved with. I feel like I'm betraying him somehow."

"Don't. He'd want you to be happy, wouldn't he?"

"I guess you're right," she repeated. "Thank you for listening to me. You actually made a lot of sense."

"That's why I'm a shrink Bella. I look at things from all angles. So are you going to call Dr. McDisney?"

Bella laughed. "Molly has been talking to you, right?"

Rose returned the laugh. "She said he is better than Prince Eric from the Little Mermaid."

"I think she's addicted to that movie. I should probably hide it while she's sleeping. Rose I'll talk to you later. Thanks again." Bella spoke to Rose for a few more moments before they hung up the phone.

* * *

"Mommy?" Molly asked groggy as she trotted from the bedroom.

"Hey sleepy, come here," Bella said holding her arms out. Soon the little girl was cradled in her mother's arms as she tried to wake up. She kissed the top of Molly's head. She waited a few minutes before she spoke. "You know what? I was thinking about it and you are so sweet to think of Dr. C. If you want to invite him over for dinner, I guess that would be okay, but I don't want you to get too disappointed if he says no. Understand?"

"I promise mommy! Can I call Aunt Rosie now? Then Dr. C?" Molly asked now awake and bouncing.

"I think that will be fine. Here," she said as she picked her cell phone back up. She found Rose's number and handed the phone to her daughter.

Molly of course was elated when Rose promised to be over at six o'clock on Friday night. She asked if she could bring anything and Molly politely told her just Uncle Emmy. Rose said something to make Molly laugh and she hung up the phone.

"Mama, do you have Dr. C's number?"

Bella shook her head as she went into her wallet and took the card out. She looked at the typed print on the front before turning it over to see the print. He might be a doctor, but Carlisle had great penmanship. Bella read the numbers out loud as Molly pushed the buttons and pressed the green button to send. While Molly waited for him to pick up, Bella bit her lip. She was fairly confident that it would go to voicemail when she heard Molly.

"Hello, Dr. C? Hi, this is Molly Michelle Swan. You took care of me yesterday. Do you remember me? You do? I called to thank you for taking care of me and not being a grouch. I'm gonna make dinner for my Aunt Rosie and my Uncle Emmy to thank them for helping me too and I wanted to know if you wanted to come to dinner too? What? Yes I asked my mommy. Yes she said it was okay. It's on Friday at six o'clock at night. What? No, you don't eat dinner at six in the morning silly!" Molly paused and looked at her mother. "Mommy, he thought I meant six in the morning! Isn't he silly? You're silly Dr. C. Will you come over? What did you say? You're gonna come? I'm so happy! Mama, Dr. C is going to come over!" Molly said jumping up and down. She said goodbye to Carlisle and then handed her mother the phone.

"Hello?" Bella spoke nervous. Her lip was still in between her teeth.

Carlisle spoke on the other line. "Hi. That was really sweet. I don't get many dinner invites from four year old patients."

Bella couldn't help but laugh. "It was all her idea you know. We were out to lunch when she asked me. Feel free to bring who ever with you. I don't know if you have wife and kids but feel free to bring them over. She's excited to make pizza and salad and ice cream sundaes." Bella laughed into the phone trying to stay calm.

"Well, it'll just be me. My kids are older. I'm divorced and single, so that leaves anyone else out. I have a dog if that counts," Carlisle chuckled into the phone. To Bella's surprise, he sounded just as nervous as she did.

"What kind of dog?"

"A border collie. Her name is Zoe. She's ten but she is still playful as a puppy."

"Well, Zoe is more than welcome to come over if she gets along with kids. I wouldn't want to make her nervous or anything."

"She loves kids. She plays with the neighbors all the time. Is there anything else you'd want me to bring?" He asked.

"No, just yourself and Zoe will be fine. Molly's very excited to see you. You really made an impression on her."

"She seems like she is a fun kid. She's smart too. I um, well, um," Carlisle paused. Bella pictured his face getting all flustered on the other end of the phone. "Bella, I'm really glad you called."

Bella smiled. "But I didn't call. Molly called you."

Laughing on the other end, Carlisle replied. "That's right. Well then I'm happy that Molly called and handed you the phone."

"Really?" She asked in a whisper like voice.

"Yes, I am." Silence filled the conversation as he struggled to continue. "I'll see you on Friday then?"

"Friday night it is. Do you remember where we live?"

"I do. I'll see you then. Goodbye Bella."

"Bye Carlisle."

Bella placed the phone on the table in front of her. She shook her head as Molly ran over to her.

"I knew he'd come over! He's a new friend, isn't he momma?"

Bella nodded her head. "Yea honey, he's a new friend. He is going to bring his dog over too. He has a dog like Ruffles," Bella smiled.

"A real dog?" Molly asked with her eyes wide. "I can't wait until Friday! I should make the doggie something too so he doesn't feel left out. Will you help me?"

Bella laughed. "Sure honey. We can figure something out."

"Can I color at my easel?"

"Of course you can. If you want to paint don't forget to put your smock on."

"Okay," Molly said as she skipped into the extra room that was an everything room. It was her play room and guest room.

Bella leaned back in the chair and took a breath. She opened her lap top and sighed into her email again. She took a breath and clicked on the email.

_Hi Edward,_

_About Friday, would you want to meet at the Starbucks in the BU Barnes and Noble in Kenmore Square? We could always figure out where we want to go from there. Is eleven thirty good with you?_

_Bella_

The rest of the evening went as predicted. Rose was excited for Bella to kind of have to dates, in one day! Bella tried to remind Rose that Carlisle coming over wasn't a date. Rose laughed and told her she didn't believe her. Molly had her first bath with the cast on. Bella wrapped her arm in a plastic wrap and then plastic shopping. After her bath, she helped Bella make dinner and then settled in for bed. She was looking forward to going food shopping with Bella the next day after they both returned from school.

She was getting ready for bed when she decided to check her email one last time. She had an email from Jacob and her mother. Angela emailed her to see if there was anything she needed. Then low and behold, there was one from Edward. Bella clicked on it.

_Bella,_

_I was happy to hear from you. That sounds great. Maybe we could upgrade coffee and go to lunch? I'm just afraid that the store will be really noisy. We'll still meet at Barnes and Noble and decided then. Looking forward to seeing you on Friday._

_Edward_

As much as she tried to hide her emotion, she smiled as she closed her lap top. Two dates in one day. She didn't know how she was going to handle it.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note:

Hello! Here is another chapter. This chapter is a little short but information has to be known so it isn't just filler. We find out a little more about Edward in this chapter. Enjoy!

PS- Thank you to those who have left reviews, read and added me to their lists. It means a lot!

* * *

Chapter Seven

"Mommy, don't forget we need the cheese," Molly reminded her mother as they strolled around Shaw's getting the ingredients for the dinner she was going to be making.

"Can you grab it, it's over there near the yogurts," Bella asked as she scratched that item off the list. "We have to get ice cream and the flour to make pizza crust. You can push the carriage down that isle, the baking one."

Molly navigated the carriage towards the flour. She stopped when she saw Bella bending down to get the flour. Bella was getting up when she overheard a man talking to a woman.

"Alice, you have to quit it."

"No!" The woman whined "You just don't understand! I'm all over the place and I'm happy, except when I lived in California. I don't think anyone is happy living in LA. Seriously, I just got a job give me a break. I promise I'll mellow out."

"I don't know Allie, it's just you are always so free and -Bella?" Edward turned around and was shocked to see Bella standing there.

Bella smiled. "Hi Edward. How are you?"

He smiled broadly. "I'm good. How are you?"

"Good." Bella replied.

"Good," Edward repeated as he looked at Molly. He noticed Bella looking at the small dark haired woman with him. Nervously, he pointed to the woman. "Um, this is Alice."

Politely, Bella nodded and smiled. "Hello."

"Hi," she grinned.

Edward and Bella exchanged looks before Bella spoke up. "We should get going. We have to go. It was nice seeing you Edward."

"It was nice seeing you too. I guess tomorrow then?"

Bella looked at the woman with him and then back at him. "Sure, tomorrow it is. Have a good day. Bye."

"Bye!" Molly shouted.

Edward laughed. "Bye."

"Who was that mommy?" Molly inquired.

"That was a boy from my art class. His name is Edward."

"He's nice."

"He is," Bella replied as she as she looked down at her list before glancing back at Edward and Alice. Alice had saw the glance and smiled.

She looked over at Molly. "Okay we need to head towards the produce. Think you can get us there?"

"Of course. Let's go!" Molly giggled as she began to make her way on to the other side of the store.

* * *

Bella walked to her closet. She took a pair of jeans off the hanger and then looked for a shirt. It was mid October in Boston and was supposed to be in the sixties. She grabbed a blue blouse that she ironed before she put it away and made her way to get dressed. She applied a little make up and lip gloss. Molly then came bouncing into her room.

"Mommy, can you put my hair in ponies and braids?"

"Sure honey, sit on my bed and let me grab my comb."

Molly looked at her mother again. She was a little shocked since her mother almost never wore make up. "Are you wearing lipstick?"

"What? No, just a little gloss."

"But mama, you never wear makeup."

"I know, I thought I'd be a little different today." Bella replied.

"You look beautiful mommy."

Bella chuckled as she sat next to Molly. "Thanks honey, now let's do your hair."

Bella divided Molly's hair and braided it in no time. As Bella grabbed her bag, Molly skipped into her bedroom and took her backpack. They walked out of the house and started to walk towards Molly's preschool.

Once they entered, Bella signed Molly in and went to speak with her teacher. Molly held onto Bella's hands as she scanned the room to look for her friends. Bella was surprised when she saw another woman standing with Molly's teacher.

"Bella, I'm glad I caught you. This is Alice. She is starting here today. Alice this is one of the hardest working people I know Bella and her precious daughter Molly," Victoria introduced.

"Um, it's nice to meet you again?" Alice laughed as she extended her hand.

This was the woman with Edward. What is he playing? "Yes, it's nice to meet you."

Bella and Alice made small talk before she left. Bella really liked Alice. She reminded her of someone she would be friends with.

After leaving Molly, Bella was even more confused about Edward than before. He had a girlfriend. There was a possibility that he was sleeping with the professor and now he wanted to see Bella outside of class? What was he trying to prove? What was his motive?

Bella ran a few errands before making her way to bookstore. She waited outside as they agreed. She looked at her watch and discovered she was early. Time seemed to pass quickly once she heard her name.

"Bella?" He asked.

She turned around to face Edward. He looked nervous as he ran his hand through his copper mess of hair. She smiled. "Hi, how are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Doing well, thank you."

"That's good," he said finally returning the smile. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he asked. "Is it still all right if we make this into a lunch thing instead? I'm really kind of hungry. We could go to Uno's right there." He suggested.

"That sounds great." She said before they crossed the street. They entered the building and waited for the hostess to seat them. Once seated, they continued to make small talk until Edward spoke up and looked at her.

"Is this your first time in Boston?"

Bella shook her head. "I was an undergrad a few years back. I moved home and decided to finish my degree."

"Where is home?" Edward asked as the waitress brought their drinks.

"A small town in Washington near the Canadian border."

Edward smiled. "I always wanted to go to the northwest. There is supposed to be some great hiking up there."

Bella nodded. "There is. I think it is one of the most beautiful places I have ever seen. Where are you from?"

Edward shifted and leaned forward. "Chicago originally. My family and I moved here when I was ten. My parents, they had some issues and my dad tried to keep them together. He thought maybe a change of scenery would be good. They were both originally from the Boston area and my father thought it would be good for them to go back to the beginning of their relationship, where it all began."

"Did things work out for them?" Bella inquired.

Edward shrugged his shoulders and leaned back. "Yes and no I guess. Yes because they stayed together for a few more years before they divorced. They weren't happy the entire time they lived in Boston. They tried to put on a show and I always knew but I was still devastated when they announced they were going to separate."

"I'm sorry," Bella told him sincerely. She had no experiences to compare it to. He mother was happy with both of her husbands.

"Hey, it isn't your fault. I have some trust issues in relationships because of that whole thing. My mother cheated continuously on my father. I don't think my poor father has dated since the divorce let alone sleep with anyone else. He loved her and I still think he does."

"Do they still live around here?"

"Yes, they do. My father keeps busy doing whatever he does. He is constantly on the go. I mean, we hang out and go running together on the weekends. We're close, he's just kind of quiet sometimes. I idolize him. I was going to become a doctor like him, but I can't stand the sight of blood, so that kind of killed that dream. You, well," he paused for a moment before inhaling deeply. "You've met my mother."

"What?"

Edward let a nervous chuckle out of his mouth. "Um, Professor Platt."

"What?" Bella asked a little shocked.

"She's my mom. That's why I am a TA in art instead of music. I got the job because of her."

"Oh," was the only syllable that left Bella's mouth until she began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked nervously.

Bella continued to laugh. "I thought you were sleeping with her."

"What?" Edward asked, now confused. "Why would you think that?"

"Just the way you have described your relationship with her. I really thought you were. I'm sorry," Bella continued to laugh.

Soon Edward joined in on the laughter. "We had an argument over something and she felt bad for the way she treated me, so she got me a job with her so we could spend more time together."

"So you aren't looking to use me as an alibi for when you go out with her?"

"No, afraid not." He smiled. "I was just hoping to get you better." He paused and looked at her again. "Tell me about you."

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, I already know you come from a small town in Washington state. Tell me more about you, your family and such."

Bella took a deep breath. "Well, my dad died when I was five. He was a police officer and was shot in the line of duty. I don't remember too much about him, except he loved me and my mom. My mother remarried a few years later to this terrific man, who I refer to as my father. He had a son a few years older than me and then he and mom had another son. I always called him dad and referred to Jacob, his son, as my brother. I still do. Dad died in the beginning of the year. He had cancer and it was a lengthy battle. It was tough on all of us."

"Wow, I'm sorry about that. That sounds rough. How is your mom?"

"She was a mess at first, but pulled herself together pretty quickly. She is in Africa helping out with some medical volunteer program. It makes her happy, so I am happy for her. Jacob is in New York City and will be visiting soon. Seth is a freshman in college back home. We should all see each other for Christmas."

Edward caught onto an emotion in her voice. "You sound like you really miss them"

"I do, but this is life, right? You have got to deal with the cards you are given."

Edward paused for second as the waitress brought their pizza. He let Bella get settled before moving onto another question. "That little girl I saw you with yesterday was really cute. Who was she?"

Without skipping beat, Bella looked up at him. "She's my daughter."

"Daughter?" Edward asked repeating her answer.

"Yes, that is Molly. I don't know if you noticed her hand, but the other day when I didn't go to class it was because of her hand."

Edward nodded again. He took a deep breath and didn't know if he should ask the next question but it came out of his mouth before he could think. "Where's her father?"

Bella placed her fork on the plate. She didn't want to start crying and didn't trust Edward enough to tell him the entire story, so she kept her answer simple. "He isn't in the picture anymore."

"No?"

Bella nodded her head. "No and he won't come back."

Edward took Bella's reply as a sign she didn't want to talk about the father of her child. He continued to ask questions about parenting. "What is it like? Being a parent?"

"It's hard and easy at the same time. It's hard because any selfish need you have as to come second. I mean, my daughter depends on me for everything. She has since she was conceived. She always is first in my life. I have always realized that. It's all pretty common sense once you realize that. She is the best thing to have happened in my life." Bella honestly answered.

"How old is she?"

Bella giggled. "She's four going on thirty five sometimes, I swear!"

Edward returned her laugh as he took a bite of his pizza. "I know I only saw her for like twelve seconds, but she's cute. She is lucky to have you for a mom." He said as he looked at Bella. He noticed that she blushed. "You are a hard worker Bella and I admire you for that. You have a lot on your plate."

"It's really nothing. I wouldn't have it any other way." She paused and then turned the tables in him. "The woman I saw you with, Alice, she's Molly's new teacher."

"Alice really did get a job? Wow, I wonder if dad finally cut her off? Alice is my older sister. She is such a free spirit. She was living out in LA for a while but ended up moving home a few months ago. She has been living off of both of our parents and it pisses me off. I have worked my ass to get the things I have and she just could care less." He paused and laughed. "Did you think she was my girlfriend like you did with my mother?"

"Well," Bella answered sheepishly.

Edward shook his head with a smile. "I promise you I am not dating my sister, or my mother. I'm actually not dating anyone." He paused as the smile left his lips. "I haven't dated anyone since I caught my ex fiancé in bed with another man."

"That is terrible. I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Don't be. I have a hard time trusting people in general and she has ruined that for me. At first I did try and stay with her. I loved Tanya and I wanted to work things out. In the end she ended up cheating again. I didn't want the start of our relationship to be like my parents' marriage so I broke things up. She was upset, but if it really bothered her that much then she shouldn't have cheated in the first place.

They continued to chit chat a little while longer. The waitress left the bill on the table and Edward promptly picked it up. "I asked you so this is on me," he explained.

After the bill was settled, Edward walked Bella out. They stopped outside the restaurant and looked at each other. Edward was the first to speak.

"I really liked getting to know you today. I would like to see you again if that was okay?"

Not knowing what to say, she bit down on her lip. "It would be fine."

Grinning, Edward looked up at her. "Good. I'll be in touch. I'm going away this weekend, but next week I'd like to talk to you more, if that's okay?"

"That should be fine. Have a good afternoon Edward."

"You too Bella, bye," Edward said hesitantly.

"Bye," Bella said returning his smile as she walked the opposite way. She grinned as she walked home.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Who do you think is having more fun, Molly or Emmett?" Rose asked as she and Bella sat on the stairs to Bella's condo. They watched as Molly chased Emmett around the small park. Molly was good at keeping up with Emmett. Emmett was good at letting her catch him.

"It's hard to tell since they are on the same wave length and all," Bella chuckled.

"So," Rose began shifting subjects. "Before Carlisle gets here, tell me about your date with Edward."

Bella shook her head from side to side before she looked at Rose. "It was nice."

"Nice? Just nice?"

"Yes. He seems super nice and he was nervous, which was cute. He is kind of guarded and let it down when we talked. He seemed interested in getting to know Molly."

"You told him about her?"

"Yes. We ran into him at the store yesterday and he asked about her today. I just gave him the basics of her and Mike. I don't want to go into too much detail yet."

"Does he have potential or not?"

Bella shrugged as she sipped her tea. "I don't know. He seems nice. I get all confused when I'm around him and I am afraid to sound like an idiot when I speak, but that's how I feel about Carlisle too."

"You know how to investigate your feelings farther?"

"I'm afraid to ask Rose, how?" Bella laughed.

"Go on another date with him. Get to know him more and see if he is worth your time." Rose paused. "You know you have to give him a chance. Carlisle got on your good graces because he was the doctor that treated your daughter. I think she might have a crush on him."

Bella agreed. "I know. As soon as we came home from school everything was all about him! I'm going to have fun with her when she's a teenager. She likes him. He doesn't seem to mind that I'm a mother."

"Is that why you like him? Is it because he is good to your child?"

"He's good to her, but then he seems interested in her too. After you left the hospital I had to go and fill out more paper work. When I came back into the room he was sitting next to her reading some princess story he picked out for her. He did the voices and everything. He has kids so he understands they come first."

"Is he bringing them here today?"

"No, he said they were older. He's the first person since Mike that I feel at ease with. I don't know if it's because he is a doctor and that gave me the false since of security or what, he just seems very trustworthy."

Rose was about to say something else when she spotted a man walking a dog coming down the street. She raised her eyebrow. "Is that him?"

Bella glanced over. "Yea, that's him."

"He is very handsome. Wow Bells, very impressive," Rose giggled. "He doesn't look that much older than you, maybe forties, early at best. You have to find out."

Bella laughed. "All right Rose, I promise." She stood up and began to walk towards Carlisle and the dog. He too had a smile on his face as he approached her. As they got closer, Zoe wagged her tail and immediately licked Bella's hand.

"Sorry about that, she just likes people. Zoe down," he softly demanded. The dog then sat at his feet.

"Don't worry about it. She is sweet." Before she could say anything else, Emmett and Molly ran across the street to join them. Zoe saw the child and was excited. She immediately ran to Molly and licked her face.

"Zoe, down! I'm sorry if she scared you Molly," Carlisle apologized to Molly. He was afraid the dog scared the young child.

"I love her. Mom, can we get a dog too?" Molly asked as she continued to pet the dog.

"We'll see honey," Bella answered knowing in her mind there was no way they were getting a dog. They just didn't have the time. "Honey, do you want to make the pizzas now?"

Molly popped up from petting the dog. Zoe also raised and cocked her head as if she was also listening to Bella. "Yes," Molly pulled on Bella's shirt to get her attention to bend down. "Can I invite our guests in?"

"Of course, that is the polite thing to do."

After Molly invited everyone inside, Bella helped her tie her cupcake apron and helped her prepare the pizzas. As she did, she saw Carlisle engrossed in conversation with both Rose and Emmett. A few moments later, Rose walked into the kitchen.

"He's a hoot Bella. I like him," Rose whispered so Molly wouldn't hear.

"Rose, you met him, at the hospital, don't you remember?"

Shaking her head, Rose looked at Bella. "I was a wreck that day, I don't remember who I spoke with or met at the hospital." Rose paused as a grin appeared on her face. "He um, keeps looking at you too."

A sudden blush filled her face. "No he isn't."

"Um, yea, yes he is. I think someone likes you." Rose teased. "And I think you like someone."

Bella stood and rolled her eyes at her friend. When Molly finished making the pizzas, Bella put them into the oven and handed Molly the paper plates to set the table. Bella turned to the cabinet to grab a bowl for water. She walked past Rose helping Molly and walked over to Carlisle and Zoe.

"I didn't know if she was thirsty, but here is some water for Zoe," Bella explained.

Carlisle thanked her as she joined his conversation with Emmett. They were all laughing when Molly announced the pizza and salad were ready. The three made their way to the dining room to have dinner. Compliments were given to Molly about her fantastic pizza and salad. She then ran to the fridge and grabbed the lemon aid she and Bella had made earlier and sat the pitcher on the table. Again compliments were given about how tasty the drink was. Molly loved hearing the positive reaction.

Molly began to clear the table when Emmett's cell phone rang. It was work so he had to take it. Rose insisted on helping Molly clean up and get desert ready. Bella was alone at the table with Carlisle and knew it was because of Rose's scheming.

"Molly makes a good pizza," Carlisle smiled.

"She and my younger brother Seth used to make pizza together all the time. I swear that is the only thing he ever eats when we are home." Bella paused before looking at him again. "Thank you for coming. It meant a lot to her. You are officially her idol lately. Everything is about 'Dr. C.'"

Carlisle blushed. "I'm glad I can be a positive influence. If she wants to thank me she can go to medical school since neither of my own children went. I will write her a glowing recommendation."

Bella laughed. "She wants to be a princess when she grows up and I don't know if she'll have time for medical school."

"As long as she has a plan, right?" He paused and looked nervous as he hesitated to speak. "I really did have fun tonight thank you. Your family is really nice." He took a breath and then continued. "Tomorrow I am going out to one of the smaller islands out of the harbor. Zoe and I are going to walk for a good portion of the morning. I'm packing a picnic lunch too."

"Zoe will enjoy that I'm sure," Bella joked.

"I'm sure she will, but I was wondering if you and Molly had any plans for tomorrow morning. It is beautiful on the island and the weather is supposed to be really nice. You two are more than welcomed to come with us."

Before Bella could answer, Molly ran out from the kitchen with a bowl office cream in her hand. She placed it in front of Carlisle. "You get the first bowl!" Molly told him excitedly.

"Thank you Molly, that was very nice of you," Carlisle replied.

"You're welcome," she said plopping herself next to him. Molly talked to Carlisle about her love of painting. She said she's good, but not as good as Bella. She also tells him how much she enjoys clothes shopping but she has to go with her Aunt Rosie because Bella hates shopping.

"It's so true. She can take forever! She likes to try everything on and then model it." Rose chuckled.

"Don't get me wrong, I like when she comes home and does a fashion show with her new clothes but I hate being clothes shopping, even for myself." Bella explained.

Emmett spoke up. "It's true. Bella and I usually go grab coffee while those two shop."

Carlisle couldn't help but laugh as he looked at Molly. "You sound like my daughter. She has always loved shopping, even when she was your age."

The five continued to share in conversation until everyone was done with their ice cream. Molly brought the bowls out to the sink and Bella helped load them into the dishwasher. When they had finished, Molly skipped out of the kitchen to play with Zoe while Rose came in.

"So," she spoke quietly. She could see Carlisle and Emmett engrossed in conversation again. "He seems really nice Bella."

She nodded as she turned to her friend. "He asked if Molly and I would go on a hike tomorrow on one of the islands in Boston Harbor."

"What did you say?" Rose grinned.

Bella sadly sighed. "Nothing yet. Molly came in with the ice cream and interrupted us."

"What are you going to say?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she looked at Rose. "I want to say yes, believe me, I do. Especially since I feel like a school girl around him. I get sweaty and my heart skips a beat. It's much different than it was with Edward earlier. I just don't want to confuse Molly."

Rose playfully hit Bella's arm. "Just go. If nothing else it will be a friend going with another friend. I'm sure you'll have fun."

Bella bit down on her lip as she watched Carlisle and Emmett get up. She looked at the clock and it was already almost nine o'clock.

"Rose, are you ready to go?" Emmett asked entering the kitchen with Carlisle.

"Yes. I was just saying good bye to Bells. I'll call you Sunday after we get home from visiting Em's parents." Rose promised as she hugged her friend.

Bella said good bye to Emmett too and she excused herself and walked them to the door. She stopped in the living room and looked at Molly and Zoe. They were chasing each other. The dog seemed extra gentle with her daughter. "Molly, say goodbye to your aunt and uncle."

Molly ran over to Rose and Emmett and gave them each a hug and kiss. Both mother and daughter waved on the stoop as they watched them walk towards their home. As soon as they were out of site, Molly ran back in and continued to play with the dog.

Bella closed the door and crossed her arms as she leaned against the door frame of the room. She watched as Zoe and Molly played again.

"They really like each other, don't they?" Carlisle asked as he too watched the two play.

"They do! She has been asking for a dog for a while, I might have to actually cave in and get her one now!" Bella laughed.

"Just borrow Zoe. They have already bonded," he smiled as his focus went back on the dog and child.

Bella took the opportunity to walk closer to the couch where Carlisle was seated. She sat next to him and looked at him. "I almost hate to break this up, but she has to get ready for bed." She gave Molly a five minute warning and then it was bed time. The dog and the child continued to chase each other and laugh. Bella looked at Carlisle. "About your offer for tomorrow."

Carlisle shook his head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

Before he could get another word out, Bella interrupted him. "If the offer still stands we would like to go with you."

"Really?" He asked unable to hid is surprised and happy expression from his face.

Bella nodded. "Really, if you still want us to."

"Of course I still want you to." As he smiled, Carlisle asked if Molly had any dietary restrictions or food allergies. Bella told him no before looking at the clock.

"Molly, it's time to get ready for bed."

"Do I have to?" She whined.

"Yes you do. It's already way past your bedtime."

Molly stood up and gave Zoe a kiss on her head before she walked over to her mother.

"Mommy, can Dr. C read me a bed time story?"

Bella looked over at Carlisle. "It's up to him."

"I would love to, but you have to listen to your mom first."

"Okay, I'll go get changed and brush my teeth. I'll be back with a book!" Molly danced down up the stairs.

"You have made her night, you know that right?" Bella laughed again as she looked up at Carlisle.

"She's a great girl Bella. You have done a great job raising her. "

"Thank you, I've tried my best and I hope it will always be enough."

"It's more than enough. She's a great girl."

Bella got up and refilled Zoe's water dish. When she reentered the living room, Molly was sitting next to Carlisle. Bella watched as he read a chapter from Charlotte's Web. When the chapter was over Molly tried to con Carlisle into reading another chapter, but he stood his ground and told her he thought it was time for her to go to bed. Molly hugged him and said goodnight before she wrapped her arms around Zoe's neck and kissed the dog on top of her head. Zoe lapped the side of Molly's head as she looked up.

"I'm ready for bed now Mommy. I said good night to Dr. C and to Zoe." Molly said proudly.

"Let's get you tucked in. Excuse me, I'll be right back." Bella smiled as she followed Molly into her bedroom. She unmade the bed and let Molly climb in. She pulled up the covers and looked at her daughter. "You are a great cook my dear."

"I had fun tonight. Can we do it again someday?"

"We'll see baby. It's time to go to sleep." Bella hesitated for a moments before she smiled. "You have to get some rest because tomorrow morning I have a surprise for you."

"Really? Are we getting a dog?" Molly bolted up and asked.

Bella laughed. "No, not a dog. You'll see in the morning. Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too mommy. Good night." Molly said as she rolled over.

After silently closing her door, Bella walked down the hall and back into the living room. Carlisle sat on the floor petting his dog. He saw Bella and stood up. "We should get going."

Bella looked up at the clock and noticed it was almost ten. She nodded. "How did it get so late so quickly?"

"I don't know," he said as he grabbed the leash and placed it on Zoe. "I really enjoyed getting to know you and Molly better. Rose and Emmett are really nice too."

"We enjoyed having you," Bella honestly said. "Do you need anything before you leave?"

He shook his head. "No, I don't live too far from here. I put the bowl you were using for Zoe's water in the sink."

"Thank you." Bella and Carlisle just stared at each other before Bella spoke up again. "Let me walk you two to the door."

"Is nine thirty too early to walk over and get you?" Carlisle asked.

"Not at all. She'll be up and ready to go by 6," Bella smiled. "I'm looking forward to it. It should be a good day."

As Bella opened the door, Carlisle looked back at it. "It should be a perfect day. Thank you for the evening. It was nice."

"You're welcome but it really was all Molly. Everything from the idea to the dinner menu to the paper plates were all her. I only helped." Bella smiled.

"Well then, I'll thank her again tomorrow. Have a good night," Carlisle said.

"You too. Have a safe walk back to your house and I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Goodnight." He said as he and Zoe walked down the stairs and down the street. He only walked for a few steps before he turned around. He and Zoe began to walk back towards Bella's house. Before she had the chance to ask what was wrong, he stopped and kissed her. The kiss was simple and sweet. Even on the dimly lit stoop Bella noticed he blushed. "See you in the morning." He promised as he began to walk away again.

When he was no longer in site, Bella entered her house and closed the door behind her. She leaned against it and touched her lips as she sank to the floor. She was shaking and her heart raced. She smiled. There were definitely some feelings there for him.

When she managed to peel herself off the door, she got ready to go to bed. She took a shower and decided to check her email one last time. There was one new message and it was from Edward.

Bella,

I just wanted to say again how much I liked talking to you and getting to know you more. I had fun, which is something I normally don't do. I'm usually very serious and I don't usually open up to people, especially on the first date and especially about my family. I think you are something special.

I'm sorry I'm not going to be around this weekend, but I would like to go out with you again if you want to.

Hope you have a good weekend,

Edward

Bella clicked out of her email before responding. She liked Edward and seemed much nicer than he originally did when they first met. He was gorgeous and seemed like a really nice, down to earth guy, but so far, she didn't feel anything beyond friendship for him, if that. She needed time to get to know him. Now that it appeared that she and Carlisle seemed to be getting a little closer, she didn't know if she wanted time to get to know him intimately. Rose did say that if nothing else came out of these two relationships maybe Bella would make new friends. Maybe that was all that Edward was, a new friend. She didn't spend much time debating it. She placed her laptop on the night stand, shut off the light and let sleep find her.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note:

Sorry for the late update. I was going to update last week however I slipped and fell in front of a store (embarrassing but even worse, when I couldn't get up a man stepped over me to get inside). I thought I broke my hand, it was just swollen and hurting all week. It's feeling better and I thought I would post the chapter before work since it has been awhile.

Thank you for all of the comments/reviews left. Also, thanks for all of the new adds to your favorite lists!

Happy Friday!

-Lisa

PS- This is a good chapter. Let me know what you think of the end of it!

* * *

Chapter Nine

"Mommy, are you awake?" Molly whispered as she crawled onto her mother's bed. "I've been awake for a long long time!"

Bella rolled over and looked at her daughter with one eye opened. "What time is it?"

"I don't know. The numbers on the clock say seven five nine. Nope, now it is eight zero zero. What does that mean?"

"It means that it is eight o'clock and we have a lot to do to get ready."

"Ready for what?" Molly asked before yelling and jumping up and down on the bed. "Is it the surprise? You said last night you had a surprise for me!"

"Molly Michelle, calm down and find you're inside voice." Bella sat up and held her daughter. She hadn't meant to raise her voice at her. "Come here sweeties, I didn't mean to yell. Mama isn't awake yet." Bella apologized as she sat up. She pulled Molly into a hug and rubbed her back. "For your information missy, we do have a surprise in a little bit. Do you want to know what it is before we get ready?"

"Sure!" Molly smiled as she played with her mother's hair.

Bella smiled. "We are going on a boat to an island with Carlisle and Zoe."

"We're going with Dr. C and Zoe?" Molly asked as if she had just won the lottery.

"Yes we are." Molly sat up and started jumping on the bed. Bella put her hand up. "Hey, calm down. We will be leaving in a little bit, but right now we have to eat breakfast. Do you want eggs or pancakes?"

"Pancakes! Pancakes please!" Molly smiled.

After stretching, Bella got out of bed and began to make breakfast. When the meal was done, Bella changed into jeans and a t shirt. She went back into her bedrooms and alerted Molly that it was her turn to get dressed. Molly ran to her room and came back wearing a corduroy dress and black Mary Jane's.

"Molly, you can't wear that. We're going to be walking by the ocean, it'll be cooler."

"But I like my dress."

"Let's pick out something else sweetie. This isn't a good outfit for running and being outside," Bella said calmly.

Molly stomped her feet and crossed her arms. "No! I want to wear a dress! I promise I'll wear tights and keep it clean. Please mommy? Pretty please?"

"I'm sorry baby but the answer is still no. You have that pretty shirt. The pink one with the hearts."

Looking sad, Molly looked at her mother. "But it isn't pretty like a dress."

"Molly, I'm sorry the answer is still no. We're going to be doing a lot of walking and I want you to be comfortable. You can wear the dress when we get home if you want to."

Molly let out a breath of air and looked at her mother. "Fine," she pouted as she stomped back to her room.

A few moments later Molly came back, changed in jeans and a long sleeve princess t shirt. She sat next to Bella as she brushed her hair into a pony tail. Bella smiled at her daughter. "We're wearing our hair the same way."

Molly nodded. She was still mad at her mother but her mood was starting to change. Bella looked around and decided they were ready. "Would you like to wait outside on the stairs? Carlisle and Zoe should be here soon."

"Can we?" Molly asked quietly.

"Of course. Let me just grab my bag and we can go outside." Bella smiled as she grabbed her backpack. She had packed extra clothes as well as band aids and anti-bacterial cream for Molly just in case she had an unexpected accident.

Before Bella could lock the door she saw the blond man and his dog at the end of their street. He had a large insulated lunch bag slung over his shoulder.

"Mommy, Dr. C is here," Molly announced.

Bella nodded and smile. "I know. Let's go down and see him."

Molly skipped down to Carlisle and Zoe. Bella trailed behind her.

"Good morning," Bella smiled.

"Good morning Dr. C," Molly echoed.

Carlisle smiled. "Good morning to both of you. Should we start walking?"

Bella nodded as she held Molly's hand and began to walk with Carlisle and Zoe. Molly talked the whole way there. She was clearly over being angry with her mother and looked forward to having a fun day. Her stories made Carlisle laugh. They got in line at the ticket booth to purchase tickets for the ferry.

"Let me get this one, all right? I asked you and it will be my pleasure to do this for you," Carlisle explained to Bella.

Hesitantly, Bella nodded but did finally offer a smile. "All right. Thank you."

Carlisle walked over to the ticket booth with Bella and Molly following closely behind. "Hi, I need two adult tickets and one child."

The cashier behind the counter looked at Carlisle and asked, "Would you like to purchase the family pack?"

Carlisle took a silent breath. He was suddenly nervous. He looked shyly at Bella. He didn't know how to proceed. Bella looked up at the cashier. "Yes, thank you." She then looked up and Carlisle and smiled. "Thank you."

He returned her smile as he paid for the tickets and began to leave the area with Bella, Molly and Zoe. They walked towards the dock and waited only a few moments before they loaded the almost empty boat. Carlisle sat and Bella next to him. Molly nudged her way in between them. She kept looking at all of the other boats in the ocean. She asked questions about the things she saw on smaller island.

"Can I get up and go to the railing?" Molly asked.

"I don't know if that's safe honey. You won't even know what you are looking at Mol. You can't see over the railing."

Without skipping a beat, Carlisle looked up. "I could walk over with her and lift her up. I go to the islands a lot and know what I'm looking at."

"Is that all right?" Bella questioned.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't mean it. Yes. We're almost there anyway." Carlisle explained.

Bella agreed and took the leash out of his hands and held on to it. Zoe remained laying at Bella's feet. Bella watched as Molly took Carlisle's hand and walked over to the side of the boat with him. Bella watched as he picked her up and pointed to their surroundings and talked about what they were looking at. Her heart immediately melted watching. He was so open and so interested in not only her but her daughter too. He worried the night before about Molly's diet and whether or not she had allergies. Now watching the two of them, Bella couldn't help but smile.

Once the boat docked, the trio exited.

"This is Spectator Island. Come on, let's explore," Carlisle stated as they walked towards the trail.

The island was peaceful and very quiet. Bella felt like they were the only ones on the island. They began to stroll. Once they were on the path, Carlisle took Zoe off of her leash. She and Molly began to chase around each other. Both Bella and Carlisle smiled as they walked closer to one another. Molly looked back at Bella and teased Bella about not being able to catch her.

Bella ran over to her daughter and began to chase her too. Bella ran after Molly as Zoe chased after Bella wagging her tail. Bella finally picked up Molly and tickled her before releasing her on the ground. Molly and Zoe then walked slightly ahead of Bella and Carlisle. Molly began to run in a meadow as Zoe followed again at her heals. Bella looked over to one side of the island. The view of Boston was breath taking. She turned to the other side and saw water and other little islands. It looked like they were in the middle of now where.

"There is a spot closer to the top where we can set up for lunch. Does that sound all right to you?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course. Thank you for the invite today. Molly is enjoying herself. This beats going to the park again. It's really beautiful outside. I would have never known this island existed if it wasn't for you. Thank you too for talking to Molly and explaining what the different islands were and a little bit of history. I'm sure she'll be telling me all about it when I tuck her in tonight." Bell said rambling.

Carlisle offered a brilliant smile. "I should really be thanking you. Although Zoe and I enjoy coming here, it wouldn't have been as much fun without the two of you." Carlisle paused. "Molly is such a smart girl. She is a lot of fun to be around. I've said it before but I'll say it again. You are doing such a wondrous job with her. She is amazing. You should really be proud of yourself."

Bella looked up at Carlisle and smiled as she paused. "The only thing I want to do with my life is to raise my girl to be the best she can. When I first found out I was pregnant with her, my mom had told me she wouldn't be angry if I gave the baby up for adoption. I thought about it. I thought about the life I wouldn't have been able to give her. I was a college dropout working part time at the library. Then we found out about my dad's cancer and I really thought about giving her up. Taking care of my dad and being there for my mother and brothers, I didn't think I could handle raising a child too. It wasn't going to be fair to the baby. I made an appointment to meet with an adoption agency in Seattle. Then I had my first ultra sound and there she was on the screen. She was real then. I cried. I was frustrated. Michael should have been there with me holding my hand, not my mother. I looked at my mom and cried. I couldn't do it. I told my mom I didn't know how I would do it, but I wanted to keep her. Mom told me she was relieved and she would help me, which she and dad and my brothers did. From that point on I promised I would do everything in my power to put my daughter first and to make her proud of me. It's the hardest job I think anyone can have and I know as she gets older it will get harder, but one day at a time, right?"

Carlisle agreed. "Parenting is tricky and hard and rewarding. You're right. Day by day it does get harder but you can only take it one day at a time. You are doing well with it, especially since you are both her mother and father and brothers to help you out. I think you will continue to do well."

"Thank you for that vote of confidence. It is appreciated." Bella replied.

Carlisle rubbed her arm lightly. "You earned it"

"There!" Molly said running up to the top of a small hill. Carlisle quickly took his arm back. "Let's have lunch there!"

Bella and Carlisle followed Molly up the hill. Carlisle took a blanket and unfolded it. Bella helped smooth it out as her eyes found Molly again. She and Zoe were chasing each other again. Bella couldn't help but watch her daughter have the time of her life.

What she didn't see behind her was Carlisle also watching Bella and smiling. His hands were shoved in his pockets as his eyes traveled from Bella to her daughter and then back to Bella. He was brought out of his gaze when Molly ran over to him and hugged his legs.

"What did you make for lunch Dr. C?"

He began to chuckle. "I made ham and cheese sandwiches. I packed some rice cakes and grapes and apples. I have water and we'll have to ask your mom but I brought cupcakes too."

"What kind of cupcakes? My favorite it vanilla cake with chocolate frosting, nothing else."

"Well it is a good thing that is what I have. The frosting has pink sprinkles. I hope that is all right."

"Pink is my favorite color!" Molly said. She hugged his legs again as she looked up. "Thank you Dr. C!"

"You're welcome and Molly, no more Mr. C business. Please call me Carlisle. I think we are past the whole doctor thing." Carlisle explained smiling at the child.

"Mama said we are friends now. Are we?" She asked innocently.

Carlisle looked up at Bella who smiled and nodded. "Yes Molly, we are friends."

"Yah, I love friends. Can we eat now?" Molly asked as she rubbed her stomach.

Carlisle laughed. "Sure, let's have a seat." Carlisle said as he and Molly sat on the blanket. He began to unpack the lunch bag and hand out food. He grabbed a collapsible bowl for Zoe. Bella reached in and grabbed a water bottle before his hands could reach it.

"Let me do this, you have lunch to set up," she smiled. She walked away about a foot and poured the water in the dish. Zoe drank it and then laid down next to the blanket. Bella turned around and sat down with Carlisle and Molly. Molly was laughing at something Carlisle had told her. Carlisle had placed a plate of food in front of Bella. She thanked him before taking a bite of the sandwich. The three chatted and joked around while eating. When everyone had finished their food, Carlisle brought up the topic of the cupcake.

"But mom, it's a pink cupcake!" Molly said as she began to whine.

"As long as you use your manners, you may have one."

Molly smiled as she asked Carlisle for one. He happily gave it to her. He asked Bella if she wanted one. Bella said no because she could never eat one on her own. Carlisle had suggested splitting it with her, which made Bella agree. They continued to talk before cleaning up and working their way back down the trail.

Instead of running and racing with the dog, Molly and Zoe walked slowly down the path. By the time they finished their walk, the ferry was waiting for them. Molly took both Bella and Carlisle's hands. They found a seat and sat down. Molly rested her head in her mother's lap and her feet rested on Carlisle's knees. Bella was already dreading waking her up to walk home. As Molly slept, Bella looked at Carlisle. He was lost in his own thoughts as he gazed out into the ocean. Bella reached over and rubbed his arm to get his attention.

"Thank you so much for today. It was a lot of fun to just get out there for the day. She isn't used to so much walking. I apologize for what she might be like when the boat docks. She's going to be cranky when I wake her up." Bella explained.

Carlisle looked at her. "Why wake her?"

"Because I won't be able to carry her home. She'll be too heavy to carry that whole way."

Carlisle nodded as he looked at the sleeping child. She looked peaceful. He looked back up at Bella. "How comfortable would you feel walking Zoe back to your place?"

Confused, Bella looked at him. "I think I would be fine, but I can't. Molly doesn't wake up easily. I might have to carry her part of the way."

"What if I carried her?"

Bell shook her head. "No, Carlisle, I couldn't ask you to do that. You have done so much for us today. I couldn't ask you that too."

"Well, you didn't ask, I volunteered. I don't mind, honestly, as long as you're comfortable with Zoe."

"Zoe and I will be fine, if you are sure. I don't want you to do it if you don't want to," Bella said softly.

"Bella," Carlisle said as he looked at her. "I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to do it. Don't worry, all right?"

"All right, thank you." Bella said as the boat docked. She took the cooler and Zoe from Carlisle before he lifted a sleeping Molly up. He rested her body against his and followed Zoe and Bella off the boat. On their way to Bella's home, Carlisle talked and joked around, causing Bella to laugh hysterically.

When they finally reached her home, Carlisle followed Bella into Molly's room. He placed her on her bed and covered her up with the afghan on the bottom of her bed. When he turned to leave, Zoe had jumped on to the bed and curled up next to Molly. He was motioning to get the dog down when Bella placed her hand on his.

"If you don't have any plans, come on in and leave them and let's talk out there."

Carlisle nodded and followed Bella out and into the living room.

"Do you want a drink or anything? I have coffee, iced tea, juice, ice tea. Water."

"Ice tea would be great, thank you," Carlisle answered. He watched Bella go into the kitchen as he began to look at picture around the room. He looked at a picture of Bella as a young child with a man in a police uniform. He saw another picture of Bella with a woman and a man with dark hair. There was another picture of Bella hugging a man who towered over her. He too had dark hair and tanned skin. He looked protective of her.

Carlisle was startled when Bella entered the room. He pointed to the picture of her with the younger man. He swallowed as he looked at her and accepted his drink. "Thank you. Is this, Michael?"

Bella laughed. "No, that's my older over protective brother Jacob, who lives in New York City. Thank god he's cut his hair since that picture!" She paused and pointed to another photo. "This one over there is my younger brother Seth. He's taller than that now. This one, over here," she paused as she walked over to the table in front of the window. "This is Mike and I." She smiled as she handed it to Carlisle. "We had just moved into the apartment, in Allston, thus the boxes in the back. He kept messing with his camera instead of unpacking and took this one. He said this picture was the beginning of the rest of our lives together. God that man had so much in him. He would have been a great teacher, father." Bella said as she stared at the picture longingly. Carlisle handed the picture back to her and watched as she placed it in its original spot with shaky hands. She walked back over and sat next to Carlisle.

"Have you dated since him?" He asked quietly. He regretted asking as soon as the words left his mouth.

She shook her head. "No. I haven't even thought about it."

Nodding, Carlisle looked at her again. His eyes studied hers. She looked sad, happy and nervous at the same time. "Do you think you're ready to?"

Bella inhaled as she looked at the picture on the table. She had tears in her eyes but looked back at Carlisle. "I think I am. I don't think he'd want me to be alone for the rest of my life."

Carlisle moved from the chair to the couch and sat closer to Bella. "Is that how you really feel? Honestly?"

Again, with tears leaving the corner of her eyes, she nodded her head. Carlisle rubbed her hand and tried to sooth her as he spoke up. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm scared," she honestly admitted. "I have no idea what I'm doing in this dating thing. Mike was it. We dated in high school and then up to his death. There has never been anyone before or after except for one horrible date with a jerk. I'm scared because guys will be turned off once they find out about Molly. I'm afraid of how dating might impact Molly. I'm just scared." She repeated as she began to cry again. Carlisle wrapped his arms around her and embraced her. Bella rested her head on his shoulder as she cried. Once Bella composed her again, she pulled back and wiped her eyes. "Thank you."

Carlisle smiled as he squeezed her hand. "You've been doing this all day. Don't thank me, really." He paused and took a breath. He was nervous. "What if I told you I knew someone who I think would be interested in you?"

"What?" Bella asked a little on the shocked side. She was just getting to know Carlisle and now he wanted to set her up with someone?

Carlisle nodded as he continued. "I know for a fact that he will absolutely understand Molly is first and always will be. He also understands about taking things slow. This person is also shy about dating. He doesn't have a whole lot of experience in that area either."

"Who-who is this person?" Bella asked. She was afraid who he might suggest. "Why do you want to set me up?"

"No set up, I promise. Blind dates are painful. I know, I've been there." Offering a half smile, he looked into her eyes again. "I was thinking more of me."

"What?" Bella shrieked. She was shocked more than anything. Yes, she was attracted to him, but could he really like her too?

Carlisle pushed close to her again. He pushed her hair behind her ears. His eyes never left hers. "I know it isn't so conventional, but I'd like to take you out on a date and show you a good time you deserve."

Bella leaned back and laughed. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but I don't get it. Why would you be interested in me? You are a doctor, you are successful and really, really handsome. You told me you have grown children. Why would you want to start all over again?" She paused as she brought her head into her hands. She took a deep breath and continued. "I believe the whole point of dating is to find someone you eventually want to marry. I don't want to get married next week, but that's the point to me. Eventually I think I would like to have another baby."

Carlisle nodded. "So you have thought about dating some what?"

"Very, very minimally. I'm not saying we are soul mates and we should plan a wedding if we started dating, but you told me your kids are grown and you are divorced. Would you really want to start all over again with that aspect of your life?" Bella asked.

Carlisle sat back. He was beginning to doubt his whole stupid idea. Then he looked at Bella again. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"I want to tell you a little about myself. Like you and Mike, I met my ex wife when we were in high school. We were the only people we'd been with and we were so happy. We grew up around here and went to college in Chicago. When we were in our second year she found out she was pregnant. We had a quick wedding two weeks before our daughter was born. She thankfully waited to make her debut until the after the end of the semester. I worked two jobs that summer to provide for the three of us. I was so tired but I was twenty, I could handle it. In September we started school and found an older babysitter who took pity on two poor college kids and she watched the baby.

"I guess we were happy at first. Two years after our daughter was born, we graduated with our undergrad, both of us with honors. A month later our son was born. In September I began going to medical school. I was so incredibly busy. I felt bad; between work and school I never saw my family at first. Any free minute I had a scooped up my kids. I knew I had to work hard then to provide for them later. I loved being a father and there was nothing I could do to spend time and actually be the father the kids deserved. I still carry a lot of that guilt today.

"I don't know if it was because of medical school and working, but I think my wife and I started growing apart from each other. I loved her with all of my heart, but I don't think she felt that way about me. I really did try my best to be home. I love being a dad. I wanted more kids once med school was over. She said she was done with children."

Carlisle looked away from Bella and sat back in the couch. He looked over at her and continued his story. "She cheated on me, a lot. I thought a change of scenery would be good for us so I talked her into moving the kids back here, as much as I didn't want to. My father was a big shot at Mass General and wanted me to take over for him. I didn't want to so that created a battle every opportunity I saw him. Our mothers helped us watch the kids while we were working. She went back to school to get her masters. I really thought that things were going to be different. I thought maybe my wife was suffering because I wasn't around so much. I thought we were going to be okay. Needless to say I was wrong. She continued to cheat here too.

"We stayed together until the kids were graduated from high school. After our son graduated, we announced we were divorcing. Her selfish needs and wants pretty much tore our family apart. My daughter claimed we didn't try hard enough to save our marriage. Our son was devastated. He was so mad at his mother. He didn't talk to her for months afterwards.

"When the divorce was finalized, there were no hard feelings, at least from me. I figured we simply weren't met to be. I know she cheated several times, but I could never cheat on her. I'm not that guy who does that. We were married for just over twenty years. Fifteen of those we lived a lie."

Silence filled them as Bella looked at him. "How long have you been divorced?"

"Eight years. Once the divorce was finalized, she actually said she regretted the entire marriage. She said that the children and I were her three biggest mistakes. Our son overheard her and didn't speak to her until recently. I love kids, I always have. As I said I wanted more children but she didn't. I think that's why I specialize in pediatrics. I get to help kids every day. I know I'm not the typical age of a father, but I still have some good years left in me and I would still like to have another child. It's a dream of mine."

Silence filled the air for just a few brief seconds. "Can you tell me about your children? What are they like?" Bella asked trying to change the subject. She saw that he was getting upset and didn't want to see him like that.

Carlisle smiled. Pride beamed from his body. His eyes lit up as he began to speak about his children. "My daughter is a free spirit. She was living in California for a while. She thought she was a lesbian, and then decided there was no way she was. She was earthy crunchy and ate only organic foods, and then she wasn't. She was a vegetarian and then wasn't. She is just trying to find her place in the world. She just moved back to the area. I think she just got a job, I think. We are meeting for lunch this week. She lives with her mother for the time being.

"My son has it a little more together. He is pursuing his masters in music. He is an incredible musician. He has played the piano since he was three. He picked up the guitar when he was in high school and started playing without a single lesson. He has a wonderful voice, although he would never admit to it. He doesn't think he has a gift for music. I have no idea where he got it from. He already has a job lined up for a music company after he graduates in May. He has already composed music for a movie."

"That's impressive," Bella smiled.

"It is. He is amazing." Carlisle paused and took another breath as he offered a half smile. "I haven't shared this much information with anyone before."

Bella laughed nervously. "We must have that effect on each other because I haven't shared much about Michael to other people either."

Carlisle grabbed Bella's hand again and squeezed it. "I don't understand why you don't see yourself clearly."

"What do you mean?"

Carlisle shook his head as he looked at her before speaking. "You just said a few minutes ago that you don't understand why I'd be interested in you. Bella, you are one of the most amazing people I have ever met. You have been faced with so many challenges and not only have you overcome them all, you came out holding your head high. You are beautiful inside and out. You are a wonderful mother. You are definitely a better mother to Molly than my ex was ever to my kids. Because of everything I just named, I wanted to get to know you better. I want to know what else is inside of you."

Bella was literally speechless. She didn't know how to respond to him. She didn't get the chance as Carlisle continued to talk. "I haven't been in a relationship since my marriage. I have been on dates, but no one I wanted to see again. Usually those didn't make it beyond the second date. I don't know what I'm doing when it comes to dating. I haven't met anyone until I met you who I wanted to purse a relationship with, until you. I know I'm older than you but," Carlisle paused as he got lost in Bella's eyes again. Tears filled both of their eyes.

Bella stood up and wrapped her arms around her body. She sighed and looked at Carlisle again. She licked and bit her bottom lip as she wiped her tears. "You know, if we did this thing we'd have to go slow."

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, I understand that. I can do slow."

"I mean really slow Carlisle. And Molly has to come first no matter what. I don't want her to get confused."

Carlisle stood up and walked towards Bella. "I wouldn't expect anything less. I want you to know that I would rather try this with you than not at all." He laughed as he took Bella's hand. "I have a confession to make."

"What is that?"

"I don't really like the coffee where you work. I went there a few times before I met you. I was running late and needed a coffee and that was the closet place to where I live. I stopped in and you waited on me. You were so nice and kind and just had something about you. Plus, you made the coffee a little weak, which was good to me. I stop and get tea when you aren't working." He paused as they shared a laugh. "I kept coming back just to see you. It has nothing to do with the coffee. When you finally ran into me, I was so happy because it gave us a reason to talk. There is something about you that makes me want to know you more. I'm drawn to you Bella. I really like you," he admitted as he leaned in to kiss her. Before his lips met hers, his phone rang. He looked at it and sighed. "It's my son. He must have just arrived to New York City. I told him to call me when he got there. I'm sorry I have to take this."

"No problem. I have to put the dishes away anyway," she told him as she walked away to give him some privacy.

"Hello Edward, how's the city?" Carlisle smiled into the phone.

As Bella made her way into the kitchen she smiled. She couldn't believe how Carlisle felt about her. She felt like she was going to burst. She felt the best she had in a long time, and then something came crashing down on her like a ton of bricks. She was thinking about what Carlisle was saying earlier. My daughter is a free spirit. She just moved back to the area. I think she just got a job. My son is pursuing his masters in music. He already has a job lined up for a music company after he graduates in May. Hello, Edward?

She began to think again. Edward is Edward Cullen who is a music student pursuing his master's degree. His free spirited sister just moved back from LA, which is in California. Edward said his mother cheated on his father several times.

Finally everything made sense. As Bella watched Carlisle smile and laugh as he spoke to his son, she leaned back on the sink and could say the only thing that came to her mind. "Oh my god!"


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note:

Hello! I couldn't keep you guys waiting, so here is the next chapter. Would love to know what you think of this chapter and the aftermath of Bella's realization. What do you think Bella should do?

Again, thank you for the comments and the adds!

-Lisa

* * *

Chapter Ten

"Miss Swan, will you please stay after class? I would like to speak with you." Edward asked before he dismissed the class.

Bella nodded and walked towards the desk. She was happy her Monday was almost over. This was her last class of the day. She was heading over to the coffee shop to help Angela out an extra day since one of the other employees went AWOL. Then she'd have to get Molly. She looked around as students were filing out of the class. A few remained behind and were chatting amongst themselves. "Hi," Bella smiled shyly.

"Hi," Edward said returning her smile. "Did you have a good weekend?"

She nodded. _Yes, I enjoyed getting to know your father. He is an incredibly sweet man. He kissed me twice this weekend and I enjoyed both of them. I want to get to know him better._ "Yes, it was a good weekend, how about you?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I had to go to New York to sign some papers for my job that starts in May. Nothing too exciting. Glad to be back though." He paused as he grabbed his calendar. "My m-" he paused to look around and see other students. Chances were those students weren't listening, but he didn't want to risk the chance of the others knowing that the professor was his mother. "Professor Platt has scheduled a meeting with you for next Wednesday at eleven. Is that all right with you?"

"Yes, of course. Thank you," Bella sincerely told Edward.

As the few students who remained after class left, Edward looked into Bella's chocolate eyes. "It isn't a problem. Bella, I want you to know that I thought of you all weekend and of our date. I had fun with you. I know it was only our first one, but I really enjoyed it. You are really easy to talk to and open up to. I am hoping we can go out again sometime," Edward said now sounding shy.

Bella felt herself sweating. She knew Edward was Carlisle's son. She didn't know what to say or do. She was thankful that nether Edward nor Carlisle knew that either was interested in Bella. She had to do something before they figured it out.

"You know, it's just going to take a little patients. I have a lot to juggle between Molly and school."

"How is Molly?" Edward asked.

"She's good. She's doing well, thank you."

"You know, I like kids. We could bring her with us. It doesn't have to be a date just for us. I would like to get to know both of you. We could go to the Children's Museum or Franklin Park Zoo or just out for ice-"

Bella interrupted Edward before he could continue. "That's very sweet of you Edward. We have a few things coming up and are busy for the next few weekends," Bella lied. She wasn't good at it and hoped she was convincing enough.

Edward nodded. "That's fine. I'll wait for you until you are ready."

"Thank you," Bella smiled as she slid out of the room and hurried to work.

* * *

When she arrived at the coffee shop, she slid in and was thankful to see the place dead.

"Miss Bella, how was your weekend?" Angela inquired.

"That is a loaded question."

Angela raised an eyebrow. "Oh no, that doesn't sound good. What happened?"

"Do you think you really want to know Ang?"

"I asked, spill girl! It can't be that bad." Angel laughed.

Bella took a breath. "Well, Edward was charming and handsome and really nice. He knows about Molly because we ran into him on Thursday night at the store. I introduced him to Molly and he introduced me to his sister who just moved back from LA. I found out on our date that he has had a lot of bad luck in relationships. He was engaged but his fiancée cheated on him. He tried again and she kept on cheating, thus why he's single. He wants to see me again. He even said he likes kids and we could go to a kid friendly place and bring Molly."

Angela looked confused. "Bella, that's great, what's wrong with that?"

"Let me tell you what else happened this weekend. Edward and I ended our date saying we'd have to get together again. This last weekend he had to go to New York City to sign some paper work for his new job, which will begin after he graduates after he graduates."

"Edward is your TA, right? He's the one who was a prick."

"Right and he isn't a prick. He isn't even an art major. He is a music major. He got the job because his mother is the head of the art department and needed a TA."

"Okay, that doesn't sound so horrible. How was the evening with the doctor?"

"My daughter made an impression with the doctor. They had fun and he brought his dog. He invited us to go to an island in Boston Harbor on Saturday, which we did. He packed a picnic lunch and brought his dog and wore out Molly. He carried her home from the ferry. He didn't want me to wake her up."

"Oh Bella, that's so sweet."

"It was. We started talking and he flat out told me he was interested in getting to know me and Molly more. He told me about his failed marriage. His wife was a serial cheater. He has two adult children. One is a free spirit who just moved home from LA. Then he talked about his son who is in college to get his master's degree in music. Turns out his son was in New York City this weekend signing paper work for a job after school."

It didn't take long before Angela gasped. "Oh." She paused before she continued. "Oh my god, they're father and son?"

Nodding her head, she looked at Angela. "Yes."

"Do they know? Do they know that they are both interested in you?"

"No, I almost said something to Carlisle before he left, but I chickened out. He kissed me before he left. His lips are so soft. Of course he kissed me after Edward called him. Then today Edward stopped me after class to talk to me and I didn't say anything. I don't know what to do."

"How old is Carlisle?"

Bella looked at Angela and leaned back in the stool. "He's forty seven."

Angela nodded her head slowly. "Forty seven? Bella, he's-"

"I know, I know, but-"

Angela smiled. "He looks awesome. I would have never guessed that."

"Do you think it's weird? I mean he's old enough to be my father."

Angela thought for a moment. "Does he make you happy?"

"Well, we've had one date and it was with my daughter, but so far, yes, yes he does make me happy. I would never think he was my parents' age."

"Then you know what I think, age is just a number. You know Ben is older than me." She paused and looked at Bella. "That is one thing that should take your mind off of things. What are you going to do about junior? Do you have feelings for him too?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "No? Yes? I am attracted to him, but I don't know him. It doesn't matter because I'm a hypocrite when it comes to him."

"What does that mean?"

"It means Edward wants to take the time to get to know me and my daughter, I should feel thankful, but instead I'm hiding behind my daughter. It's just been easier for me to open up to Carlisle because he took care of my daughter. He is a parent; it is easier to talk to him. Edward says he likes children, but has he ever been around them? Does he know what to do with them? Will he get mad if I have to cancel a date because she is sick? I've already let Carlisle take us out. Angela, I'm so confused."

Angela hugged Bella. She could feel how tense she was. She pulled away. "I'm going to get you some water so we can talk about this Lifetime movie you seem to have gotten yourself stuck in," Angela said as she disappeared to the back of the counter. She grabbed the Poland Springs bottles and handed it Bella. "Now do you have any idea what you are going to do?"

"I don't know, but I have to say something. Oh shit. This just got worse."

"What are you talking about?"

Bella sipped her water before sighing. "This means my professor is my possible boyfriend's ex-wife, or my possible boyfriend's mother."

"That complicates things, right?"

"Just a bit." Bella let out a soft yelp as she looked at Angela.

"The fun keeps getting funny," Angela added. "You need to have a plan."

"That is what I need to do but I have no inkling what to do. Do they make Accidentally Dating Father and Son for Dummies? Because I need some help! I haven't been interested in anyone in five years and look at this now!" Bella yelled in frustration.

"You just have to do what is best for you and Molly."

"Which is what? I don't know what it is."

"You know, maybe you should take the afternoon of before you get Molly from school. Go home and take some time for yourself and just think."

"Thanks Angela. I have to ask you a question though. If I do date Carlisle, do you think it will be weird because he's older than me by a lot?"

Angela shook her head. "I think love is love. I think you find it when you are least expecting it and in the most unlikely places and even people, so, no. I don't think it's weird. We can't control everything in our life Bella."

Bella nodded. "Thanks Angela for everything today. I'm sorry I wasn't more help today." Bella said as she gathered her belongings to go home.

Angela saw in the distance out in the window Carlisle and his dog. "Hmm, Bella, I don't want to complicate things, but Carlisle is walking this way as we speak. Do you want to leave through the back?"

Laughing, Bella shook her head. "No, that's all right. I have to face the music at some point, don't I?"

"True enough. Just so you know, he comes in here and talks about you, but not in a creepy way. He says you are the best thing to ever have happened to the coffee shop. He is always complimenting you to me, because he knows I own the shop. If it was creepy I wouldn't be encouraging you to pursue a relationship with him," Angela smiled.

Taking another deep breath, Bella turned to leave noticing that Carlisle was tying Zoe's leash to the banister right outside the shop. She looked over at Angela. "This is it. I'm going to talk to him. It'll be over before it even began."

"Don't think that way. Be positive."

Bella's hand was on the door. "Right, positive. See you later Ang."

"Good luck Bella." Angela said as the door opened and Carlisle walked in.

"Hi Angela. Bella, what a pleasant surprise. It's nice to see you." He smiled.

Bella returned his smile. She felt the butterflies flutter in her stomach. "It's nice to see you too."

"Are you working today?"

"No, I just had to ask Angela a few things."

"After I grab my tea," he smiled. "Would you like to walk with Zoe and me? I could show you my place; I don't live far from here."

Bella looked at Angela, who smiled and looked like she was encouraging Bella to say yes. Bella looked at Carlisle and still smiled. "Sure, that sounds great."

Angela went to work and prepared Carlisle's tea to his liking. He and Bella said goodbye and walked out the door. Bella patted Zoe and took her leash and began to follow Carlisle's lead to his house.

"It was nice running into you this afternoon," Carlisle smiled.

Bella nodded grinning. "It is nice to see you too."

"How were your classes?" He asked sincerely.

"They were fine. Why aren't you at the hospital?"

"I have a twenty for hour shift coming up tomorrow so today I have off."

"How many days do you work a week?" Bella inquired.

"I usually do three twenty four hour shifts. A few of us alternate weekends too. The days vary."

"Wow, that's kind of intense."

"It is but its fine. I'm always busy when I'm at work and I sleep when I'm not. It's not a big deal."

"I don't think I would be able to do that. That's a long day."

Carlisle nodded in agreement. "It is but you don't even realize it until the day is over. Some days are worse than others." He paused and began to ask her questions. "Why did you choose art as a major?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "When I was little my father used to take me to the museums in Seattle all the time. He said that he didn't know of many father daughter activities and we couldn't always go fishing. He said he was interested in art but would have never majored in it like me. He was a businessman, typical, right?" Bella laughed.

"That's really sweet. What do you want to do when you graduate? Will you still live here or will you move back home?"

"I don't know what I want to do. I was thinking about maybe getting my master's in education and becoming a teacher. I don't know." Bella stopped and thought about the second part of his question. "I think I want to stay here. I mean, I love Washington and my family is from there, but no one is really there. My mom is traveling everywhere. Seth is in Seattle and Jacob is in New York. It kind of feels right to lay down my own roots." Bella explained as she turned down a street following Carlisle.

"What's your favorite color?" Carlisle asked.

"Purple," Bella said as she looked down at her shirt and laughed. "This color to be precise."

Carlisle stared at Bella's shirt. "Royal purple, perhaps it says something about you?" He paused and then laughed. "I'm sorry. Did that sound as bad as I thought?"

"It did, but you are forgiven."

"To be completely honest, it is a great color on you."

Blushing, Bella said, "Thank you." She looked around and noticed where she was. "That's Beacon Hill Nursery School."

"Yes it is."

"That's Molly's school," she smiled.

"Really? I live right there," he said pointing to a brick house diagonally across the street.

"Molly might have picked one of your flowers when she started school, but don't tell her I told you, she'd be mortified since you are her idol and all," Bella teased.

Carlisle laughed as they crossed the street. "Your secret is safe with me." He stopped in front of the house he pointed out. They climbed the stairs and he stopped. "This is me. You want to come in?"

Bella nodded as he unlocked the door. He bent down to let Zoe off her leash. "She has the run of the house, so she's good. She'll probably get some water and rest on my bed upstairs." He paused before looking at Bella again. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Could I have some water please?" She smiled as she sat on the couch.

Carlisle smiled. "Absolutely. I'll be right back."

Bella watched him walk towards the kitchen. She stood up and began to look at a few photos he had. A few were of us children when they were younger. As she looked up, she saw a picture staring back at her. It was a picture from Christmas time with both Alice and Edward. Any doubts that she had that Carlisle and Edward were related was spelt out in front of her.

"Here you go," Carlisle said as he handed her the glass.

"Thank you," she smiled as her attention was brought back at the pictures.

Carlisle grabbed the picture and looked at it as he began to explain. "This is my daughter, Alice and this is my son Edward. This was taken when Edward and I went to Los Angeles to visit her two years ago for Christmas."

Bella politely smiled and nodded her head as she took a sip of her water. Carlisle kept talking about his children while beaming. Bella spoke up.

"I actually know him." Bella blurted out without thinking.

Carlisle looked at her with a curious look. "You do? How?"

Bella bit her lip and looked up at Carlisle. "He is the teacher's assistant in one of my classes."

Carlisle nodded. "You go to Boston University?"

"Yes I do."

Again Carlisle nodded. "You're in Professor Platt's class?"

"Yes I am." Bella quickly replied. She looked up at Carlisle and watched his reaction. She couldn't read it. He walked away and sat on the couch. He leaned on his knees and rested his head in his hands.

"I can't believe this," Carlisle mumbled.

Bella walked over to him and sat next to him. She was about to ask a question which she already knew the answer to. "What can't you believe?"

Looking up, Carlisle laughed humorlessly. "Edward talked to me about a girl he really liked and is trying to get to know better." Carlisle stopped and took a breath. "That's you, isn't it?"

Bella silently nodded as Carlisle looked away. He again spoke softly but with hurt in his voice. "Did you know? I mean when did you realize that we were related?"

Speaking nervously, Bella was honest. "On Saturday when he called you. I swear I didn't put everything together until then."

Again, Carlisle nodded as he looked away from her. He doubtfully began to speak. "Really? You just realized this on Saturday?"

"Yes I did. You were talking about him and then he called and you said his name and it all just clicked. Carlisle, I'm sorry. I took a few days to kind of think about things and-"

"Does he know? Does he know that you have dated both of us?" Carlisle inquired sounding irritated.

"Edward and I went out for lunch. I would hardly call that dating." Bella took a deep breath and looked at Carlisle who was growing angry. "I really have enjoyed getting to know you. Molly really likes you and you have made her so happy. Everything since Friday has gone back to 'Dr. C" some how."

"Is that why you want to date me, because I make your daughter happy?"

"No, of course not. God, why is nothing coming out right?" Bella asked with tears in her eyes. She didn't think this conversation would take a turn this way.

Taking a deep breath, Carlisle looked at Bella again. "I'm sorry I got so angry. I have never experienced something like this before."

"And I have? Do you think I make a habit of being attracted to both a father and his son? Oh my god, I sound like some kind of slut." Bella said upset.

He hadn't meant to make her upset and was feeling guilty. Carlisle looked at Bella and again took a deep breath before he spoke. "Bella, you're not a slut. I'm sorry. I'm trying to absorb everything that is happening. Edward has had a hard time with girls. Even before Kate, his fiancée who cheated, he was always attracted to the wrong kind of girl. He has suffered heart break after heart break. When he told me about the strong, independent girl who was in a class he was help teaching, I was excited for him. I know the world is small, but I never expected it to be this small. I never expected that girl to be you. You don't know how much you have already made him happy all ready." He paused as he swallowed and then looked up at him. "Do you like him?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders. Angela had just asked her that same question just a little earlier. "He's nice, he's really nice, but I don't know him." Bella paused and let out a nervous laugh. "I don't really know you well either, but I have enjoyed the time we have spent together. I've enjoyed getting to know you." Bella paused and took a sharp breath. "I like you Carlisle. I like you a lot. Please understand I have never lied to you. I really want to get to know you better and not for my daughter, but for myself."

Carlisle nodded as he took everything in. He ran his hand through his hair and looked at Bella again. "Are you going to see Edward again?"

Again, shrugging her shoulders, Bella answered honestly. "I don't know. He wants to go out again."

"You know I wouldn't be upset if you wanted to end things right now. Edward is a great guy. He's smart and has a bright future ahead of him." Carlisle honestly told Bella.

"I don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt either one of you, but enviably someone is going to get hurt."

"I don't want to see Edward hurt again. His mother has hurt him, the women he has dated have hurt him. I couldn't hurt him. I don't want you to hurt him either."

"Well I don't want to come between a father and son." She said louder, finally breaking down. She looked into Carlisle's crystal blue eyes and spoke from her heart. "I have already told you, I really like you and I don't want to lose you in my life. I don't know what kind of relationship we have or where it will end up, but I want you in my life. I knew it's early in our relationship and I hope you aren't angry with me or think I'm some kind of weirdo but I really like you." Bella said as she began to cry again. This was harder than she had imagined.

Carlisle engulfed Bella in his arms and pulled her close to him. The truth was he was really enjoying his time spent with her and didn't want that to change either, but he had to think of his son. "Bella, of course I don't think you are a weirdo. I'm not mad either, I'm just confused. I don't know what to do." He paused as her crying slowed. "Have you told Edward?"

She shook her head no and then let out an anxious laugh. "No, however he did tell me this morning that I have a meeting with my professor."

"With Esme?" He asked. He wondered what the odds of all of this happening to someone were.

"Yes."

Carlisle joined in her laughter as he slowly let her go. "I never ever thought in my wildest dreams that I would be in a situation like this."

"I have next to no experience in dating and this wasn't even on my radar as a possibility," Bella admitted.

Still sitting close to her, Carlisle began to speak. "I hope Esme is nice to you. She is an extremely hurtful woman."

"I gathered that from just the little bit you've talked about her. Just from listening to her lecture she seems cold. The only class I have missed was the day after Molly was in the hospital. I emailed her to tell her I had a family emergency and she was very cold in the response. She told me she hoped I wasn't going to make a habit out of not going to class." Bella rambled.

Carlisle nodded. "That sounds like Esme. I don't know what happened to make her turn from the caring loving person she used to be." Carlisle wondered as he paused for a moment. He looked at Bella and inhaled slowly as he looked at her. He brought the conversation back to their relationship. "Maybe," he began whispering. "Maybe we shouldn't move forward with our relationship until you figure out what it is you want to do. Maybe we shouldn't see each other until then."

A fresh set of tears made their eye from Bella's eyes and down her cheeks. She knew Carlisle was right. She knew things would get more awkward and more confusing if she kept on seeing both of them. She silently nodded.

Carlisle felt terrible for the way he had made her feel. It broke his heart to see this woman who he was attracted to and felt protective of cry in his home. He picked up her hand and gently squeezed her hand. "Please don't be angry with me. I think this is for the best."

Trying to choke back her tears so she could speak, Bella looked at him. "I'm not mad and I know it is for the best. I'll see Edward on Wednesday and try to bring this up."

"I'll talk to him too," Carlisle promised softly.

"I should go now," Bella said releasing her hand from Carlisle's. She began to walk to the door with her head held low.

Carlisle followed behind her following her slow pace. "Good bye Bella."

Bella nodded and walked out of his house without saying a word. She slowly walked down the stairs and then picked up her pace once her feet met the sidewalk. She never looked back.

What Bella hadn't seen were the tears leaving Carlisle's eye. He too shared in the pain and disappointment that ripped through Bella's body.

Later that evening, Bella let Molly put on a movie and watched it cuddled with her daughter. In the middle of cartoon, Bella's phone alerted her she had a text. She reached on the end table and grabbed it. It was from Rose. Bella had left her a voice mail earlier in the evening. She was crying and had told her about her afternoon conversation with Carlisle. She wanted to talk to Rose about it more but she didn't want to discuss it in front of Molly. Bella silently read Rose's message.

_I just got your message. What's up? Do you want me to come over?_

Quickly Bella texted her back. If you have the time. Molly goes to bed in a half hour so after that will be good.

Within moments her phone vibrated again. _I'll see you soon. Chin up, we'll figure something out._

As promised Rose arrived at Bella's house within the half hour after Molly was tucked safely in bed. As Bella opened the door, she hugged Bella. Once inside, Rose held out a bag she had brought. "I didn't know if you wanted a girly night with ice cream and the toppings so I brought this stuff. I also didn't know if you wanted an adult girly night so I brought two bottles of wine."

Although they had been friends for only a few months, Bella didn't know what she had done before Rose. She was truly her life saver on more than one occasion.

"I'll get the glasses. You can put the ice cream away. Thank you Rose for everything."

Rose smiled. "Bella, Emmett is like your brother which practically makes us sisters. We're family and this is what family does for each other. We take care of each other. Now get the glasses and let's talk."

Bella grabbed two wine glasses and the bottle opener and walked into the living room. She opened the bottle and poured some wine into both glasses. Bella again began to tell Rose about the developments in life pertaining to Carlisle and Edward. She explained everything she had said to Angela earlier in the day. She completed her story by breaking down and telling Rose about the conversation she had with Carlisle.

"I don't understand why I'm so upset. It's not like we date for forever and a day. He came over here for dinner and then we spent the entire day together on Saturday. It's not like it was long term or anything like that." Bella defended herself.

"It doesn't matter. You kind of had a relationship going with him before because you guys flirted at work. I hate to say this, but I think he did the right thing by putting things on hold for a while." Rose said before sipping her wine.

"I do too, but it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt like hell." Bella sipped her wine quickly and then put it down. "God, I haven't been interested in dating anyone in five years and all of a sudden two men are interested in me and want to get to know me. Why is it they are father and son? It's so frustrating! Rose, I have no idea what to do! I am going to talk to Edward, but Jesus, what do I do?"

Rose was silent as she looked at Bella. "This is easy. You are going to talk to Edward. You are going to tell him everything, be honest. Then he'll listen to whatever he has to say and take it from there. I also think it would be best if you got away for a little while. Didn't you say Jake was coming to visit you soon?"

"In two weeks, why?"

"Go visit your brother. Go spend time with him away from here. Take Molly to see The Lion King and to that huge Toys R Us and let her ride on the Ferris wheel. Just go away for the weekend and leave this behind."

"What if Jake has plans?"

"Then get a hotel room or something. Go somewhere else. Just get time away so you can think. Get your head straightened out." Rose smiled. "Plus, the rest might do you well. Even if Jake had plans, he'd rearrange them for you. Call him, I bet I'm right."

Bella picked up her cell phone. She found Jacob's number and called.

"Hey Bells, how are you?"

Bella took a breath. "I'm good Jake, you?"

"Busy, work is a bitch but I'm good. Is Molly all right?"

"Yes of course she is. Why would you ask that?"

"I am just making sure. I want to know that my two favorite girls are safe."

"Jacob, I'm a grown woman," Bella said rethinking her idea of a weekend with her brother.

"I know Bella, but I worry, that's all. So what's up? Oh and before you say anything I am talking to mom again. We are emailing back and forth. You can lock your doors now."

"Good it was getting drafty in here," Bella paused as she teased her brother. "I was wondering if you were busy this weekend?"

"This weekend? What's this weekend? Are you okay?"

"Jacob I'm fine. I was just thinking-Molly misses you. She asked about you a few times. Plus school is busy and it will be good to get away for a while. You're not that far away so I figured it would be a good break. I understand if you are busy and I know you are coming up in a few weeks but I just thought that-"

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Stop rambling. Of course you and Molly are more than welcome to come here. I would love to have you. When were you thinking of coming?"

"My last class is over at eleven on Friday. I'll grab Molly from school and we'll head on over to Amtrack and take the train. We should probably be there fiveish."

"That sounds good. Don't make a return reservations, I'll drive you back."

"Jacob, it's like a four hour trip one way. You don't have to do that."

"No, but I want to. I always want you to tell me what is really bothering you. Something is up. Is Emmett being a douche bag again? Is Rose being a bitch?"

"No! They are both great, really. Rose is such a good friend to me. I really don't know what I would do if she wasn't here," Bella said smiling at Rose. "Who said there was anything bothering me?"

"Bella, I'm your big brother, remember? I know these things. I have to get going, I have to finish a project that I'm working on, but you will tell me everything this weekend, okay?"

"Okay."

"Don't sound so enthusiastic about it." Jacob paused before repeating. "Are you sure everything is okay?"

"Yes, I promise. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, he sis?"

"Yes Jacob?"

"You know that I only annoy you because I love you, right?"

Bella smiled. "I do and I guess I love you too you big goon. I'll see you Friday night. I'll email you when I know the specifics about the trip."

"Sounds good. Hey, do you think Molly would sit through either Mary Poppins or The Lion King?"

"Mary Poppins actually scares her so I'd go with the Lion King."

"How in the world does Mary Poppins scare her?"

"She doesn't like the old banker men. She thought they were living in our attic back in Forks and never wanted to go upstairs by herself."

"Okay, that's the first time I have heard that one. She's unique, she's your daughter."

"That she is. I'll talk to you later. Thanks Jake, I appreciate it. Bye." Bella said as she hung up the phone.

"Jacob loves you. I told you he'd be fine with his favorite sister visiting," Rose smiled.

"I'm his only sister."

"Doesn't matter. Don't be mad at me."

"I really hate it when people start a sentence off like that."

"I'm serious. I've been thinking and I think you should call Edward before Wednesday."

"What? I can't. I don't have his phone number."

"Then email him. The longer you wait the worse it'll be. Just do it sooner than later so you quite making yourself feel bad, okay?"

Bella finished her glass of wine and looked up at her friend. "You're right. Tomorrow it is then. I'll email Edward."


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note:

Hello! thank you all so much for responding to the last chapter (as well as those who added the story to your favorites!). I'm sorry that not everyone is into the whole older man thing. I understand that isn't everyone's cup of tea. if you don't like it, don't read it. I'm not going to tell you if Bella chooses Carlisle or Edward. It is a little unorthodox that Bella be attracted to both father and son but I hope that people get over that. She is going to choice one person and this isn't going to be some silly inbreed story. It is among everything else a love story. I also don't see Bella has having daddy problems. She is a little mature for her age given what she has been through.

I ask if you continue to read the story just have an open mind. There is much more to the story than than an age game.

Thank you all for reading!

-Lisa

* * *

Chapter Eleven

_Hi Edward,_

_I hope all is going well and it is okay for me to contact you. I've had a lot on my mind and I feel as if I should explain what has been going on._

_First of all, I want to thank you for everything you done both in the classroom and out. I also had fun getting to know you and talking to you. It's because of that I feel I need to be completely honest with you._

_When I first moved back to Boston, I met a man who ended coming into my work. He flirted with me, and I back. He was very sweet to me. As time went on, there was an incident where he helped my daughter and that really tugged at my heart. I think she was smitten with him as soon as she met him. We spent some time together and things were going well. This man admitted that he wanted to get to know me better and I welcomed it._

_But then there was you. I had to figure out how I felt about you. I am still trying to figure that out. I don't know you well at all. You seem like a really sweet, nice guy. It seems as if you put your all into everything you do. I too was taken back with the care and the thought you gave Molly. The thought of including her in one of our dates melted my heart. It was a very sweet gesture._

_That leads me to the present and this is the part I pray you don't hate me for. I figured some things out and you know the other man I had been seeing. You know him pretty well actually. Edward, I have no idea how to say this, so I'm just going to say it. I was also seeing your dad but didn't realize it until the weekend. I never put your last names together. Cullen isn't that uncommon of a last name and we are in Boston where I feel like the whole city is either Irish or Italian. Anyway you two don't look alike. I had no idea. It was only when he began to talk about you and how proud he is of you and it began to click. It clicked when you called him from New York. He was at my house and about to kiss me._

_I know things are screwed up and I am truly, truly sorry for that. I don't know what to do. I wanted to call you but we have yet to exchange numbers. I feel like a coward going through email to talk to you, but I don't know what else to do._

_I spoke to Carlisle and we have decided not to go any farther in our relationship until you and I figure out what we want in ours. Your dad loves you a lot and doesn't want to see you get hurt (and I apologize in advance for anything I might have done to cause you more pain. It was definitely not my intention and believed me when I say I have never been in a predicament like this one before). _

_I don't know what to do. We have to talk Edward. I like you, or at least liked getting to know you, but I also have these feelings for Carlisle too. I don't know. Like I said, we need to talk. Please call me or email me back. I would like to meet some kind of resolution with you where neither you nor Carlisle gets hurt._

_-Bella_

_PS-My number is 617-554-7890. Let's talk?_

Before she could reread the email for the eighth time, Bella hit the send button. Carlisle and Bella had talked the day before. Bella was still feeling pretty terrible about the whole ordeal. She cringed when she walked Molly to school and looked away from Carlisle's home, even though she knew he wasn't home.

Once she was back to her house, Bella sat down and composed the email. She was nervous for Edward's reaction. She felt bad, especially since he had been so unlucky in love. She kept repeating to herself that she didn't intentionally begin to gain interest in both of them on purpose. It was pure coincidence.

As the day progressed, Bella finished her school work and went grocery shopping. She checked her email periodically and found Edward had yet to return her email. She sighed as she went off to pick up Molly. As they were walking back home, Molly smiled as she looked up at her mother.

"I made a really neat painting today. We used paint mixed with corn meal so it looks like the beach. "

"That's interesting," Bella said returning her smile.

"Yep. I made a picture with the oil pasteles."

"Pastels. They are called oil pastels honey."

"Oh," Molly replied. She looked up at her mother again. "I made a picture for you and a picture for Dr-I mean Carlisle. When are we going to see him again? This is even better than the other one I made."

_That's a good question honey_. "Honey, Carlisle is busy. He's working and he works really long hours. He works a whole day."

"Like a school day?"

"Longer. He works from when the sun comes out to when it goes down. Then he goes home and sleeps. We spent time with him while he had time off but he's working again so we'll have to wait until he is free," Bella smiled hoping her daughter would believe her. The truth was she wasn't lying. He really as at work, she just didn't want to get into more complicated issues with her daughter. "You know what? I think it is a beautiful day to play outside. Let's go to the park."

"Can we?" Molly asked excited.

"Of course. When we get home you can help me with dinner."

Molly grabbed her mother's hand as they began to skip towards the park. They talked about the rest of Molly's day at school and Halloween. Molly had decided she wanted to be Ariel from the Little Mermaid, which really wasn't a surprise to Bella. She promised she'd order her the dress tonight after dinner.

After the park, Molly again held onto her mother's hand as they walked home. Molly again was talking about something that had happened at school. Such joy escaped from her mouth. When they had arrived home, as promised, Bella let Molly help her in the kitchen to make dinner. By the time her bedtime rolled around, Molly was exhausted and went to bed without a story.

Bella then found herself at her computer. She ordered Molly's dress and then clicked over to her email. Edward had responded. She took a deep breath as she opened it up and began to read it.

_Whatever. No hard feelings-see you in class tomorrow. Edward_

That was it? That was what she waited and worried about all day? Not even a full sentence? She shook her head, shut off her computer and went to bed. She would just have to talk to him the following day after class.

* * *

"Remember, your papers are due two weeks from Friday. Have a good afternoon," Edward said as he dismissed the class.

Bella slowly walked over to his desk. He never looked up as he began to pack up his belongings. She stood in front of him trying to get his attention but he never looked up. She looked around noticing they were the only two people in the room. "Edward?"

Edward stopped what he was doing and looked up. "Yes Miss Swan, did you have a question."

_Miss Swan?_ "Miss Swan? Aren't we kind of past that now?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I am addressing you as I always have as well as every other student in this class. What can I help you with?" Edward told her without cracking a smile.

Bella's eyebrows rose. "I wanted to talk to you about the email."

"Which email would that be? I was unaware you had a question about the reading or the assignment. Which is it?"

Bella took a step back. "Neither actually. It was the personal email that I had sent you about our situation."

Edward took a breath and looked as if he was going to break down and finally talk to her. "Miss Swan, I cannot allow my personal life and school life to intermingle. I would appreciate it if you not contact me using the school email address. It's for school use only and not personal."

Looking disgusted, Bella began to fight back. "I had no other way to contact you. We never exchanged phone numbers and when I realized I had to talk to you it seemed only fair to contact you the only way I knew how!"

Edward took a deep breath. He looked hurt and pissed as he spoke up quietly. "Well Miss Swan, it would seem to me you didn't try hard enough. I know for a fact where you could have retrieved my phone number from."

"From where?"

"Does the name Dr. Cullen ring a bell to you? It seems in your own admission that you have spent a lot of time with him, he has my number so why didn't you ask him?"

Taken back, Bella froze. "I honestly didn't think of it. I was just concerned with talking to you."

Edward let out a disgusted chuckle. "You were concerned with talking to me? Really? Were you so concerned that my father and I might find out about each other? How long did you think you could let that go on? What kind of perverted person are you? What exactly did you want to come out of it?"

Bella shook her head. "It wasn't like that at all. I tried to explain to you in the email. I had no idea until it just clicked. When I went over Carlisle's I saw pictures of you and Alice and got my confirmation. Edward, you have got to believe me. I never thought that something like this would happen."

Edward shrugged his shoulders as he placed his hands in his pockets. He seemed less guarded as he spoke. "I don't know what your intention was but it hurt Bella."

"Edward, I didn't have any intentions. I haven't dated anyone in five years. I've had one boyfriend who died. Remember I told you Molly's dad wasn't coming back? He's not coming back because he's dead." Bella slipped. "I haven't been interested in anyone in all those years until I met you and Carlisle. I swear to you there are no other intentions. This just kind of happened."

Laughing again with no humor to be found, Edward looked at Bella. He walked a little closer to her and stared at her before he began. "You expect me to believe that someone who is attractive as you with a personality to match hasn't had a date in five years? Bella, I'm not a naïve or dumb person. You might be able to pull that off with my father, but it isn't working with me."

Bella was taken back. Was he so hurt and upset he was using being rude as a defense mechanism? "Edward, I am telling you the truth. Mike died right before Thanksgiving five years ago. The following February I found out I was three months pregnant. I had Molly and really didn't have time to deal with anything else. I was raising a child and helping my mother take care of my dying father. I moved here and I met you and Carlisle. Honestly, when I met you I thought you were arrogant and a prick, but you aren't. At least I didn't think you were after I got to know you a little better." She paused as Edward went back to pack the few items that remained on the desk into his bag. She stood in front of him. "Why aren't you listening to me? Why are you acting like this? Edward?"

Edward ignored Bella as he snapped his bag. He began to walk out of the classroom and slowly turned around. He gripped his straps and looked at Bella. He actually had begun to look sad and disappointed opposed to angry. He began in a whisper. "I was beginning to really like you. It isn't easy for me, as you are aware. I trusted you and you couldn't be honest with me?"

"I told you, it just clicked. How was I supposed to know right away? We weren't exclusively dating. I didn't do anything wrong. I am sorry if I ended up hurting you, but as I stated, I didn't want to do that. Can we talk about this? Please?"

Edward turned to leave the room before turning around. "I'm withdrawing my intent to have a relationship with you. The semester is almost over and after that we have no reason to see each other again, unless it is of course through my father. Good bye Miss Swan."

The feeling of defeat lingered throughout her body. She was stuck between the emotions of sadness and anger. She took a deep breath and slowly walked out the door.

* * *

"I think you need to just forget about the Cullen men. You are a beautiful person Bella, inside and out. You'll find someone. You know, I could introduce you to this guy the Em works with. He's-"

Bella shook her head. Rose had joined Bella for lunch after her talk with Edward. She needed to just vent. Bella offered Rose a smile. "Thank you Rose, but it isn't about finding a person right now. I just kind of fell into two of them. Two guys I really liked, and now I'm left again by myself. This is why I was so hesitant about Carlisle in the first place. I knew nothing good could come from it and look now."

"Bella, you did nothing wrong. You did the right thing. You spoke to both of them as soon as you realized things. You need to take a step back and wash your hands of this mess. You really have no reason to see Carlisle again and after December, you won't see Edward any more anyway because your class will end. Move on, forget about them." Rose explained her opinion.

After sipping her water, Bella shook her head. "I can't just do that. I want to call Carlisle and talk to him about it."

"And say what? 'I really liked you and your son and now he's acting like the prick I originally thought he was? I know you are really close to him, but is there still a chance for us?' Bella, there is no good that can come from this. I think you should pick up the shreds of your emotions and move on. You'll meet someone else and life will be back to being good. Honey, don't do it. You'll just get hurt and you've had enough of the pain," Rose said squeezing Bella's hand.

Bella slumped back in her seat. She rubbed her face with her hands. "This is so frustrating!"

"Just take deep breaths and move on. It's the best thing for you and for Molly," Rose repeated trying to talk some common sense into Bella. She hated seeing her friend like this.

Sighing, Bella looked at Rose. "You're right. You are absolutely right. Look where they have gotten me all ready, now where. I think I want to tell both of them I'm done, just so everyone is clear on that front."

"Bella, just leave well enough alone. Neither one of them deserve your efforts." Rose explained as the waiter brought the check. Rose picked it up and looked at Bella. "It's on me."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome and did it help?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "A little, thank you."

After Bella brought Molly to school, she returned to their home and began doing work. She checked her email to find another email from Edward. She clicked on it to be saddened that it was a mass email for everyone in her class. He had cancelled class for Friday.

She picked up the phone and dialed a number and waited patiently for an answer.

"Jacob Black speaking."

"Jake, I'm sorry to bug you at work-"

"Is everything all right? Are you and Molly okay?" He asked in a panic.

"Stop worrying, we're fine. I was just wondering if it was all right if I switched our reservations to come tonight instead of tomorrow. My class got cancelled and I figured-"

"Say no more. What time is your train coming in?"

"I can switch it for one that will arrive around six."

"Sounds perfect, I'll be there to pick you guys up and take you out for dinner. I miss you two and I can't wait to see you."

"Me too. Molly will be so excited. I'm going to pick her up from school early and we'll leave from there. She has no idea." Bella paused as she clicked and changed her reservations. "I'll see you tonight."

"Yes I will. I'm going to finish some work up so I can try to take the day off tomorrow to spend with you guys."

"Jacob, you don't have to do that."

"I want to. It's not every day I have my baby sister and my favorite niece here in the city with me."

"Jake, I'm twenty five, I would hardly consider myself your baby sister and Molly is your only niece. I'll talk to you later you nut job!"

"Thanks for the term of endearment sis. Bye Bells." Jacob spoke into the phone before hanging it up.

* * *

Bella added an extra set of clothes to the suitcase that she was sharing with Molly. She was finishing packing Molly's backpack of activities to keep her busy on the four hour ride when her doorbell rang. She raced downstairs to see who was at her door. She looked out the peep hole and saw a man holding flowers.

"Can I help you?"

"Are you Bella Swan?" He waited for her to nod before continuing. "I have a delivery for you, here you go. Have a nice day," he smiled as he left.

Bella brought the flowers inside. Beautiful deep pink calla lilies and light lilac colored hydrangeas, filled the simple amethyst colored vase. She grabbed the card and read it.

_After only three days I have been thinking about you. It's strange but I miss you. I hope you and Molly are well. Can we talk soon? -Carlisle_

Feelings of frustration and flattery took over her body. She let out a yell as she placed the flowers on the coffee table and finished packing Molly's bag. When she was finished she placed the flowers in the refrigerator to try to preserve them while she was away. She grabbed the large suitcase and began to walk towards the coffee shop to pick up her paycheck. She walked in to find Angela was alone with no customers around.

"You are really going then?" Angela asked.

"It's only for a long weekend. Rose insists I need time away to just think. Jacob knows something is up, so I'm going to have to explain the stupid situation I'm in. Oh, and to top it off, I got flowers today from Carlisle. He sent me freaking flowers and told me he misses me. Ang, what am I going to do?" Bella asked as she sat in a chair.

Angela looked at Bella before continuing. "I didn't want to say anything, but he's been in here and he doesn't seem like his normal self. He looks tired and isn't cheerful like he normally is. Have you made a decision about them yet? Where are you standing on that?"

"Oh, that was the other thing. I emailed Edward and he was a complete jerk about the whole thing." Bella began to tell Angela about how Edward had treated her.

"Wow, it sounds like a getaway might be a good idea." She paused and looked at Bella sympathetically. "Do you want to grab your check and head on your way?"

"That would be great. I also need to use the bathroom."

"Go to the restroom and then grab your check off of my desk. Make sure you say goodbye before you leave."

Bella did just that. She used the restroom and walked into Angela's office. She grabbed her check and was ready to begin to surprise Molly at school. She was walking out when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hi Angela, could I have a large iced green tea?" The man asked.

Bella couldn't believe how her luck was. She was staring at Carlisle. He looked as if he had just went running. She closed her eyes and quietly tried to sneak out. As soon as she walked out from the back, Carlisle noticed her.

"Bella?" He asked as he watched her walk over to her suitcase.

"Hi," she simply replied.

Carlisle walked away from the counter and studied Bella's big suitcase. "Are you going somewhere?"

She nodded and quietly answered, "Yes."

"Is Molly all right?"

"Yes, she's in school."

Carlisle nodded as he looked again from her luggage to her. "Is your family all right?"

"They are fine. I'm going to visit my brother in New York for the weekend. I'll be back on Sunday sometime." Bella answered nervously.

"Is Molly going with you?"

"Of course she is. Like I said, she's in school. I'm going to walk over and surprise her. Then we'll grab a cab to South Station and leave."

Silence fell between them as Angela called Carlisle over to tell him that his tea was ready. Carlisle thanked Angela and quickly walked back over to Bella. "I'm heading home now, could I walk with you?"

Nodding quietly, Bella agreed. Both Carlisle and Bella said goodbye to Angela. Carlisle immediately took Bella's suitcase and began to wheel it. They began to walk slowly before Bella spoke up.

"Edward hates me."

"I don't think so. He always speaks very highly of you, even after I spoke with him. Did you speak with him too?"

Bella began to explain about the email she sent to him and how he treated her the next day in class. "He won't talk to me about anything but school related business. "

"That doesn't make any sense. He told me that he thinks I should pursue you and try this relationship thing out. He encouraged it."

"Why is he being so mean to me?"

"I don't know, but I will have a talk with him about it, because no matter what the outcome is between you and I, you don't deserve to be treated badly."

Bella shook her head. "No, please don't say anything. I'm afraid that will make it worse."

"If that is your wish then I respect it, but tell me if he is hurtful any more. I will talk to him then, all right?"

Bella nodded as their conversation ended in silence again. They were a block away from Molly's school when Bella stopped and looked at Carlisle. "Thank you for the flowers. I got them this morning. They are beautiful."

"You're welcome, but I would have waited until Monday had I known you were going away." Hesitantly, Carlisle paused and then looked at Bella. People walked around them as they stopped in the middle of the sidewalk but his focus remained on her. "Have you, I mean did you-I know it has only been a few days but have you thought about anything? I mean, our situation and with Edward?"

Bella inhaled sharply as she began. "You know, because of the way he treated me and how he wouldn't even have a conversation with me about the whole thing, I lost any interested I might have had in Edward. He has been nothing but rude and inconsiderate to me." She paused and looked Carlisle in the eye. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. He's your son and that was insensitive of me."

Carlisle shrugged his shoulders. "Don't apologize. It is what it is. I love my son but I can't control his actions or how he treats others. He is an adult and that falls on him, not on me."

They began to walk slowly making their way towards the school just a head. Carlisle sipped his iced tea through the straw and looked at her. "Have you given any consideration with you and I?" Before she had a chance to reply, he began again. "I know I gave you that lecture on wanting Edward to be happy. I still want that for my son, but it seems to me that you aren't the one to make him happy, which in return makes me happy. I know we don't know each other well, but the times I have spent with you were some of the best I have had in a long time. I really enjoyed dinner at your house and then taking you and Molly to the island. I think Zoe is going through withdrawal of not having Molly to play with." He paused and smiled. He lit up seeing Bella return his warm smile.

Bella began to speak softly. "I gave Edward a chance and he has been nothing but rude to me. He really hurt me." She paused to look at Carlisle. "You seem to genuinely care about me and my daughter. You care about people's feelings in general. He seems to think of the right thing to say and do. You seem like the kind of man I can picture myself with. You are the kind of man I want to get to know better. If you want and are willing to give this," she said waving her fingers between the two of them, "then I'm willing to try too."

Carlisle couldn't help but smile. He placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him just a little. "All I want is a chance to get to know you and Molly better. Thank you."

Bella nodded as they turned the corner. They were standing in front of the school and near Carlisle's home.

"This is me," Bella said softly.

"And that's me," Carlisle said pointing to his home. "I would like to make you and Molly lunch, nothing fancy or anything that would take a lot of time, just sandwiches and fruit, if you have the time."

Bella looked at her watch. "We do have time. That would be nice."

Carlisle held onto her suitcase. "I'll take this and throw it into my car. Then I'll start making the sandwiches. Just let yourself in, I'll keep it unlocked. After lunch I'll drive you and Molly wherever you need to go."

"Thank you," she smiled as they walked their separate ways.

Bella entered the school and went straight for her Molly's classroom. Molly was in the middle of an art project when she looked up and saw Bella. Molly was excited when she saw her mother. "Why am I leaving early?"

"Well, we have a lunch meeting with someone and we are going to leave early to see Uncle Jake."

"Really! Yes, I'm so happy! Where are we going for lunch?" Molly asked as she and her mother walked out of her classroom.

Bella smiled. She knew Molly would be excited to see Carlisle and Zoe. "I have a friend who lives across the street from your school and we are having lunch there. Come on," Bella said as the two began to skip outside. They crossed the street and Bella lead the way to Carlisle's house.

"Mommy, you should knock before going into other people's houses," Molly scolded her mother.

"It's okay, I got permission," She smiled as she dragged Molly inside.

Before the door closed the sound of paw steps filled the air. Molly began to laugh as she saw the dog. "Is that Zoe? Is this Carlisle's house?"

Bella nodded as the dog licked Molly's face. "It is. He's going to make us lunch before he drives us to the train station. Isn't that nice?"

Molly smiled as she patted the dog. Only seconds later, Carlisle met them in the living room. "Hi," he said looking up at Bella. He then looked at Molly. "Hi Molly. Thank you for coming over for lunch today."

"Thank you for having me," she politely replied. "What are we having for lunch?"

"I made turkey and cheese sandwiches with carrots and grapes and apples. Does that sound good to you?"

"Yes it does. I can't wait! Can we eat now?" Molly asked.

"Of course, come right this way," he said leading the two girls into the kitchen.

Mostly Molly talked about school. Everyone was comfortable at the table conversing. When lunch was over and it was time to leave, Molly ran to say bye to Zoe. Carlisle held a small paper bag in front of Bella and told her to take it.

"What is this?"

He laughed as he began. "I know you are a great mom and already thought of this, but I packed some fruit for you and Molly to snack on while you are on the train. I bought so much and there is no way I'll be able to finish it by myself before it spoils. Please take it for your trip. I also packed two bottles of water for you two."

Bella couldn't help but smile. He was very kind. He was right and she had packed snack for their trip, but she couldn't refuse him. "Thank you. That was very thoughtful of you." She looked at the clock and regretfully broke the moment. "We should get going."

He nodded as she walked away to get Molly. Once they were in the car, they took off for the short drive to the train station. Carlisle found parking on the street and promised Bella he'd help her with the bag and walk them in.

True to his word, Carlisle stayed with them. While Bella checked in the suitcase, Carlisle stayed and talked to Molly. Bella rejoined them when she was finished. Carlisle stayed until they boarded the train. He began to walk out to the platform with them he tapped Bella on the shoulder.

"Will you call me or send me a text when you get to New York? Just to let me know you got there safely?"

"Of course. Thank you so much for everything today. Lunch and the drive over here. I appreciate it. Molly liked seeing you again."

Carlisle smirked as he whispered in her ear. "What about you?"

Bella returned his smirk as Molly held her hand. "What about me?"

"Did you like seeing me too?" He paused and made a face before laughing. "That sounded ridiculous. I'm sorry."

Bella laughed with him. "It did but you know what?" She asked as she stood up on her tip toes and whispered in his ear. "I know it's silly but I did miss you in these past few days and I did enjoy seeing you too." She paused as she kissed his cheek. "Thank you and I will call you or text you when we get there."

Still grinning, Carlisle said goodbye to Molly and again to Bella. He watched as they climbed onto the train. Both Bella and Molly waved as the train began to pull away. Molly didn't stop waving until Carlisle was completely out of sight. She leaned against her mother.

"Carlisle is nice."

"Yes he is."

Molly looked at her mother and touched her face. "I think he makes you happy mommy.'

Not wanting to confuse her daughter, Bella smiled. "He does honey but we're friends and friends make each other happy."

"Maybe but I think you like him."

"Of course I like him, we're friends' honey.

Molly shook her head. "No mommy, I think you like him like Ariel and Prince Eric."

Bella laughed again. "I thought we were done with that movie!"

"No, it's my favorite mom! Plus, I told you before, I like Carlisle more than Prince Eric. He's better."

Bella laughed as she handed her daughter her backpack with books and quiet activities in it. She didn't know what would become of their relationship but she sat back and let thoughts and hopes fill her mind. She had also felt a little guilt. She wondered if things would change between her and Edward, they most definitely uncomfortable. Hopefully they would improve for at least the remainder of the semester.

She looked over and saw Molly had fell asleep. She gripped a blue crayon in her fist. On the tray in front of her was a picture she began to draw. There wasn't much on the paper. All that she had written in her little, messy handwriting was "To Carlisle from Molly." As Bella stared at the picture she hoped she wasn't making a mistake.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note:

Hello all! Sorry the update is late. Lots going on, including coming down with the flu and a weekend getaway last weekend to visit friends. I'm back and hoping to update again this week.

As always, thank you all for reading and adding this to the alert list!

-Lisa

* * *

Chapter Twelve

"Oh my god!" Jacob gawked.

"Jacob, it isn't that big of a deal," Bella said trying to calm her brother down.

"Isn't a big deal? Isabella Marie, what the hell has gotten into your head?" Jacob yelled at Bella as if she were a child. "Forty-he's forty seven years old? What the hell are you thinking?" He paused just a brief moment before yelling at her. "You're sleeping with a forty-seven year old!

"Jacob calm down, you'll wake up Molly," Bella scolded back as she sipped the wine her brother poured for her. She sat in his midtown Manhattan apartment and shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing has happened yet. We're still getting to know each other. We are still in the very early stages of our relationship. That isn't going to happen for a long, long time and he knows that. I like that he really cares for Molly. You should have seen him read to her when she was in the hospital. He did all of the character voices. He was so sweet. Molly really likes him. If she didn't like him or felt uncomfortable around him I wouldn't want to get to know him."

"Well, Molly really seemed to have liked the red panda bear we saw at the zoo today too will you take him home too?"

"Now you are being ridiculous Jacob. We don't have time to take care of a panda," Bella tried to joke with her brother.

Jacob ignored her and was thoroughly unimpressed with her reply. "Forty seven? He's not that much older than mom. How did you get yourself into this situation again?"

"Why are you making a big deal out of this again? I told you the story, twice. If you didn't catch on the first two times then I'm sorry brother you are just out of luck. I'm not explaining it again." Bella paused as she set the glass on the table. Jacob looked flustered and shocked. Bella smiled as she grabbed his hand. "Be happy for me. Like I said, there is nothing serious yet going on between us, we are getting to know each other. Who knows if anything romantically will develop? I am having fun getting to know him. He's a great person Jake. He is so sweet and really kind. He cares about Molly and isn't turned off by her, which was my fear. Jacob, didn't you want me to start dating again? Don't you want me to be happy?"

Jacob sipped his beer and looked at Bella. He wanted all of those things for his sister. She deserved them all, but he was almost certain he didn't want her to have those things with that man. "Is this because you have had two fathers who loved you to death who have died? Are you having," He paused before making a face, "daddy issues?"

"Jacob don't be stupid. No, this isn't because of daddy issues. I don't have daddy issues. Carlisle, no, eww, he isn't like that at all. Neither am I. That's gross. I don't think of him that way and I am pretty sure he doesn't think of me that way either. That's gross."

He shook his head. "Then explain to me why the hell would something like that interest you? Is he loaded? Looks like George Clooney? Why him?"

"I have no idea about his finances and don't care. He's a doctor and seems pretty well off. He seems like a nice guy who is just looking for someone to share his life with, to have fun. He may not be George Clooney but he is really easy on the eyes and takes care of himself. His eyes are nicer than George's now that you mention it. He has nice blue eyes and blonde hair and is tall. He has no grey hair. He really is handsome. He runs a lot and if you didn't know he was in his late forties, you would never know. I have never seen Molly act the way she does around him. Not to you, not to Seth, Emmett, no one. She had him wrapped around his finger back at the hospital." She paused and smiled at the memory. "He is kind of goo around her. When we went to the islands with him Molly fell asleep on the way back and he carried her all the way back home rather than have me wake her."

"He sounds charming, a little too good to be true. Tell me what happens when you realize he just is having a midlife crisis and is just looking for some younger woman to be his playmate? To share his bed with? What happens when the time is over? What are you going to explain to Molly then?"

Bella sighed. "I feel like I am having a one sided conversation. We haven't slept together. I told you that."

"Good to know. Keep it that way," Jacob suggested.

"Will you let me finish please? We haven't slept together and I don't think we will any time soon. He's been divorced-"

"From your professor whose son was also interested in you?" Jacob interjected.

Bella raised her eyebrow and smiled. "Yes, thanks for the update, you really have been listening. Anyway, his wife cheated on him a lot and they were together when they were in high school and divorced eight years ago."

"Don't tell me, he told you that he hasn't been with anyone since her. Am I right?"

"Why is that so difficult to believe?"

"Because guys tend to think with their dicks, it's a proven fact. I think Harvard did a study on it. I think Jasper sent it to me, I'll have him forward it to you. You can ask him tomorrow night before we get to the theater. Anyway, I don't buy Mr. Nice Guy, I'm sorry, I just don't and I don't think you should either."

"Jacob, his wife cheated on him for years. Edward even told me that when we were on our date. It's one of the reasons Edward has a hard time with relationships. The other reason is his fiancée cheated on him. He didn't want a marriage like his parents."

"So you know all about this now and you still chose the father over the son?"

"It wasn't about choosing. I emailed Edward when I realized they were related."

"You should have called him."

"Gee, that's a great idea, why didn't I think of that. I didn't have his number you jackass."

"You should have asked his father for it or waited to talk to him in person," Jacob rebutted.

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Do you know Edward? Did you have this conversation with him? That is exactly what he said. I didn't think of it. You know how I hate it when people are mad at me? I just had to get over that feeling somehow and I needed to talk to him, quickly. I thought email would be the best way."

"You were wrong." He paused. "Look, I'm sorry. I know it sounds like I am defending Edward and I don't know him. I think even though he's a jerk and all he'd be a better fit for you. He's your age Bells. I'm just trying to get over the fact that you are dating someone older than mom. That just doesn't seem right. Does she know?"

"She's on her humanitarian trip to help save the world. I have emailed her but not about this. I honestly don't think she'd care. She'd be weirded out by it but then get over it. You know she only wants us to be happy. Why are you making a big deal out of this? Who knows where it will go. Maybe if things don't work out between Carlisle and I, I could hook him and mom up."

Jacob shook his head. "You're sick you know that? You would really set up your ex-boyfriend and mom?"

"No, but it made you stop harassing me about the current situation for ten seconds. Listen to me, please? I know you don't want to know too much about this, but I haven't been with anyone other than Mike."

"So? I know what you are trying to get at with the sex and all and I would rather not think of you in that way. I like to think you know nothing about it." Jacob said very matter a factly.

Bella laughed. "In case you forgot I did do it." Bella paused and began to tease her brother. "We did it all the time and we loved it."

"I'm not listening to you," Jacobs said as he stood up to get another beer.

Bella followed him into the kitchen. "We did it everywhere in our apartment. We had naked Saturdays where we didn't get dressed. I was a tease to him."

"You're hysterical, you know that?"

"Why Jake? I'm telling the truth. We had lots of toys. We did it on the kitchen table using the toys."

"I know you're doing this to piss me off and its working."

"Good," Bella laughed as she leaned against the counter. "Okay, fine. I might have exaggerated a little bit but what did you expect? I lived with Mike and our daughter is sleeping in the next room. How do you suppose she got here?"

"Immaculate conception? The stork left her on the door step? No, that's stupid," Jacob paused as he seriously looked at his sister. "I know that you picked Molly out of the cabbage patch."

"You are impossible," Bella chuckled.

Jacob shook his head. "You are so innocent Bella."

"What the hell does that even mean?" Bella paused and began to talk again before Jacob had a chance to say anything. "I don't want to spend the entire weekend talking to you about this, really. I don't want you to be mad either. Mom will be home in December and I will talk to her about it then, if there is anything to talk about. Who knows if we will even still be seeing each other? I still want you to come up in a few weeks like you were planning and meet him. He's a nice guy, he's a good guy."

"Fine, I guess. I don't believe this though."

"You know big brother you should be looking for love too."

"What makes you think that I haven't found love?"

"Ah, sister's intuition. I just know these things," Bella said as she finished her wine. She placed it in the sink. "What happened to Leah?"

"She and I just didn't click. We'll see what happens though." He paused and looked at the clock as he took the last sip from his beer. "It's getting late. We should probably be getting to bed. Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes, thank you." She said as she followed him out of the kitchen and towards the bedrooms.

"You know I'm going to have nightmares about you with some old guy right?" Jacob asked as he stopped in front of the room his sister would be utilizing that evening.

"Would you like me to give you details of what I would do to him? First I'd-"

"No and good night." He paused before turning around to look at her. "Don't ever talk to me about sex again."

* * *

Jacob was a gracious host to Bella and Molly. He spoiled both of them rotten and took them all over the city. After making breakfast for them, he began his day of living Molly everything she wanted, despite Bella's wishes.

At the American Girl Store, he spent an obscene amount of money on toys and clothes for the dolls. Molly's favorite thing that he bought was a dress for her that matched her doll. She planned on wearing the purple dress when they went to the theater later that night to see The Lion King. Bella shook her head as her brother took Molly by the hand and lead her throughout the store. He had arranged to have the purchases shipped back to Boston so Bella wouldn't have to lug them on the train.

After taking a nap and changing, Molly was excited to go out to eat with Jacob and Bella. Once again Jacob was treating is sister and niece to dinner. They were going to meet up with another lifelong friend of Jacobs. Jasper Hale had been friends with Jacob and Emmett since he moved to Forks when he was ten years old. Bella grew up liking Jasper because he always treated Bella like an equal and not some tag a long little sister. Jasper was even Bella's first crush, a part of their history which Jasper still teased her about.

Jasper's eight year old niece Maria was going to join them for dinner and the theater. Even though she was older than Molly, Bella was just excited that Molly was going to have a child to tag along with.

"So I'm actually leaving for Boston tomorrow afternoon." Jasper informed his friends at the dinner table.

"Work again?" Jacob asked as he took a bite out of his steak.

Jasper nodded. "Yes. I have to meet with some people from the home office. There is a possibility that I might be moving there."

"Really?" Bella asked.

"Yep. Bells, how are you getting home tomorrow?"

"We took the train," Molly answered. Everyone had the table laughed.

"Like she said, we took the train. It's better than the bus and beats driving."

"If I could arrange to go back at the same time as you, could I?"

"Of course. We'd love the company, wouldn't we Molly?"

Molly shook her head. "Yep, the more the better."

Bella laughed. "Merrier honey. The expression is the more the merrier."

"But that means happy right? Isn't that the same thing?"

Jacob laughed a she placed his fork down on the table. "She's your kid Bells, definitely your kid. She's four and already is a walking thesaurus."

Bella shook her head as she continued to eat her meal. She looked over at Jasper. "Where are you staying?"

"Some hotel. I don't remember the name. It's in the financial district."

"Why don't you stay with us while you are there? How long will you be in Boston?" Bella inquired.

"Five days, maybe a week. Bella thank you for the offer, but I couldn't ask for that. I wouldn't want to put you out."

"You didn't ask Jasper, mommy asked you," Molly corrected him. "Stay with us. It will be fun."

Bella placed her fork on the table as she sipped her drink. "Stay with us. You could help Jacob with his spying on me. You can tell him that I am perfectly okay and my new friend," she turned and stared at her brother, "is fine."

"Mommy, by new friend do you mean Carlisle?" Molly asked, not skipping a beat.

Laughing at her daughter's intuitive state, Bella looked at her. "Yes honey, I did. Your uncle and I were talking about him last night.

Molly looked at Jacob and smiled. "Uncle Jake, Carlisle is wicked nice."

"Wicked? How long have you lived in Boston? She's four and she already has picked up the city's slang." Jacob asked changing the subject. He looked at Molly's big chocolate eyes and took a breath. "Honey, he might be 'wicked' nice, it's just –well, I worry about your mom."

"Why, she's really smart and brave. She's the bestest mom ever." Molly tried to reason with her uncle.

"Well, I know, I just want to make sure the people in mommy's life are good to her and since I don't live there and I don't know Carlisle, I worry about her and you."

"But mommy's a grown up Uncle Jake. She takes good care of me and her too. She's really good at it."

Jacob stared at his niece. He knew he was going to lose this battle. He inhaled and was about to speak when Molly beat him to it.

"Uncle Jake, are you still coming to visit us?"

"Yes," he answered unsure of where the conversation was going to go.

Molly looked over at her mother. "Mom, can we have a dinner with Carlisle and Uncle Jake? That way Uncle Jake can see how nice Carlisle is and not worry about us. He will see how nice he is."

Bella laughed seeing that Molly indeed had Bella's own logic. She didn't have the heart to explain that it was already a plan. She would only have to ask Carlisle if he was okay with it. "I think that is a great idea honey. What do you say Uncle Jake? Are you in?"

"Fine, I'll meet this guy when I visit." Jacob said while he looked at his girls.

"Good, now that is settled, Jasper, will you be staying with mommy and me?" Molly asked, sounding exactly like a mini Bella.

Jasper smiled and looked at Bella who nodded her head. "With an invitation like that little lady, who am I to say no?"

* * *

The children and the adults all enjoyed The Lion King. To Bella's surprise, Molly didn't fall asleep and she wasn't scared. She was fascinated by the puppetry and customs of the show. Maria had enjoyed herself too. As a special treat, Jasper treated everyone to desert at a local restaurant.

After midnight, everyone said goodbye. Jasper promised to call the following day so he and Bella could coordinate their travel plans to Boston. He held Maria's hand, hailed a cab and left.

Jacob carried Molly to his apartment that wasn't so far away from Times Square. He talked to his sister and they shared a few laughs. He carried her into the guest room Molly had been using. Bella quickly undressed her and put on her pajamas before she put her to bed. She walked out into the living room and sat in the chair. She grabbed her lap top and decided she would look up the train schedule and send Jasper an email about which trip they were taking back.

As she signed into her personal email account, she saw she had email waiting for her. She scanned them and then stopped when she saw one. It was from eamc . She had no idea who that was and almost deleted it. She looked at it again and opened it. She was shocked as she began to read it.

_Bella,_

_You probably will delete this so I don't know why I am even wasting my time. I guess I will just attempt to tell you what I want to say._

_First off, I'm sorry I reacted so badly the last time we spoke. I was rude, ignorant and pompous. I had no reason to be any of these things. My parents raised me to be better than that. I was mean and inconsiderate and you didn't deserve any of it. We are all part of circumstance. We are part of an usual one which I don't know how to deal with. Evidently you don't know how to either, which is why I am guessing you spoke up when you realized what was going on. I should have given you a chance and listened to you. Our situation is a bit screwy and I didn't know the proper protocol to handle things so I freaked out. It wasn't one of my finer moments._

_My dad and I had dinner last night and we really talked. He brought up very valid points and we were able to discuss some things. He was the one who made me realize I was wrong and treated you badly. It was only after my dad and I talked that I already lost my chance with you. Instead of trying to handle things like an adult, I freaked out and lost control. _

_Don't get me wrong, I love my father. He's a good man who I believe doesn't have a mean bone in his entire body. He looks good for his age and is really active. Most of all, I know he deserves to be happy too, especially after putting up with all the crap my mother put him through for years. Do you know he still doesn't speak poorly about her? I don't know if that is something he does because he knows my mother, or if he really harbors no ill feelings towards her. _

_I guess I am just confused at why you would want to have a relationship with someone his age. Literally he is old enough to be your father. You had to have thought about that. How does that make you feel? Have you stopped to think about that? I'm trying to get into your head and see your perspective on things._

_If things work out between you and my dad, I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other. I was wondering if we could work on being friends? I don't want things to get weirder for us. I want us to at least have a normal friendship._

_I guess this email is long enough. Please let me know your thoughts._

_You're "new friend,"_

_Edward_

Bella reread the email again and shook her head. She was unsure of how to respond to Edward. On the one hand he was right, he had ruined any chance with her romantically when he was mean to her. It seemed like he didn't mean those words, however his actions spoke volumes. He did have a point when he mentioned that if things worked out between Carlisle and Bella, she would be seeing a lot of Edward. She decided to suck it up and return his email.

_Edward,_

_Thank you for the apology. It has been accepted._

_As for being your friend, I would really like that opportunity. It would be nice to have a friend to see and count on at school._

_As far as the age difference thing goes between your father and I, I have thought about it but not too much. I really like him. I enjoy what I know of him. You are right when you say he is a good guy. He has been very kind to both me and Molly. I guess at the end of the day, the age thing doesn't matter. I don't care that he is old enough to be my father. I am not looking at him in that light._

_I understand that the way you acted towards me the other day was a defense mechanism, however, I still didn't deserve it. I am apologizing for not contacting you about that through something different other than email, but what was I supposed to do? When I get home I will ask Carlisle for your number (unless you want to email it to me?). I don't want to ever feel the way I did when we spoke in class. It felt terrible._

_I should get to bed. Molly will be up in a few hours. Thank you again for the email._

_Your new friend,_

_Bella_


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note:

Hello! Thank you guys for reading, adding me to your lists and leaving some comments. I enjoy reading everything I receive, including the occasional ugly or angry comment. Dear Guest who left me a very angry review- I'm so sorry you feel the way you do and you don't enjoy the story. Instead of being angry and dropping the F bomb several times, please just stop reading! I know that the story isn't for everyone, however, if you aren't enjoying it, no hard feelings!

Moving on- Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

-Lisa

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

"Seriously Bella, let me pay for the cab. You are the one letting me stay at your house. It isn't a big deal. Then I'll order dinner," Jasper said as he handed the taxi driver money. He lifted his bag and then picked up the one Bella and Molly had shared for the weekend.

Bella shook her head as she exited the cab holding Molly's hand. Jacob followed her up the stairs and to her front door. "Fine, but give me a few minutes before I start dinner."

"It's seven o'clock at night. We can just order something. You don't have to cook."

Shaking her head Bella unlocked the door. "I know I don't have to do anything, I want to. I'll grab a few things and make pasta with sauce and a salad. Molly has to eat real food and no more take out. Because Jacob doesn't know how to cook we have eaten out all weekend." Bella turned and smiled as Jasper entered the living room and closed the door behind him. She stared at him before laughing. "By the way, this is my house mister so my rules go!"

"I learned a long time ago not to argue with you Bells. Care to show me where to put the bags?" Jasper asked returning Bella's smile.

"I can show him!" Molly spoke up. She grabbed Jasper by the hand and led him to the guest room.

Bella made her way to the kitchen. She opened the door to the refrigerator and saw the flowers that Carlisle had sent her the previous week. They still looked fully intact. She took them out and placed them on the dining room table. As she walked back into the kitchen she grabbed the pots to begin dinner, her phone beeped alerting her to a text message. She opened it and smiled. It was from Carlisle.

_"Hey, are you home yet?"_

Bella quickly typed. _"We just got home. Hope you had a good weekend."_

Carlisle's response was quick._ "Not really, had to work this whole weekend. I'm just getting off from working for almost 40 hours. Hope you had a better weekend in NYC._"

Bella responded quickly. "_We did. Molly loved the Lion King."_

They exchanged a few more texts before Carlisle said he had to do a few things before returning home.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"I'm making a cake, what does it look like?" Bella joked.

"Ah, I forgot you not only share your brother's sense of humor, but also his sarcasm. Great, it's going to be a long week, isn't it?" Jasper joked.

Bella shook her head. "Did Molly give you the grand tour?"

"Yes she did. She showed me where all the towels are and such. She told me where you keep the bubble bath in case I wanted one." Jasper laughed.

"Nothing gets past that girl, really nothing does," Bella said as the doorbell rang. "I don't know who that could be."

"I'll grab the door. You're dicing and chopping. Let me get it," Jasper said as he moved toward the living room.

Bella quickly washed the cucumbers and heard Jasper.

"Bella, you have company," he yelled from the other room.

She trotted and wiped her wet hands on her jeans as she approached the living room. Standing at the door was Carlisle with another bouquet of flowers in his hand. She couldn't tell if he looked tired or angry.

"Hi," she said with a smile as she pulled him into the house by his wrist. "Carlisle, this is Jasper. Jasper is one of the three stooges, I mean Jacob's other best friend. The other being Emmett of course. Jasper is the coolest out of all of them. He never treated me like a little girl, he treated me like one of the guys. The three of them have been friends for just about forever, maybe even longer than I've known Jacob." Bella says looking at Jasper, who just nods. "Jasper, this is Carlisle, who I was telling you about."

"It's nice to meet you Carlisle," Jasper said reaching his hand to shake Carlisle's. "Bella has spoken very highly of you."

"It's nice to meet you too Jasper," Carlisle repeated.

"Well, we just came in and Bella didn't have a chance to call Jake to let him know we arrived safely. I'm going to call him before he comes up here and breaks the door down. Excuse me," Jasper said as he began to run towards the stairs.

"Jazz, dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes. Can you grab Molly then too?" Bella asked.

"Of course. I'll see you then." He said before despairing on the staircase.

Bella knew the Jasper would say nothing about Carlisle's unexpected visit to Jacob. She wasn't worried. She looked at Carlisle and couldn't help but smile. "I'm cooking dinner, do you want to join me in the kitchen?"

Carlisle didn't speak, he just nodded as he followed her it the kitchen. He leaned on the counter a she watched Bella chop the vegetables for the salad.

"So your weekend was long and you worked the entire time?" She asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"That stunk."

"Yea, it did."

"Did you get much rest over the weekend or were you busy the entire time?'

"A little of both. It was slower at night but rather busy on Saturday. Hardly anything today."

"I think it was really sweet of you to come over her after working so much. I hope you can stay for dinner."

Carlisle shrugged. "I don't know if I can."

"Are you really that tired? You look sleepy."

Carlisle stood up and walked away from the counter and looked at Bella. "Would I be intruding?"

"Intruding on what?"

"On your visit with Jasper. You never said you were coming home with a roommate." Carlisle said motioning to the upstairs.

Bella took a step back and looked at Carlisle as she wiped her hands. She took a deep breath as she looked at him. "Listen to me, please?" He stared at her as she took his hand. She began to quietly speak sternly. "Jasper is in Boston for a week for work. He's working in a finical district at his company's firm. He is possibly going to be transferred to the city. I invited him to stay with me because he's part of my family. Molly calls him Uncle Jasper. He is like a brother to me. There is nothing between us going on and there never will be. He's staying in the office slash guestroom." She paused as she closed some space between the two of them as she continued. "I understand that you have been hurt in the past by your ex-wife. I can't imagine putting you through that but you have to remember one thing," she paused as she pointed to herself. "I'm not Esme. I would never do that to you. We are just starting our relationship and you need to have trust and faith in me or else we won't work out. Please just realize that it isn't in me to lie to you or to anyone. That isn't the type of person I am."

Carlisle studied her for a few seconds before he shook her head. He squeezed her hand a little bit. "You are absolutely right. I'm sorry and I do trust you. I was just shocked seeing a man answer your door, that's all. I know you are an honest person and wouldn't hurt me, or anyone else for that matter. I think it is impossible for you to do that. You have been completely honest with me since the beginning and," he paused to see her chuckling. "What's so funny?"

"Well, you said I've been honest with you since the beginning. Aren't we still in those beginning stages?"

He laughed too. "I guess we are, aren't we?"

"Yea, kind of," she continued to smile as she tugged at his wrist. "Let me ask you this again, will you please stay for dinner?"

"I would love to. What can I do to help?"

"Nothing, you worked all weekend. Sit down and relax."

"At last tell me what I should do with these," he asked reaching behind him on the counter. He picked up the flowers he had brought for her. The colors were beautiful and fall inspired. The bouquet consisted of beautiful sunflowers, lovely orange roses as well as red daisies, pale orange and had huckleberry coming from it.

Bella blushed as she smelt the flowers. "That was very sweet of you, thank you. I think I have a vase in the cabinet over the stove."

Carlisle followed Bella's instructions and grabbed a vase. He trimmed the flowers and arranged them for Bella as she continued with dinner. When he was finished, he washed his hands helped her finish the salad.

"You had a rough weekend then?" Bella asked.

Carlisle shrugged his shoulders. "We had one extreme case of child abuse where the parents were arrested on site. It was really hard to see that happen to such an innocent child."

"How old was the child?"

"She is four. She was so tiny and small and scared. Her eyes were dark and she looked so sad." He paused as he continued to chop the tomatoes. "She looked like she was two turning three, not almost five. Her parents starved her and treated their dog better than her. I'm glad we were able to get someone from social services to come and watch over her. She isn't going to be released any time soon, but she won't have to go back with those monsters again."

Bella couldn't help but notice how broken up Carlisle was about this child. She swallowed as she softly spoke. "Do you get a lot of those cases?"

"Thankfully no, but every year or so we get one that completely tears your heart out. I don't know how a parent could do anything like that to their child."

Bella swallowed again as she nodded. She couldn't imagine Molly being so scared. She couldn't dream of doing horrible things to her daughter. Of course she got frustrated with the child, but she would never hit her or starve her. "Neither do I."

"I want to go and check up on her when I go back to work on Tuesday night." Carlisle said. He looked up at Bella as he tossed the last of the tomatoes into the salad. "Done. Where would you like this?"

"Dining room table please?" I'll grab the pasta and sauce. When you're done could you get the grated cheese? It's on the bottom shelf."

"Sure thing," Carlisle smiled. He liked the feeling he got when he was with Bella. He felt like he belonged. It was very early in their relationship, but it felt good.

As Bella brought the hot bowl with pasta and sauce out to the dining room table, Jasper appeared without Molly.

"Molly was sleeping and I wasn't sure if I should wake her up so I let her sleep. Is that all right?" Jasper asked.

"That's fine," Bella said as she waved her arms. "She's probably fully exhausted from the weekend. She'll have a good breakfast when she gets up tomorrow morning. Well, dig in," Bella smiled.

She watched as Jasper and Carlisle sat across from each other, leaving Bella at the head of the table. She dished herself salad as the others took turns passing the pasta and sauce. "I'm sorry dinner isn't too exciting. Had I know Molly was going to fall asleep I would have made something else instead. This is her favorite meal."

"I told you I should have bought dinner. You didn't have to do this, but thank you," Jasper told her as he stopped teasing her.

Carlisle chimed in too. "Yes, thank you for dinner."

"It's nothing. It took twenty minutes to make!" Bella explained.

The silence the followed was killing Bella. She was about to speak when Carlisle beat her to it.

"Bella said you are here for work Jasper. What do you do?" He inquired.

Jasper placed his fork on his plate and wiped his mouth with his napkin. "I'm an architect. My company just bought one up here and I'm here to reorganize some of their teams and their procedures on things. I think it might turn into a permanent move eventually, but we'll see. I'm excited if the move happens. Boston is a great city. What about you? Bella said you work in a hospital."

He nodded as he sipped his water. "Yes, I'm one of the heads of the emergency room at the children's hospital here." He paused and looked at Bella and semi smiled. "That's where I met and got to know Bella and Molly a little bit."

Bella shook her head and laughed. "You're insane, you know that? I met you at the coffee shop!"

He nodded and shared her laughter. "Trust me, I remember that very clearly too. Did you know that Bella is the only person in that silly little coffee shop who knows how to make coffee correctly?" He continued to laugh along with Bella. He looked at her as he continued. "It was at the hospital you opened up to me and we shared a great conversation. I saw then how strong you really are."

Bella couldn't help but blush. She knew he was talking about everything with Mike. She poured her soul out to him while sitting in the cafeteria. She spoke of Mike and his parents. Bella looked around and saw that everyone was done with dinner. "Well, I have some deserts I brought back from New York so let me take these plates and bring out the yummy treats. Do you guys want some coffee too?"

"No coffee for me, but let me help you with those dishes," Jasper said standing up.

Carlisle stood up the same time as Jasper. "Thank you for the offer for coffee, but I'm good too. Let me help you."

"No, no, no. I've got this. You guys sit down and I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm just going to check on Molly." Bella smiled as she left the kitchen.

She walked upstairs and into Molly's room. She was asleep on her bed surrounded by her stuffed animals. Bella walked over to the dresser and grabbed a night gown. She gently removed her daughter's clothes and put the nightgown on. She laid her down in her bed, kissed her head and tucked her in before turning on her night light and closing the door.

She made her way into the kitchen and took a breath. She gathered the associated pastries and placed them neatly on the tray. It was then she overheard Jasper talking. She knew she shouldn't listen to what he was saying but curiosity was getting the best of her.

"What are your intentions with Bella?" Jasper asked sternly. Before Carlisle could respond, he spoke again. "Just so you are aware, I'm just the opening act. Jacob will be worse when he comes to visit in a few weeks. I think he is coming around Halloween. While Emmett and I might take our roles seriously as overprotective brothers, Jacob takes his role as her overprotective father extremely seriously. Now I will ask again, what are your intentions with Bella?"

Carlisle was taken back. He sucked in a breath and began talking. "Bella and I just hit it off right away from the very beginning. My intentions are I want to get to know both her and Molly more. They are great people. So far I have had a lot of fun spending time with them. I hope it is something that will continue."

Jasper sat silently and it killed Bella. She would have to talk to him about drilling Carlisle like he was some high school child.

"Do you think you are having a midlife crisis?" Jasper asked very seriously.

Carlisle crinkled his face before laughing. "No, I'm not having some kind of mid-life crisis."

"You are aware of your age difference, right? Why would you want to be with someone young enough to be your own daughter if you weren't having a breakdown of some kind?"

"I assure you Jasper that I truly want to get to know and spend time with Bella. It's not just physical and we certainly aren't there yet in our relationship." Carlisle paused and attempted to make a joke. "It's been so long for me I am afraid I wouldn't know what to." Seeing no humor on Jasper's face, he continued with his explanation. "Neither one of us are ready for that kind of relationship. It'll be a long time before that happens."

"Have you two talked about the age difference? How does she feel about it?" Jasper continued to ask.

"I think she is all right with it. It hasn't come up per say. I think if it bothered her we wouldn't be pursuing a relationship."

"So it doesn't bother you that you could potentially be sleeping with someone old enough to be your daughter? Twenty two years is a lot of time between people." Jasper pointed out.

Carlisle took yet another breath in. "I honestly don't think anything of it. I didn't get interested in her because she is this young thing. I became interested in her based on her personality and I really thought she was smart, loving and caring." He then smiled as he made an admission. "She is beautiful, sexy and adorable all at the same time and the best part of it all is she would never admit she was. She would never admit how great she really is because she doesn't see it. Women flaunt that stuff around and aren't nearly as wonderful as she is. She has a lot to offer a man and I'm frankly happy she wants to get to know me and maybe we'll work out."

Not even in the room, Bella still blushed a deep crimson color. She tried not to giggle like a school girl, but she was flattered by the words that had escaped from Carlisle's mouth. That moment ended as Jasper spoke again.

"What about your son?"

Bella was fuming mad. Jasper had no right to keep asking these questions. She was on her way to the dining room when Carlisle answered the question.

"What about him?"

"Are you going to be worried about your relationship with him if you and Bella do get serious?"

Carlisle shook his head. "No, I am not. Edward and I talked about it. Edward's hopes are that he hopes that he can still have a friendship with Bella. He kind of screwed up with her and he feels bad, but he wants everyone involved to be happy. He realized that instead of making her happy, he crushed her. He wished us both the best in our relationship."

Bella walked back into the kitchen and grabbed the carafe and poured milk into it. She was so pissed at Jasper she thought she was going to kill him. He had no right playing detective with Carlisle and making him feel uncomfortable. As she was about to walk into the dining room, Jasper spoke again.

"You know, I had reservations about you when Bella told me about your relationship. I really thought you were using her and I wanted to hate you because of it. I thought you were using her because you thought she was vulnerable and in that case you'd be shit out of luck because Bells is anything but vulnerable. I had all of these preconceived notions dancing through my head. I was completely wrong. As long as you treat Bella with the love and respect she deserves, you're okay in my book. I'm going to let Jacob know about this conversation and maybe he'll be easy on you. You aren't the bad guy. You are actually a little hard to hate."

"Thank you Jasper. I'm glad that you care about her enough to drill me on things." Carlisle smiled.

Taking a deep breath, Bella entered the room with a smile on her face with the tray of deserts and milk to drink. They exchanged talk on various subjects and even a few stories from their pasts. Jasper shared a few embarrassing ones, which Bella needed to remember to thank him for.

"This was a great first night in Boston, but I have to finish prepping for work tomorrow. Thank you Bella for dinner and desert," he said kissing the side of her check. He turned and looked at Carlisle and held out his hand. "It was very nice meeting you. I hope to see you again before I leave."

"It was a pleasure meeting you too and same goes here. Good luck tomorrow."

"Night Jazz," Bella called as he walked out of the room. "I think we should go to the living room to sit because it's more comfy in there."

"Lead the way," he smiled as Bella got up. He followed her to the love seat where they sat side by side. She played with her fingernails before speaking up. "I'm sorry about Jazz. I heard some of that."

"I hear he's nothing like your big brother," Carlisle smiled.

"No, Jacob is really over protective. I'm hoping Jasper will go back and tell him to lay off because you are a nice guy."

Carlisle smiled. "I'm a nice guy, am I?"

"Very nice," Bella said as she leaned into him. She bit her lip before bringing up another subject. "Edward emailed me and actually apologized to me. Apparently he did a lot of thinking after having dinner with someone."

Carlisle nodded. "We spoke and I might have a point or two that he hadn't realized. He felt horrible and embarrassed for the way he spoke to you and thus the email apologizing. Do you think you could be friends with him?"

"Maybe, it'll take time. I'm willing to try because I like you and obviously your son is an important person in your life. I don't want things to be weird. I'll make an effort because of that."

Reaching for her hand, Carlisle held it and kissed her check. "Thank you for that." He looked over at the clock and saw that it was after ten. "I should probably go and you should probably rest since Molly will be up and you have school."

"You make good points." She paused and laughed. "I don't like them, but they are good points. I'll walk you out." She stood up and never let go of his hand.

Their stroll came to an end as they reached the front door. Like two fools, they just grinned at each other. Finally Carlisle broke the silence while holding her hand tighter. "I should really go. Thank you for a lovely evening and a good dinner."

"You're welcome. Thank you for the flowers."

"We're welcome," he replied as he kissed her knuckles.

"I want you to text me when you get home to let me know that you got home okay," Bella told him. He was about to let go of her hand when she stopped him. "Carlisle?"

"Yes?"

"Maybe, well," Bella paused biting her bottom lip again. "Maybe we can do something mid-week? Just you and me? I'll ask Jasper if he can watch Molly or maybe Rose."

He nodded. "What about Wednesday? You can tell me about your meeting with Professor Platt."

Bella looked up and smiled. "You remembered that?"

He nodded. "It is important to you, that's why I remembered. We can go to dinner on Newberry Street somewhere. Sound good?"

Bella nodded. "Yes. It sounds perfect."

Carlisle walked closer to Bella and gave her a kiss on her check. "Sweet dreams."

"You too, good night."

Carlisle let go and began to walk away when he turned back. He walked back over to her and stood in front of her. "I told you I'm rusty at this. Good night," he said as he placed a gently, sweet kiss on her lips. He looked up and noticed she was hugging herself to keep warm on the cool fall night. He removed his lips and kissed the side of her head. "Get inside, it's cold out here and I don't want you getting sick, doctor's orders!"

"Yes doctor," she mocked. She watched him leave again and promise to text her when he arrived home. She closed the door and took a deep breath and smiled. She walked up the stairs and knocked on Jasper's door.

"Come in," he replied.

She shook her head. He was laying in bed in his sweat pants and t shirt going over his notes for the next day. He sat with his back against the headboard. Bella joined him on the side of the bed.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Bella asked.

"I don't know what you-"

Bella interrupted him. "Can it Jazz. I don't know who you think you are for coming in here and drilling my boyfriend," she asked with a question tone. "Whatever he is, but it was rude. It was kind of humiliating and-"

"He likes you, a lot. I can tell. He passed my test. I am going to tell Jacob to be nice to him and he is a nice guy. You're right, he doesn't look almost fifty. Not to sound like a chick, but his eyes sparkled when he talked about you. He's a doctor and is a hard worker. I like him."

"Well thank you. The next time you pull a stunt like that I might have to kill you."

"It's noted up here," he said pointing to his brain.

Bella picked up a pillow and threw it at him. "I'm serious! Be nice to him."

"Bella, I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable. He sounded too good to be true by the way you described him. I just wanted to look out for you."

"Well thank you. I guess I'm done yelling at you for the evening. Oh, you know how you could make it up to me?" Bella asked.

"When do you want me to babysit the munchkin?"

"You're awesome, you know that?"

"You're just stating the obvious Bells. When?"

"Wednesday night?"

"I can do that."

"Thanks Jazz."

"As long as you're happy."

'I promise I am. Thank you. Good night."

"Night Bells and thanks again for everything this week and for what it is worth, sorry I sounded so terrible to Carlisle."

"You will be forgiven on Wednesday night. Night Jazz!"

Bella snuck down the stairs to clean up the few dishes that were left from desert. She heard her phone beep and she picked it up. She immediately smiled.

_I'm home, safe. Zoe says to say hi to you Molly. Can't wait until Wednesday. We'll talk before then. Goodnight._

Bella held her phone into her chest and smiled. She knew she had it bad.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note:

Hello. Sorry for the delay. I'm still fighting the cold from hell. Ugh, I want to feel better!

We meet Professor Platt in this chapter. Would love to know what you think. Warning, she is not the kind, sweet woman that has been portrayed in previous stories. She's a little more hard core.

Anyway, here is the next one. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Bella was closing her notebook as she continued to listen to Professor Platt on Monday morning.

"Your papers are due by Friday and there will be no exceptions for tardiness. Have a good afternoon," she said grabbing her brief case and exiting the room.

Trying to make her way out of the room, Edward called over and singled for Bella to stay for a moment. She walked over to him and stood in front of him. "Hi."

"Hi yourself. I was wondering if," Edward began to stutter as he raked his hand through his hair. "Did you get my email the other day? Dad said you were gone and I didn't know if you'd have your computer with you and I well-"

Bella smiled. "I did get it and I read it."

"So," Edward said as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Are we friends then? I mean can we be friends?"

Nodding, Bella looked at him. "I hope so."

"Me too," he said sighing with relief. "Why were you in New York?"

"Molly and I went to visit my brother. A friend of mine came back with me because he is working in Boston this week so he's crashing at my house. He's only been here since yesterday but Molly seems to love having him around."

"Him?" Edward questioned.

"Yes, Jasper is one of Jacob's best friends. They've been friends since they were children."

Bella and Edward continued to share small talk about their weekends when finally the subject of school came back around. "How is your paper coming along?"

"It's great. Actually I'm almost done with it. While we are talking about school, I was wondering what I had to do to prepare for my meetings with your mother tomorrow."

"Bella, just be yourself. You are smart and know what you are talking about. My mother can be harsh and judgmental, so just be yourself and keep your feet on the ground. Do not be intimidated by her. If you follow all these things then you will shine. My mother likes no nonsense so make sure that you get to the point and don't beat around the bush." Edward concluded.

"Thank you Edward, thank you so much for everything."

Edward offered a slight smile as he looked at her. "That's what friends are for."

Bella bid Edward goodbye before making her way to the coffee shop. She was surprised when Angela said she didn't need her for the day. Bella used the time to go back home to work on her paper. She was elbow deep in books and notes when her phone rang.

"Hello," she answered as she placed the book down. She didn't see the caller identification.

"Hey, it's me," Jacob said. Bella could tell he was distracted and the call wasn't going to be long. "Bells, I was wondering if we could change my visit to this weekend instead of two in weeks? I have a deadline to make and meetings starting on Monday until the second week of November. It's crazy," Jacob stated talking about his job at a publishing company.

"Of course. When did you want to come?" Bella asked.

"Maybe Thursday. Does that work for you? I figured I could take the train back with Jazz on Sunday."

"That's fine. You'll get the pretty in pink suite though," Bella smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked confused.

Bella began to laugh. "Well, Jazz is in my guest room, so that leaves Molly's room. She can bunk with me for a few nights. She'll be excited."

"I can't kick my four year old niece out of her bed. That's wrong. I'll just take the couch."

"You're being stupid. She'll think she's at a sleep over. It's only for a few days. No worries Jake." She paused before continuing. "Oh, I could have a little dinner party on Saturday night. Of course you'll be there and Jazz, but I can invite Emmett and Rose so you can see them. I can also invite Ang and Ben. I can invite Carlisle, Edward and Alice too. I wouldn't want Alice to feel bad for not being invited."

"Bella, just don't go overboard. Who the hell are all those people and will it be too much for you to do?"

"Of course it isn't too much. Angela is my boss and friend and Ben is her husband. You know Emmett, Rose and Jazz, obviously. Carlisle is, well you know about him and Edward. Alice is Edward's sister and Carlisle's daughter. She is also Molly's teacher."

"You are going to have to give me a summary of how you know all those people. Wait; aren't you worried about Carlisle and Edward being together?"

"No, they'll be fine. We'll all have fun."

Jacob was silent before he spoke again. "I look forward to meeting Carlisle."

"Before you say or do anything Jacob Black just remember that your pal Jasper has already grilled the poor man."

Surprised, Jacob chuckled. "He did?"

"Yes and I just want you to know that I don't care what you think. I am a grown women and I can make my own decisions. If I am going after someone who is no good for me, then so be it but let me make my own decisions."

"I just want to see what his intentions are."

"Then talk to Jasper because they already talked about that." Bella paused as she searched for the words. "Jacob, please promise me you'll behave. Please? I like Carlisle a lot. Please just do this for me?"

"I'm really hurt that you wouldn't think I would behave. I'll be a perfect gentleman. I promise."

Bella shook her head again. "Just be nice."

"I have to go Bells. I'll see you Thursday night. Oh yea, by the way, I'm not making any promises so you'll just have to deal with me. Don't worry, I love you too good bye." He said hanging up the phone.

Bella feared she'd be doomed.

* * *

Bella sat skimming through the papers in her hands while she waited in the cramped space. She dressed nicer than usual and even wore make up. She was early for her meeting. As she placed her papers in her bag, her phone vibrated. She took it out and smiled.

_Stay calm in there. Good luck with her. You'll do great. I'll see you for dinner tonight and you can tell me everything about her proposition and where you'll be interning! ~Carlisle_

She couldn't help but where the smile plastered on her face. Butterflies danced her stomach knowing that he cared enough to take after getting off work to send just a little something. She was caught up in the moment when the secretary approached her.

"Ms. Swan? Professor Platt will see you now," she smiled sweetly.

Bella followed her to the door where she heard Professor Platt yelling into the phone. She still waved Bella in and motioned for her to take a seat in front of her desk. Bella sat tall with her papers on her lap.

"Well I don't give a shit. Really? You'd go all the way to South America for a piece that may or not be there? You're an ass. I don't care how much it may be worth, it's worth nothing until you figure out where it actually is! I have to go, I'll talk to you later. Good bye," Esme mumbled as she wrote something down. She had yet to acknowledge Bella's presences. She continued to furiously write. Finally, without looking up, she finally addressed Bella. "And you are?"

Bella took a deep breath. She could feel her cheeks get rosy. "I'm Isabella Swan. " She paused as Esme looked up. "I'm in your-"

"I know who you are," she said with a smile as she put her pen down. She looked Bella right in the eye and sat back in her seat before continuing. "You are the girl who is fucking my son."

"What?" Bella gasped.

"I know you and Edward are fucking. Why else would he work so hard to get you an appointment with me? I don't just hand them out you know, that's why I have a TA." She paused as she smiled. "So once again, are you fucking my son?"

Without thinking, Bella began. "Absolutely not. Edward told me-"

Esme looked at Bella as she mocked her. "The pretty boy made you some promises if you slept with him he'd in return get you an appointment with me? Is that how it goes? When you missed class he told me to take it easy on you, which I thought I did. So, Ms. Swan, if you're not screwing Edward, why would he want you to meet me so badly?"

"Because he is the one who has read all of my papers and graded them and thought you would want to meet with me. He is the one who insisted that you'd be interested in my work. Edward said I was a hard worker who gets every assignment in on time and seems to enjoy her work."

Esme shook her head. "I still don't believe you. I know you are sleeping with my son. You are using him to try and get a better grade, that's why you are here. Your charms Miss Swan might work in the bedroom but they don't work on me." She paused and looked at Bella gather her things. "And where do you think you are going?"

"I am leaving. I don't deserve to sit here and be questioned like a criminal on whether or not I am sleeping with your son, which, again, I am not! This meeting was obviously a waste of time on both of our behalves. I would like to say it was nice to meet you, but it really wasn't," Bella said as she walked out of the office.

* * *

"Do you think she knew anything?" Angela asked as she grabbed another bottle of water for Bella.

Bella shook her head. "I don't think so. I think she was just looking to pick a fight. She seems so bitter."

"She sounds like a bitch, but at least you didn't let her get to you. Good for you, you handled the entire situation well." Angela smiled as the front door opened.

Bella looked up and saw Alice coming in. She shyly smiled at Bella. "Hi Alice."

"Hi Bella. How are you doing?"

"I'm all right."

"That's good. Molly made the most incredible painting today. She explained to me who everyone was in the picture. She then pointed to a guy and said that was Casper."

Laughing, Bella corrected Alice. "No, Jasper."

"Is he real? I am only asking because she just started talking about him this week and the way she describes him is like he is made up in her imagination."

Bella chuckled. "No, Jasper is a friend of my brother's. He kind of thinks he is my brother too. He's been staying with us while he is in Boston. He does some crazy stuff or tells her stories in which she calls him out on every time. Thank you for worrying though."

Alice smiled. "No problem. It's part of my job as their teacher to worry if they start to act different." Bella nodded as Alice grabbed her coffee. Alice looked again as she continued. "Well, I only had a short break. I have to get back but it was nice seeing you again Bella."

"Hey Alice, could I walk with you? I wanted to ask you something."

"Of course," she said as she paid for her drink.

"Bye Ang. I'll talk to you soon," Bella said as she followed Alice outside and they began to walk. They continued to make small talk until Bella changed the subject.

"So my brother is coming in this weekend and I'm going to have a dinner party on either Friday or Saturday night. I am inviting Carlisle and Edward over so I thought you might want to come over too."

Alice beamed with a wide smile. "Really? I'd love to go. Thank you for the invite. I'll even bring something with me to bring over." Alice paused. "It's been a little difficult for me since I came home. All of my old friends moved away or are busy so I've probably been spending way too much time with Edward," she smiled. "Wait, you said Edward and Carlisle. Do you mean our father?"

Bella hadn't realized she mentioned him. She bit down on her lip and nodded. "Yes, I guess he would be."

Alice turned and looked at Bella with a raised eyebrow. "Is there anything going on between the two of you?"

Bella sucked in a breath. She couldn't read Alice. She was somewhere in the middle of being hot and cold. Bella finally nodded. "Yes. We are, well, we are getting to know each other."

Alice nodded as she still looked at Bella. She reached her arms out and engulfed Bella in a hug. "I'm so happy to hear that! My dad deserves to be happy, he's put up with a lot from my mother. He's a great person and I don't know you, but if your daughter is any indication of the kind of person you are, then you're pretty great too. I really have to get back to work but I will see you this weekend, bye!"

Bella watched her as she jogged towards the school. She thought that was a lot better than she was anticipating.

* * *

"But mommy, why are you going out? Can't you stay here with me? Why can't I go with you?" Molly whined as Bella began to get ready for her evening with Carlisle.

Bella stood in the bathroom still wearing her bathrobe. Her hair was up in a towel and she of course was running late. She expected some battle from Molly since this was the first time in her life that her mother was going on a date.

"Molly, sometimes grownups go out just to talk about boring stuff. You'd fall sleep if you listened to us talk all night. Plus, remember you told Jasper you'd teach him how to play Candy Land? He has never played it before and you need to show him." Bella tried to reason with her young daughter.

Molly sat on the toilet and crossed her arms disappointingly. "Why can't I spend time with Carlisle too? Doesn't he like me?"

"Of course he likes you. We just want to spend some time talking about things. You'll see him on Saturday, remember? We are having a party and you my dear have to help me." Bella tried to reassure Molly. She hadn't asked Carlisle about coming over on Saturday and hoped he would be able to make it.

Molly's face lit up a bit. "I forgot about that."

"See? Plus you have to keep Jasper company because who knows what kind of trouble he could get into if you weren't here?" Bella added in a serious tone as she applied her mascara.

Molly laughed. "He said we could make ice cream sundaes, but it was a secret."

"What? Ice cream? I don't know if I want to go out know. I want some ice cream too."

Continuing to laugh, Molly looked at her mom. "You're silly! You have to go out with Carlisle now! I promise to keep Jasper in line." Molly was interrupted by the door Bella. Jasper hollered up the stairs that he would get it. Molly looked at her mother again. "Are you going to wear your bathrobe to dinner?"

"No, I have to get changed. Will you tell Carlisle I'll be down in a few minutes?"

"Sure mom," Molly said as she bounced off the seat and down the stairs.

Bella took a few more moments to finish getting ready. She slipped on her jeans and grabbed the maroon blouse and put it on. She grabbed her lip gloss and checked herself out in the mirror one more time. "I look good," she tried to convince herself as she grabbed her purse and went downstairs.

As she made her way down the staircase, Bella could hear Carlisle reading to Molly. Molly was asking questions about the story when Bella entered the room. Molly looked up.

"Mom, Carlisle is reading me Silverlicious!" She said excitedly as she sat on the couch next to him.

"I can see that. Hi," she said looking at Carlisle.

"Hi," Carlisle replied with a smile.

"Mommy, let him finish the story! Geesh," Molly pouted before neither Bella nor Carlisle could say a word.

They just smiled as Carlisle continued the story. Bella walked into the dining room where Jasper sat at his computer. He never looked up when he spoke to Bella. "Who doesn't that child have wrapped around her little finger?"

Bella sighed as she picked up her purse. "I know. She has that effect on everyone. I'm kind of afraid when she gets older."

"She'll be fine." Jasper began. "Just lock her up in her bedroom like Rapunzel."

Bella looked at Jasper with wide eyes. "Really, Rapunzel? How do you know about her?"

Jasper shrugged his shoulders. "Molly made me watch the movie this morning before you got up. We only watched the first part of it, but still. She is really educating me when it comes to princesses and stuff."

Bella laughed as she picked up her purse. "Thanks Jazz for watching her tonight. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, it's the least I can do for you."

Bella was about to speak when she heard Molly yelling gleefully. "Mommmmyyyyyyy! We're all done!"

Bella walked in to the living room and put her hands on her hips. "Molly, please don't yell from room to room, all right?"

"Okay mommy. Are you two leaving now?" She asked looking at her mom.

"In a few minutes."

Molly looked hurt. She didn't understand why they had to go out alone. She looked over at Jasper and he winked with a smile. She remembered his ice cream promise. "Oh, you two should get going. I'm so tired. I want to go to bed soon."

"Okay honey," Bella said as she gathered her jacket. "Jazz, we won't be out that late. Remember her bedtime is eight tonight and Molly?"

"Yes mommy?"

Bella bent down to kiss and hug her daughter. "Be good for Jasper and remember to go easy on the ice cream tonight!"

"You told her?" Jasper yelled from the other room pretending to be mad. "That was our secret!"

"Oh Jazzy, she's my mom. We have no secrets. Right mom?"

"Of course sweetie, no secrets. I'll see you in the morning when you wake up, all right?"

"All right mommy. Mommy, I love you all the way up to the moon and back and into your heart, right there," she said as she placed her hand over Bella's heart.

"Me too baby, me too," she replied by kissing Molly's head.

Molly let go of her mother and walked over to Carlisle. "Thank you for reading me my story. It's my favorite one."

Carlisle bent down to speak to the child. "I'm glad I could. It was a fun story. Thank you for sharing it with me."

"You're welcome. Have fun," Molly said as she dove into Carlisle's arms and hugged him. "Have a good night," she said finally releasing him.

Letting out a chuckle, Carlisle looked at her. "You too Molly. Enjoy your ice cream."

Molly walked away and went into the dining room to ask Jasper what he was doing and if it was time for ice cream yet. Bella laughed as she and Carlisle said good bye to Jasper too and left.

They began their short walk to Newberry Street just talking about their day. They found a newly opened restaurant and decided to try it. The hostess sat them immediately and offered them menus. When the waitress arrived, she took their order and promised to return with their drinks.

Chit chat about how their days were filled the conversation at the table. Carlisle mentioned about having lunch with Alice. She mentioned something about a dinner party Bella was having.

"I was going to ask you tonight. It would seem my brother is coming into town this weekend. Before I go any further I have to apologize for how stupid he might act this weekend. He thinks he's doing the right thing by acting all protective and stuff, but what he really is doing is annoying me to death. You should be on your toes and ready," Bella joked.

"After Jasper's version of the Spanish Inquisition, I think I'll be all right, but thanks for the warning."

"I don't know. I've already warned him to be nice so we'll see what his version of be nice is." Bella stopped and sipped her wine before continuing. "I thought it would be fun to have a little party to introduce him to everyone and for him to spend some time with Rose and Emmett. Really, it gives me an excuse to just have people over to cook. So, it's Saturday night. Do you want to come over?"

"I would love to. What are you making?"

"I haven't decided yet, but I promise it'll be something really good."

"I'm sure if your cooking is anything like Molly's pizza we'll be in for a real treat," Carlisle smiled as he watched Bella laugh. "Thank you for inviting Alice. She has had a hard time since she came back."

"I figured I was going to invite both you and Edward and I didn't want her to feel left out. I was at the coffee shop when she came in and I just asked her. I'm sorry she's having a hard time. She seems so nice."

"She is, or at least I think so. She is just in a strange place right now. It was really nice of you to think of inviting her," Carlisle explained without really saying anything.

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "I like what I know of her. I hope she has a good time."

"She will, I'm sure of it." Carlisle paused and sipped his beer as he looked back at Bella. "You never told me how your appointment went today."

Bella rolled her eyes as she sat back in her chair and explained everything to Carlisle. She told him the details of how Esme accused her of using Edward just to move up in the class. She explained that she wouldn't let Bella even talk. She was really hung up on the whole idea that Bella and Edward were sleeping together. "So in a nutshell, it went poorly."

"I'm so sorry Bella," Carlisle said reaching across the table to hold her hand. He squeezed it lightly as he continued. "I'm so sorry that you had to endure that. I would like to sit here and tell you I'm really surprised by her statements, but honestly, I'm not. I am one of those people who believes and sticks by the whole 'if you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all,' thing but she is a cruel woman. I was afraid she would say or do something offensive to you. I'm sorry. You most definitely did not deserve that."

Bella lightly tugged his hand back. "It's sweet, but please don't apologize for her. Her attitude has nothing to do with you. I have just over six and a half months until I graduate and then my relationship with her will be over."

"You're such an optimist."

"It's better than being negative all the time." Bella smiled. "Didn't you have to go to work today?"

Shaking his head, Carlisle began to answer her question. "My schedule rotates. I worked last weekend and yesterday into today. I work tomorrow into Friday and then I'm off until Wednesday."

"When do you work tomorrow?"

"From noon until noon on Friday."

"It amazes me that he work all these crazy hours and days and still function normally."

Carlisle offered a half smile. "I've been doing it for years so I am kind of used to it by now. It really isn't a big deal." Hesitating, he began to speak. "I won't get to see you again until Saturday."

Slightly disappointed, Bella looked down and remembered that they were still holding hands. She then looked u at him. "You know, we'll just have to work around that. We'll take the time we can get together on Saturday. Feel free to stay as late as you want, although with Jake there you might change your mind."

"You're brother isn't going to scare me away. I promise," he smiled gripping her hand.

"Good, I wouldn't want you to run away." She said returning his smile.

They let go of each mother's hands as their dinner came. Carlisle looked up at Bella and started laughing. "Does Molly ever have a down time or is she always full of energy?"

"I think she always has energy! She's always so friendly and cheerful, the direct opposite of me. She at four years old all ready has more confidence than I think I will ever be. I'm totally not like that. She doesn't get these things from me. Her personality was exactly like Mike's. He was always so cheerful and friendly, just like Molly is now." Not realizing she brought up her dead boyfriend's name, Bella continued quickly. "Molly was very upset and couldn't understand why we went out without her, but as you saw Jasper and ice cream kind of lured her away."

Carlisle began to laugh. "Tell her I promise we can all go out again another time. How did she handle you leaving?"

"As you saw, she was fine, but we talked about it a little bit. This isn't the first time I have left her with someone; it's just the first time I have gone on a date. She's four, I really doubt she knows the difference. I swear she isn't unhappy because I'm going out, she's mad because you went out too. She really likes you."

Flattered, Carlisle smiled. "Like I said, tell her I promise we can all go out sometime." He continued talking about Molly and asking questions about her. Bella asked questioned about his life.

At the end of the meal, Carlisle ordered desert and Bella shook her head as she laughed. "You just had a steak and mashed potatoes with gravy and now you're having cheesecake? How do you do it?"

Carlisle returned her laughter. "I don't do it often, trust me. Plus I run whenever I can. You know, if you are so concerned about my health you could split the piece of cheesecake with me."

"I don't know. I'm pretty full." Bella said sitting back in the chair. She was used to eating with Molly and eating quickly before she lost interested. It had been a long time since she sat down and enjoyed a slow meal with wine and now desert and conversation that didn't revolve around the Disney princesses. She loved spending time with but being out alone with another adult was a good feeling.

Carlisle looked over at Bella and shook his head. He began in a playful tone. "That's fine, more for me anyway, but if I find out I have high cholesterol or have a heart attack I want you to know you could have prevented it by sharing the desert with me."

Bella threw her head back and began to laugh. "You really think that's going to work for me? I'm a mom, guilt doesn't work on me!"

"Fine, but remember that when you are visiting me in the hospital because I just had a heart attack," Carlisle pouted. When the waitress returned, she placed the biggest piece of cheesecake that Bella had ever seen in front of them. She did leave two spoons. Carlisle looked over at Bella as he took the first bite. "Mmmmmm, this is so good. You should try it." Carlisle told her as he held a spoon out for her to take.

Rolling her eyes and with a smile still on her face, she took the spoon from Carlisle's hand. "I guess a little bit won't hurt. Thank you."

"My pleasure," he smiled as he took another bite.

As Bella took another bite she looked at Carlisle. "So you have a weak spot for sweets, don't you?"

"Guilty as charged. Food in general is good." He answered back.

After desert, Carlisle took care of the bill and helped Bella get her jacket on. They began to stroll along the brick street. Carlisle had also insisted on taking the long way back to Bella's house so they could talk more. Carlisle took Bella's hand and laced his fingers through hers. They walked back in laughter over faux bickering.

When they finally reached Bella's home, she noticed the lights were off and the porch light was kept on. Carlisle walked Bella right up to the front door.

"This is you," he said still not releasing her hands.

"Yep, this is me. I had a lot of fun tonight."

"Me too. I hope we can do it again some time."

"I'd like that a lot." Bella hesitated for a moment before looking up at Carlisle. "I know that it is almost eleven at night, but would you like to come in for some tea or something and maybe we can talk some more?"

"Sure," Carlisle said as Bella unlocked her door.

Carlisle followed Bella into the kitchen. Instead of tea they decided to have water. After retrieving the bottles, they walked into the living room and sat on the sofa. Bella took off her shoes and sat cross legged and looked at Carlisle as they began to talk.

"So I know you like steak, but what is your favorite meal?" She inquired.

"I don't really dislike food. I like Indian and Mexican, but I guess if I had to choose my favorite food would have to be lasagna. How about you?"

Bella laughed. "Oddly enough my favorite food is also lasagna too. Maybe that'll be what I make on Saturday. I make a really good one if I say so myself."

"Really? What makes yours so special?" Carlisle smiled as he sipped his water.

"Well, I make homemade meat sauce. I use sausage because I think it has more of a taste than hamburger. I throw a few surprises in it. You'll just have to wait and try it to see if you like it. Yep, that's what I am making or Saturday."

"Well, it sounds good and I'll be more than happy to give you my opinion of it this weekend."

"Sounds good."

The two continued to talk about little trivial things, like their favorite movies and songs. They continued talking until they looked at the clock and realized it was almost two in the morning.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry. You have to get up and work twenty four hours straight!" Bella apologized.

Carlisle shook his head. "No, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I have time to sleep; I don't have to be at work until noon. You have school tomorrow and Molly probably gets up pretty early."

"Molly does get up early, but I don't have classes on Thursdays. I can go back to sleep it I'm too tired. I'll be fine though. I liked this, I liked talking. You are so easy to talk to"

"I feel the same way about you. I really had a good time tonight. I want to do it again sometime if that's all right."

"Of course it is. Thank you," Bella simply stated as she stood up and began to walk Carlisle to the door.

"My pleasure. I'll see you Saturday?"

"I'm looking forward to it. Text me when you get home?"

"Yes. Do you want me to bring anything over?"

"Just yourself. I would normally tell you to bring Zoe, but my place isn't too big and it might be a bit crowded. I know Molly would have loved to see her."

"What about this, after your brother and Jasper leave on Sunday you and Molly can come over to my house for dinner? That way Molly can see Zoe and you and I can spend time together."

"Wow, looks and brains. Dr. Cullen you seem to be a good catch. I don't understand why you have been single for so long. Why hasn't some woman snatched you up?" Bella teased.

"Well, there have been a few women who have tried but never have succeeded. Maybe I didn't want to be snatched up until now." He said as his eyes found Bella's. He laughed softly again. "I know I'm not good at any of the romantic lines stuff. I promise it will settle down."

"I find it a quirk. It's a sweet gesture, even if it is as corny as Kansas."

"What?" He asked laughing again.

"I hear that expression one because Kansas grows a lot of corn, so cornier than Kansas. He, I never claimed to be any good at those cheesy lines either! "

Carlisle placed his arm around Bella's back and smiled as they stood at her door. "Maybe it's a safe bet we don't use any of those lines anymore?"

"I can handle that." Bella promised as she placed her arm around his waist. "I really had a good time tonight."

"Me too. I'll see you on Saturday," Carlisle said as he placed his free hand on the door.

Bella nodded. "Yes, Saturday."

Carlisle let go of Bella and opened the door. He began to step out when he looked at her. "Would it be all right if I kissed you good night?"

Smiling, Bella walked a little closer. "I think that would be a perfect way to end the evening."

Carlisle wrapped his arms around Bella again. He bent down so his lips were touching Bella's. Tenderly, they exchanged a sweet kiss. When it had ended, Bella looked up at Carlisle. "That was a perfect way to end the evening."

Laughing, Carlisle hugged Bella. "It was. I'll see you on Saturday."

"On Saturday. Good night." Bella whispered as she let go of him and opened the front door.

"Good night," Carlisle said as walked out.

As usual, Bella watched him until he could no longer be seen. She closed the door and heard her phone beep. She picked it up and laughed.

_You better be inside, it's starting to get cold out there! I'm near my house now. Sweet dreams Bella and I can't wait to see you again on Saturday. ~Carlisle_


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note:

Thank you all for reading as well as adding the story and me to your alert/favorite lists! Glad you are all enjoying it!

Esme wasn't nice to say the very least. Unfortunately she won't get much nicer as the story goes along.

Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

-Lisa

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

"What are we doing again?" Molly asked her mother as they packed the chocolate chip cookies they made earlier in the day into a tin. "Can I have a cookie? Please?"

Bella laughed as she looked at her daughter. She looked desperate for a cookie. "We made cookies for Uncle Jacob and Jasper. We also made some for Carlisle and we are going to bring them to him before we head to pick up Uncle Jacob, and before he has a chance to eat all of them before we give some to Carlisle. And Molly?"

"Yes mommy?"

"You can't have a cookie." Bella paused and saw the disappointment in her daughter's eyes. Bella reached out and took two cookies. "Take these. Thank you for helping me this morning baby."

"Wow, two cookies and we haven't had lunch yet! Thank you mommy!" Molly said taking the cookies.

"Molly, after you are done with your cookies please wash your face and hands and we'll leave for the hospital and grab something for lunch before we get Uncle Jacob."

After following her mother's instructions, Molly was ready to go. They began their journey to the children's hospital where Bella was having second thoughts. What if Carlisle was busy or sleeping? What if he didn't want anyone at his work to know about their relationship yet? As she stood in front of the hospital the flood of questions circled her mind. She began second guessing herself.

"Are we going in?" Molly asked. Bella hadn't realized how long they were standing in front.

Taken out of her foggy haze, Bella looked down at her daughter. "Of course, come on."

They entered the reception area where Bella asked if Carlisle was busy. After a few minutes, Bella and Molly heard a familiar voice.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" Carlisle asked as he looked at Molly. "Is everything all right?"

Turning, Bella smiled. She was about to tell him why they were there when Molly took the tin from her mother's hands. "We're fine. We made you cookies in the morning. Mommy wanted to drop them off before Uncle Jacob came and ate them all. She said your sweet tooth might be bothering you. That doesn't sound good Carlisle, you outta see a dentist about that." Molly told him very seriously.

Carlisle chuckled. "Thank you for your concern Molly. I'll keep that in mind. "

"I'm sorry if we interrupted anything. I just wanted to-we baked these for you." Bella smiled again as she touched the tin in his hands.

"Really? You came all this way to give me homemade cookies?"

"Yep," Molly replied. "It was mommy's idea."

"Hope you don't mind," Bella added.

Carlisle shook his head. "No, I don't mind at all. Thank you, it was very thoughtful of you. Today was been really slow so I've been working on some files, nothing too drastic. You know, I haven't had lunch yet. I was wondering if you two ladies would care to join me? I can't leave the hospital so it'll have to be cafeteria food."

Before Bella could respond, Molly looked up at her mother. "I think we have time for that, right mom? We were going to get something anyway."

Laughing, Bella nodded. "That sounds nice."

"Good. I'll just tell my secretary that I'm off to lunch and we'll go. I'm going to put these," he said holding up the tin. "In my office and indulge in them when I get back."

Carlisle quickly went into his office and placed his tin on his desk and smiled. He told his secretary he would be in the cafeteria if he was needed for anything and made his way back to Bella and Molly. "Ready?"

Molly grabbed her mother's hand and held it. She also reached up and held onto Carlisle's hand. Bella took a deep breath not knowing if he would be okay with that. To her surprise he not only accepted her hand, but he also asked Molly questions about school and her friends. It warmed her heart that Carlisle was taking such an interest in her daughter.

Carlisle insisted on paying for lunch even after Bella put up a little stink about it.

"You brought dessert. We are even." He paused to give the cashier his money and turned to Bella. "You know that is the most important part of the meal anyway."

Molly laughed as she carried her bottle of water. "That's what Uncle Emmy says all the time. He loves his cookies."

After sitting for almost twenty minutes, Molly asked Bella for her notebook. She wanted to draw a picture. Bella handed the book to Molly as she zoned out and began creating.

"Do you have to go back to work? Are we taking up too much your time?" Bella asked Carlisle. She didn't want to keep him from his job.

"I have a break. This is fine. The nurses know I am on break and if they need me there is another doctor or they can page me. I usually just work through my breaks so this is a little different. Don't worry, I still have time." He explained.

Bella nodded and understood. She just wanted to make sure. "I didn't want to keep you from something important."

"Don't worry about it. This is actually kind of great now. It's better than sitting in my office alone doing paper work." He paused as he looked up at Bella. He moved a little closer to hear and smiled. "I wanted to ask you something but I feel it will be totally and completely inappropriate."

"And what would the question be? Remember buddy, keep it rated G," Bella laughed as she looked over at Molly who was in her own colorful world drawing.

Carlisle laughed as he placed a hand on Bella's wrist as he looked at her again. "I-I-I know it's early in our relationship, but I-I was-I was-"

Chuckling, Bella's eyes met his. "Carlisle, it's me so just spit it out, okay?" She paused and looked at him before he had a chance to continue to speak. "Although I think you are kind of cute when you are nervous."

"Thanks, I'm glad you are finding this so humorous. I was just wondering what we are."

Raising an eyebrow, Bella looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean in our relationship. There are some pretty nosey nurses working up stairs with me and will want to know who the lovely lady was who whisked me away to lunch was. I don't know what to tell them. Do I tell them that you're a friend? Do I tell them that we are dating? Do I pull out the girlfriend card because well, I-"

Bella couldn't help but laugh at how Carlisle was going on and on. He turned red in the face and looked confused. Bella knew she had to take him out of his misery. "Well that all depends. What do you think we are?"

"I know what I'd like us to be, but do you think we are there yet? We've only been out on one date."

Shaking her head, Bella corrected him. "Well, I believe we have been on two, one just alone. You've been over my house for dinner twice and this weekend will make three times. I've been keeping track. We haven't included all the times you flirted with me while I was at work."

"I flirted with you? I have no idea what you are talking about!" Carlisle chuckled.

"Oh yes you do mister! You know exactly what I am talking about!" Bella paused and began again. "I think it is right, it is kind of soon to be labeling our relationship, but," Bella paused as she held his hand. "At this time I have no interest in anyone else and I want to spend any time I can with you. I want to get to know you better. I like being around you." Bella paused and smiled as Carlisle interrupted her.

"Why do I feel a but coming next?"

"Let me finish! Do you want to play the field a little more? Do you want to date anyone else?"

Carlisle shook his head as he became alarmed again. "I-I- thought I made it perfectly clear to-to-to you that no, I don't want to see anyone else, I just want to work on building our relationship. Bella, it's been eight years since-"

Cutting him off, Bella smiled and took his hand. "You are adorable when you get all flustered. I was asking to make sure that this," she said motioning between the two of them, "is what you want. I didn't mean to alarm or worry you. I just wanted to make sure we are both on the same page."

Nodding, he looked into her chocolate eyes. "Yes, we are on the same page and yes I want," he paused to repeat the motion Bella had just made. "I want this. Whatever this develops into I want it."

Bella couldn't help but be delighted as a smile formed on her lips. "I was kind of hoping you'd say that. If that is the case then I would love it if you referred to me as your girlfriend. Tell who ever you want to that we are dating. I don't care." She then found herself feeling bold as she leaned in towards him and kissed him.

"You don't know how happy you have made me. I feel like I've been waiting a long time to meet someone like you and here you are," he said squeezing her hand. He was going to give her a kiss until he was startled and remembered Molly had been sitting at the table. She turned and looked at them.

"Mommy, when is Uncle Jake's train coming?"

Bella looked down at her watch. She had forty minutes before she was to meet Jacob. "Soon honey. What are you drawing?"

Molly turned the notebook around and showed her mother and Carlisle her detailed drawing of a beach and a dog running on it.

"Wow, you are a good artist Molly," Carlisle commented. He looked closer at the picture and then looked up at Molly. "Is that Zoe?"

Molly smiled. "It is. Could you really tell?"

"I can really tell. Here is her purple collar. You did an excellent job. I like this picture very much."

Molly sat up straight and smiled and took the picture. "You can have it you know. I can make more."

"Could I really have this?"

"Yes silly, I tolded you you could!" Molly laughed.

"I'm going to hang it up in my office. Whenever I look at it, it will remind me of you and Zoe. I love it, thank you so much Molly," Carlisle smiled.

Molly shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just glad you likeded it."

Carlisle looked down at his watch and realized his lunch break was coming to an end. He looked at Molly and Bella before speaking. "I have to start heading back up to work, but would you want to come back up to my office and have some dessert? I hear the cookies are really good."

"Oh they are Carlisle! Mommy makes the bestests cookies ever. You have to try one," Molly told Carlisle with enthusiasm as the three of them stood up. Molly skipped over to the trash bin to throw her trash away as Carlisle picked up the tray and threw it away.

The three made their way to his office. It was large and impressive. Bella sat in the chair in front of his desk as Molly plopped herself on her mother's lap. Carlisle sat down in the chair next to Bella and opened the tin.

"I'm really excited about these," he smiled.

Bella laughed as he held the tin out for her and Molly to have a taste. "Just taste it!"

He did just that. After devouring three cookies, he proclaimed them to be the best cookies he had ever tasted. The three chatted a bit longer before Carlisle's secretary knocked on the door.

"Excuse me, Dr. Cullen? You have an appointment in ten minutes. Here is that file you requested."

"Right, thank you Jessica." He responded as she closed the door and left. He pointed to the closed door and looked at Bella. "She's a gossip. By the time you leave everyone's eyes will be on you. Don't worry about it though."

"I'm not worried, I don't care. I guess we should go though. We'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes you will."

"Feel free to come over early."

Carlisle smiled as he took a bite of another cookie. "You want me to come early and stay later? How can I refuse?"

Bella smiled as she kissed his lips. "We'll see you Saturday."

* * *

"And mommy said that she was Carlisle's girlfriend and kissed him," Molly told her uncle and Jasper at dinner. They were eating when Molly spilt the beans. Bella chocked on her drink and hadn't know Molly was pay attention to any of that. Jasper looked at Bella and laughed as he took a bite out of his bread.

Jacob took a sip of water. He was fuming and angry and did not show any signs of hiding it. "Don't you think you are moving a little fast Bella?"

"No. We talked about it earlier today and we have no interest in getting to know anyone else."

"Honey, this is only your second relationship in your entire life."

Bella shook her head. "I don't care. I know how I feel. I like him a lot Jacob." Bella paused as she sarcastically spoke up and rolled her eyes. "I so can't wait for the two of you to meet."

"Uncle Jake, I promise that Carlisle is nice. He is really, really nice. Mommy has been smiling more since she meted him. He bought us lunch today and guess what? He has a dog. Zoe!"

"If you wanted a dog I would have bought you one," Jacob mumbled under his breath.

"Jacob! Stop it now," Bella scolded him. "You might not have noticed but let me tell you something. I am not a child. I am a grown woman raising my own child. You might not like that I don't need you protecting me all time, but it's life. You're not going to be thrilled with every decision I make in my life but you will have to learn to deal with it." She spat.

Jacob got angry and left the table. Molly looked at her mother and Jasper with curiosity. "What happened to Uncle Jake? Did I say something wrong?"

"Uncle Jacob doesn't like that Mommy is a grown up and can make her own decision. He got angry and walked away instead of talking about how he felt. He needs to act like a grown up and not a child," Bella explained.

"Is he angry about Carlisle?" Molly inquired. "Why doesn't he like him? He has never met him?"

"I don't know honey."

As soon as Bella answered her daughter's question, Jacob rejoined the table. Molly looked up at her uncle with wide eyes. "Don't worry Uncle Jake, you will love Carlisle. He is really nice! You'll have fun at dinner on Saturday."

Jacob refrained from rolling his eyes.

* * *

As Bella sat in class on Friday she felt Edward's eyes on her as Esme lectured the class. Bella knew that he wanted to know how her meeting with his mother went. Edward had emailed her to ask her but Bella didn't reply. She was too angry with Esme to really do or say anything. In between sentences Bella noticed Esme glare and stare at her. It made her conscious. As class was preparing to end, Esme reminded the class about their midterm approaching and dismissed the class. In

"Bella, wait up," Edward said as he jogged to catch up with Bella.

Bella stopped and turned around. "Hi Edward."

"Did get my email? I wanted to know when your internship stars. Where is mom placing you?"

Bella looked to the ground before answering Edward. "There isn't going to be an internship. Your mother doesn't like me. Why don't you ask her?"

"I did ask her and she said she took care of you. What do you mean there is no internship?"

Laughing without humor, Bella looked at Edward. "There won't be an internship. She couldn't get over the fact that I'm, how did she put it? Oh right. She thinks we are bed buddies."

"What?" Edward asked shocked. He listened as Bella explained the rest of their brief meeting. Floored, Edward looked at her. "I am so sorry Bella. She doesn't have any right to treat you like that."

"It wasn't your fault. I just expected her to let me talk before she interrupted me. She wouldn't let me get any words in. When I did try to defend myself, she basically called me a liar."

"I'll talk to her about that. There is no reason for her to treat you like that."

Bella held her hand up. "Edward, no, don't worry about. It's over and done with. I see where I stand. I only have next semester left with her." She looked at her watched and then looked at him. "I have to get going, but thanks for everything. I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, Alice is looking forward to it."

"Good. Bring your appetites and I'll see you tomorrow.

* * *

Bella was relieved when no one was home at her house. Jasper was working and Jacob still had Molly out. She ran out to the store and bought the ingredients for dinner the following night. She was going to make four lasagnas in all, two vegetable and two meat. She figured between her brother and Emmett she needed to have extra food. She also gathered the ingredients she would need for the salad. At the last she decided to make a cheesecake, especially after knowing how much her boyfriend enjoyed the piece he had the other night.

She stopped and smiled. Boyfriend. She had a boyfriend. She hadn't had any interest in anyone since Mike. Carlisle was making their relationship easy and it seemed like they both put little effort into it. Things were so natural between the two of them.

Later that evening, Molly helped Bella gather the ingredients to make the meal. She also helped with the cheesecake too. Jacob and Jasper had been busy and went out to buy beer, wine soda and lemonade for the dinner. By the time Jacob returned home, Molly had fallen asleep.

"Molly was fascinated by the ruby slippers at the Wizard of Oz exhibit today at the children's museum." Jacob said as he stood near the kitchen sink with his arms crossed. "You let her watch that movie? It gave you nightmares for weeks when you were eight."

Bella laughed. "She loves it. She knows there is no such thing as flying monkeys and witches are pretend. She is a much braver girl than I was."

"That she is." Jacob smiled as he looked at his sister. "You know, at lunch today she talked a lot about Carlisle."

"She is fond of him."

"So I've gathered. Does he walk on water too?" Jacob tried to joke as he looked at his sister. "How well do you really know him Bella? Molly seems attached already."

"Stop worrying. This is the first relationship I have been in since Mike and the only one that Molly knows. She is just acting natural. He's a new person and a new experience for her. She'll get past it and by the next time you see her, she won't be talking about him so much. The novelty will have worn off by then."

"I have to ask again what you really know about this man? Something just doesn't sit right with me. How do you know he isn't a pedophile or serial killer or- "

"Jacob stop it!" Bella yelled back as she threw the sponge into the sink. "There is nothing wrong with him. You need to do some growing up and trust me. I would never ever put Molly in any kind of danger. If I didn't trust Carlisle I wouldn't invite him to my house where my daughter lives. Jacob look at me please?" She paused until her brother's eyes met hers. "I am a grown adult. I'm twenty five years old and have a four year old I am raising by myself. I attend college, work and pay all my bills on time. I'm dong grown up things because I'm not some child any more. If this whole relationship with Carlisle is a mistake, then you can stand up, stick your tongue out and chant, "ha, ha,a I told you so.' Know what though, if I ma making a mistake I have to fall down and make it myself. I can't hold your hand all the time. I hope you understand that." Before he could get a word in, Bella smiled and grabbed his arm. "Jacob, for the first time in five years I am genuinely happy. Please be happy for me. Before you make up your mind about Carlisle wait to meet him tomorrow, okay?"

Jacob looked at his sister and sighed."I will give him a chance but I still don't like him. I-"

Bell stopped him. "Tomorrow Jake, just give him a chance, okay? Promise me?"

"Fine," Jacob sighed. "I'll give him a chance."

* * *

Bella had been thankful that Jacob and Jasper took Molly to the park so she could tidy up the house before her guests arrived. Since she kept her house neat and clean, it didn't take her long. The food was in the oven and she took out the silverware and plates. Jasper had offered to make the salad before he left so she didn't have to. She looked around and she was ready.

She was sitting on the couch reading a magazine when the doorbell rang. She walked over to get it and saw Carlisle on the other side. "Hi," she smiled.

"Hi," he said as he leaned in and kissed her. "These are for you," he said as he handed her a bouquet of flowers and a bottle of wine.

"Thank you, come in please." She said as she led him into the house. He followed her to the kitchen.

"I came over to help. What can I do?"

"Everything is done silly. Molly helped me last night. The food is cooking and that's that. Jacob and Jasper just took Molly to the park so I could have a few minutes to clean the place and get everything ready before people started to arrive. Grab a glass of wine and join me on the couch?"

"I'll grab you a glass too and meet you in there."

It was only a few moments until Carlisle joined her on the couch. They laughed and talked about nothing in particular. They just enjoyed one another's company. He held her hand as they talked.

They continued to chat until the front door opened. Bella looked up. "That must be my brother. I am warning you I have all ready told him to play nice. I'm apologizing for anything he might say or do."

Carlisle laughed as he kissed her. "I don't care what he says. He isn't my girlfriend. I care about what you have to say. With that being said, I hope he at least likes me."

The door opened and Bella smiled nervously as she stood up. Carlisle followed her lead. She brought her lips to his and smiled before she kissed him. "I guess we're about to find out. Come on," she said leading him to the door.

"Carlisle! You're here all ready! I want you to see my uncle. Uncle Jake, come here!" Molly yelled.

Bella took a deep breath and hoped for the best. She tugged on Carlisle's arm as they approached her brother. No matter how much she talked about how she didn't needs Jacob's approval for the man she was dating, she wanted him to at least like him and get along. As she walked Carlisle closer to the door where Jacob had been standing, she took a deep breath. She placed her hand on Carlisle's wrist and smiled. _This is it_, she thought.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note:

Hi, anyone still there? I'm back! Sorry for the unplanned long wait for the next chapter. I apologize for the long unintentional cliffie. The last few weeks- well, they have been busy. Hard to get through but I made it. Hopefully this week won't be as bad. I'm going to get back to your comments/reviews m(or at least try to!).

Thank you all for reading and i hope you enjoy this one!

Enjoy!

-Lisa

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

"Carlisle!" Molly laughed again. "Carlisle come here and meet my uncle," Molly said pulling Carlisle by the hand.

Bella sucked in a deep breath as she followed behind. She didn't know what to expect from the scene.

"Uncle Jake, this is mommy's Carlisle. He's soooo nice. Carlisle, this is Uncle Jake. He's pretty nice too," Molly giggled as she stood before both men.

Carlisle was the first to make a move. He smiled and raised his hand to shake Jacob's. "It's nice to meet you Jacob. I have heard a lot about you."

Jacob stared at Carlisle in his eye as he shook his head. He nodded but never said a word as he walked past Carlisle. Bella rolled her eyes as she gave Jacob a dirty look. She then looked over at Carlisle and gave him an apologetic look.

"Can I speak to you in the kitchen dear brother?" Bella seethed as she stood at Jacob with her arms crossed.

Jacob didn't say anything but followed his sister into the next room. He looked away as she began to speak to him. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"What? I didn't do anything."

"Your right you didn't do anything, however you were rude as all hell to my boyfriend. I don't care that you don't like him. You have to cut this shit out. You are in my home and you will respect my guests. I don't want Molly to ask any more questions about why you don't like him. I'm going to tell her to find you and talk to you about it because I sure as hell don't understand why you don't like him. You won't even get to know him!"

Jacobs leaned back on the counter and shrugged. "He might be great to you but I have a feeling he isn't prince charming."

Bella walked over to Jacob so she was standing right in front of him. She waved her finger at him as she scolded him like a child. She was almost a foot shorter than him but it didn't matter. "Jacob Black! Our parent didn't raise you to behave like this. Dad would kill you if he knew how disrespectful you were being in my home. I'm not saying be Carlisle's best friend, I'm just saying get along with him."

"You are impossible you know."

"And you're acting like a jackass. What's your point?"

Jacob shook his head. "I don't like him, but I will be civil to him."

"Not civil, respectful. It's my house Jacob and if you can't follow the simple rules that my four year old daughter can then I have to ask you to leave."

Sucking in a deep breath, Jacob looked at his sister. "Fine. I will show him respect but I'm not going to like it."

"You are so judgmental, you know that? You aren't going to at least talk to him and get to know him before you act like this? Dad would be disappointed."

"No," Jacobs said as he started walking away. "Dad would be pissed that that man is his age and you are pursuing a relationship with him!"

"Jacob, grow up. I'm-"

"I get it Bells, you are an adult and making an adult decision. Please don't keep saying that. I am telling you I don't like this and I will try my best to be respectful. Quit lecturing me!"

"Then act like an adult and not a freaking child!" Bella yelled at him as he left the room. She leaned over the sink and took a deep breath. She sighed as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, are you all right?"

Bella shook her head. "No. Jacob is acting like a first class jerk. I can't stand him when he thinks he is so much better than everyone else. Why is he such an asshole?"

"I don't know."

"Well," Bella paused as she hit his chest lightly. "Can you do something about?"

"What can I do?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, maybe beat him up or something? You have known him for forever and a day. Jasper, he's your best friend. Do something about him. Make him stop."

"I know Bells. I actually talked to him today. I told him about me questioning Carlisle. I told him I like Carlisle and he is a nice guy, but you know how Jake is once his mind is made up. He's stubborn," Jasper explained.

As Jasper and Bella continued talking, Carlisle was engrossed in a conversation with Molly. She was disappointed that he hadn't brought Zoe with him. She told him that she made him another picture and it as upstairs in her bedroom. She ran out of the room to retrieve it.

"I don't trust you," Jacob said as he glared at Carlisle.

Carlisle nodded as he offered a weak smile. "I could sense that."

"So you're a comedian now too?"

"No, I'm just calling them as I see them. I really wish you would give me a chance."

"You are brainwashing my sister. I don't know why her, but I really think you are using her for something."

"I'm afraid you're wrong. I'm only interested in-"

"Getting in my sister's pants?"

Looking appalled, Carlisle stared at Jacob. He was about to speak again when Molly entered the room. Carlisle was trying to focus on Molly. He was relieved when the doorbell rang and Jacob left to answer the door. Emmett and Rose entered the room and spoke with Carlisle. Rose took the containers in their hands and displayed the appetizers in the dining room.

As Bella and Jasper reentered the room, the door bell rang again. Bella went over to see Angela and Ben. She hugged Angela and smiled at Ben. She showed them where to hang their jackets and took the bottle of wine from their hands. Angela had also brought a tray of dessert and coffee over. Bella took the items from their arms and put them in the kitchen. When she returned she was about to walk back over to Carlisle but the door bell rang again. She walked towards the door and answered it.

"Hi Bella," Alice smiled as Edward stood behind her. "I brought some cookies."

"Hi, come on in you two! I'll take those cookies. What kind are they?"

"Just chocolate chip and oatmeal," Alice responded as she took off her jacket. Edward followed suit and did the same thing.

"They are the only cookies she can make," Edward teased.

"Well hello to you Edward! I'm sure the cookies are great. I'll introduce you guys to everyone, come on," Bella smiled as she took the tray from Alice's hands. She made the round of introductions and told everyone to help themselves and dinner would be ready soon. She then went to the kitchen with Alice following her to the kitchen. She looked up and smiled. "I'm so happy you could make it."

"Thank you for inviting me. I think I told you it has been hard to reconnect with my old friends. It's nice to make a new friend," Alice replied.

Bella nodded in agreement. "It is nice, isn't it?"

As Bella placed the tray on the counter, Carlisle entered the room. He kissed his daughter on her cheek and walked over to Bella.

"Molly asked for lemonade. I was just wondering where it is."

"Oh, it's in the fridge. Can you put the pitcher on the dining room table with the wine and other drinks please?" She looked at him.

Nodding, Carlisle agreed and took the lemonade from the fridge and walked out of the room with a smile on his face.

"My dad never smiles like that," Alice told Bella. "Whatever you are doing to him is working. Don't get me wrong. Dad was never really bitter or angry or anything like that, he just wasn't all smiley like that. Keep it up!" Alice giggled.

Bella couldn't help but chuckle as she checked on the lasagna. "I'll do my best Alice. Come on, lets go and mingle," Bella said as she grabbed Alice by the wrist.

As they exited the kitchen, Bella saw again Carlisle and Molly talking. He was holding her cup of lemonade in one hand and his wine in the other.

"Hi," Bella said as she approached them with Alice in tow. "Molly, Alice is here."

"My teacher from school?

"Yes," Bella replied as Carlisle handed her a glass of wine. "Alice is Carlisle's daughter. She is here with Edward over there," Bella explained as she pointed to Edward talking with Emmett.

"Hi Molly. You are wearing a very pretty dress," Alice said as she bent down. "I bet you like shopping."

Molly looked up. "I do but mommy says I give her a headache when we go clothes shopping and that's why my Auntie Rosie takes me." Molly paused as the adults laughed. "I like your dress too. And you have pretty hair Alice."

Beaming, Alice touched her hair and looked at Molly. "Thank you Molly."

Molly turned from Alice to her mother and changed the subject. "Mommy? When Uncle Jake and Jasper took me to the park we saw a little kitty who looked losted and didn't have anywhere to go. Uncle Jake told me to ask you if I could keep it. He knows I want a dog and said he would buy one for me if it was okay with you."

Bella looked over at her brother who seemed in grossed in conversation with Edward. She knew this conversation steamed from dinner the other night when Molly was talking about Carlisle's dog. She shook her head and looked at Molly. "Honey, we don't have time for a dog or to train a kitty. Ask Carlisle, it's a lot of work and time for a pet. Maybe when I'm all done with school, but I can't right now. I'm sorry honey."

Looking disappointed, Molly looked at her mother. Before she could reply, Carlisle stepped into the conversation. "Molly, your mom is right. It's a lot of work to have a dog. I know it isn't the same, but you know you can always play with Molly and borrow her."

"Really?" Molly asked looking at Carlisle.

"Of course, really. Maybe we can even start taking her out for walks, the three of us," he asked as his eyes met Bella's.

Nodding, Bella looked at him. "I think we can arrange that."

Carlisle's gaze went from Bella's to the child in front of him. "It will be fun, right Molly?"

Molly jumped up and down and clapped. "It will be the bestest! Thank you Carlisle!" Molly said hugging him. "I'm going to talk to Uncle Jake! Alice, you should come with me to meet my uncle. He's the greatest." Molly trotted away with Alice in tow.

Bella laughed as she leaned into Carlisle. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Thank you for your offer with Zoe. You saved me."

"I'm glad I could help. Plus it just gives me an excuse to spend more time with you and Molly."

Bella turned and looked at him still with a smile on her face. "Was that your motive all along Dr. Cullen?"

Carlisle shook his head. "No, but if I can try to make your little girl happy while I get to spend time with you, then what's the harm?"

Bella's hurt melted. He was trying to make her little girl happy. She wrapped her arms around his neck, stood on her tip toes and kissed his lips and looked in his eyes. "Do you always know what to say?"

Shaking his head, Carlisle offered a half smile. He set his wine on the table behind him and placed his hands on her waist. "No, I don't. Do I have to remind you of the cheesy romantic lines I tried using?"

Resting back on the bottom of her feet, she shook her head. "Oh right, and I was beginning to think you were Mr. Perfect."

"Sorry it's just an illusion. I'm far from Mr. Perfect."

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to stick around and see what these imperfections are because I don't believe you have many." She glanced at the clock on the wall. "I have to check on the food. I'll be right back."

Bella walked towards the kitchen and noticed her brother watching her and Carlisle as he walked over to Emmett and began talking. She took a deep breath and walked away. She felt like she wanted to kill her brother.

While Bella was in the kitchen, Jacob and Edward had began talking.

"You like my sister, don't you?" Jacob laughed as he drank his beer.

Looking flustered, Edward was speechless. "Well, umm, ye-yes. She is a nice person."

"Not like like that, like like, like you want her." Jacob clarified.

It was true. Edward's feelings for Bella still lingered. He tried to suppress them. There was the incident where he acted like a total ass to her. Over all, she hasn't interested in him. She was dating his father. Edward hadn't remembered his father ever being has happy and content as he was with Bella. He didn't deserve to have his happiness interrupted, especially by his son. "It wouldn't work. I had my chance, I tried and failed miserably at it. Plus, she's with my dad now. She has brought him so much happiness that I don't want to break that up."

Jacob finished his beer. "I'm going to be honest with you Edward. I don't have anything against your father. He is a pediatric doctor, which is a noble profession. He doesn't seem like a bad guy. I just don't want someone his age, the age of my mother, dating my little sister. I don't trust him and she's been hurt so much all ready, she doesn't deserve to go through any more pain."

"I can assure you that my dad is as nice as they come. He has been alone since he and my mother divorced years ago. I actually thought he might have turned gay because he never seemed interested in any women. My sister and I set him up on dates but nothing ever developed. Bells is the first woman in years that has made him turn his head and smile. She's good for him, despite the age thing, which I think is strange, but it seems to be working for them." Edward explained as watched Rose, Alice and Bella set out the lasagnas.

Shaking his head, Jacob looked at Edward. "I think that even though she might be helping your dad or whatever, you should think about maybe initiating things with her again. Not today or tomorrow, but in the future." Jacob paused and looked at Edward. "Do you want me to grab you another beer?"

"No thanks man," Edward quietly replied as he continued to watch Bella smile as she brought the forth pan of food. Jacob had given him a lot to think about.

As Jacob reentered the room, he bumped into Carlisle. "Excuse me," Jacob growled. He looked around and saw that Bella was off in a corner introducing Alice to Jasper. He turned to look at Carlisle. "Aren't you a little touchy with Bella?"

"She's my girlfriend. I haven't done anything inappropriate with her I can assure you."

"Why are you touching her?"

Carlisle simply stated, "We are affectionate, it's just the way we are in our relationship. We hold hands and hug."

"Isn't that a little fast?""

Carlisle nodded. "Bella and I talked about that, but it seems only right. Jacob, I appreciate your protectiveness around your sister, but I can assure you that I really care about her and want the best for her. I'm enjoying getting to know her and Molly. Molly is a great kid."

Ignoring his explanation, Jacob looked at him in the face. "What is in it for you? Why did you choose my sister? Were all of the other young single mothers who waltzed through your hospital door all ready taken?"

"It wasn't like that. I live near the coffee shop your sister works at. We started talking and this is what it has turned into. Listen to me, please Jacob? We are in the early stages of our relationship and we are all getting to know each other. This relationship isn't just about Bella and me. It's about Molly too. I look forward to building on the relationship I have with both of them. I look at Bella and I'm in such awe of her. She goes to school full time, works a little and is nothing but the absolute best mother to Molly. I look at her and I see what my children missed with their mother. Bella is really a remarkable person and I have so much respect for her. I care about them Jacob. With that being said, I know you don't like me and that's fine. We do, however need to get along for Bella. She's important to both of us and we need to respect her. I don't expect you to change your views or opinions of me in one day. I'm hoping there is an opportunity for us to sit and talk and you can see that I'm not using Bella for anything or having a mid life crisis or anything like that. I'm not the bad guy here. I genuinely care about them and would like to keep them in my life. Bella told me that you were going to come here and try and scare me away. I'm here to tell you I'm not going anywhere until she tells me to."

Silence filled them. Jacob was too shocked to say anything. It took him a moment to process everything. He sipped his beer and looked at Carlisle. "You better be watching your back man. I still don't trust you." With that said, Jacob walked away.

Carlisle walked over to his daughter who was chatting with Rosalie.

"Oh dad! Do you know Rose?"

"We have met before. Hi Rose, how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you Carlisle, how are you doing."

"Oh I'm great thank you."

"Dad, Bella introduced us a little while ago and Rose owns a boutique on Newberry Street and she would like to see some of my sketches!" Alice screeched.

Rose laughed. "She gets excited, doesn't she?"

"She certainly does. That sounds exciting."

"Hey everyone, dinner is ready so help yourselves!" Bella yelled. She was sitting at the table with Molly cutting up her food.

Carlisle walked over to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Do you want anything? I could grab you a plate."

She shook her head. "No, I'm good for now. I stole a cookie that Alice. They are the best chocolate chip cookies ever."

"That's debatable. They are good, but I had some chocolate chip cookies the other day that were very much comparable to Alice's."

Playfully Bella hit Carlisle as Molly began to talk. Her tone was quiet serious. "Mommy, that's desert. You aren't supposed to have desert before dinner. Is that why you aren't eating? Did you spoil your aplitate?," Molly added. Both Carlisle and Bella laughed.

"You're right baby. No, I didn't spoil my appetite. I am just making sure everyone gets something to eat first and then I'll get something."

Carlisle sat next to Bella and looked at her. He rested his arm protectively around her waist. "I think I'll just wait with you until you get something to eat then."

The three sat and exchanged conversation while Molly ate. They listened intently as Molly talked to them. Bella was resting against Carlisle's chest before he ended up getting two plates of food over fro he and Bella. Alice and Jasper sat at the table and joined them. Everyone all around seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Towards the end of the evening, Molly was getting tired. Bella told her to say good night to everyone. When she found Bella's hand and followed her up the stairs, she turned and ran towards past Jacob and towards Carlisle, who was standing near her uncle.

"Do you think you can tuck me in and read me a story? I like how you do all of the voices in the stories like mommy does it." Molly asked with her big eyes.

Carlisle bent down. "I'll tell you what. You go with your mom to get ready for bed and I'll be up in ten minutes to check on you. Make sure you listen and do everything mommy tells you to do and pick out a good book. Only after you have done everything you need to do before bed, I'll read you the story. Deal?"

Molly shook her head as she skipped over to Bella's hand and held it.

"I remember you telling us the same thing when we were little," Alice chimed in. "She's a sweet kid."

"She is. She is a good kid. I see a lot of brats at work and I feel Molly could teach them a thing or two about manners. Bella's a great mother and is raising a good person."

"Just like you are a great dad and you raised two good kids," Alice smiled as she rested her head on her father's shoulder. She began talking unaware that Jacob wasn't as engrossed in his conversation with Jasper as he let on. He was listening to Alice and Carlisle's conversation. "Bella seems nice."

"She is. Are you two getting along?"

"Yes, I like her, a lot. I am having a good time and meeting some nice people. Thank you for asking her to invite me."

Carlisle shook his head. "It was all Bella. I actually found out about dinner through you. She invited you before she even talked to me about tonight. We talked about it after and she said she wanted to include you and didn't want you left out. Plus she said it would be nice to get to know you a little bit too."

Alice smiled. She was happy that Bella seemed to feel the same way about her. They chatted a few more minutes before Carlisle excused himself and began to make his way upstairs. He only made it to Molly's door when Bella came out.

She quietly closed the door behind her and whispered, "She fell asleep. She was really tired. You can read to her another night. I'm sure she'll look forward to it." Bella said as she kissed his cheek. She took his hand in hers and began down the stairs. "That was sweet of you to come up here."

"She's a sweet girl. Can anyone really say no to her? She has those huge brown eyes. How do you say no to her?" Carlisle smiled as they made their way back downstairs.

"Sometimes you have to lay down the law, luckily she doesn't need that very often. She's a good girl."

"That's because she has a good mom," he told her as he kissed her by her ear. "I'm going to start to clean up a little bit. I'll put the dishes in the dishwasher and stuff like that."

"You don't have to."

"No, but I want to."

Bella nodded as they walked to the kitchen. "Thank you. I'll make little doggie bags for everyone because there is a lot of food. That's one reason why I made so much. I like people leaving with something."

"You are very thoughtful, come on, I'll walk you to the kitchen," Carlisle promised as he placed his hands on her hips and she led him to the room.

They worked side by side cleaning up the mess and packaging the food. Bella took out the cheesecake and placed it on the dining room table. Carlisle followed her with the tray of Alice's cookies in one hand and Angela's deserts in the other. He had even wrapped a few cookies for Molly to have the following day. People causally ate the dessert and continued to talk. Bella took note that Edward and Jacob seemed very friendly. She looked in the living room and saw that Jasper and Alice were also very friendly as they listened to Emmett tell a story while his arm was draped around his wife. Bella leaned back again into Carlisle. She placed her hands on top of his, which were wrapped around her stomach. She couldn't help but beam. Carlisle spoke first as if he was sharing the same thought.

"You threw a successful dinner party tonight. Everything was great and everyone seems to have gotten along." He said as he placed a kiss on top of her head.

Sighing, she looked at her brother who had his back turned towards her. "Did Jacob get rude with you and tell me the truth."

"He was a little, should we say mouthy?"

"I'm going to kill him," she said as she stood up and went to walk away.

Carlisle never let go of her hands and he pulled her back into him. "No you aren't. It's taken care of. I told him basically he can bark all he wants to, but he isn't going to scare me away. I'm here until you tell me to leave."

Feeling relaxed Bella turned to look at Carlisle. "You really said that?"

"I did, and I mean it too. He isn't going to scare me off. I told you before and I'll tell you again. I like whatever is forming between us. I enjoy spending time with you, and Molly. I'm not going anywhere Bella, I promise you that."

Bella stood on her tip toes and found his lips. "I'm glad he didn't scare you away, although I bet he tried hard, didn't he? I told him to be respectful."

"Hey, no worries, all right? His bark is bigger than his bite. You and I are good."

Bella shook her head as she rested it upon his chest. "I don't know what I ever did to deserve someone like you in my life, but I'm thankful you are here."

"I could say the same about you," Carlisle echoed as he rubbed her back.

Soon, her guests began to leave. Angela and Ben left first followed by Rose and Emmett. After saying by to Jacob, Bella and Carlisle walked them out. Emmett had asked Carlisle if he wanted to go golfing sometime. Carlisle agreed as he shook Emmett's hand and gave Rose a friendly kiss on her cheek as Emmett hugged and kissed Bella.

Next Alice and Edward left. Edward gave Bella a quick hug goodbye while Alice hugged her father. She next gave Bella a squeeze. They made plans to meet again in the week for lunch.

As she was leaving, Alice turned to Bella with a smile. Unknowingly, Jacob was standing behind Carlisle as Alice spoke. "Bella, it was so nice spending time with you and your family. Thank you for inviting me and thank you for taking care of my dad. He make him happy! I'll call you this week!" She linked arms with her brother and left. Jacob quickly left the area and went to pick up any trash or bottles that were lying around.

Carlisle closed the door and Bella took his hand. "I should get going too. It's getting late and you will have to be up early tomorrow with Molly."

"I know, but won't you stay and have one more glass of wine with me. Please? I don't think I even finished my first glass. Stay, please?" She asked smiling but also with a hint of whine in her voice. She pleaded with her eyes.

Carlisle chuckled. "I know where Molly gets it from. You two have the same look in your eyes. You look like a lost puppy dog when you do that!" He paused as Bella still looked at pouting. He shook his head and caved in. "Fine, if you want me to stay, I guess I can. I'm glad I had the neighbor take Zoe out tonight."

Acting much like a school girl, Bella clapped and stood up. "Let me go get that opened bottle of wine and some cups, I'll be back."

A few moments later Bella returned with the promised drink and glasses. She poured a glass for Carlisle and then one for herself. She took off her shoes and rested her feet on the coffee table. Carlisle removed them and put them on his lap. He began to gently massage them.

"You might not want to do that."

"Why? Are you afraid you have smelly feet? Let me check," he said as he jokingly picked up her foot and smelt. "Nothing smells strange there." He paused and watched her as her head fell backwards and she laughed. "Well, since I am holding your foot, I should probably test the reflexes to make sure they are working. Trust me, I know what I'm doing, I'm a doctor." Slowly he massaged hr foot. He held it up and examined it. "I don't like the look of that."

"Of what?" Bella asked coming down from her laughing high.

Carlisle shook his head. "I think there is something wrong right here," he said as he pointed to the middle of her foot. It was sensitive to the touch and she pulled it back. He held onto the foot. "I just want to try one thing to see something. I promise it won't hurt. You will tell me if I hurt you, right?"

"Of course," Bella answered trying to figure out if he was serious or not.

Carlisle gently rubbed her feet. "How does that feel?"

"Its fine, it doesn't hurt at all," she stated as Jacob slipped into the room with Jasper without being noticed.

Carlisle nodded. "That's very good. What if I do this? Can you tell me if you can feel this?" He asked as he began to tickle her foot softly. Bella began to laugh uncontrollably. Carlisle continued to tickle her as she squirmed. "Can you feel that?"

"Yes!" Bella giggled as she began to twitch and lightly thrush her body.

Calmly, Carlisle continued. "How does it feel?"

"It tickles," Bella laughed harder as she began to sit up.

"Okay, good that reflex does work. Good to know." He paused as he still continued to tickle her. He finally laughed. "Would you like me to stop?"

"Yes, please!" She squealed.

Carlisle stopped and began to rub her feet again. "Feel better?"

"Much. That was just plain old torture!" Bella told him as she sat him and removed her feet from his lap. She crawled over to his knees and sat. She leaned into Carlisle and took his face in her hands and kissed him. "I'm really ticklish, as if you couldn't tell."

He wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her again. "Mmm, that's good to know in the future in case I need to check any other reflexes."

"I'm going to hold you to that doctor. I hope you keep your word." She said bringing her lips to his once again.

"I always keep my promise," he responded without removing his lips from hers. His hands combed through her hair as their kissing intensified.

As they continued making out like teens, Jacob coughed loudly as he made his presence known. Bella looked at Carlisle and rolled her eyes. She positioned herself next to Carlisle and held his hand as she looked up at Jacob. Jasper looked embarrassed for Bella. "Well hello Jacob, I didn't see you there," she sarcastically stated.

"Right," he mumbled under his breath. "I'm going to bed. Don't forget I'm making pancakes before we leave in the morning. Also, remember you have a sleeping four year old upstairs." As he spoke the second part of that sentence he stared at Carlisle as if he was warning him.

Bella rolled her eyes and was about to say something when Jasper interrupted. "Good night Bella and thank you for everything this past week."

Bella stood to hug him. "It was my pleasure Jazz. I'm glad I could help out. I hope you come back again sometime."

Beaming, Jasper looked at Bella. "I think I'll be back in Boston before you know it."

"Oh, you'll come to Thanksgiving, right? I'm going to cook this year since mom is in Africa somewhere."

"I'll be here, I promise." Jasper said as he released Bella from his grasp. He looked over to Carlisle and reached his hand out. "Carlisle, it was very nice to meet you and," he paused to look at Jacob. "Thank you for taking care of Bella. You're a good dude. You're what out Bells needs?"

"Thank you Jasper and it was a pleasure to meet you. I'm looking forward to seeing you again." He said as he let go of Bella's hand and shook Jasper's.

Jasper made his way up the stairs. Jacob lingered for a few seconds before following him up the stairs. Once he was out of sight, Bella sighed and looked at Carlisle. "I'm sorry about that-him. That was uncalled for."

"It's just as well. I don't care what he thinks, I've told you that." He paused as he hugged her. He gave a few sweet kisses down her check to her neck and to her shoulder. He looked at her. "It's getting late. I should really be going."

"I guess," she pouted.

Laughing, Carlisle kissed her and shook his head. "That isn't going to work this time around darling. Nice try but I should get going. I will see you tomorrow though about six for dinner?"

Bella nodded and smiled. "Sounds good. I'll see you then."

"Good. Can you walk me to the door so I can get a good night kiss?"

Bella smiled as she grabbed his hand and began walking. At the door she paused and turned to kiss him. "Thank you for coming tonight."

"Thank you for having me, and my kids. Maybe we can do it again sometime."

"Right, minus the over protective jerk of a brother I have."

Carlisle shook his head. "Perhaps not him. At least not yet, but don't be too hard on him. He loves you." He bent down to kiss Bella. "Before you say anything I promise to text you when I get home." He paused as he buttoned his jacket. When he was done, he looked at Bella and kissed her once more. "Tomorrow at six, right."

"Yes. Now go home before you freeze. I'll see you later."

"I'll see you at six. Bye."

"Bye," Bella said standing in her usual spot watching him until she could no longer see him. She locked the door and checked to make sure everything was in place down before she climbed the stairs. She noticed the light on in Jacob's room. She knocked on the door before he told her to come in.

"I had fun tonight. I liked your friends-"

"Can it Jacob. It's late and I'm tired. Listen to me and then I'm going to bed. You were rude to my boyfriend tonight. Don't interrupt me until I'm done! You were rude and I don't care what your beef is with him. He's good to me and to Molly and I like him, a lot. I think I might be falling in love with him. I don't care what you think of him. You better think on that train ride back to New York tomorrow. I was going to talk to you about Thanksgiving too but you have been an asshole and I don't know if I want you in my house again. I'm sure I'll invite you because I can't stay made at people, even if they are acting like assholes. Thanksgiving is almost a month away. You have that time to try and look for your manners and be a gentleman. This over protective thing is old and as of right now it is over. Do I make myself clear to you?"

Jacob nodded. "Crystal."

"Good. I'm going to bed. Good night," Bella said as she closed the door and walked into her room. She got ready for bed and checked her phone. Sure enough, Carlisle had sent a text.

_I'm home now. Zoe says to say hello and she will see you and Molly tomorrow. She can't wait. Sweet dreams my Bella. ~XOXO Carlisle_


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note:

I'm trying to make up for lost time. Here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy!

-Lisa

PS- I tried to respond to the pms and respond to the reviews/comments. If I missed you I'm sorry. I was doing it from my phone and for some reason some of the responses didn't go through!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

The morning after the dinner party Bella rolled over in her bed and noticed she was alone. Molly must have been awake. She rolled back over and looked at the clock on her nightstand. It read eight twenty one. She jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. She quickly threw her bathrobe on and flew down the stairs. On her way down she heard Molly laughing and Jake being silly. Bella slowly walks into the kitchen.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to wake up," Jasper joked. "You're such a slacker Bella. Really, sleeping in until almost eight thirty when your daughter has been a wake since the crack of dawn wanting breakfast."

Bella smiled as she shrugged her shoulders. She poured herself a cup of coffee and smelt it. "What can I say? I was trying to take advantage of my jer-" Bella paused as she saw Molly's eyes focus on her. "My meanie of a brother said he'd make breakfast. I used the few extra minutes to catch up on my sleep."

"Uncle Jake, why did mommy say you are a meanie?" Molly asked as she ate a piece of honey dew melon. She was sitting on the counter near the stove where Jacob was cooking.

Jacob looked at Bella and rolled his eyes. Before he could replay, Bella looked at him. "Yes Uncle Jake, explain to my four year old why you are a meanie."

Jacob took a deep breath in frustration. "Mommy said I was a meanie because she doesn't think I was so nice to her-" he paused for a moment. He couldn't let the word boyfriend leave his mouth when talking about Carlisle. "She thinks I wasn't too nice to Carlisle last night."

"He was rude to him!"

Molly shook her head. "That's not nice Uncle Jake. I'm always nice to people because mommy says if I'm not nice to them then they won't want to be nice to me." Molly stopped before she put her hands on her hips. She violently shook her head and looked at Jacob with a disgusted expression. "You weren't nice to mommy's Carlisle? He's mommy's friend and her boyfriend! He's really wicked nice! Why don't you like him?"

Bella sat at the kitchen table across from Jasper. They both were exchanging smiles as Molly lectured her uncle.

"You should have told her this last night. Maybe he would have behaved," Jasper whispered to Bella. She nodded and laughed in agreement.

"Breakfast is ready," Jacob announced, ignoring Molly's question. He sat the plate of pancakes on the table before walking back to the counter to get Molly. He stopped in front of her to remove her. She sat cross legged and with her arms crossed.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why you don't like Carlisle. I'm not even going to move from here and I'm not going to talk to you either." Molly protested.

"Come on Molls, let's go eat," Jacob repeated as he went to pick her up.

Molly squirmed away. "Why don't you like Carlisle?"

Jacob took a deep breath as he stood with his back against the stove and looked at his niece. There was no doubt in his mind that the child before him was definitely his sister's. He had flashbacks of when Bella was a child and would get pouty and stubborn. Granted Bella was older and Jacob hadn't known Bella when she was Molly's age, but still.

"You want to know why I don't like him?"

Molly shook her head and remained serious. "Yes I do."

"Okay then," he said. His look went from Molly to Bella and back and forth. "I think he's too old for your mom. I think that he is going to hurt her in the end and I think that he is just us-"

"Enough!" Bella said rubbing her face in her hands. She walked over to Molly and reached out her arms for her. "Come on baby, let's have breakfast," Bella said as she held her hands out for her daughter.

"Did I make you angry?" Molly asked in a whisper.

"No honey, you didn't. Uncle Jake can be a meanie and he is saying things he made perfectly clear to me last night. I just don't want you to listen to them. Uncle Jake is wrong."

Molly nodded her head as she sat next to Bella. Jasper smiled a goofy grin to make Molly laugh, which worked. Molly looked up at Jasper.

"Jasper, do you like Carlisle?"

Jasper looked from the child to his best friend who was looking for some support. His smile met with Molly again. "I do Molly. Carlisle and I talked when we first met and he is a really nice person. He was always nice to me."

"That's because you were nice to him, right?" Molly asked as she ate a piece of her pancakes. Maple syrup was smeared all over her mouth.

"Of course and you know what Molly? Before I was nice to him, he was nice to me. It works both ways."

Jacob stood looking at his friend and shook his head. He looked at Bella and Molly and was angry. He stormed out of the room.

Molly then shook her head. "Where is Uncle Jake going?"

"I think he just put himself in a time out."

Molly shrugged her shoulders as she took another bite of her breakfast. "Well that's what happens when you don't listen and you are a meanie."

Both Jasper and Bella chuckled at the child's comment. Jasper looked up at Molly and asked her a question, which he would remember to talk to Jacob about. "Molly, why do you like Carlisle?"

Molly sat back in her chair and sighed, which again made the adults at the table laugh. "Jasper, he is really nice. He does things with mommy and me and he has a dog who I play with. She's a good dog and I love her. He's fun to do stuff with. He makes mommy laugh. She didn't laugh a lot before we moveded to Boston but she laughs and smiles all the time now. I think he likes me too. He shared his cookies we made for him. Did you know that because I was sad when mommy and him went out a few nights ago he promised to take mommy and me out? He is just nice."

Jasper nodded his head. He talked while chewing his pancake in his mouth. "Good answer kid. I wish your thick skulled uncle would have heard that."

"Jasper," Bella said trying to keep the peace.

"Jasper, mommy is right. Don't talk with your mouth full of food…that's gross!" Molly laughed.

Breakfast continued with laughs and no more talk of Carlisle. Jasper volunteered to do the dishes. Bella and Molly went up stairs to get dressed.

After she was dressed, Bella knocked on Jacob's door. He told her to come in. When she entered she was surprised to see him all packed and his laptop out.

"What are you doing? Couldn't your email wait until after breakfast?" Bella asked as she sat on the bed.

"Bella, please. What was I supposed to do? Sit down there and listen to everyone including Molly tell me that I was wrong? I'm finishing up some email and I'm going to check the route we are taking to make sure there are no delays and then I'll be out of your hair."

Bella shook her head. "Oh Jacob, stop being dramatic. You're not driving, you are taking the train back to the city."

"I wanted to make sure Amtrack wasn't reporting any accidents."

Bella shook her head. It made her sad that she wasn't going to be able to get through to her brother. "I get you are trying to be protective, but please, let me live my life. If I'm making big mistake and screwing up, then let me do it. I mean what I said last night. If you can't get along with Carlisle then I don't want you to come here for Thanksgiving. Not only will you be disappointing me but you'll be disappointing Molly too."

Jacob took a deep breath. He looked at the clock. "I guess I should get going. I have to pack and the train leaves in two hours."

"You're not even going to comment on what I have said to you?"

Jacob turned and looked at his sister. "I hear what you are saying Bella. I hear you and maybe next time I will be better, but I'm not making any promises. Now, are we done beating this subject to death?"

"Hey, if you were acting like a normal human being then we wouldn't be having this conversation now, would we?" Bella was frustrated as she looked at her brother. "I don't get you at all. Like I said last night though, this conversation is over. I mean it about Thanksgiving too." Bella said as she slammed the door.

Only a little time had passed before both Jacob and Jasper were ready to get a cab and head to South Station. Jasper hugged both Bella and Molly and thanked them for their hospitality. Bella told Jasper he was welcomed anytime. Jasper let a smile slip from the side of his mouth and thanked Bella.

Molly stood in front of her uncle with her arms crossed.

"Are you still mad at me?" Jacob asked.

"Yep," she replied. "You weren't nice and you made mommy mad."

Jacob sighed as he bent down to Molly's height. He looked at her. "What if I make a promise to you? The next time I'm here and I see Carlisle I'll be nice and give him a chance. Would that make you feel better and maybe forgive me?"

Molly stood with her arms crossed and scowled at her uncle. "If you really mean it then yes, I can forgive you."

Jacob hugged Molly and let out a soft chuckle. "Then I promise you."

"Uncle Jake, you never break a promise to me."

"I know that. I'll see you later munchkin," Jacob said as he picked up his suitcase and began to walk out the door.

"Hello, what about me?" Bella asked.

Jacob placed his bag down and walked towards his sister. "I thought you weren't speaking to me."

Bella shook her head. "It's not that I'm not speaking to you," she whispered. "It's just you are acting like an ass and I can't stand it when you do that. I do love you, you know that right?" Just don't be a jerk."

Jacob smiled. "I'll try not to. I love you."

"I love you too. Make sure you call or text me when you get in."

"Yes mom," Jasper mocked.

Bella and Molly watched as Jacob and Jasper sped away in the cab. Molly turned to Bella and looked at her.

"Do you think he was telling the truth? Uncle Jake and about trying to like Carlisle?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders as they entered the house. "I don't know."

Copying her mother's motions Molly nodded. "I guess we'll have to wait and see."

* * *

"Really? Molly did that?" Carlisle asked. Bella had laughed and told him all about their breakfast earlier that morning.

"I wouldn't lie to you. It was funny. I was proud of my little girl for standing up for what is right." Bella continued as she watched Molly and Zoe playing in the other room. She sat with Carlisle at his dining room table. "By the way, dinner was great, thank you."

"You are quite welcomed. I like cooking for someone other than myself. It's nice to have a guest over, or two. I have desert too you know."

Bella couldn't help but hid her laughter. She placed her arms around his neck as she spoke. "You really are going to try and kill yourself, aren't you? I want you to stick around. You made such a great, rich dinner, what do you have planned for desert?"

To say Carlisle's cooking went over board could be a mild statement. He made a pot roast with gravy homemade mac and cheese, because mac and cheese was one of Molly's favorites. He also made smashed cauliflower and passed them off as mashed potatoes for Molly. This w as a trick that Bella herself had tried many times but always failed at. He also had croissants served warm. The thought of desert made her stomach ache just a little bur made her smile knowing he had gone through all that trouble of trying to impress her and Molly.

"I plan on staying around for a while too you know! We're starting our walk with Zoe tomorrow, remember?" He paused. "I just made chocolate molten lava cakes. I have them in the ramekins and just have to put them in the oven when we are ready. Oh, and I have vanilla bean ice cream to go along with them."

"You're too much, right? You know that?" She paused to kiss his cheek. "Thank you thought. This was a nice evening."

"I hope it's just the first of many to come."

"Me too." Bella pulled away. "I think we should have some of that desert now. I can't resist chocolate!"

Carlisle chuckled as he let go of Bella. "I'll throw those in the oven now."

"And I'll finish the dishes." Bella offered as she walked towards the sink.

"No you won't!" He said picking Bella up and spinning her away from the sink. "I'll do them after you leave. Desert will be ready in a few minutes. Go tell Molly to wash up and I'll tell you when I am ready, okay?" He asked as he gave her a simple, sweet kiss on the side of her head.

"Fine, but I'll be back for all those dishes!" Bella smiled as she entered the living room. She saw Molly and Zoe playing ball.

"Mom, Zoe is the bestest dog ever and I think she likes me." Molly proclaimed as she threw the ball again.

Zoe ignored the ball and walked over to Bella wanting attention. Bella petted behind her ears. Zoe lapped the back of Bella's hand. Zoe then left Bella to retrieve the ball. "She is very sweet. Are you having fun playing with her?"

"Oh yes mommy I am!"

"That's good. Carlisle wanted me to let you know that he made desert and it's almost ready."

"What did he make?"

"Warm chocolate cake with ice cream," Bella said sounding excited.

Molly's eyes lit up like saucers. "No way! Cake and ice cream and it isn't even my birthday? Wow! I like coming over for dinner!"

Bella couldn't help but laugh. "If that is what you want then we have to go wash our hands."

Molly nodded. "Okay, come on, I know where the bathroom is." Molly took her mother's hand and went to the second floor. They both washed their hands and went back down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Bella laughed to herself as she looked around the room. All of the dishes were put into the dishwasher and the kitchen looked spotless. "Did you do some cleaning while I was out of the room mister?"

"I just put the dishes in the dishwasher, that's all. Come on, let's eat while the cakes are still warm," Carlisle told them as he motioned for them to sit down. He plated the deserts to look elegant. Powdered sugar and whipped cream sat on top of the cake while ice cream began to melt on the side.

"This is delicious!" Molly beamed. "You are a good baker. You are almost as good as my mom."

"I'll take that a as compliment. Thank you Molly."

Bella agreed. "This is so good."

"Worth the heart attack?" Carlisle joked.

Bella nodded. "Worth it all."

Talk continued to fill the table. At the end of the meal, Bella gave Molly a ten minute warning before they would have to leave. Carlisle volunteered to walk them back to their house since he had to take Zoe out before bed time.

Bella linked her arm through Carlisle's as they began to walk back. Molly was walking in front of Carlisle holding Zoe's leash. Before they knew it, they had arrived at their home.

"Thank you Carlisle for dinner tonight. It was very yummy," Molly said as she hugged Carlisle. She then looked at Zoe. "Thank you for playing with me. I had fun!"

"You're welcome Molly. I'm hoping dinner might become a regular thing," Carlisle proposed as he looked at Bella.

"It sounds like something we can work on. Molly say good night to Carlisle and Zoe and get ready for bed. I'll be up in a few minutes.

Molly obeyed and after saying good night, she ran up the stairs.

"Thank you for everything. It really was wonderful," Bella said as she grabbed for his hand.

"It really was. I'm serious about what I said. My schedule is a little crazy but I want to have dinner with you guys at least once a week. Maybe even twice, once at my place and once at yours," he said as his statement sounded more like a question.

"I think we can try to arrange that. It is very sweet you know, the idea."

"Well, I think you are very sweet," he commented as he kissed her.

"Oh Dr. Cullen, those lines again have to stop!" Bella giggled as their kiss ended.

"I guess you're right. Hey, after your class tomorrow will you meet me for lunch? There is this little restaurant that just opened in Coolidge Corner that I'd like to take you to."

"That sounds great. I get out of class at once so I will see you after that. Thank you again for dinner."

"You're welcome again. I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he kissed her once again and began to walk away. He turned towards her and laughed. "I know, I'll text you when I get home. I always do!"

* * *

"Ms. Swan, would you mind sticking around for a moment? I would like to speak with you," Esme Platt asked her. Edward was nowhere in sight. It wasn't that Esme intimidated her, Bella just didn't like her.

Bella turned around and watched her last classmate leave the room. Esme closed the door.

Esme sat back down in the seat behind the desk. "Ms. Swan, it has come to my attention that I owe you an apology. It seems as if you are not sleeping with my son. I'm sorry I assumed that. I guess I just thought of the wrong Cullen man."

"I'm sorry, I'm not following you."

Letting out what sounded like an evil cackle, Esme continued. Her voice was stern and sent shills down Bella's spine. "It's just that I would never guess that you would be the kind of young woman to sleep with my older ex husband."

Bella's mouth gapped wide open. She could feel the dryness in her mouth. She had no idea how Esme would know such a thing. It's not like she and Carlisle were keeping their relationship a secret, it just wasn't the reaction that Bella expected.

"It's not like that you see. We haven-"

Shaking her head, Esme continued. "You are disgusting. I have heard of girls who needed sugar daddies because they were dumb. They didn't know what to do with themselves besides make themselves look like trophies. I never thought that of you. I always thought you were better than that. My son is a good catch and I could see you going after him, but a man old enough to be your father? You are nothing to him. He will realize this when he wakes up from his mid life crisis that he is enduring."

Trying to speak again, Bella began. "Honestly, we are just-"

Again, Esme continued without letting up on Bella. "Not that you were ever in consideration for it, but that internship that you wanted so badly that you desired? It will never be yours now so don't ever think of applying for it. Another thing Ms. Swan, judging by your character, I will not be able to give you any kind of recommendation. You are skanky."

Esme paused before continuing. "You probably know that Carlisle has a lot of money. He is worth a lot. You probably knew that, didn't you?"

Bella shook her head. She knew Carlisle had to have some money because he was a doctor in a well respected hospital and used to teach at one of the most prestigious schools in the country, but she didn't ponder what his saving were.

"Right, like I believe that! I know the type you are. You want him to take care of you and your child. Stay with him and the money is yours, right? You're wrong. Soon he will see you as nothing else than the gold digging whore that you are." Looking at the tears escaping from Bella's eyes, Esme wanted to get one more punch in. "I hope you have time to study for your midterm and do all of your work because being a slut sure can be might time consuming." With the final statement, Esme stormed out of the classroom leaving Bella in tears. She was so excited before for her lunch with Carlisle and now, now she didn't care. Once she was able to contain her emotions, she was going to cancel.

As she exited the building, she dialed Carlisle's number.

"Hello beautiful, you are late. How far are-"

"I'm not coming," she whimpered.

"What do you mean you aren't coming?" he paused and could hear sniffling. "Bella, what's wrong? Where are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm just going to go home."

Ignoring her pleas, he repeated, "What's wrong? Whose made you so upset?. Talk to me. Come meet me and we'll talk about this. Was it Edward?"

"No it wasn't Edward."

"Then who honey, tell me who made you upset and why. Come here and we'll meet or I'll come meet you somewhere. Anywhere but don't shut me out, talk to me," he pleased.

Bella took a breath and told him she was at the T stop and was waiting for the train to come. She hung up the phone and within fifteen minutes she found herself engulfed in a hug from Carlisle.

"Will you tell me know what happened?"

Bella nodded as her head still rested in Carlisle's chest. She had wet his shirt with her tears but he hadn't cared. He explained of her meeting with Esme. She explained ever detail that occurred between the two during the ambush.

Carlisle kissed her sweetly. "Look at me, please?" He begged. Her wet, chocolate eyes met his. "You know none of that is true, right? I know you aren't using me and I know you aren't after my money. I know you aren't looking for a free ride because of Molly. You are too proud and too damn stubborn to be like that." He paused as chuckled. "She's just an unhappy bitch. Simple as that. She isn't a happy person so she can't be happy for anyone else. She doesn't get to dictate and rule over us, we get to do that. I know this is easier said than done, but speaking as someone who was torn to shreds by her hateful words, don't listen to her. Don't let her have that power over you to rule your world. You are the only one who can do that." He paused and kissed her. He lifted his fingers and dried what was left of her tears with his thumb. "I mean it. This is about you and me, and Molly, no one else. Understand?"

Bella nodded as she finally smiled. "Thank you," she hiccuped.

He kissed her long and hard before walking her to the seat at the table. "Don't thank me. Just don't let her play dictator with you, all right?" Biting down on her lip, Bella nodded. Carlisle sat down and reached for her hand across the table. "Good, now that is settled, let's eat."


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note:

Hello! I hope everyone is having a good week. Thank you to those who have added me to their alert lists as well as adding the story to your favorites and leaving your comments. I hope you guys continue to enjoy the story!

-Lisa

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

"Thank you so much for joining me for lunch. I usually don't have a day during the week off, but I had an appointment today, thus the time to have lunch," Alice chattered as she and Bella sat down at Stephanie's on Newberry Street.

"I'm excited to join you for lunch. It's nice to have a little-wait, I don't think I have ever had a little girl time." Bella smiled. She never had too many girlfriends and certainly hadn't had any girl time since before Molly was born. She was excited to spend time with Alice. Carlisle warned Bella of Alice's tendencies to need to shop after eating. Bella had discussed that she couldn't go shopping because she had to get Molly from school. He had volunteered to get her and to take her to the science museum. The thought made Bella both smile and be nervous. She thought it was sweet of Carlisle to want to spend time with Molly, but at the same time she got nervous whenever Molly was away from her.

Alice continued to talk about anything and everything. She seemed nervous and excited, like they were on a date.

"So," she breathed as she slowed down. "I hope you aren't mad, but my dad told me what my mother did to you and I'm sorry to hear that. She's not a nice person. I don't know what else to tell you."

Bella waved her hand as she sipped her water. "Don't worry about her. I just have to get through the next six months and then we'll be good."

"If I can just tell you one thing about my mother, she doesn't give up until she is in control of the situation and likes the way it is going. Watch your back, she will destroy you. As an adult I go to therapy over her. She's just so miserable."

Nodding in agreement, Bella looked at Alice. "Has she always been so mean?"

"You don't know that half of it. She tried at an early age to pin Edward and I against each other. She hates the fact that we are so close and I don't understand why. I don't recall her at any of recitals when I was younger. It was always my dad." Alice stopped for a moment. She looked at the small vase of flowers sitting on the table and shook her head. "I honestly have no idea how my dad did it for so many years. He worked long hours, you know, like twelve or more hours and he taught at Harvard and he never missed a science fair or a dance recital or a play or any of Edward's sporting events. He always made time and went to them all. I don't ever remember seeing her at a single thing. I never remember her being nurturing or just plain old maternal. Dad says she was before Edward was born, but she really changed after his birth."

"That really sucks. Did you have anyone else who you could go to?" Bella asked feeling bad for Alice. She and her mother had always been close. Renee had always supported Bella in decisions that she didn't necessarily agree with. She couldn't begin to fathom what it would be like to have Esme Platt as a mother.

"I talked to my friends' mothers when I needed advice on boys or whatever." Alice froze as she began to chuckle. "My dad actually had the whole sex talk and the period talk with me."

"That must have been-"

Alice began to chuckle. "Mortifying? To say the least! Lucky for me he's a doctor so he just told me the basics. He also told me to always use a condom and told me where in the house he'd leave them for Edward and me. That was enough for me to never want to have sex in the house! My friends thought he was so cool because he was literally handing out condoms. I wanted to die! Edward didn't see anything wrong with it, and why would he?"

Bella couldn't help but laugh at the story. She liked hearing the stories of the kind of parent he was to his children. "At least he was supportive."

"Right, but I felt like the talk came from my doctor, not my father. He was so scientific with the terms and explanations. Looking back at it, it is funny now, but at fourteen I wanted to die! He was so embarrassed too!" Alice laughed. "Edward said their talk was brief and it wasn't embarrassing. I think he just said that to tease me, or it was because he's a guy."

"It's nice that you could at least count on your dad."

Nodding again, Alice looked at Bella. "It is. I mean, I can still depend on him for anything. He's just a nice guy, which you all ready know," Alice paused to give Bella a smile. "I don't know why my mother treated him the way she did. I'm glad that he is with someone like you. You are a nice person and dad deserves that. It's a little strange because you are younger than I am, but what's a number? Bella, you don't know how happy you have made him. It's not that dad was ever depressed or even bitter, he just wasn't happy. I haven't seen him smile as much as I have recently, and I know that's because of you. Thank you for making him so happy."

Feeling herself blush, Bella began to speak. "Oh Alice, he has the same effect on me. It's not that I wasn't happy before, but, really, I wasn't. I mean, I had Molly, who has made me smile every day that she has been with me. Life was a little difficult for me. Right after Molly's dad died, I found out I was pregnant and my father was diagnosed with cancer."

"Oh my god, that's so much to deal with. Were you still with Molly's father when he passed away?"

"Yes I was. He was accidently murdered before he was due to come home for Thanksgiving. I found out three months later I was pregnant and by then I had pushed my friends away from me. I was so depressed and alone. I didn't know what I was going to do without Mike. Then I found out about my father, Molly was my ray of light. She was the one thing I focused all of my energy into to."

"Wow Bella, I don't know what to say. How's your dad doing now?"

"He has actually passed away earlier this year. That's why I'm back in school. I was helping out my mom for a while. My younger brother was in school and I didn't want to leave her alone, so I put my education on hold and stayed. She's off trying to heal the world and is volunteering in Africa with some medical group. My younger brother is away in college and Jacob, you've met my charming brother."

"He seemed nice." Alice interrupted.

"That's because you aren't related to him. He has been very rude to both your father and I. I could kill him. I told him if he couldn't be nice then he wasn't invited for Thanksgiving."

"Really, is he that bad?"

"He never was. I mean he got along with Mike. Mike was the only person I was in a relationship with before Carlisle. He didn't go all big brother I need to protect you on me. I think he feels because I don't have a father any more, he has been assigned that role. I wish he'd realize that I want a brother not another father." Bella smiled weakly.

"I'm sure he just loves you."

"I'm sure he's just being a pain in the ass," Bella laughed. "Anyway, I don't want to talk about him. Let's talk about you. I saw you and Jasper talking a lot to each other at dinner the other night."

Alice lit up. "We really hit off. He's the first guy in a really long time I have been attracted to. He's nice and did you see his smile? He's adorable!"

Bella couldn't help but laugh. "I'll talk your word for it. I haven't looked at Jasper like that since I was fourteen. I can say he is an outstanding gentleman. I've known him pretty much my whole life. Does he know that you might be secretly crushing on him?"

Nodding and looking guilty, Alice began to speak again. "We've talked on the phone every day since he left. This sounds stupid, but I feel a connection with him. I can't tell you what it is, there is something about him. I am usually very nervous and self conscience when it comes to guys, even now, but I was totally myself around him. It is a nice feeling."

"Jasper is a great guy. I really can't say anything negative about him. I hope something develops between the both of you. You both deserve to be happy." Bella said as she offered a smile. "I can put in a good word or two for you too."

Alice continued to beam while she spoke of Jasper and then her job. It was very clear she was a natural preschool teacher. She loved kids and she loved helping them lean. She was knowledgeable of early childhood education and Bella felt confident with her teaching.

Bella was glad Carlisle warned her of Alice's shopping habits. They went to at least nine different shops in the area. In most of the stores, Alice insisted on picking out clothes to try on. While she was in the dressing room, she sent a quick text to Carlisle.

Thanks for the warning about shopping. I'm hiding out in a dressing room! How is your evening with Molly?

"Bella, are you done yet? Did you try on the red dress yet?" Alice yelled. "I have a black one for you too."

"Umm, thanks Alice. No, I was trying on the other-". I-" Bella was interrupted by the chirping of her cell phone.

_Molly is great. We went to the aquarium and then out to dinner at Legal Seafood. She had all of her chicken fingers and French fries and then some of my shrimp. Then we went out for ice cream._

Bella couldn't help but laugh out loud. Alice caught on.

"Is everything okay in there? What's so funny?"

"Your father is spoiling my daughter!"

"What is he doing?"

Before Bella could reply, her phone sounded again.

_We just got to your place after we walked Zoe. Molly is asleep. I just carried her upstairs. When will you be back?_

Bella walked out of the dressing room. Alice's eyes almost popped out of their socket. "Oh my god. Who knew you had a body like that? Wow."

Bella looked at herself in the mirror. She hadn't tried on the red dress. She was wearing a dress that was a little out of her comfort zone. The top was strapless and had pale pink tones and black lace. The skirt was straight and hit a few inches above her knees.

"I know, I look ridiculous."

Alice laughed and strongly disagreed as Bella turned back to go into the dressing room. "Bella, you look hot! You totally need to buy that dress!"

"I don't know Alice. I have no place to wear it. It's not exactly the kind of dress I'd wear to school or pick Molly up in."

"My dad has a fundraiser every fall or winter, I forget when the thing is but buy it, trust me, you'll thank me."

"Isn't it kind of presumptions to assume that he'd ask me? I mean we've only been together for a month."

Alice nodded her head. "Trust me, he'll ask you. I can do your hair," she said holding Bella's hair up. Loose pieces fell from Alice's hands. "Oh and your make up too. It'll be so much fun. Please get the dress! Please?"

"You sound like Molly when she wants a toy at Target. I don't know Alice. I don't want to jinx anything."

"You won't be jinxing a single thing, I promise." Alice paused and looked at Bella with her wide, blue eyes. "I can whine with the best of the, trust me. You can ask my dad."

Bella looked at her reflection again in the mirror. The dress looked and felt like it was made for her body only. She tilted her head and looked up at Alice. "If this event happens to take place would you be interested in babysitting?"

After jumping up and down like she had just won the lottery, Alice hugged Bella. "Yes! Yes of course I'll watch Molly. We'll have fun! Oh, could I watch her over night? We could have a sleep over and I could do her hair and nails and we could watch Disney movies. Oh, get that dress and I'll make sure you have someplace to wear it!"

"Fine, but after I change and pay for this, I have to get home."

"All ready? We were just starting to have fun," Alice pouted.

"Alice, we've been shopping for almost four hours! I promise that we can go out again. Maybe we can take Molly out. She would appreciate your enthusiastic persona. Maybe Rose will come too."

"Oh, I didn't tell you," Alice paused as Bella stepped back into the dressing room. "Rose and I are meeting next week. She is going to take a look at my designs! I'm so excited!"

"That's great Alice," Bella said as she pulled up and buttoned her jeans. She grabbed her sweater and pulled it over her head. She grabbed the dress she was purchasing and left the dressing room.

Alice insisted on giving Bella a ride back to her house, even though it was within walking distance.

"Do you want to come in?"

Alice shook her head. "No, Jasper actually texted me when you were checking out and we're going to talk soon. I'll see you tomorrow when you bring Molly to school."

"Sounds like a plan. Good night Alice and thank you, this was fun. We will have to do it again sometime."

"Yes we will," Alice said as she reached over and hugged Bella tightly. "Bye Bella."

Alice watched as Bella took her keys from her pockets and opened the door. She walked in to her home and hung up her jacket and dress in the hall closet. Zoe greeted her at the door with her tail wagging. Bella walked into the living room to see Carlisle engrossed in a magazine. She smiled as she sat next to him.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Carlisle put Cosmo down and looked at Bella. He kissed her lips and smiled. "I can't believe you read this crap! It's about three steps down from pornographic literature."

"Really, only three steps down? It must be a tame issue." She told him as she leaned in and kissed him again. As she back away, she held his hand and sat with her head against the couch. She looked into his clear blue eyes, "Molly was all right tonight? She behaved well?"

"Bella," he said pulling her into his chest. She leaned against him as he stroked hr hair. "Molly was an angel. She listened well. It was a lot of fun spending time with her. She fell asleep so quickly that she didn't have time to change. I did make sure she was tucked in. Did you enjoy your time with Alice?"

Nodding, Bella answered his question. "Yes. She is a wonderful person. She's so warm and caring. I really liked talking to her. Things were great until we were shopping and by hour two all I wanted to do was come home, but she insisted we shop and I by this dress. I have no idea where I'll wear it, but it was too pretty to pass up."

"What kind of dress is it? I'm sure we can plan an evening out and get all dressed up. Actually, I have an event coming up that I might need a date for."

"You do, do you?" Bella blushed.

Carlisle nodded his head. "Yes and I'll give you more details when it gets closer, that's if you want to go."

"I think I can maneuver it. Alice all ready mentioned it and volunteered to be my personal makeup artist and hair dresser. Oh and babysitter. God, I'm going to look like a Barbie doll, aren't I?" Bella chuckled.

"Yes, but I'm sure you'll look lovely. She does good with all that girl stuff, not that you need any of it."

"Right, stop sweet talking mister. It won't get you anywhere mister!" Bella giggled as she traced his fingers with hers before lacing their fingers together.

"I'm serious. I've never lied to you, nor will I start to. I wish you would see yourself. You make jeans and this sweater," Carlisle said as he tugged at the ice blue sweater. "Look elegant."

"Right." Bella laughed as she leaned back and looked at him. "Stop making things up and kiss me again please?" Bella asked standing up to kiss his lips again.

Carlisle led Bella back over to the couch. Their lips never parted as they shared more tender kisses. She laid down on the couch as Carlisle positioned himself above her. His hands openly roamed over her body. She pressed herself closer to him. After a few intense moments, Bella stopped at looked at him.

"I'm sorry but we've got to-"

"Stop? I'm sorry I got do carried away."

Bella smiled as she looked into his crystal clear blue eyes. "Hey, it takes two to tangle. I just don't want to get too carried away." She said rubbing his arm. "I want to, you know, just not yet. I'm not ready yet." She explained shaking her head. "I'm sorry."

Carlisle kissed her head and smiled back at her. "Stop apologizing. You have nothing to be sorry for. I understand. When you are ready, I hope I'm the one you are ready with. I don't mind waiting Bella, really."

She leaned up and kissed him once more. "Thank you. I-"

"Mommy?" Molly cried from upstairs. Her footsteps filled the hall.

Bella looked sadly at Carlisle. "See, I knew something like this was going to happen. I'll be right back."

Bella met Molly at the end of the stairs. Molly was rubbing her eyes as Bella picked her back up. She changed her quickly and tucked her back into bed. She then slowly made her way back down the stairs. She saw Carlisle petting Zoe. He looked up when Bella entered the room.

"I think I should go. It's after nine and I have a shift tomorrow morning."

Bella offered a friendly smile as she nodded. She understood he had to go, but she didn't want him to. She wanted to sit and talk about their days with a glass of wine. "I understand. What are you doing when you get off of work?"

He returned her smile and placed an arm across her back. "I don't know. Why?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner. You're doing that normal hour day thing tomorrow right?"

Carlisle nodded in agreement. One of his colleagues asked if he could cover the first portion of her shift. Carlisle agreed. Instead of working ten to ten, he'd be working from ten to about six. "I am. What are you planning?"

"I was just wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner tomorrow. I want to thank you for taking good care of Molly today."

"Bella, you don't have to thank me, but I'd enjoy spending dinner with you and Molly."

She stood up on her tip toes and kissed him. "Good. Then I can try and talk you into coming trick or treating with us this weekend if you aren't working."

"You don't have to talk me into it. I'd love to go with you and Molly. It'll be fun. Will you, I mean are you going to dress up?"

Bella couldn't help but laugh. "No, I don't do the whole dressing up thing. I always preferred to hand out the candy. How about you? Do you usually dress up?"

"I have at the hospital, but no, not if I'm at home handing out candy. This year I guess I don't have to worry about handing out candy, do I?"

Shaking her head with a smile, Bella looked at him. "No, no you don't. I'm excited you'll go with us."

Carlisle leaned down and stole another kiss from her. "Good. I aim to please." He looked at her. "I don't want to go."

Bella knew how he felt. She didn't want him to leave either. She held him closer. "I wish you didn't. I guess you should go home and sleep and work. The faster time goes by the faster you'll be right back here."

"I like the way you think."

"Is there anything you want in particular for dinner?"

He shook his head. "I have yet to have a bad meal in this house, so whatever you make will be great."

Bella began to walk Carlisle to the door. Their arms were wrapped around each other. He called Zoe over. She stopped at their feet. Carlisle let go to put the leash on his dog before looking up at Bella. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Of course. I'll grab Zoe and come right over hear. Maybe after dinner we can go for walk. That way Molly can walk Zoe."

"Tomorrow it is. Have a good night," She said giving him one final kiss.

"You too. Good night." Carlisle said as he began to walk.

* * *

"I don't know why she does this. She didn't even tell me that class was canceled today. I'm so frustrated. I have things I need to do too," Edward told Bella in frustration. After fifteen minutes and no Esme, Edward dismissed the class. He didn't have notes on the class and wasn't sure what Esme would be lecturing on. He held the door open for Bella as they walked away from the building.

"Dad told me what mom said to you and I'm so sorry Bella. I feel bad that I told her about you and dad. "

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "It isn't your fault that your mom is ignorant Edward. She isn't a nice person. According to both your dad and Alice, she has never been very motherly to you or Alice. Really, you didn't do anything wrong. Carlisle and I weren't keeping our relationship a secret. She was bound to find out sooner or later."

"I just feel bad because she was so rude to you. Would you ever to Dean Cope and report her? I'd go with you for support."

"That's nice of you Edward but I think that would make things worse with her. I'm just going to leave well enough alone."

Edward nodded. "If you change your mind, let me know. Edward paused as Bella walked towards the train. "Hey Bella, as an apology would you like to go out for lunch with me? Please let me do this for you."

Bella looked at her watch. She didn't have a lot of time to grab a few things from the store and then get Molly and start dinner. "I ate before class, plus I have things I need to do."

"What do you need to do? Anything I can help you with?" Edward offered. "We can save lunch for another day." He asked hopefully.

"I have to grab some stuff from the store for dinner tonight and then get Molly. I thought since class was cancelled I'd start dinner and get Molly. You can come shopping with me if you want but it won't be too exciting."

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "I can help you. What do you need for dinner?"

They crossed the street and ran to the train. They walked on to the train and sat down. "Well it depends. What is your dad's favorite meal? He's coming over for dinner tonight after work."

Edward felt slight disappointment but hoped he didn't let it show. The conversation he had with Jacob repeated in his head frequently. "Um, he likes you know, a simple roast with mashed potatoes and gravy and some veggies. Oh, by the way, you are changing him."

"What does that mean?"

Edward offered a half smile as he continued. "He ate a salad the other day at lunch. He never eats healthy stuff, especially when there are tacos around. Thank you. I told him if he made it to fifty it would be because of you."

Bella started laughing. "I am rather fond of your dad and just told him I'd like him around for a while."

They continued to ride to the grocery store offering light jokes. They walked to the store and Edward helped pick out items he thought he's father would like for dinner. Part of him wanted to tell Bella that he loved fish, which he didn't. He wanted to mess up the dinner, but the other part of him told him not to even think of it. His father deserved to be happy, even if that meant he was happy with the first woman Edward had looked at since his break up.

After Edward helped Bella carry the food back to her house, he excused himself. He didn't realize his feelings that he had for Bella still lingered and he wanted out of there quickly.

* * *

"Okay Molly, you have two more houses and then we need to head back home," Bella warned her daughter as she skipped to the next house.

Halloween was nothing but perfect. Bella pinned the red wig to Molly's hair and even did her makeup. She loved feeling like Ariel. She also loved that Carlisle and Zoe was joining her and her mother. Molly skipped just a little ahead of Bella and Carlisle, who were holding hands as and taking turns holding Zoe's leash. They looked like a happy family.

Once back at the house, Bella and Carlisle inspected Molly's candy, which she shared with both of them. As usual when Carlisle was over, she asked him to read a story to her after she was done getting ready for bed. Bella took Zoe for a quick walk as Carlisle fulfilled his obligation to Molly.

Bella was waiting on the couch when Carlisle came back downstairs. Her feet were sitting up on the coffee table. Zoe rested her head on Bella's lap. Carlisle sat next to her and pulled her into them. They were making chit chat for a while before Bella got up and grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses. They sat snuggled and watched a mini movie marathon of scary movies. At two in the morning, Carlisle looked at the clock.

"Wow, how did it get to be so late? I should get going."

Bella nodded into his chest but didn't move. "No, don't go." The words were barely out of her mouth before she realized she said them.

"What? Bella, no, we aren't ready for," he paused and looked at her. "Are you ready for-"

Bella sat up. She sat cross legged on the couch and faced Carlisle. "No, I mean I'm still not ready for that. Does that make you mad?"

"Mad? No, I told you I don't care about waiting. When you are ready Bella is when we will sleep together. Don't ever doubt yourself or that decision."

Bella smiled. She leaned into Carlisle for a hug. "Thank you," she whispered as she kissed him. "I still want you to stay."

Carlisle nodded. "If it is really that important to you, I can stay. I'm not working until Monday night. Is it all right to keep Zoe with Molly?"

"I think Molly would like that, yes."

"Good. Now that is settled, let's go to bed. Just point the way to the guest room."

Bella was flabbergasted. "You want to stay in the guestroom?"Carlisle shrugged his shoulders. Bella looked him in the eye as she brought her hand up to his jaw and softly stroked it. "I was hoping, I mean I wanted you with, well I was hoping you'd stay, with me?"

"Are you sure?"

Bella leaned in and kissed him. "Yes, I do. Jasper left some clothes here, sweatpants and t shirts. Jacob did too but I think they'd be too big. I have new toothbrushes too." She told him as her eyes twinkled.

He picked up her hand and held it. "Lead the way then."

Bella got off of him and held his hand as she led him up the stairs. She explained to him where everything was in her bathroom. He took the close she had ran into the guest room and got for him and he disappeared into the bathroom. Bella quickly changed into her pajamas. She didn't were anything sexy, just pajama pants and a cami. When Carlisle came out of the bathroom, he and Bella switched places as she went into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth three times, flossed and then used mouth wash before she brushed one final time. He was sitting on the side of her bed when she came out and he smiled.

"Does it matter what side I sleep on?"

Trying not to hesitate, Bella bit down on her lip nervously before she answered. "I like the right side."

"Good, I like the left. Are you ready for bed?"

Nodding, Bella walked towards the bed. She leaned over and shut off the light. Within seconds she felt warmth against her back and arms around her waist.

Feeling unsure of himself, Carlisle looked at Bella. "Is this, um, well, is this all right?"

Bella nodded. Carlisle was unable to see the smile plastered across her face. She hadn't felt this safe, warm, protected or loved since she was with Michael. She hadn't even realized that she missed the feeling. She quickly fell into a deep sleep.

The following morning, Bella awake with a smile on her face. She turned to face Carlisle and found the bed cold. She looked up at the clock and saw that it was after eight. She bolted out of bed, used the bathroom and went downstairs.

As she was making her way downstairs, she heard Molly in the kitchen with Carlisle. She slowed down so she could hear what her daughter was saying.

"You and mommy had a sleep over last night?" Molly asked as she sat on the counter near the stove.

Not knowing how to answer the question, Carlisle went with the honest route. "Yes we did have an um, sleep over."

"Oh," Molly said as she used the whisk to stir the ingredients for pancakes. "Did you brush each other's hair and watch movies all night because that's what my friend Bree says her bigger sister does."

Carlisle smiled. "We watched some movies but we didn't brush each other's hair. We talked."

Molly paused for a moment before she looked at Carlisle as if she was studying him. "Oh, I guess sleep overs are different for grownups, right?"

"Something like that," Carlisle said as he took the bowl from the child. He helped her off the counter and placed her on the floor.

"Can I watch my cartoons now?" She asked.

"Yes, sure Molly, go right ahead," Carlisle smiled. As he watched Molly leave the room, Bella entered the room. "Ah, good morning." He said as he leaned over and kissed Bella.

"Morning. You were gone when I woke up."

"I was awake at six. I took Zoe out for a run. You had left your keys on the table so I took them and then let myself back in. When I came back I took a shower. Molly came into the room and you were still passed out so I got up with her. We played a game of Candy Land and she was just helping me make pancakes. I'm sorry I left you, I just wanted to make sure you were getting rest. Why don't you sit and let me finish making breakfast for you and Molly?"

Bella agreed and sat the table. The meal was filled with many laughs from Molly who was making up her own jokes. Jokes that didn't make sense but still managed to crack her up.

Later that morning the three took Zoe out on another walk and just hung low. They all made dinner together before enjoying it together. It was the most perfect day Bella had experienced in a long time.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note:

Thank you so much to those who are reading as well as as adding me to their alert lists and leaving their thoughts. It really does make me so happy and makes me smile. I'm very happy that you guys are enjoying what I am writing!

Onto the next chapter!

-Lisa

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

"Oh Bella, what is he like?" Renee asked as she sat on the phone on a different time zone. She was back in London to finish up her the last part of a training during her good will volunteering. When Jacob had told their mother that Bella was dating, he purposefully left out the part that Carlisle was almost a year older than her but included that she wouldn't be happy about the situation.

Bella confirmed her mother's question about her boyfriend and knew she'd start with the questions. "Well, he's so handsome and has these amazing blue eyes. I get lost in them sometimes. He's blonde and when he smiles he melts my heart. He is very sweet and kind. He likes spending time with Molly too."

"Well, what does he do for a living? Don't say he's a professional student or anything like that. You deserve more like a lawyer or an architect or-"

"He's a pediatric doctor at Boston Children's Hospital and he has taught classes at Harvard Medical School." Bella proudly answered her mother.

Renee was silent. She was happy for her daughter. She took a breath and sighed. "Honey, I am so thrilled for you! I don't understand why Jacob thought I'd be angry with you. I'm thrilled for you, and for Molly too because it's important for her to have a male in her life. How long have you been seeing him and what's his name? Oh, how did you meet?"

Bella took a deep breath. "We met at the coffee shop I work at."

"Honey, why do you work? You know you don't have to. You're father left you plenty of money. He'd want you to concentrate on school and Molly and not worry about working." Renee reminded her daughter.

"I know that mom. I want to work, but next semester is going to be jammed, I won't work then. With midterms and soon finals, I've cut back and I only go in when Angela is desperate, so calm down." Bella paused before she continued to answer her mother's questions. "He used to come into the shop all the time and we'd talk and flirt a little. When Molly got hurt he was her attending doctor. I thought I was alone in the cafeteria and I had a melt down and he sat with me and talked me down from it. I told him everything then about daddy and about Mi-Michael. He let me cry and never said anything." Bella froze as she reflected on memories from just over a month and a half ago. It felt as if they had known each other for a lot longer than mere weeks. "Molly wanted to have a dinner party to thank Emmett and Rose as well as Carlisle for taking care of her. She did an excellent job of making pizzas for everyone."

Renee interrupted her for a moment. "Seth taught her well."

"He most certainly did. The day after Molly's dinner party, went on a hike with him and his dog on an island in Boston Harbor and it was perfect. We have been together ever since."

"Oh Bella, I'm so happy for you! Have you met his family?"

Oh, how to answer this question. "I have met two of his family members and they are both wonderful people."

"Oh honey, that is wonderful! You two are being safe in the bedroom, aren't you? Oh, and are you being careful so Molly doesn't see or hear anything."

"Mom," Bella scolded her mother. "I am not going to talk about my sex life with you! I will let you know as of now; there is no sex to speak of. I told him I'm not ready yet and he totally gets that and respects that. There is absolutely no pressure from him."

Renee took a breath into the phone. "Bella, tell me why your brother doesn't think I'll like him? Jacob said he doesn't like him. Why honey?"

"Because Jacob is closed minded," Bella blurted out with irritation before she could think of anything else to say.

"Is he a different nationality than us? You know your father was fully bloodied Native-"

"Mom, Carlisle-"

Renee interrupted again. "Carlisle? Your boyfriend's name sounds so distinguished. Is he a snob? That's why Jacob told me I wouldn't like him. Bella, you aren't snobby, why would you-"

"Mom, you wanted to know so just let me tell you. He isn't a snob. He is just about the nicest person I have ever met. He's sincere and honest. Carlisle was married before and has children and is a little older than me."

Renee knew she didn't hear Bella right so she continued. "So what! What's a few years older and has kids? Sometimes marriages just aren't meant to be. I'm very lucky I had two successful marriages with men who I adored and who adored me. It just saddens me that they were both cut short of their lives. How many years are we talking here? Two? Five? Ten? How old are his kids?"

Bella took a deep breath as she spoke quickly. "Well, he's twenty two years older than me and Alice is thirty and Edward is twenty seven."

The phone went silent. Renee was never judgmental and liked people. Bella only wished she knew what her mother was thinking. After a full minute of silence, Bella spoke up. "Mom, are you still there? Hello, say something, please?"

"Twenty two years older than you? I had you when I was twenty one." Renee paused to wrap her head around what her daughter was saying. She understood why Jacob said she wouldn't be happy about this relationship. "Honey, he's a year older than me. His children are older than you!"

"I-I know that. Mom, don't be mad, please." The phone line went quiet. If there was a pin dropping it would have been heard. Bella grew frustrated with her mother. "Mom, say something."

"I need time to absorb this. I was hoping you could find a nice guy who'd take care of you, but this Isabella, I just don't know. Forty seven, really? I-I need time to think about this. We're going to talk about this when you are home for Christmas. You are still planning on coming home, or has Dr. Wonderful changed your mind?"

"Mom, of course I'm coming home. He isn't like that. Carlisle doesn't have a say in what I do. It's not like he's controlling or anything like that. He understands. Plus, we haven't been dating long enough to start dividing the holidays. Just be happy for me. It may not work out, it may fizzle, but what we have right now is really nice and I enjoy spending time with him, and so does Molly. It's a nice change compared to what I'm used to." Bella tried to explain to her mother.

Renee sighed. "I don't know what to say Isabella. I don't know what to think. We'll have a discussion about this at Christmas, do you understand?"

"Yes mom, but please like I said, just be happy for me. He really is a great person and I really like him, a lot." Bella paused for a brief second as she heard the door bell ring. Bella heard Molly's feet running to the door as she followed closely behind.

"Mommy, it's Carlisle," Molly sang with happiness as she looked behind at her mother.

"Dr. Charming has also your daughter convinced?" Renee asked.

Bella sighed. "Mom, that was rude and yes Molly get the door. Tell Carlisle I'll be right there, I'm get just getting off the phone."

"Oh great, know you're ending your call with me because he's there. Thanks Bella."

"Mom, it isn't like that, however if you are going to tear apart a person you don't even know who I happen to think is pretty wonderful, then I'm getting off right now. You don't know him and you shouldn't judge."

"Judge? What kind of man at the age of forty seven takes advantage of a young, single mother? This is a terrible idea Isabella."

Bella sighed as she leaned against the counter in the kitchen. "No one is taking advantage of anyone. I thought we were going to talk about this at Christmas. You need time to think about it mom before you jump to any kind of conclusions."

Renee returned Bella's sigh with one of her own. "I really hate this right now, but I promise to think about it. You be careful, I don't trust him."

Bella shook her head as Carlisle came in with dinner. He waved and smiled at Bella she returned the gesture. "Listen mom, as great as this was-"

"Don't be sarcastic with me young lady."

"Well just stop acting the way you are and we'll be fine mom."

"Fine, you're right. I have no reason to be concerned that my daughter is dating a man older than her mother."

Bella took a deep breath. "I have a guest now so I am going to go. Have a safe trip back to Africa and I'll see you when you get home. I love you mom."

"Isabella, just think what you are doing. I love you too darling more than anything else on this earth and I want you to be happy."

As her mother spoke, she watched Carlisle picking up a book before reading it to Molly. She slid close to him and focused on the story. Bella's attention went back to her mother. "Mom, I can't tell you how happy I am right now. I love you and I can't wait to see you. Bye mom."

"Bye Isabella. We will talk about this. Goodbye honey," Renee said as she hung up the phone.

Bella turned and walked into the living room to greet her boyfriend. Excitement and joy spread throughout her body.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Bella and Molly seemed to fall into a routine with Carlisle. He began to spend even more time over Bella's house. He began coming over right after work. Bella would have dinner waiting for him. On the nights he worked late, Bella made him a plate of food and heated it up for him when he got out. Bella also began to take Zoe on the days he was working late. Molly loved taking the dog for walks and playing with her. Zoe would settle down next to Molly on her bed and sleep with her for the night.

When he wasn't working, Carlisle tried to help Bella out however he could. He began spending time with Molly. He took her to the park and they walked Zoe while Bella worked hard studding and for her mid terms. Carlisle would insist on making dinner when he wasn't working, with Molly's help of course. Bella was getting a lot of work done thanks to him.

Rose and Emmett came over to watch Molly on a few nights so Bella and Carlisle could steal a date night. Molly handled these nights very well. It was probably due to the fact that she was included in many of their other activates. She did understand that they just needed some grown up time together.

The nights at Bella's house were also filled with company. Carlisle began spending more nights at Bella's home. She felt safe, warm and protected when his arms were around her body. They hadn't progressed farther in the activity of their physical relationship, but it was all right. They were both in a good place as far as their relationship was concerned.

The flying weeks also brought on more time Bella spent with Alice. They tried to see each other regularly. Alice was happy because she could call Bella a friend. She liked the idea of being able to talk to someone else besides her brother or her father. She enjoyed having a girlfriend and having girl time. She was learning that Rose too was becoming a good friend to her.

True to her word, Alice did go on a shopping extrusion with Bella, Rose and Molly. As much as Rose was an expert shopper, she could hardly keep up with Alice's enthusiasm when it came to shopping. Molly was the only woman left standing.

Bella met with Alice for dinner a week before Thanksgiving. They walked from Bella's house to a little restaurant down Newberry Street. Alice looked up at her new friend.

"So did Rose tell you? She's going to use my designs in her store and if they sell well, she wants me to design more clothes!"

"Alice, that's great! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you for introducing us," Alice smiled sipping her wine. In the last month since they started hanging out with each other, Alice was completely changed. She had confidence and was happy. "I can't wait to show you some of the things I did. I'll bring them over on Thanksgiving."

"I can't wait to see them." Bella happily replied.

"Speaking of which, who is coming over for that?"

"Well, there is the obvious, me and Molly-"

"And since he is practically living at your house, my dad," Alice added with a grin. She was happy her father found someone who meant so much to him. He was happy that he finally met someone who treated him the way he deserved to be treated, well.

Bella shook her head. "Yes, Carlisle will be there. You and Edward. Rose and Emmett and Jacob and his friend Jasper," Bella paused to see Alice clap her hands with excitement. "That is all. Are you excited to see Mr. Whitlock?"

"Yes," Alice blurted out. "We've been talking, but it isn't the same. They aren't going to tell him about his transfer until after Christmas, which is pissing me off. Seriously, how can I have a relationship with him if he is living over four hours away?"

"You could always visit him, or he could come here. You would be able to work something out, right?"

"I hope so. I know I don't know him well, but I really like him. I kind of feel like I've known him my whole life." Alice paused as she sat her drink on the table. "I've made decision."

"What is it?"

"I've decided to cut all forms of communication with my mother. It has taken me thirty plus years and years of therapy, but she isn't going to hurt me anymore. She's nothing to me."

"Wow, Alice, I haven't known you for too long, but that is huge and I'm very proud of you. That's huge. Carlisle is going to very happy to hear that too."

"Well, it seems since I've been thinking about it, I've felt like a weight has been lifted off my chest. I've finally come to terms that no matter how much I wanted a mother and still do, I never had one and will never have one. All I can do is be thankful that I have and always will have my dad. I'm making new friendships, which I hope will last a lifetime, or more. Plus I have Edward. I'm lucky to have at least all of that. Some people have no one." Alice sipped her water and sat up straight with a smile before smiling. "Enough with the heavy. I want to know how things are going with dad."

Returning Alice's smile, Bella began to beam. "Things are great. We are really moving on in our relationship. We seem to just work together. We always have fun together, even if it is just the three of us making dinner. I love how he reads to Molly and spends time with her. He seems like he really cares about her."

"He does, he's told me so. He told me he really cares for you too."

Bella felt herself blush. "I was wondering if you could help me with ideas for Christmas gifts for him?"

"Of course. Oh hey, we should go the day after Thanksgiving."

"Black Friday?" Bella asked almost scared.

"Yes. Oh it's so much fun. We should go together!"

Bella was unsure. "I don't know Alice. I've never done it and I don't have anyone to watch Molly that early in the morning."

"Ask your brother to do it. You know he will. If he won't then ask my dad."

Debating back and forth, Bella decided that Jacob would more than likely do it. "If Jacob says yes, I'll go."

She couldn't help but clap her hands. "I'm so excited! We'll have so much fun!" Alice paused for a moment. "I'm sorry to jump from subject to subject but I was wondering what I should bring for Thanksgiving next week." Before Bella had a chance to reply, Alice continued. "I think we should have a baking day. We can bake a bunch of food and freeze them until the holidays."

"Alice, I think that is a brilliant idea! Let's do it Saturday. Would you mind if Molly joined us?"

"No, of course not. You and dad don't have anything planned do you?"

"No, we works. Now I'm the one excited. I know my way around the kitchen, it's finding my way through a mall that scares me."

Alice chuckled as the two women enjoyed their dinner. Like her father, Alice enjoyed indulging in deserts too. When they had finished their meal, they paid the bill and began to walk back towards Bella's house. Once again Alice declined to come in because she was anxious to talk to Jasper.

Bella unlocked her front door and walked into her home. As she hung up her coat she could hear the music from the DVD menu replay. She walked into the living room and froze. The scene melted her heart. Molly was fast asleep curled up to Carlisle's side wearing her new footy pajamas. Carlisle had one arm draped around her. He was also asleep. Bella reached into her purse to grab her phone. She snapped a few pictures before she scooped Molly up and carried her upstairs.

When she returned to the living room, Carlisle hadn't moved. He was still fast asleep. Bella shut off the television and sat next to Carlisle. She tried to wake him up but he remained a sleep. She kissed him and kept repeating his name. Eventually his eyes slowly opened.

"Where's Molly?" Carlisle asked as he reached out for Bella's hand. She gave it to him willingly as she sat back and snuggled with him.

"Upstairs, I carried her up a few minutes ago. How was your night?"

Carlisle told Bella of his night with Molly before asking her about her night with Alice. Carlisle had confirmed he was indeed working the following Saturday. Bella told him her baking plans with Alice. He gave her a gentle reminder that apple pie is his favorite. After sharing a brief kiss, they made their way upstairs for bed.

* * *

Bella, Alice and even Molly worked really hard all day Saturday making desert for Thanksgiving. By the end of the afternoon they had seventeen pies, eighteen loves of cranberry bread, numerous amounts of various cookies and several pounds of fudge.

"This is great, but what are we going to do with all of this stuff? We'll never eat it all," Bella asked.

"Uncle Emmy eats a lot, we can give it to him." Molly suggested.

"No, I know your uncle eats a lot, but this is too much even for him," Bella answered.

Alice spoke up. "I know. We can bring it to dad's work. We can put some on the staff lounge and the nurses' station. We can even make him up a plate."

"Carlisle likes sweets," Molly added. "I think it's a good idea. Can we mommy?"

Bella nodded her head. "I think he'll like a little surprise."

The three worked hard to divide the food and pack it. They carried it out to Alice's car and drove the short distance to the hospital. They tried Carlisle's office first but he wasn't there. They placed his treats in his office and began to make their rounds.

Forty five minutes later they returned to Carlisle's office. Before knocking on the closed door, Molly said she had to go to the bathroom. Alice volunteered to take her. Bella quickly knocked on the door. She was excited and happy to see him. She hoped that he was surprised.

The door quickly flew open. Carlisle walked away from the door without even seeing who was there. Bella slowly closed the door and walked towards his desk. He sat at his desk with his hands rubbing his face. He removed them and looked at Bella. He was genuinely surprised to see her.

"Hey, we made you some goodies. We shared some with your co-workers. Molly had a blast handing them out."

Forcing a smile to his face, he nodded. "Oh, thank you. You three out did yourselves. I'm sure everyone will appreciate them too."

Noticing that he was losing interest in the conversation, Bella had continued. "It was no problem. We even froze some too for Thanksgiving next week." Noticing he wasn't even looking at her now, Bella stood up and leaned against his desk. "Carlisle, what's wrong?"

Carlisle buried his face in his hands once again. He took a few seconds and looked at Bella. "I lost a patient tonight. He and his father were walking and some jackass didn't stop when they were in the crosswalk. Stupid teenagers think they are invincible and that nothing bad will happen if they text and drive. Anyway, the driver wasn't watching what he was doing and he hit the boy and his father. His father will be fine, he just has a broken leg and is at another area hospital. The little boy had just turned five. It just sucks," Carlisle said as he began to cry.

Bella stood up and began to rub Carlisle's shoulders and back. After a moment she hugged them. "I'm so sorry. It must really hurt when something like this happens."

Carlisle placed his hands on top of Bella's as he pulled her around so he could look at her. "I've lost patients before. I've lost lots of patients over the years who were all ages. This time it hurt, a lot. It hasn't hurt like this since my children were young."

Bella leaned back against his desk and continued to hold his hand. "Why do you think this little boy's death hurt more?"

Taking a deep breath and squeezing Bella's hand, Carlisle began to explain. "Because," he paused. He hoped his explanation wouldn't make Bella feel awkward. "Because when I was speaking with the boy's grief stricken mother, all I could think of was you."

"What? I don't understand."

Looking through his water filled blue eyes, Carlisle began his explanation. He leaned up and placed an arm around Bella's waist. He pulled her to his lap. "That boy just turned five yesterday. He is-was basically the same age as Molly. I don't know how in such a short period of time it happened, but I've come to lo-I care about you and Molly so much. I am lucky. I know I am a good doctor and I haven't lost too many patients over the years. I'm not some stupid med student, I know death happens in my line of work. When I do loose someone I am obviously upset but it usually doesn't affect me like this."

She understood what he was trying to tell her. It all made sense to Bella now. While he was working on the little boy, he thought of Molly. Both Molly and Bella had become close to Carlisle. Molly was always attached to him when they were together. Bella continued to squeeze his hand. "Carlisle, you are only human. It's okay to feel the way you do. It's okay to feel defeated once in a while."

With that being said, Carlisle pulled close to Bella. He let a few more tears release from his eyes before he looked at her. He pushed her hair behind her ear. He held her head between his hands and kissed her sweetly on her nose. "Molly is such a great girl Bella. You are doing a tremendous job raising her."

"Thank you. Thank you for caring so much about her. We are so lucky to have you in our lives Carlisle," Bella told him as she stroked his hair. She kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand.

"Thank you," he whispered. Carlisle pulled her close and held her tight in his arms. He sweetly kissed her lips. His nose touched hers. "Thank you, you've made me feel better."

Bella leaned in to kiss him once more. She smiled as their lips met. "I'm glad I could help. When do you get off of work tomorrow?"

"Ten in the morning."

"Good," she said in between kisses. "Come over for brunch?"

Carlisle made gentle strokes up and down her back. "I'd love to of course. Thank you."

Before Bella could reply they were interrupted by the knocking of the door. Bella quickly pulled herself off of her boyfriend as the door opened. Alice entered the room as Molly waltzed in. She looked at her mother and Carlisle. Molly noticed how sad Carlisle looked. His eyes were red from crying. His cheeks were even wet. Molly climbed on his lap. She raised her hand to his cheek and wiped away the wetness.

"It's okay Carlisle, don't cry," she kindly spoke. She looked up at him with big eyes like her mother. She hugged him. "It makes me sad that you are sad. Don't be sad."

His cheeks were soon dry. He broke from their embrace and looked at the child on his lap. "Thank you Molly."

Alice and Bella exchanged looks. Alice was completely lost. Bella would fill her in on their way home.

"Carlisle, do you still have to work right now?" Molly asked.

Carlisle looked at the time and then at his agenda. He had nothing pressing he had to attend to. He looked back at Molly with a smile. "I don't have to get back to work right now. What is it you would like to do?"

"Well, we haven't eaten since and we made all this food that mommy said we couldn't eat. I'm hungry. Since all of your girls are here, do you want to go for food?"

Carlisle looked at Molly with a curious expression. "My girls?"

"Yep. Alice, me and mommy. Do you have any more girls?" Molly asked.

Chuckling, Carlisle looked at the child. "Not at all. Let me just call to my secretary and let her know that I'm leaving and taking an extended break."

"I didn't think you were allowed to leave the hospital?" Bella asked.

Carlisle nodded. "No usually but it's been a rough day. I'm sure someone else can handle the place for two hours." Carlisle explained as he picked up the phone. "It's Dr. Cullen. I just wanted to let you know that I'm taking an extended break. Please contact Dr. Brandon if an emergency arises." He looked at Alice, Bella and lastly Molly. For the first time he let the words escape his mouth as he grinned. "I'm spending lunch with my girls.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note:

Hi everyone. Sorry it has been a while. Life was kind of spinning out of control for a little while. Lots and lots of family stuff which is way too borning and not interesting so I'll spare you the details.

Without any more waiting, here is the next chapter.

Thank you all for reading and the new adds. It means a lot to me!

-Lisa

* * *

Chapter Twenty

"Do you want sweet potatoes too?" Carlisle asked as he and Molly pushed the grocery cart through the busy farm stand. Wilson Farms was only a twenty minute drive from Boston. Bella was stocking up on all of her Thanksgiving day needs. Carlisle went to help.

"Yuck!" Molly said as she made a face.

Bella shook her head. "Yes please, throw, I don't know, six in? Does that sound right? No make it eight to be safe." Bella looked at her daughter as she made a face. "Molly, not all of the food is for you. I know you don't like them, but at least try them."

"No way! Sweet potatoes lie mommy. They aren't sweet. They are so icky," Molly tried to explain.

Bella continued to walk through grabbing fresh veggies out of the bins and placing them in the cart. She was in her own world. She had a lot on her mind before she even thought about making dinner. She tried to keep to herself.

She watched as Carlisle and Molly pushed the cart. He was making her laugh. Bella lead them to the back of the store where she picked up the fresh turkey. Carlisle immediately saw her struggle with the bird and helped her.

"Is that thing going to fit into your oven? It's huge!" Carlisle teased.

Bella smiled politely as she moved items in the cart to place the turkey in. "Yes it will. I can't wait to cook it. I love the smell of a cooking turkey."

"We better start cooking it tonight. It's going to take forever to cook," Carlisle said continuing to tease her.

"It'll be fine. I'll just get up early. No big deal," Bella said as she took Carlisle hand and held it as they continued their shopping. She said nothing as they walked towards the check outline.

Once back at the Bella's, they unloaded the car. The turkey went into the fridge and Carlisle and Molly began to make squash soup. Bella continued to prepare other food too. The point was to do everything a head of time so they would just have to put it in the oven. When the prep work was completed, Carlisle suggested they head out for dinner.

Dinner was quiet. Without Molly there would not have been much conversation. Bella was tired and still had thoughts running through her mind. Carlisle took notice of her personality change. At first he thought she was just tired but then he looked at her. Her eyes were sad and almost empty. She was short with Molly, which never happened. Carlisle watched as she played with her dinner, not really eating much of it. He was worried, but didn't want to say anything in front of Molly. He would wait until they were alone to ask her what was going on with her.

Molly was so tired after dinner that she was spacing out and had droopy eyes during dessert. Carlisle carried her home. Bella placed her hands around his bicep and leaned into him as they walked home. He carried Molly to her bedroom. While Bella was getting Molly ready for bed, Carlisle excused himself while he took Zoe for a walk.

When Molly was settled, Bella took the time to get herself ready for bed. Carlisle had a key so she didn't have to wait for him to come back. When she came out of the shower, he was sitting on the bed reading a magazine.

"Do you mind if I go to bed? I'm going to get up early tomorrow with the turkey and all." Bella asked as she crawled into bed.

"No, of course not. Let me brush my teeth and get ready for bed and I'll join you," Carlisle replied as he kissed her cheek.

When he came out she looked like she was all ready asleep. He quietly reached over and shut off the light. Just as he got comfortable, he felt her head move and landed on his chest. Bella wrapped her arms around him.

"Good night," she mumbled into his chest.

Carlisle was hesitant for a moment. He knew she needed her rest, but something was bugging her and he wanted to know what it was. "Bella, are you sleeping yet?"

"No. I want to sleep, but I have so much on my mind that I can't. I don't even feel tired but I know I have to get up early in the morning."

Carlisle nodded. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything." She answered not getting up.

Taking a deep breath, he started. "I was just wonder-well, you seemed a little distant today and I was just wondering if everything was okay." He paused as he began to stroke her hair. "You didn't seem like yourself. You were quiet at the store and at dinner. You didn't eat. Earlier when we were all in the kitchen you were keeping to yourself. You didn't have patients with Molly. What's going on?"

Bella sat up and removed herself from her boyfriend. She sat with her back against the bed frame. She looked at Carlisle in the dark. "I've been thinking a lot." She was very quiet as she began explaining. "This week is the fifth anniversary of Micheal's death. Thanksgiving is always a little hard."

Carlisle turned over and switched the light on before looking at Bella. Her eyes were red and she was pale as a ghost. He was mentally kicking himself for not remembering. He engulfed her in his arms and pulled her close to his body. "I'm so sorry, I forgot Bella."

Shrugging her shoulders, she leaned closer to him. "It's all right. It's not a date I'd expect you to remember. I told you about Michael so long ago."

It's important to her, I still should have remembered. "Tell me what you're thinking?" Carlisle asked as he played with the ends of Bella's mahogany hair.

Taking a deep breath in, she grabbed his thumb and started playing with it. "It's just-" before she could let the words escape tears filtered down her eyes. Her soft cries turned into heavy cries as she buried her face into Carlisle's chest. She lost her breath because she was crying so hard. Carlisle didn't say anything. What could he say that would be comforting while she was in hysterics? He just sat holding her and letting her cry. He hadn't known how much time had passed by when she pulled herself from his arms. She reached behind her and grabbed a tissue from the night stand.

"I'm sorry I acted weird and quiet. I'm sorry I didn't say much. I'm sorry I wasn't really all there today. I'm sorry your t shirt is all wet now because I cried so hard into it. I'm just so sorr-" She was cut off by Carlisle.

Taking her head in his hands, Carlisle lifted her chin. "Please do me a favor? Don't ever apologize to me for the way you are feeling. It's fine. I want to know when you're upset or when you are feeling badly. Let me in."

As Bella dabbed her eyes, she looked at Carlisle. "I didn't think you'd want to hear about my feelings for my old boyfriend."

"Bella," he said before kissing her cheeks. He then took her hand. His forehead rested on the side of her face. "He is always going to be part of you. You loved him and I understand that. Molly is your biggest reminder of him daily. He is as much of your life today as he was five years ago and it will always be like that. He was your first love and the father of your daughter. I understand that honey. I just don't like seeing you this upset. You can talk to me you know."

Bella nodded as she squeezed his hand. "You sure you don't mind?"

"Mind? No. If you're hurting, I want to know." Carlisle paused and pushed Bella's hair from her face. He kissed her cheek as he continued. "If you are hurting, I want to know. You let me know when you are happy and excited. I want to know when you are angry and upset. Even if you think I don't want to know, let me in. Let me know how you are feeling."

Bella put her head back into Carlisle's chest and nodded. She looked up at him with wet cheeks. Carlisle wiped the tears away and kissed them. She shook her head as she spoke.

"And I thought I was doing so much better this year. Actually, I was doing a lot better. It's just the day that hurts."

"What made this year different than the previous?" Carlisle asked rubbing her back.

In a whisper, Bella spoke to him. "Usually the anniversary is hard because there is no one to share memories with. I'm not friends with the same group of friends we once had. My mother sometimes will say things, but she is afraid I'll just get upset. I certainly never had his parents to turn to. I usually feel so alone. This year was so much easier. It was that way because I have you in my life. Being with you made dealing with this day easier. It wasn't perfect, but it was better."

Carlisle pulled her back in his arms and kissed her head. Bella traced Carlisle's jaw with her finger tips. Before he could speak, Bella spoke again. "I know it's only been two months since we entered each others lives and began dating, but you have made such a huge impact on me and on Molly. Thank you," she concluded with a simple kiss on the lips. She let her lips linger on his even after the kiss had ended.

Carlisle let a smile escape his lips grazed Bella's once more. "I'm just happy you are letting me into your world. I really do care about you and Molly too. I think it would be just as fair to say you and Molly have impacted my life too. I know it's early but I love the routine that we have fallen into. I love this," he said pointing to the bed. "I love going to sleep with you and waking up with you. I accepted a long time ago that I was going to live out the rest of my life by myself. I was okay with that. I just figured I wasn't meant to be married or be in a relationship. I thought I was too old for second chances, but you have proved me wrong, so wrong. This, what we have and what we are building on, I wouldn't trade anything for it. I lo-" he paused. He didn't want to scare her with his feelings or wording. "I really really care about both of you, a lot."

Bella pulled away from his face and looked at him. She blushed as she tried to find her own words. "Are you, I mean, I thought you might be, well," she stopped and took a breath. "I just thought you might be disappointed because, well, because, we haven't you know," she paused as Carlisle looked at her with a blank expression. He was trying to decode her. "I thought you'd be angry or upset that we haven't had sex yet?" She asked with her tone lingering.

Carlisle shook his head as he snickered. "Angry? No way. I told you I'd wait until you were ready. The last thing I would ever want is to put you in a position that wasn't necessary. I don't mind waiting Bella, honestly."

Shaking her head, Bella looked at him as she repositioned herself on the bed. She sat looking at him with her legs crossed. "Have you, you know, slept with anyone since your divorce? It's been a long time for you."

Carlisle tilted his head and looked at her. "As you know I haven't dated much, well, nothing that ever amounted to anything. At one time I did have occasional sex with a doctor who used to work at the hospital. She was nice. She was a friend, and really, that's all it was. Her boyfriend had just broken up with her. The last time I saw her was three years ago. We were sleeping with each other on and off for four years. We didn't meet as often as it sounds." He stopped and laughed. "My kids certainly don't know about it. With the exception of her, no, I haven't been with anyone since the divorce."

"And before Esme there was no one, right?"

Shaking his head, he looked at Bella. "That's not entirely true. I was with two other girls before Esme. One was a girl who was in her senior year while I was just a sophomore. I had looked older than what I was, but she knew that. She wanted to teach me everything and I failed miserably at it. That lasted for a summer or so. Then there was the girl I dated before Esme. That didn't last too long either. Then there was Esme, which we all know how that ended."

"Wow, four women." Bella said with her eyes opening wide.

Carlisle nodded his head. "Only four. Not too many over the course of my life."

Feeling frustrated, Bella huffed. "And then there's me with just the one. Oh god, I'm such a loser."

"Looser? How can you say that about yourself? You stayed true and loyal to one man you loved you. That isn't being a looser, that's love Bella. Consider yourself one of the lucky ones. You didn't have to search for a half of lifetime to find what you wanted, what anyone longs for in life. You had your companion."

Hesitating, Bella continued. "So, you don't think I'm a loser because I've only been with one person before?"

Still shaking his head, Carlisle looked into her eyes. He couldn't help but smile. "No, I don't. I would never think that about you and I hope you never think it about yourself. I don't find it easy to love losers."

Bella looked up at him with wide eyes. "What did you just say?"

This time Carlisle was the one biting his lip. He felt himself blush as he looked at Bella. He took her hand and looked into her eyes. Instead of denying what he had said, he owned up to the words. "I said I love you. I've been afraid to tell you because I didn't know if it was too soon but Bella, I love you and I love that little girl of yours. I really didn't think it was possible to love someone this soon into a new relationship. I hope I haven't scared you but it's true."

Sitting silently, Bella just looked at Carlisle. She watched as he nervously took a breath in and exhaled. He was shaking. He actually had a look of fright on his face. He slowly scotched away from Bella until he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He was waiting for any kind of reaction.

She leaned forward and licked her lips. "You really love me?" She asked again in shock.

Carlisle simply shook his head.

She bit down on her lower lip and leaned into him. She looked up at him with her big, brown eyes. "Tell me again."

"I love you," he murmured.

Bella sat on her heels and looked at Carlisle. "Really, you do?"

Shaking his head again, he looked at her. "Yea, I do. Why do you keep asking me?"

Bella moved in closer to him. She grabbed his hand and looked deep into his eyes. "I keep asking you because I can't believe it. Carlisle, I love you too! I was so scared to tell you. I wanted you to love me too, but I was afraid I was going to scare you away. I was afraid you'd think I was too clingy. I was afraid you'd say it was too soon to have these feelings." She reached her hand back to his face. She slowly rubbed his cheek with her thumb. She smiled as she placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him close to her. "I love you Carlisle, I honestly, honestly do." She finished telling him right before her lips came crashing down onto his.

Carlisle looked at her and pulled her on top of him. "You have made me so, so very happy now that you have said that. I love you too," he said as he kissed her again.

Bella rested upon his chest for a few minutes before she looked at him. "I think I'm ready for bed now. It'll only be a few hours longer before I have to get up with the turkey. Do you mind if I shut the light back off?"

"Absolutely not, go for it." Carlisle told her as she reached over to shut the light off. When she was done, he pulled her back towards him and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied as she laid down into his chest. She laced her fingers through his and closed her eyes. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

Bella was going to kill Jacob, end of story. When Carlisle answered the door, Jacob had been rude and disrespectful. Jacob ignored him and immediately began an argument with Bella. He didn't feel that Carlisle should be there since he wasn't family.

"Jacob, I've been awake since after four prepping the turkey and getting ready for today. Really, if you don't want to enjoy this Thanksgiving like a normal person, the front door is right there, leave. Go back to New York."

Jacob's eyes grew and anger resigned in his big brown eyes. "You would seriously kick out your own brother for some mid life crisis man?"

"For the last time dear brother, he isn't having a mid life crisis. He's my boyfriend. If you can't accept that or at least respect it-notice I said nothing about liking the whole thing, just accept it. IF you can't do any of these things then get out. I don't want to argue all day and I certainly don't want Molly to witness this."

Taking a deep breath, Jacob began. "I'm sorry. I just think that he is no good for you. If mom knew-"

Interrupting him, Bella looked at him. "Don't play stupid. You told mom and you know it. We had a nice conversation the other night. Thanks for telling her everything except the part you can't accept. She's pissed she didn't hear it from me. Jacob, you really have to learn to keep your nose out of other people's business."

"I am your brother, damn it!"

"Yes, you're my brother, not my father. Don't forget that," Bells said as she walked towards the door of the guest room. She turned back on her heels and looked at her brother. A mix of anger and sadness covered his face. "I love you Jacob but I'm very angry with you right now. If you want to make it up to me, please just be civil. You don't have to be buddies with Carlisle, just get along with him, please? Offer him a beer or just have a normal conversation with him without being so angry with him. He's in my life, so you need to get used to that."

Jacob nodded. "Out of curiosity, why did you pick him instead of the son?"

"It was easy. I just don't have those feelings for Edward. I love Carlisle," she said not even realizing what escaped her mouth.

"Love? You love him now?" Jacobs asked as he stared at his sister.

"I do, a lot. So maybe you'll see what this relationship means to me now. Just play fair, please?" Bella begged.

"I'll try but I'm not making any promises." Jacobs said as he walked past Bella and out of the room. "I don't like him."

Bella waltzed back into the kitchen to turn on the potatoes. She walked back to the living room to see Carlisle sitting on the couch talking to Rose and Alice. Bella looked outside and saw Jacob had just joined Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Molly in the little park across the street and they were playing football. Bella was irritated that no one asked Carlisle if he wanted to play. She walked over to the couch and sat next to him. She leaned into him and held his hand as she listened to Alice bounce with excitement when she spoke of her designs that Rose was going to sell in her store.

As Alice continued to talk about her designs, Jasper walked back into the house to grab bottles of water. He couldn't help walk past Alice without smiling. On his way back into the living room, he looked up at Carlisle. "Hey man, would you like to play some football? We have uneven numbers." He turned to look at Bella. "That little girl of yours can sure play! She might be four but she doesn't take things lightly! I'm kind of afraid of her and Emmett and Jacob being on the same team. I'm going to get crushed."

Laughing, Carlisle looked at Jasper. "The whole being crushed by a child thing sounds inviting Jasper." After a few seconds had past he let go of Bella's hand. "Sure, I'll be out there in a second."

"Great, you can be on my team with Edward. Sorry Bella, but Emmett and Jacob and especially Molly are going down! See ya in a few," Jasper said as he walked out the door.

Bella looked at Carlisle with a smile. "You promise to come back in one piece?"

"I'll try my best. I'm going to grab my shoes from upstairs and head out," Carlisle replied by kissing her on the head before he walked up the stairs.

Rose shook her head. "I was wrong, way wrong and I'm telling you I'm sorry."

"Rose why are you apologizing?"

"Because I told you to just leave the Cullen men alone. I told you that you shouldn't care about them. I was wrong. That man upstairs adores you and it is apparent." Rose explained as she sipped her wine.

The conversation stopped when Carlisle came back into the room. He quickly said bye and went outside to join the team all ready assembled. Alice looked at Rose as she began to talk.

Alice looked at Rose with confusion in her eyes. "What are you talking about 'the Cullen men'? What does Edward have to do with this?"

Bella took a breath and explained that Edward also was attracted to her, but they were way past that now. "Edward is a good guy, I just don't feel the same things I do for him as I do with Carlisle. I'm glad that I can call Edward a friend."

Bella was interrupted by Molly running into the house crying. She ran upstairs to her room. Bella was about to go after her when the front door flew open. She looked and saw Carlisle helping Edward in to the house. Blood had dripped from Edward's face. His shirt was dirtied with his blood.

"What the hell happened?" Bella asked in bit of shock.

"I'm fine," Edward tried to say. Carlisle led him to the couch and grabbed a bunch of paper towels from the kitchen. As Edward put the towels to his nose, he began talking. "Molly threw the football and it connected with my nose. It was just bad timing for me. Jesus Bella, that girl throw well. You should make her join some kind of league or something. She has a great arm."

"Why was she so upset?" Bella asked.

"Because Edward might have cursed," Carlisle admitted.

"It just came out of my mouth, I didn't mean to. I never thought I'd get a bloody nose playing football with a five year old."

"Four. Molly's four," Carlisle corrected him.

Edward shook his head. "Now my ego is really bruised. She's only four?"

"Are you all right?" Bella asked with concern.

"I'm fine. My nose has been checked out by a doctor and he says I should have little swelling." Edward told her as he pointed to Carlisle. "I'll go talk to Molly when I'm done bleeding. I just wish I had some clothes to change into. I'm sorry I'm going to be a mess at dinner."

"I have some clothes upstairs. I'll run upstairs and grab something for you," Carlisle said as he got up and walked towards the stairs. He turned and looked at Bella. "I'll peak in on Molly too for you."

"Thank you," Bella replied.

As soon as Carlisle was out of view, Edward laughed. "Why would my dad have clothes here?"

Bella didn't know how to answer the question with anything but honesty. "He spends the night often. It's just easier for him to leave clothes so he has something to change into."

Edward looked a little shocked. "He spends the night here? Upstairs?" He paused and broke his gaze from Bella. He looked at the floor. "Does he stay in the guest room?"

Not having time to respond, Bella looked over at Alice who was laughing. "Oh dear brother, are you that naive? Why would dad stay in the guest room when there is a perfectly warm bed with Bella?"

"You and dad are….sleeping together?" Edward asked in disbelief.

Before Bella could respond, Carlisle came down the stairs with the promised shirt in one hand. In his other hand was Molly's small hand. They rounded the corner and walked back into the living room.

Molly walked over to Edward. She looked at him with big brown eyes that she had inherited from her mother. "I'm really sorry I gave you a big boo-boo Edward."

Edward smiled as he knelt in front of the young child. "Don't worry about it Molly. It was bad timing. I should have been quicker to move. You have a really strong hand on you. You are a really good ball player." Edward said trying to reassure her.

Molly's face crunched up as she continued to look at Edward. "You're not mad at me?"

Edward shook his head. "No, I'm not mad at you. It was an accident. Accidents happen."

Turning around, she looked at Carlisle. "That's what he told me but I thought he was trying to make me feel better. Do you mean it?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn't lie to you. Would you like to go back out and play some more?"

"Really?" Molly asked not believing what he was saying. She thought Edward was going to be angry and not speak to her. She was happy when he still wanted to spend time with her.

"Really. I just want to change my shirt and then we'll be on our way."

"Dinner will be ready in a half hour so plan accordingly," Bella added.

Less than five minutes later, Edward was ready to go outside. He took Molly by the hand and led her to the park. Alice sat back down in the chair across from Rose. Carlisle sat down next to Bella on the couch. She reached for his hand before asking, "Aren't you going back out with them?"

He shook his head. "No, I'd rather be in here with you. Molly plays a little dirty," he laughed.

"It's probably her two uncles out there teaching her," Rose teased referring to Jacob and Emmett.

Rose, Alice, Bella and Carlisle exchanged pleasantries while waiting for dinner to be completed. Bella was silent as she still had thoughts of Michael on her mind. She also had thoughts of hurting Jacob on her mind too. Why was he so pigheaded? Their father was certainly never like that.

She also thought about Edward's surprised expression when he found out that his father spent the night at her home. He looked hurt and betrayed. She hoped he didn't still continue to harbor feelings for her. She liked him as a friend, but that's it. She had felt love for Carlisle. She loved being with him, but then stressed over taking their relationship to the next level. Was she ready? Was it something she really wanted?

"I'm going to get the turkey. I'll let you guys know when dinner is ready." Bella smiled as she stood and walked into the other room. She leaned against the counter and placed her head in her hands. She was confused. She took a deep breath and removed her hands. She was face to face with Carlisle.

He raised his eyebrow and looked at her. "You okay?"

She nodded and smiled. "Yes, I'm just tired. You know, I've been up for so long."

"Really? Are you sure?" He paused as she nodded her head. He spoke up again in a soft voice. "Do you regret it?"

"Regret what?" She asked dumbfounded.

"Do you regret telling me you love me?"

Violently shaking her head, Bella spoke up. "No! No way in hell. That's how I feel. I was just relieved that you felt the same thing. I love you Carlisle and that's that. I am just tired and thinking about going shopping with Alice so early tomorrow."

"That's Alice," he chuckled. He stood in front of Bella and looked at her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Reaching for his hand, she held it. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine. Thank you for asking and caring. I'll be better when this holiday is over and done with. Would you mind taking the turkey out of the oven?"

Carlisle nodded. He didn't really buy into the feelings that she was explaining but he of course did as she asked.

Just on cue, the boys and Molly came in to wash up for dinner. Bella had asked Carlisle to carve the turkey. He was going to, however, he thought it would be better if Jacob did it. He asked Jacob. Jacob just stared at him before nodding and taking the fork and knife from him.

Dinner was a success. Bella, Molly and Carlisle had prepared enough food for everyone to take a doggie bag home for them.

After desert, Bella had settled Molly into bed. She kissed her goodnight and reminded her that she wouldn't be home when she returned, but Jacob would be with her. She reminded her daughter that she was going shopping with Alice very early.

Emmett and Rose said goodbye soon after Bella returned to the living room. Bella looked at Jacob and said she was leaving soon. She looked over at Alice. She held onto Jasper's hand and leaned in close they spoke. They were getting ready to say goodbye to Jasper too but they made plans to get together the next night.

Edward offered to drive Carlisle and Zoe home. Bella grabbed her overnight bag, thanked Jacob and walked towards Edward's car with linked arms in Alice's. Alice hopped in the front while Bella cuddled in the back seat with Carlisle. Zoe plopped herself on both Carlisle and Bella for the short drive.

Once at his apartment, Carlisle got out. He thanked Edward for the ride and kissed his daughter on her cheek. He wished them both a happy Thanksgiving and good luck shopping. He looked back at the backseat and kissed Bella and promised that he'd see her after his shift on Saturday. Edward waited until he entered his house before driving away.

Bella took the couch at their apartment. As she fell into a slumber, Edward stood in the dark watching her sleep. His feelings were torn. He tried not to be attracted to her. She loved his father. His father loved her. That should have been the end of it, but Edward had these feelings he couldn't help.

As promised, Bella woke up to Alice shaking her with excitement to begin their shopping day. To their surprise, Edward had made them egg sandwiches for breakfast. Edward acted as a chauffeur and drove them to the mall. They shopped from five in the morning until one in the afternoon. They had lunch and then headed back to Bella's home. Edward helped her carry her bags into her room. As he stood there, he stared at the bed and wondered what had happened in that bed. He shook his head and tried to get images out of his mind.

Bella thanked him and walked him out. Alice yelled at him to hurry up. She needed to get ready for her date with Jasper.

Jacob looked at Bella as she went up to her room again. He looked at the bags. "Do you have my gift in there?"

"Depends on whether you are good or bad Jake," Bella smiled.

Nodding his head, Jacob sat on Bella's bed. "Will you spend any time with me before I head back tomorrow morning?"

"Did you have something in mind?"

"Why don't we go out for dinner and take Molly skating?"

Bella smiled. "I promise to go as long as you are respective and are nice."

Jacob nodded and agreed. "Fine, I just want to spend some time with you and my niece."

"Let me take a quick nap and get ready?'

"Sounds good. I'll keep the munchkin busy."

* * *

On Saturday morning after breakfast, Jacob loaded his car up and said goodbye to his sister and niece. He also promised to see Jasper later in the week and said goodbye.

Saturday was a quiet day. Bella did school work while Jasper took Molly out for a walk. Molly helped Jasper pick out flowers for Alice. Bella made a quick dinner of left overs. Carlisle called and said he got out at ten and asked if she still wanted him to come over. She said of course.

As promised, Carlisle arrived. Bella had heated up two plates of left overs and thy shared a meal together. After dinner, they quickly got ready for bed. She made a note to herself at midnight Jasper still wasn't home.

At six am, Bella rose from bed. She carefully pulled herself out of Carlisle's arms and grabbed her robe. She tip toed down the stairs and noticed Jasper laying on the couch. She was quiet as she didn't want to wake him. She was startled when she heard his voice.

"Hey, what are you doing up so early?" Jasper asked as he rubbed his face.

"I was thirsty and wanted to get something to drink. What time did you get in?"

"After four. Alice and I talked all night. Seriously, we didn't do anything, we just talked. I'm enchanted by her," Jasper grinned with his eyes closed.

"So you like her?" Bella asked as she sat on the couch by Jasper's feet.

He nodded. "I do, a lot actually. I am hoping that I find out about the transfer soon. I want to be with her."

"Sounds like the love bug has bitten you," Bella smiled.

"It has." Jasper sat up. "Is um….well, is Carlisle here?"

Again, she nodded. "He's sleeping. He had to work yesterday."

"So you are really with him?" Jasper asked. Before Bella could replay, Jasper shook his head. "That's not what I meant. I mean, have you, you know," he paused and blushed a little bit. "Have you guys you know."

Bella decided to put Jasper out of his misery. "No, we haven't. We've literally slept with each other but nothing more than that. I like sleeping with him though. It's a feeling I miss."

"Do you think that," Jasper blushed and looked at Bella. "You will you know….soon?"

Bella shrugged. She too felt a little strange talking to Jasper about this, but she knew he would be honest. He loved her and wanted the best for her. "I want to, but I'm so afraid. I'm afraid I won't know what to do. Worse, I am afraid he won't like what I do. I knew what Mike liked and that was it. I have no idea about anything."

Jasper sat up. Bella leaned back on the couch. Playfully, Jasper kicked her. "Don't worry about that. You know he will still be there for you even if you aren't good. It's not like you can practice. Whatever will happen will happen in the heat of the moment. You'll do fine Izzy." Jasper said as he rubbed is face. "Can we change subjects because I am really uncomfortable talking about your sex life, especially when it involves my girlfriend's dad and you, who is like my little sister."

Bella laughed. "Deal, please promise me that you won't ever talk to me about sex again. It was just as strange for me as it was for you."

"I somehow doubt that," Jasper mumbled.

"Thank you though Jazz, really."

"It's my obligation as your honorary big brother." He paused as he watched her smile. He nodded as he brought up a subject he was afraid to. "What, well, how did you do the past few days? I mean with Micheal's anniversary?"

Bella leaned back into the couch and shrugged her shoulders. "I was okay. I had a mini melt down, but this year was a lot easier. I had Carlisle. He held me as I cried about my dead boyfriend. He told me that he loved me right after we talked about it."

"Love?" Jasper questioned.

"Yes and I love him too. He's a great guy. I'm lucky that he is in my life and is so taken with my daughter. I'm finally moving on. I'll never forget Michael. As Carlisle pointed out I have Molly. I see Michael every day. He would want Molly and I to be happy. I plan on being as happy as I can."

"God Iz, when did you grow up and get to be so smart?"

"You're only a few years older than me Jazz."

Jasper nodded. "You're right. I'm proud of you Iz. I love you," he said pulling her into him.

"I love you too." She broke from the hug and looked at one of her best friends. "In about an hour I'm going to make breakfast. Should I set a place for you?"

"Of course." Jasper looked at Bella and again smiled. "Really though Izzy, I am proud of you and I think Billy would be too. You're a good person and you are raising the greatest child."

Bella froze. Jasper's comment caught her off guard. With tears in her throat, she looked up at Jasper. "Do you think my father would really be proud of me?'

Again, Jasper pulled her into a hug. "I have no doubt in my mind. Jacob knows that too, he's just too stubborn to admit it. He loves you too you know."

"I know, but he needs to give Carlisle a chance."

"He'll come around Bella, trust me, he'll come around." Jasper didn't like dealing with heavy conversations. He quickly changed the subject. "So are you making French toast or pancakes?"


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note:

Hi everyone. Thanks for the comments and adds. I've been up for a long time with my ill father. Things aren't looking so good right now so please just bare with me if there is a long pause between chapters. I don't know what the future is going to hold for me and my family. There might be times when updates are dry but please know that the story is done and will be updates. I'm just asking for patience. Thank you all for understanding.

Enjoy the chapter and as always, thank you so much for reading!

-Lisa

* * *

Chapter Twenty One

The last few days of November morphed into the new days of December. The fall days gave way to winter. Bella and Carlisle grew closer to one another. They walked over to the tree lighting ceremony in the Boston Common. Carlisle held Molly high up on his shoulders. She was excited when Santa Claus waved to her. Bella leaned into him and kissed his cheek.

The twosome became closer to another. Although she was still unsure how she felt about taking their relationship to the next level, Bella and Carlisle grew more physical. They may not have had sex, but they were affectionate and showed each other they loved each other.

The second weekend of December found Carlisle with Bella and Molly at his side to attend Edward's concert. He was nervous and anxious. He has happy he was getting the support from his father and his girlfriend. Edward still had had lingering feelings for Bella but tried to keep them to himself.

Carlisle led Bella to their seats. She leaned into him and sat with her head resting on his shoulder. Molly snuggled against Bella. She was behaving well. Molly insisted on coming, even though Bella didn't think she was old enough to sit through a classical music concert. She was very proud of her daughter.

Bella couldn't help but watch Carlisle out of the corner of her eye when Edward performed and conducted. Carlisle was radiating with pride. He applauded loudly and couldn't stop smiling.

At the end of the concert, they stood up. They were meeting Edward after the show in an agreed location. Carlisle was taking everyone out for dinner to celebrate Edward's success.

"He was really good," Molly said skipping aside her mother.

"Yes he was. How long has he been playing the piano?" Bella asked.

"Since he could reach the keys on the piano. I think he was three when he took his first lesson." Carlisle explained.

Molly stopped and grabbed her mother's hand. "Mommy, can I take lessons too? I'm bigger than three."

"We'll see baby," Bella sad reaching for Carlisle's hand. They both exchanged smile as they began to walk towards the designated meeting area.

On their way over, they were stopped in their tracks. Looking right back at them was Esme. She was with a man who was younger. She was in the middle of listening to a story and laughing until she spotted her ex husband and her student. Her expression turned cold.

Carlisle felt Bella tense and squeezed her hand. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

Carlisle nodded. "How has she been in class to you?" He asked as they walked closer to Esme.

"She has been fine because she hasn't been in class. Edward has been doing most of the teaching and thank god the grading. I haven't had any direct interactions with her since I found out I didn't get the internship."

"That's good. If she gives you any more trouble you promise to let me know?" Carlisle asked.

Bella smiled, seeing that Carlisle was protecting her. She squeezed his hand and pulled it closer to her. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him. "I promise and thank you. Have I told you that I feel safe with you?"

Carlisle kissed the top of Bella's hand and let go of her hand. He placed an arm around her waist and continued to lead her. "Yes and I'm glad. I love you."

"I love you too," she said leaning into him again.

Once close to Esme, Bella instinctively reached her hand to grab Molly. She didn't know why she did it. She knew Esme wouldn't take Molly. She just didn't like being around Esme and hoped her daughter wouldn't notice the animosity.

As they crossed each others paths, Esme looked at both Carlisle and Bella and glared. She looked at Molly and shook her head. Slowly, she walked past them.

They walked over to Edward and congratulated him on a job well done.

"I want to play piano because of you. You play good. I want to have the stick in my hand and tell people what to play," Molly commented.

The adults laughed. Edward looked at Molly and smiled. "Thank you Molly. I will take that as a compliment. It takes a long time and lots of practice to get where I am."

"Carlisle said you are gonna move to New York City. Will you see my uncle?" Molly asked.

Edward shrugged. "Maybe. New York is a big place."

"That's what mommy said. We're gonna go again when I've five."

"That sounds like fun Molly. You will have to tell me how much you like it."

Molly walked over to Edward and held his hand. "Mommy's holding Carlisle's hand so I get to hold yours, if that's okay?"

Edward laughed as he looked again at the child. "Of course it is. There isn't anyone else's hand I would like to hold."

They walked to Carlisle's car and piled in. He drove to an Italian restaurant in the North End section of Boston. Once parked, they began to walk into the restaurant. They were seated as Carlisle had made reservation. Bella sat next to Carlisle while Edward sat next to Molly. During conversations Carlisle made sudden touches. He had rested his hand on Bella's knee. Occasionally he would rub her knee or leg. He leaned in to kiss her a few times.

"Why was that lady so mad today?" Molly asked as she ate her bread.

"What lady honey?" Bella asked.

"The lady we saw before we saw Edward. She looked at you and Carlisle really mad. She kind of looked like the mean witch from the Wizard of Oz. Did you take her toy away?" Molly tried to reason.

Edward looked at his father. "What lady?"

Carlisle sat up and couldn't help but chuckle at the young child's words. "You're mother."

"Oh." Edward replied without much feeling. "I think I've seen her with the chair of the arts program."

"I didn't know you had a mommy," Molly interrupted. "Is she really, really nice like Carlisle?"

Edward let out a sigh. "I'm afraid not Molly. Sometimes she isn't very nice at all."

"Did you do something to make her mad at you?"

Edward sadly shook his head. "No, she just isn't a nice person and sometimes she acts like the witch from The Wizard of Oz."

Molly placed her hand on Edward's. "I'm sorry she isn't very nice to you. I'm sorry you don't have the best mommy in the world like me."

Bella smiled as she reached across the table and squeezed Molly's hands. What she couldn't see as she began talking to her daughter was both Cullen men were gazing at her.

Dinner conversation continued to flow easily. It seemed as if Edward's only goal for the evening was to make Molly laugh, which he did. Bella leaned into Carlisle and watched as Edward entertained her daughter. Carlisle also smiled as he rubbed Bella's back. Bella was talking but seemed a little reserved. She smiled but wasn't her usual happy self. She didn't add much to the conversation and even yelled at Molly once or twice on the way out. Carlisle took note of her behavior and was going to follow up with her later that evening.

After dinner Carlisle drove Edward home. Next he dropped Molly and Bella off. He promised he was going to park his car, get Zoe and be on his way. Again, Molly wanted him to read her a story but by the time Carlisle arrived she was sound asleep.

Carlisle arrived about twenty minutes after Molly was sleeping. Zoe pranced her way into Bella's bedroom just to make her presence known before stopping in front of Molly's door. She sat and waited for someone to open the door for her. Carlisle opened the door and closed it just a crack before continuing to Bella's bedroom. She was standing in the bathroom with the door open taking her makeup off.

"Hello beautiful," he said entering the bathroom. He leaned against the door frame and watched Bella.

Offering a half smile, Bella looked up. "Hi there." She said as she went back to removing her makeup.

Carlisle saw the same look of uncertain that Bella had when they talked about Michael just a few weeks before. He was concerned. "What's wrong."

Bell shrugged as she looked at him through the mirror. "Nothing, why would you think that?" She asked whispering.

"You were quiet at dinner and short. You don't seem like you're here. It seems like you are somewhere else. What's going on?"

Turning around, Bella looked at him as she leaned against the bathroom sink. She played with the dirty throw away cloth in her hand as she began. "It's stupid really. It's just for whatever reason Esme got to me tonight. The looks she gave weren't nice."

"You said she was treating you okay in school. Is that not the case?' Carlisle asked as he stood up. He walked closely to her and rubbed her shoulders.

"No she isn't there most of the time. When she is there, she isn't nice. She gives me dirty looks and doesn't ever call on me to answer the questions. I don't know, it's stupid."

"No it isn't. I don't like the way she treats you. You're better than she is Bella. You're sweet and caring and loving. She isn't." Carlisle paused for a moment as he dropped his hands to her waist. He pulled her into him a little closer. "I think if she is making you feel this insecure you should go talk to the dean about her. I don't like seeing you so hard on yourself and so worried."

"I don't know. She hasn't done anything per say to me. I feel like something is brewing and something is going to come out of it."

Without realizing it, tears filled Bella's eyes. Carlisle looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like the feeling that she is above me. I know something is going to happen and she's going to screw me over. I would love to talk to the dean, but I think it would do more harm than good."

"Hey," he said wiping her tears. "I'm here for you. Hopefully next semester you won't have any classes with her and that'll be the end of it. You need to trust me, okay?"

Bella nodded as they walked back to the bedroom. When they reached the bed she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek softly before finding his lips. "Thank you. You always seem to find a way to make me feel better."

Smiling wide, Carlisle kissed her again. "That's why you love me."

Nodding, she pulled him closer to her. "It's just one of the reasons I love you." She gave him another kiss. "Go get ready for bed, I'm tired."

Carlisle planted on more kiss on her cheek and walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of pajama pants and t shirt. As he got ready for bed, Bella began to frantically searching for something sexy to wear. She skimmed her clothes and found nothing. She made a mental note to ask Rose to help her in that department at a later date.

She was about to give up when she found it. She lifted it and wondered how Carlisle's favorite blue t shirt ended up with her belongings, but she was going to wear it that evening. She decided that she was ready. That evening she hoped to progress her relationship physically with Carlisle. She hoped he hurried up so she could get ready before she changed her mind. She loved him. She realized that he had put up with a lot of her whining and complaining. She wanted to show him how much she loved and appreciated him.

He exited the bathroom. She walked in and smiled before closing the door. Quickly she stripped out of her skirt and blouse. She removed her bra and underwear and slipped the shirt on over her body. It was over sized and hung off of her small frame. It would work at least for that evening.

After brushing her teeth and putting on deodorant Bella exited the bathroom. Carlisle was engrossed in reading a chapter of some novel he had left on the nightstand. He didn't look up to acknowledge her presence, he kept reading. To get his attention, she crawled across his legs. The shirt rode up her bottom exposing just a little flesh. Not noticing, Carlisle smiled but didn't really pay attention to her.

"I have two more pages and then I'll shut the light off, all right?

"Sure," she smiled as she grabbed her lotion of her night stand. As she reached for it, the shirt again lifted showing off her bare bottom. She began to apply the lotion all along her legs. Soon Carlisle was finished reading and turned to her. "Do you want me to shut off the light?"

Bella shrugged. She smiled and climbed onto Carlisle's lap. "I don't know. Do you want to go to bed?" She asked kissed him hard.

"What's gotten into you tonight?" Carlisle asked never removing his lips from hers.

"Nothing. I just want to show my boyfriend how much I love him." She smiled again as they kissed passionately. Her hands traveled along his toned chest. She took them back and rested her hands on the back of his neck as she pulled him closely again.

Pulling away from her, Carlisle looked at her. "We better stop before this gets out of hand."

Bella placed her finger over Carlisle's lips. "Shhh," she paused kissing his neck softly. "I don't know what I'm doing here but I'd like to try. I want to get out of hand…with you. I want to let go. We can too as long as we don't wake up the four year old down the hall."

After a few more intense kisses and touches, Carlisle pulled away. He stared into her big brown eyes. "I don't want to do this if you are having any regrets." He paused and kissed her. "We can wait."

"I don't want to have any regrets either. I love you and I'm ready. Let's do this Carlisle. Worship my body. Make me feel good."

Not needing more of a go ahead, Carlisle rolled her over. He slowly kissed her from her neck to the top of the shirt. He started laughing. "Nice shirt."

She laughed. "What this old thing? It was just lying around." She paused as she pulled him close to her again. "It took you long enough to notice. I was on your lap and you didn't notice."

Carlisle returned her laugh as his hand slipped under the shirt. He was shocked. "You have nothing under there?"

Biting down on her lip, Bella laughed. "No sir." She reached up and began to unbutton his shirt. She crushed her mouth to his. She pushed her body on to his. Carlisle wasn't letting go of the shirt. "You can take it off you know."

He reached down and tugged the shirt over her head. Her body looked perfect. It was a temple. It was responding to his touches after not being touched in years. Shivers spread though Bella's body as his hand inched its way from her hips to her breasts. He placed tender kisses from breast to breast. He alternated his affection with kneading and sucking. Bella curled her legs and wrapped them around his legs.

Carlisle began a trail of kisses as his lips left her breasts and made a trail down her stomach. As he reached Bella's belly button he looked at her with hunger in his eyes. "Is this okay?" He questioned his action.

Biting down on her lip, Bella nodded. "Yes, please keep going.

Carlisle trail lead him to the sacred spot. His head was in between her legs. He licked his lips before diving in to fest on his lover. Every few seconds he'd glance up to see if she was enjoying what he was doing. He spied her clinching the sheets. Soft moans were being murmured.

"Oh right there. Oh god Carlisle," Bella moaned. She reached down and gently pushed his head closer to her center. Her hands combed though tightly gripping onto his golden locks. "Oh god, I love you. I love you so much," she whispered.

After looking at her face and seeing how happy she was that she was pleased, Carlisle removed himself from his position between her legs. Quickly he crawled up and laid on top her Bella. He kissed her deeply and passionately. "I love you too Isabella. I'm so happy I could make you happy. Are you ready for more?"

Leaning up Bella smashed her lips to his again. "Of course I'm ready but I have to ask you a question."

"And that is?" Carlisle asked while he kissed her neck down to her breasts."

Still kissing him, Bella removed her mouth long enough to ask, "Why do you still have all of your clothes on? Come be with me," Bella playfully smiled.

She reached for his unbuttoned shirt and slid it off his shoulders. She tried to reach down to unbutton his pants but her arms didn't reach. She got as far as unbuttoning them when Carlisle took over. In one motion he pulled down his pants and his boxers. He kicked his clothes to the ground and looked back at his girlfriend. "Is this better?"

"Much. I don't feel so alone. Now I have company," she commented as she squirmed her way from being under him.

"Where are you going?" Carlisle asked as he watched Bella roll over onto him.

"I want to try something. Bare with me, I might be horrible at it," Bella explained. She gave him another kiss full of passion. "I just want to try."

Carlisle leaned back and nodded. Bella looked him in the eye as she picked up his stiffening cock. She pumped it a few times. She was nervous but couldn't let it show. Michael was unlike most men and didn't enjoy a blow job. He thought it was a filthy act. He also didn't like eating Bella out however he did because it made her happy. Bella tried to push any insecurities out of her mind and focused on being confident as she brought his member up to her lips. She gave it a few gentle licks and kisses before she placed her lips around it.

"Bella, if you don't want to don't feel you have to. It is a nice thought," Carlisle whispered as he placed his hands on her shoulders."

"I want to," she smiled. She reached up to her head and grabbed one of his hands and laced her fingers through his. "Let me, please?"

Carlisle nodded as he laid back and Bella went back to play with his cock. It didn't take long for him to explode in her mouth. After cleaning him up, Bella smiled and crawled next to Carlisle. He kissed her lips. "You never cease to amaze me. You are so beautiful and so powerful. Thank you."

Bella crawled on top of him and smiled. She never lifted her lips from his as she began to speak. "I was okay? I didn't know a lot about what I was doing."

"Baby, you were amazing," Carlisle told her as he stroked her bare sides. "You shown. You looked like you were enjoying yourself too."

Bella placed another kiss on his lips. She lifted her mouth off of his as she explained. "I was. I could feel how excited you were, which excited me."

"You always excite me. I love you.

"I love you too, so much Carlisle," Bella said as she kissed him again. She pulled away with a grin.

"What are you thinking?" He asked as he reached up and gently caressed her naked breasts.

"Well, I think we should finish what we started. Think you can go one more round?" She asked as she patted his chest.

He laughed in her hair. "I would love to. Are you really up for it?"

Bella chastely kissed Carlisle's lips. "I suggested it, didn't I?"

Carlisle nodded as he crushed his lips into Bella's again. Bella positioned herself right above Carlisle to take him in her. As her hips began to sway, she held onto the headboard for support. Carlisle's mouth left hers and found its way to her nipples. He alternated sucking and licking until they both climaxed. Bella collapsed into his chest.

"That was-" Bella began.

"Unbelievable? I had no idea you had that in you. I mean, you were on top, you still are!" Carlisle chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Bella. He folded his hands on her back and leaned up to kiss her once more.

"I always liked sex before. I mean, I was just with one person, but we had fun." Bella told him.

"If this is the beginning of the next phase of our relationship, I am looking forward to having more, um, 'fun' with you."

Bella nodded in agreement. "We'll just have to do that more and frequently."

"God, I love you so much."

Bella laughed as Carlisle held her tighter. "You are such a man. I love you too. I totally trust you. Carlisle, you have my heart."

Carlisle sat up again and kissed Bella. "I feel the same way. I love you so much and I can imagine no one else holding my heart in their hands."

"I didn't tell you. I talked to Alice the other day."

Sitting up, Carlisle looked at Bella. "I love my daughter, but we just had sex, she is the last person I want to talk about!"

Bella laughed as she playfully pushed him down and kissed him. "Just listen to me. Remember you asked me about going to that holiday fundraiser the hospital hosts?" She paused and waited for Carlisle to nod before she continued. "Well, Alice said she would watch Molly over night. She was excited."

"So we have the whole evening to ourselves?" Carlisle asked with a raised eyebrow.

Smiling, Bella nodded. "Yep. Alice said she would bring Molly back afternoon."

"The fundraiser is this Friday. We're going to be alone until Saturday afternoon."

"Yep."

Carlisle rubbed Bella's back as he reached up and kissed her again. "I can't wait until Friday." He leaned back again and frowned. "You leave Sunday for two weeks right?"

Reality came crashing back down on Bella. She had booked her flight to Washington way back in the beginning of the school year, before she and Carlisle were serious. It wasn't that she didn't want to see her family. She missed them, especially her mother and Seth; however she would also miss Carlisle. She wasn't expected to be in love when she made the reservations. Carlisle bent his legs and Bella leaned back on them. She took one of his hands and rubbed it with her thumb. "Yes, I do leave on Sunday. I come back the after New Years."

"Hey, why do you look so sad about it?"

She shrugged her shoulders as she looked up at him. "I don't want to leave you."

"Come here," he said as he cradled her in his arms. "I don't want you to leave either, but you have to see your family. You made these plans before we met. It's okay. I'm not going anywhere. We'll talk while you are away. It's the holidays so I'll pick up more hours so we I can spend more time with you when you get back. Don't forget that I'll pick you up when you get back and then you can show me how much you've missed me."

Bella couldn't help but smile. She grabbed Carlisle's hand and squeezed it. "You are so sure of that, aren't you?"

"I am. I can't wait for you to get back, but I want to enjoy the time I have to spend with you know. Don't forget that Saturday night we are doing a Christmas celebration at my house."

"I remember and Molly is so excited too," Bella replied as she yawned.

"I think you're tired."

Bella nodded in agreement. "I had two glasses of wine tonight."

"You're such a lush," Carlisle joked.

"Hey, be nice to me! Plus I was busy being kind of physical and am exhausted," Bella explained with another yawn.

"You're right, you're right. It is getting late and Molly will be up soon enough. We should go to bed. Let's get you some pajamas on and call it a night."

"Sounds good to me," Bella said as she looked once more at Carlisle.

She kissed his lips and went to get out of bed. Carlisle playfully pulled her back into bed and kissed her again. "I love being with you like this. I love you."

"I love you too," Bella smiled as she kissed him again before getting up to get clothes on.

* * *

Bella reread her answer in her little blue book. She was satisfied with her answer. She knew there was nothing else she could add. She looked around and saw she was the only one in the room. She walked over to the desk and placed her booklet on the table.

"How do you think you did?" Edward asked. Per usual, Esme was nowhere to be found when it came time for the final to be given. Edward stepped up to the plate and proctored the test.

"I feel good. I did well. Thank you for everything you did for me this semester."

"It was my pleasure. You earned your grade this semester. You actually taught me a lot."

"I'm glad you learned something."

Edward let out a soft chuckle. "Are you going over to my dad's on Saturday for his Christmas thingy?"

"Yes. Molly can't wait. She has been bouncing off the wall with excitement," Bella laughed.

"That's great," Edward began. He took a deep breath and looked at Bella. "Tell me Bella, are you really happy?"

Confidently, Bella nodded before she replied. "Yes I am. I love Carlisle and I know he loves me. We have fun together. I know he is cares about and might even love my daughter. I'm the happiest I've been in years."

Edward nodded. He took a deep breath as he continued. "Have you guys, you know, been, well, slept together?"

"What?" Bella snapped.

"Have you, you know…slept, with….my father?" Edward stuttered.

"I don't think that is any of your business," Bella retorted.

Edward took a deep breath. His hands combed through his hair. "Look, I like you. I've grown fond of you. I obviously love my father, but are you happy with him? I mean if things end up working out for the two of you and we get married, will you want more children? He's pushing fifty Bella. If you have children, what kind of father will he be? He's just getting older and won't be able to do as much as he did when he was younger."

Bella placed her bag on her shoulder and walked closer to Edward. She pointed her finger right into the middle of his chest. "Why does it matter to you Edward?" She raised her eyebrow and continued to speak in a sassy tone. "Do you think I'd be happier with you? We'd be a great couple until you had one of your mood swings and flew off the deep end. I know that Carlisle is your father and he is obviously older than me, but he makes me happy. He makes my daughter smile. I love him and I know he loves me. This is the end of this conversation. I suggest you stop talking to my brother and get your head out of your ass and just be happy for your father and I. I'll see you on Saturday Edward," Bella said as she stormed out of the classroom.


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note:

Thanks everyone for reading and reaching out. I am hoping to update weekly but we shall see what lie has planned for me.

Hope everyone is still enjoying this!

-Lisa

PS-This is a long one so sit back and enjoy! Would love to know what you guys think of this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two

"Oh my god, Bella, you look beyond words," Alice said as she finished up Bella's make up for the fundraiser at the Ritz Hotel. Bella was nervous. Although she had been to his work to visit him often, this was the first time she would be attending a work even with Carlisle as a couple. "Look for yourself."

Bella stood up and looked in the mirror. Although her makeup was very natural and very light, Bella didn't recognize herself in the mirror. Her hair was pulled up into a bun with curls streaming down. She traced her face in the mirror. "Is that me?" She asked with a half smile.

"Yes it is, the one in the same."

"Alice, you are a miracle worker. I look good."

Alice smiled as she placed her arm around her friend. "Well, you are all ready beautiful, I just enhanced what I had to work with. Dad is going to flip out when he sees what you look like."

Again, Bella studied herself for a moment and couldn't get over how different she looked. The pale pink and black lace strapless top paired with a tastefully short skirt made Bella a little self conscious. "Do you think I'll be dressed all right? Do I look like a hooker?"

"My god Bella, no way! I've never been to one of these things but Dad has been to plenty of them. Tell you what, you are ready after you put on the shoes. Go downstairs and ask Dad. My bet is he'll think he look perfect. If you aren't dressed up enough I'll go back to my place and grab a dress for you to wear, but I do think you look perfect." Alice walked over to the box and handed it Bella. "I have these for you. I thought you'd like them."

Bella opened the box and chocked. "Alice, these shoes are like four inches high. I'm going to break something tonight."

"Well just think, you'll be in a room full of doctors so you're covered. Really they aren't bad. What were you going to wear, your converse shoes?"

"This is a bad idea you know," Bella said as she placed them on her feet. She sat on her bed and looked at Alice.

"Well, are you going to get up?" Alice asked.

"Nope, I think this might be the safest place for me to be right now."

"Come on, they aren't that bad. Hold my hand and I'll help you." Bella took Alice's hand. She stopped to grab her clutch from the dresser and they began to go downstairs. "See, they aren't too bad," Alice said as they walked down the stairs.

When they reached the first floor, Bella looked around. "Where are Molly and Carlisle?"

"They took Zoe for a walk. They should be back any minute. Okay, just practice walking from here to the kitchen."

Bella followed what Alice said and her practice session of walking in heels went fine. She was getting a drink of water when she heard the door open. Zoe pranced into the kitchen and waited for Bella to pet her. Zoe then took off to find Molly.

"Bella, are you ready? We have to get going," Carlisle called into the kitchen as he walked closer. Once he was in the room, his mouth hung open. Bella literally had taken his breath away. "Oh my god," Carlisle said echoing Alice's words from earlier that evening. "You look-"

Bella shook her head as she bit down on her lip. "It's too much, isn't it? Alice said she has formal things at her place and-"

"You look perfect," Carlisle said interrupting her. He walked close to her. He took the glass from her hand and placed it in the sink. He took her hands and held them. He brought both of her hands to his mouth and placed soft kisses on them. "Perfect," he whispered.

"Are you sure? It isn't too reveling or anything?"

Shaking his head, Carlisle began to explain. "No. It was the right amount of elegance and sexiness. You look beyond words."

She leaned up and brought her lips to his. "Are you sure? I won't be too upset if you want me to change."

"No way, quit doubting yourself. You look gorgeous." He said kissing her again. "We should leave."

"Okay, let's go and say good bye to Molly. Did you get my overnight bag and the gifts and food for tomorrow?" She asked as she held his hand.

"Yes, I brought it all over earlier when Molly and I took Zoe out for a walk."

They walked out into the living room. Molly looked up at her mother and looked shocked. "Mommy?"

"Yes baby?"

"You look beautiful. You look prettier than Ariel," Molly told her mom. She touched the curled hair and smiled. "I like your hair."

Alice walked over. "I can do something like that to your way Molly tonight. We can take a picture and show mommy tomorrow."

"Really? Can Alice do that mommy?" Molly begged.

"Of course. I want to see pictures tomorrow, all right?"

"I promise," Alice said as she stood up and hugged Bella. "You really do look beautiful."

"Thank you for all your help tonight and for watching Molly."

"And Zoe," Carlisle added.

"It's no problem. We'll see you tomorrow afternoon at dad's. I'll bring your keys with me then and give them to you."

"Sounds good to me." Bella paused and leaned back in to Carlisle. "Are you ready to go?"

He nodded with a smile. "Yes I am. Alice thank you again."

"No problem. Have fun you two. See you tomorrow," Alice smiled as Carlisle helped Bella on with her coat.

"Molly, listen to Alice, okay?" Bella begged.

"I promise mommy. I'll tell you about all of our fun tomorrow if you tell us about your fun with Carlisle."

Giggling, Bella promised. She hugged her daughter. After releasing her, Molly went over to Carlisle. "Have fun with mommy. I'll see you tomorrow," the child told him as she hugged him.

"You have fun too kiddo. We'll see you tomorrow."

After one final round of goodbyes, Carlisle hailed a cab. They arrived in minutes to the hotel. He got out of the cab before taking Bella's hand. He held it close to his side.

Their first top was at the coat check. Carlisle helped Bella take off her jacket before his. He handed them to the attendant before placing the receipt in his pocket. He then took her hand and smiled.

"You look simply radiant tonight," he said kissing her.

Bella felt her entire body blush. "Thank you. You look good in a tux. You clean up very nicely Dr. Cullen."

"Well, Ms. Swan I'm glad you approve. Come on, I want to introduce you to some of the people I work with," Carlisle said as he guided her over to an area with a bunch of his co workers. He held her hand as he introduced his girlfriend to the men and women with their spouses standing around. Not that she cared, but she wondered if his co workers would be so accepting of his relationship with her because of the age differences. To her surprise, people didn't seem to care.

Carlisle was the gentleman and always was with her. She excused herself after dinner was over to use the bathroom. While she was in the stall she heard two women talking back and forth.

"Did you see what Carlisle showed up with?" The first woman asked.

"She seems nice," the second one replied.

"Nice? She isn't even out of college yet. She's a baby. We've known him for years. Do you think he's finally lost his mind? He has been through a lot."

"No. I don't think she is as young as you think. She looks to be in her mid to late twenties at best. It's not like he's sneaking off with a little young coed who is eighteen. I think he finally found someone who he cares about. He seems genuinely taken with her. Did you see that nurse, I forget her name, the blonde try to throw herself at him, but he smiled politely and found his girlfriend and just held her hand. They laughed and giggled about something. The look that he gave the girlfriend is something that I wish my husband would give me. You can't fool me, its love there."

"But their ages-"

"Mean nothing. I don't know how long they have been dating or how serious it is, but there is something there. More than lust or whatever else you are thinking. Watch them and then tell me I'm wrong, all right?"

"Well Tanya you've known him for years. Does he know you're back?"

"No, I just arrived today. I can't wait to see him; he was always a really good friend to me. I kind of wanted to rekindle the relation-friendship we had before."

"Tanya," the first woman started to laugh. "Everyone knows that you two were together so don't try to deny it. Aren't you married though?"

Bella heard Tanya sigh. "Yes I am, but what he doesn't know can't hurt him. I don't know what I was thinking to walk away from Carlisle. I thought maybe if I came back here and saw him, maybe we'd have a chance at a real relationship. I've been gone for three years. Did I just expect him not to move on? God, I'm so stupid."

"No you aren't. You just have some feelings to work through. Come on, let's go get a drink."

Bella waited until the bathroom door was closed. She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. The doctor Carlisle was sleeping with was back and wanted to sleep with him again. Should she be worried? Concerned? It had been years since they had seen each other, but should she be afraid of losing him? She took a breath and walked out to her table. Carlisle stood up when she returned.

"Is everything okay? I thought you got lost," he asked as he pulled her chair out for her.

A smile found its way to her face. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "No, everything is fine. Just a long line in the ladies room."

Conversation flowed freely at dinner. Carlisle's friends were very polite to Bella and asked her questions about school and the world of art. They seemed to be impressed with her knowledge. They asked her plans after graduation. Bella told them she was unsure. One of the doctor's wives mentioned that she knew people at the Institute of Contemporary Art and she could see about getting Bella into there. She knew from what Bella was saying that she wasn't into contemporary art, however, it would at least be in her field and give her experience. Bella's face lit up and she thanked the woman over and over again. The woman told Bella that it was no problem.

After dinner dancing began. Carlisle smiled at Bella. "Would you like to dance with me?"

"Of course I would, come on," she said grabbing his hand.

They swayed and Carlisle dipped Bella, which made her laugh. When a slower song came on they were close to each other. Bella placed her head on Carlisle's shoulder and looked at him. "I am having fun tonight."

"I am too. Thank you for coming with me."

Before Bella could respond, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" the familiar voice asked.

"Tanya?" Carlisle questioned. He turned a little red in the face.

She smiled. "Hi Carlisle. How have you been?" She asked ignoring Bella.

"I'm good. Tanya, this is my girlfriend. Bella, this is Tanya. She used to work at the hospital with me."

"Nice to meet you," Bella smiled politely. It was the same woman in the bathroom. Bella was suddenly feeling a little self conscious looking at the leggy woman. Her strawberry blond hair hung around her head in curls.

Tanya smiled politely at Bella and then looked at Carlisle again. "How about that dance now old pal?"

"I'll just go and get us drinks," Bella forced a smile on her face. As she walked away, Carlisle tugged her hand. She turned around to look at him.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Enjoy your dance. I'm going to get those drinks." Bella said as she let go of his hand. She walked away from the dance floor, afraid of looking back. She walked right over to the bar.

"Hi, can I have a rum and coke and a cosmo?" She turned as the bartender was making the drinks and saw Tanya standing too close to Carlisle. She looked back at the bartender as he returned. "Can I also have two watermelon shots? Actually, no make that two Fireballs please?" As the bartender took her credit card, she drank down one of the shots before he returned.

"Bad night?" He asked.

She paused as she took the first shot. "No, just nerves. I'm a little up tight right now." She explained as she signed the piece of paper.

"You know, I am a bartender and it is part of the job to listen to why people are drowning their sorrow in booze. So if you need a listening ear, I'm here. After all, it is part of the job."

Chuckling, Bella looked at him as the last shot went down her throat. "You're very nice thank you. I just need to calm down. I think I'm getting worked up over nothing." She explained as she picked up the drinks. She was talking to herself more than him. "Thanks though." As she made her way back to the table she looked over to the dance floor. She couldn't see Tanya and Carlisle any more. She sat the drinks down at the table and saw that it was empty. She had a bad feeling.

Pulling her phone out of her purse, she was going to text Rose. She looked up as she heard a chair being pulled out. She had hoped it was Carlisle.

"Carlisle wanted me to tell you that he is talking to a few people and then the bathroom. He'll be back." She paused as she studied Bella. Bella looked a little timid. "So, you are the one who finally got him?" Tanya asked with a polite smile. She sipped her wine and waited for an answer.

"Um, yea, I guess so."

"You look like a kid."

"I'm twenty five."

"I know. He told me everything and how much he loves you. That's big for him."

"I love him too. He's a good man."

"He is," Tanya said as she moved closer to Bella. She was sitting right next to her. She watched as Bella sipped her drink. "Bella, do I make you nervous?"

"No, not at all," she lied as she sipped her drink again.

"How did you and Carlisle meet?" Tanya inquired as she finished her drink.

"We met at the coffee shop I was working at. We started talking and hit it off."

"How sweet." Tanya took a breath and continued. "You know, before I moved away Carlisle and I fooled around a lot. We were together minus the whole relationship bit. We slept together."

"He, um, he told me," Bella softly spoke.

Tanya nodded. She placed her hand on Bella's thigh. She began to rub it slowly. "I told him that I wanted him again. I told him while we were dancing that I wanted to sneak away with him. I have a room upstairs. He wouldn't go. He told me that he didn't want to because of you. I told him that I had changed since he saw me last. I told him that still like to play, but I like to play for both teams. I told him that you could join us too. I told him the things I would do to you, if he wanted." Her hand drifted to the inside of Bella's thigh. "I told him I would touch and lick you in places you didn't know were sensitive. I told him after he watched me pleasure you we'd pleasure him together. I am not looking for a relationship, I am just looking for fun. I would love for that man to love me, but it is clear he doesn't. He loves you. Tell me, does anything I say turn you on? Would you like to experience it together?"

Before Bella could reply, Tanya removed her hand and Carlisle appeared. His eyes looked from Tanya then back to Bella. "Do you want to dance?" Unable to speak, she nodded and took his hand. They began to dance. "Whatever she said, I'm sorry. I told her to leave you alone. She's upset."

"That you two won't be rekindling your previous relationship?"

"Pretty much."

"She asked me if I would mess around with her while you watched, then we'd both pleasure you. Oh yeah, she asked me this while she was rubbing my thigh," Bella admitted.

"What?" He asked as Bella nodded her head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I think she really wanted to." She paused before she spoke in a sarcastic voice. "You know she is really pretty if you are into those perfect looking strawberry blonds with fake boobs."

Carlisle stopped dancing and looked at Bella seriously. "You sound pretty serious, like you like her too. We can invite her back to my house tonight. Let me go get her."

Bella immediately picked up on his sarcasm and pulled him back as they continued to dance. "I only like sharing my bed with one person and it is all ready occupied. I'm rather fond of the company I keep in it."

Looking smug, Carlisle looked directly into her eyes. "Is that so?"

"Yes and I was hoping my gentleman friend would-"

Raising an eyebrow, Carlisle looked at her. "You're gentleman friend? That makes me sound so-"

Bella began laughing as her grip around Carlisle's neck tightened. "Fine. I was hoping my boyfriend and I would have fun together tonight. Happy now?"

Carlisle kissed Bella passionately. "Yes, very happy. Do you want to grab that cab now?"

Bella kissed him back and smirked. She pressed her lips against Carlisle's. "Yes. Are we going to ask your friend to come with us?"

Rolling his eyes, Carlisle tried to act angry. "You are so not funny, you know that, don't you?"

"But you love me anyway."

As they walked to the table to grab their belongings, he kissed her cheek as Tanya still sat at their table. She watched them intently. "You are right. Of course I love you. Come on," he said grabbing her hand. He pulled her into him. He smiled and said good night to Tanya as they got their jackets.

They had done something in the cab that neither of them had done before. They made out like teenagers. Carlisle quickly paid the cabbie and pulled Bella into his house. He quickly removed her jacket before he removed his own throwing them on the floor. Their mouths never left each other's lips. His hands roamed all over her body. He pressed his body as close as possible could as he stripped her throwing her clothes into the pile with their jackets. Bella worked hard unbuttoning his shirt. She fiddled with his belt buckle for a minute until she got it.

"I…love…you…I …love…..your body…..and your breasts…and you," Carlisle told her in between kissing her body.

Bella pressed Carlisle closer to her. Her eyes were closed as he was loving her body. She ran her fingers through his hair. "Carlisle, show me that you love me."

"Let's go upstairs."

"No, we're here now, let's just do it here."

"Are you sure? Standing up?"

"Yes. I don't want to waste any more time. Come on, please? I need you." She begged.

Carlisle leaned in and kissed her again. He positioned himself on top of her and slowly into wiggled inside her. "I love you," he said as his hands leaned up against the front door palms down.

Bella lifted one of her legs around his waist. She kissed him again, hard as she held onto him. With every thrust they stared they stared into each other's eyes. "Oh god, I love you too," she said as she shuddered. It was only a few moments later they both came. Bella leaned into him and kissed him again. She took his lip and lightly bit it before releasing it. She then leaned up and hugged him. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"That was really intense," Carlisle said as he slowly rubbed Bella's sides.

"It was. I liked it," she smiled.

"We'll have to do it again." Carlisle smiled as he looked at Bella. "I don't mean to ruin this moment but how are you so tall right now?"

"I'm still wearing my heels," she smiled.

"We just had sex on my front door while you wore nothing but black high heels?" He watched as Bella nodded. "My god, what the hell did I do to deserve to have you in my life? How did I get do lucky?" Carlisle pulled her into him and he kissed her deeper. "We should go upstairs and shower."

"Do you want to save water? We should shower together."

Carlisle picked Bella up and threw her over his shoulder. Her giggles filled the empty house. He ran up the stairs and into his bathroom. They took their time washing each other and making love slower this time. After getting out of the shower, Carlisle wrapped Bella up in a towel before he wrapped himself up in a towel. They made love one more time before bed. They slept bare with their limbs intertwined. The next morning, Bella said good morning to him by waking him up with a blow job, which led to another round. Finally, after one more shower and one more quick session, they got dressed.

* * *

They pulled themselves together to prepare for Carlisle's big Christmas meal. They worked side by side preparing the meal. Occasionally they stole kisses and touches. Once all the food was cooking, Carlisle grabbed a bottle of wine and two wine classes. He told Bella to follow him to the living room. He poured the wine and looked at her. "To us," he said. "I love you so much."

"I'm so spoiled hearing that so many times. I love you too," she said kissing him.

The kiss intensified. Carlisle took the glass out of her hand and started kissing her more passionately. He gently pushed her down and climbed on top of her. Carlisle was grinding into her as Bella began to unbutton his shirt. She made it to the third button when they heard a loud cough. They looked up to see Edward. He shook his head and then left the room.

Carlisle climbed off Bella and helped her to sit up. He took his forefinger and cleaned up her smudged lip gloss. They both looked at each other before erupting with laughter. "We are so busted!"

Bella nodded while he was still laughing. "Do you think he might ground you?"

Carlisle laughed as he placed his arm around Bella. They were snuggling together reading the Boston Globe when Edward reappeared in the room. He sat in the chair next to the couch. Carlisle looked at him.

"How was the rest of the semester?"

"It was fine."

Carlisle nodded as he looked up again. "When will you be going to New York? I thought you said you had to go again."

"I have to go sometime before the beginning of next semester."

Before Carlisle could continue the distant conversation with his son, Alice and Molly came home. Molly bounced into the living room. Molly looked at Bella and walked over to Carlisle and hugged him. She jumped from his lap and then crawled over to her mother's. She cuddled with her.

"Mommy, did you remember the gifts?"

"Of course I did baby. Did you have fun with Alice last night?"

Molly's eyes opened wide. "Alice took me shopping and bought me a dress! It's really pretty. Alice did my hair last night and took lots of pictures. She gave me a bubble bath and made me pink princess pasta with butter. We ate homemade pink cookies and we watched a new Cinderella movie. She was a real person and not a cartoon. the songs were new too."

"It's the one with Whitney Houston and Brandy in it," Alice added. She smiled as she looked around the room. Edward looked unimpressed.

Molly nodded. "Yep, them. We also had girl talk before I fell asleep. This morning when I woke up Edward made me pink chocolate chip pancakes and he ate them with me too while Alice took a shower! Alice did my hair again and even let me put on her lip gloss!"

"Wow, I'm tired from just hearing all of that," Carlisle smiled at the child.

"Mommy, Alice said we could do it again. Can we? I had so much fun!"

"We'll see."

"I'm so glad the two of you had fun," Carlisle added.

"Oh we did," Alice chimed in with a smile.

Molly nodded as she looked at Carlisle. "We had so much fun but I missed my story with you." Since Carlisle spent most of the week at Bella's house, he had gotten into the routine of making sure Molly's teeth were brushed and she was tucked in. They read a different story every night. Carlisle enjoyed spending time with her.

"She was amazing and listened well. I would love to do it again some time. I had a lot of fun," Alice smiled.

"Thank you Alice and I'm sure it can be arranged some time." Bella told her friend.

"Did you two have fun?" Alice asked her father and Bella.

Bella and Carlisle looked at each other. They were both reflecting on their evening with each other and the countless times they made love the previous night and morning. They both began to giggled like school girls. Bella opened her mouth to speak but Edward beat her to it.

"Of course they did. They had a great time. When I came home they were making out like horny sixteen year olds. So you can only assume that they fucked all night like rabbits."

The room erupted with chatter.

"Edward!" Alice scolded her brother.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow and looked at his son. "What the hell-"

"Mommy what horny mean?"

"Molly!"

"What?"

"Don't ever say that word again."

Molly looked at Carlisle on the other side of her. She tugged on his shirt. "What does fuck mean?"

"Don't say that word Molly, it's a bad word," Carlisle calmly answered.

"What is your problem?" Bella yelled at Edward.

"Edward?" Carlisle questioned.

Alice stood up. "I think Zoe needs to go for a walk. Molly, would you like to come with me?"

"Can I mommy?"

"Yes. Just dress warmly."

Alice took Molly by the hand. After putting on their jackets and Zoe's leash, they left the house. Carlisle, Bella and Edward sat in silence staring at each other. Carlisle was the first to speak up after several moments of silence. "What the hell is wrong with you? I don't understand what the hell just happened in my living room!"

Edward took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, okay?"

"Your explanation isn't good enough. Care to elaborate?"

Edward starred at Bella before looking at the confusion in his father's face. He then focused on the floor as he began to speak. "I'm still attracted to Bella and I'm a bit jealous of the two of you."

In unison, Bella and Carlisle both looked at Edward and spoke out. "What?"

Edward looked at Bella as he began to talk. "I really like you Bella. I've tried not to, but I can't help it. I know this makes things complicated, but I can't help it." Edward shifted his attention to his father. "Dad, I'm really sorry. I know I should be really happy for you. You are the happiest I ever remember you being, but it hurts too much to pretend. I can't any more. I'm sorry."

Silence filled the room. Carlisle leaned so his elbows rested on his knees. He looked at his son in the eyes. "What do you think we should do Edward? Do you want Bella and I to break up, will that help you?"

Bella's eyes shot up to Carlisle. She felt panic. She began to shake her head. "What? No! Don't I get a say in this?

Carlisle looked from Bella and then looked back at Edward. "Edward, I want to see you happy son. I really do. You've been hurt a lot. I love you."

"Excuse me please," Bella said as she stood up and walked past Carlisle. She climbed the stairs to the bathroom. She locked the door behind her before turning on the water. She let out wails of pain. She cried until she couldn't cry any longer. Once she was able to gather her thoughts and was able to stop crying and just breathe, she turned the water off. She slowly went back downstairs. There was no one in the house. She looked outside and saw no one. She was confused. She gathered her jacket and her purse. She walked to the fridge and wrote a note saying she turned the oven down so the food wouldn't burn. She asked Alice to walk Molly back to her house. Bella took one last look and left.

She had hoped to see Alice and Molly on the way back to her house. She was disappointed when she didn't.

When she arrived at her house she sent Alice a text.

_Hey, I'm home. Can you walk Molly back when you're done with your walk?_

Her phone buzzed quickly. _What happened? Are you okay?_

I_'m fine. I'm home and want her with me_. Bella quickly typed. She didn't wait for a response before she ran up the stairs and into her bathroom. The contents of her stomach emptied into the toilet. She sat with her back towards the bath tub. She bent her legs and buried her head in her knees. Once she began crying, she couldn't stop.

The opening of the door made her stop. She had to try and be strong in front of Molly. She didn't know how she would explain the situation to her four year old, which made her cry even more. She choked back her tears enough to yell, "Alice, I'm up in my bathroom."

As soon as the words left her mouth, she crawled back over to the toilet. Her hair fell from the clip and some of her hair stuck to her cheek. She continued to cry and throw up when someone entered the bathroom. Assuming it was Alice, she didn't care if she threw up in front of her. Plus, now that her body started, there would be no stopping it. Hands grabbed her hair and pulled it as her body finished. She shook her head as the sink ran. She felt cold against her cheek. She started shaking and crying again.

"Shhhh," she heard the voice from behind her.

Slowly she turned her head to see the person behind her and was taken back. Carlisle was there holding a cool wet towel to her face. She tried to stand up but she couldn't. "What are you doing here?" She spat out. "I thought you were Molly and Alice."

"Calm down and-"

"Calm down? Calm down? Are you for real? You really want me to calm down?"

"Bella, calm down so we can talk. You are obviously upset. What happened?"

"Upset?" Bella slowly shook her head. "Talk? I think you said everything you needed to say when we were at your place."

Carlisle shook his head. "I think-"

Bella cut him off. She leaned her back against the wall and shook her head. "I understand that Edward is your son, I really do. I understand the whole being a parent thing and putting your child first. Parents have to sacrifice a lot for their children."

Carlisle sat down next to Bella. He brushed her hair behind her shoulder and studied her before speaking up. "Bella, what are you talking about?"

A fresh set of tears began to fall again from her big brown eyes. "I understand that you have been through a lot. You were pretty much a single parent and your ex doesn't like your kids. You have always put your children first. You've been a great father to them. I see you with Molly and I really see what she is missing out on." Bella paused as she wiped her eyes, but the tears kept coming down.

"Bella, why are you crying?"

"You really have to ask me that?"

"Apparently I do because I don't know what is going on with you," Carlisle spoke in a soft soothing tone. He reached his handout to take Bella's but she moved it.

"You break up with me and you still want to hold my hand? What is that all about? We should have talked about it. It wasn't a decision you should have made by yourself. We've never even talked about the possibility of-"

Carlisle shifted his body so that he was facing Bella. He began to shake his head. "Break up with you? That's why you are upset? You think I broke up with you?" Bella nodded. "What one earth makes you think that?"

"You asked Edward if breaking up with me would be easier for him. When I spoke up you ignored me then went back and told him that you loved him and wanted to see him happy. You insinuated it. Then I ran up to go to the bathroom. When I came back you and Edward weren't there. I was all alone." She asked as she bent her knees and rested her head on them. She began to cry again.

"Come here," Carlisle said as he pulled her into him. She rested her head on his shoulder as she continued to cry. "Bella, I didn't break up with you. Edward and I went out to the back deck. We talked about things and yes, I asked him again if he wanted us to break up. He said no because he would never date someone I had dated because it just wasn't right. I explained to him that he gave a good answer since you are too important to me and I wasn't going to break up with you."

Bella looked up. The little make up she wore stained her face. Her cheeks were shiny from the tears. "You-you said that?"

He nodded. "You were right when you said you sacrifice a lot as a parent. You give up your life to raise and be responsible for a whole other little being. I know you know what it is like to do more because you are a single parent. I just wonder at what point do you stop sacrificing. Edward is an adult who can take care of himself. I've given them the best upbringing that I knew how to. I've loved them unconditionally and I've realized that I don't need to sacrifice for them anymore. Why should I have give up the best thing that has happened to me since Edward's birth because really, nothing has happened since then that I have felt the need to show thanks for. Well, maybe my divorce," Carlisle said as he watched a smile appear on Bella's face.

"So we are together?" Bella asked slowly.

"Very much so. You can't get rid of me that easily," he said kissing her lips.

She pulled back with a giggle. She went to stand up as she smiled. "Carlisle, that is disgusting. I was throwing up. Let me brush my teeth first."

He kissed her again. "I love you and your vomit."

Laughing, she looked at him and couldn't help but beam. "I love you too," she said releasing his hand as she went to brush her teeth.

Bella stood at the sink washing her hands and brushing her teeth. She watched Carlisle leave the bathroom and return with another shirt. "I thought you would want another shirt. Although I don't care about your vomit, I thought the others at the dinner table might."

"Thank you," she said as she placed her toothbrush down in the holder. She lifted her shirt over her head as Carlisle walked closer to her. She started smiling again. "Was this just a ploy to get me naked?"

"No, but it was an added bonus. I'll show up tonight how sorry I am for the miscommunication," he promised as he handed her the shirt. "Then I'll show you how much I'm going to miss you for two weeks."

They walked downstairs slowly. As she shook her head. "I can't believe I over reacted that much."

"It's not that you over reacted; you just didn't know what was going on and you assumed the worse," Carlisle told her as he helped her put her jacket back on.

"Still, I should have waited to talk to you when I came out and saw no one." She paused as she brought up his son again. "So what is going to happen with Edward? Will he be there when we get back?"

"He said he'd stay for dinner and he would apologize to you. He agreed that he put you in an awkward position. He said he was going to work hard on being a friend to you, like he has been this whole semester."

As they locked up Bella's house, Bella took his arm and leaned into him. "You know, after my last test Edward questioned our relationship and couldn't understand why I was with you."

"Well Bella, sometimes I question why you are with me too," he smiled as she playfully nudged him. "What? It's true. I waited a long time and I still don't understand what I might have done to deserve having you in my life."

Bella rested her head on his shoulder as they walked the short distance. "I feel lucky that I have you too. I know I'd be lost with you."

They continued to make small talk as they reached Carlisle's house. Bella looked at him and took a deep breath.

"Are you ready to go in?" He asked squeezing her hand.

"Yes I am," she replied.

Carlisle opened the door. Alice was sitting with Molly watching a princess movie while Edward was in the kitchen. He was cutting up the ham and had put the pies into the oven. He looked up and offered a wave.

"Mommy, where'd you go?" Molly asked.

"I forgot something and had to go home to get it."

"Oh, ok. I'm hungry but Edward said dinner is going to be ready soon!"

"Edward is right sweetheart. Why don't you go wash your hands and maybe then you can help set the table." Bella smiled as Molly skipped to the bathroom holding Alice's hand.

Bella sat on the bar stool near the counter and looked at Edward. He looked up at her. "Bella, I'm sorry if I caused you any hurt. I can't help feel the way I feel. I am going to try and change though. It isn't fair to you or my father. I do hope you and I can be friends someday."

Nodding, Bella looked up at him. "I thought we had the friends thing down pat? I mean, aren't we friends?"

He nodded. "I guess we are. I'm going to work harder on being a better friend to you."

"Good. I don't have too many friends you know. I thought you were one of the few who were my friend."

"I'm going to work on that, I promise."

"Good, now that is settled I want to eat!" Bella smiled as she took the platter of ham from Edward and walked into the dining room. She didn't know if Edward was serious about being friends and getting over his crush on her, but she wanted to think the best of him. She wanted to stop thinking about her earlier out break and continue with dinner.

After dinner, everyone gathered around Carlisle's tree to exchange gifts. Carlisle and his children were saving their gifts for each other on Christmas day.

"Open mine first Carlisle!" Molly shouted as she grabbed the package she wrapped herself and placed it on his lap.

Carlisle unwrapped the box before he lifted the lid. He lifted the tissue paper and looked at the frame in his hand. he looked completely touched by what he was holding. He looked up at Molly. "Where did you get this?"

Molly smiled. "It was on mommy's phone. She took it. I saw it on her phone and asked if we could make a copy for me and you. I have the same picture in a pink frame in my room. Do you like it? I picked it out myself."

Carlisle stared at the picture again. He studied the picture as he held the slick silver frame. It was of Carlisle and Molly asleep and snuggled on the couch. He sat with in the corner with his back resting against the back while his arm was around her protectively. Molly rested her head on his chest as she slept. His focus finally went back to the child. He placed the picture down and walked towards Molly. He picked her up and hugged her. "I love it Molly, thank you. You did a great job."

"I'm so glad you like it!"

"It's the best, thank you." He paused as he looked at the tree. "Would you like your gift now?"

Molly adamantly shook her head. Carlisle let her go as he walked over to the tree to pick up the wrapped box. Molly politely began to unwrap it. Her mouth gaped open when she unwrapped it.

"It's a doll."

"It is. It's an American Girl Doll. Do you know what her name is?" Molly shook her head and waited for Carlisle to continue. "Her name is Molly and there is a book in there that tells her story. I hope you like her."

"I love her Carlisle, thank you!" She said throwing her arms around him.

Bella and Alice exchanged gifts next. They laughed realizing that they had bought each other the same thing, a gift card to Nordstrom's. Alice had also bought Molly a gift card to the American Girl Store that she hoped Molly would use with her. Molly got Alice a gift card to a store on Newberry Street that she enjoyed buying make-up at.

Edward and Bella awkwardly exchanged gifts. He gave Bella a gift card to Nordstrom's, per Alice's advice. He bought Molly tickets to the Disney Princesses on Ice. Molly was ecstatic. Bella bought Edward a gift card from J Crew, per Alice's request. Molly knew Edward liked music, so she asked Bella if she could get him a gift card for a local music store. Bella agreed. Edward was very happy.

Bella reached under the tree to grab the small gift bag. "This is for you," she told Carlisle. He gently took the bag and reached in. He took the small box out and unwrapped it. He took out a Burberry watch that they had looked at while they were strolling on Newberry Street.

He leaned in and kissed her. "Thank you. I was going back to buy it."

"So you like it?"

"It's perfect. Open yours now," Carlisle smiled as he handed her a small bag.

Bella reached into the tissue paper and pulled out a box. She opened it to find a thin white gold necklace. On it was a white gold heart pendent with little pink sapphires adorning it. "Carlisle, it's beautiful. Thank you," she said leaning in to hug him. she looked up at him and gently kissed him too.

After the gifts were cleaned up, Bella marched into the kitchen where she began to gather the deserts. She tried standing on her tip toes to reach the desert plate in the cabinet but couldn't reach. A hand from behind her grabbed them in one sweep.

"You know Alice can't reach that second shelf either," Edward told her.

"Thanks. I guess we're both vertically challenged."

"It's fine," he said taking the plates into the living room. As Bella entered the room, she saw Alice on the phone and Carlisle and Molly reading the book that come with the doll.

"Desert is ready," she smiled.

Quickly Alice got off the phone and Carlisle put the book down. Everyone dived into desert and talked some more. Soon, the evening came to a close. Alice hugged Bella and told her to have a good trip. They made plans for her return. Edward gave Molly a hug, at her request, and just said by to Bella.

Bella gave Molly a quick bath and then put her to bed. Molly went downstairs to say good night to Carlisle. They sat on the couch reading as Bella went into the kitchen to make sure it was clean and organized. She had made some plates of food and froze them for Carlisle so he wouldn't have to cook while she was gone. He thought it was a little overboard since he had cooked for himself long before ever meeting Bella, but he was grateful for the gesture.

When everything was cleaned to Bella's satisfaction, she walked into the living room and saw Carlisle was sitting by himself. She looked confused as he handed her a glass of wine.

"Molly fell asleep so I carried her upstairs. Here, come sit with me," he told her. Bella walked over. They snuggled in front of the couch by the fire. He looked up at her and smiled. "I have one more gift for you."

"You do?"

He nodded as he smiled. "I didn't want to say anything in front of Edward after this afternoon, however Alice knows and she helped me plan it. I want you to go away with me for a weekend. I rented this cute cabin in Vermont tentatively for a week in February."

Bella bit her lip as she looked at him. "Just you and me?"

He nodded. "Just you and me."

"What about Molly?"

"Alice all ready said she'd love to spend more time with her. She would love to have her for a weekend."

"Really? You and me for an entire weekend?"

"Yes," he replied.

She nodded. "Okay, it could be fun. Thank you," she said as she kissed him. "This is the best Christmas I have had in a long time."

After talking and kissing a little more, they decided to take things upstairs. Slowly and lovingly they showed each other their love.

"Bye Carlisle," Molly said as she and her mother were about to check in for their flight.

* * *

"Goodbye Molly. I'll see you in a few weeks, okay?"

Molly nodded as she hung onto her Molly doll a little tighter. They stood in Boston Logan International Airport waiting a a flight to Seattle.

Bella stood on her tip toes and kissed Carlisle. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Thank you for driving us."

"No problem. I'm going to miss you," he admitted.

She smiled as she kissed him once more. "As you pointed out, it's only for two weeks. I'll have another two weeks off before the start of the next semester and Molly will be back in school. Maybe we could spend a little time together then, just the two of us."

"I can hardly wait." he said as they made an announcement for her flight. "That's you, isn't it?"

Bella nodded. "Okay, we'll see you in two weeks then?"

"Yes. Call or text when you land so I don't worry about you." He pulled her into another hug and kissed her again. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too. I'll call you later. Bye," she said as she let go of him.

"Bye. Have fun girls," he called out.

Molly took Bella's hand and smiled as she began to walk. She turned around and smiled. "We will!"


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Sorry for the long absence. I've been kind of busy with the real world. Once again, I will not bore you with details but not everything has been good, however, good things come to those who wait, right?

Anyway, thank you to everyone who has stuck with the story through this wave of irregular updating thing. I don't like it and will try to do better.

This chapter is rather short, but we do get to meet Seth. I'm going to try and be better about updating. Writing actually relaxes me and I need to do it more often. I need to get back on schedule.

Also, thank you to everyone for the comments and the adds. Seriously, reading the adds or comments in my email has made me smile.

Enough of me babbling. Hopefully you'll hear from me soon and one to the next chapter. Bella and Molly are in Washington for the holidays. Let's see what happens!

Thank you all again so much!

-Lisa

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three

"Isabella, over here honey!" Renee yelled to her daughter.

Bella held Molly's hand as they walked towards her mother. Jacob was supposed to fly in at the same time, however he had one last deadline to make before heading home for the holidays. Renee was more than happy to volunteer to pick up her daughter and grandchild.

"Gammy!" Molly squealed as she let go of her mother's hand and ran towards her grandmother's open arms.

"Come here baby! I've missed you so much Molly. You've gotten so big."

"Gammy, I'm still only four," Molly smiled.

"I know. Come here baby girl and give me a hug. I've missed you too sweetie," Renee said as she hugged Bella like she was never going to let go.

Bella laughed. "It's only been a few months. I saw you at Emmett and Rose's wedding in August mom!"

"Well it's now December and I miss my girls. Come on, let's get your luggage and get going!"

"I want to hear all about your trip mom," Bella said as she began walking.

"I promise you will hear everything.

Renee walked holding Molly's hand as Bella took their luggage and wheeled it. Molly couldn't hide her excitement of seeing her grandmother. She even showed Renee her American Girl doll from Carlisle. Renee smiled but exchanged a look with Bella. Bella just shrugged her shoulders and continued to walk.

By the time they were out of the airport parking lot and on the highway, Molly had fallen asleep. She was awake for the entire flight from Boston and was exhausted. Renee looked in the rear view mirror and smiled as Molly slept. She then glanced at Bella and raised her eyebrow. "So the older man? Speak now young lady."

"First and for most, quit listening to Jacob. He hasn't liked Carlisle just based on his age. I feel bad for him, he's missing out on getting to know a great, interesting person."

"So tell me about Dr. Wonderful," Renee exaggerated.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Mom, stop it. There isn't much to tell. I really am enjoying getting to know him. He's been a good friend to me. I'm really happy with Carlisle in my life. Molly loves him and I'm pretty sure he's crazy about her too," Bella smiled. Her smile soon faded. She swallowed as she began to talk. "This year, Mike's anniversary, it was the easiest one that I have yet to experience. We talked about it and he let me cry while he held me. He really is very sweet mom. I hope that you will see that instead of some number."

Letting out a huff, Renee shook her head. "I don't know what to think about this or what to say to you."

"You don't have to think about anything. Just be happy that I found someone. Mom, I'm happy." That was the first time in the five years since Micheal's death that she could honestly and full heartedly utter those words.

Renee shook her head. "I have to get gas. I'm just pulling off the highway and then we talk about this a little more."

Bella nodded. She picked up her phone and turned it back on. She scrolled the names before pressing send.

"Hello, how was your flight?" Carlisle answered.

"It was good. Molly was awake the entire time, which meant I was awake for the entire flight. She's in the back seat sleeping now."

"I'm glad you had a smooth flight over."

"Yea, it was good. What are you doing now?"

"Getting ready to walk out the door. I got called into work."

"That stinks."

"Not really. I would rather be called in while you're not here. I hate pulling myself away from you."

"I hate it too," Bella agreed as her mother got back into the car. "I have to go, but I'll call you soon."

"That sounds like a plan. I love you."

Bella's face immediately lit up. She looked out the window as she repeated them back. "I love you too."

"I'll see you in thirteen days."

"You're counting?"

"I'm just looking forward to you arrival back to the east coast."

Bella laughed. "It doesn't sound so bad when you put it that way."

"I'll talk to you soon. Bye."

"Bye," she said as she nonchalantly hung up the phone and placed it back into her bag.

Bella glanced at Renee who looked a little shocked. Bella leaned back and closed her eyes. She hoped her mother would leave it at that.

Of course Renee couldn't leave the subject alone. She looked in the mirror to make sure Molly was still sleeping before she began to talk. "So you love him?"

"Yes I do," Bella replied without hesitation.

Renee took a breath and began to speak. "You know, just because you start dating someone doesn't automatically mean you love them. Bella, you're still young. It's okay to play the field a little bit before settling down."

"I had no interest in dating period until I met Carlisle. He changed that. I've had fun getting to know him and spending time with him. He likes staying into the evening. He and Molly have even worked out a bedtime routine. He reads to her every night that he isn't working."

Renee was silent for a few seconds while trying to gather her thoughts. She didn't want to offend her daughter but she didn't want her to live in a fantasy world either. "I want to be honest with you. You're my daughter and I love you very much. I just don't want you to end up hurt in the end by some man having a mid life crisis and who is looking for some young thing to share his bed with." Renee then realized what she has said. She glanced at Bella. "Have you, you know….slept…with him?"

Bella didn't answer. She focused again on looking out the window. That gave Renee the answer she was looking for.

"Were you at least careful?"

"Of course we were," Bella told her. She thought of their times together and realized in fact she was not. She made a mental note to call her doctor when she got back to Boston. She needed to go on the pill or get the shot. Then again Bella thought it didn't matter since she got pregnant with Molly while she was on the pill.

"Bella, you were careful with Mike too and look how that turned out," Renee answered as she pointed to Molly. "Honey, I don't like the idea of you sleeping with someone my age."

"Well mom, it isn't your decision. Also, stop listening to Jacob."

"This has nothing to do with your brother!"

Bella took a breath as she repeated h feelings. "Mom, this is the first time in five years that I am truly happy with my life. I have Molly and school's almost over. I'm an adult and I'm in an adult relationship. It feels so good. I love him and he loves me. He makes me feel things that I never felt before, not even with Mike mom. Just please be happy for me. That's all I'm asking for."

Renee was silent again. She shook her head after a few seconds and whispered. "I guess I'll have to meet him before I can really have a solid opinion of him."

"Thank you."

Renee raised an eyebrow and looked at her daughter. "Does he really make you happy?"

A grin appeared across Bella's lips. "Incredibly so."

Once again, Renee shook her head. "You're father would have hated that you are in a relationship with someone our age."

"At first but once he saw how happy I was and Molly he'd be happy for me mom. Daddy only wanted me to be happy. He would have been fine with it."

Renee started to laugh. "You don't remember your father very well then. He didn't want anyone to take his precious princes away. That man thought he was your protector," Renee smiled sadly as she remembered her late husband. She cleared her throat as she continued. "Don't be too hard on your brother. Billy instilled it in Jacob that he needed to take care of you. I think he is over bearing because he feels he needs to step in and take over that role."

Rolling her eyes, Bella looked at her mother. "Just promise not to judge Carlisle before you meet him and don't listen to what Jacob has to say about him."

"I'll come out to Boston soon to meet him."

Bella thought for a moment. She could ask her mother to watch Molly when they went away in February. She then thought maybe she'd asked Rose and Emmett or Alice first. "I'd like that and I think he'd like to meet you."

"Isabella, please just promise me you aren't some trophy girlfriend just hanging around. You're better than that."

"Things aren't like that with him. We are partners in the relationship. He's a good man. he's a good dad to his kids. he doesn't smoke or drink to much. He's so laid back and mellow. he enjoys doing family things with Molly and I. I couldn't ask for anyone else to treat Molly better. Mom, he treats me like a queen. Rose joked around with me telling me that I had him whipped," Bella laughed. "Just please try and be happy for me, for us really. Molly and I are so happy."

"I'll try."

"That's all I can ask for mom."

The rest of the ride was spent talking about silly celebrity gossip and current events. Renee filled Bella in on her trip to Africa. She had told Bella she met a man who was interested in her. Renee nicely told him that she wasn't interested in a relationship. The man Phil promised that he'd wait for her. He was widowed too. Bella tried to encourage her to date him. Renee shook her head and said she wasn't ready. She loved Billy and she wasn't over him

They reminisced about years past with Billy. They both missed him terribly. They laughed at the good times and got teary when they spoke of the emotional times. Before Bella knew it, Renee pulled into the driveway of her childhood home. She scanned the area and smiled. It hadn't changed at all. she didn't know what to expect, but she was glad it had remained the same.

Bella was excited when she saw Billy's old pickup truck in the drive way. Seth was driving it now. She couldn't wait to see her younger brother.

Before Bella could even open the car door, Seth ran out of the house and was standing at the door. He picked his sister up and swung her.

"I've missed you so much!" Seth said squeezing her.

Bella laughed. Seth was terrible at returning phone calls. Bella knew that he "Really? You could have returned a call or two."

"Bella, with school and my job-"

"I'm teasing Seth. I've missed you too."

"Let me grab your luggage and the munchkin in the back seat and we'll catch up inside.

"Let me grab Molly," Renee interrupted. "Seth just grab their suitcases."

Bella followed Renee and Seth inside. Once she entered the homey living room, she looked around. It hadn't changed since she had left. Her memories began to come back. She walked over to a table by the window. Her thoughts were interrupted by Seth. She looked up at him.

"How many parties have you had since you've lived here by yourself?"

"None. I'm too busy when I finally get to come back here. I'm really working hard this semester. Between school and working at the vet's office and volunteering at the animal shelter, I don't have a lot of time."

"Do you have time for a girlfriend?"

"Nope. I have some friends who are girls who I like, but no one in particular. I have made a few good friends though." Seth paused and looked at Bella. "Jacob did mention something about you and a new boyfriend."

Bella let out a sigh. She watched Molly and Renee in the kitchen laughing as she looked back at Seth. "What did he actually say? How did he tear apart Carlisle now?"

"He didn't say much other than he is older, like a year older than mom older and he doesn't like him."

Bella rolled her eyes. "He needs to learn to mind his own business. Carlisle is older. Our relationship is new but it feels so right. I'm happy. I love him."

"How does he feel about Molly?"

Bella smiled. "He loves her too. We do a lot of family like things together. Molly loves him too. Seth, I can't tell you how happy I am."

"So you're happy?"

"The happiest I have been in a long time, since Michael died." Bella answered honestly.

Hesitating, Seth spoke up. "Can I ask you one more question?"

"What?" Bella asked irritated.

"When can I meet him?"

Bella was shocked. "What?"

"I want to meet him. If you're this happy I would like to meet the man who is making you like this."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I'm serious. If he makes you this happy why shouldn't I meet him?"

Bella beamed. "I would love for you to meet him. I think he'd like to meet you too. Your serious though? You don't care that he is older than me?"

"Hey, if you want to date someone mom's age and is old enough to be your father, why should I care? As long as he treats you well and you are happy, then I'm happy for you." He paused and looked at his sister. "Do you care that he is old enough to be your father?"

Bella crossed her arms and shrugged as she stared at the tree in the living room. "I love him. Age doesn't play a part in it. I love spending time with him and just being with him."

"Do you think I could spend a long weekend or spring break with you? Not only do I want to meet Mr. Fabulous, but I'd like to spend some time with my niece and I guess my big sister."

Laughing, Bella looked at her brother. "Of course you can." She turned and looked at the tree again. It hit her like a ton of bricks that her father usually cut down the tree and put it up when least expected. "Where did the tree come from?"

Seth swallowed before answering his sister. "I did it. I took the truck out to the spot where he used to cut them down. I threw it in the truck bed and lugged it in." He stopped and took a breath. "It's so weird that he isn't here. I miss him."

Bella placed her head on her brother's arm. "I miss him too. Thank you for doing that. I liked that transition when I was younger. Never knowing when I came home from school when the tree would go up."

Tears came to Seth's eyes as he changed the subject. "So mom seems happy."

"Mom is really happy. What do you think she'll do now that she's home?"

Both Seth and Bella looked into the kitchen where Molly was laughing at Renee making funny faces and talking in funny voices. "God only knows. Maybe she'll just hang low for a while."

Seth looked up again and laughed. "When has she ever hung low?"

"Come on, let's go see what they are up to?" Bella said pulling Seth towards the kitchen.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Author's Note:

Can you believe this? Two updates in one week? I told you guys I do think about updating this. I had a few minutes so here is the next chapter.

Thank you to everyone who has been reading this since the beginning as well as the new adds. It means a lot! I knwo I say that all the time but it's true. I'm so glad that someone is enjoying my hobby!

Anyway, enjoy!

-Lisa

PS- This is a long one. Get comfy!

* * *

It was official, Bella was ready to kill Jacob. He was extremely negative about Carlisle and made comments about him any chance he had. Bella was at the end of her rope and couldn't take it anymore. Both Renee and Seth told him to stop talking about Carlisle. He continued to talk until Molly talked to him. She was getting ready for bed and was confused.

"Hey Uncle Jake? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can short stuff. What's on your mind?" Jacob asked as he placed an arm around his niece.

"Well, I've heard you and mommy yell a lot at each other. You don't like Carlisle, do you?" Molly asked innocently.

Jacob took a deep breath and looked at the young child sitting with him. "Well, I, no I don't like him."

"Why do you hate him? He's a good guy Uncle Jake."

"I don't hate him per say, I just don't think he's right for your mom, that's all."

"But why? She is happy with him. She smiles a lot more now."

Jacob shrugged his shoulders. "I just think she could find someone else who is different."

"But why? He's the best. He loves mommy and me too. He reads to me every night when he doesn't have to work. He never gets made that I want to read Silverlicious more than one time. That's my favorite book. He does things with me and we have fun together. He has a dog too that is really cute. He's a nice boy."

Jacob laughed at the sound of his niece calling Carlisle a boy. He hadn't been a boy in some years. "I just think that-"

Molly got off of the couch. She stood in front of her uncle with her hands on her hips. Jacob tried to hide his smile. She looked exactly like a younger version of her mother. "You should just be nice Uncle Jacob. Carlisle hasn't been mean to you or said anything mean about you and you've been really mean to him. You just can't not like someone before you get to know him, that's what mommy tells me. All you and mommy do is fight about him. I don't think you have ever talked to him without being mean to him. He has never said one mean thing about you. You should learn from him," Molly said as she stormed past Bella, who was entering the room.

"What did you do to upset Molly?" Bella asked as she plopped down the couch next to her brother.

"We had a discussion." Jacob paused as he looked at Bella and rolled his eyes. "She doesn't think I'm nice to Carlisle."

"See, even my four year old picked up on your insults and your rude comments and mannerisms."

"I just think you could do so much better."

Bella shook her head. "Jacob, he is a good man. He's a few years older, but he's so good to me and Molly. Above all, if one day we do get married," Bella saw the look on his face. She waved her hand in the air. "I'm not saying we're going to get married next week, I'm saying if. We have never discussed it, I'm just throwing this hypothetical situation out there. Anyway, if we ever got to that point in our relationship he could provide for me. He's a doctor for crying out loud. He's one of the best pediatric care physicians in Boston. You don't understand how understanding he is. He's been screwed over by his ex wife. He's just looking for what we all want, a little companionship and love. Isn't that the point of dating? Finding that one person to make you happy? Guess what, we are happy!"

Jacob shook his head as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "You're just selling yourself short."

Bella began to feel herself get red in the face. She was mad. "And you're making an ass out of yourself. We can stand here and argue about this until we're both blue in the face, or you can just accept it. I refuse to argue about this for the rest of the time I'm here. Either talk about it now and get it over with or don't say another word. I'm tired of talking to you about this every single damn time I talk to you."

"Well ever since you started dating him I don't talk to you," Jacob yelled back.

"Because you're an asshole Jacob! You act like you are better than him and he's someone trying to steal me. You act like he is the only one who made the choice to start the relationship. Guess what, it takes two! I love him and you should be happy for me. You should be happy that it has taken me five fucking years to get over Michael and I am happy! Instead you have to bring up something so stupid and really not relevant to our relationship."

"I think he's brain washing you."

Bella yelled back as she got into her brother's face. "Fuck you Jacob. You've been editing too many romance novels about deception."

"Well-" Jacob began but was cut off by Seth.

Seth came in and scooped Bella up and held her back. She looked as if she was going to punch Jacob. "What the hell is going on in here?"

"Jacob's an asshole with his head stuck up his ass."

"That's mature Bella," Jacob huffed.

"It's the truth, isn't it? You can't have your own way so you have to act like a spoiled brat! Even my daughter picked up on it!"

"ENOUGH!" Seth yelled as he let go of his sister. "Jacob, take a few steps back and just look at things from Bella's perspective. Just let her be. Bella, understand where Jake is coming from. He loves you and just wants you to be happy and he doesn't think this Carlisle is enough to make you happy. Just humor him. I came in here to ask if Molly could stay up a little later to decorate the tree."

"That's fine with me. I'll go get the decorations." Bella huffed.

Seth began to follow her. "Wait for me. You can't carry down all of the boxes by yourself."

They marched up to the third floor attic. The walk to the attic was in silence. There was no doubt that their moods had switched and they were thinking about their father. Christmas was his favorite season. He had even dressed up as Santa for a few Christmases when the kids where younger. He brought the tradition back with Molly. It made Bella sad to know her daughter wouldn't have quit the same experience as she did.

They had gathered three boxes when they noticed another one sitting in the corner. It was in a green and red box like the other holiday decorations. Bella looked at Seth a puzzled look.

"Do you know what that box is?" Bella asked.

Seth shook his head. "I've never seen it before. It has to be Christmas stuff since the box is red and green. Let's bring it downstairs."

Bella and Seth both carried down the boxes and went to the living room where Molly was sitting with Renee. Jacob had just walked onto the living room with mugs of hot chocolate and a bowl of pop corn. It was their family tradition to enjoy both items while decorating the tree.

Bella sat on the floor and opened the box that she and Seth were question. She looked inside to see smaller boxes wrapped. Each had a note attached to them. "They are for all of us."

Bella handed out the boxes to the designated people. Renee bit down on her lip trying to fight the tears. Bella opened her letter and recognized the handwriting right away. She began to read the letter with shaky hands.

_To my little girl,_

_It seems crazy to still call you that now that you have one of your own now. God, where did all of the time go? Do you remember the first time you and I spent time together by ourselves? Jacob was at a friend's house and you were maybe six. Your mom had to go to work and it was before Seth came into the picture. Your mother and I weren't even married yet. Anyway, you had me over as a guest and we had a tea party. You even made me wear your purple tutu! It was silly, but it is one of the memories I cherish most in my life time. You were such a good kid. I don't have one bad or disappointing memory of you. You have always made me so very proud of you._

_Honey, I hope you have been well since my passing. I wrote these letters (ones to your brothers and Molly too. You're mom knew what I was doing, what I was scheming as she puts it.) knowing that this last Christmas was my last with all of you. It really upsets me to know that I won't be here to walk you down the aisle or see you genuinely happy. You can't fool me sweetheart. I know you haven't been since Michael passed. My heart aches for you. I know biologically you're not mine, but I can't imagine loving you any more if you were. I love you the same as I love the boys. One of the best days in my life was when we became a family. When I married your mother, I got you too. I couldn't imagine having a daughter any better than you. You were my princess from the day I met you and you will forever remain that way._

_The thing I want for you Isabella is to grieve and move on. I'm not talking about me. I know you will miss me but over time you will heal. Share stories about me with Molly. Bring up happy times with your mother and brothers. I will be alive that way. I'm never going to be too far from you honey._

_Grieve and move on. I'm talking about with Michael. He was your first love and he died. I'm sorry honey that happened to you, but you are such an incredibly talented beautiful woman who will make another man happy someday. You deserve the world and then some. I want you to be happy. I want you to be happy and experience love. I want you to experience what your mother and I have. I don't care if you find someone to love who is older or younger. His race doesn't matter. Hell, if you decided you were a lesbian I'd be happy with that. I just want you to be happy. I want you to continue to give Molly the best life you can and have someone who loves her the way I loved you._

_I knew I wouldn't be home for Christmas. I knew I would be gone by then. I wanted to leave you a little something behind to think of me around the season. Don't be sad that I'm gone. Celebrate. Live life while you can. You know more than anyone else that it is precious time and can be cut short at anytime._

_I want you to know that no matter what you do for the rest of your life, I'm proud of you princess. You're everything I could ever want in a daughter. Please know that you are never truly alone. I will always be with you._

_I love you always and forever,_

_Daddy_

Bella looked up from the note with tears streaming down her eyes. She laid the note on the table and slowly reached for the wrapped box. She unwrapped it to find and ornament of a father and daughter. She placed her hand over her mouth and cried. She placed both the note and the gift on the table and went up stairs to her room.

Billy had side it all in his note. He just wanted her to be happy. She continued to cry in the privacy of her childhood bedroom when her phone rang. She tried ignoring it but by the third ring she was curious to see who it was. She quickly picked it up.

"Hello," she said without much emotion.

"Are you all right?" Carlisle asked concerned. he noticed the void in her voice right away.

Bella swallowed quickly. She began to explain about the ornament and the letter. "It was lovely and strange and kind of ironic at the same time." She paused and laughed humorlessly. "Maybe he was speaking beyond the grave."

"Stranger things have happened." He paused and took a breath. "Are you sure you're really okay? Is there anything I can do for you? I know I'm on the other side of the country but tell me if you need a single thing. I wish I could hold you or hold your hand to let you know everything is going to be all right."

Bella was flattered and smiled as she wiped her eyes. "I'm just a little over whelmed and shocked. It wasn't what I was expecting. Thank you though."

"I would do anything for you," Carlisle honestly admitted.

"Yea, I know. I'm very lucky for that. Thank you."

"No problem. It sounds like your dad loved you a lot," he replied.

"Yea, he did. We had a pretty awesome relationship. He was such a good guy. I think you would have liked him." Bella paused and inhaled sharply as she changed subjects. "What are you doing?"

"I just came home. I took Zoe out for a walk after work. I'm just getting ready for bed. I missed hearing your voice so I thought I'd call you."

"I miss you too."

"How about next time you go away for an extended period of time I go with you? I don't like this being apart from you thing. I don't like my cold lonely bed."

Bella's face lit up as she laughed. "We'll see what we can do next time."

"How's Molly?"

"She's great. She actually put Jacob in his place earlier today."

Carlisle couldn't help but laugh. "She seems to do that a lot."

"I think she misses you."

"I miss both of you. I didn't realize how lonely I was before you two."

A smile formed on Bella's lips. "You're lonely?"

"Yes! We spend so much time together. I didn't realize it until you left. Alice has been dropping by to make sure I'm okay. I didn't realize how things had changed so quickly in the last few months. I like how they have though."

"That's good because I don't plan on going anywhere." Carlisle let out a yawn. Bella laughed. "I'm going to let you go to sleep now."

"I guess that is a good idea."

"Thank you for calling me, when I needed it."

"I didn't realize you needed it. I just missed you and wanted to say good night, but I'm glad I could be of service to you. I really love you."

As Bella was replaying, her bedroom door opened and Renee walked in. She sat on the corner of Bella's bed. "I love you too. Get some sleep and I'll talk to you soon. Good night Carlisle."

Bella placed her phone on her nightstand and looked at her mother. "I'm sorry I bolted out of the room. I was a little surprised."

Renee nodded. "I knew you would react like this. I told your dad it was too much but he insisted."

"I'm glad though. That letter means more than anything else to me mom." Bella paused as a fresh set of tears formed in her eyes. "I miss him so much mom that it hurts sometimes."

Nodding her head, Renee pulled Bella into a hug. She kissed the top of her head as if she were a child. "I know I miss him too sweetheart." She paused as she brought up a touchy subject. "You called Carlisle?"

"No, he called me. He calmed me down a little bit. He has great timing," Bella tried to smile.

Renee nodded again as she let go of her daughter. She tenderly touched her chin as if Bella was a child. "Do you think I could meet him the next time I visit you? I would like to meet the man who makes you smile so much."

"I would love for you to meet him." Bella paused as she wiped her tears away. "What do you say? We have a tree to decorate. We should get to it."

* * *

The days following the tree decorating were filled with laughter. Jacob stopped tearing Carlisle a part and didn't speak of him. This allowed him and Bella to have some fun quality time together. Even when Bella excused herself to talk to Carlisle, Jacob did not say anything negative about him. This was a major relief for Bella.

Christmas was beautiful. Bella was pretty sure that she would have to ship all of Molly's new things out to Boston. Her family, especially Jacob, went way over board. Molly of course was excited.

The week flew by and New Year's Eve arrived quickly.. Molly and Seth were making their pizzas in the kitchen. Jacob and Bella were talking about visiting him in New York. Bella promised to make the time. He then approached Bella about something else.

"I was wondering, and feel free to say no, if you'd let me take Molly for a weekend?" Jacob asked.

"A whole weekend? I don't know. What were you going to do?"

"Take her skiing. She's at the age she could learn. I know you will never take her. You're lucky that you can stand on your own two feet without hurting yourself."

"Hey!" Bella laughed knowing that her brother was right.

"Excuse me, you know I am right. I have never met anyone else who hurts themselves in their sleep."

"It happened once."

"Once! That's one more time than most people! Bella, you sprang your ankle in your sleep. You woke up and couldn't walk! I think dad forbade you from doing sports after that just to be on the safe side."

Bella laughed. Jacob was speaking the truth. "You're right. How about this, if Molly wants to go then I will let her. Sound good?"

Jacob nodded. "Thank you."

They continued to joke for a few minutes. They were interrupted by the doorbell. Bella got up to answer the door.

"Isabella Swan?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Hi, I have a delivery for you. These are for you," the delivery man said as he handed her flowers. Pink and white roses, cala lilies and peonies filled the bouquet.

Bella didn't need to look at the card, she knew who they were from. She thanked the delivery man and walked into the living room.

"Who was at the door?" Renee asked wiped her hands with a kitchen towel.

"It was a delivery for Bella," Jacob teased.

"Who are they from?" Renee asked.

Seth playfully slapped his mother. "They're from the doctor, who else would send Bella flowers?"

Bella laughed as she sat down on the couch. Molly skipped into the room and sat next to her as she read the card.

"We couldn't be together this year for New Year's so I thought I'd send you a little something to let you know I was thinking about you. I miss you and can't wait to see you soon. Love you, Carlisle."

Bella beamed as Jacob rolled his eyes behind her. Renee smacked him on the shoulder.

"Be nice," Renee whispered to her son.

"I'm going to call him and thank him for these. This was really sweet," Bella said as she stood up. She took the flowers and was bringing them up to her bedroom.

"Mommy, can I come up you too and talk to Carlisle?" Molly asked.

"Sure, let's go up stairs," She said as she reached her hand out. Molly took it and went up the stairs.

Seth shook his head as he watched his sister disappear to the second floor. He looked at his brother and mother and smiled. "I don't know this guy but I like him. When was the last time you saw her smile that much? She's in love and has it bad."

"I agree. He can't be that bad if he's calling her here and sending her flowers."

Jacob shook his head and left the room.

After dinner, Molly lost her battle with sleep. She wanted to stay up and watch the ball drop but she fell asleep. Jacob volunteered to bring her to bed. While he did that, Seth, Renee and Bella began to set up an annual tradition. Every year on New Year's Eve they played Trivia Pursuit. Renee and Billy would be on one team and their children would be on the other. This year Jacob volunteered to play with his mother while Seth and Bella were the other team. In the end Bella and Seth won the game.

"That's because you cheat," Jacob told them.

"We do not, we're just smarter than you," Seth replied as he gave his sister a high five.

"You cheat," he repeated.

Bella shook her head. "Jacob, stop being a sore loser. It's just a game."

Jacob was going to fight back when Renee hit him on the arm. "Stop it, all of you. Good lord. I love seeing my grown children act like preschoolers. Grow up!"

Everyone began laughing as they looked at each other. Soon the ball dropped and a new year began. They all drank to New Year of possibilities and hope.

Bella was getting ready for bed when there was a knock on her door. Jacob came into the room and sat with her. He didn't say anything, he just stared.

"Can I help you with something?" Bella inquired.

Jacob looked at Bella and smiled. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "You know I love you, right?"

Bella's eyes grew wide. She had a flashback of her father doing the same thing right before he told her that he had cancer. "Don't start playing that game. This usually heads to a bad place Jacob."

He sat on her bed and shrugged his shoulders. "It's a question. Can you answer it? You know that I love you."

Swallowing, Bella nodded her head. "I do. I'm just waiting for a bad but here."

Jacob shrugged his shoulders. "No, it's nothing bad. I just well, I think I might have been wrong."

"About?" Bella asked puzzled.

"Carlisle. Listen, I don't admit that I am wrong ever."

Laughing Bella looked at her brother. "No you don't."

"Bella, he makes you so happy. You don't just light up when you talk about him, you glow when his name is even mentioned. I can see he makes you incredibly happy."

"He does," Bella whispered.

Jacob nodded his head. "I love you. I'm willing to work through my own issues if you think you can do one thing for me."

"And what is that?"

"Do you think that Carlisle and I could go out for a beer the next time I'm in Boston to just chat? I would, well, I would like to get to know him better if he's going to date you. I'll try to like him."

Raising an eyebrow, Bella looked at her oldest brother. "Really? I think it is a nice gesture, as long as you behave yourself."

"I will, I promise. Maybe I can tell him an embarrassing story or two about your youth." He stopped and looked at his sister grinning. "Look, I might not be his biggest fan but I love you and I hate fighting and arguing with you, so I'm going to be on your side as long as he's a decent man and treats you well."

"He does treat me well."

"Good then. I think I can manage a few hours with him."

"Will you be nice?"

"Yes I will, scout's honor. I promise I will do my best. I would hate to be scolded by Molly again."

Laughter erupted from Bella's mouth. "I'm so proud of my baby! She's a smart girl. She keep you in your-" Bella was interrupted by her phone ringing. She picked it up and looked at it.

"It's him, isn't it?" Jacob asked.

"Yes."

"Well, I'll see you in the morning. I'll let you talk to lover boy. Good night," Jacob said as he walked out the door.

Anxiously Bella picked up the phone. "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year to you too. You sound very happy," Carlisle told her.

"It was a good day. My brother would like for you to go out with him for a drink when he comes to Boston next time."

"Isn't Seth underage?" Carlisle asked confused.

Bella chuckled. "Not Seth, although he wasn't to come in March for a visit. Jacob."

"Jacob?" Carlisle repeated in shock. "How did that happen? I thought he hated me."

"Well, it seems that my little princess yelled at him and left Jacob thinking. They argued in the beginning of the trip and Jake backed off a lot. He just told me all of this tonight. He just asked me minutes ago about the drink thing."

"Well, tell him I'd love to go with him. I know how much this will mean to you."

"Thank you. I hope it goes well." Bella paused as she leaned back on her pillows. "Are you ready for me to come home?"

"More than ready. I've missed you and Molly so much. Zoe keeps looking for Molly. She's lost without her." Carlisle paused. "You'll be home at seven tomorrow night, right?"

"Yes. I can't wait to see you. I miss you a lot."

"I've missed you too." Carlisle hesitantly paused. "I have some bad news."

"What is it?"

"Evidently my contract with Harvard wasn't fulfilled before I chose not to renew my contract. I have one more obligation with Harvard. It's to conduct a five day lecture in Utah."

"Really?" Bella asked disappointed.

"Yes really, but once I'm done with this there will be no more Harvard things."

Bella sighed. "When do you go?"

"The Thursday night before you start your classes. I'll be back by Wednesday."

Bella felt disappointment set in. "Really? Molly is going away with Jake that weekend. He's going to teach her how to ski. I'm going to be all by myself," she whined.

"Well fly out with me for two nights. I won't be able to talk with you most of the day but I will be around at night. We could have dinner and just be together."

Bella thought of it for a minutes before she answered. "I really shouldn't. My new classes start Monday at eight in the morning."

"We'll have to have some alone time between now and then," Carlisle promised as he yawned.

"You are tired. I'm going to let you go. I love you and I will see you tomorrow night. Sleep well."

"You too love. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I love you too. Sweet dreams."

Before driving Bella and Molly to the airport, Renee drove to the cemetery. Jacob and Seth followed in Seth's car. Snow barely had blanketed the ground. Everyone climbed to the little peak were Billy was buried.

Molly took the bunch of flowers that Bella had stopped to buy and placed them on the grave. She kissed the tombstone that said her grandfather's name. No one spoke. They all reflected in their own thoughts.

Molly was the first one to speak as she looked at the stone. "Guess what Pop Pop? Mommy and I live in a city now in Boston. We like it there. Mommy is really smart and is going to school, just like me. She has a boyfriend now too. I'm happy she does. I love Carlisle. He makes mommy happy. He reads to me too. He is a very nice boy Pop Pop." She paused as she looked at Bella. Bella was kneeling at the grave. Her hand traced her father's name. She seemed to be reflecting in her own thoughts as Molly continued. "You have my daddy with you in heaven. Mommy needs someone here with her. Carlisle is wicked nice and I hope he stays with mommy for a long time." Renee squeezed Seth's hand. Bella smiled as she looked at her child. She kissed the grave once more as she reached for Jacob's hand. Bella said a goodbye to her father and followed her family back to their cars. She was ready to go home.

Bella was ready to kill Jacob. He was extremely negative about Carlisle and made comments about him any chance he had. Bella was at the end of her rope and couldn't take it anymore. Both Renee and Seth told him to stop talking about him. He continued to talk until Molly talked to him. She was getting ready for bed and was confused.

"Hey Uncle Jake? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can short stuff. What's on your mind?" Jacob asked as he placed an arm around his niece.

"Well, I've heard you and mommy yell a lot at each other. You don't like Carlisle, do you?" Molly asked innocently.

Jacob took a deep breath and looked at the young child sitting with him. "Well, I, no I don't like him."

"Why do you hate him? He's a good guy Uncle Jake."

"I don't hate him per say, I just don't think he's right for your mom, that's all."

"But why? She is happy with him. She smiles a lot more now."

Jacob shrugged his shoulders. "I just think she could find someone else who is different." "But why? He's the best. He loves mommy and me too. He reads to me every night when he doesn't have to work. He never gets made that I want to read Silverlicious more than one time. That's my favorite book. He does things with me and we have fun together. He has a dog too that is really cute. He's a nice boy."

Jacob laughed at the sound of his niece calling Carlisle a boy. He hadn't been a boy in some years. "I just think that-"

Molly got off of the couch. She stood in front of her uncle with her hands on her hips. Jacob tried to hide his smile. She looked exactly like a younger version of her mother. "You should just be nice Uncle Jacob. Carlisle hasn't been mean to you or said anything mean about you and you've been really mean to him. You just can't not like someone before you get to know him, that's what mommy tells me. All you and mommy do is fight about him. I don't think you have ever talked to him without being mean to him. He has never said one mean thing about you. You should learn from him," Molly said as she stormed past Bella was entering the room.

"What did you do to upset Molly?" Bella asked as she plopped down the couch next to her brother.

"We had a discussion." Jacob paused as he looked at Bella and rolled his eyes. "She doesn't think I'm nice to Carlisle."

"See, even my four year old picked up on your insults and your rude comments and mannerisms."

"I just think you could do so much better."

Bella shook her head. "Jacob, he is a good man. He's a few years older, but he's so good to me and Molly. Above all, if one day we do get married," Bella saw the look on his face. She waved her hand in the air. "I'm not saying we're going to get married next week, I'm saying if. We have never discussed it, I'm just throwing this hypothetical situation out there. Anyway, if we ever got to that point in our relationship he could provide for me. He's a doctor for crying out loud. He's one of the best pediatric care physicians in Boston. You don't understand how understanding he is. He's been screwed over by his ex wife. He's just looking for what we all want, a little companionship and love. Isn't that the point of dating? Finding that one person to make you happy? Guess what, we are happy!"

Jacob shook his head as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "You're just selling yourself short."

Bella began to feel herself get red in the face. She was mad. "And you're making an ass out of yourself. We can stand here and argue about this until we're both blue in the face, or you can just accept it. I refuse to argue about this for the rest of the time I'm here. Either talk about it now and get it over with or don't say another word. I'm tired of talking to you about this every single damn time I talk to you."

"Well ever since you started dating him I don't talk to you," Jacob yelled back.

"Because you're an asshole Jacob! You act like you are better than him and he's someone trying to steal me. You act like he is the only one who made the choice to start the relationship. Guess what, it takes two! I love him and you should be happy for me. You should be happy that it has taken me five fucking years to get over Michael and I am happy! Instead you have to bring up something so stupid and really not relevant to our relationship."

"I think he's brain washing you."

Bella yelled back as she got into her brother's face. "Fuck you Jacob. You've been editing too many romance novels about deception."

"Well-" Jacob began but was cut off by Seth.

Seth came in and scooped Bella up and held her back. She looked as if she was going to punch Jacob. "What the hell is going on in here?"

"Jacob's an asshole with his head stuck up his ass."

"That's mature Bella," Jacob huffed.

"It's the truth, isn't it? You can't have your own way so you have to act like a spoiled brat! Even my daughter picked up on it!"

"ENOUGH!" Seth yelled as he let go of his sister. "Jacob, take a few steps back and just look at things from Bella's perspective. Just let her be. Bella, understand where Jake is coming from. He loves you and just wants you to be happy and he doesn't think this Carlisle is enough to make you happy. Just humor him. I came in here to ask if Molly could stay up a little later to decorate the tree."

"That's fine with me. I'll go get the decorations." Bella huffed.

Seth began to follow her. "Wait for me. You can't carry down all of the boxes by yourself."

They marched up to the third floor attic. The walk to the attic was in silence. There was no doubt that their moods had switched and they were thinking about their father. Christmas was his favorite season. He had even dressed up as Santa for a few Christmases when the kids where younger. He brought the tradition back with Molly. It made Bella sad to know her daughter wouldn't have quit the same experience as she did.

They had gathered three boxes when they noticed another one sitting in the corner. It was in a green and red box like the other holiday decorations. Bella looked at Seth a puzzled look.

"Do you know what that box is?" Bella asked.

Seth shook his head. "I've never seen it before. It has to be Christmas stuff since the box is red and green. Let's bring it downstairs."

Bella and Seth both carried down the boxes and went to the living room where Molly was sitting with Renee. Jacob had just walked onto the living room with mugs of hot chocolate and a bowl of pop corn. It was their family tradition to enjoy both items while decorating the tree.

Bella sat on the floor and opened the box that she and Seth were question. She looked inside to see smaller boxes wrapped. Each had a note attached to them. "They are for all of us."

Bella handed out the boxes to the designated people. Renee bit down on her lip trying to fight the tears. Bella opened her letter and recognized the handwriting right away. She began to read the letter with shaky hands.

_To my little girl,_

_It seems crazy to still call you that now that you have one of your own now. God, where did all of the time go? Do you remember the first time you and I spent time together by ourselves? Jacob was at a friend's house and you were maybe six. Your mom had to go to work and it was before Seth came into the picture. Your mother and I weren't even married yet. Anyway, you had me over as a guest and we had a tea party. You even made me wear your purple tutu! It was silly, but it is one of the memories I cherish most in my life time. You were such a good kid. I don't have one bad or disappointing memory of you. You have always made me so very proud of you._

_Honey, I hope you have been well since my passing. I wrote these letters (ones to your brothers and Molly too. You're mom knew what I was doing, what I was scheming as she puts it.) knowing that this last Christmas was my last with all of you. It really upsets me to know that I won't be here to walk you down the aisle or see you genuinely happy. You can't fool me sweetheart. I know you haven't been since Michael passed. My heart aches for you. I know biologically you're not mine, but I can't imagine loving you any more if you were. I love you the same as I love the boys. One of the best days in my life was when we became a family. When I married your mother, I got you too. I couldn't imagine having a daughter any better than you. You were my princess from the day I met you and you will forever remain that way._

_The thing I want for you Isabella is to grieve and move on. I'm not talking about me. I know you will miss me but over time you will heal. Share stories about me with Molly. Bring up happy times with your mother and brothers. I will be alive that way. I'm never going to be too far from you honey._

_Grieve and move on. I'm talking about with Michael. He was your first love and he died. I'm sorry honey that happened to you, but you are such an incredibly talented beautiful woman who will make another man happy someday. You deserve the world and then some. I want you to be happy. I want you to be happy and experience love. I want you to experience what your mother and I have. I don't care if you find someone to love who is older or younger. His race doesn't matter. Hell, if you decided you were a lesbian I'd be happy with that. I just want you to be happy. I want you to continue to give Molly the best life you can and have someone who loves her the way I loved you._

_I knew I wouldn't be home for Christmas. I knew I would be gone by then. I wanted to leave you a little something behind to think of me around the season. Don't be sad that I'm gone. Celebrate. Live life while you can. You know more than anyone else that it is precious time and can be cut short at anytime._

_I want you to know that no matter what you do for the rest of your life, I'm proud of you princess. You're everything I could ever want in a daughter. Please know that you are never truly alone. I will always be with you. _

_I love you always and forever,_

_Daddy_

Bella looked up from the note with tears streaming down her eyes. She laid the note on the table and slowly reached for the wrapped box. She unwrapped it to find and ornament of a father and daughter. She placed her hand over her mouth and cried. She placed both the note and the gift on the table and went up stairs to her room.

Billy had side it all in his note. He just wanted her to be happy. She continued to cry in the privacy of her childhood bedroom when her phone rang. She tried ignoring it but by the third ring she was curious to see who it was. She quickly picked it up.

"Hello," she said without much emotion.

"Are you all right?" Carlisle asked concerned.

Bella swallowed quickly. She began to explain about the ornament and the letter. "It was lovely and strange and kind of ironic at the same time." She paused and laughed humorlessly. "Maybe he was speaking beyond the grave."

"Stranger things have happened." He paused and took a breath. "Are you sure you're really okay? Is there anything I can do for you? I know I'm on the other side of the country but tell me if you need a single thing. I wish I could hold you or hold your hand to let you know everything is going to be all right."

Bella was flatted and smiled as she wiped her eyes. "I'm just a little over whelmed and shocked. It wasn't what I was expecting. Thank you though."

"I would do anything for you," Carlisle honestly admitted.

"Yea, I know. I'm very lucky for that. Thank you."

"No problem. It sounds like your dad loved you a lot," he replied.

"Yea, he did. We had a pretty awesome relationship. He was such a good guy. I think you would have liked him." Bella paused and inhaled sharply as she changed subjects. "What are you doing?"

"I just came home. I took Zoe out for a walk after work. I'm just getting ready for bed. I missed hearing your voice so I thought I'd call you."

"I miss you too."

"How about next time you go away for an extended period of time I go with you? I don't like this being apart from you thing. I don't like my cold lonely bed."

Bella's face lit up as she laughed. "We'll see what we can do next time."

"How's Molly?"

"She's great. She actually put Jacob in his place earlier today."

Carlisle couldn't help but laugh. "She seems to do that a lot."

"I think she misses you."

"I miss both of you. I didn't realize how lonely I was before you two."

A smile formed on Bella's lips. "You're lonely?"

"Yes! We spend so much time together. I didn't realize it until you left. Alice has been dropping by to make sure I'm okay. I didn't realize how things had changed so quickly in the last few months. I like how they have though."

"That's good because I don't plan on going anywhere." Carlisle let out a yawn. Bella laughed. "I'm going to let you go to sleep now."

"I guess that is a good idea."

"Thank you for calling me, when I needed it."

"I didn't realize you needed it. I just missed you and wanted to say good night, but I'm glad I could be of service to you. I really love you."

As Bella was replaying, her bedroom door opened and Renee walked in. She sat on the corner of Bella's bed. "I love you too. Get some sleep and I'll talk to you soon. Good night Carlisle."

Bella placed her phone on her nightstand and looked at her mother. "I'm sorry I bolted out of the room. I was a little surprised."

Renee nodded. "I knew you would react like this. I told your dad it was too much but he insisted."

"I'm glad though. That letter means more than anything else to me mom." Bella paused as a fresh set of tears formed in her eyes. "I miss him so much mom that it hurts sometimes."

Nodding her head, Renee pulled Bella into a hug. She kissed the top of her head as if she were a child. "I know I miss him too sweetheart." She paused as she brought up a touchy subject. "You called Carlisle?"

"No, he called me. He calmed me down a little bit. He has great timing," Bella tried to smile.

Renee nodded again as she let go of her daughter. She tenderly touched her chin as if Bella was a child. "Do you think I could meet him the next time I visit you? I would like to meet the man who makes you smile so much."

"I would love for you to meet him." Bella paused as she wiped her tears away. "What do you say? We have a tree to decorate. We should get to it."

* * *

The days following the tree decorating were filled with laughter. Jacob stopped tearing Carlisle a part and didn't speak of him. This allowed him and Bella to have some fun quality time together. Even when Bella excused herself to talk to Carlisle, Jacob did not say anything negative about him. This was a major relief for Bella.

Christmas was beautiful. Bella was pretty sure that she would have to ship all of Molly's new things out to Boston. Her family, especially Jacob, went way over board. Molly of course was excited.

The week flew by and New Year's Eve arrived quickly.. Molly and Seth were making their pizzas in the kitchen. Jacob and Bella were talking about visiting him in New York. Bella promised to make the time. He then approached Bella about something else.

"I was wondering, and feel free to say no, if you'd let me take Molly for a weekend?" Jacob asked.

"A whole weekend? I don't know. What were you going to do?"

"Take her skiing. She's at the age she could learn. I know you will never take her. You're lucky that you can stand on your own two feet without hurting yourself."

"Hey!" Bella laughed knowing that her brother was right.

"Excuse me, you know I am right. I have never met anyone else who hurts themselves in their sleep."

"It happened once."

"Once! That's one more time than most people! Bella, you sprang your ankle in your sleep. You woke up and couldn't walk! I think dad forbade you from doing sports after that just to be on the safe side."

Bella laughed. Jacob was speaking the truth. "You're right. How about this, if Molly wants to go then I will let her. Sound good?"

Jacob nodded. "Thank you."

They continued to joke for a few minutes. They were interrupted by the doorbell. Bella got up to answer the door.

"Isabella Swan?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Hi, I have a delivery for you. These are for you," the delivery man said as he handed her flowers. Pink and white roses, cala lilies and peonies filled the bouquet.

Bella didn't need to look at the card, she knew who they were from. She thanked the delivery man and walked into the living room.

"Who was at the door?" Renee asked wiped her hands with a kitchen towel.

"It was a delivery for Bella," Jacob teased.

"Who are they from?" Renee asked.

Seth playfully nudged his mother. "They're from the doctor, who else would send Bella flowers?"

Bella laughed as she sat down on the couch. Molly skipped into the room and sat next to her as she read the card.

"_We couldn't be together this year for New Year's so I thought I'd send you a little something to let you know I was thinking about you. I miss you and can't wait to see you soon. Love you, Carlisle."_

Bella beamed as Jacob rolled his eyes behind her. Renee smacked him on the shoulder.

"Be nice," Renee whispered to her son.

"I'm going to call him and thank him for these. This was really sweet," Bella said as she stood up. She took the flowers and was bringing them up to her bedroom.

"Mommy, can I come up you too and talk to Carlisle?" Molly asked.

"Sure, let's go up stairs," She said as she reached her hand out. Molly took it and went up the stairs.

Seth shook his head as he watched his sister disappear to the second floor. He looked at his brother and mother and smiled. "I don't know this guy but I like him. When was the last time you saw her smile that much? She's in love and has it bad."

"I agree. He can't be that bad if he's calling her here and sending her flowers," Renee added

Jacob shook his head and left the room.

After dinner, Molly lost her battle with sleep. She wanted to stay up and watch the ball drop but she fell asleep. Jacob volunteered to bring her to bed. While he did that, Seth, Renee and Bella began to set up an annual tradition. Every year on New Year's Eve they played Trivia Pursuit. Renee and Billy would be on one team and their children would be on the other. This year Jacob volunteered to play with his mother while Seth and Bella were the other team. In the end Bella and Seth won the game.

"That's because you cheat," Jacob told them.

"We do not, we're just smarter than you," Seth replied as he gave his sister a high five.

"You cheat," he repeated.

Bella shook her head. "Jacob, stop being a sore loser. It's just a game."

Jacob was going to fight back when Renee hit him on the arm. "Stop it, all of you. Good lord. I love seeing my grown children act like preschoolers. Grow up!"

Everyone began laughing as they looked at each other. Soon the ball dropped and a new year began. They all drank to New Year of possibilities and hope.

Bella was getting ready for bed when there was a knock on her door. Jacob came into the room and sat with her. He didn't say anything, he just stared.

"Can I help you with something?" Bella inquired.

Jacob looked at Bella and smiled. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "You know I love you, right?"

Bella's eyes grew wide. She had a flashback of her father doing the same thing right before he told her that he had cancer. "Don't start playing that game. This usually heads to a bad place Jacob."

He sat on her bed and shrugged his shoulders. "It's a question. Can you answer it? You know that I love you."

Swallowing, Bella nodded her head. "I do. I'm just waiting for a bad but here."

Jacob shrugged his shoulders. "No, it's nothing bad. I just well, I think I might have been wrong."

"About?" Bella asked puzzled.

"Carlisle. Listen, I don't admit that I am wrong ever."

Laughing Bella looked at her brother. "No you don't."

"Bella, he makes you so happy. You don't just light up when you talk about him, you glow when his name is even mentioned. I can see he makes you incredibly happy."

"He does," Bella whispered.

Jacob nodded his head. "I love you. I'm willing to work through my own issues if you think you can do one thing for me."

"And what is that?"

"Do you think that Carlisle and I could go out for a beer the next time I'm in Boston to just chat? I would, well, I would like to get to know him better if he's going to date you. I'll try to like him."

Raising an eyebrow, Bella looked at her oldest brother. "Really? I think it is a nice gesture, as long as you behave yourself."

"I will, I promise. Maybe I can tell him an embarrassing story or two about your youth." He stopped and looked at his sister grinning. "Look, I might not be his biggest fan but I love you and I hate fighting and arguing with you, so I'm going to be on your side as long as he's a decent man and treats you well."

"He does treat me well."

"Good then. I think I can manage a few hours with him."

"Will you be nice?"

"Yes I will, scout's honor. I promise I will do my best. I would hate to be scolded by Molly again."

Laughter erupted from Bella's mouth. "I'm so proud of my baby! She's a smart girl. She keep you in your-" Bella was interrupted by her phone ringing. She picked it up and looked at it.

"It's him, isn't it?" Jacob asked.

"Yes."

"Well, I'll see you in the morning. I'll let you talk to lover boy. Good night," Jacob said as he walked out the door.

Anxiously Bella picked up the phone. "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year to you too. You sound very happy," Carlisle told her.

"It was a good day. My brother would like for you to go out with him for a drink when he comes to Boston next time."

"Isn't Seth underage?" Carlisle asked confused.

Bella chuckled. "Not Seth, although he wasn't to come in March for a visit. Jacob."

"Jacob?" Carlisle repeated in shock. "How did that happen? I thought he hated me."

"Well, it seems that my little princess yelled at him and left Jacob thinking. They argued in the beginning of the trip and Jake backed off a lot. He just told me all of this tonight. He just asked me minutes ago about the drink thing."

"Well, tell him I'd love to go with him. I know how much this will mean to you."

"Thank you. I hope it goes well." Bella paused as she leaned back on her pillows. "Are you ready for me to come home?"

"More than ready. I've missed you and Molly so much. Zoe keeps looking for Molly. She's lost without her." Carlisle paused. "You'll be home at seven tomorrow night, right?"

"Yes. I can't wait to see you. I miss you a lot."

"I've missed you too." Carlisle hesitantly paused. "I have some bad news."

"What is it?"

"Evidently my contract with Harvard wasn't fulfilled before I chose not to renew my contract. I have one more obligation with Harvard. It's to conduct a five day lecture in Utah."

"Really?" Bella asked disappointed.

"Yes really, but once I'm done with this there will be no more Harvard things."

Bella sighed. "When do you go?"

"The Thursday night before you start your classes. I'll be back by Wednesday morning, early. I'm going to take the red line after a dinner on Tuesday night."

Bella felt disappointment set in. "Really? Molly is going away with Jake that weekend. He's going to teach her how to ski. I'm going to be all by myself," she whined.

"Well fly out with me for two nights. I won't be able to talk with you most of the day but I will be around at night. We could have dinner and just be together."

Bella thought of it for a minutes before she answered. "I really shouldn't. My new classes start Monday at eight in the morning."

"We'll have to have some alone time between now and then," Carlisle promised as he yawned.

"You are tired. I'm going to let you go. I love you and I will see you tomorrow night. Sleep well."

"You too love. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I love you too. Sweet dreams."

* * *

Before driving Bella and Molly to the airport, Renee drove to the cemetery. Jacob and Seth followed in Seth's car. Snow barely had blanketed the ground. Everyone climbed to the little peak were Billy was buried.

Molly took the bunch of flowers that Bella had stopped to buy and placed them on the grave. She kissed the tombstone that said her grandfather's name. No one spoke. They all reflected in their own thoughts.

Molly was the first one to speak as she looked at the stone. "Guess what Pop Pop? Mommy and I live in a city now in Boston. We like it there. Mommy is really smart and is going to school, just like me. She has a boyfriend now too. I'm happy she does. I love Carlisle. He makes mommy happy. He reads to me too. He is a very nice boy Pop Pop." She paused as she looked at Bella. Bella was kneeling at the grave. Her hand traced her father's name. She seemed to be reflecting in her own thoughts as Molly continued. "You have my daddy with you in heaven. Mommy needs someone here with her. Carlisle is wicked nice and I hope he stays with mommy for a long time." Renee squeezed Seth's hand. Bella smiled as she looked at her child. She kissed the grave once more as she reached for Jacob's hand. She leaned into her brother as tears escaped from her eyes. Bella said a goodbye to her father and followed her family back to their cars. She was ready to go home.

* * *

Author's Note 2:

Fun fact: The story about Bella's sprang ankle in her sleep is real. I did that in the eighth grade. I slept on the top bunk and my foot got tangled in my sheet and stuck in between the wall and my bed. I went to jump out of bed and ouch!

Thank you for reading!


	25. Chapter 25

Author's Note:

Good morning! Here is the next chapter. I have no idea what happened with the last chapter with the chapter repeating itself. The original word document didn't have the additional paragraphs. Weird. Hopefully it is fixed.

I will be MIA next week as it is my birthday and I won't be home for a good part of the week.

As always thank you all so much for reading and commenting and adding. It does make me smile!

Have a good day!

-Lisa

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five

"Carlisle!" Molly screeched as she ran full speed to Carlisle who was waiting at the airport for the arrival of Molly and of course Bella. She ran for his arms as she held her Molly doll. As promised, he picked them up.

He reached out his hands and scooped up the little girl. He hugged her tightly but gently as she wrapped her hands around his neck. He had missed her it seemed almost as much as she missed him. "Molly, how are you?"

"I'm good. I missed you. A lot of people read me stories in Washington but no one can read like you. I missed you reading to me, even if it was just Silverlisous again."

Carlisle chuckled and held the little girl closer. He placed a kiss on top of her head. As he did that he felt arms reach around him. He was happy to see Bella.

"Hi," she smiled as she stood on her tip toes to kiss him. "I missed you," she said as she leaned into him.

Carlisle placed an arm around Bella and pulled her in. He left like he was on cloud nine. He was excited to see both of them.

"Hi yourself," he said kissing her. "I've missed you too. I'm so glad you're home. I really missed both of you."

The three continued to talk while they walked over to the luggage claim. Carlisle felt bad that Bella was gathering the suitcases. He felt like he should do it, however Molly wouldn't let him put her down. Bella laughed and said she was fine.

On the way home Carlisle took them out for dinner. He asked about their trip. Bella caught him up on everything that had happened, which wasn't anything too serious or even noteworthy. Molly of course talked about all of her new toys that were being shipped to her. When dinner was over, Molly began to get sleepy. They skipped dessert and headed to Bella's house. By the time they reached it, Molly was fast asleep. Carlisle insisted he take the luggage inside so Bella could carry Molly into the house. He promised Bella that he would be right back. He needed to get Zoe and walk her.

When Carlisle left, Bella put away her clothes. Renee had been up the night before washing them as a surprise so Bella wouldn't have to do laundry when she got home. She hopped into the shower. When she was done, she dried her body and quickly dressed for bed. She walked out of her bathroom as she was brushing her hair. When she walked into her bedroom, she spied Carlisle changing into his night clothes too. She brought the toothbrush back into the bathroom and sat on the bed.

"I didn't hear you come in. I'm so happy to see you," Bella said as she cuddled up by his side.

He kissed her. "I'm happy to see you too. Zoe is so predictable. We walked into the house and the first thing she did was take off for Molly's room. The door was shut and she whimpered outside until I opened the door. I left her door open a little in case Zoe wanted to get out."

"That's fine," Bella told him as she traced his arm with her finger tips. She looked up at him. "I really did miss you so much. I love my family, but I just wanted to be back here with you."

Carlisle looked down and kissed her. "I missed you too. Badly. I said it before but I didn't realize how much we have a routine together. I missed that. I hated the feeling that I was lonely. I love what we have and I love you."

Bella sat in front of him and kissed him. "I love you to." She bit her lip and smiled devilishly. "Can I show you," she paused to kiss him again. Her mouth lingered on his as she continued to speak. "How much I've missed you?"

Carlisle returned her look and gave sweet kisses on her chin and neck. "I would like nothing more."

* * *

The morning after they repeatedly made love, Bella was in the state of not being fully away yet but not being asleep. She didn't want to get out of bed. Although she wasn't in Carlisle's arms, she felt his warmth next to her. She was content staying where she was. She was comfortable when she felt a slight dip in the bed. She felt a small body crawl up between her and Carlisle. She didn't have to look to see it was Molly. A few seconds later, Zoe jumped on the bed and plopped down on the foot. Bella couldn't help but beam at everything around her. She felt such joy. She turned over to say good morning when she heard Carlisle speaking softly to Molly.

"Do you want to help me make breakfast?" Carlisle whispered.

Molly shook her head. "Yes! What are you making?"

"Maybe just some toast and eggs, what so you want?"

"Waffles!" Molly laughed.

He nodded his head. "I guess we could make those too. Do you want to surprise mommy?"

Before Molly could replay, Bella cuddled close to Carlisle and Molly. Bella sat up and kissed Molly and then Carlisle. As she looked at Carlisle, she was very thankful that they had showered last night before putting on clean pajamas. They hadn't expected a morning visitor but she was glad they prepared for her.

"I'll tell you two what. Why don't you two take the dog out and I'll make you two breakfast. I'll make waffles like you wanted Molly. When you guys get back and the waffles are done, we can eat in bed and be lazy all day. We can play some games and watch some movies."

"Really?" Molly asked excited.

"Really. You don't have school today so let's make it a fun day," Bella smiled at her daughter. "You just have to get dressed and be ready when Carlisle is ready."

"Oh thank you mommy! I love fun days!" Molly said as she danced off in search of clothes to wear.

Carlisle wrapped his arms around Bella and pulled her close. He placed a kiss on her head. "I was going to make you breakfast in bed. I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, I guess I liked surprising you. Get up," Bella smiles as she unwrapped his arms from around her. "You'll have a four year old ready to go and I need to cook breakfast. I want you guys to hurry back."

Carlisle reached up and pulled Bella back into his arms. "Fine, you win. I love you."

While facing Carlisle, Bella kissed him and stood up. "I love you too, but you have to get up!" She smiled as she threw a pillow at him.

All too quickly Molly came bouncing back into her mother's room ready to go. Carlisle took the hint and got up to get ready. Within a few minutes, he was all set to go.

Breakfast was ready when they returned. As promised, Bella served breakfast in her bead. The three sat cuddled for most of the morning watching Disney movies. When the movie marathon had ended, Molly chose to a few games, also on Bella's bed. When Bella returned with lunch, both Carlisle and Molly had fallen asleep. The image melted Bella's heart. She thought to herself that life couldn't be any better.

The next morning, Carlisle and Molly decided to let Bella relax and stay in for the morning.

Molly dressed herself as Carlisle made her breakfast and packed her lunch. He walked her to school and returned to Bella after he walked Zoe.

He made Bella's favorite omelet with toast, fruit and juice and brought it upstairs for her. He sat it on the nightstand before he crawled into bed where she was still sleeping and began to sweetly kiss her neck and cheek.

"What time is it?" Bella asked barely awake.

"Almost nine," Carlisle replied continuing to kiss her.

"Nine! I have to get Molly to school and pack her lunch and-"

Carlisle pulled Bella into his arms. He kissed her again. "It's all been done. She had a good breakfast and has a good lunch and is at school."

"You did that?"

He nodded. "You looked so peaceful sleeping I didn't want to wake you up. You spent the day yesterday taking care of us, I just wanted to return the favor."

Bella stretched and rolled over into Carlisle. "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me. I am pretty sure I'd do anything for you," he said kissing her again.

Bell sat up as she spied the tray of food. "What's all of that?"

"You're surprise breakfast that I tried to make you yesterday. Let's eat."

After the couple ate their breakfast, the fooled around and eventually fell into making love again. Unlike two nights ago, they were loud.

Finally, after taking a shower, Bella and Carlisle headed to the grocery store. The entire time, they were lovey dovey. They held hands and chuckled. Carlisle even stole kisses from her. Neither one had been that affectionate before, especially out in public. Bella couldn't help but fall for Carlisle a little more.

* * *

"Hi," Carlisle said answering the door.

"Um, hi," Jacob murmured. He was at Bella's to pick up Moll for their skiing trip.

Carlisle moved away from the door. "Why don't you come in Jacob. It's cold out there."

Jacob cautiously walked into the house. He could hear Bella upstairs talking to Molly. Carlisle led him into the living rooms and looked at him. "Could I offer you a drink?"

"I'm fine thank you," Jacob said emotionless. He stared at Carlisle for one minute before he spoke again. "Listen, I know I wasn't fair to you before. I really don't trust you because I don't know you; however, my sister loves you. She is important to me. After much time and consideration, I would like to get to know you a little bit. Maybe when I come back to drop Molly off we could grab a few beers and talk a little bit."

Carlisle smiled. "I want you to know that I know you are uncomfortable around me. I think you are being a protective big brother. Even though I think your sister finds it annoying, I'm glad you are the way you are. You love her and it shows. She is a special woman. She is amazing. Molly is nothing short of extraordinary herself. She is just like her mother."

Jacob's face lit up as he laughed. "You've got that right! Has she ever scolded you?" Carlisle laughed as he shook his head no. "Wait for it. Wow, she can lay it on thick!"

Carlisle continued to chuckle as he continued. "She is just like Bella. I love them both Jacob and I want to take care of them. I love the relationship I have with both of them." He paused as he took a breath. "I would really like to grab a beer with you, however I have to take a rain check. I'm leaving tomorrow for a conference and won't be back until the end of next week. Can we do it when you come again?"

Nodding, Jacob looked at him. "I think that can be arranged."

Before Jacob had the chance to continue, Molly's stomping feet were heard flying down the stairs.

"Uncle Jake! Did you miss me?" She asked as she flung her arms around her uncle.

"Of course I did princess. How are you doing?"

"I'm good but I think mommy is sad I'm leaving. She double checked three times to make sure I had everything." Molly explained.

Bella came down the stairs carrying her suitcase. "She has never been away for more than over night. You better take care of my baby Jacob. Don't act stupid."

"Mommy, you said a bad word," Molly said as she walked over to the banister to get her jacket that was hanging there.

Carlisle and Jacob both couldn't help but laugh. Carlisle reached his arm around Bella and kissed her head. "You did say a bad word. She caught you."

"This is what I mean!" Jacob laughed. "Are you ready princess?"

Molly nodded. She walked over Carlisle. "You won't be here when I get back, will you?"

"No I won't, but I promise to bring you back something. I'll be back by the end of the week."

"Okay. Mommy, will you be okay by yourself?" Molly asked concerned.

Bella laughed as she bent down to talk to her daughter. She took her hands in hers and squeezed them. "I'll be fine honey. I love you and have a good time. I want to hear all about it when you get home. Remember you have to keep Uncle Jake in line, okay?"

"Hey!" Jacob interrupted.

Molly nodded as she hugged her mother. "I promise mommy. I love you."

"I love you too baby. I'll see you on Sunday," Bella promised as she squeezed and let her daughter go.

She watched sadly as Jacob and Molly left. Bella stood on the stoop and crossed her arms and watched the car until it was no longer in site. Carlisle wrapped his arms around her. "You should come inside, you're freezing."

Taking a deep breath, Bella rested her back against his chest. "I hope they are all right."

"They'll be fine. You need to come inside before you catch pneumonia."

Bella nodded as she walked into the room. She looked up at Carlisle as he closed the door. "What time are you leaving?"

"Three."

"In the morning?" She asked disappointed. He nodded his head. "Really? This sucks. My daughter is gone and my boyfriend will be gone. Rose and Emmett are visiting her family and Alice has gone to New York to visit Jasper. What am I going to do this weekend?"

Carlisle laughed as he held Bella's hand. "You'll be fine. I promise. I survived two weeks without you, you can go a few days. You'll be fine and I'll call you whenever I can. You know if you just came with me, you wouldn't be so lonely," he said as he placed his hands on her waist.

Bella huffed. "You know I would be on that plane with you tomorrow if I didn't start classes on Monday."

"I know. I don't like seeing you so sad. Come here," he said as he pulled her into him. "Do you want to go out for dinner?"

Bella shook her head. "No. Let's order in and watch a movie and snuggle together, please?"

Placing a kiss on Bella's head, he nodded. "Whatever you want sweetie. I'll order dinner and you can take shower." Bella shook her head again. "No, Molly isn't here and I want to do something we don't get to do often enough."

Carlisle raised an eyebrow. "But we do do that, a lot."

Bella cracked a smile as she playfully hit him. "Not that you perv! I want to take a bath and relax with you."

Carlisle couldn't help but grin as he pulled her into his arms. "Okay. That sounds like a better plan. Let's go and relax a bit."

Bella pulled Carlisle by the hand and pulled him up the stairs. Once in her room, she kissed Carlisle and walked into the bathroom. She pulled her hair back in a messy bun and ran the water. She added bubble bath to it and began to undress. She got into the tub. Carlisle soon joined her and leaned back in her arms. They talked about the upcoming days. Bella was anxious because had yet to hear about her grade from Esme's class. Carlisle told her not to worry and that things always have a way of working themselves out. Bella then whined about being alone for the weekend. Carlisle suggested calling Edward. Bella said she'd consider it but she wasn't sure. Instead of starting a fight, Carlisle dropped it. He decided that it may not have been the smartest thing to say, however he didn't like the idea of Bella being alone for a few days.

After their bath, Carlisle prepped and made a quick dinner. They ate a quiet dinner and did watch a movie and got ready for bed early since Carlisle had to leave so early. Bella had insisted that she take him to the airport. He told her not to worry and he had all ready ordered a car to pick him up early. Bella was disappointed.

Carlisle got up early and took Zoe for a walk so Bella could sleep in a little longer in the morning. He kissed her shoulders and cheek before leaving to retrieve Zoe from Molly's room. He thought he did a good job sneaking out, but Bella was awake. She stretched and walked downstairs to make coffee and a quick breakfast for him. He was surprised to see Bella sitting at the table wearing only is grey t shirt. The shoulder was hanging off of her shoulder. He smiled and was very happy to see her.

"What did you do?"

"I just whipped something up quickly. Sit, I know you don't have a lot of time." Bella insisted.

Carlisle sat as Bella walked over to the stove and picked up the plate. She placed it on the table in front of Carlisle.

"Thank you. Could you hand me a fork?" Carlisle asked.

Bella smiled as she held the fork in her hand. "It's right here."

Carlisle just looked at her. She wasn't moving. "Are you going to give it to me? I need it to eat my food my dear."

Bella walked slowly over to him. She sat on his lap and began to cut up the eggs. "I can do that for you," she smiled as she placed a piece of food onto the fork.

Carlisle laughed as he enjoyed being fed by Bella. "I feel spoiled."

"Well, I felt bad for being so whiny last night. I wanted to make it up to you."

Carlisle leaned up and kissed her. "I can think of other ways you can make it up to me when I get back."

"Oh really now?" Bella asked as she placed the fork on the plate. She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Please tell me what you were thinking about."

"I'll take you out for dinner when I get back. Maybe wine and dine you a little before I show you how much I missed you."

"I'm going to hold you to that mister." She said kissing him.

Carlisle looked at the clock. "The car's going to be here any minute."

Bella pouted again as she stood up. "Thank you for ruining my morning."

"Hey, it'll all be fine. I promise. I love you."

"Yea, yea, I love you too. Hurry and leave so you can come back to me quickly. Are you all packed?"

"Yes, it's all been down here since I took Zoe out." Carlisle was interrupted by a knock on the door. "That's the car."

Bella took a deep breath and kissed Carlisle. "Fine, go but hurry back." She pulled him into a hug and looked up at him. "Seriously I love you and hurry back to me." She kissed him once more. "Have a safe flight."

Carlisle hugged her and kissed her once more. "I'll be back before you know it. I'll call you when I land. Go back to bed." He let go of her hand and picked up his suitcase. He stared at her intently. "I love you too. Get some rest. I'll see you soon." Carlisle said as he walked out into the darkness.

As she did when Molly had left, Bella watched the car drive out of site. She made her way upstairs and laid down. She had a hard time falling back to sleep. She all ready felt lonely. She sighed, rolled over and decided the next few days were going to be tough.

* * *

"I was a little surprised when you called," Edward said as he sipped a glass of wine. Bella had invited him out for dinner on Friday night. She didn't like being alone. Carlisle seemed all right with the idea, after all he was the one who had suggested it.

Bella smiled. "I don't like being by myself. Plus Carlisle suggested it. So here we are."

"So you're hanging out with me because there is no one else you know who would hang out with you?" Edward asked sipping his wine again.

"That sounds terrible, but I guess yes, something like that. Honestly, it's just an excuse to hang out with you and get to know you better.

"Okay, I'll buy that," Edward laughed.

They continued to talk about current events and things of that nature. Edward had ordered a beer. One beer lead to two, plus he had three glasses of wine. Once he and Bella were back at her house, she opened another bottle of wine, which she and Edward finished. Bella was holding her own. Edward, however was more than a little drunk. They were talking about Molly when the conversation just ended.

Edward cocked his head and looked at Bella. "You have pretty eyes."

Laughing and realizing Edward was drunk, Bella shook her head. "Thank you."

Edward reached for her hair and smelt it. "You're hair is really pretty too. It smells nice too. Brunettes are way hotter than blondes you know." Nervously, Edward tried to retract his statement. "Not that you're hot, because you're not. No! No! I mean you are hot, it's just-shit, I suck at this crap."

Bella couldn't container her giggles. She waved her hand in the air. "I know what you are trying to say. Thank you."

Edward blushed. "I always end up putting my foot in my mouth. I'm so bad at the compliment thing when it comes to women. It's late, I should really get going," Edward said as he stood up. He was unbalanced and fell back to the couch.

"I don't think should go anywhere. You can stay here for the night in the guest room."

"Are you sure?" he asked as he stood up again and stumbled.

"Yes. Put your arm on me and I'll help you up the stairs. Come on," Bella said as they began to walk up the stairs slowly. It seemed like the walk to the guest room was taking forever. They finally reached the room. Bella reached over and turned on the light. "Good. Let me go and get you some pjs to put on and then you can go to sleep."

Edward shook his head and laughed. "You're so silly Bella! I can't wear your clothes! You aren't the same size, however I guess I'd look good in purple. You're more of a purple girl than a pink, right?"

"I was talking about getting a set of Carlisle's pajamas for you."

Edward's face soured. "Right. He kind of lives here, right?"

"He spends a lot of time here, yes." Bella replied honestly.

Bella exited the room to grab the clothing. She also stopped in her bathroom to grab Advil and a bottle of water she always kept in there. She brought everything into Edward and sat them on the bed.

"Wow, you think of everything, don't you?"

"I try," she answered as she watched Edward open the bottle of medicine. Bella grabbed it and opened it for him. She handed it Edward. Once in his hand, he dropped the pills all over the floor. Bella and Edward both got on the floor and began to pick up the spilt pills. Edward bumped into Bella and laughed. They didn't exchange any words as Edward leaned in and kissed Bella. For a split second Bella kissed back before backing off. She quickly stood up and walked towards the door. "Good night Edward. I'll see you in the morning."

Around noon the next day Bella sat at the kitchen table making a list of groceries. She was reviewing it when she heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen.

Itching his head, Edward sat in the chair next to her. He placed his head in arm and leaned on the table. "I feel like I got hit by a mack truck and then run over by a lighly smaller hummer. What time is it?"

"Eleven forty six. I hope you had a good nights rest. There's coffee if you want it and I made eggs. They are in the oven on warm for you. I didn't want them to dry out."

"You do think of everything. I didn't know you were Wonder Woman. I'm so impressed and so thankful."

"Thank you, but I'm not Wonder Woman. I am a person who likes to take care of people."

Edward walked over to the coffee pot. As he poured his coffee, he could remember vaguely trying to kiss Bella the previous night and felt embarrassed. "Was I too much of an ass last night?"

"Nah, you were fine," Bella said turning her attention back to her list. "What are your plans for today?"

"I was going to go for a run this morning but I'm thinking not so much now. It's afternoon now and I'm clearly hung over, running may not be a good idea right now. How about you? What are you doing?"

"I'm going food shopping, you know it's how much fun you can have without actually having any fun."

Edward sipped his coffee before he looked up. "Do you want some company? I could go with you. I can reach the stuff on the high shelves for you."

"Charming," Bella smiled. "Sure. It'll be nice to have company."

Edward finished his breakfast and showered quickly. He walked with Bella down to the store. They kept bumping into an older woman throughout the store.

"You two are a lovely couple," she smiled.

Bella smiled politely and wanted to walk away. Edward smiled devilishly and placed his arm around Bella. "Sorry miss but she isn't mine, however, if she plays her cards right she could one day be my step mother." The elderly woman looked at him in confusion. Bella smacked him.

"That wasn't very nice Edward."

'No, but it's true isn't it?"

Bella shook her head and continued her shopping. Edward made good with his promise to reach the stuff that she couldn't reach. He even carried her groceries home. Once back at her place, Edward even put it all away for her..

As a thank you, Bella asked Edward to stay for dinner. She promised not to serve any booze. Edward thanked her and promised to help her with the preparation for the meal. They decided to make a stir fry. They stood side by side dicing veggies up. Edward had leaned into Bella closely to try and reach for something. He turned his head and tried to kiss her again. Bella threw her knife down and shook her head.

"Edward, no. This isn't a good idea."

He shook his head. "Come one, don't you feel that? There is something between us Bella."

Bella backed up. Her back was touching the wall. "Honestly, I felt nothing. I like you, you are a nice guy but I don't want this kind of relationship with you. I think it's best for you to leave."

Edward stood in front of her and put his hands up on the wall on either side of her. "Bella, no. I think you're just afraid. You're afraid to be around me because you just might have a feelings for me too."

"You're delusional Edward. I want a friendship with you. I'm in love with your father, not you. I want you to leave. I did try to be your friend and it isn't working."

"I want more with you."

"Well I don't! I am perfectly happy with Carlisle. I love him."

"You're settling with him."

Bella looked at him in the eye and shook her head. "No I am not. I love him."

Edward reached and placed a strain of Bella's hair behind her ear. "Do you really believe that?"

Bella nodded. In a low voice, she looked into Edward's eyes as she spoke slowly. "Please leave, now."

"Bella, no. I-"

Bella yelled as she pushed him away from her. "LEAVE NOW! Get out of my house! I don't want-" she paused as she heard the phone ring. She looked at the color idea and saw that it was a number she didn't know. She almost didn't answer it but something told her to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Can I please speak to Isabella Swan?"

"This is she. How can I help you?"

"Ms. Swan, I'm a nurse from New York-Presbyterian Hospital. You are listed on Jacob Black's emergency contact information. Do you know him?"

Bella walked into the living room and sat on the couch. "He's my brother. What happened?"

"Miss Swan, did you know he was with a little girl?"

"Yes, that's my daughter Molly."

"Molly Swan?"

"Yes. What is going on?"

"Ms. Swan, I regret this call but there was an accident."

"Wh-what kind of an accident?"

"I can't get into details but it was serious and I suggest that you get here as soon as possible."

"What happened to my brother and my daughter?" Bella snipped on the phone.

"I can't give that information over the telephone, but Ms. Swan if I were you I'd get here as soon as possible."

Tears flowed down from her eyes. "Can I talk to either one of them? Are they all right?"

"I'm sorry. I can't answer that on the phone. Please just get here soon. Once you are here, go to the information desk in the front lobby and they will direct you where to go."

"Can you just tell me what I am walking into?"

"I'm sorry I can't give you details, but I can tell you there was an accident and it is best if you get here as soon as you can."

"Thank you," Bella cried as she pressed the end button on the phone. She put her elbows in her knees and leaned her head in as she began to ball.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

Bella began to cry uncontrollably. "There was an accident and Jacob and Molly were hurt." She paused and stood up. She tried to dry her tears but they kept rolling out of her eyes. "I don't know how serious it was, but the nurse says I need to get there as soon as I can. I have to gather some clothes and I'm going to drive. By the time I fly and get into the city, it won't save any time. Maybe I'll take a train. Shit, I don't know what to do." She said as she fell into the couch.

Edward was at her side and held her as she cried. "Don't do any of that stuff. I-I'll take you. I mean, I know you told me to get out, but I'll drive. I'll take Zoe with me and stay at a buddy's apartment. Let me do this for you. Let me try and make up for being a jackass."

"I don't want to argue with you. I want to forget all about crap that happened earlier. I don't want to talk about it again."

Edward nodded sadly. "Okay and I promise not to do it again. Just let me help you."

Bella nodded. "I'll be ready in ten minutes. Do you want me to pack your dad's clothes for you?'

Edward laughed. "No way! I'll just pick something up when I get to the city." Edward paused and looked at Bella.

"Do you need any help?"

"No. Let me pack and I'll be down here soon."

"Take your time, I'm not going anywhere."

With that conversation ended, Bella ran up the stairs. She ran into her bathroom and threw up. She was scared and nervous. She had the fear of the unknown with the conditions of her daughter and brother. She had to pull herself together and try to be strong. She almost called her mother and Carlisle too, but she wanted to see the seriousness of the situation before she called and worried them. Within minutes she was ready to go. She looked around her room, took a breath and walked down the stairs.


	26. Chapter 26

Author's Note:

So hi (waves and crosses fingers there are still people out there interested in the story). I'm sorry it has been so long. Seriously, time just got away. At times during the summer I was busy. My father is slowly losing his battle with cancer so he's kept me busy. Then there is the job I am currently at that I hate. I need a change. So with all of this, I haven't been updating and I apologize. Please know though it might take me a while, I am not leaving the story incomplete.

Those who are still with me, thank you. Thank you. Thank you. You don't know how much it means to me. I enjoy writing and knowing that what I write interests people and people like it makes me happy. Even the feedback that isn't always great I appreciate it. So thank you again.

You guys have been waiting long enough so I'll just get on with it. Let's see how Bella is doing.

-Lisa

* * *

Chapter Twenty Six

The hour they were in the car silence fell between Bella and Edward. Even Zoe was sleeping in the backseat. They hit no traffic while on their way. Edward couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Listen, I've been out of line this entire weekend and I'm sorry. I should have more respect to you. You aren't just my dad's girlfriend. I also really wanted to be friends with you. I'm sorry if my emotions are getting in the way of that. I don't know what was wrong with me. I was wrong to make the accusations that I did. The truth of the matter was I did do it and I'm sorry I put you in a difficult situation in your own house none the less."

Bella was still dazing out the window when she shook her head. She began to quietly speak, though she never looked at Edward. Her voice sounded horse. "I don't care about all that stuff. As far as I am concerned, it didn't happen. I'm trying to focus on Jacob and Molly. I have no idea what I'm walking into. I honestly feel like I'm going to have a nervous breakdown. The fucking hospital didn't help at all. Why where they in the city? They were supposed to be in upstate New York skiing! This doesn't make sense to me."

Edward reached and smoothed her hand. He was offering her comfort and he hoped that she took it that way. He didn't mean anything romantic by his gestures. "I don't know why Bella. Hopefully we'll get some answers once we are at the hospital. We'll find out soon, I promise." Edward told her. He paused and changed the subject. "I'm going to stop in about twenty minutes at a rest stop. I need to walk the dog, but after that we will be on our way and I promise not to make any more stops."

Nodding her head in agreement, Bella looked out the window again. Twenty minutes flew by just like the first hour. As promised, Edward walked out of the car with Zoe. Bella chose to wait in the car. She picked up her cell phone and quickly found Carlisle's number. As she hit send, she knew she would get his voicemail. She decided to leave a message. Her voice cracked as she spoke.

"Hey, it's me. I'm sorry if I'm interrupting you, but I'm freaking out. There was an accident. Jacob and Molly were hurt and are in the hospital in New York City. The damn hospital wouldn't tell me a single thing over the phone. I'm scared Carlisle. I'm really really scared. I don't know what to expect. Edward is driving me now. We just stopped so Zoe could go to the bathroom. I love you. Please call me back when you can."

Edward entered the car with Zoe a few moments later and sped the rest of the way to the city. They had made the four hour trip in just under three and a half hours. When they got to the hospital, Edward parked the car and began to walk Zoe. Edward had called his sister right before he and Bella had left Boston. They formulated a plan. Alice and Jasper were meeting them at the hospital. Alice and Edward would walk Zoe back to Jasper's apartment while Bell and Jasper found out what was happening.

"Bella, hey," Alice said as she wrapped her arms around her friend. Bella was able to keep it together until Jasper locked his arms around her in a bear hug. He began to cry himself. Bella buried her head into his shoulder as she collapsed into his arms and let the tears fall freely.

Once she was calm, Jasper wrapped one arm around her and squeezed Bella's hand with his free one. "Let's go find out what's happening, shall we?"

Bella nodded and let Jasper lead the way into the hospital. Alice and Edward ran to catch up to them.

"Is there anything you need?" Alice wondered.

"We'll be right back after we bring Zoe to Jasper's," Edward added.

Jasper looked at Bella who shook her head. "Thanks guys, but I think I we're all right for now."

Jasper held Bella's hand as they entered the hospital. The woman in the reception area told them where to go to find out information about Jacob. He knew Bella was nervous and scared. He kept squeezing her hand to let her know he was there. They stepped onto the elevator and only a few moments later, they stepped off. Jasper looked at Bella. "Are you ready?"

"I guess," she mumbled.

They walked to the nurse's station where Bella asked what was going on.

"You must be Isabella, Mr. Black's sister?" the kind nurse asked.

"Yes I am. Can you please tell me what is going on with my brother?"

The nurse nodded her head. "The police said that Jacob's car was hit by a truck. His car is totaled, however he escaped with a mild concussion, a few broken ribs as well as a broken ankle and knee. He's going to be fine, he'll just need a lot of therapy once his surgeries are done."

"Can we see him now?"

"Not yet. He is having some tests done as we speak."

"Can you tell me where my daughter is? She was in the car with him."

The nurse sighed sadly. Bella didn't know if she was hiding something or what. "I'm not sure what the extant of her injuries are. The pediatric ward is three floors up. Your brother will be having tests for a while. Go up and check in on your little girl and then come back down here when you're ready."

"Thank you," Jasper tiredly smiled. He was frustrated because even though he was in the same city, the hospital wouldn't give him any information on Jacob or Molly's conditions because he wasn't family and he wasn't listed as an emergency contact.

Bella was feeling more confident about Molly's condition. If Jacob had only broken bones, Molly should be okay. She was in the back seat and buckled up. She was in a car seat. Bella thought she was fine but she was bothered by the uncertainly. Jasper sensed Bella's feelings placed his arm around Bella as they made their way to the elevator. The doors opened and they were surprised to see Edward and Alice back so soon. They stepped onto the elevator and remained silent until they got off on the children's floor. Bella immediately broke down seeing the ill children in their rooms. She was looking in hopes that she would see Molly in one of the rooms.

When they reached the nurse's station, Alice spoke up. "Hi, this is Isabella Swan. She's looking for her daughter Molly."

The nurse looked at her computer and then looked up. "Why don't you have a seat in our family waiting room and the doctor will be with you momentarily."

"Doctor? Why can't you fill us in on what is going on?" Edward asked.

"It's a sensitive issue," the nurse began. "The doctor who has been treating Molly will come and talk to you."

"But she's okay, right?" Bella asked as Jasper placed his arm around her. Alice held her hand.

"I'm sorry but you're going to have to wait to speak the doctor when she comes out. The family waiting room is the second door on the left. I promise it won't be too long."

"It's been six hours since my phone call, what are a few more minutes?" Bella mocked.

Jasper led the group into the room. He sat on the couch with Bella. He examined the room and laughed. "Emmett would love this room. Look at all of the gaming systems over there. He'd be in over load. He wouldn't know what to do with himself. Rose meanwhile would be smacking him and telling him to get a grip!"

Bella nodded only half listening to him. A few seconds later the door opened. A woman who looked to be in her forties walked over to the group of friends. "Miss Swan?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Dr. Victoria Laurent. I've been treating Molly. It's nice to meet you but I'm sorry we're meeting under these circumstances."

"Can you please give me some answers? What happened to my daughter? Can I see her?" Bella asked with tears threatening to leave her eyes.

"You may see her after I talk with you so you will know what to expect. Isabella, Molly was in a serious accident."

"I realize that. How many bones did she break?"

"Well, none. She does have a few bruised ribs which should heel on their own."

Bella offered a weak smile. "That's a relief." Bella briefly paused before continuing. "She must be scared. Has she asked for anyone or anything? She has specialstuffed animals and dolls that she likes."

The doctor nodded. "When the paramedics got to her she was holding a doll tightly. It looked like an American Girl doll."

Bella smiled. "That's Molly. My boyfriend bought it for Molly for Christmas because they had the same name."

"He sounds sweet. Isabella-"

"Bella, please."

Dr. Laurent nodded. "Bella, when the truck hit the car, Molly hit her head, hard on the roof of the car. Her car seat ejected and she flew up in it and hit her head. It was installed correctly it was just the impact was hard. When the paramedics," the doctor began to explain. Bella shut off her ears and tuned her out. She heard something about bruising around her brain. She was completely in her own world until she heard the words she didn't expect. "I'm sorry. Molly is in a coma."

Upon hearing those drastic words, Bella broke down again. Jasper immediately wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. Bella didn't dare ask questions yet. She did want to talk to her mom. "I have to make a few calls but I want to see my daughter. When can I see here?"

"She's having a few scans done now so maybe in twenty minutes. If anything changes about her condition in that time I will get you. Again, I'm sorry for you and your family's grief right now."

"Thank you doctor," Jasper politely said. Jasper watched the doctor leave before turning his attention to Bella. "It's okay. She's going to pull out of this Bella, watch and see. It just sucks that we are playing a waiting game now."

Bella wiped her eyes. "I want to call my mom and try Carlisle again. I know he's busy at the conference but I want to try and talk to him."

"I'll call him for you," Edward offered. He felt useless just sitting around. The least he could do for Bella was make a phone call to his own father.

Bella nodded. "Thank you Edward."

"I'm going to find the rest room and grab coffee," Jasper said.

Alice smiled as she held Jasper's hand. "Edward and I passed a Starbucks. I think it said it was twenty four hours. We could go there."

"Sounds good," Jasper said as he turned to Bella. "Will you be okay by yourself?"

Bella nodded. "I'm all right. I'm just going to call mom and hopefully talk to Carlisle. Plus Edward is here. If I'm not here when you get back I'm either with Molly or Jacob."

Jasper and Alice said goodbye and promised to return soon with refreshments.

Edward fumbled with his phone as he watched Bella on hers. He saw her breakdown and her heartache while talking to her mother. He looked at his phone and pressed his father's name.

"Hello," a sleepy woman answered the phone.

Edward pulled the phone from his ear to make sure he dialed the right number. It appeared to be correct. "I'm sorry. I think I somehow called you by mistake. I was looking for Dr. Cullen."

"This is Dr. Cullen's phone," she replied with a yawn.

Edward turned his back and raised an eyebrow. "No, I mean Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"This is his phone," the woman repeated. She giggled sleepily as she continued. "We had too much to drink last night. We came back to my hotel room after dinner. We fooled around and well, you know. One thing lead to another. We used to be acquainted a few years ago when I was in Boston and we used to take care of each other, if you know what I mean. I think we might be starting a real relationship now," the woman whispered into the phone. She paused for a second. "I'm sorry, who was this again? I didn't catch your name."

Stuttering, he replied. "I-I-I-I'm Edward, his son."

"He talks about you a lot. He's very proud of all of your accomplishments. He sure does love you, a lot. He loved the composition you wrote at Christmas time. He talks about Alice a lot too. She is a great teacher and loves kids."

Feeling uncomfortable, Edward cut to the chase. "Can you put my father on the phone?"

"No, he's sleeping right now."

"Could you wake him up? This is an emergency."

"I can't. He's sleeping. Like I said he had too much to drink. The man sleeps like a bear!" The woman giggled sleepily.

"Listen, I need to talk to him now. I'm calling from the hospital and-"

"Oh my god, are you and Alice okay?"

Getting frustrated, Edward sighed. "We're fine. His girlfriend's brother and daughter were in an accident. Her daughter is in a coma and-"

"That's too bad all around. Carlisle told me that he is going to leave Bella."

"What?" Edward questioned almost in shock. His father never had mentioned a word to him about that. He loved Bella and made it known.

The woman continued. "It's true. He said she is too young and immature. He doesn't know what he was thinking about getting involved with someone so young, especially since she has a kid too. It's tragic everything that she has been through but she's carrying around a lot of baggage."

Edward turned and watched Bella crying on the phone with her mother. He turned his attention back to the woman on the phone. "I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name. I think it is only fair since you know my name you tell me yours."

"Certainly, that seems fair since you'll be seeing more of me. I'm Tanya Denali. I'm a pediatric specialist in Rhode Island. I'm a doctor too. You're father and I have known each other for a long time."

Edward took a moment to engraved her name into his memory. He didn't know what to do. He stared at Bella who looked like she was getting ready to get off the phone. "I'm going to ask one more time, can you please wake my father up? I have to talk to him."

"Sorry Edward. He's passed out. I can let you hear him snore. Did you know he snores when he is wasted? He's so out of it right now."

Edward sighed and shook his head. He could hear the heavy breathing in the background. "Fine. I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I'm going to-"

"Oh Edward. I'm sorry but his battery is about to die. It was nice talking to you. I'll see you soon."

Edward stared at the phone. He was in a little bit of a state of shock. He knew that Bella wanted and needed to talk to Carlisle. Edward felt disappointment towards his father. Edward called Carlisle's cell phone, which went straight to voicemail. Sternly, he left a message. "Dad, I don't know what the hell you are doing in Utah but I'm calling from New York City. You're girlfriend really needs you. Jacob and Molly were in an accident. Jacob has some broken bones but Molly is in a coma and Bella is upset, needless to say. She could really use you right now. By the way, I just got off the phone with Tanya. Fuck you dad, that's all I have to say. I don't understand what the hell you are thinking. Bella deserves so much more than what she is getting from you."

Edward then quickly tried calling Carlisle's room and there was no answer. He left a message on the room's voicemail as well. He had also called the front desk to leave a message. He called the conference center and also left a message on their voicemail. Carlisle Cullen was unreachable at midnight on a Saturday night in a place where he was supposed to be working. His girlfriend was having one of the worse experiences of her life and needed him.

Bella wiped her eyes as she walked closer to Edward. He had a look of defeat on his face. Bella just looked sad.

"Did you talk to him?" Bella asked. She was so innocent. She didn't know the information that Edward had just collected through Tanya. He looked into Bella's eyes. He wanted to tell her. He wanted her to know that she was being used and cheated on. Edward wanted to warn her of a break up, but stopped. He couldn't be responsible for crushing her even more. He couldn't say anything on that day. He chose not to say anything, at least not then.

"No I didn't. He is probably sleeping and didn't hear the phone ringing."

Bella nodded. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. "He is a sound sleeper. He's probably tired too from all of the traveling and working. I just got off the phone with my mom. She should be here by noon or one o'clock. She is booking her flight now and then driving to Seattle. She has a flight booked but she is going to talk to the airlines to see if she could get on standby."

Edward nodded. "Good."

Bella nodded again. "I guess I'm not starting classes on Monday after all."

"You're classes will be there when you get back. Contact Dean Cope and she should be able to help you. She's pretty decent."

Bella sighed as she sat back in the chair. Then she stood back up. "I'm going to see if I can see Molly now."

"Do-do you want me to come….with you?" Edward asked nervously.

"No, at least not right now. Thank you though."

Bella walked out of the room and found Molly's room. She turned the handle and walked into the dimly lit room. She could hear the sounds of the machines. It gave her chills to know her daughter was there. As she got closer, she began to cry. She walked over to the bed and sat. Molly looked like she was asleep. Her Molly doll was tucked under her arm. Her hair was a little messy. Her thick, tight curls stuck together. Bella combed through it with her hands. She made a mental note to ask if she could brush it to make it look neater.

She held onto Molly's hand and brought it to her own face. She couldn't stop the tears that were flowing from her face. Bella didn't know how much time had passed. She positioned herself to sit in the chair next to Molly's bed. She sat and still held onto her daughter's hand. Bella had fallen asleep and woke up to the sun peeking through the shade. She stretched and saw that the clock read only eight am. She looked at Molly, who hadn't changed at all.

Bella stood up and kissed Molly's cheek. "I'll be right back honey. I'm going to check on your uncle. I love you baby girl."

Bella walked out of the room and passed the family waiting room. She glanced in to see Jasper, Alice and Edward all asleep in there. It warmed her heart to know that she could count on these people. Although she didn't know what her relationship with Edward would evolve into, he certainly did seem to care about her.

Bella stepped off the elevator and walked to the nurse's station. She asked if she could see her brother, even though visiting hours weren't for another few hours. The nurse understood the circumstances and allowed Bella to see Jacob.

Jacob was wide awake and watching the Today Show when Bella entered. Jacob's eyes met his sister's. Tears fell from them quickly. "I'm so, so sorry about this. This isn't what I planned. Bella, please don't hate me."

Bella chuckled. "Jacob Black, you and Molly could have been killed! It wasn't your fault. I think somewhere I heard the driver of the truck fell asleep at the wheel. You were in the wrong place at the wrong time. I love you and no, I'm not mad at you or hate you. You've been an ass to me or to other people in my life and I've still love you. I could never hate you. Trust me, I've tried." Bella paused to see Jacob chuckle lightly. "I was wondering though, why did you come back to the city?"

Jacobs smiled slightly. "I promised Molly I would take her to the American Girl Store. She was so brave out on the slopes. She was afraid to try first. We were on the ski lift when she said she didn't want to do it. I promised her if she at least tried I would take her into the city to let her shop a little. She is really good! She also loved skiing once she tried. She's a natural, even the instructor said so. She definitely takes after Mike in that aspect." Jacob paused for a moment to laugh with his sister. "How many bones did she break in the accident?"

Swallowing, Bella's demeanor had changed. "None," she whispered. "Jacob, Molly is in a coma."

The tears came pouring out of Jacob's eyes. "What? No! God damn it!" He cursed. "What is happening to her? Is she going to be okay?"

Nodding Bella began again. "I don't really remember all the details. I zoned out when the doctor was talking but Jazz heard it all. He's sleeping downstairs so he can fill you in."

Jacob began to sob. "Bella, tell me she is going to be okay."

Bella shrugged. "I don't know Jake. I honestly don't know." She paused to wipe her own eyes. "Mom is on her way. She should be here around noonish. I'm going to sit with you for a while before I go back with Molly." Bella sighed as she sat on her brother's hospital bed. She had so many questions for him but couldn't articulate them. He began to talk.

"I don't remember what happened, I mean after the crash. I remember right before but the next thing I remembered was waking up here." Jacob said beginning to cry again.

Before Bella could say anything, the door opened. Jasper came strolling in. He walked over and shook Jacob's hand. They three chit chatted for a few minutes. Jasper told Bella that Edward and Alice went to find breakfast for her.

"God, I hope it's better than this crap they are trying to feed me here. I don't think that Emmett would touch this stuff it's that bad."

Bella chuckled. She kissed her brother's cheek and promised to come back. She wanted to go sit with Molly some more. She didn't want food. She wanted to sit with her daughter. She hoped that her friends would forget about their promises.

When she walked back into Molly's room, she wasn't surprised but still saddened that there had been no change in her. She sat back down in the chair and held Molly's hand. She kissed her cheek and began to talk to her.

"You know, when I had you, I didn't think I was going to be able to do it. I didn't think I was going to be able to deliver you. I wanted you to stay in me. You were safe inside me. I could protect you from the world around us as long as you were inside me. I was so afraid Molls. Your dad was gone and even though I had the love and support of my parents and your uncles, I felt all alone. Then you came along and you made me the happiest I have ever been in my entire life. I never felt alone again." Bella took a breath and fought back her tears. "Baby, I know you are hurting and take your time getting better. Take all the time you need to so you can heel. I just want you to wake up so we can go back home. I love you my baby girl." Bella kissed her once more before she rested her head next to Molly's head. Bella closed her eyes and once again found sleep.

A little while later, Bella felt a squeeze on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and sat up. Tears clouded her eyes as she stood up. "Mom," she said as she squeezed her mother. They both cried together. Bella filled Renee in with everything she knew. Renee excused herself to while she used the bathroom and went to talk to the nurse herself.

Bella grabbed her phone. She had no missed calls. She wondered what was going on with Carlisle. He had to have gotten her message and Edward's by then. She pressed his name and called him again.

"Hi, it's me again. I'm not sure where you are right now or if you got my message, but I'm in New York City. Jacob broke a bunch of bones but Molly," she said as she started to cry staring at her daughter. "Molly is in a coma. I don't really know what is going on. I really need to hear your voice. I'm scared to death Carlisle and I-" she was cut off by her phone dying. She threw it in her purse as her mother walked through the door. She sat on Molly's bed and stroked her hair, just as Bella had done earlier.

"Honey, we should get some food into you."

"I'm not leaving mom. I'm not leaving Molly. I want to be here when she wakes up."

"And you will, but if you don't eat anything then you will be no use to anyone. I know it's hard to sit and wait. I might not have done it with one of my children, but I did it before your father passed away. It's tough but it doesn't change anything Isabella. If we leave for a half hour it won't change a thing. Come on, I'm your mom and I'm going to take care of you!"

Bella kissed Molly once more before Renee took her hand and they exited the room. Renee started laughing.

"I met this guy in the cab on the way over."

Bella's eyes widened. "You met a man in a cab? Mom, what's he like?"

Renee laughed as she squeezed Bella's hand. "No, it wasn't anything like that. We happened to be coming to the same place so we shared the cab. He was kind of rude but really uptight. He kept trying to call his girlfriend but she wasn't answering the phone. He was worried and concerned so the rudeness might have been stress and nerves. He mumbled something like her phone must be dead. I laughed and honey, it reminded me of you! I'm always reminding you to charge your phone! Anyway, when we got to the hospital he threw money at the cabbie and ran into the hospital. I hope his girlfriend is all right. I bet he's going to buy her a new charger," Renee chuckled as they reached the elevator.

They waited for what seemed like eternity by the elevator. After a few minutes of Bella threatening to go back to Molly's room, they saw the light flashing alerting them to the arrival of the elevator. Bella slowly turned from her mother and focused her attention on the elevator doors. When they opened, Bella's eyes grew wide and she couldn't help but tear up. She backed up so a man could get off. His arms immediately dropped. His bag fell to the ground. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tightly. Bella began to sob uncontrollably.

"Shhhh, don't cry. Don't cry baby, please. I don't like seeing you like this. It's all right," Carlisle repeated over and over. He stroked her hair and kept squeezing her. Bella rested her forehead on his shoulder and balled like an infant. When she composed herself, she looked at him with confusion.

"How did you get here? When did you get in?"

"I literally stepped off the plane about an hour ago. I shared a cab with a woman who probably thought I was insane," he paused as he looked up and saw Renee. He began to whisper, "and she's standing right there."

Bella laughed. "This is my mother. Mom this is Carlisle."

'It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Renee said holding out her hand.

"Like wise. Sorry about the intense cab ride."

Renee shook her head. "I completely understand now. I yell at her too for not charging her phone!" The three lightly laughed.

Carlisle focused his attention back on Bella. He looked deep in her eyes and squeezed her hands lightly. "I came as soon as I got Edward's message. The phone woke me up but I didn't get out of bed. When I checked the voice mail, I immediately booked a flight and left. I couldn't stand not being here with you. I tried calling you but it went straight to voicemail. I figured your phone was dead."

"I left you two messages on your cell. Didn't you get them?" Bella asked as she leaned into him.

He shook his head. "I didn't. I got Edward's message in my hotel room. It woke me up. I listened to the message and went straight to the airport. When did you call?"

Bella told him about the initial phone call from the hospital and how they wouldn't share any information with her. She continued with the things the doctor had said to her that she remembered. She then looked at Carlisle. "Are you going to get into trouble for leaving the conference?"

He chuckled. "No, don't worry about that. I told them there was a family emergency and they told me to leave. I was going to anyway regardless of what they said. I was worried about you, Molly and Jacob. There was no way I could stay there while you were here worrying and upset."

Renee allowed Carlisle and Bella a little space to talk. She observed them from a far. She watched as Bella cried and Carlisle embraced her. He smoothed her hair and kissed her cheeks. He rubbed her back and she clung to him. As much as it killed her to admit it, she saw the love. She didn't want her daughter with a man old enough to be her father, but after watching them, she also couldn't deny them that right. She watched as Carlisle just scooped her up and helped her back on her feet again. He loved her and really cared for her, as Bella did for him. When Bella had began to cry again, Carlisle dried her tears with his finger tips and kissed the top of her head before holding her protectively.

When Renee rejoined them, she heard Carlisle ask Bella bunch of medical questions about Molly. He had totally slipped into doctor mode. Renee had forgotten that he was a pediatric doctor.

"If there is anything that you don't understand please ask me. I'll explain it to you. I also want to ask her doctor a few things about the testing that they have done and things like that, if that's all right with you."

Bella nodded. She liked the feeling that she was taken care of. She leaned into Carlisle as his phone beeped to alert him that he had a message.

"Alice is downstairs and wants my suitcase to take over to Jasper's apartment."

"Why there? It seems a little crowded now. His place isn't as big as Jake's. Ask her if she would mind bringing it to my brother's apartment. Jasper has the key. You can stay in the guest room and mom can stay in Jake's room." Bella explained not letting go of him.

"Where are you going to stay Bella?" Renee asked.

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "Here. I'm not leaving until Molly is better. I don't want her to be alone."

"You can't stay at the hospital all the time," Renee protested. "You need to rest and frankly you can't rest in a chair leaning against the hospital bed. That isn't going to help you Bella."

"It's fine for now. I want to be here when she wakes up. I'm not leaving her room more than I have to."

Carlisle looked at Bella. He placed his hands on her forearms and rubbed them. "Bella, your mother is right. You can't stay here. You need to change and eat. You have to rest properly yourself."

Bella adamantly shook her head. "No. I'm not leaving her here by herself. What if she wakes up and no one is there? She's going to be scared and she's been through enough, I don't want to put her through any more. I know there is a shower for families to use. The cafeteria is downstairs so I won't starve. Plus there are vending machines if I get hungry in the middle of the night. There's a Starbucks down the street too."

"Isabella, you can't run yourself ragged. You need to take care of yourself. You're going to need your energy to take care of Molly when she is better." Renee reminded her. "I don't think it's a good idea to do this to yourself."

Carlisle looked from mother to daughter. Bella looked away. She had nothing else to say. She was an adult and she had made her decision. Carlisle looked up at Renee. "I promise to make sure she is taking care of herself. I'm going to stay with her while she stays here. She won't be alone and she will eat and rest and all of that stuff."

Bella looked at him with loving eyes. "Thank you," she mouthed.

Carlisle pulled her a little closer. He kissed Bella's head. "Anything."

Renee nodded. She wasn't happy that Bella wasn't going to take care of herself reasonably, but she was happy someone would be watching over her. She knew that Carlisle wouldn't let anything bad happen to her.

Carlisle quickly texted back to ask if they could bring his stuff to Jacob's apartment. Alice then texted back stating they would leave his stuff with Bella's. Carlisle excused himself to run the luggage downstairs. He promised to meet them back in Molly's room before going to grab something for lunch. He kissed Bella's cheek and hurried out of the room.

Renee chuckled as she linked her arm through Bella's. "So that was Mr. Wonderful?"

"Mom, don't start this now, not here," Bella pleased.

Renee continued not listening to her daughter's requests. "Is he really a year older than me because he looks good."

Laughing, Bella shook her head. "Mother, don't check out my boyfriend! And yes, he is a year older than you."

Teasing, Renee continued. "What? It's hard not to when he is smiling or in the same room. You never mentioned anything about his eyes."

Cracking a smile, Bella looked at her mother. "Mom, stop it."

"Okay fine. Let me get this straight though. Alice? Alice is Molly's teacher."

"Yes and…"

"She is Carlisle's daughter."

Bella nodded as she continued. "Right and…"

"She is dating Jasper."

Bella stopped as they reached the outside of Molly's room. "Wow, you do pay attention, don't you?"

Smiling, Renee looked at her daughter. "I try. You know I don't like the age difference between you two."

Bella placed her hand on the knob and shook her head. "Mom, please. I've all ready asked you."

Ignoring Bella, Renee continued. "He seems nice. He just swooped right in here and started taking care of you."

"He's a nice guy, I told you that. I told you I love him."

Renee laughed humorlessly. "He may look good but honey, he's my age. Doesn't that bother you?"

Bella thought how to answer this questioned. She took a deep breath. "Mom, I love him because of who he is, his age has nothing to do with it. I don't care about the age difference."

Renee too reflected on how to formulate her words. She shook her head as she continued. "You should have seen your face light up when he came over to you. It was like Christmas and a birthday surprise wrapped into one. He looked nowhere but at you when he saw you. When he looked at you it was like no one else mattered or was around. You're an adult Isabella so I can't tell you what to do, but it would seem to me that he is good for you honey. He seems like a good man."

Bella smiled as she squeezed her mother's hand. "Thank you."

"I just want you to be happy and if he makes you happy than who am I to stand in the way?" Renee added before she opened the door. She gasped as she saw Molly lying in the bed. She cried. It was as if she had seen her again for the first time.

Bella and Renee sat in silence. They gazed at Molly. Renee reached into her purse and took out a brush.

"I'm sorry, I can't stand looking at her messy hair. Do you mind if I brush it?"

Bella laughed. "I was thinking the same thing but I didn't know if I could. Go for it."

"Okay Molly. Sweetheart, Grammy is going to make your hair better. Bella, you should go to the gift shop to buy her some books and read them to her."

"Maybe. She might have books at Jacob's. Would you mind looking when you get there later?'

"Of course not," Renee promised as she continued to brush Molly's hair. She hummed a song as Bella continued to just watch.


	27. Chapter 27

Author's note:

Thank you for those who are still with me and new followers. Life is busy. I'm currently wide awake so I am making use of my time by updating the next chapter.

Enjoy!

-Lisa

* * *

Chapter Twenty Seven

Just moments after Bella and Renee brushed Molly's hair the door opened and in walked Alice with Carlisle. Bella quickly introduced them. They chatted for a few minutes until Alice said she was going to visit Jacob because Jasper was there. Renee asked if she could follow her. Alice happily agreed. Renee promised to be back later. After they walked out of the room, Carlisle pulled over a chair and sat next to Bella.

"How are you holding up? Do you need anything? What can I do for you?"

Bella shook her head. "I guess I'm doing as well as to be expected. I'm fine though. Thank you for just being here with me." She told him as she reached for his hand.

Carlisle took her hand and brought it to his lips. "There is nowhere else I would want to be but here with you." Carlisle squeezed her hand. He watched as Bella looked at Molly. She held her hand too.

"Did your things get loaded into the car?" Bella asked never looking at him. Her eyes never left Molly.

"Yes. They are going to take Alice's car back to Boston and leave me Edward's. Alice showed me where Edward parked his car. When I saw him, he, well, he was acting a little strange."

"Strange?" Bella asked cautiously. "What do you mean strange?"

"He was giving me dirty looks and didn't really speak to me. I thanked him for taking care of you and bringing you here and he just walked away. Do you have any idea what that is all about?"

Bella took a deep breath. She turned her attention to Carlisle. "I'm thirsty. Will you walk with me to the cafeteria?"

"Of course." He paused as he looked at Molly. He kissed her cheek and then took Bella's hand.

On the way to the elevator Bella began to speak. "I don't want you to be mad at me so please just listen to me. I spent some time with Edward like you suggested."

"Good! That makes me so happy.I hope that he can finally treat you like a friend. How did that go?"

Bella bit her lip before continuing. "Well, it went. We went out for dinner and then came back to my place. He so drunk that I offered him the guest room. I didn't want him out late in that state."

Carlisle pressed the button to the elevator. It came immediately. They were the only ones occupying it. "That is very thoughtful of you. You always put everyone else ahead of yourself. You are very considerate."

Bella nodded as she continued. "I try. As I was helping him in the guest room, he dropped Advil and I helped him pick it up and he kissed me."

Carlisle's eye widened. "What?"

Bella sheepishly nodded. "He also kissed me again the next day when he wasn't drunk." Carlisle shook his head and let go of her hand. Bella continued. "I think he felt bad about it. Then at that time I got the phone call from the hospital. He tried to talk to me about it in the car but I-"

"He kissed you? Twice?" Carlisle asked again in disbelief. He watched as Bella nodded shamelessly. She looked away from him. Angrily Carlisle began to speak again. "Did you kiss him back?"

Bell looked him frustrated. "Are you serious?"

"Isabella, it's an honest question," Carlisle stated coldly.

Embarrassed, Bella looked down. She didn't want to look him in the eyes. She took a deep breath and began again. She looked into his crystal blue eyes. "I did at first, but then stopped immediately. I was caught off guard. I didn't feel anything and I didn't like it. It was only a few seconds but it didn't feel right." She paused as Carlisle became quiet and looked away from her. Her heart hurt. She took a deep breath and trembled. "Say something?"

In a whisper, Carlisle looked at her in the eyes. "You didn't answer your phone. Were you and Edward together?"

Felling tired, defeated and furious, Bella answered him. "My phone is dead. I didn't think of charging it before I left. I don't even know if I packed my charger. I'm in a hospital visiting my daughter and my brother both could have been killed. My daughter is in a fucking coma I'm sorry if charging my phone wasn't on my list of fucking priorities!" Bella stomped out of the elevator. She began to walk away from him. She stopped and took a few deep breaths before turning back to him. "Do you really think I would do that to you on purpose? And with your own son? It's not something I would ever do on my own and I am sorry it happened. I would never intentionally do something to you to hurt you. Literally, it was a few seconds. I was caught off guard by him. I wish it never happened. I'm sorry it did. It wasn't something I wanted to happen.I was just being honest with you. I thought you knew me better Carlisle."

Realizing that he was just caught up in a moment and she honestly didn't expect or want Edward's advances, Carlisle shook his head. Sheepishly, Carlisle spoke. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I know you would never do anything that terrible to me. It's just, I don't even know." He paused as they both slowed their pace. "Sometimes I don't understand why you are with me. You are so beautiful, so young, so smart. I don't know why you would be with me compared to someone your own age, someone like Edward. I'm thankful you're with me, don't get me wrong, but I just wonder."

Bella sighed. She knew she was emotional and tried explaining things to him rationally. "It was something that just happened. After the second time he tried, he was convinced that I was settling being with you. He told me there was something between him and I. I told him to leave my house and that I didn't want to be with him and I love you. I swear to god I told him that. I love you. I don't want Edward on that level.

"I think Edward wants to be friends. You want us to be friends. I want you in my life and he's your son. I want to get along with him and maybe have a friendship with him. He apologized for it. He is embarrassed. I want an honest relationship with you, which is why I am being upfront and telling you about this. Look where we are. We are in the middle of the hospital. I thought this was important enough to bring up here and now. I love you Carlisle. This was a stupid move on my part. I didn't mean for it to happen and I'm so sorry, but if you are going to get angry or insecure over it, then this isn't going to work. It was a mistake that I have repeatedly apologized for and I won't let it happen again. I was totally caught off guard. Like I said, he's embarrassed that it even happened. I didn't even know what was happening until it did. There, everything is out in the open. If you want to beat a dead horse then leave. If you don't trust me then you can go and I'm sorry Edward called your conference and interrupted you," she snapped then holding her hands to her face she cried.

Carlisle threw his arms around her to comfort her. "Hey, none of that. Come here," he told her as she cried into his chest. He realized that she is emotionally drained. "I'm sorry for everything honey. I guess I'm cranky too and I of course do trust you. Let's not even talk about it anymore. It's over and done with, time to move on. Feel better?" Carlisle asked feeling genuinely bad. Bella was all ready at her breaking point and stressed out. He didn't want to add to it.

Sniffling Bella looks at him. "No? Yes? Maybe?" She stopped and shook her head. "Are we really okay?"

Carlisle kissed her head. He released his arms from around her and placed them on her hips. He looked into her eyes as he spoke. "Don't worry about us, we are great, even better. I'm sorry I over reacted."

Still sniffling, Bella looked up at Carlisle. "I'm sorry I freaked out. I'm just scared about us and Molly and Jacob. I'm stressed out. I wanted to be honest with you. We're really okay?"

"Don't worry about us," he repeated. "There is nothing to worry about here, okay?" She nodded as she looked away. He shook her gently and looked at her. "Hey, look at me. I love you and thank you for your honesty."

"I love you too," Bella whispered. She shook her head as she continued. "I want you to know that I'm not like her. I would never ever hurt you like that."

Carlisle held her tighter and closer. "We're done with that, remember. Esme isn't even part of this equation. It's you and me, okay? I know you aren't like her and would never act like that."

"Okay," Bella responded.

Carlisle placed his arm around her as they walk to the cafeteria.

* * *

The following day Alice and Edward went back to Boston with Zoe. Edward was still cold to Carlisle and didn't speak to him before they left.

Bella did email Dean Cope about her situation and not being able to begin her classes. Carlisle arranged to have a few more days off. He was off until Wednesday because of the conference. He was trying for at least the whole week. He knew Bella would have her mother and Jasper would be checking on her, but he wanted to be there for her. She needed him and he wanted to do whatever she wanted him to do. She hadn't asked about him taking time off, it was something he wanted to do on his own.

By the third day, Jacob found out he needed to begin the first of his surgeries. He had a broken foot, ankle and arm that all needed to be operated on. Bella had gone to visit him a few times throughout the day. She gave Renee a break. Renee would sit and read to Molly. It was something she, Bella and Carlisle took turns doing. Carlisle even found a copy of Silverlicious in the gift shop that he read to her over and over again.

At night Bella slept in the chair next to Molly. She held onto her hand as she rested her head near Molly's. Carlisle slept next to Bella in another chair and held onto her other hand. Neither Bella nor Carlisle slept or even rested well at night. They began to start to bicker more because emotions were running high and they were exhausted.

Bella had woken up a few times in the middle of the night and is throwing up. She and Carlisle were both convinced it's because she wasn't resting properly and wasn't sleeping and eating well. Her body was succumbing to the stress. She still refused to leave Molly's side to go to Jacob's to rest properly.

Early the following morning, Carlisle was awake. He was reading the paper as Bella slept with her head still resting near Molly's. Carlisle looked up as Renee came into the room. She motioned for him to meet her out in the hallway.

After placing the paper down, Carlisle walked out and met Renee in the hallway.

"Good morning. Have you been here long?" Carlisle asked her.

"Morning Carlisle, I just got here. I was up thinking about Bella all last night. She can't stay here another night. She needs a real bed and needs to rest." It was killing Renee on the inside that Bella was making herself so miserable. She needed a bed and a bath.

Carlisle nodded. "I agree with you whole heartily, but as you are probably aware, she is stubborn. She isn't going to move from that spot on her own."

"Oh I know that, believe me. She needs to be talked into it. You have to help me get her to Jacob's, even if it's just for one night."

"What did you have in mind?" Carlisle asked not knowing if he was going to go along with the plan.

Renee explained her thoughts. Carlisle knew that Bella would be angry and hurt, but it was for her own good. He nodded and agreed to play along with Renee. He hoped Bella wouldn't be too angry with him.

Bella woke up about a half hour later. She looked at Molly and kissed her cheek and then looked over at Carlisle who was back reading the paper. "Morning."

Carlisle leaned over and kissed her. "Morning. How did you sleep?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders and leaned back in the chair. "All right I guess. I don't really sleep. I rest my eyes. I mean, I don't feel rested, you know what I mean?"

Carlisle nodded. He knew too well how she was feeling because he was almost feeling the same way. "I do. We should get some food in you."

Bella shook her head. "No, I'm good. I think I have a half of cereal bar around somewhere."

"Bella," Carlisle started. "That isn't a proper breakfast. You need real food."

"Carlisle, I'm fine. Really, don't worry about," Bella said as she was interrupted by the door opening. Renee walked in.

"Good morning Carlisle. Bella, how are you doing baby?" Renee asked as she hugged Bella.

"I'm fine. I just woke up. Did you just get here?"

"No, I've been with Jacob. He is going to have surgery in two days. The poor guy just wants to go home. I don't blame him." She said letting go of Bella. "How is Molly?"

"The same. She hasn't changed, which I guess is good right?" Bella asked looking at Carlisle.

"Of course it is," he answered.

As Renee held Bella's hand, she looked at Bella. "Honey you should really take a walk to-"

"Mom, stop it. I'm not going anywhere."

"It's really nice outside. It's unseasonably warm."

"Mom, I'm not leaving," Bella spoke sternly.

"You need to get something to eat Isabella. You need to shower in a real shower and not sponge bathe in a sink! You need to rest in a bed."

"Enough mom!" Bella raised her voice.

Renee raised her eyebrow and looked at her daughter. "Isabella, you smell. You look like crap and you need to eat. I swear to god you have lost weight." Bella began to cut her mother off but Renee continued. "I know you're angry with me right now and I know you are going through something right now but you need to rest. I'll go back this afternoon and rest up. I will come back here at seven o'clock tonight. At that time I will take over staying with Molly. Carlisle will take you to your brother's and take good care of you. You need this. You aren't a bad mother for wanting to take care of yourself and taking a night to rest on a real bed. Do not argue with me, I'm your mother. It's now eight thirty. You have almost eleven hours before you leave. Spend your time as you wish, but let me tell you this young lady, you will go and rest. Do you understand me?"

Bella was embarrassed. Her mother not only scolded her like a child but she did in front of her boyfriend. Bella looked away from both of them. She stood up and stood by the window. She looked outside. In a soft tone she looked at her mother. She didn't have the energy to argue back. "Fine, you win. Just let me have my time with Molly, please?"

Renee felt sadness. She didn't want to make her daughter feel bad, however, she knew it would be for her own good. "Good. I'm going to see your brother." She said as she walked out of the room.

* * *

When seven o'clock rolled around, Bella found it hard to leave Molly. She wanted to hold her hand in the event that she woke up. She was thankful that Renee was at least going to be with her.

Tiredly, Carlisle held onto Bella as they began to leave. He knew that guilt was eating her up. He knew that she didn't want to leave but he was one of the ones forcing her. They walked outside of the hospital and hailed a cab. As the hospital began to get farther and farther away, tears fell from her eyes. Carlisle pulled her close to his chest. He kissed her temple.

"What if she doesn't wake up? It's been three days and there has been no change in her? I want my baby," Bella cried.

"Shhh, it's okay. I know it seems like an eternity, but honestly honey, this is normal. She will wake up. Her brain just needs more time. She will wake up," Carlisle reassured her.

Bella continued to cry silently as the cab arrived at Jacob's apartment. Carlisle paid the cabbie and then saw how tired Bella was. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

"What are you doing?" She sniffled.

"I know you're tired so I'm going to carry you."

Bella wanted to tell him he was being foolish and ridiculous, but she was too tired to protest. She rested comfortably in his arms as he entered the apartment. Bella told him where the guest room was. Gently he laid her down on the bed.

"Bathroom?"

"Two doors down the hall on the left. The first is a closet." Bella explained. She wasn't going to lie. The bed felt extremely comfortable and she was only sitting up. She couldn't lay down in fear that she would fall asleep immediately.

Carlisle took care of Bella as he promised. He ran her a warm bubble bath. He had thought of everything for her. He had even purchased a bath pillow from the drug store next to the hospital. While Bella soaked and relaxed, Carlisle ordered dinner from an Italian take out restaurant that Jacob had suggested. He told Carlisle what Bella's favorite dish was. Carlisle even took it upon himself to order food for Renee. She would be coming back to the apartment to rest during the day and needed something to eat.

Once the food was delivered, Carlisle set it up and went to check on Bella. He stopped in the laundry room to pull out a towel he had placed in the dryer to get warm. He knocked on the bathroom door and asked Bella if she was ready. He walked over with the warm towel and wrapped Bella up. She went into the guestroom to get changed. Carlisle sat at the table and waited for Bella's return. He slightly disappointed when she returned.

"You're wearing jeans and a sweater. Don't you think that'll be a little uncomfortable to sleep in?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders as she put socks on her feet. "I have to admit that the bath I just took was amazing, thank you. I figured I'd humor mom just a little bit and bathe and get something to eat. I thought we'd go back to the hospital when we were done."

Shaking his head, Carlisle stared at Bella. "No," he simply stated.

"Excuse me? No? No what? You can't tell me what I'm going to do!" Bella snapped back.

Carlisle stood up. He began to speak in a harsh tone. "You have to rest. I don't know how else to explain that to you! Tomorrow, after you've eaten we'll head back to the hospital. As for now, you're going to sit down and enjoy your dinner and then we'll go to bed." Carlisle had never ordered Bella to do anything in their relationship. He spoke sternly to her and it broke his heart. He knew he was doing it for her own good. When she hadn't moved, he raised his voice once more. "Go change, now!"

Bella looked at Carlisle in shock. They had never argued in their relationship. He had never raised his voice to her. She was shocked that he spoke to her using the tone that he did. Bella obeyed Carlisle's wishes. She left the room in silence. She quickly returned and sat at the table.

Carlisle reached across the table and held her hand. Remorse could be seen in his eyes. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I didn't want to do that, but you weren't listening to me. I talked to you nicely but you weren't listening. I love you so much Bella but you have to take care of yourself honey. You need to rest well and eat well. I know you're body is under so much stress. I'm so worried about you. This is the best we can do right now in this circumstance and I want the best for you."

Bella nodded as she brought her fork up to her mouth. She chewed and swallowed. "I know and I'm sorry I'm worrying you. I don't know how to handle all of this. What do you tell the parents of your patients? I feel like someone is sitting on my chest and I can't breath but it's like that all the time, even now. I want her to be okay. I want Molly to wake up and laugh and ask you to read her favorite book. I want her to draw another picture of us with Zoe that you will hang up at work. I want her to get angry at me because you have to work late and can't tuck her in. I want to feel her arms around my neck again," Bella cried..

Carlisle moved his chair to sit next to Bella. "You are doing a good job now, you just have to remember to take care of you. Right now in your state, if Molly woke up tomorrow you wouldn't be able to take care of her. You're exhausted and kind of malnourished. This is the first proper meal you've had since when, Friday night or Saturday afternoon? Today is Monday Bella. You're body can't survive on vending machine food. You can't expect to rest in a chair. If you aren't going to take care of yourself, let me help you. Let your mom in. Let Jasper in and let me in. None of us can make the problem at hand go away. I can't make Molly wake up, but I can hold your hand and hold you. I can get whatever you need or want. I can do whatever you want me to do. I won't leave your side Bella. I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm sorry I've been difficult. I just don't know what I'm doing."

"None of us do hon. That's why we need to be in this together." Carlisle paused as he looked at her plate. He looked up at her and handed her the fork. "Let's eat now."

Bella sighed as she ate. When she finished she rested her head on Carlisle's shoulder. She rubbed his leg lovingly. Carlisle was pleased that Bella finished her meal and looked sleepy. He convinced her to go get ready for bed while he cleaned up dinner. When he walked into the room she was brushing her hair on the bed. He kissed her and got ready for bed himself.

Once situated, Carlisle crawled into bed next to Bella. She leaned back in his arms. "I love you."

"I love you too," Carlisle smiled.

Bella sat up and climbed onto his waist. Carlisle bent his legs to support Bella's back. She reached for his hands and held them as she began to speak. "Thank you, for everything. Not just today, but being here with me. I know I've been really bitchy but I really can't imagine going through this alone. I'm sorry if I haven't treated you well."

"I know," Carlisle replied. "I know you're stressed and I'm hoping you will let me help you through this. There is never any right way. You kind of just go with whatever happens. I want you to be able to lay back and relax until we go back to the hospital."

Leaning forward, Bella kissed Carlisle as she played with the hem of his shirt. They continued to kiss as Bella tried to take the shirt off.

"Bella, no, you should really-"

Bella moved her mouth just enough so she could talk. "You wanted me to lay back and relax. I can't think of a better way to relax than showing you how much I love you and appreciate you."

Carlisle nodded as he let Bella lift the shirt off his body and tossed it on the floor. She quickly added her shirt to the growing pile. The rest of their clothing soon fell into the heap. Slowly and lovingly, Bella showed Carlisle how much she loved him. They explored and worshiped each other's bodies in bliss. When they had been fulfilled, Carlisle wrapped his arms around Bella and kissed her good night. He was about to drift off to sleep when he heard whimpering. He began to rub Bella's back. "What's wrong?"

Bella snuggled closer and rested her head in his chest. "I'm a terrible mother."

"No, Bella, no," Carlisle said as he tried to reassure her as he soothed her hair.

"But I am. While my daughter, my baby girl is dangling somewhere between life and death, I experienced love. I experienced pure ecstasy. What else would you call that? I'm selfish and irresponsible."

"You are wrong. We can talk about this in the morning if you'd like, but we aren't talking about it now. You need to rest and stop tearing yourself apart," Carlisle reassured her as he pulled her close to him. She continued to cry until she was asleep.

* * *

The next morning Bella felt refreshed. She stretched and rolled over. She was surprised when she found the bed empty and cold. She rolled back over and got off the bed. She picked up her yoga pants and t shirt from the previous night and trotted down the hall. She followed the smell of food. She walked into the kitchen and saw Carlisle cooking eggs.

"I've been waiting for you to get up. I'm hungry," Carlisle laughed as he walked over to Bella. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "How'd you sleep?"

Trying to hide her smile, Bella looked at Carlisle and grinned. "I actually did sleep well. You were right. I do feel better. Thank you for talking me into coming back here."

"I would love to take all of the credit, but it was Renee. She told me what she was going to say to you and she felt horrible, but she wanted you to rest. I just followed her steps."

Bella nodded. "Well thank you for going along with her." She noticed containers on the counter as she looked back at him. "What's that for?" she asked as she pointed.

"I thought your mother would be hungry so I made her breakfast. I She ha breakfast and lunch for today. I thought Jacob would too be sick of cafeteria food so I made him some too. Eggs and cheese were the only things he had in his fridge. Which reminds me, I'm going to have to run to the grocery store at some point. There is no food here."

"That sounds like Jacob. He eats out, a lot. He couldn't cook if his life depended on it. Seth and I inherited those genes. Jacob, not so much. He inherited dad's ability to call for take out," Bella laughed as she placed her arms around Carlisle's neck. "That was really nice of you to make stuff for mom and Jake."

"It's the least I can do," Carlisle paused as he heard Bella's stomach growl. He laughed as he continued. "Now, let's get you some food into you and we'll leave."

"What time is it anyway?"

"It's almost ten thirty."

Bella's eyes widened. "Ten thirty? Why did you let me sleep so long?"

"Because you needed to rest. Why don't you take a quick shower and change while I get breakfast ready? I'm all set to go after we eat."

Bella nodded and hurried into the bathroom. She had all ready wanted to be at the hospital by that time. She showered quickly and ate quickly. Soon she and Carlisle were in a cab on their way back to the hospital. They went to visit Jacob first.

They joked and laughed with Jacob. He was extremely appreciative of the breakfast Carlisle made. When Bella left to use the rest room, Jacob looked at Carlisle.

"Thank you man."

"For what? For making you breakfast?" Carlisle asked puzzled.

"You took care of my sister. I knew she wasn't going to leave easily. I know what mom said, she told me. If you weren't there to back her up, Bella would have never left. I feel like I owe you. I owe you a lot actually."

Carlisle shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I love her, I want to take care of her."

Jacob smiled softly. "I owe you a lot too for not giving you a chance. You really love her."

Laughing, Carlisle looked at Jacob. "You know, you two are so much alike that it is a little unnerving. There is no need for apologizes. That's all in the past Jacob, it doesn't matter to me. What matters is here and now. You and I will get to go out for beers at some point and we can laugh at that whole situation, but for right now, it isn't important. We have to focus on getting you and Molly better."

Jacob nodded as he looked at the door. He didn't want Bella to hear this part of the conversation. In a low tone, Jacob shook as he asked, "Honestly, between you and I, do you think Molly is going to wake up?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Jacob nodded his head. Carlisle was dreading this question. He knew what he would say to Bella had she asked. He sighed as he walked closer to Jacob's bed. "I've seen a lot of cases like Molly's. I've seen the patient wake up in a few days and everything is pretty much back to normal by the time they are released. I've seen the side effects of some cases and there is a lot of rehab that goes along with it. Sometimes patients wake up and they have lost use of their body parts. Mental damage sometimes occurs and they can't talk or worse." Carlisle paused. He was forcing tears to stay in his eyes. He went to speak but couldn't. Finally, he looked at Jacob. "I've seen patients whose family had to make the ultimate choice. They had to decide whether or not to keep them on a ventilator. They had to decide to whether to keep feeding tubes in. With the progress, or there lack of, Molly has made, this is my worry. I know we would all be heartbroken and upset if this were to happen, but I think it would kill your sister. I think it would destroy her. Jacob, I'm going to be honest with you, this is my fear. With looking at her chart and seeing the lack of progress, I'm worried. On the other hand, she hasn't started to decline but I worry if that's what's to come. Every case is slightly different and with comas there is no clear way of telling what is going to happen."

Jacob laid back in his bed with his mouth wide open. Tears were threatening to exit his eyes too. He looked at Carlisle. "Thank you for being honest and letting me know this."

Before Carlisle could respond, Bella walked back into the room. "Okay, I think I'm ready to see Molly now. Jacob, will you miss me too much if I leave you for a few hours?"

"No, I'll be fine. Come back and visit though."

"I will be back at some point today," Bella promised as she bent down and kissed Jacob's cheek. The three exchanged goodbyes and left.

Bella held Carlisle's hands as they took the elevator and walked to Molly's room. She knew he and Jacob had talked about something intense but didn't want to ask. She didn't want to upset him even more.

When they entered the room, Renee was sitting on Molly's bed brushing her hair. She was speaking to her as if she was awake and ready to talk back. Bella saw that as a good sign and rushed over but as disappointed when she saw that indeed there was no change. She sat on the other side of the bed and kissed Molly's cheek and held her hand.

Renee reached over and rubbed Bella's back. "It's nice to see you look so rested. You don't smell any more either."

"I know about your plan. I was filled in on it and no, I'm not mad. I'm sorry I was so stubborn."

"No worries honey. I know that you are just stressed out. I talked to Seth. He's going to come here in a few days. He wants to be here for us."

"He's never been to New York. The poor kid won't know where to go," Bella began.

"He's a smart kid Bella. He can get into a cab and come here. It's not a big deal."

Bella shrugged her shoulders. Before she could say a word, Carlisle spoke up. "I will pick him up if that will make you feel better. I have Edward's car because he drove back with Alice. Just tell me where to go and I'll get him."

"Thank you," Bella smiled at him. She then changed the subject. "Would you mind bringing us something to drink? I'm so parched.

"No, of course. Renee, can I pick you up something?"

"No thank you. I'm going to gather my things and then get going back to Jacob's to rest. If I don't see you when you get back, thank you for taking care of her."

Carlisle nodded as he ducked out of the room. Renee walked over to Bella and pulled her into her arms. "Did you really rest and sleep well last night?" Bella nodded as tears emptied from her eyes. "If you rested then why are you crying?"

"I went back and ate a good meal and slept with the man I love. I felt safe and protected while my daughter laid in a hospital bed fighting for her life. I'm a terrible mother."

"Oh Bella, isn't that a little dramatic? You aren't a horrible mother. No matter what is going on with Molly you are certainly allowed to have a moment or two of peace."

"Not while my baby is in here. I just feel so guilty."

"Well, you shouldn't. You are entitled to it. Don't feel bad honey. Nothing changed last night so you not being here and being able to rest was all right. You know if anything happened I would have called you, right?"

"Of course I do." Bella sat like a child in her mother's arms for a few more moments. She promised to be back later that evening.

Carlisle returned shortly after Renee's departure. He stayed with Bella for a little while before he left to go food shopping. He said he'd be back as soon as he was finished.

Bella sat with Molly, talking with her and reading with her. She wondered down to a library the pediatric floor held and picked out The Little Mermaid DVD. She walked back to Molly's room and played it on the lap top Carlisle left for her. She rested her head shortly before she fell to sleep.

"Hey, are you awake?" A voice asked Bella.

She lifted her head and saw Jasper standing over her. "I must have dozed off. How are you?"

"I'm good. I came to visit Jake before his surgery tomorrow, but he is having some tests done I thought I'd stop by to see how you and the princess are doing."

"The same on both accounts."

"Okay, now tell me again how you are doing without lying."

Bella laughed. "You've always known me better than anyone else Jazz. I've been terrible. I'm scared what the outcome of all of this will be. I think Carlisle knows something about this and refuses to tell me. He has dealt with this before at work and he knows something more, I know it. At the same time I can't be mad at him because he's here with me. He's literally held my hand and walked me through this. I don't know where I'd be without him."

"Where is the good doctor now?"

"He's out food shopping. Mom is sleeping at Jake's. Do you know that she talked me into taking turns sleeping at Jacob's and here? When she's at Jacob's I'm here and when she's here I'm resting?"

"She told me she was going to try. I'm glad she succeeded. You need to rest."

"I'm so tired of hearing that." Bella smiled as she changed the subject. "So Alice."

Jasper replied with a chuckle. "Alice, yes."

"You like her, a lot. You guys are moving fast, aren't you?"

"I like to take after you."

"I'm not moving three states to share an apartment with someone I barely know."

"That isn't fair. You know I put in for the transfer before I met her. We talk all the time on the phone. We even face time. She's here just about every weekend. We aren't moving that fast you know."

"I know, just let me do some teasing, please?" Bella paused. "She's really nice Jazz. She's sweet and kind and so not like anyone else you have dated."

"Hey! They haven't been that bad. She is sweet and kind. I love her. I mean head over heels. My heart breaks when we can't be together. God, I sound so much like a chick right now. Don't let your brother know about this conversation. Or Em. Oh god, Emmett would never let me hear the end of it."

"Your secret is safe with me, no worries."

Jasper nodded. He promised to visit again before he left. He also said he was going to stay at the hospital while Jacob had surgery the following day.

That evening Bella and Renee got into another argument. Renee came to relieve Bella and let her go back and rest at the apartment. Bella refused. Bella felt she should stay because she is Molly's mother. She promised to go back the next night, she just wanted to stay with her. After Renee spoke to Carlisle, Jasper and Jacob, Bella was convinced that she needed to go and rest again.

At the apartment, Carlisle ran another hot bath for her. He joined her in the tub. He gently washed her body and lovingly washed her hair. He took care of her. When she was finished, Carlisle handed her a robe and told her to meet him in the bedroom when she was dried. She followed his wishes.

When she walked into the bedroom there was soft music playing. The lights were dimmed and candles and flowers were all around. He told her to lay down on her stomach and to relax. He gave her a full body massage. He used the lotion that was recommended at the store he stopped at after the food shopping. When he was finished, he left her to get dressed and he made them dinner.

After dinner, the two relaxed and watched TV. Bella laid comfortably in his arms. He got up to answer his phone.

"Hi Edward, how are you? How are your classes going?" Carlisle asked as he gently released Bella. He stood up and walked out of the room. He wanted her to rest and didn't want to disturb her.

"School is fine. How is Bella?" Edward asked coldly.

Carlisle explained that there was no change in Molly and updated him on Jacob's prognosis. Before he could ask another question, Edward hung up the phone, without even saying good bye. Carlisle assumed that he was stressed with his last semester. He also wondered if Esme had said something to him. Carlisle also remembered how Bella said he was most likely embarrassed about their kiss. He wasn't going to push it.

He placed his phone on the kitchen table and went back to the living room and saw Bella fast sleep. She was using his jacket as a pillow. He lifted her carefully and carried her to bed. When he too was in bed he wrapped his arms around her, kissed her forehead and held her close.

* * *

The next morning Carlisle and Bella met Renee and Jasper in the cafeteria for breakfast. Jacob went into surgery a little earlier than expected. Bella was disappointed when she didn't get a chance to wish him luck.

Renee was in the middle of telling a childhood story about Bella, Jacob and Jasper when Bella looked up. Her stomach turned in knots as Molly's nurse walked closer to her. At first Bella thought maybe it was her break and she was just getting something to eat. The nurse stopped at their table.

As the sinking feeling took over her body, Bella looked at the nurse as she spoke. "Ms. Swan, you need to come upstairs now. There have been some changes and we need to discuss things with you."


	28. Chapter 28

Author's Note:

Another update in a reasonable amount of time! Thank you all for sticking with me. Thank you for the new adds.

Now, let's find out what that nurse wanted Bella for!

Thank you again!

-Lisa

* * *

Chapter Twenty Eight

Bella left the cafeteria. She felt like she was flying up the stairs to Molly's room. She never felt her feet touch the floor. She had made it to Molly's floor before feeling a tap on her shoulder. She turned and looked at Jasper behind her.

"Bella, slow down. You aren't in this alone. You aren't going into that room by yourself. Just slow down, okay?"

Bella shook her head. "No, keep up with me. Let's go," she said as she opened the door and slipped out of the stairwell and onto the floor. As she rushed to Molly's room, she saw her mother and Carlisle get off of the elevator. Bella acknowledged them without saying a word. She paused as she stopped in front of Molly's closed door. She took a breath and entered. The curtain around Molly's bed was pulled. Bella felt a pit in her stomach. Another nurse turned around as she looked at Bella.

"You're going to have to wait a moment outside."

Shaking her head, Bella looked at the nurse. "We were told to come up here as soon as possible and-"

"You'll have to wait outside," the nurse repeated in a stern voice.

Carlisle placed an arm around Bella and walked her out. The four stared at each other in utter silence as they waited for what seemed like almost an eternity for the nurse to exit the room. When she did she stopped in front of Bella. "Are you Bella Swan?"

Shaking her head, Bella looked at the nurse. "Yes I am."

"Then if I were you I'd go on in there. I'm sorry if I startled you, but I was changing her line and giving her some medication. You've been asked for repeatedly so I won't keep you anymore," the nurse said as she smiled and walked past Bella and her family.

Slowly and still holding Carlisle's hand Bella was the first to enter the room. She walked over to the bed. Disappointment rang through her body. She walked over to the bed and stared at Molly. Everything looked as she left her. She looked at the machines and then looked at Carlisle. "Do they look all right to you? Does anything look different?"

As Carlisle walked over to the machines, a soft moan was heard from the bed.

"Mommy?" Molly called with her eyes shut.

Bella sat on her bed side and held her hand. Tears streamed from her eyes and trickled down her cheek. "Oh baby, I'm right here. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

With effort, Molly opened her eyes. She began to panic as she looked at her mother. "Mommy, it hurts so bad."

Gripping her hand tighter, Bella was alarmed as she spoke to Molly. "What hurts baby? Tell me."

Molly was tearful as she spoke. "Everything. My head hurts and my belly. It all hurts."

"Shhhh, you'll be all right. I promise you will get better baby. You will be okay," Bella repeated as she stroke Molly's hair. She fought her own tears back.

"Mommy, what happened to me?" Molly asked confused.

Bella wasn't able to find the words to explain to her daughter what had happened to her. She could no longer hold back her tears. Renee stepped in and offered an explanation. "You and Uncle Jacob were driving when a big truck drove into Uncle Jacob's car."

Molly began to panic. Tears left her eyes too as she looked at her grandmother. "Where's Uncle Jake? Is he okay? Did he go with Daddy and Pop Pop?"

Renee began to sooth her. "Shhh, honey, shhhh. No, Uncle Jake is okay. He's fine. The doctors are fixing him up right now. He has some broken bones but will be okay."

Hesitating, Molly spoke again. "Am, am I going to be okay?

Offering a smile, Renee looked Molly in the eye. "I think you are honey."

Quietly, Molly observed her mother before asking. "If I'm gonna be okay then why is mommy crying?"

Laughing with tears blurring her vision, Bella kissed Molly's forehead. "I was so worried about you Molly. You were sleeping for a long time and I didn't know when you'd wake up."

Knowing her mother would never lie to her, Molly's chocolate brown eyes found her mother's as she repeated her question. "Mommy, am I going to be okay?"

"Yes , you will honey. You'll probably be in the hospital for a little while before we can go home."

"Am I at Carlisle's hospital?" Molly asked knowing that Carlisle took care of children. "He took care of me before."

Bella shook her head as she pointed behind her. "No but you know what? Carlisle is here. He's standing back there."

As Carlisle came closer to the bed, Molly looked up at him. "Are you my doctor?"

"No I'm not Molly. You have a nice doctor who is taking really good care of you."

Molly sighed. "Maybe but it isn't you." Molly squinted her eyes and looked back at Bella. "Jasper's here too?"

"Of course I'm here too princess. Alice and Edward were her too but they had to get back to Boston."

"And Uncle Seth is coming in tomorrow," Renee added.

"Wow," Molly began as she took a deep breath. "That is nice of them."

Bella squeezed Molly's hand again. "It is. Everyone was worried about you and Uncle Jake."

"Mommy," Molly began before she began to sob and her body began to shake "It hurts so bad. Make it stop Mommy. Make it go away."

Bella didn't know what to do. She looked at her mother who was soothing Molly. Molly's cries and please filled Bella's head. Carlisle spoke up which forced her back into reality.

"I'll go and get the nurse," he said walking towards the door.

Bella let go of Molly's hand and walked after him. She began to whisper. "No Carlisle, they'll just give her medicine to make her sleep again." Choking back on her tears yet again, she looked up at Carlisle. "If they do that, will she wake up again?"

"Yes. They'll give her something which more than likely put her back to sleep, but it's a good thing. It'll help her body heal," Carlisle began to explain. He looked at her lovingly as he lifted her chin. "Bella, she will be okay. I'll talk to the doctor about what meds I would dispense and see what her course of action is. Molly won't be in harm's way, I promise the worse of it is over now."

"Mommy, it hurts. Help me, please? It hurts," Molly said balling.

Bella looked from Molly. The tears began to be unleashed. She then focused on Carlisle. "Fine, go get a nurse please."

Quickly Carlisle existed the room in search of a nurse. A few short minutes later, a nurse walked in with a syringe. She gave Molly some medication through her IV. Soon Molly was back to sleep. Bella looked up and saw Jasper hanging in the background while Renee still stayed at Molly's side. All three of them over heard Carlisle's conversation with the doctor.

"I'm telling you that you need to do one more scan. It could be a waste of time but there is a slight chance that something might be wrong in her brain. I would do that first thing in the morning. I would also-"

Dr. Laurent cut him off. "With all due respect Dr. Cullen, this isn't your hospital. Please step down off your high horse and look around. I do things differently around her. This is my floor that I am in charge of and I call the shots. You aren't Molly's primary care physician nor are you a legal parent or guardian and there for I can no longer discuss this case with you and I won't."

Carlisle's tone changed from talking shop to stern. "Dr. Laurent, let me tell you one thing. Those people in the room may not be related to me by law or even marriage, but they are my family. That little girl and her mother are my life. They are important to me. Bella is looking to me for my advice and my expertise and you know what? She will get it. I'm not on a power trip or a moral high horse as you put it, I'm looking out for the ones that I love. I know my girlfriend needs a peace of mind when it comes to the current state of the medical well being of her daughter. If can do that for her then I will. Molly has medical insurance so she is covered for the scan."

Taking a deep breath, Dr. Laurent looked at Carlisle. "Please tell Bella I will be in touch with her later today to schedule an appointment for the test as well as others just as a precaution."

"Thank you," Carlisle simply said before he reentered the room. Soon Jasper and Renee excuse themselves to go see Jacob. Carlisle pulled a chair over to Bella and held her hand. She leaned into him and she too closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. She smiled as she thought that Carlisle was truly her knight in shining armor.

* * *

The next day Molly was wheeled out of her room to have a laundry list of tests done. Bella was unable to go with her for a lot of them. As Molly was pushed out, Renee excused herself and went back to Jacob's to rest. Carlisle left to pick up Seth from the airport. Bella was on her own. She was gathering her purse to walk down to the cafeteria as she began to experience nausea again. She hurried to the bathroom and emptied the entire contents of her breakfast into the bathroom. When she was done, she began to cry. She wasn't feeling like herself and couldn't take the throwing up and her body's stress any more. She had only felt like this one other time. Right after Michael died and when she found out she was pregnant with Molly her body was in total shambles. She didn't get it back to completely normal until after Molly was born. That was the last time her body felt that kind of stress.

Wait a minute. She thought to herself. Pregnant? No way, not now. I can't be, Bella said in her head. She was freaking out. She took a deep breath as she rested her head against the cool tile of the wall. It took her several minutes before she formulated a plan.

Bella decided that she was going to walk to the drug store next to the hospital and get a pregnancy test. There was no point of second guessing what was wrong with her. If the test came out negative then she knew it was stress playing with her body. If it was positive that would be a whole other issue.

Bella took her time in the store. She gathered coloring books, paper and crayons and markers for Molly hoping that she would soon have enough energy to partake in some of her favorite activities. She browsed the store until she reached the family planning aisle. She took a deep breath and picked up two tests and quickly made her way to the front of the store to pay for her items. She shoved the purchased good into her big purse and began to walk back towards the hospital. She slowed down when she heard her name. She turned and got nervous.

"Hey, you're outside!" Carlisle said as he kissed her cheek. "It's good to see you out here."

Bella smiled. "Molly's tests were going to be a while and Jacob was sleeping so I thought I'd go for a little walk. I bought Molly somethings to do when she feels like it."

"That's great. I dropped Seth off before I parked the car so he should probably be looking for Jacob's room now. He's a good kid," Carlisle commented.

"Seth is as good as they come. He is a lot like our father in that sense. I can't wait to see him."

"Well then, come on," Carlisle smiled as he reached for her hand. They walked into the building together making chit chat about nothing in particular.

When they entered Molly's room, she still wasn't back from her tests. Bella stood and looked out the window in a daze. Carlisle walked over and reached for her from behind. He rested his hands at her stomach. "What are you thinking about?"

Bella remained silent for a few more seconds. Without turning around, she spoke to Carlisle. "If the tests came back all right, then Molly will be released tomorrow or the next day. Do you really think she is well enough to travel? I can't picture her comfortable in a car or train or even a plane. I don't want her to be in any more pain than she all ready is."

"I think it will be perfectly safe for her to travel home, but if you are uncomfortable with that though then we could always stay for a few days at Jacob's," Carlisle said trying to reassure her.

Bella nodded as she offered a humorless chuckle. "Isn't a bit crowded over there, isn't it? I mean it wasn't that bad before but now that Seth's here, it just doesn't seem big enough."

"That's an easy fix. You, Molly and I can get a hotel room. That way she can still rest up and you can still come and visit Jacob and have time to visit with your mom and Seth too."

Breaking into tears Bella looked at him. "You'd stay with us?"

"If you want me to, of course I will."

"What about your job? You've been here for almost a week as it is. Aren't you going to get into trouble?" Bella asked concerned.

Shaking his head, Carlisle replied. "No. I have two weeks. If I need more I can call in. Don't worry about that. There is no way I could be focusing on work with you and Molly here like this."

"You've done so much for us Carlisle. I don't think I could ever begin to repay you."

"Then don't. I'm here because I want to be. I couldn't imagine being far away from you at this time." He paused to situate himself so he was standing in front of her. He pulled her into a hug as he smoothed her hair. He kissed her check and tried to make her stop crying. When she had stopped, he looked in to her big brown eyes. "Are you okay?"

Bella laughed. "Given the circumstances I'd say I've been better. Right now I'm fine. I think I'm just tired." And over emotional and possibly pregnant.

"I really don't like seeing you like this. I know it's stupid to say considering where and why we are here but I wish you'd stop stressing out. You worry me like this. I've seen changes in you too. You've been different."

"Different?" Bella asked alarmed. "Different how?" Did he know about her fear of being pregnant?

"There you go again. Just calm down baby, please?" Carlisle wrapped his arms loving around Bella. "I know you are stressed. Stress has a way of messing with you. I want you to know that the hardest part with Molly is over now. She woke up. Yes she is in pain and hurts, but the best part of it all is she is alive. She's going to be fine. We'll be able to bring her home in a few days. Before we go home, I'll book a hotel room for us to just rest in. I want to let you know something though, I am sending you to a spa for the afternoon when she is released." Bella tried to interrupt him but he spoke over her. "Isabella, you need to relax and calm down. I'm not accepting no as an answer either. I'll watch Molly and we'll have a movie night or something. If it's nice out and she's feeling up to it, I'm sure the hotel will have wheel chairs and I will take her out for a walk. Don't worry about her. Once she is released, put the focus back on taking care of yourself." Carlisle raised his hand to stroke Bella's check. Tears began to come down her cheek again. His voice broke with emotion as he spoke. "Bella, I'm so worried about you."

Speaking in a broken voice, Bella look up at him. "You've done so much for us all ready. I could never ask you to do more."

"Well it's a good thing you aren't asking then. This is the best I can do for you right now. I know it's not enough, but it's something."

"Carlisle, it's plenty. It's more than enough. It's more than I could ever think someone would do for me, for us."

Rubbing her back to soothe her, Carlisle smiled. "It's so easy to do things for you. You do so much for everyone else you deserve something too. I love you and I love Molly. You both have become my world, my life. I want to do what I can for you both."

Standing on her tip toes, Bella kissed Carlisle's lips. She began to think how he had only been in her life for just shy of four months. All ready she couldn't imagine her life without him or being with anyone else. She thought it was possible to love him more than she had loved Michael. Her feelings were stronger and more passionate. It was just different. Carlisle had become her rock. He grounded her and helped steer her through things when she needed it. As he held her, she closed her eyes. She tried to imagine a permanent life with him. He had proven more than once that he loved her and Molly. With her eyes closed she pictured him pushing her high on a swing. They could work as a family, they were all ready practicing. She tried to imagine a baby placed into the picture. Carlisle had said on more than one occasion that he wanted more children, but how would he feel if she was pregnant? Would this be the right time? As she continued to think she closed her eyes tightly.

She was in her own world as she felt lips on her forehead. Carlisle spoke in a broken voice. "Just let me take care of you Bella, that's all I want to do."

* * *

The evening following Molly's battery of tests, Bella opted to stay at the hospital with Molly. She was due to be released either in the morning or the day after. Renee kissed Molly and then Bella. Carlisle offered to walk her downstairs since Seth was staying a little longer to visit with Jacob. Bella got up to walk her mother to the door.

In tears, Molly began to speak. "Mommy, don't leave me. I don't want to be here all by myself. Stay with me mommy."

"I'm not going anywhere honey. I'm just walking grandma and Carlisle to the door. I'll be right there in a minute or two." Bella promised as she hugged her mother. Carlisle promised to come back soon. No one predicted that Jasper was leaving at the same time as Renee and he offered to escort her home. Carlisle stood outside the door and was about to enter as her heard Molly and Bella talking.

Bella situated herself on Molly's bed and held her hand. Molly looked at her mother and took a deep breath. "Were you really worried about me?"

Laughing nervously, Bella looked at her daughter. "Molly Michelle, how could you even ask that? Of course I was worried about you. I didn't leave your side, well, I did but only because Grandma and Carlisle said I needed to rest, but grandma was here with you. You were never alone baby. I went back to Uncle Jake's and slept, but then I came right back here to be with you.

Feeling exhausted, Molly let out a yawn. "Has Carlisle been here too the whole time too?"

"Yes he has."

"Really really?"

Nodding and smiling, Bella looked at Molly. "Really really!"

Molly was silent for a moment before she looked up at Bella. "Mommy?"

"Yes baby?"

Letting out another long yawn, Molly simply said, "I told you so."

Laughing again, Bella looked at her daughter as she tucked her in. She knew that sleep was pending. "All right, what did you tell me Molly?"

"I told you that," Molly paused to let another yawn escape her mouth. "Carlisle was our prince. He loves us Mommy. We are lucky he is in our lifes."

Seeing that Molly was about to fall sleep, Bella kissed her cheek. She knew the child was right. At a time not expected, Carlisle literally came in and swept Bella off her feet. "You're right baby. Now you should just rest honey. Rest and sleep so you can get better and we can go home," Bella told her as she got comfortable in the chair next to the bed. She stroked her cheek until she fell asleep.

Bella leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes too. She opened them briefly when she heard the door open and watched Carlisle come in. He had a grin on his face that he couldn't hide. He never told Bella he had overheard the conversation, but he also couldn't hide the smirk on his face. He pulled a chair close to Bella and kissed her cheek. He thought about what Molly had said to Bella. He was more than happy to play the role of the prince helping Bella find her happily ever after.

Soon sleep consumed Bella too. He couldn't sleep. He was reading when Molly woke up mumbling.

"Molly, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked in a quiet tone. He reached down and held her hand.

"It's my head. It really really hurts. It's-Carlisle?" Molly asked confused.

Carlisle couldn't help but laugh as the child recognized him. "Yes Molly. I'm right here with you. Mommy is sleeping in the chair next to the bed. Do you want me to call the nurse to give you some medicine?"

Shaking her head, she looked at him. "No. I don't like the medicine. It makes me feel funny and I just sleep, but my head really, really hurts."

"You hit it hard honey. It should start to feel better soon."

Molly inhaled as she looked at her mother sleeping. She then looked up at Carlisle again. "Is my mommy really okay? She looks so tired."

Carlisle hid his smile this time. Molly was so perceptive, just like Bella that it was uncanny. "Your mommy was just very, very worried about you. You were sleep for so long that she didn't know when you were going to wake up and that scared her."

"I know that she said you aren't my doctor but you know things." Molly stopped to gather her thoughts. "Am I gonna be okay?"

"You are going to get well and be better really soon Molly. In a couple of days we'll be able to go home."

"Are you lying to me? Sometimes grownups lie to kids."

"I promise you Molly I'm not lying to you."

Speaking quietly, she fiddled with her blanket before looking up at him. "Were you worried about me too?"

Without realizing it, tears flooded Carlisle's eyes too. His voice wasn't the tone of a friend or her mother's boyfriend. It was genuine and fatherly. "Yes. I was scared for you Molly. I was scared you were going to stay asleep and we might not ever be able to talk to you again."

Molly let out a yawn and looked at Carlisle. Her big brown eyes were a reflection of her mother's. "I'm glad you found us."

"Me too Molly. I'm so happy to have you and your mom in my life."

Molly was quiet for a while. Carlisle had thought she had fallen back to sleep. He was about to release her hand when she spoke up again. "You know Carlisle, I have never had a daddy before. I have my Uncle Jake and my Uncle Seth and Uncle Emmy and Jasper. I had a Pop Pop too before he died, but my daddy died before I even knew him. You feel like a daddy to me. I love you."

With emotion finally washing over his body, Carlisle cried as he kissed the child on her forehead. "I love you too Molly. I love you so much."

Molly sat up slowly and reached for him. She didn't want a hug; she wanted to wipe the tears from his face. When she had succeeded, she smiled. "Goodnight."

"Good night Molly. Get some rest. I'll see you in the morning."

"Carlisle?" Molly whispered.

"Yes?"

"Can you hold my hand until I fall asleep?"

Nodding his head, he smiled. "Of course I can."

* * *

At three thirty in the morning, Bella woke up. She looked over at Carlisle asleep too. He held Molly's hand. The vision made her smile. It was just like the time when they had fallen sleep on the couch. She stood up and grabbed her purse. She had to go to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, she reached into her purse and grabbed the two boxes she had purchased earlier in the day. She read the directions thoroughly twice before she used them. She sat back on the toilet when she was done and took a deep breath. All there is to do now is to wait.


	29. Chapter 29

Author's Note:

Trying to get motivated. I have to go to the dentist soon. I've been having horrible tooth pain, so bad that I haven't slept in two days and I have visited the ER once. I have a huge phobia of the dentist. Hope whatever they do is magic. I can't go through this pain any more. Ugh.

I'm off my soap box now! Thank you all for reading as well as commenting and adding the story to your favorite lists. I appreciate it!

Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

-Lisa

* * *

Chapter Twenty Nine

Two weeks after Molly was released and home from the hospital life went back to normal. Carlisle, Bella and Molly ended up staying in New York for four days after her Molly's release. Bella had felt guilty about going back home and leaving Jacob in the hospital, however, Renee stayed with him. Seth was also staying for a few days to help out too.

Bella had received an email from the dean that she was able to do an independent study for the credits of the classes that she would be missing. Dean Cope herself promised to check with her and act as her advisor since the circumstances were a little different. The dean also questioned Bella's grade in Esme's class and asked why it was so low. Bella admitted to the dean that she hadn't received her report card in the mail. The dean promised to send her another copy and then discuss what the grade was and then schedule a conference to discuss it. This worried Bella.

To make things worse, Bella didn't know whether or not she was pregnant. One test had been positive while the other came back negative. She had made an appointment to go to the doctors once Molly was back in school and Carlisle was back to work and she had time to herself. Bella decided to still keep her suspicions to herself as she didn't want to make Carlisle angry or sad if she wasn't with child.

When Carlisle went back to work, things got tiresome. He was able to take a week off and stay with Bella and Molly during the recovery. Now he was working doubles trying to make up for the time he was gone. He felt he owed it to his co workers who helped him out. Molly also returned to school the same day.

Several days later, Bella was uptight. She and Molly had a fight because Molly missed Carlisle. He was working so much and so late that he usually went back to his house to sleep and then back to work. Zoe had even taken residence at Bella's. Her day didn't get any better once she received her report card in the mall. She scanned over her other four grades, seeing she had all A's and one B. When her eyes found the grade from Esme's art class, her jaw fell open. She shook her head and cried as she read, "F." She had picked up her phone to call Edward to talk to him about the grade when she received a text.

_I'm so sorry honey but I have to cancel the trip to Vermont. I know you have been looking forward to it, but I have to take someone else's shift. I hope you understand and know that I promise to make it up to you. I love you-C_

Although frustrated and angry, Bella understood. Carlisle sacrificed a lot to be there for Bella while Molly was sick. She owed him a lot. She also misses him. Since he had gone back to work she hadn't slept with him or spent time with him.

Molly had also become unbearable. She screamed at Bella and was moody because Carlisle wasn't there. For the first time ever Bella had to use time outs with Molly. Bella tried her hardest to explain that he was with her while Molly was sick and he had to make up for the time he was away from work. Molly, being four, didn't understand and was angry. She just missed him.

By the following week, life seemed to be back to normal. Carlisle had made a few appearances at Bella's, which made Molly much happier. He still had to work a crazy schedule for the next week or so. He didn't spend the evening and Bella missed their closeness. Not so much the intimacy of their relationship, just the physicality of him holding her and being with both her and Molly.

After walking Molly to school on morning, Bella left for the doctor's. She explained her symptoms to her doctor. Her doctor did believe she was either pregnant or it was her body recovering to stress. She explained how the symptoms of stress can sometimes be similar to pregnancy but they'll take the test and the doctor will call her back as soon as she can.

That afternoon Edward came over for lunch to discuss her grade. He was feeling a boat load of guilt. He hadn't talked to Bella about his conversation with Molly. He was wondering if Bella had any inkling to what was going on. He knocked and thought about how his father was lying not only to Bella but to everyone around him. His thoughts were interrupted when Bella answered the door.

"Hey Edward, come on in," Bella said letting him into her house. "Molly made you a card to thank you for the balloons you sent her. I think she might have a crush on you."

Edward offered a smile. "She's a sweet girl. I'm glad I could make her happy and smile. How is she doing?"

"You succeeded my friend with making her happy. Too bad she isn't here. She'd be so disappointed that she didn't see you. She is doing well, thank you."

Edward nodded and was quiet as he sat on the couch. "I have no idea what is going on with my mother. That grade you have is bogus. There is no way you earned a F."

"I know. My lowest grade was a B-, right?"

"Nope, according to my emails that I went back and reread, the lowest grade was actually a solid B. You should have at least an A in the class, if not an A plus because we drop the lost grade. According to my grades that I have for class participation, homework, tests and papers, it comes out to be a ninety four point six. That's a pretty damn good grade. You work hard for it."

"Not really, this stuff is easy for me, but still, I know I didn't earn that other grade."

"I think it is time we go see Dean Cope. She needs to know what is going on. I'll go with you, I promise. If you need me to bring all of this stuff then I will."

"Thanks Edward. Maybe I will email her later and talk to her."

Bella was making lunch when Edward followed her into the kitchen. Silence filled the two until Edward spoke up. "How are things going between you and dad?"

Nodding, Bella looked at him. "Good, a little stressed out right now because he is working so much. He is making up time that he took off to be with Molly and I after the accident. I understand that he has to work. I'm just being selfish. I miss him. Molly misses him. We want our normal back."

"Really, nothing has changed?"

"Nope. He is coming home earlier for dinner tonight. I can't wait and Molly is certainly excited."

Edward sat in silence. He was dying. He was trying to organize the thoughts in his head so they would be articulate. Finally, he looked at Bella. "We have to talk about something important."

Bella looked at Edward with concern. "What's wrong Edward? Is it you or Alice?"

"No, it's nothing like that, it's something else." Edward combed his unruly hair with his hand and tugged at it as he looked at Bella. He saw the worry in her eyes. Before he could say another word, Bella began to speak.

"Edward, we've been over this a lot. I just don't have those same feelings for you. I'm sorry. I don't have them now and don't think I ever will. You are a great person who has gotten burnt by a lot of people and I'm sorry for that. You will find someone you love and shares your love in return. For our sake and the sake of your father I would really like to work on a friendship. It's important all around. I don't know if you-"

"Bella , this isn't about that. My father is sleeping with someone else."

Bella stared at Edward intently for a moment before she began to laugh with disgust. Here disgust turned to anger. "Are you really that childish? You've reverted to lying? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Edward shook his head. "I'm not lying. Do you remember when you tried calling dad in Utah and couldn't get in touch with him?"

"He said the reception was patchy and wasn't that good."

"I called him and a woman answered the phone."

Sarcastically, Bella rolled her eyes and looked at Edward. "Right. And what was this home wreckers name?"

"Tanya."

Chills broke out over her body. She swallowed hard as she placed the knife with mustard into the kitchen sink. "Tanya?" she asked in a broken whisper.

Edward nodded. "She knew a lot about you. She said she knew you had a daughter and you had, well, a lot of baggage. She knew that I was into music and going to school for it. Alice was good with kids. She kind of seemed like she knew things. She also said dad was going to break up with you," he explained in a soft tone.

"I don't believe you Edward. He wouldn't do that. Why would he do that? He's usually here with Molly and I. How did you end up talking to Tanya?"

"She answered his phone while he was passed out from drinking. I think she might have said he had too much wine or something. I heard him snoring away."

Before Bella could answer her phone beeped alerting her to a new text message. She shook her head as she read it out loud.

_I'm so sorry I have to cancel dinner for tonight. I was looking forward to sitting down with you and Molly. I have to work late again and can't get out of it. I'm going to try and make it up to you and Molly and have dinner at my house tomorrow night. I'll text you more details tomorrow. I know you're disappointed and I'm sorry honey. I'm too –XOXO_

Turning and looking up at Edward, she ran towards him with clenched fists and began to hit him. She yelled at Edward. "You are a liar, you know that? You are a fucking lair Edward Cullen," she yelled as she continued to hit him. She kept hitting him until she began to cry. Edward wrapped his arms around her and held her as tears emptied from her eyes. Before speaking again, she shook her head. She was laughing with a disgusted tone in her voice. "I wonder what he sees in her. I wonder if he is really working or if he is really going to Vermont with her." Bella stopped speaking and began to sob in Edward's arms.

"Shhhh," he whispered. "I'm so sorry Bella. I wanted to tell you sooner, but with Molly in the hospital I didn't want to upset you even more. Shhhhhh."

"Maybe you're wrong," she cried. "Maybe you misunderstood something."

"I don't think so. She kind of sounded like she knew things. I heard snoring in the background too. I know my dad snores when he is exhausted or if he is drunk. She talked like she knew him from a while ago but I don't remember a Tanya at all. He never spoke about her."

Swallowing, she looked at the floor. "They were, well, 'friendly" for a long time, a couple of years I think. They became, ummm, 'friend' after his divorce from your mother."

Shocked, Edward crunched his face in confusion. "Dad had a fuck buddy?"

"Essentially, yes I guess that was what she was. Now it sounds like there is more."

"I would expect this from my mother but never in a million years would I expect my dad to act like this."

Bella walked over to the counter and threw her lunch into the trash. She had lost her appetite. She threw the few dirty dishes into the dish washer and began to cry. Tears of sorrow weren't escaping but instead rage. Rage rang all over her body. She then looked over at Edward. He looked genuinely sorry and sad. "Could you do me a favor tomorrow?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Could you and Alice watch Molly tomorrow for the night? Maybe Alice can keep her and take her shopping or something."

"I-I could take her. Alice is in New York with Jasper. They are packing him up. She is coming home tomorrow morning."

"Is it too much to take her over night? Will you be all right with her that long?"

"Sure, she's easy. I can make her pink pancakes, I know she likes them." Edward paused as he looked at Bella. "What will you be doing?"

Bella bit her lip before looking at Edward. She spoke very coldly. "I'm ending it with your father."

* * *

After Edward had left and Molly was home, she was in a great mood. When they entered the door of the house, things quickly turned south.

"When is Carlisle going to be here? He said he'd help me make the mashed potatoes for dinner."

Bella took a deep breath. "Honey, Carlisle had to work late again tonight."

Shaking her head, Molly spoke again in a stern voice. "No! He promised he'd be here tonight for dinner and he'd read me a new book he bought for me."

"I'm sorry honey, he isn't coming over tonight. Do you want to take Zoe for a walk in a little bit? She'll need to go potty."

"No! I want Carlisle!" Molly yelled.

"I'm sorry, he isn't here right now. You have me."

Molly shook her head and began to run up the stairs. She stopped and turned to stare at Bella. "Why are you so mean? Why do you make everyone go away?"

"Molly, I don't know what you mean."

"You made my daddy go away and you made Pop Pop go away. Now you made Carlisle go away! You're mean and I hate you!" Molly yelled as she ran up the stairs before slamming her bedroom door shut.

At first Bella sank into the couch and cried. Molly had never expressed any of those feelings before. She never blamed Bella for Mike or her father's deaths. The pain stabbed her like a knife. Bella felt hopeless. She felt that she couldn't do anything right. She prayed that she wasn't pregnant. Raising Molly by herself was enough but she couldn't handle two children. Even with help it would be impossible.

When she composed herself, Bella climbed the stairs and knocked on Molly's door. She could hear the child crying. "Can I come in?"

"Okay," the child whimpered. Zoe laid curled up beside her.

Bella walked over and sat on Molly's bed. Before Bella could say one word, Molly began to cry. She threw herself into her mother's lap.

"I'm sorry mommy. I love you. I don't hate you. You didn't make my daddy or Pop Pop go away. Bad things happened to them and it wasn't your fault. I'm so mad and sad. I miss Carlisle. Doesn't he love us anymore?"

Bella rubbed her back gently. She put on a brave front. "I think he does. He is just so busy at the hospital honey. He's helping so many children try and get better. He took off a lot of time when you were sick and he has to make up for that time."

"Can we go surprise him with chocolate chip cookies? He likes those. You told me you make the bestest one."

"Honey we can't he is super busy."

"We've brought him cookies before when he was busy. Can't we do it again?"

Bella shook her head. "No we can't. It's getting too late now plus I think he is in the emergency room and not in his office. We would never see him."

"We could leave them in his office with a note. I could make a card and-"

Bella had lost her patience and composure as she yelled. "Molly Michelle, I said no and that's my answer young lady!"

Molly broke down in tears again. "You are a meanie!"

Trying to change the mood of the moment, Bella looked at Molly. "I guess since I'm a meanie you don't want to do something fun tomorrow. I'll get up and call Edward and tell him now that you can't go out with him."

"Edward was going to take me out?" Molly asked pushing her curls away from her cheeks.

"Yes. He asked if you could sleep over. He said something about dinner and a movie and in the morning princess pancakes, but I can tell him no."

"No!" Molly shouted. "Tell him yes! I'm sorry I got mad at you and called you a bad name. I promise to be better. I love you mommy."

Bella kissed the top of Molly's head. She felt like she was going to break down. She managed to repeat those same words to Molly. "I love you too baby."

* * *

The next evening, Bella found herself standing outside Carlisle's house. She had Zoe with her and took a deep breath before knocked. She was trying to remain calm and strong. She was afraid that Carlisle was going to lie and she'd crawl back into his arms. She was focusing on not making that happen.

Almost immediately Carlisle answered the door. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her. He kissed her cheek and looked behind her. "Where's Molly?"

Bella spoke coldly. "She's with Edward for the night."

"Edward? That's different. Come in," he said grabbing her hand. "Let's get you a glass of wine before dinner and we'll catch up. I've missed you."

"I don't want wine and I'm not staying for dinner," Bella told him sternly.

Carlisle was very confused. "Is something wrong?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Bella looked at him. "I don't know, you tell me Carlisle."

Looking curiously at her, Carlisle raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Are you mad that I've worked so much? I'm sorry work has been crazy. Next week will be less crazy and we can go back to how we were, I promise."

"It's not that it's," Bella paused. "Is there anything you need to tell me?"

Carlisle smiled. "I love you. I love Molly too."

Bitterly Bella looked at him and shook her head. "Leave her out of this."

Carlisle was completely confused. "I- what is wrong? Did I do something to anger you? I'm sorry. Tell me how to fix it and I will baby."

Bella was trying hard to hold back her emotions. "You can't. What's done is done."

Carlisle appeared alarmed and extremely upset. "Bella, you're scaring me. What is going on?"

Bella bit her lip ad she tried to concentrate on speaking. She strolled around his living room and focused on the pictures he had. Carlisle was only a few feet behind her. She stopped as her eyes fixated on the picture that Molly had given him for Christmas. She realizes that she can't look at his face again. She shook her head as she began to speak. "I can't believe you. I just can't believe you Carlisle."

"What is it? I'm sorry. Tell me what I did baby, I'll fix it. I'll do anything. Just tell me and I promise I'll fix it."

Whispering Bella still looked away from him. "You you can't."

"Anything can be fixed. What did I do?"

"You-you-you cheated on me. I can't forgive that."

Completely blown away and caught off guard, Carlisle shook his head. "What? No way. You know I would never do that not ever and not to you. I love you and our life."

Still avoiding eye contact with him, Bella began to speak again. "You say that but I don't believe it."

"Bella, tell me why you would think such a thing."

"I heard it from a reliable source."

"Okay, would you like to tell me who this reliable source is and who did I cheat with? The last time I checked I was only sharing a bed with you."

Bella took a deep breath. "Edward told me-"

"Edward? Really? You're source is Edward? Honey, he has made it perfectly clear that he likes you, a lot. Don't you think that-"

"He talked to Tanya while you were in Utah."

Confused, Carlisle looked at her. "Tanya? What does she have to do with anything?"

Growing mad, Bella began to raise her voice. "Stop acting stupid. She told Edward everything. She told him how you are planning on leaving me because I have too much baggage and you didn't want to be a father again. She told Edward you got drunk and stayed with her in Utah. She told him everything! Everything!"

"When did Edward talk to her?"

"When he called your phone telling you that I needed you. When my daughter was laying in a hospital bed and possibly dying. When you wouldn't answer your phone when I called. That's when he called and she answered your phone. Edward said he heard you snoring in the background."

Carlisle paused and realized that was why E hasn't talked to him. "Bella, I had no idea she was going to the convention. Her hospital paid for her to go. We did meet up for dinner with a few other colleagues and our phones got mixed up. We both have white iPhones. It was all a big mistake."

"She knew things Carlisle. She knew things about you and I and Molly.

"Of course she did. You two are all I talk about. I'm proud of both of you and I love you both too."

Shaking her head, Bella looked at Carlisle in the face finally. "I don't believe you. She knew too much and you were unreachable for hours."

"Bella, not only did we mix up our phones but the reception was terrible."

"I don't believe you," Bella said as she felt the tears gathering at her eyes. Carlisle walked over to her and she backed up. "I'm leaving. This, whatever was between us is over."

Tears begin to threaten Carlisle's eyes too. "Bella, no. Don't go."

Taking a deep breath she ignored his pleas. "I'll pack up your stuff at my house and I'll have Edward or Alice bring it over."

Carlisle reached out and grabbed her wrists and pulled her into him gently. Clearly he was emotional. "Don't leave me." Bella pulled herself away and walked over to the door as he repeated, "Don't leave me. I swear to you I never slept with her. I wouldn't. I don't love her. I love you."

Feeling torn, Bella did as well as she could to pull herself together. She began to walk towards the door. She slowly turned around and looked at him in the eye. "Goodbye Carlisle." She said as she quickly exited the house. Soon she could hear Carlisle's calls for her.

"Bella, don't go! Come back here, please? Bella?"

Bella quickly walked to her house. She let the tears finally leave her eyes on the way home. She rushed into the house just in time to empty her stomach in the bathroom. She then quickly stripped out of her clothes and headed into the warmth of a shower.

When she got out of the shower, she wrapped herself in the massive purple towel and slipped her puffy robe on her body. She went downstairs to get something to drink when she heard her phone going off. She dug it out of her jacket and saw she six voicemails from Carlisle and several text messages. The texts ranged from Carlisle pleading, "Can we talk about this," to "I love you baby," and then, "call me, I'm worried about you. This isn't right Bella" and finally, "I would never do anything to hurt you. I love you."

Bella began listening to the voicemail messages and cried. She cried because she felt betrayed by the first man she opened up and trusted, besides Mike. Clearly, Bella thought, Carlisle was lying. Tanya told Edward way too many personal things about things that were happening at the time.

Bella listened to the last message with even more tears in her eyes.

"It's well, it's me again. I wanted you to know that I'm not giving up on us. I'm sorry that there is some miscommunication but we aren't done. I love you so much and I'm sorry that someone misinformed you about this whole mess. I'm going to call Edward and talk to him about this. It all makes sense why he wasn't speaking to me now. Bella, I love you and promise to prove it to you. I'll call you again tomorrow. I hope you are resting well. I know how you stress out easily and I'm sorry you are right now. I love you. I meant it when I told you that you are my world Bella. Please baby, take the night to think about it and talk to me tomorrow? I love you. Sleep well. Bye."

Bella was about to hang up the phone when she noticed she had one more message. "Hello, this message is fro Bella Swan. This is Dr. James office. We have the results of your tests."


	30. Chapter 30

Author's note:

Hi everyone. Hope everyone is doing well.

I didn't expect to post this so late but life happened again. October was not a kind month. Two days after my last post my dad passed away. Even though he was ill, at that point in his illness it wasn't expected. It was one of the most difficult things I have ever dealt with.

Two weeks to the day after his memorial service I took my mom out for what I thought was going to be a fun day out and about ended in a head on collision. Someone hit us head on speeding and texting (an adult, not a teenager. she was almost my mom's age). My mom was rushed to a trauma unit at a city hospital. Thank god she is all right, bruised. I had to be cut out of the car. I have all ready had surgery on my right arm which is broken. I'm out of work for at least three months. I was needless to say very upset. The car was my dad's car. I'm trying not to freak out that I can't work or don't have money for a new car or that I lost a little more of my dad. I'm trying to focus on the positive each day.

So, that brings me to today. I am typing, slowly, but I'm typing. I apologize for any typos. I am also going to try and update more but it is difficult to type with pretty much one hand.

Thank you all for understanding. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

-Lisa

* * *

Chapter Thirty

"So that's it? It's over between the two of you?" Rosalie asked as she sat across from Bella. Emmett was outside at the park with Molly while Rose caught up with Bella.

Bella nodded numbly. "Yes."

"You really think he is capable of doing it? Look where he came from."

"I think people can change. I don't know. Maybe I never knew him well to begin with. Maybe I saw just what I wanted to see."

"Why are you so sure that he definitely cheated on you? Why don't you want to hear what he has to say?"

"Please," Bella said as she rolled her eyes. "Why else would his former bed buddy answer his phone in a place I couldn't get in touch with him? If some woman was sleeping with Em and knew all this stuff about you, wouldn't you be concerned? Would you want to listen to whatever sorry ass explanation Emmett tried to give?"

Rose shook her head. "I don't know, but it just doesn't seem right. I mean, he goes from following you around like a puppy to cheating on you? It doesn't make sense. Plus you said Edward told you about Tanya?"

"You know, even Carlisle had said that about Edward. Why is everyone making him out to be the bad guy?"

"Because he likes you Bella," Rose said with slight attitude. She loved Bella but thought she was acting stupid. "He'd love to get into your pants."

"Nice, Rose, nice. Real mature." Bella said rolling her eyes. "Like I said, maybe I didn't know him as well as I thought I did."

"You want to know what I think?"

"No, but I suppose you'll tell me anyway."

"Smart ass, just like your brother," Rose paused to playfully hit Bella's hand. "I think that you should give it another day or so and then go and talk to him. Don't yell at him, don't cuss him out, just listen to what the man has to say. I'm telling you, something just isn't right about the whole thing."

"Rose it's been two days since I saw him and I'm just as pissed now as I was then. I'm at least not crying about it, well, as much," Bella stated. "I'm done with him. I'm packing up his stuff that is here and I am sending it home with Alice when she comes over next time. I'm through."

"And what have you told Molly? She's going to be crushed."

Bella was getting angry. "First of all, I think Molly and I have managed to get by okay without Dr. Imperfect. We were fine before him and we'll be fine after. It'll take time, hearts healing and blah blah blah but at the end of the day, we'll get past it. I'd rather have her be crushed than teach her it's okay to be walked over."

"You should also teach her about listening to others," Rose said slyly.

Before Bella could rebuttal, Emmett came towering in with Molly on his shoulder. They were laughing. Bella turned her attention on them and ignored Rose. She didn't get why she wasn't on Bella's side. Why was she siding with a cheater?

* * *

Bella had a meeting with the dean. She promised to look into the grade and speak with Esme. They scheduled an appointment for two weeks. As Bella was leaving, she shyly spoke up.

"Dean Cope?"

"Yes Isabella. Is there something else you wanted to say?"

Taking a breath, Bella looked at the older woman sitting in front of her. "I-well,-I was thinking and I don't know if it is jealously or whatever you'd want to call it, but I think I could know why Dr. Platt is being very unfair with me."

The dean took off her glasses and looked at the young woman in front of her. "And what would that be dear?"

"Well, you see, I am, well was dating her ex husband."

"The doctor?" Dean Cope asked shocked.

Bella nodded. "Yes. When we started I had no idea. They have different last names and how was I supposed to know? When she found out, she wasn't very nice to me. She accused me of a few things and called me names that weren't very nice. I know it's ridiculous but seriously, I think that is where some of this nonsense might have stemmed from. I know it shouldn't, but, well, things don't always work out the way they are supposed to."

Dean Cope focused on everything she was saying. "Thank you Isabella for this insight. We will speak again in a few weeks."

Bella thanked the dean for her time and was on her way. She walked out of the office and stopped once she saw him. She smiled.

"You really did come. Have you been waiting long?"

"No. Just a few minutes. I was afraid I missed you. How'd it go?"

"I have to meet with her again in a few weeks. I-I told her about Carlisle and I, thinking that might have been some reason why she acted so nasty."

Nodding, he began to walk with her. "He's been asking about you. He called me the other night."

"What-what did he say Edward?"

"He asked me what Tanya had said to me. He asked me why I didn't talk to him first about this. He was angry with me but could see where I was coming from. He cried." Edward paused as he looked at Bella. "He said he misses you and Molly."

"Well, he can miss us all the hell he wants to. I'm done."

"He claims he didn't do anything wrong and that Tanya is lying."

Bella sighed. Was Edward telling her that she might be wrong? "What do you think? Honestly Edward."

Edward thought for a moment as he gathered his thoughts. "I think that I know my dad pretty well. He's always been honest with me, but I don't know Bella. I would like to say I believe him, but Tanya seemed to know all of this stuff about all of us. Also, there's that whole thing that they slept together for years and I never met her."

"Would you really want to meet someone who your father was sleeping with?"

He couldn't help but let out a laugh. "I've met you haven't I?"

A smile found its way to Bella's mouth as she playfully shoved him. "You know what I mean! We were different. I love-loved I loved him. He just used her for causal sex. They used each other. Would you really want to get to know, how did you put it so eloquently the other day, his…'fuck buddy'?"

"No, I guess not. I don't know. This situation is just strange to me. I don't understand how she would have known everything she did. I told my dad that I was disappointed in him. I think I might have made him cry a little more."

As they walked to the T stop, Bella shook her head. "I don't know. I just want to pack up this part of my life and move on."

"Will you, I mean are you still going to be friends with Alice and me?"

Bella started laughing. "Alice is great. I love her and yes I still want her in my life. You, I'm not too sure about."

"What? Why not?"

"Well, there is that whole crush thing you have going on. It's really unbecoming Edward. You're a nice guy but I just don't feel the same way about you."

Edward smiled. "I'm sorry that I am attracted to you. I promised before as I am now that I am moving on and I will try my hardest to get over you. Happy now?"

"As long as we are just friends, then yes I will continue to keep you in my life too." She took a deep breath and soon the smile faded and tears were just left. Edward embraced her and held her as she cried.

* * *

"Here she is," Alice smiled as Bella opened the door and let Alice and Molly inside. Molly hung her jacket up on her hook, put her school bag in the closet and stomped off to her room. Alice looked confused. "What was that all about?"

"She misses Carlisle."

Alice nodded. "I remember getting like that when dad had to work a lot. At least she has you, you care about her. How many days has it been and when will you expect to see him again?"

Bella stared at Alice with confusion in her eyes. "Didn't Edward tell you?" Bella watched as Alice shook her head. "Did your father talk to you?"

"Talk to me about what?"

"We broke up. That's why Molly is mad. She misses him, although she doesn't know we broke up. She is just mad because she thinks I'm making him work so much."

"Wait a minute, you guys broke up? Why?"

Bella was surprised that Alice didn't hear about the break up from someone in her family. "It would appear that Carlisle cheated on me."

"What? Bella, that is insane. He would never do that. You know what my mother put him through."

"I know, which is why it's crazy."

"Do you know the other woman?"

"I met her once. She actually told me that she wanted to sleep with him and me."

"What?"

"Yes. She said she wanted to join us to pleasure him and make him happy."

Alice shook her head. "Who is this woman? Is she insane?"

"Her name is Tanya and-"

Alice's eyes looked as if they were going to leave their sockets. "Tanya? Really? I thought she was gone, like long gone."

Raising an eyebrow, Bella looked at Alice. "Do you know her?"

"I remember meeting her a few time back in the day, like years ago." Alice looked at her friend. "What makes you think dad would sleep with her again?"

"Wait, you knew they were sleeping together back then?"

Alice nodded. "I walked in on them once. It was mortifying, trust me."

"Old habits seem to die hard."

"Bella, I'm sorry."

Bella shrugged her shoulders and then began again. "Edward didn't know who Tanya was."

Alice chuckled. "Edward isn't the most observant person in case you didn't notice. So I'm going to ask again. Bella, what makes you think that he was with her?"

"I called him twice, maybe more, I don't remember, when Molly was in the hospital. I called crying. He told me he never got the messages. Edward told me a few days ago that when he called Carlisle, Tanya answered. She said that he got drunk and was sleeping. Alice, she knew stuff that there is no way she would have known if Carlisle didn't tell her. She knew Molly's name, she knew that you were a teacher as well as Molly's teacher, she knew that Edward was in school for music. She knew all of this stuff. She also said that, Carlisle told her that he didn't want to be a father again and didn't want me and my baggage. "

"What?" Alice asked almost speechless.

Bella bit down on her lip. "Yea, see why I broke up with him? He had the balls to tell me he didn't know what I was so angry with him!"

"Bella, I'm not taking sides but that doesn't sound like my dad. I'm just shocked. Wait, how did Edward talk to her?"

"Tanya answered his phone."

"What?" Alice watched as her friend nodded sadly. "Oh Bella, I don't even know what to say. I'm sorry. I don't know what he's thinking."

"Obviously he wasn't thinking with the head on his shoulders."

Their conversation was cut short by Molly. "Mom, when is dinner going to be ready?

Bella put a smile on her face as she looked at her daughter. "Soon honey. Do you want an apple or some berries or a yogurt before dinner?"

Molly shook her head before speaking sadly. "No thank you. I'm going to go and draw until dinner is ready."

Bella walked towards Molly. "How was school today?"

"Okay," Molly said as she walked past her mother and climbed the stairs. Bella could hear her bedroom door close.

"This is how she is. She misses him and Zoe. I might go out tomorrow and get a damn dog if it makes her feel better. I can't take her being angry and sad all the time." Bella took a deep breath as she brushed her hands over her face. "I can't handle myself being like that, let alone her. Alice, how has she been in school the last few days?"

"Now that you mention it, she has been different. She has preferred to be alone lately. She has made a lot of pictures for dad lately and asked me to give them to him. I thought she was planning a surprise or something. I had no idea things were this bad. I'm sorry."

"Thanks Alice but this isn't really your fault. I'm just so angry and sad. He was the first man I trusted since Molly's dad died. He was the first one I allowed myself to get to know. I knew we were moving too fast. I can't believe that I'm going to," Bella paused and realized what was escaping her mouth. She quickly corrected herself before Alice had the chance to catch on. "I'm in this mess!"

"You've confronted my dad about it right?"

"Yes. He denies it."

"I think you should go see Tanya."

"What? Alice no way. What would I say to her, 'why do you have to be such a whore?' Seriously, what would I say to her?"

"Just tell her how you feel. It's not going to change the situation at hand but it might empower you a little. It might make you see things in a different light. Go to Providence. I'll watch Molly tomorrow night, it's Friday. We'll have a girls night. You'll have a break from her, she'll have a break from you. Tomorrow you need go and give that little slut a piece of your mind so you will have peace of mind. It's not going to cure the situation and I apologize for my father, but you need to make you feel better. This might be the steps you need to take to do that." When Alice saw that there was still uncertainty on Bella's face, she grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "You need to do it. Just think about it."

* * *

Alice is insane. Why am I here again? Bella thought to herself as she walked up to Dr. Tanya Denali's office and knocked on the door.

"Yes, come in," Tanya beckoned. When Bella walked through the door, Tanya's lip found a smile. She looked at Bella as if she was a long lost friend. "Bella, how are you doing? Come on in, take a seat."

Bella walked over to the seat but didn't sit down. She turned and looked at Tanya. "Please stop this phony crap. We aren't friends. I just want to know exactly what happened between you and Carlisle while you were in Utah

"Wow, I'm impressed, you get to the point don't you? I'm surprised it took you this long. You seem like a smart one."

"Please just answer me."

Tanya found her chair behind her big oak desk and sat down. "We went out for dinner with a few people we knew after Carlisle's lecture. We both had way too much to drink, thank goodness for town cars! Anyway, he ended up walking me back to my hotel room. When he said goodnight he kissed me and, well, do you want to hear the rest of this? It might get a little hurtful?" She asked acting like she was trying to spare Bella's feelings.

Swallowing hard, Bella looked her straight in the eye. "Go on."

Tanya nodded. "Right. He came in my hotel room and we started talking. He talked about you, a lot, and his kids. He said he was proud of you. He said you'd been through so much and always came out on top. He said he loved Molly, right? That's your daughter's name?" Bella nodded before Tanya continued. "He then said he wasn't ready for it. He said he wasn't ready for the commitments of a full time relationship and he said he was too old to be playing daddy to a child who wasn't his." Tanya paused as she watched the tears fall from Bella's eyes. She knew she was upset but that didn't stop her. "He also admitted that he didn't want to be with you anymore. You had too much baggage. Now that he's in the field, he kind of wants to play more. After he said that to me he pulled me into him and kissed me. After that one thing led to another that led to another. We ended up, well, you know. Several times that night. When Edward called, Carlisle was exhausted from the travel and working all day and the time change. Plus the drinks caught up to him so he was out like a light. He never heard his phone ring. Seeing that it was Edward, I picked it up in case it was an emergency." After watching Bella break down in full blown tears, Tanya sat in the chair next to her. "Oh, I'm sorry honey. Did he break up with you?"

Squirming away, she looked at Tanya. "I broke up with him. Edward just told me about the conversation you had with him. He didn't want to upset me anymore because Molly was sick."

"That's so considerate of him. It's good to see the apple doesn't fall from the tree." Tanya smiled. "He seems like a good kid. You should try dating him. Who knows maybe it'll be like father like son." When Tanya saw that she didn't get a reaction from Bella, she looked at her in the eyes. "I'm sorry about this. You seem like a really nice girl Bella. Maybe you will find a nice man your age someday who wants a kid. It's going to be hard because of her. A lot of men don't want to get involved with a single mother. I do want to thank you for keeping Carlisle company for me but I'll take over things from here. We can hardly wait for our getaway to that little cabin in Vermont in a few weeks. It's going to be so romantic."

"Ver-Vermont? You're going to Vermont with him?"

Tanya nodded. "Yes. I think in two weeks or so. The cabin is so sweet and very romantic. It's something he told me about after our night in Utah. I'm sorry Bella and I know this hurts, but he doesn't want you anymore. He told me he doesn't want you or your kid."

Bella turned to walk away when she stopped in her heals. She looked up at Tanya. "If that's true then why did he fly back thousands of miles to spend time with both Molly and myself? If he didn't care he could have stayed in Utah and continued to ignore his calls."

"Don't you know anything about Carlisle? He may have been confused with what he wanted in a woman, but he isn't cold. He isn't a mean person. He doesn't wish ill feelings towards you. He knew you needed some support so we went to be with you. He asked me if I was going to be mad. Of course not. He was going to break up with you when he got back, but he didn't because you needed him. That's Carlisle, always putting others a head of himself."

Bella took one more look at Tanya and nodded her head and left the room. She felt anger boil under her skin. There were no tears threatening to leave her eyes, just pour rage. She was pissed. As she unlocked her car, she looked at the three bags full of Carlisle's belongings that he had left at her house. As she pulled out of the parking space, she thought about driving it to Alice and Edward's place so one of them could give it to him.

As she continued to drive, she thought of Molly. She of course missed Carlisle and wasn't herself since all of the drama hit the fan. Molly went everywhere with the doll the Carlisle bought for her the previous Christmas. Bella thought she would have to buy a new one without Molly knowing and give it back to Carlisle. She didn't want anything to remind her of him. Tears filled her eyes as she thought of poor Molly.

* * *

Realizing she wanted to speak to him one last time, Bella drove right to Carlisle's house. She was thankful that Alice had Molly and school was long dismissed for the day and there would be no way for Molly to see what was about to happen. She parked her car and lifted the bags out of the car and walked towards the front door. A minute after knocking, Carlisle answered the door. He looked tired and like he needed a shave. It had been five days since their break up and he looked terrible and like he hadn't slept since the last time they talked.

"Bella," said almost with a smile on his face. He was happy to see her. "What are you-"

"I'm not here for a social call. I came here to drop off your stuff. I was going to have Alice do it but I live down the street. I thought it would be easier for me to do it. So, well, here you go," she said handing him three reusable bags of his clothing. She also sat down another bag. "This is all the things you've bought me. Once I figure out what to tell Molly I'll be bringing her items by too."

He shook his head. "Bella no, those things were meant for you and Molly. Don't-"

Bella rolled her eyes with anger. "Yes Carlisle I am giving them back. I can't do this. I'm so extremely angry and hurt and pissed by you. You are such a hypocrite. You've been hurt the worse by the cheating, why would you do it?

"I promise I didn't do anything with Tanya."

"Well her story is certainly different than yours. I hope you enjoy Vermont with her."

"Bella, I don't understand, what are you talking about?"

"I went to go see her today. She had a lot of interesting things to day."

"You did? Why don't you come inside so we can talk about this and straighten out the lies? Can we try to get on the same page? Can we talk about us?

"I don't want to talk. I'm done. There is no us Carlisle. At least not any more. It's been ruined by you and your lies."

Taking a deep breath and trying to stay calm, Carlisle looked at her. "What did she say to you? I am completely in the dark Bella about this whole mess. I have no idea about anything she has said to you." He paused as anger took over his voice too. "What the hell did she say to you?"

"Don't," Bella stopped to raise her finger and point right at him. "Don't-don't talk to me that way. You have no right to raise your voice at me."

Taking his hands to his face Carlisle looked at her. "You're right but I don't know what happened to us. I don't know what you are thinking anymore."

Still staying strong and not crying, Bella looked at Carlisle right in the eyes. "I'm thinking you were a great con artist who had me fooled. I gave you so much. I gave you more than I have ever to anyone, including Mike. THIS is how you repay me? You sleep with someone else and take her away on our weekend together that you canceled because you had to 'work'? I'm through."

Carlisle grabbed Bella's hand and squeezed it. "You've got to believe me that I did nothing with her. I'm not going away with her. I'm working. I don't want anything to do with her. I want you, I want us." He paused as Bella took her hand away. "Bella, say something, please?"

Bella studied Carlisle. He looked like he was a step away from begging her to stay. She simply looked at him in the eye and said, "Goodbye Carlisle."

As she walked to her car, she heard him yell at her to stop. She ignored his pleas and drove away. She parked her car and entered the house. It was another round of running to the bathroom to empty the entire contents of her stomach. She leaned back and thought that this had to stop soon. She couldn't take the throwing up any more.

She sat in the bathroom with her head against the wall and began to cry. She decided that though it was only six thirty in the evening she would shower, change and then go to bed. After she shower, she walked over to her dresser and retrieve her pajamas. The first item she saw folded on top of everything else was Carlisle's blue shirt she wore the night they made love for the first time and created the child she was carrying. She placed it over her head and on her body. She snuggled it close to her body and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning she woke up to a knock at the door. She had no idea if it was seven in the morning or one in the afternoon. She leaned over and looked at the clock. It was nine thirty. She rolled back over and threw her pillow over her head. The knocking was persistent. She finally grabbed a pair of her yoga pants and headed downstairs. She knew it wasn't Alice and Molly back. Their day of shopping had just begun. As she made her way to the front door, she hoped it wasn't another flower delivery. She refused everyone Carlisle had sent her.

She opened the door and saw Carlisle standing on her stoop. He worse his sunglasses and looked well rested. Bella almost closed the door on him. He put his hand in the door frame to stop it.

Carlisle looked at her and immediately noticed the shirt she was wearing. He sighed hopeful "Wait, not yet," he said as he held his hand up to prevent the door from closing. "I had an idea. Get dressed, we're going for a ride."

"Excuse me? I'm not going anywhere with you. I am going back to bed."

"Come on Bella, humor me, this one time. Go take a shower and get dressed."

"No. I told I'm not doing this. Bye".

"Come see Tanya with me?"

Bella began to laugh without humor. "Go see Tanya with you? Are you for real? Go see her so I can feel like shit with the hell you both are putting me through. Sorry, it's not going to happen. I've been dragged through the mud enough without going through more shit."

Carlisle wanted to reach for her hand and explain what he was thinking to her. He sighed as he told her about the plan he thought of last night. "I want to catch her in her lies. I want you to witness it. If I tell you, you won't believe me. I want to prove to you that she was wrong. Just give me this one chance? If you don't believe me after this, I'll leave you alone, but this is the only thing I could think of to show you that I didn't do anything and she is lying."

"What do you think Carlisle, she'll see me with you and suddenly tell me she lied? How do I know you didn't call her and talk to her all ready? I don't know what you are playing but I'm through. I told you I don't believe you. I've told you that. I don't want to take part in whatever this is."

"I think she's going to deny anything and everything at first. I have a plan all worked out in my head."

"What is it, this outta be good."

Carlisle sighed as he began. "We go to her office but you wait outside the door. I'm going to ask her all these questions and see what her response is. If she lies, which I am pretty sure she will do, then I bring you into the office. Please, this isn't much for me to go on, but I'm trying here. I don't know how else I can show you things with her never happened?" He paused as he looked at her. "I know you are looking for a glimmer of hope too."

Caught off guard, Bella swallowed as she spoke hastily and softly. "Why would you think that? I'm through, I told you that."

"I know you still have hope in us. Why else would you be wearing my shirt?" Carlisle asked in a whisper.

Bella just stared at him. She shook her head. She wanted to believe him, she really did. She was guarding herself to try and not get hurt again but Tanya knew way too much. "You wait at your house. I'll call you when I'm ready. If you are lying or try anything, so help me god, I'm taking the train home from Providence and I will never speak to you again, understand?"

Carlisle nodded. There was still hope in his eyes. "Of course. I'll just go walk Zoe or something while I wait for you."

After closing the door, Bella began to get ready. She took deep breaths and walked up the stairs. As she goes up the stairs she places her hand on her stomach and shakes her head. She had no idea what the day was going to hold for them. She called Carlisle in twenty minutes to tell him she was ready.

On their way to Providence, Carlisle tried to talk to Bella but she ignored him. The hour plus trip was filled with silence. The ride went by quickly and before they knew it, Carlisle parked in the visitor's parking lot. He looked at her. "Ready?"


	31. Chapter 31

Author's Note:

i everyone. Thanks for coming back to the next chapter. Two updates in one week, are you guys impressed? I want to thank those of you who left comments and who reached out to me. I'm focused on one day at a time and healing. I'm also having a root canal on Tuesday (not the excitement of my life).

Thank you for being patient with me while I am trying to get better. I appreciate it.

The chapter will open right where the last one left off. I'd love to know what you guys think.

Thank you for everything guys!

-Lisa

* * *

Chapter Thirty One

"Come in," Tanya said as she heard the knock on the door. She walked over to the door and was surprised. "Carlisle! What are you doing in Providence? Come on in, have a seat. It's so good to see you! I'm so glad my last appointment was canceled, I wouldn't have wanted to miss you."

Carlisle sat in the same chair that Bella had sat in the day before. He looked at Tanya and offered a smile. "I had a few errands to run in Providence and I thought I'd come and look you up. How are you? How is Alec doing? We didn't really get to talk too much in Utah."

"No we didn't and I regret that. How is that little girl doing anyway? Was she okay?" Tanya asked acting concerned.

"Molly, that's Bella's little girl's name. Molly is doing well, thank you. Her uncle is doing well too. Bella is relieved."

"That's great. Um, well Alec and I are doing well. We just celebrated our second anniversary."

"Congratulations. I never pictured you settling down."

"Thank you. I wasn't expecting to settle down. It just happened," Tanya beamed before continuing. "We're both really busy with him being a surgeon in Boston and me being the head of pediatrics here, we don't get to spend the time we want together. We have talked about adopting an older child, about four or so. I'm too old to be getting up with a crying baby in the middle of the night. Plus those older children need homes too. "

"That's excellent. Sounds like things are going well for you?"

"They couldn't be better," Tanya stopped to smile. "How are things with you and Bella?"

Taking a deep breath, Carlisle began. "We, well, we broke up. It's been a rough few weeks for me."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Carlisle. How did she take it when you broke up with her? I thought things were going well with her? That's what you talked about in Utah."

Carlisle looked at Tanya. "Things were going well until she broke up with me."

"Why though? You are such a gentleman and such a nice person? Did you smoother her with too much affection?"

"She thought I was cheating."

"What? That's ridiculous. Did she even know you? Please, you are a moral god out there among misfits. You are rare Carlisle and anyone who winds up wit you is a very fortunate. Why in the world would she think that?"

Bella's mouth hung open. She could hardly believe that Tanya was going along with this, like she has no idea that Bella ready talked to her. Then Bella felt guilt in her stomach. Carlisle had been telling the truth all along. She should have taken Rose's advice and just listened to him. She really thought she screwed things up.

"She heard from a few people that it happened. She needed me a few weeks ago and I never got her messages and she became suspicious."

Tanya moved so she was sitting in the chair next to Carlisle. She placed her hand on his shoulder and rubbed it a little. "I'm sorry that she doesn't trust you enough to see that you would never do that. She is just a naive little girl Carlisle. You'll forget about her."

Carlisle tried not to show shock in her statement. "Well, in a way I don't blame her. I mean, she is going with her instinct but in another she hasn't talked to me at all about. She's yelled a lot but not talked."

"I'm sorry. We should go and have a drink with lunch. It'll cheer you up. My treat. It can be like old times," She smiled.

Shaking his head Carlisle looked at Tanya. "Thanks, but no thanks. I have a question for you since we are here and talking."

"Sure, you know you can ask me anything. What is it?"

Taking a breath, Carlisle looked at his old friend in the eyes. "Did you happen to talk to Bella? Did you tell her that we were together?"

Bella held her breath waiting for an answer. Her gut was in knots. She felt like she was going to be sick again.

Tanya was quick to reply. "Absolutely not. I don't know her, besides meeting her at the fundraiser, which wasn't my best moment if you remember. I haven't seen her at all. I only know what you've told me about her. She seemed to have loved you."

"Really?" Carlisle asked a little shocked.

"Yes really. Why is that so hard to believe?"

Trying to play cool, Carlisle shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. If just seems like you two met more than once." He paused and looked at her again. "If she were here right now would you tell her you never said anything to her?"

"Yes, of course. Carlisle, what's going on?" Tanya asked as Carlisle lost the color from his face. He was trying not to act differently when Tanya spoke again. "You are acting strange.

Carlisle snapped back into the present. "Hang on a minute," he said standing up and walking towards the door. He looked at Bella standing out in the hallway with tears in her eyes. He reached for her hand. She gladly accepted. He gently pulled her into the office with him. He looked at Tanya. "You were saying?"

Tanya was completely flabbergasted. She had no idea that Carlisle was setting her up. Her mouth hung open as she looked at the both of them. "I-I-I-"

In an angered tone, he looked at Tanya. "Could you please tell me why Bella would think that you said that you and I were together? Tell me why she thinks you and I are going away together? Why hasn't she spoken to me? Tell me why she would think all of this if you hadn't said it to her like she said you did." He interrupted her before Tanya had a moment to explain. "How did you know things about her? About us? I've told you very little Tanya, just the basics. How did you know about Vermont?"

Tanya was quiet at first before she spoke up. "Carlisle, I've always liked you. I've always wanted more with you. I married Alec and settled for him. I always wanted to be with you. I was in love with you during our time together. I married Alec knowing I still loved you."

Ignoring her reply, Carlisle looked at her again. "That doesn't answer my questions Tanya. I want to know how you knew about things that were private to us. I know I didn't tell you and you told me you didn't talk to her except at the fundraiser, How did you know Tanya?"

Sheepishly, she looked at Carlisle. "When we got our phones mixed up. You don't have a password on your phone so I looked at your calendar. I read your email. I looked to see what was going on in your life. I wanted to be more than just a cheap girl in your life from so long ago. I have always wanted more with you."

"I told you at the time I wasn't interested in anything else."

"You just wanted to fuck and that was it!" Tanya yelled at him.

His body filled with more anger. "You didn't seem to mind at the time! I'm sorry but that was so long ago and I told you I couldn't offer you more then."

Shaking her head, she pointed at Bella and looked at Carlisle. "She's a child Carlisle! She's so young. Why are you with her? You could be with me. I'd leave Alec for you. We could be going away together and we could be adopting children. A baby even! I know you wanted more. You always said that."

Squeezing Bella's hand, he looked at her in the eyes and then looked at Tanya. In a calmed tone, he spoke again. "It's simple. I don't love you. It was never about you. I love her."

Still enraged, Tanya turned to speak to him. "Why? She's half your age! She's younger than your own children! She has a lot of baggage. Why do you want her?"

"I could list here in detail everything that I love about her but that would be a waste of time since you obviously don't see it. Everyone has baggage Tanya, everyone carries something around with them." He paused as he looked at Bella again and then back at Tanya. "In a matter of a few statements, you have destroyed what she and I have worked so hard to get. We've worked months to get to where we are. I don't know what else to say other than goodbye."

Tanya began to cry. "What? Wait! No. I just got you back in my life. I just found you again. Carlisle, don't leave."

Carlisle turned to leave. He still held Bella's hand tightly. He looked at Tanya and spoke to her for the final time. "I thought you were a trusted friend and colleague but I was wrong. Goodbye Tanya," He said as he took Bella's hand and left the room and walked towards the elevator. He could hear Tanya's cried but ignored him. She was never important to him. Their relationship was that one of convenience. Once in the car, Carlisle looked at Bella who was in tears. He rubbed her back and looked at her with concerning eyes. "What's wrong?"

Bella wiped her face. She was embarrassed. "I didn't believe you. I could have ruined everything and lost you because I was too stubborn to listen to you."

Carlisle placed his arm around her. He brought his thumb to her cheek and wiped her tears away. "I believe in fighting for what is right. I don't like the way that things happened and I do wish you would have listened to me, but that whole thing is all over now Bella. She's never going to be part of my life again in any capacity."

Shaking her head, Bella didn't know what else to say. "I don't know how you'd want to stay with me. I didn't trust you enough to believe you. I blew everything out of proportion. I should have just listened to you in the first place instead of flying off the handle."

Smiling, Carlisle pulled Bella into him and kissed her head. "All is forgiven. It's in the past and we're going to leave it there. Yes, of course I wished you would have listened to me when I tried to explain things to you. It didn't happen, we found out the hard way what happened. No big deal, we are back together." He paused as he pushed her hair behind her shoulder. "We are back together, right?"

Shaking her head, Bella looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I hope so. Yes…if you will forgive me."

Carlisle let out a soft chuckle. "Forgive you for what? I told you it's over and done with." He stopped and kissed her. "Feel better?

"No."

Carlisle reached over and kissed her again. "Better?"

Bella returned his kiss. A faint smile found its way to her face. "I don't know. I think you should try that one more time just to make sure."

As requested, Carlisle placed another sweet, gently kiss on her lips again. "Now better?"

"We're getting there." She paused and gripped his hand like it was a life line. "I don't ever want to fight again. I don't like this. I'm going to believe you no matter what. If you tell me my skin has turned purple with blue polka dots I will believe you. I love you and I will never second guess you again."

Laughing, Carlisle placed an arm around her again. "That's drastic Bella, but I understand. Personally I didn't enjoy fighting with you. I missed you so much. Can we pick things up from where we left off?"

"I would like that…a lot." Bella paused as she stared into his blue eyes. They looked alive and lovingly. Then she thought about her news. She smiled at him returning his love. "Okay, our first order of business is to pick up a certain four year old who is missing you and your dog like crazy. She could care less that I'm with her all the time."

"I would love to. I miss her and I think Zoe is going through withdrawals. She keeps looking at the door too. I'll start driving back to my place and I'll grab Zoe and we'll walk over to get her together."

"Sounds like a plan."

The ride back to Boston was silent but it was comfortable. Carlisle would never know how truly sorry Bella really was. She loved him but didn't trust him enough when things got tough. What kind of girlfriend was she? She felt terrible and there was no way to really prove to him how much she loved him.

The drive home seemed to go by quickly. Bella reached over and held onto Carlisle's hand for most of the ride back. Comfortable silence filled the them. Carlisle dropped Bella off at her house to get her car and to go pick Molly up form Alice's. They both had agreed that they would wait to tell Alice and Edward about what happened with Tanya until dinner in a few days. Edward had all ready accepted Bella's invitation. Bella was going to mention it to Alice after picking up Molly.

"Mommy!" Molly screeched as she ran over to Bella. She was wearing a dress that matched her doll's dress. "Me and Molly match!"

"I can see that."

"Alice bought them for me and then she took me out to eat at the American Girl store and we went shopping for a long time. She let me try on all these clothes and shoes. And Alice bought me my own lip gloss! See?" Molly beamed as she held out the clear lip gloss in her hand.

Alice was standing right behind Molly when she looked at Bella. "I think I might have gone overboard but we both had so much fun and I would love to do it again sometime."

"Molly go and get your things. It's time for us to leave," Bella laughed. "I think that would be okay. She was okay though? She listened and all of that stuff?"

"Bella, she was perfect. She mentioned missing my dad and Zoe a few times, but she was fine. Have you talked to him?"

"Yes and no. I don't want to talk about this now, but I will. What are you doing on Tuesday night?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Why don't you come over to my house for dinner? Edward is going to be there. I was going to invite Jasper too."

As Molly came flying down the hallway, Alice laughed. "I think that would be okay. Then we can talk about when I get to take my little friend here shopping again."

"Sounds good Alice. Thank you again."

They three said their goodbyes and Bella buckled Molly into her seat. She didn't say anything about Carlisle and Zoe being at the house waiting for them. Molly still seemed happy in the car as Bella parked it. They got out and began walking in their house.

"And then we watched some movie that was funny and then we made chocolate chip cookies. Alice let me eat them hot with milk. And then we went to bed," Molly rambled. Bella was happy she was back to her happy self; however, she knew in a matter of minutes, she was going to be even happier.

Bella unlocked the door. Before they could make it in, Zoe ran to the door and jumped up. She licked Molly's face. "Zoe?" Molly asked. She looked up and saw Carlisle standing with a grin on his face. She dropped her doll and left the doll to run full force in his arms. She almost knocked him down. "I missed you so much! Are you all done working the bad hours?"

Carlisle laughed. "I'm not unfortunately but I don't have to be at work until late tomorrow. Your mom invited me over for dinner and I said yes."

Molly jumped up and down as she took Carlisle by the hand. "Mommy needs to cook and you can come upstairs and look at all my new pictures I drewed. Come on," Molly insisted as she led Carlisle upstairs. Zoe was close behind at their heels. Bella laughed as she walked into the kitchen.

Once dinner was finished, Bella and Carlisle quickly fell into their old routines. They all took Zoe for a walk, except this time Bella walked Zoe while Molly rode on Carlisle's shoulders. Once back at Bella's, Carlisle cleaned up the kitchen while Bella got Molly ready for bed. Bella walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She smiled. "Your presence is being requested for a bedtime story."

"Ah, I've missed reading Silverlicious over these past few weeks. I'll be down soon," he promised as he climbed the stairs. Once again, Zoe followed Carlisle up the stairs. She eventually situated herself on Molly's bed right at her feet.

When Molly was all situated, Carlisle found Bella downstairs cleaning up the few dishes that were left.

"I should go in a little while."

"What?" Bella asked drying her hands. "No. I thought you'd stay here with me tonight. It's been over a week."

"Nine days actually. I had stuff over here but somehow it got returned to my place," Carlisle said raising his eyebrow.

Bella wrapped her arms around herself and hugged herself. "I told you Carlisle I am sorry."

"I know, those were poor choice of words to use. The truth of the matter is I have nothing to wear here."

Bella smiled. "You have a blue shirt I could throw into the wash."

Carlisle laughed as he walked closer to Bella. "Don't you think I should wear something more than just a t shirt?"

"I guess you're right." She thought about the news she wanted to tell him. She couldn't wait any longer. She had to tell him that night or she felt she was going to combust. "Did you unpack those bags I brought over?"

"No, I was going to do that tonight if things didn't go according to my plan."

"Ah, but they did."

Carlisle leaned down to kiss her. "Yes they did."

Bella stood on her tip toes and stared into Carlisle's eyes. "Do you have to work tomorrow?"

"Not until the evening and it's a 36 hour shift."

"That's more of a reason why you should go home and get that stuff then come back here. I really would like you to stay." She paused and stared at him. "I would really like to-need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Carlisle asked concerned

Bella offered a faint smile. "Just hurry and come back and you'll find out. I'll explain everything when you get back. If you want to stay, I promise that we'll sleep, we don't have to do anything else, even though I have really missed that."

Carlisle laughed as he lifted her to kiss her. "Fine, just give me thirty minutes and I'll be back okay?" Bella nodded but still clung on to him. "Of course in order for me to leave you'll have to let go of me."

Bella kissed him and let him go. She walked him to the door. In the time that he was gone, she showered and puts on a cute pair of pj's. They weren't sexy, just cute. As she is changing, she puts her hand on her stomach and lets out a breath. She was so scared but she has to tell Carlisle, but she has to. Their relationship had all ready been tested once. The pregnancy wasn't something that could be hid or kept from him for long, especially since she was almost done with the first trimester. She didn't know if it was her imagination but she thought she could see a curve in her stomach.

As promised, Carlisle let himself in and returned in about a half an hour. He watched as Bella dressed in her pj's. He smiled as he walked in holding his bags of clothes. "Where should I put this stuff?"

Bella walked towards him and held her arms out. "Give it here. I am the one who packed it, I'll put it away. You go get ready for bed."

Carlisle looked down at her. "You wanted to talk."

Nodding, Bella offered a smile. "Right, but I want you nice and relaxed beforehand. Go, hurry up."

Carlisle sat next to her on the bed. He raised his hand to gently stroke her face. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine now, really. Now that you're here I'm fine. Now that we are back to the way things were before, I'm great. Go get ready for bed and I'll put this stuff away," Bella smiled. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked over to the bags.

Carlisle hurried into the bathroom. He couldn't imagine after the whirlwind of the last nine days. He had no inkling to what was so important to Bella. He found her on the bed when he had came out of the bathroom. We walked over to the bed and watched as Bella held a folder. She looked up at him and had a smile on her face. She pushed over to allow him space to sit down. He placed his arm around her and pulled her into him. "What's going on in that head of yours? You look completely stressed and worried."

Bella smiled sadly. She wasn't sad though, she was scared. "I'm not stressed, but look at the last week. I've missed this so much Carlisle, you have no idea. Between school work and my insane brain working overtime, it's been awhile since you just held me."

Leaning in to kiss her head, Carlisle spoke again. "I'm sorry work has been insane. It will get better I promise."

"My bran has been insane…kind of working overtime." Bella paused as she picked up Carlisle's hand and intertwined her fingers with his. "We should have Edward over and explain things to him. He hates you right now."

"I kind of felt that. We'll talk to him. Can we just lay like this for a little while longer and for right now pretend there is just the two of us?"

Nodding, Bella buried her head in his chest. "I like that idea."

Bella and Carlisle cuddled in each others arms for several minutes before Bella sat up and kissed Carlisle. The kisses were tender and sweet. Bella rested her head in his chest again. He kissed the top of her head before speaking again. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

Bella sat up and sat cross legged. She took a deep breath and looked at him. "I have something I need to tell you."

Carlisle sat up and took her hands into his. "Okay, is it serious?"

Bella nodded. She was silent for a second before continuing. "Um, well, yea, kind of."

Alarmed, Carlisle sat up. He stroked her cheek. Worry filled his eyes. "What's going on?" He paused as he stared into her eyes. "Is it Molly? Are you okay?"

"I went to the doctors before any of the Tanya stuff happened because I wasn't feeling well." Hesitating, Bella bit down on her lip and took a breath. This was harder than she thought it was going to be. "I had some tests done and well, I got news."

"Bella, just tell me what is going on. Are you okay? Are you sick? What is going on with you?" Carlisle paused and kissed Bella's knuckles. "You have me worried now."

"I don't know how to tell you this and I hope you are okay with this because I'm scared."

Carlisle looked at her intently and he held her hand. "Bella, just tell me, please? You're scaring me. What is going on with you?"

"I'm pregnant," she mumbled.

Frozen, Carlisle just looked at her. He stared at her before the words came to his mouth. "Pregnant?"

Bella nodded. "Apparently, yes."

"With a baby?" Carlisle asked still trying to get used to the sound.

"I hope it's not a puppy," Bella said trying to joke.

Carlisle just looked at her and repeated, "Pregnant?"

"Yep."

"With my baby? I mean, it's mine, right?" Carlisle questioned knowing there was no way the baby could be anyone else's. "Sorry, that was stupid to say."

Bella let out a soft laugh. "I hope it's yours, otherwise there has been some other man sneaking into my bedroom window while I sleep and having his way with me."

Carlisle took a deep breath and tried to get used to the shock. He repeated one more time, "Pregnant, really?"

"Yes." Bella replied. She continued to watch him squirm while they sat in silence. The quietness between the two of them was killing her. "Carlisle, say something, please? And don't say pregnant again." She paused and crawled in front of him. "Please say anything. You're mad aren't you?"

Looking confused, Carlisle slowly shook his head. "Mad? You-you think I'm mad? I'm not mad, no, I'm not. I'm surprised, but not mad. You aren't hurt or have some inoperable illness or anything?"

"Nope, just pregnant."

"And it's my baby."

"Yes it is."

Tears filled Carlisle's eyes. He was overcome with emotion. He held Bella tightly and kissed her over and over. He turned to look at her and held her hand tightly. He lifted her hand and kissed the back of her hand. "I-I don't know what to say. You've made me so, so very happy baby. I can't even tell you." Carlisle paused and smiled at Bella as he kissed her lips. "A baby?"

All that Bella could do was nod. She too cried. She was thrilled that Carlisle was ecstatic with her news. Carlisle wrapped his arms around Bella and pulled her into him. He smiled as he kissed her. His hands went from holding hers to her stomach. He looked up at her with the water escaping from his eyes. "Our baby is in there. Right in here." He paused before repeating the same phrase as he rubbed Bella's stomach. "Our baby is right here. How far a long are you?"

"I'm almost three months. The first trimester is almost over. My doctor said that the baby is the size of a lime."

Clearly trying to absorb the information Bella was giving him, his eyes wondered from his hand he had gently placed on Bella's stomach to her eyes. "Three months? We've been together for four. How's that," he paused as he raised his eyebrow. "Was that our first time?"

"It was before I was on the pill and we didn't have any form of birth control. If you remember that night it kind of just poof, it just happened."

"And you in those shoes."

"Gives a whole new meaning to the phrase, 'fuck me heels.'"

Carlisle laughed at Bella's joke. He held her hands tightly. "We've been careful every time since, but we didn't need to, did we?"

"I guess not," Bella chuckled.

Leaning back against the headboard, Carlisle pulled Bella into his arms. "Wow…we made a baby." He paused to look down at Bella. He wanted to make sure they were on the same page. He wanted to ask her something but was afraid of her reaction. "Are you happy about this? I mean, do you want it? I mean the baby?"

Bella turned around and straddled him. She leaned back against his knees as she held his hands. "Of course I do! It's a baby…it's our baby! Carlisle, we made this baby. We love each other and we made a baby out of our love. We defiantly weren't planning it but I'm so happy. You're really happy with this too?"She asked taking his hand and placed it on her stomach.

Unable to contain his emotion, Carlisle kissed her. "Yes I am." He reflected on everything that happened to them in the past several weeks. He realizes that the symptoms of stress were really the signs of pregnancy. "Everything makes sense now. I can't believe I didn't see it before. You were sick before Molly got sick and was throwing up. You were tired and a little emotional. I thought it was all because of Molly. You were having morning sickness and all of the hormone imbalances."

"Thanks for pointing that out. The past few weeks haven't been my finer moments, but at least I have an excuse."

Carlisle laid down and pulled her on top of him. He can't help but smile as he kissed her. "A baby." He paused as he stole another kiss from her. "We're having a baby."

"Yes we are."

"I love you so much Bella, thank you."

"I love you too and why are you thanking me?"

"For giving me a baby."

"It wasn't just me you know. You had a little something to do with it."

"True but you will be carrying it around for the next, wait, when are we due?"

Bella smiled big and melted upon hearing Carlisle reference that they were in the journey of the pregnancy together. "We are due July twenty second. I have to go to the doctors in a next week to get an ultrasound."

Leaning up to kiss her again, he smiled as his lips rested on hers. "Wow-we're going to be parents, together in six months. Wow. I just can't believe this. Let me know when your appointment is, I'll go with you."

"You will?"

"Yes! I want to be there every step of the way. Let me know when it is and I'll adjust my schedule. Anything I can do for you to make things easier I will, you know that."

Bella let out a laugh as she returned hi kiss. "Yea, I know you will!" Bella said as her smile faded.

Carlisle picked up on the sudden mood change. "Bella, what's wrong?"

She shook her head and laid back on the bed. "You have done everything to show me how much you love me and what did I do? I accused you of one of the worse things ever. I didn't listen to you when you tried to explain things to me."

"Bella-"

"No, you have proven yourself time and time again that you love me. You cut your job short to come and be with me when Molly was in the hospital. I did nothing but accuse you of cheating."

"I know you love me."

"I have a funny way of showing it. Name something that I have done to show you."

Carlisle sighed. He looked up at her and offered a smile. "I love a bunch of things that you do. I love the way you surprise me at work. You seem to know when I need it. You are always armed with dinner or something sweet, other than yourself," he smiled watching her lips smile. "I'm telling you it's not just me who is reaping the rewards of all of those treats. The nurses love you and your baking."

"So I can cook and bake, big deal. That doesn't matter in the grand scheme of things."

"Bella, you've come to visit me at two am to bring me dinner, and it was hot too. You'll wait wait and eat with me. I don't know many people who would consider getting up that early for anyone to do anything that wasn't necessary. You stay up late if I'm working late and we have dinner together. You have a young child to take care of and you're in school full time and you don't care, you still do it." Carlisle paused and looked at her. He pushed her hair behind her ears. "I also love that you have shared your life with me and shared your daughter with me. I know we haven't been together for too long, but I honestly can't imagine my life without the two of you. You two bring so much to my life by just being you. I know you love me, you prove it all the time. We hit a patchy spot but we're good now Bella. I don't ever doubt that you love me."

Nodding, Bella felt his words from the bottom of his heart. "I love you."

"I love you too, more than you will ever know," Carlisle said kissing her head again. She climbed off of him and laid next to him. Carlisle's arms wrapped around her as he pulled her tightly. She snuggled comfortably into him. In the first time in days, both Carlisle and Bella had fallen to sleep and actually managed to sleep the entire night.


	32. Chapter 32

Author's Note:

Hi everyone. Here is another update. I just wanted to thank you again for reading. Also, thanks for the new adds! I'm still typing one hand so if there are mistakes, I'm sorry.

Enjoy and thanks again for reading!

-Lisa

* * *

Chapter Thirty Two

A full week and a half went by and before they knew it, Bella and Carlisle fell nicely back into their schedule. Molly was thrilled that Carlisle was back and it felt as if he was never gone. Bella and Carlisle were having a hard time keeping quiet about the baby. They had decided to have Alice, Jasper and Edward over for dinner. None of them knew that Bella and Carlisle were even back together. Both Bella and Carlisle thought it would be better to explain things to them in person. Carlisle also fussed over Bella and making sure she was all right. He was at Bella's beck and call. This annoyed Bella.

Bella was helping Molly get her vitamins when she grabbed her new bottle too. Molly watched as Bella took the pill and swallowed it and looked at her with curiosity.

"Mama, are you sick?"

"No, why would you say that?"

"Because you took medicine."

"Honey, I didn't take medicine, I took a vitamin like you."

Molly looked even more confused. "But I've never seen you take them before."

Carlisle was making eggs and laughed as he looked at Bella. "Yeah mommy, what are you doing?"

Beginning to laugh, Bella looked at Carlisle with a smile in her eyes. "Shush you." Bella then looked at Molly and continued to beam. "It's never too late to start taking vitamins. I want to stay healthy."

Molly bounced out of the room to get ready for school. She was happy with that answer. Carlisle called after her as she left the room. "Molly, why don't you go wash your hands. Breakfast will be ready soon." Molly turned and nodded as Carlisle turned his attention back to Bella smirking. "I thought you were going to spill the beans."

"Right. By the way, thanks for the help there," Bella giggled. "I almost did. I really want to, but I want to wait to make sure," Bella stopped as she placed hands on her stomach.

Carlisle nodded his head in agreement. "I know, I understand." He paused as he switched subjects. "You have your meeting with the dean today, right?"

"I do."

Carlisle nodded and then looked back at the eggs. "And Edward is going with you, right?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Yes, he is bringing more copies of emails he sent Esme. He's also coming over for dinner tomorrow night with Alice and Jasper too."

Nodding, Carlisle continued. "I remember. I know he'll be with you, but do you want me to go with you for added support?"

"No thank you, I'll be fine. I'm not getting any answers today she is still just gathering information. Plus you have that meeting."

Carlisle walked towards her and pushed her hair behind her shoulders. He cupped her check and kissed her lips. "I'm just worried about you."

"Carlisle, I'm fine," she told him as she kissed him back.

"You're so stressed and that isn't good for you or this one," he said patting her stomach.

Bella began to laugh. "Thank you, but believe it or not I'm not the first pregnant woman who has had some stress on their plate. I'll be fine. I'll prove it to you when I come home from the doctor's office."

Carlisle wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yes but none of those other women were carrying my child. Seriously, call me if you need anything. I know I can't make it to the appointment, but if you need anything call me. I'll leave as soon as I can. Also, let me know what happens with the dean. If I don't pick up leave me a message please? I'll be worried all day."

Bella stood on her tip toes and kissed Carlisle. "You need to stop worrying or you'll give yourself a stroke. I'm fine and yes I will call you. I wish you were going to the doctor's with me. They are doing an ultra sound today to make sure everything."

"I wish I could be there too, but I couldn't get out of my meeting with the head of the hospital. Next time no matter what I will be there. I promise," he said as he placed one more kiss on her lips.

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"Please do. Do you have to leave so soon?"

Bella looked at the clock on the microwave and nodded. "I should finish getting ready. Are you sure you don't mind taking Molly to school?"

"No. I told you I would."

"Thank you. I was just making sure," she said as she kissed him again. "I'm going to get ready."

Carlisle smiled as he didn't let go of Bella's hands. He pulled her in for one last kiss. "If you must you sexy mama."

Bella began to laugh hard as she let go of his hand. "You're delusional and fresh Dr. C, you know that?"

Molly came parading into the room and shook her head. "Oh no Carlisle, mommy called you fresh, what did you do? Is mommy going to put you in a time out? I had one once and I did not like it. They are no fun at all."

Carlisle looked at Bella as she began to speak. "No honey, I was just joking with him. He has been a good boy, the best if you ask me."

* * *

"Bella, wait up!" Edward shouted as he tried to meet up with her before their appointment with Dean Cope.

Bella stopped and turned. She waited until Edward had caught up. "I didn't see you. How are you doing?

"Good. I haven't talked to you in a while. How are you?"

"I'm good," Bella smiled. She knew that he didn't know about her being back together with Carlisle. It was one of the things they were going to discuss the next day at dinner. "Thank you for helping me today."

"You don't deserve any of this Bella and I'm glad I can try and help hash this out."

They continued to make chit chat until the stood outside the dean's door. She quickly let them in.

"I'm sorry about the delay. Esme and I haven't had the chance to meet face to face. She is off in Europe somewhere collecting art or doing whatever she does," the older woman explained.

"Thank you for taking the time to look further into this situation. I appreciate it," Bella told her.

"Dean Cope, I don't know if this will help at all, but I have printed all of the emails I have exchanged with Professor Platt-"

The dean laughed. "Edward! You are very formal. You could just say your mother!"

Edward offered an appologic smile. "Of course. These are the emails that I exchanged with my mother concerning Bella's work. If you like you can take a look through them. I can also tell you that Bella is an extremely hard worker who doesn't deserve the grade that she was given. Granted I'm not a fine arts major, however, I did learn a lot from reading Bella's papers."

"Thank you Edward, that is very considerate of you," The dean paused before looking at Bella. She asked how Molly was doing. Bella said she was doing well and thanked Dean Cope for asking. She quickly dismissed them after promising a follow up appointment in about two weeks.

As they were walking out, Edward looked at Bella. "I hope you're not mad that I was butting into the conversation."

"What? No, of course not. Thank you for doing it."

Edward nodded as he stared at Bella who seemed to be in a daze. "Can you do me a favor and tell me really how have you been?"

"Edward, I've been good! I'm really happy. I'm in a good place now."

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry for everything my dad has put you through. I am still a little shocked about the whole thing."

Bella had to think for a minute. She had forgotten that Edward didn't know she was back together with Carlisle. "What are you talking about?"

Looking at her suspiciously, Edward stared at her. "Everything he has done to you, like, I don't know, cheating."

Taking a breath, Bella offered a smile and looked at Edward. "You're coming to my house for dinner tomorrow night, right?"

"Of course I am. I meant it when I told you I was trying to be a good friend to you."

"I promise things will be explained then."

Raising an eyebrow, Edward looked at Bella. "That sounded a bit mysterious. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I am very happy."

At that moment, the truth hit Edward. "Wait, did you take my dad back?"

Nodding, Bella looked at him. "We are back together, yes. Things weren't as they seemed. It will all be explained at dinner tomorrow night, but please Edward, don't hate him anymore."

Feeling and looking disgusted, Edward looked at Bella. "Do you think it is wise to be with him? He cheated on you!"

"Edward, like I said, things will be explained tomorrow. Trust me."

He couldn't even pretend what was going through Bella's head. "Okay then. Hey, do you want to grab lunch? I'm starving."

"I'll take a rain check. I would love to but I have an appointment that I can't be late for. It's important."

"Right. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes. See you at six. Bye Edward!"

Bella took a cab to her appointment and was right on time. She was sitting down waiting for the nurse to call her in to the examination room. She picked up a magazine and got lost reading an article when she felt someone take her hand. She looked up and smiled.

"You made it!"

Leaning in to kiss her, Carlisle smiled. "I couldn't miss this. I asked to start the meeting a little earlier. I ran out the door as soon as I could. I'm glad I didn't miss you. I'm glad I didn't disappoint you."

"Oh honey, I wouldn't have been disappointed. I know you have a job to do. Do you have time for lunch after this?"

"I do, but I have to warn you I might not be home until Molly's bed time."

"Then I'll keep dinner for you in the oven so it's warm when you get home."

"Don't wait for me to eat. You have to eat."

"You have to stop worrying about me! I'll eat with Molly and then snack with you."

Carlisle stole another kiss. "You are the best."

"When will your schedule change? I don't like it."

"I don't like it either, trust me. It should go back to normal next week. I'm still looking for time to take you away to Vermont."

Waving her hand, Bella leaned into him. "Don't worry about that. I just want you to work normal hours and be with me and Molly."

"Bella, I'm not taking back your Christmas gift. You deserve to go."

Shaking her head, she stared at him. "No, we deserve to go. If it happens great, if not, there will always be another time."

"How are you so understanding?"

"It's the way of nature. We don't always get what we want. I understand that. As long as I have you, I'm good."

"Isabella Swan?" the nurse called out into the waiting room. Bella stood up and held Carlisle's hand.

The appointment began with the taking of Bella's vitals. Everything came back normal. She stressed it to Carlisle that she was fine. She had also gained some weight and was on track with her pregnancy.

"Would you like to see your baby? I have to do an ultra sound and measure the little thing. You won't be able to find out what you are having today, but by the next time you come back you should be able to."

Bella nodded. The doctor prepared her stomach with the cool gel. She took the wand and moved it all over Bella's stomach. The doctor pointed out what there was to point out. Carlisle and Bella squeezed each other's hands as they saw the child they created on the screen. They both fought tears back. When the doctor left the room, neither one said a word. As Bella got dressed, Carlisle bent down and kissed Bella's forehead sweetly. They booked the next appointment and were anxious to find out what they were going to have.

Carlisle took Bella out for lunch to a nearby café. They talked and joked around. Carlisle took out a small box out of his brief case and looked at Bella. Bella didn't know what to make of the box.

"Go ahead, open it."

Bella bit down on her lip as she opened the lid. Inside was a heard pendant on a white cold chain. She took it out and examined it. Two stones lined the top of the heart.

"Molly is an August baby, that green stone is a peridot. The ruby is for July when this little one is born," Carlisle smiled as he placed his hand gently on Bella's stomach. He rubbed it gently and caringly.

"Oh Carlisle, this is really, wow, this is really sweet. Thank you," she told him as she leaned across the table to kiss him. Carlisle stood up and took the box out of her hand. "I can put it on you now," he smiled as he clasped it on. He looked at her and smiled. "It looks perfect on you."

* * *

"So you are going to have a baby?" Molly asked staring at Carlisle.

Smiling, Carlisle shook his head. "No, your mommy is."

"How? Is my daddy here? I thought you needed a mommy and a daddy to have a baby. Where is the baby?"

Bella wrapped her arms around her daughter who was situated in her lap. She smiled at Molly's thought process in trying to understand about the new baby. "No honey, your daddy isn't here. Carlisle is the baby's daddy. The baby is in my belly. He or she is really small and you can't tell right now but they are in there. Soon I'll be able to feel them kick and move around and then you'll be able to feel them too if you touch my belly."

Looking horrified, Molly turned and looked at Bella. "Mommy, how did the baby get in there? Did you eat one?"

The adults in the room laughed before Bella offered an explanation. "I promise I didn't eat a baby honey."

"Then why is it in your belly and how did it get there?"

"Well, sometimes when two people love each other they, well, they make a baby. The baby stays in the mommy's belly until they are big enough to come out and learn about the world around them and the people who love them," Bella smiled as she squeezed Molly.

Molly's eyes wondered from Carlisle and then back to Bella. She speaks in a serious tone but with a sad undertone. "So the new baby is going to have a daddy? Why can't I have one?"

Bella began to feel embarrassed as the eyes from Carlisle, Alice, Jasper and Edward fell on her. "Honey, it doesn't work like that."

Molly was silent for a moment before she looked again to Bella. "Are you going to have time for me? Bree's mommy just had a baby and she doesn't play with Bree like she used to. Bree gets very sad. Is that going to happen to me? I all ready don't have a daddy but will the baby take you away from me too?"

Bella felt her heart hurt. She held Molly tighter and kissed the top of her head. "Of course not. I promise honey that I will keep playing with you. It'll be hard but we'll find a routine and we'll stick with it once the baby comes. I love you and I will always have time for you baby."

Still feeling sad, Molly jumped off her mother's lap and grabbed her doll from the floor. She looked over to Bella. "May I play in my bedroom?"

Bella felt concerned for her daughter. She didn't want her to disappear to play by herself. "Molly, is there anything you want to talk to me about? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. I just want to play."

"Okay honey. I'll be up soon to get you ready for bed. Molly, you don't have to go up to your room. You can stay down here with us. We are going to have dessert soon."

Shaking her head, Molly looked at her mother. "No thank you, I want to play and maybe color." Molly said before walking up the stairs.

Carlisle noticed the look of horror on Bella's face and squeezed her hand. "We'll talk to her again. We have time to get through it together and we all know that she won't be ignored by anyone, especially you. You are a great mother Bella, don't do it. Don't do it, don't underestimate yourself," Carlisle encouraged her as he kissed her forehead.

Alice tried to switch the subject. "A baby?"

Before anyone could reply, Edward stood up and paced the floor. "I don't get it. I don't understand. How did this happen?"

B looked at him and sarcastically spoke. "I find that hard to believe. Edward your father is a doctor. If you have any questions I'm sure he can explain the insides and out of where babies come from."

"Ha, ha, ha. Did I ever tell you how unfunny you are? I understand that, but you two are together, like together together again?"

Carlisle pulled Bella close to him and looked at her. "Yes"

Alice entered the conversation as she sat with Jasper holding his hand on the couch. "What about Tanya? Dad, you screwed up. I don't think I could be as forgiving as Bella."

Bella began to speak. "There was nothing to forgive. Tanya is a nut job who tried to convince me, and almost did convince me that Carlisle cheated on me. Turns out your father doesn't have a password on his phone."

"I've been telling you for forever you need to password protect your phone dad," Edward added.

"Maybe he learned this time?" Bella said looking at Carlisle raising her eyebrow before she continued in a sarcastic tone. "Their phones got switched, which I'm sure was a complete mistake on her part. She looked through it and found emails and his calendar and used everything against us."

Carlisle smirked as he continued. "Plus I might have been bragging a little bit about how much I love and am proud of Bella and Molly that Tanya took that to heart and used that against us too. We confronted her a few days ago and well, let's just say she won't be bothering us anymore. She was kind of-"

"Shocked to say the least?" Bella interrupted.

"Yes," Carlisle smiled. "Since then Bella and I have talked a lot."

"And cried a lot."

Chuckling again, Carlisle agreed. "Yes, we've done a lot of that!" he looked at Bella with admiration and love in his eyes. "But she isn't going to bother us anymore. That's over and done with. Now we are good."

"We're better than good."

"And you're going to be parents!" Alice added.

Jasper couldn't help but laugh as he looked at Carlisle. "You know Jacob is going to kill you, right?"

Laughing , Carlisle looked at him. "I'm not worried."

Bella added. "We told you three and didn't invite Rose and Emmett because, well, Jazz, you'll back me up on this, as much as I love Em, he kind of has a big mouth."

Jasper nodded in agreement. "Yeah, yeah he does!"

"I wanted to tell Jacob first before anyone else had the chance to." She paused and looked at Carlisle. "Maybe I'll go next weekend to talk to him? I don't want to do it over the phone, plus my mom will still be with him, oh and Seth too."

Squeezing her hand, Carlisle looked into her eyes. "Let me know when you want to go. I'll go with you. We'll figure it out."

Bella nodded and looked at her three friends. "But in the mean time, don't say anything to anyone."

Jasper chuckled again. "We won't. Just be thankful Em isn't here!"

Bella returned his smirk. "My point exactly. Enough about this, it's desert time."

"I'll set things out on the dining room table and grab some wine. Then I'll go upstairs and talk to Molly," Carlisle promised as he kissed Bella on the head as she sat on the couch. Alice moved closer to her. She puts her arm around her.

"Wow, a baby?" Alice beamed.

Bella nodded. "Yep, a baby."

Still smiling Alice began talking. "It's weird that I am going to have a new sibling an I'm almost 31 but I can't help but be happy fro you guys. Oh my god, we're going to have to paint the room for the nursery and go shopping! Wait, where are you going to live? You can't shuffle a baby from house to house even if you are just down the street from each other. Are you and dad going to move in together? When?"

"Wow! Alice slow down! We haven't talked that far ahead yet. I haven't even thought about that. Guess it is something to add to the list of things we should talk about."

Alice laughed again as Edward entered the room. No one saw him slip in. "This is crazy but Bella you could end up my step mom!"

Bella was literally speechless. "Wh-wh-wh-wh-"

"It would be funny!"

Bella nodded slowly and looked at her friend. "Right."

Alice placed her hands on Bella's stomach and still beamed. "I can't wait to meet him or her. Have you talked about names? Are you going to find out what you are having?"

"We haven't talked that much about it yet. Carlisle has just gotten beyond the point where the only thing he says is 'pregnant'."

"That sounds like dad. I bet he was in shock."

"Yea, he was. He was really funny and cute though. He is so excited. It's nice that I am going to be able to truly enjoy this pregnancy. The first time I think because I had been through so much with Mike's death that I needed Molly more than she needed me. She was my little ray of hope to hold onto."

Alice got serious and sat up and looked at her friend. "Bella, he's been waiting for you for a long time you know. Your relationship with my father isn't something I'd want for myself, you know, being with an older man and all, but I'm happy for you guys, I really am. He's so happy. I'm glad that you two are together-" Alice was interrupted by Edward leaving and stomping out of the room.

Bella squeezed Alice's hand as her friend looked apologetic. "I'm going to excuse myself for a minute. I'll be back down in a few minutes," she smiled as she left the room and began to climb the stairs. Bella was feeling overwhelmed by the conversation she had with Alice. She walked up the stairs and stopped outside Molly's room. The door was opened half way. Bella was going to go in when she heard Carlisle and Molly conversing.

"I'm afraid you and mommy will forget all about me," Molly told Carlisle.

Carlisle smiled as the little girl sat on his lap. "How can we forget about you? There is no way we could forget about you."

Molly shook her head adamantly. "But Bree's mommy doesn't do things that she used to. She doesn't have the time to because of the baby. She has a daddy but he's always working and doesn't have time for her. The only one in her house who plays with her is her nanny. Is mommy going to get a nanny too?"

Slowly, Carlisle shook his head. "I doubt it. I can't picture a nanny in our lives. You know you have the best mommy ever right?"

"Yes, of course."

Carlisle nodded as he continued. He held his arms around the little girl and kissed the top of her head. "I know I'm not your daddy but I love you too and I love you like I love Alice and Edward. I am not going to leave you Molly."

Molly looked up at him confused. "But you love them because you're their daddy."

"That's right."

"So you love me like…you were my daddy?"

Carlisle shook his head. He was nervous because he hadn't had this conversation with Bella but that was exactly how he felt. He wanted to nurture and help Molly grow. He wanted to help raise her and knew that he should have told Bella how he felt before he told Molly. Molly was feeling so bad about the situation and she was scared. It pained him to see the fear in her eyes. He wanted to ease her feelings and assure her that everything was going to be fine. He wanted to be there to protect her when she was scared and love her when she was sad. He carefully looked for the words to explain things to the little girl sitting in front of him. "Molly, I'm not your Daddy and I never met him. I'm sorry that you have never had a daddy. I really am, but honey, I do love you like you were my daughter. I love you."

Molly moved from Carlisle's lap to her bed. "I've always wanted a daddy and I have never had one before. How do I know you won't go like my daddy did? Mommy says he didn't want to leave but had to anyway."

Carlisle froze. He knew Molly was asking him if he was going to die, like Mike did. He took a breath as he reached out for her hand. He held it and offered Molly a smile. "Molly, honey, for as long as I can be in your life I promise I will. I don't ever plan on leaving you or your mom. I love you both too much."

"But what about the baby? Won't you be too busy with it and working? You work a lot now and don't have time for us sometimes. How will it be when the baby is here?"

Honestly, Carlisle began to answer the child. "I'm not going to lie to you, things are going to get a little crazy once the baby gets here. Things will be different, but we all need to work together. We all need to be a team. You, mommy and me all need to be on the same page. Things will be crazy just for a little while, but once we are settled things will work out, I promise. We are going to need your help too with the baby."

Molly's eyes widened. "You will?"

"Of course we will. The baby is going to need a big sister to teach him or her how to do things. We will need your help doing other things too. Molly, do you think you will be able to help us out? I don't know what we will be able to do without your help."

Molly laid back on her bed and thought for a moment. "You want me to help even though I'm little?"

"Molly, you are little and your young but we will always need you. You are going to be the big sister. You need to help teach him or her what to do and how to act. We will really need your help to help us out too. I don't know who else would be able to help us."

Molly sat up. And hesitantly she spoke. "I think I can help you. I think I can."

"Good, now that is settled do you want to have desert before you go to bed? Mommy made a chocolate cake and I think there is some ice cream in the freezer."

"Yea, I love chocolate cake!"

Carlisle moved from the chair to Molly's bed. "Do you want a piggy back ride downstairs?

"Yes!"

Molly climbed on to Carlisle's back and hung on tightly. When they left the bedroom Carlisle noticed Bella. He mouthed, "I'm sorry" because the conversation he had with Molly should had been with Bella first.

Bella walked towards him and held his hand. She stood up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. She smiled and said, "Take it back and don't you dare ever apologize for that. That was really sweet and thank you."

Carlisle froze and just looked into Bella's eyes. There was a sense of longing. He reached out for her hand and kissed her check. He held her hand tightly and the three of them walked down the stairs together.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

Author's Note:

Hi everyone. I'm hoping you are well. I hope you all had a good Thanksgiving and are enjoying the holiday season as well (Happy day four of Hanukkah to those who celebrate).

I am going to try and respond to those who left comments and emailed. It is still had for me to type although I am using two hands now! Healing is slowly progressing, which is good I guess. Someday I will feel better.

To the new readers and those who have added me, thank you very much!

Enough of me blabbing, enjoy the next chapter!

-Lisa

* * *

"Mama, what about this one?" Molly asked. She picked up a birthday card that was meant for Carlisle.

Bella read the card and sighed. It was the fourth card she picked up that said "dad" on it. Bella smiled as she looked at Molly. "I think we can find a better one. Come on," she said as they began to look.

Molly had a slight attitude while she looked. She turned around looked at her mother. "Why can't I call him daddy?"

"What?" Bella asked. She knew this conversation was coming but hadn't expected it in the middle of Hallmark.

"Why can't I call Carlisle daddy? He's gonna to be the baby's daddy, why can't he be mine too?" Molly wondered.

Taking a deep breath, Bella looked at her daughter. "Honey, you had a daddy who would have loved you very much."

"But I know Carlisle loves me and I love him. The baby is gonna to call him daddy so why can't I?"

Bella wasn't trying to ignore her daughter, but then again she didn't want this conversation in the middle of the store. "What about this card? Do you like this one?" Bella asked handing a card to Molly.

"Yea, I guess," Molly answered. "Mommy, why didn't you answer my question? Why can't I call him-"

Bella turned and looked at her daughter. "It's not up to me honey. It's something that if it is meant to be, will just happen. Just because it hasn't happened yet doesn't mean it won't."

"Can I ask Carlisle?"

"No, you may not ask him. Baby, don't push things, all right?" Seeing that Molly was upset, Bella sat down in the middle of the aisle. "Honey, I know how you feel. I don't have a daddy any more either, remember?"

"But you had two growing up. Pop Pop helped you when you were little and he helped you with me. I never even had one," Molly began to cry.

Bella wrapped her arms around her daughter. She felt bad but really there was nothing she could do to help the situation. "Honey, don't cry. If you cry then we won't be able to make Carlisle's gift, remember? Let's go," Bella said as she picked up Molly and carried her to purchase the cards.

* * *

The sun shone through the blinds as Carlisle looked at the clock. It was almost seven. Life would begin again in the household. Molly would be running into their room to wake them up. He turned and watched Bella asleep. She was on her back with her hair fanned over her pillow. She looked peaceful. He felt a wave of thankfulness as he stared at her. There was no way that he would have predicted he would have fallen in love again, none the less fall for someone younger than Edward. It had happened and he was grateful. He loved her and loved Molly and couldn't imagine being happier with his life.

He thought about after work. He and Bella were driving to New York for two days to talk to Bella's family about the baby. Carlisle felt nervous. There was no way Jacob would be happy with the news. Carlisle had just gotten to the point where he and Jacob got along and now that relationship he feared was going to be jeopardized. He was thankful that Alice had volunteered to watch Molly for those days. He knew Molly would have more fun at Alice's than hearing a bunch of adults argue with each other.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked as she stretched her arms above her head.

"Just thinking, waking up, that's all."

Bella rolled over on her side and raised her hand to his face. She stroked his face and leaned up to kiss him. "I know something that would wake you up."

As his arms pulled Bella closer to him, Carlisle let out a chuckle. "Really? What would that be?"

"Well," Bella smiled and wiggled out of his grasp. She climbed on top of him and began to kiss him again. Her hands moved under his shirt as she rubbed his chest. "I can think of a few things myself."

"As much as I would love to, and believe me, I want to, Molly is going to be up in a little bit. We don't have-"

"Stop right there. I told Molly last night that she could watch one movie when she wakes up and I put the portable DVD player in her room. She knows how to use it. Also, I locked the door. As long as we aren't too loud we can play a little bit before you go to work this morning." She said leaning into him to steal another kiss. When she separated from him, she pulled her shirt over her head. Carlisle laid back down and relaxed as Bella's lips found his once more. "Now, I believe I was wishing you a happy birthday."

* * *

Carlisle walked through the door and was surprised when no one greeted him. Maybe Bella was finishing packing up their stuff for their trip that evening. He couldn't figure it out. "Hello?" He called out. She had to have been home. He could smell the roast in the oven along with all of the trimmings. He set his briefcase down and began to untie his tie as he followed the smells until he stopped in the dining room.

"Surprise!" Shouted his family. He looked around and saw Jasper with his arms around Alice, Edward standing with Molly and Rose and Emmett. Bella walked towards him with her arms open.

"Surprise," she said kissing him. "Happy birthday."

"Wow, I'm really surprised! This is so nice, thank you everyone for coming. Did you do this?" He asked looking at Bella.

Bella let go and smiled. "I did."

"She has been planning it for weeks," Alice chimed in as she hugged her father.

Carlisle laughed. "I almost forget it's my birthday and you have been planning for weeks?" He held her hand as he looked into her eyes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Carlisle talked with his guests before excusing himself to get changed. Bella followed him up the stairs. She walked behind him as he entered the room.

"Seriously, you knew nothing about this?" She asked as she walked over to the bed and sat down.

Carlisle walked over to the bed as he unbuttoned his dress shirt. He sat down next to Bella as he smiled. "No, I knew nothing about this. You did a great job keeping this a secret. Thank you," he said as he kissed her check.

Bella slid the shirt off his arms and looked at him. "It's your birthday! I want you to enjoy before whatever we endure with my family this weekend. Sit down and have some wine. After dessert we'll leave. I'll drive and you can sleep. You've worked hard all day."

Carlisle shook his head. "No way! You've worked just as hard as me. You organized and cooked and took care of Molly. I don't mind driving tonight. It's only a few hours. Plus I told you I wasn't going to drink while you couldn't so no wine for me either," he said kissing her. "I love that you are so considerate though. Did you make my favorite dinner?"

"Of course I did," Bella smiled as she stood up. She went over to the dresser and pulled out a long sleeve polo shirt for him to wear. "Put this on. I have to check on the roast, it should be done. Meet you downstairs?"

Carlisle nodded as he watched Bella walk away.

Bella left the room and walked down the stairs where Molly had greeted her. "Can I give him my present now?" Molly asked.

"Not yet, after dinner and before cake and ice cream."

Molly nodded and skipped away. Bella smiled as she walked into the kitchen and checked on the roast.

"I took it out, I hope that was all right? I used the meat thermometer and everything. It said it was ready," Edward explained as he leaned against the counter sipping his wine.

"It was time for it to come out, thank you," she smiled as she picked up the rolls and put them into the oven.

Edward watched Bella and then stared at her. He placed his wine glass down and began to talk. "Look, I know our relationship is kind of well, I don't know. I know that you want to be friends and I want to be friends. I'm sorry I am acting like such a jerk all the time. I just am having a really hard time with this."

"Edward, you've had almost six months to get used to this. I still want to be friends with you. I think it would make things easier on us and your dad, but you need to try a little more. You're very angsty and broody."

"Am not!"

"You so are too! Instead of being jealous, try and be happy for us, for him. He loves you so much Edward and it is hard for him not to get upset when he sees you upset. Molly loves you too. I'm happy you're here Edward. I'm happy you're part of our family, but you have to try and move on from your crush. I have told you I don't feel the same way. Things will get weirder if you keep this attitude up. I'm pregnant with your father's child. You're going to have a little brother or sister. I know that has to be weird to you, but it's where we are now. You just have to learn to deal with it."

Edward didn't say anything. He took his wine glass and walked out of the room. Bella took a deep breath as Rose came in.

"What's with the hurricane that just flew out of here?" she asked.

"Nothing. No worries."

"Really? Because I think I see a look of worry on your face. What did he do? I think I would be able to kick his ass if you needed me to." Rose said as she eyed Edward from the other room.

Bella couldn't help but laugh. "Stop it. No, I don't want you to kick anyone's ass. Your nails are pretty and I wouldn't want you to ruin them. Edward just has to some growing up to do. I do think he'll come around. I hope so anyway." Bella paused to smile again. "Enough with all of that. Can you please pull the dishes down so we can get this dinner on the road?"

With Rose's help, Bella set up a buffet for dinner. Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves, even Edward who Bella saw laughing and having a good time. After dinner, Alice and Jasper cleaned up the mess and did the dishes. Bella went to get her cake and set it up on the dining room table.

"Where'd you get the cake?" Emmett asked.

"My kitchen."

"You made this?" Carlisle asked. It was beautifully decorated with blues and greens. He watched as Bella nodded. "What kind of cake is it?"

"It's fancy. It's marble with that whipped white chocolate frosting you liked."

"Thank you," he said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Mommy?" Molly called.

"Yes honey."

"Presents, remember? Carlisle needs to open his presents."

Bella nodded. "Oh right. Good thinking Molls." Bella looked back at Carlisle. "You have to open your gifts first."

"Gifts?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. Molly has been so excited and there is one over there from her and everyone else. My gift isn't here though. You'll see that late."

"You got me a gift? Don't you think dinner and the cake are enough? Plus, I enjoyed your gift this morning," Carlisle whispered into her ear.

"What did mommy give you this morning?" Molly asked. "She was supposed to wait until now to give you a gift. Those are the rules."

Carlisle laughed as he picked up the child. "She gave me a nice kiss this morning, on the cheek."

"And that's enough of that. Seriously, you're my father. I don't want to hear any more about this," Alice smiled as she kissed her dad on the cheek.

Carlisle laughed as he sat down and opened the gifts. He was pleasantly surprised when he received gift cards from various placed. He opened up Molly's last. She sat on his lap and helped him unwrap the box. He smiled when he pulled out a plate. It said, "Happy Birthday Carlisle! Love Molly" written in her hand writing. The center of the plate held her hand print. It came with a matching mug.

"I hope you like it," Molly said. "I made it myself at the pottery place. I thought that the plate could be what we use to put your dinner on or the treats we bring you at work sometimes. You can take the mug to work too."

"She thought of this all on her own," Bella smiled.

Carlisle placed the items down and held Molly for a hug. He was genuinely touched. "This is really special. Thank you Molly. It looks like you worked really hard on it. You are so smart and have really great ideas. Thank you honey. Every day I will have a reminder of you when I'm at work. I love them."

Bella stood up and took the plate and mug from him. She set them down and told him that it was time for cake. Everyone went back into the dining room again as Carlisle pulled back on Bella's hand. "Thank you for all of this. You really didn't have to do any of it. You don't know how much this means to me. It's been a while since I celebrated my birthday."

"I wanted to do this. Carlisle, you may not realize it but you take care of us, Molly and me. I didn't realize what I was missing until you walked into my life. It's a cheesy cliché but I can't imagine what these past six months would have been like without you here with me. I love you and if I can do something simple like throw a little dinner party together for you, then so be it. I just feel bad because my gift isn't here right now, but I'll make sure you get it later." She paused as she squeezed his hand and kissed him quickly on the lips. "Come on, Molly has been bopping off the walls waiting for a piece of cake since he made it this morning."

After enjoying cake and ice cream, Emmett and Rose went home. Bella had felt bad that they were still in the dark about the news of the upcoming baby, but she wanted to talk to Jacob first. She could talk to them when she got back in two days.

Molly was excited that Alice and Jasper were sleeping over. Alice was almost as excited. They had plans of watching movies and making forts in the living room to sleep in. Alice would be taking her shopping after breakfast. Edward promised to come back in the morning so he could make his famous pink pancakes.

After putting everything away and loading the car up with their luggage, Bella and Carlisle were ready to go. Molly could hardly wait to get them out the door. Bella on the other hand was a little hesitant.

"Bella, she's fine! We're going to have lots of fun, right?" Alice smiled as she held Molly's hand.

"Yep! We are gonna have so much fun! I can't wait to make our fort!" Molly answered back jumping up and down.

Bella sadly smiled. "It's just hard leaving. The last time I left you in capable hands something bad happened."

"Mommy, we will be fine! You'll call me every night before I go to sleep right?" Molly questioned.

Alice intercepted. "I think we better call her because we'll have too much fun staying up late and having a sleep over!"

Bella still stood hesitantly. Carlisle came over and placed his arm around her waist. "Are you ready?"

Looking heartbroken, she looked at Molly. "Listen to Alice or Jasper or Edward. Promise me that?"

"I promise mommy. You have to promise to give Uncle Jake a hug and tell me if he isn't nice to Carlisle. I'll have another talk with him," Molly said seriously.

"Okay then. I'll see you Sunday night before you go to bed. I love you."

"I love you too," Molly said hugging her mother. She looked at Carlisle and hugged him too. "I love you Carlisle." He picked her up and squeezed her. Before he had a chance to speak, she whispered in his ear, "Take good care of my mommy. She's sad that she is leaving."

"I promise kiddo I'll take very good care of her. You promise to make sure Alice and Edward stay in line and are nice to you."

"They are always nice to me! Silly goose!"

"I was just making sure. And remember you're in charge of Zoe. She needs you. And Molly, I love you too."

Carlisle put her down and took Bella's hand. She looked like she was having second thoughts. Carlisle gently tugged on her. "Come on, let's go."

Bella nodded and hugged Molly one more time. Molly held her mother's hand. "Go mommy! I want to start my girls weekend with Alice!"

Laughing Bella let go of Molly. "Okay. Geez, I know when I'm not wanted. I love you Molly Michelle. Listen okay?"

"Okay mommy, bye! Bye Carlisle!"

"You two have fun. Just think, this trip will prepare you for when you go to Vermont in a few weeks. Good luck with the family and we'll see you on Sunday!"Alice added as she held Molly's hand once again.

Bella followed Carlisle and walked out to the car. Bella thought it was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

"Yes mom, we've made it. We'll see you guys tomorrow afternoon. I don't know, about one or two I think. We're going to get some sleep now. Carlisle worked all day and then drove here. What? No, we had dinner before we left Boston. Okay. I love you too and I'll see you tomorrow. Bye mom," Bella said placing her phone on the night stand. She looked at Carlisle. "Hey, are you super tired?"

Carlisle walked over to Bella and sat next to her. "What did you have in mind?"

"I thought you said you didn't have it?"

"I said I didn't have it right then, which I didn't because I packed it. Come on, let's go."

They walked to a little dinner and sat. They ordered one piece of cheesecake and decided to split it. Bella smiled as she looked at him. "So this might have been a stupid idea, but I wanted to get you something special. And well, open this and I'll tell you about it."

Carlisle took a small box out of the bag. The box looked like a ring box. He laughed. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

"Nope. Just open it."

Carlisle followed her directions and opened the box. His eyes widened when he saw the white gold ring. The center of the ring held something special. "Is this-"

"Your family crest? Yes it is. I know how special it is to you. I took a picture of the one you have hanging at your house and asked a jeweler if they could replicate it. He told me could do it. So there you go, happy birthday."

Carlisle reached across the table and pulled Bella in for a hug and kiss. "This is so special Bella. Thank you so much. You didn't have to do this."

"I know, but I wanted something special for you. I knew that you didn't have anything like this, so I decided that this was good. You really like it?"

"I love it. Thank you."

"I guess I should tell you one more thing then too."

"What's that?"

"There is one more gift waiting for you at the hotel. When we are finished here, you can have it."

"You spoil me Isabella"

"You have it all wrong, you have spoiled me. I love you."

"I love you too."

The two continued to eat quickly and then walked the long way back to their hotel. Bella went grabbed something and looked at him. "Just give me a minute or two and then you can have your last gift."

Carlisle began to change out of his jeans and shirt and put on his pajamas. He was a little concerned about talking with Jacob the next day but he didn't expect anything bad to come from it. He looked down at his finger and smiled. Bella really loved him. He had waited for her for what seemed like a life time. they were so happy together. He couldn't imagine it getting better than it was then. He heard the door open and looked up to say something to Bella. His mouth dropped to the ground. He hadn't expected to see what was standing in front of him.

"Um, Bella? What's going?"

Bella bit down on her lip. She felt nervous and thought maybe this wasn't such a good idea. After all, she was pregnant. She looked at herself in the mirror and hardly recognized who she was. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun. She wore a magenta pleated baby doll night gown with an empire waist that just hit the top of her thighs. A matching bow sat under her breasts. She wore heels that she had practiced walking in the previous week. She took a deep breath and looked at Carlisle. "You might want to breathe there buddy. We aren't alone very often and I just figured we could make the best of what time we have now together." She paused as she walked closer to Carlisle. She sat on him and smiled. "I'm gift wrapped. You'll have to untie me if you want what's inside."

Without saying another word, Carlisle crushed his lips into hers. His gently pulled the straps down off of her shoulders. He kissed them tenderly and looked back up at Bella and laughed. "So, um, the heels?"

"I thought it would remind you of one of our first times. I think the bed is more comfortable than the door, however we can test my theory if you want to, come here," she said smiling as she went to stand up.

"No, stay here," he smiled as he kissed her again. He couldn't get her body out of his head. He had no idea what he did to deserve her, but by god, that night he did declare himself the luckiest man alive.

* * *

Bella was impressed with the progress Jacob had made. He was now using crutches and only had a few more physical therapy appointments left. Renee and Seth were leaving the following week to head back to Washington.

"Jake! You look great!" Bella said as she wrapped her hands around her brother's neck.

"Thanks, you do too. Hi Carlisle," Jacob said offering a smile as he held out his hand to shake his sister's boyfriend's.

"It's nice to see you too."

The threesome walked into the apartment. Renee had all ready begun to cook. "Hi mom," Bella said as she walked over to her mother.

"Hi honey," she said as she kissed Bella's cheek. She studied her. "You look different honey. Did you do something with your hair?"

"No, it' isn't my hair. We'll talk at dinner, okay?"

"Of course honey."

Jacob insisted that he needed air and needed to go for a walk before dinner. Seth and Carlisle had volunteered to go with him. Bella decided it would be nice to help her mother out in the kitchen.

"The ham smells great."

Renee stared at her daughter and nodded. "It's a new glaze. What's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're acting different."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. Are you trying to hide something?"

"I am not mom. What would I be trying to hide?"

"I don't know. I don't see a ring on your finger so you're not engaged. Oh!"

"'Oh what?"

"Oh my god Bella," Renee paused as disappointment filled her voice. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Bella was silent. She played with a baby carrot and just looked at her mother.

"Its true! Isabella Marie, I told you to be careful. God, you would think you'd learn after your first mistake to practice safe sex!"

Stuttering, Bella looked at her mother. "My first mistake?"

"Molly."

"Did you just call my daughter a mistake?"

"You know what I mean. I love Molly but she wasn't planned and are you telling me you really wanted a baby while in college?"

"She wasn't a mistake. I don't regret anything that has to do with her."

"Isabella, you are being overly sensitive. How far along are you?"

"I'm seventeen weeks."

"I don't get it. I really don't know what to say."

"I want to say that you are happy you are going to be a grandmother again. I want you to say your happy that I am having a baby with someone whom I love. I want you to say you're happy because I am!"

Renee shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not happy Isabella. I've never lied to you and I'm not about to now. I'm actually quite disappointed in you. Twice, you got pregnant twice and by two different men. It will look like the outside world you are a tramp."

"I don't care what the outside world thinks of that it is anyone's business, but I wasn't sleeping around. Michael was killed. I waited almost six years before I thought of anyone again romantically. I'm happy."

"You want me to say I'm happy because you're pregnant by a man who is old enough to be your father?"

"Where do you think the relationship would go mother? Why do people date? People date so they aren't lonely and to create families. I love Carlisle mother and I've been telling you that for a long time."

Renee could say no more. She left the room. Round one was bad, round two is going to be painful.

As they all sat for dinner, Bella broke the news among her family. Seth and Jacob looked at each before looking at Renee who looked angry. Jacob broke the silence.

"So wait a minute," Jacob said as he wiped his mouth with the napkin. "Molly is going to be a big sister because you are pregnant?"

Bella bit down on her lip and nodded. She looked Carlisle's eyes and held his hand under the table. "Yep, we're going to have a baby."

"When are you having the baby?" Seth asked.

"The end of July."

"Wow," Jacob said as he sat back in his chair. "Bella's going to have another baby. Wow." Jacob turned and looked at Carlisle. "Congrats dad. I'm really happy for you guys."

"Me too," Seth added. He stood up to give Bella a hug. He looked at her and shook his head. "You don't even look pregnant."

"Oh I am, trust me. We have pictures that I will email you guys when we get home of the sonogram. You guys can see the little peanut growing inside of me." Bella looked at Renee who didn't speak a work. She got up and cleared the dishes.

"Do you know what you are going to have?" Jacob asked.

Carlisle excused himself and carried plates to the kitchen. He saw the hurt in Bella's eyes when Renee left the room. "I brought these in to you and thought I'd help you."

"You don't need to do anything. Jacob has a dishwasher."

"Renee, tell me why you are so upset. Bella is happy. Why can't you be happy for her too?"

"My daughter is unwed and is knocked up by someone older than me. I'm sorry I'm not jumping for joy!"

Carlisle looked at Renee for a solid minute before saying anything. He was pissed not that she didn't like him, but because she was clearly upsetting Bella. "Look, I know you don't like the age difference between us and-"

"You're right Carlisle, I don't like it. You are my age! What could you possibly want with someone younger than your children?"

"I love her. I never imagined getting into a serious relationship again. I certainly never imagined getting into a relationship with someone so much younger. Now, I can't imagine my life without her by my side." He took a breath as a smile formed on his lips. "We are going to have a baby together. I don't want anything from Bella other than to love her, and Molly."

"What is going to happen when you wake up one day and decide you don't want to be a father anymore? Maybe getting up for midnight feedings is too much for you. You can't keep up with Bella because she's so much younger? What happens then?"

"With all due respect Renee, I think if I was going to run and hide I would have done it when Molly was in the hospital or when Bella told me she was pregnant. I'm not going anywhere. I know I'm not as young as I used to be, but it doesn't matter. We've done well so far and," Carlisle was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. "Excuse me, I have to take this. Hello?"

As Carlisle paced the kitchen on the phone, Bella entered the kitchen. She over hears the conversation between Carlisle and who ever he is on the phone with. "No. Try checking at my house and Bella's. If she ran away she might have gone to one of those places."

Bella looked at Carlisle sympathetically. "Zoe must have gotten loose. I hope she's okay." She turned her attention to her mother. "What is going on with you?"

"Me? Me? You are asking me what is going on when clearly you are off in your own little world playing Holly Homemaker! Bella, have you really thought your relationship through?"

"You know, I had a pit in my stomach about telling Jacob and he is happy for me. Seth is happy and is willing to move to Boston to help us out with the baby. Mom, I'm not in this alone this time. I have someone who is here with me."

Renee tugged on Bella's wrist and dragged her into a bedroom. "Isabella, what kind of a future do you have with that man? He's twice your age." Realizing she might have been a little harsh with her daughter, Renee smiled at her. "Honey, Carlisle is only the second man you have ever been with. Maybe after the baby is born you should play the field a little. See what else is out there. Don't feel like you have to settle."

"I can't believe you! Mom, I'm happy living in my little world in Boston. It's always Molly, Carlisle and I. We are surrounded by our family there and our friends. Molly loves Carlisle's children. This baby is going to be raised with a lot of people around him or her who love them. Why can't you just be happy for me? Carlisle has proved again and again that he loves me. Mom, he loves me." Bella paused to take a breath before continuing. "He loves Molly too. I think it'll be any day now that he will insist that she calls him 'dad' or 'daddy'. They are crazy about each other mom. They are so sweet together. Molly adores him. She has asked me if she can call him 'daddy'. He is a good man."

"Do you think he's just desperate?" Bella walked away from her mother and crossed her arms. Renee was right behind her. "Honey I'm just trying to understand you. I'm having a hard time."

"You're being rude and insulting to both me and Carlisle."

Before Renee could reply, they two heard shouting coming from the kitchen. "What the hell does that even mean?" Jacob yelled. "Gone? How? I don't understand? That doesn't even make sense."

Bella took one look at her mother and rushed out of the room. She stood in the kitchen and witnessed firsthand the shouting between the men in the kitchen. Even Seth looked angry.

"Hey!" Bella yelled. "Can someone tell me what is going on?" Everyone started talking over each other as Renee joined them in the room. "Enough!" Bella yelled again. She pointed to Carlisle. "Okay you tell me what is going on."

Carlisle looked at her with an expression she couldn't read. It made her nervous. "We have to go to the hotel and pack. We have to leave."

"Is this about Zoe being gone? I overheard your conversation and-" Bella began before Carlisle walked closer to her. He was shaking as he took her hand in his.

"No Bella-"

Bella turned and looked at Jacob with anger in her eyes. "What did you say? What is your problem? I mean it Jake. You seemed fine and-"

"It's not Zoe or Jacob." Carlisle said as he took her hand once more. "Bella, Alice just called me. We need to get back to Boston."

"Is Alice okay?"

Carlisle was silent as he stared at his love. There was no easy way of saying what needed to be said. "Molly is gone."


	34. Chapter 34

Author's Note:

Merry late Christmas to those who celebrated it! I hope everyone had a good holiday and are enjoying their weekend. This Christmas was difficult as I didn't do half of what I normally do for Christmas. It was weird to keep my dad's stocking and not buy him his favorite gingerbread anything or dark chocolate. It was hard not having him here but we managed, barely.

Anyway, I am going to respond to comments tonight. It still hurts to type but I have to do something.

For those of you who were reading Changes in Life, I am toying with pulling it from both sites. I want to revamp it and make some changes (as well as complete it).

This note is long enough so let's get on with the story!

Happy New Year-

Lisa

PS- Thank you to the new adds!

* * *

Chapter Thirty Four

Bella froze for a moment. She carefully sat down on the chair and looked into Carlisle's eyes. His usually calm and tranquil baby blues were filled with fear and worry. "What do….what…what do you mean she's gone? I don't understand. What does that mean? I don't understand."

Carlisle knelt in front of Bella. He took both of her hands into his and gently squeezed them. "Alice, Jasper and Edward took Molly and Zoe out for a walk in the Public Gardens. Alice tripped and let go of Zoe's leash. Molly ran after Zoe. Alice, Jasper and Edward all split up and looked for Molly but couldn't find her. Edward did find Zoe but Molly wasn't with her. They don't know where she is Bella."

Bella ripped her hands from Carlisle's and stood up. She walked to the window and looked out of it. She tugged on her mother's necklace that Carlisle had given her and she shook her head. Angrily and confused, she began to shout. "I don't understand. How did this happen? Where is Molly? She knows not to run away from adults. She knows better."

With his hands shoved in his pockets, Carlisle moved closer to her. "I don't know where she is." Carlisle paused as he watched Bella shake. She was fighting back tears. "Everyone is looking for her. Edward is still in the park while Jasper went to your house and Alice went to mine, in case she wondered back to either of those places. Alice called the police. The police issued an Amber Alert."

Finally letting the tears escape from her eyes, Bella looked at Carlisle. "Oh my god, Carlisle, Molly is missing. Oh my god, Molly is missing." Bella began to cry and raised her voice. "I told you I didn't want to leave her. I told you! I told you! Oh my god."

Rushing to her side, Carlisle grabbed her hands and rubbed them with his thumbs. "Bella, she will be found. We're going home and we'll figure this whole thing out. I promise," he paused to kiss her hands. "I'm going back to the hotel and get our stuff and then we'll leave."

Renee stepped forward and looked at Bella. In a soft tone she spoke. "I want to go with you. I don't want you to be by yourself. I want to be with you honey."

Jacob turned to his sister. "Me too. I want to help you figure things out."

Offering a charming boyish smile, Seth looked at his family. "I don't want to be left out. Whatever you need I'll get it done. I want to come too."

Carlisle looked around at Bella's family and nodded. He offered a sad smile while still holding Bella's hand. "It'll be squishy in my car but okay. Let's get going."

Everyone walked out of the room to begin to pack except for Bella and Carlisle. Carlisle held Bella tightly as he fought back his own tears. She was all ready in a hysterical state she didn't need him crying too. Carlisle patted her head and kissed her cheek. "Bella, we're going to find her. She's okay, I promise baby. We'll find her soon. Shhhhhhh."

Sobbing, Bella buried her head into Carlisle's shoulders and spoke. "She's gone Carlisle. She's gone. Where would she go?"

"She isn't gone. We're going to find her. You'll see. I bet she's home by the time we get there. I bet she just got lost. I'm going to go and get our stuff and check out of the hotel. I'll be back soon. You just stay here and sit down."

Bella shook her head violently and gripped Carlisle's hand. "Don't leave me, please? Can I go with you?"

Carlisle took Bella's hands once more and tugged on it. "Of course, I'd never leave you. I promise I'll never leave you," Carlisle told Bella as he kissed her head and pulled her in close. "Let's go back to the hotel so we can come back here and get your family."

* * *

"_The disappearance of four year old Molly Swan is our top story. There are no clues into her disappearance and police have no leads. It is as if no one saw her. Little Molly was walking in the park with her family friends when she left her group to chase after her dog. Friends split up and searched for her, however their efforts were unanswered. There has been no comment from Swan's mother, Isabella who has not left her house since returning from a trip three days ago. Police are adamantly stating that Isabella is not a suspect nor are the friends who lost her."_ The news reporter went on as Jasper shut off the television.

"Why are we still watching the news?" Jasper asked as he placed the clicker on the table after shutting off the television.

Alice shrugged her shoulders as she leaned into Jasper. "In case they have heard something we haven't. I can't even begin to imagine what Bella is thinking."

"Have you seen dad? I have never seen him look so stressed before. He called into work for the rest of the week. They told him not to come in until Molly is home," Edward added.

"Do you think she'll talk to us today?" Alice asked. Since returning home from New York, Bella had yet to speak to Alice, Jasper or Edward even though they were at her house every day. She felt she had nothing to say to any of them.

Edward shook his head. "No and why should she? She trusted us with Molly and look what happened. We only lost the most important thing in her life and have no clue how to bring her back."

Alice nodded as she rested her head on Jasper's chest. "I still can't believe this happened. I can't believe Molly's gone and Bella isn't talking to us."

"Bella's like my little sister and I can't believe I let her down like this. She hates us, you know that? She hates all of us. What else can we do for her?" Jasper thought out loud.

"With the exception of finding Molly yourselves, there isn't anything any of us can do for her," Carlisle commented as he entered the room. He leaned against the wall and let out a sigh. He looked tired. He was trying to make sure Bella was taking care of herself, which she wasn't doing. He held a plate from lunch, which still had her sandwich sitting on it. She wasn't eating, which worried him. It wasn't just her he thought about, but also their child.

Alice stood up and walked over to her father and hugged him. She offered a weak smile. "What is she doing now? Where is everyone now?"

"She's still laying down on Molly's bed, with Zoe," he smiled sadly. "Zoe hasn't left her side. She isn't really talking to anyone. Renee tried to get her to talk, but that went nowhere. Seth is cooking dinner, which she probably won't eat and Jacob is arguing with Renee about god only knows what at this point. Emmett and Rose should be over later to check on her. She has barely talked to me since we got back. I don't know what to do."

Alice rubbed her father's shoulder. "Things will work out fine dad, you'll see. Things always work out the way they are meant to be." Alice froze and began to cry. "I know it isn't a lot, but we did apologize to her. We did tell her how sorry we are and we never thought anything would happen. She's never going to forgive us, never. I'm sorry we let this happen dad, I'm so sorry," Alice balled back into her father's shoulder.

Carlisle held his daughter and let her cry. Her newly formed friendship with Bella was suffering. Before he could say anything, Jasper stood up. "I think I'm going to get her home. She hasn't really rested since this whole thing started. We'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Sounds good and thank you Jasper for taking care of her," Carlisle replied as he let go of Alice.

* * *

After brief goodbyes, they left. Carlisle moved to the kitchen to ask Seth if he could help with dinner. He declined the help. Carlisle then found himself upstairs watching Bella in Molly's room. She laid awake on her bed. Zoe's head rested on her stomach like she knew something special was housed there. Carlisle walked in and sat on the side chair.

"Hey," he said reaching for her hand. "Seth said dinner is almost ready. After dinner Edward is going to drive Jacob back to his place for the night. Tomorrow Jacob and Seth are going to hand out more fliers in Downtown Crossing. How are you right now? Are you hungry?"

Bella shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I just ate."

"Honey, you picked at your toast this morning. It's after six. You should eat something else."

"No thank you." She paused and looked at Zoe. "She misses Molly too you know. She hasn't left me except to go outside."

"Bella, we all miss Molly. She's going to come back, that's why you have to take care of yourself. You need to be strong for when she comes home."

Bella turned her head to look away from Carlisle. Without tears, she spoke. "I'm scared Carlisle. It's been three days. Three days and we have heard nothing. What if-"

"I'm not allowing you to finish that statement. You have to believe the best case scenario Bella, don't jump to the worse. Don't do this to yourself."

"How can I not? She isn't here all tucked in warm in her bed! She isn't with me. I have no clue where the hell she is. How can I not think the worse?"

"I think you need to eat and then after dinner, or before, whatever you want, you should take a bath. A nice relaxing bath so you can-"

"This isn't going to get better by relaxing in a tub of warm water! It won't be better until she is home," Bella whispered. She shook her head and turned over and began to pet the dog.

Carlisle was at a loss. He said the first thing that came to his mind. "I'll come back up to get you for dinner."

"I told you I'm not hungry."

"Of course you are. You're brother is making your favorite lasagna dinner. He even made your meat sauce sweetie," Renee smiled from the doorway. "He'll be upset if you don't eat it."

"Mom, please just leave me alone. I'm fine. I'll eat if I get hungry."

"Isabella-" Renee began.

"Really, please leave me alone! Both of you, just stop ganging up on me and leave me alone!" Bella finally shouted. Zoe lifted her head and glared at both Carlisle and Renee. "I just want to be left alone!"

Without another word, both Carlisle and Renee left the room. They didn't want to farther upset Bella. Once they were out of the room, Bella rested her head back on Molly's pillow. Zoe adjusted herself and rested her head on Bella's small bulge on her stomach.

* * *

"Maybe you should think about a shower. I could wash your hair, just like when you were a little girl." Renee offered Bella a smile.

Bella shook her head. It was the morning of the fifth day and still nothing about Molly's disappearance. The truth was Bella was beginning to stink. She had only pulled herself away from Molly's bed to use the restroom and that was all. She felt as if her family was teaming up on her and she stopped talking to everyone.

Carlisle was beside himself with worry. Bella was not taking care of herself, let alone taking care of their growing child in her stomach. He felt helpless as he stood by and watched without being able to do anything.

Renee saw Carlisle walk into the bedroom he once shared with Bella. She marched in there and looked at him in the face.

"Do something!" She shouted at him.

"Renee," he started before being interrupted.

"Don't Carlisle, don't 'Renee' me. My daughter is in pain and she isn't eating. She is barely drinking and she doesn't give a damn that she smells. Do something."

Growing irritated, Carlisle looked at Renee. "What do you want me to do?"

"Make her eat! Make her take a shower. Make her take care of herself. Just do something!"

"She won't listen to me. I've tried to talk to her and she won't talk to me."

Renee shook her head in disgust. "Don't you care about her? About your baby?"

Carlisle looked at her in horror. He and Renee had butted heads several times in the last five days. She accused him of not caring about Molly or Bella. Renee screamed at him for going to bed in Bella's bedroom instead of staying with Bella in Molly's room after she clearly said she wanted to be alone. With the exception of Molly's disappearance, Renee had blamed Carlisle for everything. "How the hell can you come into this house and say that to me? Of course I love her and I love that baby. I love Molly as if she were my own!" He paused to calm down before he looked Renee in the eyes again. "I'm concerned for them both. Bella is nowhere close to eating the recommended daily caloric intake for a normal woman, let alone one who is pregnant. I've done everything but sit on her and make her eat, which I've considered, trust me."

Renee shook her head. "Why the hell did you impregnate my daughter anyway? Why did you choose to prey on her?"

"What the hell is wrong with you? I didn't prey on her," Carlisle fired back.

"Let me guess, you just 'fell in love?' She is a naive girl and you might be able to fool her but you won't fool me!"

Shaking his head, Carlisle's patients were being cut short. "I'm going to tell you the same thing I told you when you first began to argue with me about this. I love Bella. She isn't some silly little school girl and this isn't a school girl crush. I'm not going through a midlife crisis. She is a beautiful, brilliant woman who I love her with every fiber of my being and I know she loves me. I love Molly. I've always wanted more children and let me tell you I am ecstatic about the child that Bella and I created out of love and I can't wait to hold him in my arms."

"Is that really how you feel?" Renee asked.

"Yes it is. I was going to talk to Bella about Molly before all of this happened. I have loved getting to know her and spending time with her. She is a great kid. I love her as if she were my own. Renee, I love Bella and I see us together for the rest of our lives. I want to marry Bella eventually. I was going to ask Bella is if I could adopt Molly. I know I'm not her biological father, but I can't imagine loving her any more if she were my own. She is such a thoughtful child. She got me the greatest present for my birthday last week." Carlisle laughed at the memory of the plate and cup. "God, that was almost a week ago. Things have changed so much in just a week."

Renee looked at Carlisle and began to cry as she ran out of the room.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Jacob hobbled on his crutches back to Downtown Crossing with Seth in toe. They were passing out more fliers to the people on the streets. Alice had tried to talk to Bella. She brought a Powerade drink to her and Bella refused to look at her. Jasper brought her a stack of magazines. He tried to make jokes and make her laugh but failed at her attempt. Edward was the next to enter her room.

"Hi, I just wanted to come by and check on you. How are you doing?" He asked. Bella didn't even acknowledge his presence. Edward continued. "I wanted to let you know that Dean Cope talked to me. She said Esme has to change your grade. She was holding a grudge against you for dating dad. I don't understand her. She doesn't love dad and hated being with him. Esme stopped me and would like to talk to you at some point. I told her I'd pass along the message but told her not to hold her breath. I also told Dean Cope about Molly being gone. As a mother, she offered her concern and thoughts. She said take as much time as you need and you can jump back into work as soon as you are ready." Edward stared at Bella who wasn't looking at him. He shook his head and turned to leave the room.

"Edward?" Bella asked in a barely audible voice. "What happened Saturday in the park? What happened when Molly left?"

Edward walked closer to the bed and sat in the chair next to it. He took a deep breath and leaned back. "We were all walking in the park. Alice and Molly were teasing Jasper and I that they were going to go shopping and live in the mall. They walked holding hands. Alice was walking Molly. They kept on naming stores and where they'd sleep and what they would wear. Molly was having a good time," Edward smiled at the memory. As he continued the smile faded. "We were by the willow trees when Alice tripped over the root. She let go of Zoe's leash. Zoe took off after a squirrel. Molly ran after Zoe." Edward paused as he took a breath. "Jasper helped Alice up and I took off to catch up to Molly and Zoe. I spotted Zoe barking up the tree that the damn squirrel ran up. I looked around and didn't see Molly. I thought she was joking around. I yelled and looked around the fence. I didn't see her at all. Alice and Jasper caught up to me and I handed the leash to Alice. I literally ran off and started screaming for her. They thought Molly and I were joking. When Alice realized we weren't joking she started crying. I literally ran around the whole park. I even ran on the ice in Frog Pond and yelled for her. Security escorted me off." Tears ran off of Edward's cheek as he balled. "I am so sorry Bella. If I was closer I would have been able to find her. If I was faster I would have been able to get her before she left. I would have been able to get her before she wondered off. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Bella looked at Edward while his hands rested on his face and he cried. She couldn't help but sit up and hug him. She held him as they cried together. Edward wrapped his arms around Bella's body and cried.

"What if we don't find her? What if she is gone for forever?" Bella cried.

"You can't think like that."

Pulling herself away, Bella sat up in the bed. She placed her hand on her stomach and spoke through tears. Edward was the first person to have a conversation with her that was longer than just a few words. "I don't deserve to have this one too. I couldn't take care of Molly how can I take care of another child? I'm not good at this parenting thing."

Edward leaned in and rubbed Bella's folded hands. "Bella, you have been nothing short of an amazing mom. Any child would be thrilled and honored to have you as a mother. I don't know where Molly is but when she comes back she'll want you because she loves you. She loves you Bella. You have been a great mother to her and that little one in there," he said offering a smile as he pointed to her stomach, "is going to be equally as honored and love you as much. You are the true meaning of a mother. Trust me, I never had one. Watching you with her makes me sad that I never had a chance with my own mother. You're selfless not selfish Bella. You have so much love in you that I don't know how you do it. From what I gather being a parent is hard. I mean, I like playing the part of a fun friend who gets to take care of Molly for a brief time and play and all that, but she's yours. There is so much that goes into being a parent and you do it every day without complaints. The most amazing part is Bella, you've done it all by yourself. You are a single parent and you are more amazing than some couples. You're just a good person and it comes through."

"Right," Bella said as she rolled her eyes.

"Seriously! How many times have I acted like a jack ass and you have given me chance after chance? You're a good person and I'm glad you're in my life. Your daughter is going to come in here and run into your arms."

After a few moments of crying, Bella pulled herself together and looked at Edward through her tears. "Do you think we could get something to eat after I shower? I haven't showered since we were in New York a few days ago and I feel like I really need one."

Smiling, because she seems like she is beginning to come back, Edward smiled. "Of course. Dad has a bunch of food down stairs, when you're ready. I'll tell him to make something."

Bella took the time to shower. When she was finished, she pulled on a pair of yoga pants. She searched through her clothes for a shirt but nothing fit comfortably. Her stomach was starting to grow and she had limited clothing that would fit her. She went into Carlisle's drawer and pulled out one of his sweatshirts and began down the stairs.

When she reached the kitchen, all eyes were on her. Edward must have given everyone in the house the heads up she was coming. Carlisle was making her a grilled cheese sandwich and heating up tomato soup from the local grocery store. Renee reached for Bella's hand and held it. They didn't exchange words, they just cried. Edward leaned against the counter and crossed his arms as he exchanged a small smile with his father.

Carlisle walked over to Bella and tried to soften the mood as he placed his hand on her shoulders. He kissed her cheek and whispered to her. "You look good in my clothes." Bella shyly smiled as Carlisle continued. "I made your grilled cheese using the provolone and tomatoes. I know that is your favorite. Oh and the bread is that sourdough one that you liked." He paused as he looked at her again. "I was called into a meeting for this afternoon with the board of trustees and some other doctors at the hospital. It is an emergency meeting and I have no idea what it is about but I will be back as soon as I can."

Worried, Bella looked at him. "Are you going to be fired? I mean you took a lot of time of when Mo-Molly was in the hospital in New York and now?"

Reaching for her hand, Carlisle squeezed it. "No, don't worry about that. I had taken these days some of those days off for the conference, remember? I don't know what the meeting is about but as soon as I am done I'm coming straight back here. Is there anything you need?"

"Besides my daughter? I can't think of anything."

Carlisle kissed the side of her head. "I'm going to leave then, the quicker I leave the quicker I'll be back with you. I love you."

Bella began to cry as she fisted Carlisle's shirt. "I love you too."

"Oh Bella, honey, shhhhh, don't cry. I'll be back soon. I promise. You have to eat honey. Eat and rest and I'll be back." Carlisle promised as he stroked her back. He kissed her forehead and left. Bella's frame of mind was upsetting. He wondered about her.

* * *

Carlisle drove quickly to the hospital wearing casual clothes. He was told that the meeting was informal and shouldn't take too long.

He parked his car and walked the familiar walk into the hospital. He entered his office just to look around and to update his outgoing voicemail message. He quickly locked up the door and walked to the conference room. He looked at the three doctors sitting down talking amongst themselves. To the right of one of the men another man dressed nicely but Carlisle didn't have a clue to who he was.

"Good afternoon gentlemen," he said as he walked over to shake hands with the men. They all replied with the same greeting. Carlisle looked up. "What is going on here?"

The man Carlisle didn't know stepped forward. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen I assume?"

Cautiously Carlisle looked at the other doctors. "Yes, that's me. How can I help you?"

Reaching his hand forward, the man shook Carlisle's hand. "I'm detective Quil Ateara and I have a few questions for you."

* * *

After Bella had finished her lunch with the company of Edward and Renee, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Edward said as he walked to the door. He answered the door and was surprised to see who was standing on the stoop. "Do my eyes deceive me? Seriously, what the hell are you doing here? Haven't you done enough?"

"Oh really Edward, I'm your mother damn it and you will not speak to me that way."

Edward let out a humorless laugh before shouting. "My what? Really? You're pulling that card now? Screw you Esme. I haven't had a mother my entire life and I'm not about to have one now."

Renee walked to the door and looked at Edward. "What's all the shouting about?"

"It's nothing," Edward replied as he stared at Esme. "There is an unwanted guest here. She was just leaving."

"Enough of this crap. I wanted to speak with Bella."

"No way. Bella is under a lot of stress right now and trust me, you're the last person she wants to hear from. Just leave."

"I have to apologize to her for the whole grade thing. Apparently she has a friend in Dean Cope, stupid old senile hag. Seriously, I don't know what my problem was."

Edward interrupted her before she could speak again. "How did you get her address?"

"This is stupid. I got it from information she filled out in the beginning of last semester. Please let me in Edward."

"No way. I don't trust you."

"Are you acting like her knight in shining armor? Isn't that what your father should be doing? I wonder where he is anyway. I'm not going to hurt her. I need to apologize to her if I want to keep my job."

Renee looked again at Edward. "Who is this?"

"Renee, this is the woman who has caused hell for your daughter. This is my mother, Esme Platt. She was one of Bella's teachers. Esme this is Renee, Bella's mother."

"You are so your father's son. Don't you think that a little over dramatic Edward? Renee, it's nice to meet you," Esme said as she reached her hand to Renee.

Renee was confused as she took her outreached hand. "Same to you. I'm afraid Edward is right. This isn't a good time for Bella."

Esme sighed. "What is it with everyone and Bella? You know I am a busy woman too. If she can't pull herself away from my ex husband for five god damn minutes then maybe she doesn't deserve my apology. Why is everyone so afraid for her to see me?"

Edward couldn't hold back his anger any longer as he began to scream at Esme. "Her daughter is missing mother! She doesn't have time for whatever mood you're in! She's stressed out and obviously is upset and it isn't good for her condition." Edward closed his eyes and hit his head on the door. He didn't mean for those words to escape his mouth.

Raising an eyebrow, Esme looked at Renee and then Edward. "What condition is she in and what happened to her daughter?

"Don't you watch the news? Her daughter was taken from the park over the weekend."

Looking shocked, Esme shook her head. "That's terrible. I hope they find her. Now tell me what condition is she in? Is she ill?"

Renee looked from Edward and then Esme. "She's pregnant."

"Pregnant, as in having a baby? Well, Carlisle is getting his wish after all. He must be in all of his glory. How does that make you feel Edward?"

Edward shook his head as stared at his mother before speaking. "Dad loves her mom, why is this so funny?"

"Oh Edward, she's younger than you for Christ's sake. Wow. I'm just surprised. Anyway, about her daughter has she called the police?"

"That's a great idea, why didn't she think of that five days ago?" Edward sarcastically remarked. "Just leave mother, really just go. You aren't going to be helpful and I have things I need to do."

"I would like the chance to offer my apologizes in person however I can see this isn't a good time so I' going to-"

"Professor Platt? What are you doing here? What are you doing at my house?" Bella asked confused.

Esme studied Bella. She immediately looked at her stomach and thought she didn't look pregnant, but then again she wore sweatpants and a long sweatshirt. She was blotchy from crying but she didn't look sick. "Miss Swan, I came to offer my apologies for the mix up with your grade. Edward and your mother shared the news that your daughter missing. I wanted to say I'm sorry. Also, congratulations. You gave Carlisle I wouldn't give him. He must be over the moon about the impending birth of your child."

At first Bella was speechless. What she did next surprised everyone. She walked passed Edward and Esme and outside. She then turned around and walked back up the stairs and close to Esme. "You know what? I'm done with you! I really am! I'm done with being afraid of you and thinking you have the upper hand when you don't! You harassed me the entire semester because you thought I was sleeping with your son and that was the only way I could get a good grade. You accused me of other things that weren't true. I am the only person who put any effort into your class and you failed me because why? I'm involved in a loving, committed relationship with your former husband, who you cheated on and kicked to the curb years ago! I did all of my work on time and to the best of my ability. You never graded one paper or test, it was Edward. The only time I ever missed a class was when my daughter was just released from the hospital. You are a piece of work Esme. Your cold and your children don't even like you why is that? That's right because you're a heartless bitch who never made time to be a mother! You are too self consumed and you don't care about what is going on in the world around you. You don't care about other people. You are a cold, bitter woman who I feel sorry for. Your loss when you broke up with Carlisle was my gain. I'm sorry he had to endure whatever hell you put him and your children through, but I am happy that I found him. We are very happy together and yes, he was thrilled up to the heavens and back when I told him we were expecting. He can't wait to have the baby." Bella paused and shook her head. She looked at Esme one more time. "I don't have time for you. I have more important things to do. I have to go," Bella said as she turned and walked away.

Renee shouted from the inside of the house. "Where are you going Bella?"

Bella turned and looked at her mom. "I'm going to look for Molly." She paused and turned to Esme. "My daughter is missing. I know little trivial things like family and your children mean nothing to you but I love my daughter and I need to go look for her. I'm glad I'm not taking one of your classes this semester. You might have deducted points from my final grade for caring about my child."

Esme nodded and didn't say a word. Edward grabbed his jacket from the banister and ran down the side walk trying to catch up to her.

"Wait for me. I'll help you too."

Bella turned and shook her head as she looked at Edward. "I feel like I'm at my breaking point. I don't know what else to do or to say."

Edward put an arm around her. Bella raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "I don't mean anything funny. Let's just walk then. Do you want something to eat or drink?"

"Besides a whole bottle of wine that I can't drink?" Bella froze and then shook her head. "I just want Molly."

"I know and she'll come home."

"Who would take her Edward? You know, she wasn't really happy about the baby. Do you think she ran away?"

"No, I don't think she ran away. Even if she did, where would she have gone? To her friend's house? We would have heard from them by now."

"I can't believe this is happening." Bella paused as she rubbed her stomach. "I keep thinking that it is so bad and I'm stressing this one out, but I don't know what to do. I don't know how to control things. I want to be out looking for her, but where do I start? I don't know what to do," Bella said as she fought back tears. Edward pulled her in protectively for a hug. He walked her over to a bench. There she sat with him and cried.

Feeling that he needed to lighten the mood, Edward smiled and looked at Bella. "I wanted to tell you I loved the way you told my mother off. That was pretty bad ass!"

"I'm sorry if I was rude, but I really am at my breaking point. I'm stressed out. There are no leads and Molly is still missing. Carlisle was so mysterious with the meeting he had today. I know I've been bitchy and I've probably made you, Alice and Jasper feel crappy but I can't do this. I don't know how to deal with all of this."

"To be fair I don't think they have published the 'how to deal with your missing child while pregnant for dummies' book yet, however you might be able to write it when all is said and done. There is no right or wrong way to handle things Bella. You are doing the best you can. You've helped police the best you can. I hate to say it but there isn't more you can do now but wait and I know that is killing you but that's all you can do. And Bella, don't you dare apologize for yelling at Esme, she most certainly deserved it."

"Jacob and Seth are handing out fliers near Downtown Crossing. Walk with me there?"

"Of course, let's go," Edward said as they began to walk in silence until Edward's cell phone rings. He looked at the screen and then looked at Bella. "It's my dad. Hello."

"Edward, is Bella with you?"

"Yes she's with me."

"Is she okay?"

"She's okay dad."

"What are you doing? Please tell me you aren't adding to her stress?"

"No dad, she is getting some air, she's fine."

"Promise me Edward. She doesn't need any more of it. She's all ready crumbling."

"Yes, I promise you. She's being strong."

"You two need to get back to Bella's. I'm on my way back there now. I have some information."

"What?"

"Just meet me back there. I'm about two blocks away from her house. Please tell me you are close?"

"Yes we are. We'll see you in a few. Bye"

Bella blushed as she looked at Edward. "Was he checking up on me?"

"Yes. He also said we need to go home".

Bella felt hopeful. "Is Molly there? Did they find her?"

"I don't think so, but dad said he has something to tell you."

They walked back to Bella's and were relieved when they found out Esme was gone. Renee, Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett were all sitting waiting for Edward and Bella to return. Bella walked through the doorway first.

"Wow, crowded house." Bella said as she turned to look at Carlisle. "What's going on? Please tell me you have some good news?"

Edward stared at his father. "Dad, what's going on here?"

Carlisle grabbed Bell's hand and pulled her to a chair. "Why don't you two come and sit down?"

Bella never took her eyes off of Carlisle. She gripped his hand. "What's going on? Does this have to do with your meeting?"

Nodding, Carlisle shook his head. "Yes it does. When I got to the conference room, I saw my colleagues. They introduced me to a detective."

Bella gasped. "What? Why?"

"Believe me, I was surprised too. We sat and he said he think he might have a lead."

Shaking her head, Bella looked at Carlisle with a look of uncertainty. "With Molly? What is it? Why would they do this at your work?"

"Turns out there are two doctors who left town who I used to be associated with. The only thing on one of their desks was a piece of paper with our addresses."

"Who would do that Dad?" Alice asked.

Before Carlisle had a chance to answer, Bella chimed in shocked. "Ta-Tanya? Tanya could have done this?"

"That's what the detectives are thinking. He was connected with the Rhode Island police. That's where Tanya has her practice. Both she and Alec have vanished. They never canceled their appointments with their patients or anything. Their savings accounts have been withdrawn and no one has been in their house for days. Their cars haven't been used. There is nothing that links them together, but I was asked if I knew her or Alec. When I told the detective I did, we started talking and it looks like they might be suspects."

"That's great, but how are they going to find her? They must be half way across the world by now if they had her."

Kneeling down in front of her, Carlisle took Bella's hand. "It's a start. This whole thing might nothing to do with Molly disappearing at all, but think about it. Tanya was so upset a few weeks ago when we left her office and now she and Alec have just disappeared the same time Molly did? It's too much of a coincidence."

Renee intercepted the conversation. "Who's Tanya?"

Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper all look at each other. Bella was the first to speak up. She was one of Carlisle's former co-workers who was kind of infatuated with him. There were some problems a few weeks ago-oh my god." Bella paused and stared intently at Carlisle as the memory came flashing back to her. "Carlisle, remember when she said she and Alec were looking into adopting a child? Do you think they would forge papers?"

Edward shook his head. "Bella, isn't that a little over board?"

"Bella might be right. Think about it Edward, there is a possibility they kidnapped her. I don't think that theory is far fetched." Carlisle turned his attention from Edward to Bella. He pulled her onto the floor and into his lap. Calmly and gently he stroked her hair. "We'll find her Bella. Molly will be fine and we'll find her. We just need some time."

Bella got up quickly and walked up stairs without saying a word. Renee stood up to follow her but Edward stood in her way. "Just give her a few minutes to digest this."

Carlisle ignored Edward's suggestion and was about to walk up the stairs when Renee stopped him. "Oh no you don't. It was your trashy co-horts who might have taken my granddaughter. I don't know what else you and your family might do or may know. I'm going to check on my daughter though," she said as she quickly walked up the stairs.

When she reached the top of the stairs, Renee saw Bella sprawled out on Molly's bed, complete with Zoe sat her side. Molly's bed had become the spot that Zoe taken over. She hardly left the bed. When Renee entered the room, Zoe's head was back on Bella's stomach. The dog whimpered as Bella cried silently.

Renee walked over and sat with Bella. They both began to cry. "Oh Isabella, what have you gotten yourself into?"

Between sniffles, Bella looked at her mother. "What do you mean?"

"What kind of people does Carlisle associate with if they are accused of taking your daughter?"

"Mom, it isn't like that. Tanya is an old acquaintance who was a little infatuated with Carlisle. He hasn't done anything wrong. The people I have met who he associates with, his friends and other doctors and nurses are fine. Don't let this one person change your perspective of him. He's a good guy mom. I love him."

Renee shook her head. "I went along with this whole thing because I honestly didn't think it would last between the two of you and now you are pregnant?"

"Mom, other than my daughter missing, I am happy. I love where I am in my life right now. Have Carlisle and I moved kind of fast, yes, but I don't care. I am happy. Molly loves him. He loves her. We're making our own family here. I wish you wouldn't be like this."

Renee saw that she was upsetting Bella, Renee stopped. "You're all ready hurting so much, I don't want to hurt you anymore. I'm done talking about this Bella, at least for now. We will talk about it later."

Yawning, Bella looked at her mother. "Thank you."

Renee sat in the chair beside the bed and held Bella's hand until she was fast asleep.


	35. Chapter 35

Author's Note:

Happy New Year! I hope everyone is off to a good new year and had a good holiday season. Thanks for the adds, emails and comments. I love reading them!

-Lisa

* * *

Chapter Thirty Five

Almost three weeks trailed on and there was no news. There was no sign of Alec or Tanya or Molly. It seemed like they just vanished into thin air. It hurt Bella that people were starting to put their lives back together. Carlisle returned to work while Jacob returned to New York. Seth went back to school. Renee was scheduled to leave Boston in just a few days, which would leave Bella alone during the day.

Renee was upset by Carlisle's treatment towards Bella. He is willing to do anything for her. One night he held Bella as she slept on Molly's twin bed. They both cried. Renee was trying to figure out what he wanted from her daughter. She thought that he cared for her but could he really be using her for something else?

Emmett and Rose were terrific. Emmett, being the cook in his house, made a bunch of food for Bella and the members of her household. Rose brought maternity clothes from her friend's boutique on Newberry Street so Bella would feel more comfortable. Bella could feel the weight gain in her small frame, however unless you knew she was with child, you wouldn't have known. She was still forgetting to eat, which worried everyone.

Bella had made two local press conferences concerning Molly's disappearance. During both she broke down and cried. Carlisle stood by her side and held her. She had also appeared on the Today Show as well as other cable news shows. Molly's story was shown on every possible news cast, which was what frustrated Bella. How could she be using all of these media outlets and still there was no new information?

Alice came over after work one day. She had bought Bella an outfit and brought over her favorite cookies. It was then when the conversation came up once more.

"Bella, I thought you'd like these. I know you like the chocolate and peanut butter mix. I hope you like them. I made them last night for you."

She took the cookies and broke one in half. She offered it to Alice. Alice sheepishly took it. Bella bit into the cookie and smiled. "Molly said you make the 'bestest' cookies."

Alice broke down in tears. "You'll never know how sorry I am Bella. It's my fault that she isn't home. I'm so sorry."

Bella offered her friend a sad smile. "Alice, it isn't your fault unless you arranged to have her go missing. I told you all ready, it seems like it is just circumstance. You need to stop. This isn't your fault." _It's mine_. _I didn't want to leave her and I did anyway. She is missing because I am a bad parent._

Nodding Alice held Bella's hand. "She's going to come home again Bella. I know she will. She will be fine, I know she will."

"I hope so Alice, I hope so," Bella replied fighting back tears.

* * *

Bella was getting a glass of water when the door bell rang. Carlisle was working and Renee was off grocery shopping before she went to go back to Washington. Bella walked to the door. Her stomach twisted as she opened it. "Detective Ateara, hi. Can I help you?

"I don't know. I told you, just Quil is fine. Can I come in to talk?" He asked holding a bag in his hand.

"Of course, please come in. Would you like something to drink? I think there might be some cookies left somewhere."

"That's very nice of you Bella, but no thank you. It seems we might have a possible lead in finding Molly."

Slowly, Bella sat. She placed her hand over her mouth. "Really?"

Detective Ateara nodded. "It is pointing towards Tanya and Alec, but I don't want to speculate just in case. I'm not trying to give you false hope Bella."

Swallowing hard, Bella shook her head. "No, of course not."

"This was turned into us and I was wondering if it looked familiar to you?" He reached into the bag and pulled out a doll.

Recognizing it automatically, Bella nodded. Tears formed in her eyes. She took the doll gingerly and cradled her. She brushed the hair back and fixed her glasses. "This is Molly, the American Girl doll. Carlisle bought it for my Molly last Christmas because they have the same name. I know it's the same doll because of this," Bella said turning the doll backwards. She exposed a little section under the doll's hair in the back that had been cut. "Molly did this by mistake and was very upset by it. We were going to send her to the doll hospital but we just haven't gotten around to it." With a new batch of tears in her eyes, she looked at the detective. "Where did you find her?"

"It was left on an airplane. One of the attendants said they saw a little girl who fit Molly's description holding it. She said they hurried and left the doll on the seat. She tried to run after them but the man, who fit Alec's description, quickly said it wasn't his daughter's."

Bella began to shake. "She isn't his daughter! She's mine! Where was the plane? I want to go and look for her."

The detective shook his head. "Bella, you can't. We're going to gather some more information and then figure out where exactly they are. The area we think they are in are heavily guarded and the police know to look for them."

"They seemed to have slipped by all ready. How do I know it isn't going to keep happening?"

"You'll just have to have faith in us and let us do our job."

"When will I have my baby back?"

"Hopefully soon. We're working on figuring the whole thing out and I'm hoping we are there."

Bella nodded as she looked down at the doll. "Did the attendant say whether or not Molly was scared?"

"She said she was quiet and slept. It was an evening flight."

"Thank you. At least that gives me a little piece of mind." Bella held the doll out. "Can, can I keep this?"

"We took all of the finger prints off of it. If we need it again I'll just come back for it."

"Thank you."

He nodded his head as he stood up. "That's all I have for now. I'll call or stop by if I hear anything else." He watched as Bella just nodded. "I'll see myself out."

* * *

Bella wasn't sure how long she sat in the same spot when she heard the door open.

"Bella, are you here?" Carlisle called out.

"Living room," Bella replied mechanically.

He walked closer to the couch and sat with her. He looked at what was in her hands. "Is that?"

"It's Molly's Molly. Apparently she brought it with her on the walk. Quil brought it over. They found it on a plane but he won't tell me where the plane left from or where it went."

Carlisle squeezed Bella's hand that was gripping the doll. "Are you all right?"

"She's alive and there might be a new lead, so I'm okay for now."

He nodded as he fell back into the couch. He let go of Bella's hand and raked his hand through his hair. He looked at Bella. "Did you forget anything today?"

"I don't think so."

"Really? Nothing at all?"

Bella huffed. "I don't think I ate. Sorry about that."

Carlisle shook his head. "You're doctor's office called me. You had an appointment this afternoon."

"I did?" Bella asked trying to recall. "I thought that was next week."

"Yes you did and no, it was today. We were supposed to find out what the little thing in your stomach is."

"I totally forgot."

"We both did. The doctor's office said they had an appointment tomorrow that we could have. It's at two thirty. I'm going to go to work early so I can leave with no problem."

"You're coming with me?"

"Bella, it's our baby. I'm going to be there. I promised you last month I would go."

"Oh right. I'll meet you there."

"I'll just come and get you. It isn't a big deal."

Bella nodded and then stood up. She walked up the stairs and went back to Molly's room.

* * *

"I don't like that you aren't eating. You need to gain more weight too. The nutrition you take into your body now is so important for the baby's development. This is the most important stage of the development of the baby. If you aren't eating then the baby isn't getting the proper nutrients that it needs. Also, with your body going through so much stress, the probability of you miscarrying the baby is high. This is serious Bella, you have to take care of the baby and the only way you are going to do that is if you take care of yourself. I want you to gain at least another ten pounds by our next appointment." The doctor said as she stared at Bella. Not only had Bella not gained weight, but she had lost a few pounds.

Carlisle squeezed Bella's hand as the doctor told her what they both all ready knew. Hearing the news out loud frightened Carlisle. Bella looked unphased. Not that she didn't care, she just had a lot on her plate right now.

"Now," the doctor continued. "I need to do an ultrasound. Would you like to know the sex of the baby? You can find out today."

Bella looked at Carlisle for the first time with a small glimmer of hope in her eye. "Do you want to?"

He nodded and smiled as he squeezed her hands. "Yes, I would love to know."

The doctor took a few moments to set up the machine. First she listened to the heart beat. Despite Bella not taking care of herself, the baby's heartbeat was strong. It was healthy. "Okay, you are about twenty two weeks along. If you haven't you should feel the baby move any day now. And," she began to explain the different parts of the fetus that had grown since their last appointment. "Are you sure you want to know what you are having?" the doctor teased.

"We're sure. We'd like to know," Bella answered as she held Carlisle's hand.

The doctor smiled. "Come July you two will be the proud parents of a son."

For the first time in weeks, a genuine smile formed on Bella's lips. She exchanged happy tears with Carlisle. She smiled as she held his hands and turned to him. "A boy. We're having a boy."

Carlisle kissed the top of Bella's head as the doctor printed the newer pictures of the ultra sound. She reminded Bella once more to eat and then left the room.

After she dressed, Bella and Carlisle made another appointment for the following month. Carlisle headed to a nearby café for lunch. Bella's head was spinning in every which direction she couldn't eat. Her stomach was twisted in knots. She felt guilty for feeling so happy about the son she was carrying while Molly was still gone. She picked up her fork and moved her salad around. Carlisle took notice and looked at her.

"You have to eat Bella."

Shaking her head, Bella didn't look at him. In fear of yet another lecture. "I'm not that hungry."

Trying to lighten the mood, Carlisle smiled. "You don't want your doctor to yell at you again, do you?" When he saw it didn't work, he began to beg. "Honey, please eat. If not for you do it for him," he said pointing to her stomach.

Frustrated, Bella leaned back in her chair as she folded her hands on her stomach. She was so sick and tired of everyone telling her what to do like they knew best. "What difference does it make? I'm a bad mother Carlisle. Maybe we should get an abortion so I didn't have a chance to screw this one up too," she cried. She couldn't believe the words had escaped her mouth until they were actually out. It wasn't how she felt at all. She couldn't wait to meet her new son, but she was stressed beyond the point of no return.

Carlisle looked at her with frustration. They had this conversation before. Bella was obviously depressed. It angered him that he can't do anything to change it. He's tried but can't. He tried really hard not to show his anger or frustration, but sometimes he can't help it. He looked at Bella who was crying and took a deep breath. "Isabella, you know that isn't true. You are a great mother and this isn't your fault honey. Let's go home and watch a movie. We'll put your pajamas on and pop some popcorn and just watch a movie. Or we can talk or read or do whatever you want. His anger turned to fear as he rubbed her hand. "Baby, you're scaring me like this. Please."

Not speaking, Bella grabbed her purse and stood up. She began to walk out. Carlisle placed a generous amount of money on the table and followed her out. They drove in silence until Carlisle pulled up to his house.

"I'll be just a minute. I have a few things I need to get."

"Can I come with you?" Bella asked quietly.

"Of course you can, this is as much my home as it is yours, come on."

They entered the house together. Carlisle runs upstairs to gather his belongs and some new clothes. When he turned Bella was sitting on the bed. She looked utterly exhausted. He is not only worried about her eating but her sleeping. She has napped since Molly disappeared but never really slept. He also didn't like how Renee was nagging at her. She certainly wasn't helping Bella's stress level. He placed the items in his dresser and walked over to her. "We're not going back to your house right now."

Looking confused, Bella looked at Carlisle. "What are we doing then?"

"You're taking a bath. A relaxing bubble bath."

"No thank you, I showered before we left for the doctors. I'm fine."

"You need to relax Bella."

Standing up, Bella walked to the other side of the room and looked at Carlisle. She didn't like that she was worrying him, but she also didn't want him to fuss over her. "Look, I think I'm doing the best I can. I'm sorry I can't eat on demand. I'm sorry I'm worried about being a terrible mother for another child, who, if he's anything like you, I'm sure he'll be wonderful. I'm sorry I'm not being the best girlfriend right now. I'm sorry that I've been so bitchy. I'm just-"

Carlisle walked over to her and held her as she let out a cry that vibrated the room. He ran his fingers through her hair and held her as close as he could. "You are wonderful Bella. This has nothing to do with you, it's all Tanya. All of it. We'll get through this, and with Molly. One way or another we'll have Molly with us at some point. I love you and I don't want to argue with you. Please get undressed. My robe is over there. I think yours is back at your place. We should get you one for here. Anyway, put it on and meet me in the bathroom."

Bella followed Carlisle's orders. She walked into the bathroom just a few minutes later to see the lights were off and Carlisle had lit candles all around the room. The tube was filled with bubbles. She dropped her robe and climbed in. Carlisle knelt at the side of the tub and pulled her hair up in a messy pony tail. He began to wash her gently and lovingly. As he did so Bella let the tears escape from her eyes. She broke down in the tub. Carlisle reached for her and pulled her into him. She held him until she looked panicked.

"You're soaked. I'm sorry. I can't even hug you right. My god, what the hell am I thinking?"

"It's just water and they're just clothes Bella. I can go and get some more. We are at my house, remember? I have more clothes down the hall. I don't care about them, I care about you."

She nodded. "Will you sit with me?"

Carlisle quickly shed his clothes and joined her in the tub. He held her until she stopped crying. She was cuddled into his chest. Once the bubbles had dilapidated and the water turned luke warm at best, Bella sat in Carlisle's arms.

When they were done, Carlisle got out first and helped Bella out. He wrapped her in a towel and then gave her his bathrobe. He rubbed her shoulders to warm her up before kissing her on her head. Next Carlisle grabbed another towel and placed it around his body as they walked to the bedroom.

Bella got discouraged because none of the clothes she left there fit any more. Carlisle gave her a pair of his sweats and another sweatshirt. He kissed her and smiled. "What's mine is yours Bella." She quickly got dressed and met him downstairs. He was cooking something from the freezer. She sat down on the bar stool and watched them. When he was done he sat with her and ate. He was relieved when she ate bites of the chicken Parmesan.

Bella twirled the last bite of pasta when she looked at Carlisle. "Thank you for taking care of me. I know I've been a big mess and-

"Don't think me. I love you and this is what we do for those we love. I just wish you'd take care of yourself a little more. Our son needs food Bella and you're the only way he is going to get it. I know you're upset but you need to try baby, okay? Just try?"

"I can try."

"That's all I can ask you to do. We should get going. I'm sure your mom is worried about you."

Carlisle cleaned up the mess from dinner while Bella rested on the couch. She picked up an old magazine that was sitting on the coffee table. He finished gathering his belongings and told Bella he was ready. A few moments later they were greeted at the door by Renee.

"Where the hell have you two been? I've tried calling both of you."

"I had my doctor's appointment and then Carlisle needed to get stuff at his house."

"That was over four hours ago! I was worried!" Renee shouted.

Carlisle looked at Renee. "It's fine. I'm sorry we left our phones in the car. I didn't even think of calling. Bella and I had dinner and she just relaxed a little."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, Quil called and said you need to call him back."

Bella walked over to the kitchen counter where she kept the cordless phone. She picked it up and dialed the detective's personal line. "Hi, this is Bella Swan."

"Bella, I hope everything is all right. Your mom sounded a little worried when I called."

"She over reacted. I had a doctor's appointment and then we went over to Carlisle's house. What is going on with the case? Where is Molly?

"I can't give you exact details but I wanted to let you know the leads we are following are getting warmer. They are still in the country and every airport in the country has pictures of Molly and Tanya and Alec. There is no way they will get out of the country. In addition, border patrol has their pictures too. The Amber Alert is in effect where they are now. It is only a matter of time."

"That sounds hopeful. Do you know when my daughter will be home with me?"

"I can't give you a time table but I can let you know she is safe and she is being watched over. I'm sorry I can't give you more details than that Bell."

"No, a little something is better than nothing, right? Thank you."

"I'll be in touch Bella. Take care of yourself."

Bella relayed the information to her mother and Carlisle. They both seemed like they were content with what develops, no matter how vague, were given.

After eating what Renee had made for dinner, Bella had a bowl of ice cream. Both Carlisle and Renee were both happy that she was eating again. That evening was the first night since Molly's disappearance that Bella slept in her bed with Carlisle. She took Molly's doll and cradled it in her arms. After Carlisle was ready for bed, he watched Bella laying with it.

"You know when she comes home if she wants twenty of those dolls she will get them. She'll get whatever she wants. I will make sure of that."

Bella smiled as she focused on the doll. "I hope she isn't scared. Molly usually calms her down. She's been her safety blanket for a while now. Where ever she goes this doll usually follows."

Carlisle crawled into bed. He leaned right into Bella and draped his arms around her. "I think she is feeling confident. She's your daughter; of course she is going to be strong."

Bella chuckled as she leaned into Carlisle. "You know I love my mother but I'm happy she's going home tomorrow."

_Me too. You have no idea_. "You'll see her again probably soon. We can go out to visit her if you want after Molly comes home. She's probably going to come out here after the baby is born. It isn't like it will be goodbye forever. It'll be nice to get back to somewhat of a routine with us."

Bella nodded. "I'm going to start working on school stuff tomorrow too."

Carlisle kissed the top of her head. "I'm happy you are jumping back into a routine. Things will be okay Bella."

She nodded. She was about to fall asleep when she felt something. She nudged Carlisle. "Hey, are you awake?"

"Yes. What's up?"

She took his hand and held it to her stomach. "Can you feel that? Can you feel those taps?"

Carlisle giggled. "That's him! He must been active because he has energy because you ate. He's moving around quite a bit."

Smiling, Bella replied. That was the first time she had felt him move around. She smiled as she began to fall sleep again in the safety of Carlisle's arms.

* * *

At four am the next morning, the phone rang. Bella rolled over and reached for the phone on its fourth ring. "Hello," she answered still half asleep.

The line was quiet at first and Bella almost hung up. Then she heard a soft voice on the other end. "Mommy! Mommy!"

"MOLLY!" Bella said as she dropped the doll she was holding onto the bed. She bolted up. Next to her she felt Carlisle sit up too. He rubbed her shoulders. "Molly is that you?"

"Mommy, she has me. I don't want to be here. I want to go home."

Bella was overwhelmed as tears fell from her eyes. She continued to talk and try to stay strong for her daughter. "Who has you Molly? Who took you baby?"

"The lady in the park with the pretty hair. She said she knew you and Carlisle. She said you and Carlisle didn't want me because of the new baby."

"Baby, that isn't true. We want you here. We love you."

"I know that but she made me go with her. Mommy we've been on a lot of planes and she changed my name. I want to be me. I want to be Molly again. She made me call her mommy. I didn't want to but she made me. You're my mommy and I love you. "

"You will always be Molly and I will always be your mother. Where are you now?"

"I-I don't know. We drove past Mickey Mouse's house. It's big. At least the parking lot was."

Bella thought for a moment. She narrowed it down to either Florida or California. "Molly, is there anything else you can tell me?"

"It's hot. I don't like it so hot." Molly paused. Bella could hear a voice softly talking in the background. "Mommy, I have to go she is coming back. I love you, and Carlisle and even the baby."

"We all love you too honey. We'll see you soon baby. I love you Molly. Keep being brave honey."

"Love you too. Bye mommy," she said as she hung up the phone.

Carlisle stared at Bella as he held her. He smoothed her hair and calmed her down. When she is finally calm, he looked at her. "I'll call the police station."

As Bella puts the phone back into its cradle, she notices the flashing light. One new call: 407-555-6121. Not even thinking, Bella walked over to the lap top and turned it on. She quickly typed in the phone number. It was a hotel in Florida, Orlando to be more specific. Her heart began to race. She went on another website and looked up other information while Carlisle was downstairs talking to the police. Bella walked from her room to Molly's gathering things she needed. She places Molly's doll in the pile.

"Okay, the police would like to talk to us now. And-" he paused to look at what she was doing. "Bella, I hardly think this is time to go away on a trip. What are you doing with your suitcase and all these clothes?"

"I'm going to Orlando."

Carlisle looked at her with a confused expression. "You can't. I mean you don't know for sure."

"I looked up the number and I'm calling the hotel right now. I'll tell them about Molly and I'll email a picture of her but don't let her leave the hotel. I'm telling them to call the police and then I'm flying down to get her."

"Bella, it doesn't work that way. Let the police-"

"Screw them! I'm tired of waiting around for them to do their fucking job! I want my daughter Carlisle. It has been a month. A month without Molly home. Thirty three days. A month that she hasn't been under this roof. I'm not playing anymore."

"Bella, don't be haste. You could get yourself killed."

Shrugging her shoulders, she shook her head. "I don't care about me. I want to save Molly. I want to bring her home."

Growing irritated, Carlisle spoke back sternly. "What about him? Bella, it just isn't you I'm worried about. It's the two of you. What about our baby?"

"I might not be acting like it but I love this baby too Carlisle and I love you but Molly is my child too. I want to save her. I'm her mother I'm supposed to protect her!"

Silence filled them both. Carlisle watched as Bella frantically packed. She walked from her bag to the closet and then into the bathroom. She was all over the place. Carlisle stressed just watching her. "Have you booked your ticket yet?"

"I was just about to. I wanted to pack first."

Carlisle didn't know if he would regret what he was about to say. Obviously there was no changing her mind. He shook his head. "Book two. I'm not letting you go alone. On second thought, call the hotel and talk to them and I'll book our flight."

Bella talked to the hotel and emailed them pictures of Molly. The receptionist said they recognized Molly. The receptionist said they were contacting the police. Bella said she was on the way to talk to the detective in Boston and then she was flying out.

Carlisle made the reservations and they were leaving at noon. Renee needed to be at the airport for ten. This would work out perfectly.

Bella woke up Renee and told her that they had to go to the police station. Carlisle brought down their bags. They weren't going to tell anyone they were heading to Florida.

Surprisingly enough, Quil was all ready in his office when Bella and Carlisle arrived.

"Molly is in Orlando at a Days Inn. She called me this morning. I all ready called the hotel and told her Molly was a missing child. I sent them pictures of her and they are contacting the local police."

"Damn it!" Quil shouted at her.

"Hey, don't yell at her. She was doing what she thought was best. You have certainly not been forward with the information," Carlisle intervened.

Quil ran his hands through his hair. "I wish you would have waited to talk to me before speaking to the hotel."

"I didn't want to risk them leaving," Bella defended.

"I understand that but-"

Bella cut him off. "But nothing! It isn't your daughter who isn't in your home! With all due respect, my daughter has been gone for over a month and you and your team have been extremely vague. I took matters in my own hands to try and-"

Bella was interrupted by the phone ringing. "I should take this, excuse me please," Quil said excusing himself from the room.

Carlisle squeezed Bella's hands. "I think what you did was brave."

"I just went with my gut."

"Well, it was a good call. I think you acted with good intentions and used common sense. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, it's nice to hear that someone is."

Quickly, Quil entered the room again. "Well miss Swan, it seems like we have a problem."

Carlisle shook his head. "Damn it! They ran, didn't they? This is what Bella was afraid of."

"I wish it was that simple. There is a hostage situation over at the Days Inn in Orlando Florida. Two gunman, well, a gunman and a gun woman. Seems like they are using a four year old child as a human shield. Two confirmed dead so far." Quil paused as he yelled. "This is why you should let police do police work!"

Carlisle stood up and got into the detective's face. "I told you all ready to stop yelling at her! She is under enough stress and doesn't need yelling from you!"

Quil backed down and sat in his seat. "Well, she should have kept her nose out of it! We knew they were there. We knew it. We have been waiting for a good time."

Bella looked at him with curiosity. "A good time for what? I blame you and your team for this too! How long have they been at this hotel?"

Quil was silent at first. He threw his cell phone on to the desk and looked at Bella as he spoke quietly. "Eighteen days."

Bella couldn't speak. Her mouth hung open.

Carlisle jumped in and began to yell. "Eighteen days! You couldn't have let Bella at least know her daughter was safe? You never said you knew exactly where they were and you've been watching them for eighteen fucking days? This is over. Bella get your jacket we are leaving. We have to take your mother to the airport now." He helped Bella get her jacket on. He is supporting her as she shakes. He led her outside of the office as Quil yelled to them.

"So, we'll be in touch then."

Feeling cocky, Carlisle yelled back. "Our lawyer will contact you."

As they got into the car, Bella just sat. She sat with her head in her hands and cried. "Oh my god, what have I done? Carlisle! She's going to get killed and it'll be my fault!"

"No she isn't. I'm calling your mom to let her know we are on our way to get her. Then we are still sticking to our plan and we are going to Florida."

In what seems like a flash, Carlisle drove to Bella's house. Renee was outside waiting for them. Carlisle helped Renee with her suitcase and placed it in the trunk with his and Bella's. They drove silently to the airport until they hit traffic.

"What happened this morning? Neither one of you have said anything," Renee asked.

Carlisle spoke up. "We don't know anything more. Bella got a call from Molly this morning and that's why the police wanted to speak to us."

Renee's eyes grew wide. "What? Where is she?"

Before Bella could speak, Carlisle spoke up. "She didn't know, but the police are investigating it." Carlisle didn't know if many people should know about where Molly was and hoped Bella wasn't mad at him for lying. He glanced at her and she looked like a wreck.

Renee also saw her daughter and didn't ask more questions. She saw how upset Bella looked and left it at that.

When they arrived at the airport, Renee insisted that Carlisle take Bella home to rest and eat. She looked terrible. She hugged her daughter and told her to call her if she needed anything. She also said she'd be back in a flash if she needed anything. Bella kissed her goodbye and watched her walk into the airport.

Carlisle drove his car to the long term parking. He took a breath and looked at Bella. "Are you ready?"

Bella nodded. He grabbed both of their bags and wheeled them to the door. He lead Bella to a seat and sat her down. Once she was situated, he pleased with the airplane company to have their flight switched. He explained that Bella's daughter was the child in the situation in Florida.

"We bought these tickets this morning after she was contacted by her daughter. The situation has escalated and has gotten worse. I don't care about the fees I have to pay to get it switched. I'll even sit in the cargo with the suitcases if I have to, but please, if there is any way we could take an earlier flight, it would be appreciated."

"I'm sorry sir," representative began to explain. "I don't have any seats available for that flight. I'm sorry for your troubles and what you are going through but my hands are tied right now. I wish I could help you. "

Feeling defeated, Carlisle walked away from the counter. He was stopped by an elderly couple.

"We couldn't help but overhear your conversation. That little girl they have been showing around here missing for weeks is the same child in Florida? In that terrible hostage situation?" The woman asked.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes. She is my girlfriend's daughter. She's so stressed out and she's pregnant. I'm really worried about her." He paused. "I'm sorry. I was just babbling. Sometimes I don't know when to stop. It's been a stressful month."

The couple nodded. "This is terrible. You know, we are on that earlier flight that boards in twenty minutes. Our children are grown but we have grandbabies about the same age. We can't imagine what you two are going through. It's just terrible. We talked to each other when that nasty woman was speaking to you. We have decided to give you our tickets. Florida will still be there when we get there at noon. Here," the older man said to Carlisle. "Take these and good luck bringing that little girl home."

Over come with emotion, Carlisle shook. "Please, let me pay you for the difference or something."

"No, that's all right. Like he said, we have grandbabies her age and god forbid, I don't know what I would do. Take these. Bring that little girl home."

The three went over to the ticket booth and explained to the representative that they were going to exchange tickets. It was allowed. Carlisle grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her.

"Where are we going? Our flight isn't for another hour."

"Wrong. We're going now. Let's go."


	36. Chapter 36

Author's Note:

This is the third time I have edited this chapter and for whatever reason it isn't saving. I'm going to try it again. Thank you to those who have added the story to their favorite list. Also, thank you to those who are continuing to read the story.

-Lisa

* * *

Chapter Thirty Six

Bella spent the entire flight sleeping while nestled into Carlisle. For the two hour plus flight, he had never let go of her. If she was stressed out before knowing where Molly was, being this close to her and not being able to do anything might put Bella over the edge and he was afraid. He was afraid of what was going to happen once hey were on the ground.

Once they landed, they quickly collected their luggage and went to pick up their rental car. Carlisle took care of all of the details and before they knew it, they were off to their hotel. It was located just down the street from where Molly was. They turned on CNN and watched for an update to the news. To their surprise, the station was covering the situation live. Bella put her hand over her mouth. This was the first glimpse she saw of Molly in over a month. Tanya hung onto her tightly as she waved a gun around.

"Let's shut this off. Let's contact the police and let them know we are here and just wait," Carlisle suggested.

"Just wait? Are you serious? We came all the way here and you want to just wait? I can't do that."

"Bella, what are you doing? Where are you going?" He asked as she gathered her purse and grabbed Molly's doll.

"We need to get to Molly."

"I agree. We are here and we are so close but Bella, we're not going anywhere near that place. I know it's just down the street, but still. I know you want to be with her, I do too, but we can't, not yet anyway. We don't know what is going on or why there were shots fired. We're close honey I know, but I don't want you to be near that. I don't want you stressed out any more. Who knows what Tanya will do if she knows we're this close."

Bella shook her head as she dropped the items. "I don't want my daughter to be there. I need to go to her."

"Bella, we should talk to the police."

"Right, because they were so helpful before."

Carlisle grabbed her by her sides and pulled her into him. "Just stop. Let's formulate a plan and-"

Pulling herself away from him, Bella backed up. "I have one, I'm leaving and I'm going to get my daughter."

Frustrated, Carlisle let go of Bella and began to literally pulled at his hair. He began to shout. "NO YOU ARE NOT! SIT THE HELL DOWN!" He took a breath and shook his head. He stepped forward. Bella just stared at him. She was startled. He had never used a voice that loud and stern with her. He immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I yelled, I'm sorry Bella but this isn't just about you right now. You have another child to think about. I don't want to you lose either of you. I don't want to lose any of you. Please sit down and let's just wait. We are so close."

Bella sighed and was annoyed. Bella threw her purse onto the table and crossed her arms across her chest. She began to shout back. She was angry and shook. "Am I just the package that is carrying your precious cargo Carlisle? I'm not glass and I won't break. I'm a mother and my job is to protect my children. Right now my daughter is being held by some whack job with a gun to her head! I want my child. I'm at least going to the scene."

Carlisle shook his head. He reached out for her. "Bella."

"No! I'm leaving. Goodbye."

Bella ran out the door and down the hall to the elevator. She realized she didn't have her purse or Molly's doll. She also had left her set of keys to the rental in purse. Instead of going back up to their suite, she reached into her pocket and realized she had her wallet. She walked out of the building and hailed a cab. "Hi, please get me as close as you can to that hotel under siege."

The cabbie shook his head. "Lady you're crazy. Why would you want to go near there? I'm sorry but I'm not going anywhere near there."

"Please, you have to help me. My daughter is the human shield. I'm trying to save her. I just want my little girl," Bella began to cry. "I've come from-"

After hearing Bella cry, the cab driver looked at Bella through the rear view mirror. His gut was telling him to leave the insane woman on the side of the street, but his heart was tugging. "I'll get you as close as I can."

As promised, the cabbie got her as close as he can to the scene. Bella reached into her pocket and went to pay him. He shook his head. "No, I can't take that. I'm a father. My son isn't that much younger than your girl. I understand. Good luck getting your little girl back lady," he smiled.

"Thank you," she replied as she got out of the car. She began to walk around the corner. She walked over to where the police were standing guard. One officer kept looking at Bella as she came closer.

"Can I help you miss?"

Bella nodded and had tears in her eyes. "I',-I'm-I'm here because my daughter is the one who is being held." He paused as she heard gunshots. Her hands quickly covered her mouth as the tears poured out of her eyes. "Oh my god, Molly."

The officer placed an arm around her. "I'm sorry but you can't stay here. Why don't you go to the police station and wait for this whole thing to be over."

"Please let me stay? I've come from Boston and I got in a fight with the detective from Boston and my boyfriend. Please, I'll stay quiet and stay out of your way. I'll stand anywhere you want me to. I just want to be here. I want to be close to Molly."

The officer felt bad for Bella. He looked around. He asked for her identification and walked away with it. He was on the phone talking to someone. His eyes went from the license in his hand to Bella. Finally, he hung up the phone and walked over to her. "You can stay by the ambulances but you have to stay out of the way. Let us and anyone here do their job. We're trying to get you your little girl, I promise we will, but you have to let us work."

Crying, Bella looked at him and offered a smile. "Thank you. This means so much to me."

As Bella sat on the edge of the ambulance, another round of gunshot shoots went off. Bella hugged herself and rubbed her stomach. The paramedics ran off towards the building as the police yell for them.

"Two down. Go!"

Bella shook. She was regretting her decision to go by herself. She began to cry as she walked away from the ambulance and sat on the ground. After taking a deep breath, she stood up just as a stretcher with a white sheet over it came. Clearly beautiful strawberry blonde hair emptied from under the sheet. Tanya was dead. When Bella had last watched the television update, Tanya had been holding Molly. Her heart raced as she saw the paramedics racing with another stretcher. It was of a man. They loaded him onto the ambulance she was just sitting on. Bella swallowed hard and looked around for another stretcher for Molly and saw nothing. She was worried.

"No, I'm okay. Please, I just want my mommy, my real mommy. That lady wasn't my mommy," she heard coming from nearby. Bella snapped her head and saw Molly walking with an officer. She shook as she saw Molly with her own eyes. "Can I just call my mommy? I miss her so much. And Carlisle too. Please let me call her."

"Molly! Molly Michelle" Bella shouted without thinking. She saw Molly look around trying to find her voice. Bella began to run towards Molly and the officer. She pushed people out of her way until she stood in front of her daughter. "Molly!" She repeated as she held out her arms.

"Mommy," Molly cried as she wrapped her arms around her mother's expanding stomach. She began to cry. "Mommy, I'm sorry I went with the bad lady. I'm so sorry. I just want to go home. I don't want to go to the hospital like the policeman said. I want to go home." Molly paused and looked around. "Where is Carlisle?"

Before Bella could answer, she heard their names. "Bella! Molly!" Carlisle shouted their names. He was being stopped by the police. Bella nodded and waved to let him through. As he ran closer, Bella saw him holding something in his hand. It was Molly's doll. Once close enough, he hugged both Bella and Molly at the same time. He squeezed Molly and kissed her cheek. He was crying with both of his girls.

"Carlisle, the police man said I have to go to the hospital. I don't wanna go. It isn't your hospital."

"You have to go, to make sure you're okay. What if we all went?"

"You'd go with me?"

"Of course. We are always going to be together," Carlisle promised as he ran his fingers through Molly's curls.

"Do I have to go in the ambulance?" Molly asked.

"As long as the policeman says it is okay we will drive to the hospital, I promise. Even if you have to go in the ambulance someone will be with you," Bella promised holding Molly.

"I'll ask the police man. I'll be right back," Carlisle said as he quickly walked. Bella and Molly sat in silence waiting for Carlisle. Bella kept stoking Molly's hair just happy to have her in her arms again.

Carlisle came back with a sour look on his face. "Molly, the police man said you have to go in the ambulance but this is what we are going to do. I'm going to leave right now so when you get there I'll be waiting for you. Mommy will go with you in the ambulance and she will hold your hand the entire way, okay sweetheart?"

Molly nodded. She agreed. Carlisle kissed her head and then kissed Bella's and left. The paramedics came and told Molly and Bella that it was time to leave. They began to check her out before the sirens were even on.

As promised, Carlisle was waiting at the hospital. Molly was seen right away. She was interviewed by hospital staff as well as the police. While Molly was being interviewed, Carlisle ran out to get drinks and snacks for them. After another round of questioning, Molly was allowed to leave. The police wanted to interview her one more time before she left to go back to Boston.

On the way back to the hotel, Carlisle asked Molly what she wanted for dinner. She asked for pizza. There was a little pizza place near their hotel. They walked to it and ordered a pizza to bring back to the hotel. Bella had also requested grilled chicken salad. Carlisle kissed her and added that to the order. He was thrilled that she wanted to eat.

When the food was ready, they walked to the hotel. Carlisle was setting the table as he heard Bella and Molly talk.

"Mommy, your belly got bigger."

Bella laughed. "I got bigger because of your brother. He's getting bigger."

Molly's face lit up. "My brother? That's a boy?" She asked pointing to Bella's stomach. Bella smiled and nodded. Molly took a deep breath. "Good. I don't want Carlisle to have any more girls. You, me and Alice are enough. Edward needed a brother anyway. Now we are even."

"Even?"

"Yea. We have three girls in our family and now we will have three boys. We're even."

Bella placed her hands on Molly's face. Tears began to stream from her eyes. "I was so scared Molls. I didn't know where you were or if I would ever see you again. I didn't know who had you or why. I don't care why they took you, they should have never taken you in the first place."

Molly sat back in her chair. She looked at Bella. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can baby."

"Tanya, she told me you didn't want me and didn't have time for me. She told me that Carlisle never wanted me and I was too much trouble. She said I was a bother to him. I know that isn't true. I know you love me and I know Carlisle loves me. Why did she lie? Lying isn't nice."

"Some people lie because they are sick. I think she was sick."

"She wanted me to call her mommy. I didn't at first but when I didn't she got angry and hit me, so I started calling her mommy. I don't want you to be mad at me. I don't love her like I love you, you are my mommy."

Molly looked confused. "But she didn't throw up."

Offering a brief smile, Bella looked at her daughter. "Not like a tummy ache sick. Sometimes people can be sick in their head. Sometimes those people don't get help and do things that we think are crazy."

Carlisle took a breath as he watched Bella. "Baby, I know you love me. I know that and I'm glad you were smart enough to play her game. I'm sorry she hit you. Were you okay? Where did she hit you?"

"She hit me on my bottom and on my face a few times. She said I made her sad. I called her mommy after a while because I didn't like the spankings, but I never loved her like you. I never really liked her. I wanted you the whole time. When I cried for you she hit me."

"Did the man ever hurt you?" Bella asked fearing the answer.

"Alec, no way! He was funny and nice. He tried to calm me down after I lost my doll. Tanya hurt him. She used the gun and got him on his arm. He pushed me out of the way. Tanya was trying to get me, I know she was. He fell on top of my so I wouldn't get hurt. He told me when he was laying on me that was he did it. He said he was sorry he pushed me down. I hope he's okay. He held my hand and let me cry at night when I told him I was scared. He told me he would protect me. Alec let me call you. I didn't remember our phone number but he had it and let me call you and talk to you mommy. We played games when I was sad and he helped me be brave. We played a lot of 'I Spy' games. When Tanya wouldn't let give me dinner because she said I was mean to her, he gave me food after she was sleeping. When she got mad at me he took me for a walk or he played with me or read with me or we went to the park. He helped me. He never hurt me. He kept telling me that you and Carlisle did love me. He told me that you were looking for me and scared that I wasn't with you. He said you'd always have love for me. He told me Carlisle talked about me and was very proud of me. He has all my pictures at his work. He said I was going to be a great big sister. He told me the baby all ready loved me too."

Carlisle got chocked up. It made him relieved that Alec took care of Molly when neither he nor Bella could. Carlisle set out the paper plates and plastic cups that came from the pizza shop. He cut up Molly's pizza the way she liked it. He looked at Bella who was rocking Molly on her lap. He was overcome with emotion that he could barely say the words, "Dinner is ready."

The three sat down and talked about nothing that was important. Bella realized that she doesn't have Molly's favorite shampoo or soap or bubble bath. Carlisle volunteered to go to the drugstore to get her favorites.

When he returned, he came into the suite with everything Bella had asked him to get. In addition, he also bought ice cream from the little shop near the drug store. After desert, Bella helped Molly in the bathroom. She bathed her and washed her hair. She brushed her hair and made sure her teeth were brushed. She got her pj's on and settled into the double bed in her own room of the suite.

"And I can't wait to go back to school. Do you think my friends miss me? Do you think Bree misses me?" Molly wondered.

"I think your friends will be very happy to see you when you go back."

"And Alice?" she asked as Carlisle entered the room.

"And Alice. She misses you so much." Bella reassured her as she tucked her into bed. "As does Jasper and Edward, Auntie Rosie and Uncle Emmy. They have missed you so much."

"Do you think Zoe will remember me?" Molly asked.

"I know Zoe misses you Molly," Carlisle stepped forward and looked at Molly. He sat on the other side of the bed after he kissed Molly's forehead. "Are you ready for bed?"

"I am."

Bella looked at Carlisle. "I'm going to stay with her until she falls asleep. Then I'm going to make some phone calls and get ready for bed."

"That sounds like a good plan. It's been a long day. I was wondering if you wanted me to read you a bedtime story."

Molly began to giggle. "I don't have a book Carlisle. Are you going to tell me a story?"

Carlisle smiled back at Molly. "No, I'm going to read you a story. Before we left your house your mom packed your doll-," he said as Molly clutched the doll. "And your clothes. I packed this," he holds out the book Silverlicious.

Molly jumped out of her covers and on his lap. "You didn't forget! I miss this story!"

"I could never forget Molly. I missed reading it to you."

Bella bit her lip as tears form in her eyes. She had no idea that Carlisle had packed the book that meant so much to Molly. Carlisle noticed and took her hand and pulled her into the middle of him and Molly.

Carlisle leaned back and read the story. Molly had fallen asleep before the end of the story. After a few minutes of intently watching Molly, Carlisle took Bella's hand and walked out of the room with her. Bella stared at Carlisle before placing her arms around his neck.

"I had no idea that you brought that book with us."

"It is Molly's favorite. I wanted her to feel safe and loved, so I packed it."

Bella stood on her tip toes and kissed Carlisle's cheek. "You are so sweet. Thank you." Bella paused as she let go. She bit her lip. "She's grown in a month." She paused and began to laugh. "She noticed my belly. She said she's happy she's going to have a brother because you have enough girls and now our family will be even with boys and girls."

Carlisle returned her laugh. "I heard her say that too." His laughter soon ended when he saw Bella began to shake and she cried. Immediately, he wrapped his arms around her. "It's all right. She's safe, she's with us and we're going to take her home. She wasn't harmed. It seems like Alec really took care of her."

"I want to know why they took her to begin with. If it was just Tanya I could understand as some sort of jealousy thing, but I have never met Alec. Why would he want my daughter and why would he go along with that lunatic?"

Carlisle took Bella's hand and walked her to the couch. He sat down and pulled her onto her lap. "I would be at your side no matter what. Even if you were crazy, I'd stay by you. He loved Tanya very much. He did whatever Tanya wanted. That's why he went along with it."

"Still doesn't make any sense to me. Did he, survive?"

"Yes, he did. They don't know if he will make it through. The next forty eight hours will be the real test."

"Did you see him?"

"I did. When I went to get the snacks. I went to talk to him."

"I knew you were gone for a while. What did he have to say?"

"He was surprised to see me. Just that he was part of the operation to bring Tanya down. He was the one who alerted the police in Boston about Tanya taking Molly in the first place. He told them he'd act as a spy for them. He reported where they were going and how they were getting there. They drove a lot and took several planes."

"Why though would she want to take Molly? She didn't even know her."

"Well, Alec told me that Tanya took herself off of her medication. Apparently she was mentally unstable."

"Who knew?" Bella asked sarcastically. "I'm sorry that was insensitive. She was your former colleague and your, well, your bed friend."

Carlisle let out a chuckle. "No worries. Anyway, Alec said he was afraid that Tanya was going to hurt Molly."

"Why did she take Molly in the first place?"

"She was jealous of me, well us."

"What? But she was married and she loved Alec, so she said."

"Alec said she was jealous. She was jealous that I had good ranking at work and I am well respected. She couldn't handle her job anymore and she was on her way to be fired. She was jealous of our relationship, or what she knew of it. She had seen me with Molly on several occasions, again, so she told Alec. She wanted children but Alec didn't. Alec was going to file for divorce. He had the papers ready for her to sign when Tanya came home with Molly. He was afraid that she was going to kill her, I guess she made threats, that's why he made himself an accessory to the whole thing. He was calling the police and letting them know what was going on. He had no idea what Tanya's plans were going to include. He had no idea about the gun and, well," he paused as he pushed Bella's hair bag. "Are you sure you want to hear this?

Nodding, Bella looked at him. "Yes, go on."

"When things got bad, Alec made things more of a game with Molly. He didn't want her to worry or be scared. Tanya hit Molly on more than one occasion. She wanted Molly to call her mom or mommy. When Molly wouldn't follow her directions that's when Tanya would hit her."

"Molly told me Tanya hit her. She also said Alec helped her when she was upset and he was the one who let her call us."

"Alec was the one to call the police to let them know that Tanya had Molly. It is still unclear to why the police waited over a month to do anything. Alec said he didn't understand. Alec was the one who pushed Molly out of the way when Tanya shot at her. Tanya shot Alec, not the police. Tanya was so upset that she shot Alec that she killed herself."

"Oh my god," she shook. "Did Molly see it all?"

"Alec wasn't sure. He said he had pushed Molly to the ground before to try and keep her safe. He said the police came over so quickly and pulled Molly away. He doesn't think so."

Bella nodded as she thought of what could have happened. "Tanya could have hurt Molly or worse."

Carlisle knew what she was thinking. He moved her hair behind her ears and looked at her before speaking. "Bella, get those thoughts out of your mind. She's with us and she's sleeping in the next room. We will be taking her home soon. She's okay. She's alive, healthy and happy."

Tears escaped her eyes. "You're right," she spoke softly as she rubbed her face with her hands. She offered a smile and looked at Carlisle. "That brings me to you."

Laughing, Carlisle looked at her. "It does, does it?"

"Absolutely. How are you feeling about all of this and Tanya?"

Carlisle kissed her head and held her. "I'm fine. You worry too much."

Bella couldn't help but chuckle. "Look who's talking! I guess I learn from the best."

Carlisle returned her chuckle and placed a hand on the side of her face. He grew serious as he began to speak. "I know we are supposed to go away to Vermont," he paused as he saw Bella ready to interrupt him. "Wait, Bella just let me finish please? I know it's supposed to be you and me, but I don't feel right leaving her. I want her to be with us. We," he paused to smile as he moved his hands to her belly. "Well, I can take her skiing or sledding or something while you read inside by the fire or we could find you a nice spa. Maybe Molly can get her nails done or something with you. You two could have a mommy and me day, I don't know. I've only just thought of this and I haven't had time to work everything out, but whatever we end up doing, I want her to be with us."

"Thank you," Bella said kissing him. "Thank you for always thinking of her as your own. I know you love her."

Carlisle returned Bella's kiss and pulled her back onto his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder as he ran his fingers through her hair. "You know when we first started dating you told me the purpose of dating was to find someone who you want to spend forever with."

Smiling, Bella turned to him. "I said that?"

"I might have been paraphrasing, but yes. I take it you don't remember that?"

"No, I do I do. Not those words exactly but I do."

"Well, I was wondering where do you see us?"

Still unable to contain her smile, she took her hands and rubbed her stomach. "I see us a family. I see us together for the long haul. I-we've been through a lot. We have a connection like I've had with no one else. We are close."

Carlisle placed his hand over Bella's. "You know, we have to make choices together, especially with our son on the way. Down the road I want to ask you to be my wife. You can start thinking-"

Without thinking, Bella turned to him. "Yes."

"What do you mean 'yes'?"

"Yes, I want to be your wife."

Speechless, Carlisle panicked. "You can't, I mean not yet. I'm not prepared."

Confused, Bella looked at him. "Prepared?"

"Bella, I don't have a ring or-"

"I don't need one."

"Really? You don't want a ring?"

Smiling, Bella looked at him. "I didn't say I didn't want one, I said I don't need one. There is a difference."

"I wasn't prepared to ask you now. The reason I brought this up was when we do get married, I would like it if you let me adopt Molly."

Bella's eyes widened. "You want to be Molly's father?"

"Absolutely. I mean, I all ready told you I feel like I am her father. I love her like she was my daughter. I want both of you in my life for forever. It seems right."

Bella shocked. "You really want us both?"

"I do. Come on, this shouldn't really be a surprise to you."

"I know, just hearing it out loud. I don't know what to say."

Carlisle offered her a grin as he continued. "Like I said, I'm not asking you now, it's something for the future, the um, not so distant future. I love you and I love her and this seems like the next step."

"I love you," was all that Bella could manage to say as she hugged him.

"Always Bella," he paused to kiss the side of her head. "I will always love you."

They embraced for a few moments before Carlisle looked at her. "I think you should go and take a bath or shower and I will call your mom and Emmett and Alice and whoever else you need me to call."

"What if Molly wakes up?"

Carlisle kissed her temple. "Go." He motioned between the door to Molly's room and his phone. "I have this, go and relax for real."

"Okay, if you say so."

"I do say so. Go and relax, then you are having a snack and then it's off to bed."

"You are so busy taking care of us who is going to take care of you?"

"You take care of me you silly woman. I'm fine right now so go," he smiled as he watched Bella go into their bedroom. He picked up the phone and dialed Alice first. She cried and was relieved that Molly was okay. She had apologized again and Carlisle made her stop. He told her that they should be home tomorrow or the next day depending on when the questioning from the police was finished interviewing Molly. Alice promised to call Edward and Emmett and Rose.

Taking a deep breath, Carlisle called Renee. He thought that maybe Bella should have called her mother, but then again he wanted Bella to relax and have some peace.

"Carlisle, what's wrong? I've been trying to call Bella all day. Is something wrong with Molly? Bella?" Renee asked panicked.

"No Renee, they are fine. We have Molly," Carlisle told Renee as he heard her begin to cry.

"Is she okay?"

"Better than okay, she's sleeping in the next room. She is in excellent condition and has to be interviewed by the police one more time before we can take her home."

"Take her home? Where are you?"

"Florida."

"Florida? How and when did you get to Florida? You dropped me off at the airport earlier today."

Carlisle thought about how they had just dropped Renee off at the airport only that morning. He explained that after Molly called Bella became a detective and tracked down where Molly was and booked her plane ticket. They spoke to the detective and Bella decided to take things in her own hands. Carlisle then explained how he would never let Bella go on her own, he went with her.

"So that little girl on the news, was Molly?"

"Yes."

"And you knew the woman who took her?"

Regretfully, Carlisle answered. "Yes I did."

"She's dead now."

"She is."

"Jesus Carlisle, you better not have any other friends who are like that. I don't think I could take it."

"I didn't know Tanya was like that. She only recently resurfaced. She's not going to be an issue any more though."

"How about the man with her? Did he hurt-"

"No, quite the opposite. He protected Molly and let her call us. He really watched after her and worked with the police."

"May I speak to Bella?"

"I'm afraid I sent her off to relax and take a bath. I figured she could use the time. When she's done she is going to have a snack and go to bed."

"Has she been eating?"

"Yes. She ate a few pieces of pizza and an entire salad after we came back with Molly. She had some ice cream too a little while ago."

Renee was silent. She was trying to formulate the words running through her head. "You know, thank you for watching over her. I may not care for you, but I know you love her. Thank you for not letting her go alone."

"I would never let her do that. I do love her Renee, and Molly."

"I know you do. Tell Bella to call me when she gets a chance, would you?"

"Of course I will. Do you need me to call Jacob or Seth?"

"No, Seth should be home tonight some time. He's probably on his way home. I'll call Jacob. Thank you for the call Carlisle."

"No problem Renee."

"Do you think it would be okay for me to come and visit soon? We came so close to losing Molly that-"

"Renee, no matter how much you don't like me, I could and would never keep you away from your daughter and granddaughter. You know you are welcomed to see them any time."

"Thank you. Again, please have Bella call me."

"Of course. Have a good night," Carlisle said before closing the phone.

After placing the phone down, he walked over to Molly's bedroom and opened the door. He watched her as she slept. Words couldn't explain how relieved he was to have her back with her he ones who loved her. He was hoping, police willing, to have his family back on a plane tomorrow afternoon and head back home.

Carlisle then walked over to the small kitchenette and grabbed two glasses and poured milk. When they were at the pizza shop he had bought a few cookies. He placed one a napkin next to a glass of milk. He heard the door to his and Bella's bedroom open. Bella came out in a terry cloth robe and her hair wrapped in a towel. He smiled.

"I know, this isn't my best look."

"You look beautiful, you look relaxed."

Sitting down next to Carlisle, Bella leaned her head on his shoulder. "I feel tired but for the first time on over a month I feel relaxed."

"That's what I like to hear. Come on, eat your snack and then we'll go to bed," Carlisle said pointing to the cookies and milk.

"I feel like such a little kid. Thank you for taking care of me and being with me, especially here."

"Bella, stop that. There isn't any place I would rather be than with you and Molly, even if we had to travel hundreds of miles. It's all worth it," Carlisle replied as he leaned in and kissed Bella.

Hooking her arms around his neck, Bella pulled herself closer to Carlisle. She played with the hem of his shirt before standing up. "Want to go to bed? I really am not hungry for a cookies and milk."

"Come on," Carlisle said standing up. He and Bella quickly walked to the bedroom and closed the door. Franticly Bella pulled Carlisle's shirt over his head. He untied Bella's rob and discovered she had yet to put on any clothes. He slid the material off her shoulders and kissed them. "You are so beautiful."

"Oh god, I want you so much," she said into his mouth as they kissed. "It's been too long."

"It has," Carlisle said as he was unbuttoned his pants. He had them pulled down when they both heard crying and then a knock at the door.

"Mommy? Carlisle? Can I sleep with you? I had a bad dream. I don't want to be by myself. I'm scared."

"I knew this wasn't going to happen," Bella whispered. "Molly I'll be right there baby," she said as she looked at Carlisle. "Go change and get ready for bed in the bathroom and I'll throw my robe back on and finish when you are done." Bella said as she picked up her robe and tied it. She walked towards the door and opened it. She saw Molly rubbing her eyes. The tears had stopped. "We were just getting ready for bed. Come on honey," Bella told her as she grabbed her hand.

Molly took Bella's hand and walked with her towards the bed. Molly laid right in the middle. Bella stroked her hair until Carlisle came out. He climbed into bed on the opposite side. He wrapped his arms around an almost sleeping Molly. He looked at Bella. "It's your turn. Go get ready for bed."

Bella nodded as she kissed Molly's head. She carefully slipped out of bed and grabbed her pajamas. She quickly changed and brushed her teeth. When she returned to the room, both Carlisle and Molly were fast asleep. Molly had snuggled right into Carlisle's arms. The sight made Bella smile. She kissed both of them and soon joined them in sleep.


	37. Chapter 37

Author's Note:

Hello to everyone. Hope everyone is doing well. Here is the next chapter. Thank you to those who are still reading and to those who have added the story to your favorites. I am so glad you are enjoying the story.

Enjoy!

-Lisa

* * *

Chapter Thirty Seven

The day after Molly was safely returned to Bella was a brief day of celebration. Since they weren't allowed to leave the state of Florida yet, Bella and Carlisle took Molly to Disney World. Bella was unable to go on any of the rides however Carlisle took Molly on everything and everything she wanted to go on. Their afternoon was interrupted by Detective Biers calling for Molly's final interview. Detective Biers showed that he had a heart and allowed Molly to finish her day at the world's happiest place before she stopped at the police station for a few final questions.

One their way out, Carlisle carried Molly. She was fast asleep with her head resting on his shoulder. With his free hand he reached for Bella's hand and laced his fingers through hers. "We'll have to come back, with both of them in a few years."

Looking up at him, Bella leaned into Carlisle and squeezed his hand. "They will like that." She paused before smiling. "There's going to be two of them and soon."

He nodded as they reached the outside of the park. The grin on his face couldn't be hid. "Less than four months away."

"Are we going to be able to handle both of them?"

"No," he said looking at Bella with a smirk. "But we'll make it. We'll do the best we can. After all, that's all we can do. We'll be fine and they both will be fine."

Bella smiled as she stared at Carlisle. "You are Mr. Optimistic, aren't you?"

"Well, it's the truth. What else are we supposed to do?"

Bella placed her free hand on her stomach. "I can't wait to meet him."

"Me neither. I hope he looks just like you and Molly with your big, wide brown eyes."

Bella shook her head. "No, I want him to have blue eyes like you."

Squeezing her hand back, Carlisle looked at her. "We're just going to have to wait and see."

* * *

After Detective Biers interviewed Molly, she was cleared to go home. They stayed the night once more but then were on the first afternoon plane back to Boston. When they got home, they had received word that Alec was going to indeed pull through and not face any charges. He had helped the police and kept Molly safe and that was all that Bella had cared about. She felt that she owed him a lot more than she could ever tell him.

Carlisle also spoke to his lawyer about looking into how Bella was left out in the dark and wasn't told for days that the police knew where Molly was. He didn't know if he had a case, but Carlisle thought it was worth looking into.

Molly quickly fell back into her routine. Bella had kept her home for a few days. Alice, Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Rose had visited her. They all came bearing gifts of sorts for her. Molly was excited. After visiting with Alice, she begged her mother to go back to school. How could she say no?

For the most part, things returned to normal. The trip to Vermont was postponed to the following year. Carlisle felt bad though, after all their getaway was Bella's Christmas gift. With Molly being gone, he hadn't done anything special for Valentine's Day, he was inching to take Bella out and spend an evening alone with her. It wasn't that he didn't love Molly or didn't want her around, it was just he wanted some adult alone time.

Bella refused to go out. She feared that if she did then something terrible would happen to Molly again. At first Carlisle was supportive. Bella had lived in fear and was scared about the whereabouts of her daughter while she was missing, however, after a month of hanging low, Carlisle was frustrated. Bella had a hard time letting Molly do things she loved, like taking Zoe for a walk with Carlisle. After a week or two, Bella finally gave in and let Molly go on her beloved walks, however, she waited on the couch by the window and waited until they came home. She always made herself look busy when they walked through the door, however Carlisle knew better.

One night as they were getting ready for bed, Carlisle brought up the idea of going out for dinner.

"I'm sure Alice wouldn't mind watching Molly Saturday night. We could go out for dinner and maybe do something else," he suggested.

Bella took in what he was asking for a moment. She reached for her lotion and began lathering it on her arms. "I don't think we should go out Saturday night." She looked up at him sheepishly. Carlisle had a look of sheer annoyance. "What?"

Carlisle shook his head as he finished pulling his pajama shirt over his head. "I know what you are doing."

"Oh really? And what is it that I'm doing?"

"You don't want to leave her. I get that, but you have to live Bella, outside of Molly."

Bella rolled her eyes. "There has to be a reason that I don't want to go out? I've been really tired lately. He's been moving a lot at night and-"

"Really? So you know on Saturday night you'll feel tired? Bella, it's Tuesday. We're talking about four days away here." He stared at Bella as she looked away. He walked over and sat next to her. He placed his hand on top of hers and looked up at her. "Honey, you went through something traumatic. Molly was gone for several weeks. I understand the worry about her. I worry about her too and I don't want anything to happen to her, however you have to live and let her live."

"Wait, because I don't want to go out this is an issue?"

"Yes. I'm worried about you," Carlisle said as he looked into Bella's eyes. She took her hand away and rolled her eyes. "I think you need to talk to someone."

"Talk to someone?" She asked insulted.

"Yes. I think you have all of these fears and you can't deal with them and you might need some guidance on how to handle them."

"You aren't serious Carlisle, are you?" Carlisle shrugged his shoulders and leaned back as he looked at Bella. She shook her head. "You are ridiculous, you know that right?"

"Bella, it's been a month and she is home, sleeping down the hall. She has been able to mostly get back to her normal life, you should get back to yours."

Bells stared at him and waited for him to say something. She shook her head and spoke harshly. "I'm sleeping in the guest room."

"Now who's being ridiculous? Stay here, please?"

"No, you think I'm crazy. You want me to go see a crazy doctor."

"I don't think you're crazy. I just want you to get the proper support for yourself and Molly. I can understand where you are coming from with feeling guilty and everything, but you need to move on. Be thankful she is down the hall. Kiss her everyday and enjoy the time you spend with her. You know how precious it is and how quickly it can change."

Carlisle thought he made a point with Bella. He looked at her as she just looked right back. She picked up her pillow and began to walk out of the room. She turned on her heels and looked at him. "I'll be down the hall if you need me."

* * *

"No way! I think you are remembering wrong dear brother!" Alice laughed at dinner. Bella decided that she would have a dinner party instead of going out on Saturday night. Edward was telling a story from their childhood which Alice obviously didn't share the same memory of.

"Yes. You were thirteen and you were so mean to me."

"I was never a mean person!" Alice rebutted.

"You were a teenager, of course you were mean! You were trying to show off to your new friend, I forget her name and you were mean. As matter a fact," Edward said as he chewed his last piece of pork, "You felt guilty about it, so guilty! After you went to the school dance you came home with a pack of baseball cards for me. You left them on my nightstand but you never said anything about it."

"I don't remember any of this!" Alice laughed.

Jasper turned and looked at Carlisle and Bella. "Are you sure you want another one? Look at them."

Carlisle reached for Bella's hand. "Of course we do. There's no doubt that Bella is a great mother and Alice and Edward were just the experiments. I think I know what I'm doing now," he joked.

"Hey!" Both Alice and Edward shouted.

Carlisle smiled as he looked at Bella. She was still mad at him and was barely speaking to him after insinuating that she should see a therapist.

"Well since we are all here and talking about kids, we have something to share with you," Rose began as she looked at Emmett.

"We're having a baby!" Emmett blurted out. Rose looked at him and smacked him on his head. "Ow, what did you do that for?"

"We were going to tell them together, remember you big goon?" Rose asked.

"Congratulations!" Alice said as she rushed from her seat and hugged Rose. "How far a long are you?"

"I'm just starting my second trimester. We miscarried a few times before so I wasn't sure if we should say anything but, we are having a little girl," Rose explained.

"I'm so happy for you two," Bella said as she reached to squeeze Emmett's hand.

"Mommy, can I show Edward how to use the dance game for Wii?" Molly asked interrupting.

"Of course, if Edward would like to go," Bella smiled as she watched Molly skip into the living room with Edward close behind. "I'm going to start to clean up and get desert out here."

"No, sit down. I'll do it," Carlisle said as he placed his hand gently on Bella's wrist.

She quickly removed his hand. "No, I want to do this. Sit down and enjoy our company," Bella scolded him as she picked up dishes and began to walk into the kitchen. She turned on the water and placed her hands on the sink. She started crying. The stupid hormones from pregnancy were making her a mess. She took in a breath and began to rinse them. She shut the water and was ready to grab another arm full of dishes when Emmett startled her.

"Hey, everything all right?" Emmett asked cautiously as he placed dishes in the sink.

Quickly, Bella wiped her eyes and looked at Emmett. "Everything is fine. Just hormones."

"So you crying has nothing to do with the tension between you and Carlisle?"

"What tension? There is no tension between us."

"Really? I could have sworn that you-"

"Emmett, we're fine," she yelled at him. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm just stressed at the moment."

Emmett raised his eyebrows. "Like I couldn't tell. You know what you need? You need an evening away with your man in there."

"Emmett-"

Emmett continued to speak and ignore Bella repeating his name over and over. "Since Rose and I are going to be parents, you should let us watch Molly for a while. Neither one of us have much experience with children. Molly is the best case scenario of a child."

"You are not using my child as a human guinea pig Emmett," Bella laughed. "So a baby? Wow."

Nodding his head, Emmett smiled as he pointed to Bella's stomach. "Look who's talking. You're well on to baby two now. When did you grow up?"

Patting her stomach, Bella smiled. "I seem to have this baby making thing all backwards. You and Rose are doing it the right way. Shouldn't parents be married before the kids come along?"

"I don't know. I think you have it right this time. Actually, you had it right both times, you just weren't trying. Mike was robbed of his time with you otherwise I'm fairly certain that he would be here with you now and you would have like nineteen kids or something by now," Emmett paused to watch Bella laugh. "He was taken too soon, but that man in the dining room loves you. Carlisle isn't going anywhere. I think you are stuck with him."

"I hope you're right. I love him too."

Emmett sat at the table and looked at Bella. "Do you remember that time when your dad took a bunch of us fishing at his favorite spot? Remember how we had to go through the woods to get to it? What were you, like ten?"

"I think so. Was that the time we had to get across the water and only way to do it was to walk across that log?

"It was. Glad we are on the same page. You were always doing what you could to keep up with your brother. You were so afraid to walk on that log."

"Well, if you remember correctly it was because I fell Em, don't you remember?"

Emmett nodded as he continued with the memory. "I do. You fell into the cold water. When we headed home you had to across the log again. With determination you got across the log without falling."

Laughing, Bella sat next to her friend. "You seem to forget that I wanted to go home and the only way to get home was to cross that stupid log. All I could think of while I was on it was the big splash I made going across it the first time." Bella sat next to Emmett and smiled. "We did have some fun times as kids, didn't we?"

"We did. There was a reason I chose to visit memory lane with that particular story."

"Oh god Em, are you going to make me walk across the Charles River?" Bella laughed.

Returning her laugh, Emmett placed an arm around her. "Nah, I promise. Plus your brother would kill me if I even thought about it. I brought it up because that experience scared the hell out of you, right?" He watched as Bella nodded in agreement. "That trip scared the hell out of you but you went back and squished your fear, didn't you?"

"I did but if I wanted to go home, I didn't have much of a choice, did I?"

"I don't know. We could have left you to the wolves."

"Thanks a lot!" Bella laughed as she punched his arm.

"I'm just teasing you. You know that if you were that scared Billy would have carried you across that log on his back. You were always daddy's princess." Emmett told her as he held her hand. "My point is you got over that fear and I know we went back many times after that. We were stupid kids to go party there in the middle of the woods. There are things in life that you have kind of worked through and you have succeeded."

"I'm not following you now. What do you mean?"

"There is no doubt you are a great mother."

"Emmett, stop it now please," Bella quietly stated now knowing where the conversation was going.

"No, let me finish please. You love your daughter more than you love anything or anyone else in this world. You provide everything for her and absolutely care and nurture her unconditionally. She is a growing kid and is constantly changing what seems like every day. As she grows up we are going to do your very best to protect her and keep her safe but you aren't going to be able to be there for her every minute of every day."

"I know that," she whispered.

Taking a deep breath in, Emmett continued. "Then why won't you let someone watch her? Why won't you let Rose and I watch here at your house?"

"Because I'm scared. I left her three times and something happened to all three times"

Emmett nodded taking in Bella's emotional state. He looked at her and then continued. "Okay, that's fair, but Bella, those were three different times and they were kind of spread out. How many things happened to her between the times she broke her arm to when she was in the accident with Jacob? From that accident to this last thing? Not every time something bad happens."

"But-"

"But nothing. You need to-no, you deserve time with Carlisle. You two need real grown up time for just the two of you."

"Em-"

"Don't 'Em' me Isabella. I'm older and wiser than you, trust me. You two are going to have a baby in the not so distant future. You need to connect with him before then. I'm talking one night of Rosie and I watching Molls while you and Carlisle go out for a dinner and a movie, I'm not talking Paris for a month. Maybe we could watch her over night before junior there comes along so you and that man you love can get your freak on. Frankly I don't want to think about how you have a second bun in the oven because I love Molls, I really do but she is so much work. I think I'd be too exhausted to shake my groove thing. Understand?"

Bella stared at Emmett with a questionable face without saying a word. Seconds passed by before she erupted into laughter. "There is no one on the face of this planet who talks like you."

Very seriously, Emmett looked at Bella. "What can I say, it's my gift to the world."

"And to think, about ninety percent of that was heartfelt. I think another five percent was sarcasm and the other five percent was references to sex talk."

Emmett put his hands on his ears. "Sex? No way, I'm not talking sex with you. You're like my sister and isn't that some kind of insect or something? Gross."

"Oh Em, what will we ever do with you?"

Emmett pulled Bella into a hug. He rested his chin on her shoulder as he spoke. "You will listen to me because I am much older and wiser than you are Isabella."

"Older, yes but wiser? I don't know about that. That might be debatable."

"Ouch, that hurt Swan. Right here," he said pointing to his heart.

"I think you have thick skin. You'll be all right." Bella paused as she released Emmett and sat up.

Emmett began to speak. "Like I said, at least think about it. Please let Rose and I do this for you. We'll watch her here so she doesn't have to leave the house."

"I'll think about it, I promise to at least think about it."

After their heart to heart, Emmett helped Bella bring dessert out. Conversation continued to flow as everyone helped themselves. Carlisle went to tell Molly and Edward dessert was ready. He sat next to Bella who was listening to a story Jasper was telling. She glanced at Carlisle and offered a slight smile.

After the guests left, Carlisle cleaned up the remaining mess while Bella got Molly ready for bed.

"I love you mommy," Molly said hugging her mother. She crawled under her sheets and watched as Bella pulled them up.

"I love you too baby."

"Will Carlisle be in to say goodnight?"

Before Bella could answer, Carlisle walked in to Molly's room. He was rubbing his forehead and stood at the foot of Molly's bed. He looked frazzled. "Sorry I missed our story time Molly. I was on the phone with work," he paused as he looked up at Bella. "I might have to go back in tonight. We are short doctors and the ER is full." He said as he watched Bella nod her head. He then turned his attention to Molly. He hugged and kissed her goodnight and walked out of the room with Bella.

They walked down the stairs and into the living room. Carlisle sat in the chair and looked at Bella. "I'm sorry that I don't think I can stay the night tonight. I'm waiting for a call back. How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but fine. Are you going to be able to work? I mean, you worked all day today and you have to go in tomorrow afternoon. Are you going to be able to do that, physically?"

"I'll be fine. I'll just rest up this weekend. Molly has that birthday party you're bringing her to so I'll just stay home and rest while you are with her. I'll meet up with you guys later and we'll have a game night or watch a movie or something."_ Like we have been doing every weekend since we got Molly back._

Bella moved to the end of the couch. She had been thinking in the hours following her conversation with Emmett. Bella felt she and Carlisle growing apart a little and didn't like the feeling one bit. He didn't hold her at night when they were in bed, let alone fool around anymore. He still kissed her good night, but it was only on the cheek but there was no passion since returning with Molly. Bella knew it was her fear that was holding him back. She feared that eventually if she didn't get over her fears she would lose him.

Reaching over, she grabbed his hand. She laced her fingers through his and looked at him. "I was kind of thinking about something."

"What is it? What are you thinking about?"

"Well," Bella began as she took a breath. "I was thinking about Saturday."

"What about it Saturday? Does Molly have that party? I thought it was this week."

"Oh no, she does have that party but I was thinking, well," She squeezed his hand. She traced his knuckles with her thumbs as she looked at him. "Maybe if you feel up to it we could, well, we could go do something, just the two of us?"

Carlisle looked at Bella with a bit of shock on his face. He switched from the chair to the couch and sat close to Bella. "What?"

"We haven't exactly been out in a while, well, in a long time, and maybe, you know," she said shyly, "Maybe it's time for us to have a date night. Emmett and Rose said they'd watch Molly here at my house if we wanted to spend the night at your place. Em said we need adult time. I've been sitting on the conversation Em and I had earlier today and well, it really hit me that maybe we do need some time, just the two of us. As much as I love my daughter and am more than thankful for having her home with us, we need to spend time by ourselves. I miss you," she paused as tears left her eyes. "I feel like we are growing apart and I don't want that. I love you and I don't want our relationship to change. I know that you are frustrated with me and I'm sorry for the way I have been acting and treating you. It isn't right. I'm so afraid that you'll leave me and I don't want that. You take care of me Carlisle, you take care of all of us and I've never told you how appreciative I am of you. You did so much to help me while Molly was gone and really, I haven't treated you all that well. I've been ignoring you at times and-"

"Hey," Carlisle spoke as he pulled Bella into his arms. "Don't cry. I can't stand it when you cry. Shhhh," he said as he rubbed her back. "Don't worry. I have been pulling back a bit because I didn't know what you wanted. I didn't want to push you to make you angry. It seemed like every time I went to hold you you'd pull away. I knew you just needed time. Bella, honey, you're do the best you can. I'm not going anywhere. Even if you asked me to leave, I'd still fight for you, you have to know that." He paused to place his fingers under her chin. "I'm not going anyway where Isabella. I love you too much to give up easily."

Bella turned into Carlisle and let him wrap his arms around her. She cried into his shoulder as he smoothed her hair. A few moments had passed before she looked up at him with a slight grin. "So Saturday I guess we have a date then?"

Carlisle hugged Bella once again. He raised his head to kiss her forehead. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

"So the pediatrician's number is on the fridge with my cell and Carlisle's," Bella explained as she pointed out the numbers. Carlisle was in the living room talking with Molly while Bella went over things with Rose and Emmett.

"I think we have this part and you told us about her bed time and what she likes to eat in the morning. We've got this. Oh, we'll have her call you before she goes to bed too so you can say goodnight," Rose promised.

Emmett stepped up and smiled at Bella as he held a magazine in his hands. "If we can't reach her doctor in case of an emergency, we can always contact the head of Boston's best pediatric emergency room team of doctors as reported in Boston Magazine."

"What are you talking about? Let me see that," Bella said as she took the magazine from Emmett's hands. She read a brief blurb in the magazine about Carlisle being named one of the best in the entire state. She always knew he was a good doctor but to see it in print made it different. "Carlisle," she called. "Can you come here for a second?"

"What's going on?" He asked as he looked from Bella to Emmett and Rose. "Is everything all right? Are we still going out tonight?"

"Yes, but I was wondering why you never said anything to me about this," Bella smiled as she showed him the article. "This is a pretty big deal!"

"What is this?" He asked taking the magazine from Bella's hands. He skimmed the article that spoke about he and the staff at the hospital. He couldn't help but smirk. "Is this real?"

The room filled with laughter. "Yes, it is. We get the magazine in the mail. Imagine our surprise when we opened the pages and saw you right there," Emmett began to explain.

Carlisle stared at his picture on paper. He chuckled as he looked at Bella. He vaguely remembered someone mentioning the topic while he was in and out of work when Molly was gone. "No one mentioned this at work. I'll have to look into it on Tuesday."

"Now we have a reason to go out and celebrate," Bella smiled.

After handing the magazine back to Emmett, Carlisle took Bella's hand and looked into her eyes. "We don't need a reason to go out and celebrate anything when I'm with you."

"Do those lines actually work? I thought you were smarter than to fall for them, Swan!" Emmett asked as Rose hit him over the head. Emmett gave his wife a curious look before walking into the living room with Molly.

Bella laughed and pulled Carlisle into her. "You promised me the cheesy lines would stop." She pulled herself away so she could look into his eyes. She placed her arms around his neck and stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. "You were so close!"

Carlisle placed an arm around her waist and pulled her into him. He kissed her cheek. "Will you ever be able to forgive me?" He asked sarcastically.

Again, standing high to reach his ear, she began to whisper. "Maybe you can show my tonight why I should forgive you?" Slowly landing back on her feet, Bella playfully hit Carlisle before wrapping her hands around his waist. "Seriously Carlisle, those lines are so bad, stop it!"

"I'll try but it's the truth," he promised.

Bella looked at the clock on the microwave and then looked up at Carlisle. "Should we get going?"

"Our reservations are for eight and it's almost seven thirty so I'm thinking that is a good idea."

"Let me run upstairs for a minute and I'll be good to go," Bella smiles as she let go of her boyfriend. As she was walking out of the kitchen, she walked to the living room and saw Emmett and Molly watching movie. She walked over to the couch and placed her hands on Emmet's shoulders.

"Hey, I thought you'd be gone by now."

"We're on our way out. I have to run up and get something really quickly. I wanted to thank you. The conversation you had with me made me come to my senses last week."

"See, and you mocked me being wise. You shouldn't contradict your elders' young lady!" Emmett said sternly.

Bella reached behind Emmett and hugged him. "I guess it was so wrong of me. Thank you for the talk and for watching Molly."

Emmett turned around and looked at Bella in her eyes. "Stop thanking me and get out of here. Go out there and have some fun."

Before Bella could say a word, Molly turned around. "Mommy, I thought you were going out. Are you staying here?"

"No, Carlisle and I are still going out. We are going to get some dinner and go back to Carlisle's house for the night. We'll see you tomorrow late morning or early afternoon. Is that okay?"

Molly stood up on the couch and looked at her mother. She held her hands and smiled. "Yes! Uncle Emmy said he would make a fort with me. We're going to pop popcorn and watch a movie in it. He said maybe we could even sleep in it too! Aunt Rosie said she would let me help make breakfast in the morning. We are going to have so much fun! Are you and Carlisle going to have fun?"

Bella hugged her daughter and kissed her cheek. "Wow, it sounds like you are going to have fun tonight. Maybe Carlisle and I will stay here tonight with you guys."

Giggling, Molly looked at her mother. "No way mommy! You go have fun with Carlisle and I'll see you in tomorrow!"

"Fine. Is it okay if I grab something upstairs before I leave?"

"Yes, but then you have to go! I want my fort!" Molly laughed.

Bella kissed Molly's cheek before she turned to go up the stairs. She walked into her bedroom. She was surprised when she saw Carlisle sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing up here? I didn't hear you go up."

"I wanted to see if you needed any help with anything" He hesitated as he stood up and walked close to Bella. "You aren't changing your mind about going, are you?"

Bella smiled as she shook her head. "Molly is practically kicking me out. She and Emmett are building forts."

Carlisle grinned. "Exciting. Are you sure you don't want to stay here and build forts?"

"I asked her and she said no," Bella laughed. "I just wanted to get my lotion and leave. Oh and my body pillow."

"Well, your pillow is out in the car with your bag I took out all ready. You have some lotion at my house."

"Okay then, you are like twelve steps ahead of me. Are you ready?"

Carlisle walked over and took Bella's hand. He brought the back of it to his lips and kissed it before squeezing it. "I am. Let's go."

Bella was surprised that she wasn't as emotional as she expected when she said good bye to Molly. Molly was so excited to be spending time with Emmett and Rosalie that she didn't put up a fuss. After saying their goodbyes, Carlisle grabbed Bella's hand and they walked to his car.

They dined at one of their favorite restaurants in the North End before returning to Carlisle's house with chocolate cheesecake. Once at the house, Carlisle ran a warm bubble bath for them. When the water was warm, they got into the tub. Bella leaned into Carlisle as his rested his hands on her belly. He could feel their son move around inside her, which caused him to smile. He began to rub Bella's shoulders as he asked, "He's busy tonight. How are you feeling?"

"Tired but I'm happy," she answered as she reached behind her and took his hands and placed them back on her stomach. She rested her hands on top of his as she continued to talk. "He is so busy moving around it seems like all the time."

Carlisle kissed Bella's neck and then moved his lips to the side of her cheek. He stopped to turn his face. His nose was touching hers. "You are amazing you know that? You are so beautiful."

Bella couldn't help but giggle as she rested her hands on the sides of his face. "You think your sweet talk is going to make you get lucky tonight mister?"

Carlisle continued to kiss her as he laughed. "No, but I mean it. I know you don't like it when I talk all sweet, but I mean it. You are an amazing woman Bella," he paused to smile as his mouth touched hers. "My Bella."

Bella turned as she rested her arms on Carlisle's shoulders. Her hands softly stroked the back of his hair line as she kissed him with a smile on her face. "I should probably show you how amazing I really am, you know, in your room."

Carlisle raised his eyebrow. "Really? You want to show me?"

"That's what I said."

Carlisle moved his hands to her sides. "Well then, by all means, show me."

"I'd love to," Bella smiled as Carlisle stood up and took her hand and helped her out of the tub. He wrapped a towel around her and pulled Bella into him, kissing her once again. He led her to the bedroom where their evening really had begun.


	38. Chapter 38

Author's Note:

Hello and welcome back. I hope everyone is doing well. Here is the next chapter. Thanks again to those who commented and added me to their alert lists. There were a lot! It really means a lot to see the feed back so thank you again.

I wanted to ask a questions. If anyone knows anything about self-publishing could you contact me? I have a new story that I have been working on for years and I would like to publish it but don't know how to.

Again- once Back to Boston is completed I'll be taking down Changes in Life to reedit and change.

Okay-I'll be quiet and let you get onto reading!

Thanks again

-Lisa

* * *

Chapter Thirty Eight

"It's bad Bella, you have no idea," Alice commented as she and Bella dined out for lunch. Bella was dreading another one of Alice's shopping adventures. "Jazz hasn't been able to find an apartment that he likes that is available now. I think Edward is going to kill us both."

Bella listened as Alice told her the woes of co-habitating with both her brother and her boyfriend. Apparently Alice and Jasper were getting hot and heavy on the couch when Edward came home. Apparently it wasn't the first time Edward had caught his sister and Jasper in a compromising situation. To say Edward wasn't pleased was putting it mildly.

"I know it was supposed to be a temporary living arrangement, but we can't find anything else. Edward and Jasper do seem to get along well, but I feel bad for Jazz. All of his stuff except the necessities are in storage. He is living out of a suitcase," Alice continued.

"Why is he paying storage fees? He could put a lot of the stuff at my place. My basement is huge and there is hardly anything down there, except Christmas decorations and some of Molly's old things I don't know what to do with," Bella explained.

Alice looked up and smiled. "I'll tell him you are offering. Now if you could just work your magic and find us a place to live."

"You're moving in with him?" Bella asked a little surprised. She shouldn't have been too surprised. Ever since Jasper relocated to Boston, he had lived with Alice and Edward.

"I am. It only makes sense. We have been together since he moved up here. Living with Edward was only a temporary arrangement until I found my own place. Now my own place will be with Jazz." Alice paused to take a bite of her salad. "That reminds me, what is going on with you and my father?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you are less than three months to delivering my little brother and what is your situation? Are you going to cart that poor baby from one house to another? Have you talked about moving in with each other or even names yet? Give me some answers!" Alice smiled.

"Well," Bella paused as she placed her fork down on the plate. "Your father has been busy. He has worked so much over the past few weeks. I mean forty eight some times longer hours in a row. I don't know how the man does it. He still coaches Molly's soccer games too on the weekends. Lately he goes back to my house, takes a shower. Instead of having a big meal at night we've been doing lunch because he has to go back to work. Molly and I went to visit him and waited in his office for over an hour and he never showed up because he was in the ER all night working down there. The man is exhausted. I miss him. I mean, he still spends the night almost every night when he can, but he's tired. He's even spent the night at the hospital because he is too tired to come home."

"Why is he working so much?"

"They are short staffed. One doctor just upped and moved. Another broke her ankle and is out. Carlisle wants to make sure he has time when the baby comes. He wants to make sure he can take a substantial amount of time off once he arrives," Bella explained rubbing her stomach. "That's how far we've gotten in talking about the baby lately. I just want him to relax."

"When is he off next?"

Bella shrugged. "I have no idea. He is always going." Bella sat up and looked at Alice. "I know he has to work and he loves his job and I understand that. I just miss him. It's only been a few weeks since things have gotten crazy and I am just whiny because I'm used to spending all of this time with him and we haven't had that. I know pretty soon we won't have the chance to enjoy that time. My mother wants to stay for a while and Jacob. I have a headache just thinking about them in my house. Molly, however, can't wait." Bella paused. "I took another leave of absences from school.'

"What Bella? Why?" Alice inquired.

Bella let out a breath and began. "Because frankly I'm stressed and a little overwhelmed. The semester didn't start off well with Molly and Jacob's accident and then when she was kid-gone, I couldn't think about doing my school work. I talked to my dean and she said I could still walk in graduation if I wanted to in May and I'd still be able to continue my last class and officially graduate with the real diploma and all in the summer or winter. I'm not rushing. I've waited this long, a few months won't hurt. Plus I need something to do when the baby gets up in the middle of the night," Bella said as she offered a smile.

Seeing the frustration in her eyes, Alice looked at her friend. Bella was back to letting her friends and family take Molly to spend time with her. Bella knew that Molly would need them once the baby came along so she wouldn't feel left out. Molly was currently with Jasper. "I'll tell you what, I'll find out when he has more than just a few hours off and I'll watch Molly while you guys spend some time together. You guys have some important things to talk about and need to make the time to do that."

"Thanks Alice, but I really think Molly would have my head! Evidently I don't read stories as well Carlisle. She told me that the other night. I don't know how I managed to read to her before Carlisle entered our life, but apparently I'm not so good anymore," Bella smiled. Bella shook her head. "Things will work out. They just need to hire two more doctors."

"You're accepting this pretty well."

"What other choice do I have? I could get mad, but what's the point? I'd just get upset, which would upset him. I know the craziness will die down soon enough, I just have to hang in there. He isn't going to be busy forever, plus, it's his job."

"The ever so understanding doctor's soon to be wife," Alice smiled. "Come on, we have some shopping to do."

"Alice, I don't think I can do a lot of shopping. I waddle now not walk," Bella replied.

"I've noticed, don't worry, I'll take it easy on you."

* * *

"Mommy?" Molly asked as she crawled into bed early one morning.

"Mmmm, yes," Bella said without turning over. She pulled down the blankets on the empty side of the bed to allow her daughter to crawl in.

Molly got herself situated before talking again. "Why is Carlisle sleeping on the couch?"

Bella turned and looked at Molly. "He's on the couch?"

Nodding her head, she continued. "Yes and he still has his jacket on too."

Bella sat up and stretched. She felt bad for Carlisle. He was burning out because of his job. "I think he came home very late last night, or even this morning and he didn't have the energy to make it up the stairs."

"Should we wake him up to tell him to go to bed?" Molly asked.

"No, we should let him sleep," she said as Zoe jumped into bed. She was alerting Bella that she ready to go outside.

Bella patted the dog and formulated a plan. "Okay, this is what we are going to do. We are going to get dressed. We are also going to bring a few movies with us and we are going to have breakfast at Carlisle's house. We are going to let him sleep here."

"How will he know where we are when he wakes up?"

"I will leave a note. I'll make dinner and lunch over there too. He hasn't been in his house for so long we might have to do some grocery shopping too."

Molly nodded. "Should I bring clothes for the night time?"

Bella considered it for a moment. She hadn't been with Carlisle at night since her date a few weeks before. Even if they stayed up talking the whole night she still wanted to stay with him. "Yes, I know we have clothes over there but pack your jammies and clothes for tomorrow just in case."

Molly walked out of the room with Zoe following at her feet. Bella hurried and got herself ready for the day. She hurried and found Carlisle as Molly said, asleep on the couch still with his jacket on. She noticed it was still zipped. Bella also noticed his cell phone was on the table. She quickly silenced it as she didn't want him to be bothered. She grabbed a piece of paper in the kitchen and started writing"

_Carlisle,_

_Molly, Zoe and I went over to your house so you could sleep and rest without being disturbed, you need it. We are going to do a little food shopping and then cook something for dinner. I hope you meet us over there at some point. I hope you are doing okay._

_I put your phone on silence so you wouldn't be interrupted. The house phone ringers are off too._

_Love you (and miss you), B_

_PS-If you wake up and you read this please go upstairs and sleep. The couch is going to kill your back._

Bella left the note by his phone so we would be sure to get it when he woke up. She kissed Carlisle's cheek and saw Molly standing at the door with Zoe. They were ready to go and were off on their day.

* * *

Once at Carlisle's Bella saw that he had little food. What he had was past the expiration date or had grown stale. She and Molly made a list of food they should buy and were on their way out for a few hours. Their first stop was to stop and get breakfast.

After breakfast they got down to business and shopped for lunch and dinner. Once back at Carlisle's, Molly helped Bella put everything away. They then went and cuddled on the couch and watched a movie. Bella had actually dozed off, however was awaken by Molly's growling belly.

They quickly made lunch and ate together. Knowing that the kitchen was in need of a good cleaning, Bella and Molly cleaned everything from the inside of his fridge, which contained leftovers from weeks ago to washing out the cupboards. Feeling exhausted but good, Bella smiled at Molly. Molly even washed the kitchen floor.

"We did a lot today, didn't we?" Molly commented as she looked around the kitchen.

"We did," Bella smiled as she pulled Molly close to her. "Now I'm tired."

"Do you want me to make dinner for you?" Molly asked seriously.

Bella couldn't help but laugh. "No honey, I'll make it in a little bit. Why don't we lay down on the couch and watch a movie. Which one would you like to watch?"

"Can we watch The Lion King?"

"Sure, why don't you pop it into the DVD player and I'll bring in juice boxes and we'll just rest for a little bit," Bella smiled as she placed her arm around her daughter.

* * *

"Hey sleepy, wake up," Carlisle said as he gently kissed Bella's cheek. He rubbed her back until she opened her eyes.

Bella couldn't help but smile. She placed her arms around Carlisle's neck and pulled him into her. "I like waking up like this. You kissed me to wake me up, does that mean that you are my prince?"

Carlisle returned her laughter as he helped her to sit up. Once he was sitting on the couch next to her, she laid back down and rested her head in his lap. "No who's using the corny lines?"

"If you can't beat them, join them." Bella placed her hands on her stomach and looked up at Carlisle. "It's so quiet. Where is Molly?"

"She's drawing upstairs in her room."

"I can't believe I fell asleep."

"From what I can see and from what Molly said, you two did a lot of work around here. Thank you. I can see why your so tired."

Bella didn't respond. She liked the few moments of quietness that filtered them. She finally looked up at him. "What time is it? I should start dinner."

Shaking his head, Carlisle began to talk. "It's after six and no you don't. We'll order out and get Chinese or pizza or subs or something." He lowered his head to kiss Bella. He held her face sweetly in his hands. "I've missed you so much," he told her before giving her another sweet kiss.

"I've missed you too. I've been lonely without you. I personally don't like it and don't think we should do this anymore," Bella pouted.

"It hasn't been my favorite pastime either. I've missed you and Molly too of course. I don't like the texting and emailing and phone tag as our major form of communication. I like talking to you and,' Carlisle paused and let his lips meet Bella's once again. "I love kissing you and," once again he paused to intertwine his fingers with hers. He rested them on her stomach. "holding and feeling that you are with me." As he rubbed her belly he asked, "How has he been?"

"Active," Bella smiled back. "I think he thinks that three am is the time to start his tumbling. I hope it isn't an indication of what is to come."

Gently stroking her face Carlisle looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry I haven't been there for you."

Bella waved her hand. "It's fine. I feel badly for you . You're so tired. You just passed out on my couch with your jacket still zipped. You confused the heck out of Molly when she found you lying there."

"Honestly I was so exhausted that I don't remember the cab taking me to your house. I woke up a few hours ago, showered and went to get my car from work. I was confused. When I woke up I came here. Thank you for taking care of the take out boxes and the old food. That is a nasty job and you certainly didn't have to do that."

"No, but I wanted to. Molly was a really good helper too."

"I appreciate it but you should have spent the time working on your school work. This could have waited, but thank you."

Hesitating, Bella looked at Carlisle. "I…I…I took an incomplete for the semester."

"What? Why? Honey, you've worked so hard."

"I know and I'm not giving up, I'm just putting it on the back burner for right now. I talked to the dean and she understood. Honestly, between the accident in January, Tanya, Florida and him," she said rubbing her stomach, "I don't have the time to focus my energy on school."

"But you are so close to your degree."

"I know and I'll still get there, in the winter. Dean Cope said I could walk in the spring graduation ceremony if I wanted to but I don't, that would mean nothing to me. So, come the fall after he is born and Molly is in school full time and I have time to focus, I will finish that last course and I will graduate in December. Afterwards, I think I want to work on my teaching certificate. I think I want to teach."

"You do?" Carlisle asked. Bella had never mentioned this to him before.

"Yes. I'd like to teach high school or even college level art course. I figure it's more stable than working in a museum.'

Once again Carlisle planted a soft kiss on her lips. "I think you will be great at it."

"Thank you," Bella told him as she tugged his hand. Her growling stomach interrupted what she was about to say next.

Carlisle laughed. "Let's get Molly and decide what to eat for dinner."

* * *

The following morning Bella woke up with Molly sleeping next to her. The previous night the threesome spent the evening watching movies in Carlisle's bed. Bella was the first one to fall asleep. Bella rolled over slowly and saw Carlisle smiling and staring at her.

"And why are you so happy?"

"Because I'm here, with you and not working. I like watching you sleep."

Laughing softly, Bella looked at Carlisle as she placed a hand on his chest. "I don't know if that is sweet or really creepy Dr. Cullen."

Carlisle placed his hands arms around Bella and pulled her into him. "Hey, I'll take whatever time I can with you, even if you are sleeping. In case I haven't said it before, I really missed you these past few weeks."

"You have said it. You know what? I've missed you too, so much."

After kissing her lips, Carlisle grinned. "We have so much to talk about."

"Like what?"

"Like what are we going to do when this one gets here," Carlisle said moving his hands to her stomach. He gently rubbed it as he looked back at her. "And what we are going to call him. We haven't talked about any of this stuff."

"I guess you're right, it is important."

Nodding, Carlisle reluctantly let go of her and sat up. He gave Bella one more kiss before getting off the bed. "Before we talk about any of those things," he began as he walked over to the dresser. He opened the drawer slowly and stared at the contents.

Feeling and looking baffled, Bella began to speak as she sat up. "Are you getting ready for work? When do you work again?'

Not turning around, Carlisle shook his head. "No. I don't have to work for three days."

"Three whole days?" Molly asked as she sat up. Her hair looked wild and stuck to her face as she began to speak. "Can we please have a pj day? Oh, maybe I can stay home from school tomorrow too?"

"Well good morning honey," Bella chuckled as she pulled Molly closer to her. "We'll talk about all those things in a bit." Bella's eyes focused back to Carlisle who still hadn't turned around from where he was standing at the dresser. Bella couldn't understand what he was doing. "What are you doing over there?"

Without saying a word, Carlisle closed the dresser drawer. He softly laughed and walked back to the bed.

Still confused, Bella repeated. "What are you doing?'

Carlisle crawled back into bed. He looked at both Bella and Molly. "You both know I love you, right?"

"Yes, and I love you too Carlisle," Molly said cheerfully as she sat next to Carlisle.

Cautiously, Bella looked at Carlisle. "Yes and you know I love you too. What's going on?"

Not being able to shake the grin off his face, Carlisle spoke again. "You know I missed you both much while I was working."

"I missed you too Carlisle. Did you get the pictures I left with Mommy's note?" Molly inquired.

"I got all of them when I woke up, thank you honey." He paused for a moment before he took a breath and began again. "You know, I didn't like being away from either one of you. I have come to think of is as a family. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for either one of you. I don't know how you both did it, but you both have my heart. I can't imagine not having either one of you in my life. I don't ever, ever want that to change." He paused and looked at Bella. Her eyes began to fill with tears as she knew where this conversation was going. While he was still smiling, Carlisle squeezed Bella's hand as he looked at Molly. "You know Molly, your mom and I have talked a lot about you."

"What did you say? Was I a bad girl?"

Chuckling, Carlisle let go of Bella's hand and reached out for Molly. She crawled between his legs and sat with her back towards his chest. Carlisle hugged Molly and held her tight. He placed a simple kiss on her head. "Molly, you have been very good, maybe the best ever. What your mom and I talked about was how you never met your daddy and how you feel like you don't have one. We both feel badly about that. We talked about when," he paused as tears escaped his eyes too. "We talked about when the time was right how I want to adopt you."

Carlisle looked up at Bella who was crying tears of joy. While they spent their evening by themselves weeks ago, Bella gave Carlisle her full blessing to tell Molly his feelings for her when he thought the moment was right. Her heart skipped a beat as she watched the man she knew she would spend her life with tell her daughter that he wanted to be her daddy.

"A what me? What does that mean?"

Carlisle let go of Molly and turned her around so she was looking at him. "Molly, I love you very much. I told you some time ago I love you like I love Alice."

"Because you're her daddy, right?"

"Right and, well, honey, I would like to be your daddy too."

Molly's delayed reaction worried Carlisle. Molly said nothing at first. Before he knew it, she stood up on the bed and began to jump up and down. "Really?" She asked stopping.

"Yes Molly, really."

"Starting when?"

Laughing, Carlisle looked at her. "Starting right now if you'd like. We do have to see a lawyer and a judge and sign some paper work but if you'd like you can start calling me, well, whatever you want me to starting right now."

Molly looked at her mother as she began to jump up and down again. She stopped to throw her arms around her mother. "Mommy! Mommy! I have a daddy! I have a real daddy!"

Unable to speak, Bella grabbed Molly's hand and squeezed it. She smiled and nodded. After she released it Molly ran out of the room and into her room without saying another word. Both Bella and Carlisle could hear Molly talk to Zoe about how Carlisle was her father. Bella laughed as she listened. She was taken out of the thought when Carlisle reached over for her hand. He kissed it and smiled at her. "Hi."

In a barely audible voice, Bella replied. "Hi." Before Carlisle spoke again, Bella squeezed his hand back. "Thank you. You've made her so happy. Look at her!"

Carlisle leaned into Bella and kissed her check just in time to see Molly bounce back up on the bed holding her doll. Molly got comfortable between her mother and Carlisle and brushed her doll's hair. Carlisle began to speak. "I'm glad she's happy, she deserves to be, just like you do. I know I've said it a million times but even if I said it a million more it would still not be enough, I love you so much. I love what is all around us and what will be coming up for us," he said as he briefly touched Bella's stomach. "You know I've told you this before, but I didn't think I was meant to be in love or have someone by my side. Then like magic, you entered my life by accident. I loved you even before I knew your name. I don't want to experience what life would be like without you in my life.

"This isn't how I planned on doing this and it isn't the time, but after missing you for so long it just feels right. I wasn't prepared when we talked about it before, but I am now." Carlisle said as he knelt on the bed in front of Bella. Molly's eyes grew wide as she watched Carlisle pull something small out of his pocket. "I know there are people in both of our lives who don't one hundred percent believe that we should be together, but I don't care about them. They aren't part of us. We are the ones who matter in this relationship.

"I want to know if you will stand by my side as my partner for however long we both shall be on this planet. I want you to let me spoil you and love you and show you that I need you every single day of our lives. I want to be there for you and Molly and him. I want us all to be together under one roof as a family. Bella, I want to marry you and make you my wife." He paused as he and Bella both had a stream of tears rolling down their cheeks. He reached up and dried her tears. Carlisle let his hand linger on Bella's cheek for a moment before he spoke. With his free hand he showed Bella a diamond ring. It was big and square cut with diamond adoring the band. "Isabella, please will you marry me and make me whole?"

Nodding her head uncontrollably, Bella beamed with happiness and love. She placed her hands on her mouth as she let the tears flow from her eyes. Finally, after catching her breath she placed her hands on Carlisle's face. She brought her forehead to his and smiled. "There is no one else on this planet I would want to spend the rest of my life with. When we talked about this I told you my answer and I will tell you again, yes, yes I will marry you!"

Carlisle quickly placed the ring on her finger and kissed her hand before leaning down to kiss her. He held Bella as they both cried tears of joy. Molly even joined then with hugs and kisses.

* * *

"I think she was excited," Bella said as they left Molly's room. They were still at Carlisle's house. Molly did indeed promise a stay home day from school the following day. Molly was very excited to spend more time with her mother and her newly named father.

"Excited? You think?"

"She didn't take it off. Did you see it?" Bella asked.

While Carlisle and Bella had discussed the adoption weeks ago, Carlisle asked Bella if it would be okay if he bought her something special. Bella agreed and left Carlisle up to his own vices. Carlisle had bought a simple locket for Molly. The white gold charm sat on a thin chain. When the heart opened there was a tiny picture of the three of them on one side. On the other side was a simple message, "Love Daddy." Molly promised never to take it off.

As they walked into Carlisle's bedroom, Bella sat on the bed and took off her slippers. She leaned back and smiled. Carlisle sat on his side of the bed and looked at her. "Why are you so happy?"

"Because I feel lucky. Having you in our lives has been incredible. I love you so much. Thank you, for everything."

Carlisle leaned over and kissed Bella. "Luck has nothing to do with it. We were meant to be together." Bella leaned into him and held his hand. He took a deep breath and placed her hair behind her ears. "We have things to talk about though. Not that I want to sit here tonight and talk about all of them item by item, but I did want to ask you something."

"What's that?"

"Do you want to go house shopping?"

Bella sat up and looked at him. "What?"

"We need a place for all of us. We should do it before the baby comes along."

Bella shook her head. "Where do you suppose we move to?"

"I don't know, maybe out in the suburbs somewhere."

"But Carlisle, you have always lived in the city. You love the city."

"Maybe it's time I move away from that. I don't know, where would you want to live?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I like the city. I like being here and being able to walk everywhere." Bella paused for a moment as she shot up. "I just had an idea."

"What is it?"

"My lease isn't up on my apartment until August."

"I don't want to wait until August to move. We'll have newborn and-"

Shaking her head, Bella brought her finger to Carlisle's mouth. "Just listen. Alice and Jasper are looking for a place to live. Maybe they'd want to take over my lease. It's roomy and is a great location. It's close to both of their jobs. I think it would suit them."

"Okay, where would that leave us?"

"Maybe we could just…live here?"

"Here?"

Bella nodded. "I like your place. You have the room. Maybe we could convert the basement into an office and play space area. Make your office now the baby's room and maybe Edward's old room a guest room? I don't know, I just thought of this. You probably hate the idea."

Carlisle laughed as he pulled Bella into him. "I think you are brilliant. That is a really great idea. I never thought renovating the basement. I think I am sold on this idea. Good thinking Ms. Swan."

"Don't get used to that name for too long Dr. Cullen. It's going to be changing," Bella chuckled.

"I am aware of that and trust me when I say I can hardly wait." Carlisle paused to kiss Bella once more. He then looked into her eyes before speaking. "Now do you think coming up with a baby name for our son will be that easy?'

"I don't know. I've got a list I can show you tomorrow."

"A list? We'll chat tomorrow. Maybe we could get Molly to suggest a few names too."

Bella looked at Carlisle in awe. "You are really sweet. That is a very nice gesture and I think she'll be thrilled."

"I aim to please. Now since that is taken care of for tomorrow, there is perhaps one other thing we should do."

"And what is that?"

"Go to sleep! I spent too m any nights working instead of holding you in my arms. I want to hold you and go to sleep."

"Well Dr. Cullen, I'm pretty sure that can be arranged. I love you."

"I love you too." Carlisle reached over and shut the light on his nightstand off. He wrapped his arms around Bella and kissed her check as he settled down. "Good night love."


	39. Chapter 39

Author's note:

Than you all for coming back and reading. Also thank you for the adds! It makes me smile to know that people enjoy what I am writing.

Sorry this is later than I wanted to post it. I'm having some pain still from the accident. I'm out of work for at least another six weeks. I'm going to have tests done on my nerves to see if there is any damage. My doctor said he thinks that my recovery is going to take a year. I just want the pain to go away. I never in a hundred years thought a broken arm that the pain would still linger months after the cast came off. It hurts more now than when I was in a cast.

That's enough of my boo-hooing. On to the next chapter. This is one of my favorite chapters of the story. I'd love to hear your thoughts. It's a longer chapter so I'll end this note now.

Enjoy!

-Lisa

* * *

Chapter Thirty Nine

"Oh my goodness, you're worse than Emmett!" Bella playful hit Jasper as they were sharing lunch. Jasper was sharing a memory from their younger days in Washington and he and Bella were disagreeing on what really happened. This was a rare occasion. Alice was working on new designs for Rose's store and Carlisle was out with Molly. Since two more doctors were hired at the hospital, Carlisle's schedule returned to normal. He had wanted to spend time with Molly and took her to the Children's Museum for the afternoon. Bella was using the time to catch up with Jasper.

Jasper grinned. "No way! Your memory just isn't as sharp as mine."

"Not that I don't want to discuss the past with you, but you have to tell me what's going on with you and Alice. You guess seem really serious."

Again, Jasper couldn't hide the smile that found its way to his lips. "I love her. I have never said that about anyone I have dated before."

"And I actually like this girlfriend. She's a keeper."

"You have really never liked any of my girlfriends, have you?"

Bella shook her head. "Nope, I haven't. When I was like ten one could say it was jealousy but really they were all stuck up. There wasn't one of them that were nice."

"Really?" Jasper questioned.

"Really. They were stuck up or dumb or just no good for you. Even Jake said so. You two just don't know how to pick them do you?"

Jasper laughed as he looked up at the woman who was like a sister to him. "Bella, we should take your advice when it comes to dating. It seems as if you have grabbed yourself a good one. Your brother would agree with me on that. Who knew that he would be praising Carlisle? He really likes him."

"I know. He's trying to figure out when to come and visit so he and Carlisle can go out for drinks. At Thanksgiving I would have never guessed this would happen." Bella laughed. "I'm glad that they are getting along. Seriously though Jazz, take care of Alice. She's a good person. I really like her and I think she is good for you."

"As always, I'll keep any advice you give to me in mind."

The waitress dropped the bill off. Before it sat on the table too long, both Jasper and Bella went to grab for it. Jasper's mouth hung open as he saw Bella's left hand. "Engaged Ms. Swan? Holy crap, that ring is huge!"

Bella blushed. "Yep. He asked me last week. We are waiting to have everyone to come over for dinner to announce it so please keep it a secret until then, understand?"

"Were you going to invite Jake over too? Renee and Seth too?"

"I was going to call them. I don't think Renee would travel across the country just to drop in for dinner, especially with a man she doesn't care for."

"She is still having issues with Carlisle?"

Sadly Bella nodded. "Yes. Jake has mellowed and really likes Carlisle now. I thought my troubles were over, but they are not. I don't understand what else he has to do to prove that he loves Molly and me. He could have bailed on me when he found out about Molly or when Molly was in the accident or kidnapped but he stayed at my side. He has proven that he loves me and Molly time and time again. I don't care though, she'll just have to get used to it." Bella had little patience for her mother's disapproval for her relationship with an older man. "We've been together for seven months. We're having a baby together and moving in together. We're getting married. He's adopting my daughter. I'm pretty sure he isn't going anywhere."

Jasper was baffled. "Wait a minute. Back up for a minute. Wow. Bella that's a lot of changes happening in such a short period of time. Have you spoken to anyone about them?"

Bella raised an eyebrow at Jasper. "Well Jazz for your information, I'm going to have a baby next month. I thought you knew this."

"Stop being a smart ass. Have you planned the wedding too? Bella, you just named a whole lot of change. Are you okay with all this change?"

"Change is good Jasper. Carlisle and I have both talked about them. I'm excited and looking forward to it."

"Okay, let's back up. First of all, you've accomplished that you are having a baby and getting married. Moving on, Carlisle wants to adopt Molly?"

"Yes he does. That was his idea. He all ready asked her and you should see her; she is so happy to have a father figure. She started calling him dad the night he asked. It was so sweet."

"Did he talk to you about it?"

"Yes, several times actually. We cried after Molly went to sleep when we went to get her in Florida. He brought it up then. He asked me again a few weeks ago. Mike is gone and I want to spend my life with him, this makes sense."

"Okay now that is covered, you're moving in with him?"

Bella sipped her water as she smiled. "We figured it will be easier when we have the baby to live under the same roof and eventually live as a married couple together."

Jasper nodded. "I'm following you now. Where are you going to live?"

"Molly and I are going to move in with Carlisle."

"What's going to happen to your apartment? Don't you have a few more months left on your less?"

"I do and I might need your help with that."

"To help you move?"

"No, no. We're hiring movers. I don't have that much stuff. I'm not taking most of the furniture. and most of the kitchen stuff I know that you and Alice are looking for a place to live and the both of you don't have much of the basics because are at Edwards. Would you like to take over my lease? I figured I'm close to both of your jobs. It's a great location and it is fairly expensive for the area. If you wanted you could have my stuff or use it until you get your own or we could sell it or whatever. I know you have stuff in storage so I don't know."

Surprised, Jasper looked at Bella. "Are you serious about that?"

"Yes. I want to be moved out in two weeks. I want to give us all the time that we have to kind of get used to each other under one roof before the baby comes. I mean we basically live with each other anyway but at each other's places and we go back and forth. Oh, and if you aren't too busy Carlisle might need help to paint Molly's room and the baby's room. He doesn't know I'm asking you and Edward for help. I wanted to do it but he yelled at me for even thinking about getting on a ladder while being eight months pregnant." Bella smiled. "He then said he would do it since work was settling down, but I think it would be quicker if he got help."

"Sure, let me know when you need me, you know I'll help you out." He paused. "I'll talk to Alice about the apartment too. Are you sure?"

"Yes Jasper. I don't need a house down the street from where I'm moving to."

"So you're really going to do this."

Looking confused, Bella looked at her friend. "Do what?"

"You're going to play house."

Smiling, Bella looked at him. "Yes, I am. I can't wait. This is what I always wanted but didn't know that I wanted. I never thought that I would be here. I never thought that another man would give me the chance of day, and then Carlisle came into my life and things are perfect."

"So you are truly happy?"

"Do I have to answer that?"

Laughing, Jasper looked at the woman in front of him. "No, no you don't. You haven't been for real happy since Mike. Even that, I know you loved him, but I think that was puppy love and you were a kid then. Maybe you guys really would have made it and would have had all those kids by now, we'll never know. Now, I see now a woman in front of me who is in love with a man who would do anything for her, as she would for him. I'm happy for you Bella."

"Thanks Jasper. It's a partnership that I can't imagine having with anyone else. I think I'll always miss Mike, but what I have with Carlisle is so strong and so special that I wouldn't want to be with anyone else."

"Even me?"

"I'm afraid my crush with you ended a long time ago. I hope you can move on."

Jasper pretended to be upset. "I guess you had to grow up and move along. I'll always love you though."

"Thanks, I love you too," she said reaching for the bill.

"And what do you think you are doing?"

"Paying for lunch. I asked you to keep me company since Carlisle took Molly and Alice works for Rose today."

Jasper reached over for the bill and grabbed it from Bella's hands. "I wouldn't be a gentleman if I let you pay. Even if your love for me has died, let me pick this up."

Bella nodded before she looked up and stared at Jasper. "Hey?"

"Yes?"

"You have to do me a favor."

"And that would be?"

"Stop acting like Emmett!"

Mocking her, Jasper answered back. "Oh you're so hysterical!"

"I just call them like I see them."

"Come on," Jasper said as he reached out his arm for Bella to take. "I'll walk you home and we can start moving your things out of my apartment."

"Hey, I have two weeks and you need to talk to Alice about this!" Bella laughed as she took Jasper's arm and they strolled back towards Bella's current residence. Half way there she realized she forgot her keys at Carlisle's house. "I really thought I had them. We have to stop at Carlisle's house first."

"Sure," Jasper said as they walked past the apartment and towards Carlisle's house.

When they reached Carlisle's door step, Bella reached into her pocket and took out the keys. She unlocked the door and went to enter. She turned to look at Jasper before entering. "Since we are here, do you want me to show you the rooms that Carlisle wants to paint?"

"Sure," Jasper smiled.

Bella opened the door and walked towards the kitchen table where she thought she left her keys. She was on her way to the kitchen when she was startled.

"Surprise!" Her friends and family shouted.

Bella hadn't noticed the decorations hanging up or balloons decorating the fireplace. Someone was responsible for throwing her a baby shower. She stopped and began to cry from the thoughtfulness and kindness that was shown to her Carlisle stepped over to her and hugged. Molly skipped away from Edward and turned towards Bella.

"Are you surprised mommy?"

"Yes, I'm wow," Bella said looking around. Compared to shower standards it definitely wasn't big or traditional. There was a mix of both men and women there. She spied Alice, Edward, Rose, Emmett, Angela and Ben. "Thank you so much," she said looking at Alice assuming that this was her doing.

"You're quite welcomed," Alice smiled.

"You knew about this?" She asked Carlisle.

"Yes. I helped Alice," he paused and grinned at him. "I wanted you to be surprised."

"Mission accomplished!" Bella wrapped her arms around Carlisle's waist and rested her head on his chest. "Thank you." She then quickly looked at Alice. "Thank you so much."

"You should know that Edward helped too," Alice smiled. She heard the doorbell ring and looked at Bella. "I'll go see what that is all about. I'll be right back."

"So you're really surprised?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes! How long were you guys planning this?"

"About a month, maybe a little less. Ever since we talked about you and Molly moving here."

"I love you, thank you. I'm excited that you remembered to invite Angela. I haven't seen her in forever."

"Of course I'd invite Angela. She is after all responsible for us. If she had never hired you we probably wouldn't be here and I'd still be drinking disgusting coffee."

Before Bella could comment, she turned to see who was at the door. Another round of tears flooded her eyes as she saw her brothers and her mother. "I can't believe you are all here!" She said as she hugged Seth and Jacob. She looked at her mother. "Hi mom," she hugged her.

"Oh my Isabella, you look so beautiful," Renee told her daughter as she squeezed her. "This pregnancy definitely is agreeing with you. You are glowing honey."

"I'm so happy mom, that's why I look good," Bella beamed.

Alice came over and interrupted their reunion. "There is food in the kitchen. We are going to play games and open presents later," she clapped. "Help yourselves to anything."

Bella mingled with the people in the room who had graciously came to celebrate her and Carlisle's child. She hugged Angela and caught up with her. Bella excused herself when she walked to the kitchen to get a drink. She stopped as she heard Jacob arguing with their mother. Bella began to walk away as she didn't want to intrude. She stopped though when she realized they were talking about her.

"You are a hypocrite!" Jacob began. "Are you going to tell Bella?"

"Eventually, yes, but it's different."

Jacob crossed his arms and leaned against the counter. "Please do tell mother. How is your status different from hers?"

"Well, for starters, I'm her mother and I don't have to get my relationships approved by her! Jacob, you're making a big deal out of nothing."

Bella walked away. She was in a good mood and didn't want anything to bring her down at that moment. She was sure whatever they were discussing she'd find out about it in due time. She walked over to Alice and Edward.

"Thank you Alice, really, thank you so much. This was really sweet." She looked up at Edward and smiled. "You too Edward, thank you."

"I remember you saying you didn't have a shower with Molly and I thought you deserved to have one. You have been through so much and you have done so much for our family." She paused as she took Bella's hands in hers. She froze when she spotted Bella's ring. Alice's eyes grew. She squeezed Bella's hands and jumped up and down. "Ahhhhhhhhhh! Is this what I think it is?"

Carlisle glanced over and excused himself from his conversation with Jacob. He slowly walked over and looked at Edward, Alice and then Bella. He couldn't help but smile.

"Alice calm down," Bella said. She began to speak not knowing Carlisle was right behind her. "Yes it is. We were going to have you guys over for dinner and let you guys know but I'll ask Carlisle if he wants to tell everyone today."

"Married, uh?" Edward said.

"Yes married, well, engaged. We'll be married later. He was really sweet when he asked."

Edward was quiet. He looked beyond Bella and saw his father. He looked at Bella. "Can I show you something Bella?"

"Oh-okay." Bella said as she tried to let go of Alice's hand.

"I'm going to go too," Alice said as she held onto Bella's hand.

Quietly, Carlisle followed them. Edward was aware of his presence but Alice weren't. Edward led them up to his old room. "Well, take a look."

Bella raised her eyebrow as she turned the knob. She opened the door and switched the light on. Her breath was taken away immediately. The walls were a light ice blue-grey color. The dressers and bed that were once Edward's were gone. It was replaced with a white, simple dresser and matching changing table. Framed pictures of various family members sat upon the top of the dresser. Bella was touched to see a picture of her as a child with her father. The white sleigh crib was in the corner next to the over sized white glider. Next to it sat a rocking horse.

Edward laughed. "You might not believe me but my dad is a little sentimental. That horse was mine. We found it in the basement."

Alice pulled Bella's hand and led her to the closest. The shelves were all ready lined with baby products and clothes. Tubs on the shelves were organized with onsizes and socks while the other one housed and stuffed animals.

"What do you think?" Edward asked quietly.

Bella held her hand over her mouth. Tears flooded her eyes. It was exactly what she and Carlisle envisioned the nursery to look like. Before she could speak, she felt arms wrap around her stomach and turned to see Carlisle.

"Bella, Edward asked you a question," he smiled.

"It's so beautiful. Thank you. How did you do it?"

Edward smiled as he motioned between him and Alice. "We did it."

"And Jasper too."

Bella was shocked but managed to chuckle. "Jasper knew about this? I told him that I wanted him to help Carlisle and Edward to paint. He kept a straight face. I can't believe it. This is so nice guys, thank you so much, for everything." Bella walked over and traced the railing to the crib with finger tips and lifted a bear and hugged it gently. She turned and looked at Carlisle. "This is what we were talking about! This was exactly how I pictured it!"

"I know. I told Alice and she translated everything and this is what we have."

Alice allowed Bella to bask in the nursery for a few more seconds before she once again grabbed her hand. "Come on, we have another surprise."

"Another one?"

Edward smiled. "Yes, come on. This is Alice's project. She did this herself."

"Well, I had a little help."

They stopped outside the room that was Molly's. Bella opened the door and again was emotional. The once pastel room was now dark lilac. Alice's old furniture had too been replaced. A white cast iron double bed sat in the middle of the room. Alice had chosen white furniture for the room too. There was a white oval end table with a Victorian lamp sitting on it. The picture of Bella and Mike as young teenagers sat on one side of the lamp while another picture of Carlisle, Bella and Molly sat on the other side. Alice had framed pictures of ballerinas and vintage posters of clothing. Alice laughed.

"Rose got all of the bedding. Molly picked it out and the color of the room. We were surprised that she didn't pick pink. When we were in Rose's store Molly saw the posters and they reminded her of Rose's store and asked if she could have them. I let her pick out two and then framed them and look at this," Alice said dragging Bella over to the dresser. It was rounded and was adorned with roses. There was a mirror on top. Alice laughed. "This is called the 'little princess dresser.' We all thought it was appropriate. There is a matching bench slash toy box being delivered next week and it's going to go in front of the window so she can have a window seat."

"Alice, Edward, this is way too much. I don't know how I can ever ever begin to thank you." Bella turned and looked at Carlisle. "Or you. I'm so overwhelmed, in a good way and I have no idea how to thank you."

Edward moved forward and he looked at Bella. He raised a hand to her shoulder and offered a smile. "You don't have to thank us. We're family and you know, we wanted to do this. We want to make sure you felt welcomed."

Carlisle placed his arms around Bella's shoulders. "I want to redo the bedroom too so it can have your touches, but I wanted you to do what you wanted to do. I don't care what you want. Paint it hot pink and lime green polka dots. I don't care what it looks like as long as you are in there with me." He leaned down and kissed her.

"Carlisle, its fine how it is. Don't go changing anything else for me, for us. You don't have to go crazy. I love that I am going to be living here with you."

Carlisle shook his head. "Bella, I want to. I want to make this transition comfortable for you and want you to have free reign to do anything you wish. I kind of took the nursery and Molly's room away from you. Alice has said she will help you with anything you need."

Bella looked at him Carlisle and smiled. "But the nursery is everything we talked about, and more. Molly picked out her own room. Things are good. I'm happy with how things are Carlisle."

Alice pulled Bella's arm. Edward looked at his sister and laughed. "You can't take that away from Alice, Bella. She lives for this stuff."

"Let's leave Bella to think this over." Excited like a child on Christmas morning, Alice jumped up and down. "There is one more thing."

"Good lord, I don't know if I can take any more! You all went above and beyond. I don't know what else is left."

"Come with us and you'll see!" Alice said as she took Bella's hand again and led her down the stairs. They walked past the guests in the living room and walked to the kitchen. She stopped at the basement door. Alice opened the door as Edward and Carlisle caught up.

Bella turned and looked at Carlisle. "The basement?"

"It was your idea," he grinned.

Before Alice turned on the light she turned and looked at Bella. "Everyone helped on this. Emmett and Rose came over too and helped. This was a big project."

Bella looked at the newly laid hardwood floors. There was a foam puzzle that was put together sitting on top of it. The adults walked across the floor and into the room. Alice turned on the light and let Bella soak in the room. The front room housed a big play house that had a kitchen and one room. There were hooks for Molly's costumes. There was a seating area with a yellow couch and art area was with plastic on the floor. There was also a small entertainment center that housed a small television and DVD player along with a game system with bean bag chairs.

"Emmett put the house together. Edward put the entertainment center together and connected the game console. Oh and the DVD player too. Rose brought some dresses that weren't selling and altered them and gave them to Molly to use as dress up."

When Bella continued to the smaller room off the main one, she saw two desks set up facing each other. Their computers were set up with a new printer. Pictures that Molly drew were framed and hung upon the walls. The ultra sound picture was framed and on the filing cabinet. Snap shots of Carlisle and Bella filled other areas. Carlisle looked at Bella and began to explain.

"I bought a new wireless printer so we can print from anywhere in the house, but this is for us. This is work space for us."

Bella was out of tears. She looked at the three people standing in the room. "I always made fun of the people on those home shows who get their house make over and cry, but, oh my god, Molly and I don't even live here yet and still, I don't know what to say but thank you, thank you all."

Alice interrupted Bella. "Like Edward said upstairs, we are family Bella. We wanted to welcome you. We know that you didn't get to pick anything but we figured with the baby coming and packing your house that you'd be okay with that. We all love you Bella."

"And Molly too," Edward added as he offered a smile. "And you too. We like having you guys around."

"I don't have any idea what to say other than thank you. Thank you a thousand times over. I can't-how did you all pull it off?"

Alice, Edward and Carlisle all laughed. "We took turns working on things over the last few weeks. It was really easy. The basement was the most challenging as the space is bigger than the bedrooms, but we all took some time off and worked on this and well, here we are," Alice smiled. "There were a few nights were we were all here late, except dad. Dad pretty much told us what you guys wanted to the nursery to look like and he asked Molly what she wanted in her new room. I took her out shopping to pick out what she wanted. Dad, Edward, Jasper and Emmett worked on the downstairs."

Bella couldn't help but smile. Her face hurt from smiling so much. "I can't believe none of you broke down and told me. I had no idea."

"I even did some of this stuff while you were sleeping in our room," Carlisle explained.

"What?"

"Well, you may or may not know this but you are a sound sleeper. I put the crib together one night and then worked on painting the door frame. I did some of the floor downstairs in the basement too."

"You guys laid that wood floors?"

"Emmett over looked it and fixed what I did wrong, but we did do it."

"I'm so impressed. You are so talented, all of you. I've said it before I have to say it again, thank you so much."

Carlisle placed an arm around Bella's shoulders. "I'm so glad that you like everything."

"We should return to the party," Alice said as she clapped her hands and jumped up and down. "It's time for presents!"

Edward started to lead the group out of the office. He turned and looked at Bella. "We should get going before she actually combusts."

Bella gave another look around and reached for Carlisle's hand. She leaned into him as they followed Edward and Alice out. "Thank you so much for everything."

"It was really nothing. I'm glad you weren't mad that I did these things without you. I really wanted you to be surprised."

"Carlisle, how can I be mad at you? You've made things perfect, you really have. I love everything and I love you. Thank you," she kissed him on his cheek as he helped her up the stairs.

"I mean what I said too about our bedroom. Do it anyway you want to. It's ours now, not mine."

Bella giggled. "We'll see. In case I haven't said it enough today, thank you, for everything."

Carlisle looked at Bella as they got to the top of the steps. He bent down and spoke softly so only she could hear him. "Bella, soon we'll be getting married, we are going to be sharing our lives. You have graciously agreed to let me adopt Molly and share her with me."

"Like I had a choice, she worships you," Bella joked.

Carlisle returned her gentle laughter. "In addition we made a baby and we share that responsibility. You said you wanted to live here and told me what you wanted and your visions for how to make this house work for us. All I did was set those thoughts into play with a lot of help. You don't need to thank me for anything. This house is yours too and you can do what you want with it. I love you so much," he concluded as he bent down to kiss her.

Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and held him. "I love you too. You are way too sweet. Thank you."

Carlisle gave Bella a peck on her check and chuckled. "I told you to stop with the thanking! Come on, let's see what is out there for our son!" He reached down for her hand and then stopped. "Alice and Edward all ready know that we are engaged."

"So doesn't Jasper. He saw my ring at lunch. I wasn't going to lie to him when he asked."

"No, of course not. Would you want to tell everyone today before they left? I don't know how you wanted to tell things with your mom."

Bella laughed. "We can tell her in front of everyone, that way she is less likely to completely freak out."

"Right, she might only partially freak out," Carlisle sarcastically added.

"Exactly."

"What is taking you guys so long, the suspense is killing me, let's go!" Alice said as she poked her head into the kitchen.

Still in the midsts of their own conversation, Bella and Carlisle walked into the living room. Molly was bouncing off the walls with excitement as they walked into the room and Bella had a seat.

"Mommy, I bought you something too! Well, not for you for the baby. Wait until you see it!" Molly said while acting giddy like Alice.

Bella sat in the decorated chair and smiled. "I can't wait to see it honey." Though the room wasn't over filled, Bella did feel a bit overwhelmed being the center of attention. She looked at Molly. "Molly, would you like to help us open some of these gifts?"

"But they aren't for me."

"That's okay. We could really use the help," Bella told her daughter with a glance to Carlisle."

Molly again jumped up and down as she tore into a big package. Carlisle sat with her on the floor and explained like at a birthday party, you have to stop and open the card first. Molly handed the card to Bella as she read it. The gift was from Renee. Alice took the card and placed it into a folder and waited to write down what the item was on a piece of paper.

"Oh my god," Bella gasped. Renee had bought a stroller that Bella had jokingly sent her. It was beautiful but it was about a thousand dollars. "Mom! I wasn't serious!"

Renee laughed. "It's fine. I did some comparison shopping. You'll be using it for at least three years. I hope I got the right color."

Flabbergasted, Bella just looked at her mother. "I have no idea what to say. Mom, you shouldn't have."

"Bella, its fine! Don't worry about it!" Renee laughed.

Alice pushed the box away while Bella recovered from shock. The next card that Molly handed to Bella was from Edward. With help, Molly took the large wagon out of the huge bag. It was big enough for an actual child to fit in! Inside the wagon contained Red Sox shirts, a pennant, soft baby bat and ball, a Wally the Green Monster, a real child size glove, a children's book about the Red Sox and one about baseball.

"Can you believe he thought of this one all on his own?" Alice teased.

"Molly helped," Edward smiled at his soon to be sister. "We went to Build a Bear and she made Wally for him."

Bella hugged and thanked Edward once again as Molly went for a small bag and handed Bella the card. Bells stopped and handed it back to Molly. "This card is addressed to you honey. Do you want to pen it now?"

Molly nodded and opened the card. This gift was from Edward too. She reached into the bag and pulled out a silver snow globe. Inside sat a mermaid twirling. On the outside was a message from Edward: _To my little sister, Love your big brother Edward_. Molly jumped up, almost breaking it and hugged Edward. Bella looked at Carlisle and shared a smile. Edward was moved. She took the globe from Carlisle's hand and asked Edward if he would help her put it in her room. He agreed and walked up stairs together.

The rest of the gifts that Bella and Carlisle opened were thoughtful and they both loved them. Alice had bought a wooden high chair that converted into a chair to use at the table. Bella laughed when opening up Seth's gift. It was all Seattle Mariners gear, in a similar fashion to how Edward had bought. She promised not to show Edward. Everything from diapers to a tub to bathe the baby in to a baby food machine and even a breast pump were all bought for them. Bella was really surprised and thankful.

When Molly came back downstairs and handed Bella a bag. "Alice helped me pick this out. This one is for you, not for the baby."

Bella looked at the card Molly had drew and smiled. She was the budding artist. She opened the card and saw that Molly for the first time had written on her own, "I love you mommy. Love Molly." Bella looked into the bag and pulled out a thin square box. She opened the lid and saw a pretty silver bracelet. On it were charms. One with a "M" and the other blank. In between the letters were colored stones. Molly began to explain what they were to her mother. "The two charms are for me and my brother, but we didn't know his name. Alice said we can have it engraved after he is here. The stones are for our birth months. I thought it would match your necklace," Molly pointed to the heart around her neck that Carlisle had given to her months before.

"This is very nice Molly. Probably my favorite thing I have ever received, thank you," Bella told the child as she hugged her.

Molly pulled away. She walked over to Carlisle. "When we bought her gift I told Alice that I didn't want you to feel bad because we didn't get you anything."

Carlisle smirked. "Oh honey, that's okay. This is about mommy and the baby.'

"But you are having the baby too. I mean, he's not in you but you have to take care of him once he's out too. You deserve presents too." Molly began.

"I want Molly to plan Rose's baby shower," Emmett announced. He earned a few chuckles in the room.

Molly went back to talk to Carlisle. "You have done a lot for me. You let me take your dog." That statement earned lots of laughter. Zoe had taken to Molly the very first day that they were introduced. It was true, Carlisle had lost his dog to the four year old. "You are letting me move into your house and gave me my own room and you're my dad now. I told Alice what I wanted to do and she thought this was a nice idea," Molly told Carlisle as she took a medium sized bag from Alice's hand. All eyes were on Molly and Carlisle as she presented him with the bag. "I hope you like it."

Curious, Carlisle looked into the bag. First he pulled out a black ceramic mug. In rainbow colors it said, "We Love Daddy!" The pictures were of Molly, the ultra sound and an old picture of Alice and Edward together as children.

"Thank you Molly, this was very thoughtful of you."

Alice intervened as she rested her hands on Molly's shoulders. "It was all Molly's idea to include pictures of Edward and me too."

"This is really nice Molly. Thank you." Carlisle said as he reached in for a hug.

Molly raised her hand and stopped him. "No hugs yet. There is more in the bag. Look."

Carlisle reached farther into the bag and out a small box. He opened it to find a silver shaped heart key chain. He took it out of the box and grinned. The message it bore was simple, "Thank you Daddy. Love Molly." He pulled Molly into his arms and whispered words that no one other than the two of them could hear. Molly laughed as her father gave her a kiss on her cheek and he held her in his arms.

Bella let a few tears leave her eyes she watched the twosome. She would forever be thankful for Carlisle opening his heart to her and Molly. He loved Molly and showed it.

"Um," Bella began. "I just wanted to thank everyone for their gifts. I can't believe he's almost here. Thank you so much. Words aren't enough to express to you all how thankful I am for every single one of you and your thoughtfulness." Bella paused as she looked at Carlisle he beamed looking at her with Molly in his arms. "First I'd like to thank Carlisle, Alice, Edward, Jasper, Rose and Emmett for renovating the some of the rooms before Molly and I move in. They are gorgeous. I think Alice should conduct a tour later. There was so much time and love poured into the nursery, Molly's room and the basement that I am too overwhelmed to even think of the appropriate thing to say as a thank you. I'm overwhelmed, really I am." Bella stopped again and let her hands rest on her stomach. "As if a baby isn't good enough news, we have more. Carlisle is in the process of meeting with a lawyer to legally become Molly's father."

"He's adopting her?" Jacob asked with a smile.

Bella nodded. "Yes. He asked me some time ago. They both have been so happy." Bella looked down and saw her ring. She knew everyone in the room with the exception of one person was going to be happy for her. "There is one more thing. Some of you don't know this and we were planning on telling you at a different time, but since everyone is gathered here today we thought this was a good time to tell you that Carlisle and I are in the process of moving in together, here actually before the baby comes along. We are also engaged."

There was an out pour of "congratulations" from friends and family. As expected, one person sat with a grimace on her face. Renee quickly picked up some paper plates and went into the kitchen to throw them away. Bella watched as her mother huffed away. She was content that Renee wouldn't spoil her day.

* * *

That evening Bella and Carlisle almost had the house to themselves. Seth opted to stay at Carlisle's in the guest room where he fell asleep quickly. Molly was staying with Renee and Jacob at Bella's apartment.

While getting ready for bed, Bella looked at Carlisle. He sat at the end of the bed taking off his slippers. When he was finished, Carlisle sat next to Bella in the bed. Bella couldn't help but grin at him.

"What?" He asked.

Bella crawled over to him and placed her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "You are amazing. Today was really great. Thank you so much."

Carlisle turned to look at her and returned the happiness on her face. "I told you that you have to stop that. I love you and I want to give you the world and the stars and more if I can." He stopped to push her mahogany hair behind her ears and kissed her. "I have one more thing."

"Oh my god, what else is left? You do realize that we have to buy nothing for this child until he's like two, you realize that?" Bella laughed.

Carlisle kissed her check and went into the closet. He pulled out a simple blue bag that had block letters on it. It read _BABY. _"This isn't that big of a deal, just a few things I ordered for him but I wanted you to look at them first. I told you I've always wanted to have more children and I can't be more excited than how our life is about to change. I'm beyond words how happy I am to be doing this with you. I love you," Carlisle said as he leaned in to kiss Bella once more.

Bella took the bag and as Carlisle positioned himself around Bella and was sitting behind her. His hands rested on the sides of her stomach as she opened the bag. She pulled out three onsizes. The first one that was baby blue with dark blue print. There was a picture of a fox. She chuckled as she read the print, _My Mom is a fox_. That was followed by a cream colored onsize with light green writing that said, _My Dad is a geek_.

Bella shook her head. "This is a lie. You are not a geek. You are very smart and extremely handsome, but a geek you are not Dr. Cullen."

Carlisle joined in the laughter as she went to look at the third one. Again, a giggle left her mouth as she looked at the dark blue shirt with light blue writing with a bottle that said, "Late night drinking buddy."

She reached into the bag and pulled out a soft light tan elephant and held it in her arms. Also inside was light grey felt baby bag. It was compact. Bella turned to look at him. "Did you get this because it doesn't look so girly so you can use it too?"

Carlisle kissed her check and looked at her. "Guilty as charged but you don't need a giant bag. This one is very sleek. There is a spot for the changing pad and wipes and bottles and extra clothes. This one won't kill your back either! Keep going, there is more."

"This is like the bag that never ends," Bella smiled as she reached in and grabbed a crocheted blanket. It was sapphire blue with white trim. "This is beautiful. If you tell me you made this I'm going to pack it up because there will be no way I would be able to compare to your talents Dr. Cullen."

"You're funny. No I didn't knit it. I knew that one of the nurses at work knits and I asked her to make it for me. I picked out the colors. I'm glad you like it. Just a few more things left in there," Carlisle told her pointing to the bag.

Bella pulled yet another blanket out of the bag. It was a super soft bright and fuzzy velour aqua blanket trimmed with thick blue satin. The other side was also velour but had an aqua and brown argyle design. She held it up to her cheek and smiled. "I want one of these for myself! It's so fuzzy! This is great Carlisle and I think he will love it!'

"We could redo our room in this if you wanted."

Bella rolled her eyes. "You won't be happy until I agree to renovate this room too, will you?"

"I told you, I want whatever makes you happy. There is one last thing in there. It must have slipped below the tissue paper."

Bella reached in and grabbed the last thing. She pulled out another onsize with a matching cap. The shirt read, "I was worth the wait." Bella choked back tears.

Knowing that she was going to cry, Carlisle wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her and rubbed her back. "You know he was, don't you."

"What?" She whispered.

"Totally worth the wait. I'm so happy he's ours. I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else."

"Me neither. Thank-"

"Shh, none of that, I told you. You love me and that's all that matters. Now soon to be Mrs. Cullen, I think it's time for you to get some rest. I'm sure fun times are ahead tomorrow when your mom comes over for lunch." Carlisle said. He couldn't help but snicker as he watched Bella roll her eyes.

"Hey at least she didn't ruin today. I'm thankful for that." Bella paused as she crawled back up the bed to lie down. Carlisle laid beside her. Even though the lights were off they laid there looking into one anothers eyes. Bella reached and placed her arms around Carlisle's neck. He gently stroked her stomach before kissing her. "Hopefully tomorrow won't be that bad."


	40. Chapter 40

Author's Note:

Happy Saturday! Thanks for reading.

-Lisa

* * *

Chapter Forty

The day following the shower Bella and Carlisle hosted a lunch for Bella's family. After the pleasant conversation at the dining room table, everyone seemed to pair off. Molly was excited to show Seth a new video game she got while Carlisle gave Jacob a tour of the remodeled rooms. They were also trying to catch up and make plans to grab that beer that Jacob spoke about so long ago.

Bella and Renee were alone in the kitchen. Renee helped Bella clean up the dishes. Their visit was pleasant. As Bella sat down, Renee looked at her.

"Truthfully honey, are you really happy?" Renee pleaded.

Bella reached for her mother's hand and gripped it. Her eyes truly sparkled as she looked into her mother's eyes and honestly answered. "Yes! Mom you have to stop asking me this. I'm very, very happy. Things really couldn't be any better for me."

"Have you and Carlisle talked about baby names for him?"

"We have and we have a few in mind but we want to meet him first."

"What names are you considering?"

"I'm not telling! You'll just have to wait."

Renee raised an eyebrow as she continued. "Honey, are you sure you really want me to be here after you deliver?"

Bella's stomach began churning. She felt this was the beginning of something about to explode. She answered her mother politely. "I want you here only if you want to be. If you are busy or don't want to, that's fine. I'd really like it if you did come. We have a guest room near Molly's room so you wouldn't have to stay at Jasper's."

Renee waved her hand. "It's fine. I'll stay with Jasper, I wouldn't want to intrude. He all ready told me I could stay with him, at your old place. I'll come a day or two ahead of time and stay until you want me gone."

"Mom," Bella started, "why are you acting so strange?"

Shaking her head, Renee looked away from her daughter and into her cup of water. "Bella I have no idea what you are talking about."

"What's going on mom?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Bella," Renee repeated nervously.

"Yes you do. Please mom, it's me, please be honest with me. We used to share everything together."

Renee was silent. The laughter of Molly and Seth could be heard from the floor below them. Renee's eyes found her daughters and she took a breath in. "I've met someone.'

Smiling Bella wiggled her eyebrow and asked, "Is this someone a man?"

Renee nodded her head. "Yes he is. He's charming and handsome and sweet. Honey he seems perfect for me."

"Mom, that's great! What's his name and what does he do?"

"His name is Phil and he is actually a doctor," Renee stopped to laugh at the irony of what she was discussing with her daughter. "We met in Africa. He lives in Seattle. We got close in Africa. He asked me out to dinner when we arrived home and I wasn't ready yet. I told him that and he understood. We became friends and talked a lot and did meet up for lunch and other trainings. I think I'm going back to the village in the fall. Phil is going to head one of the groups. He asked me out again after everything happened in Florida with Molly. We've been seeing each other off and on since April, so about two months."

Bella reached and squeezed her mother's hands again. Bella's face radiated with a full smile. "Mom this is wonderful! I know that you have been through so much the last few years with daddy getting sick and taking care of him. You also took care of me and Molly back in the day too. You deserve this. He'd want you to be happy." Renee again looked at her daughter. Bella knew from her expression that Renee wasn't telling her everything. Before Bella could ask, Renee spoke up.

"Bella, there is something about Phil that I want to tell you."

"Okay, what is it?"

Inhaling sharply, Renee looked at Bella. Her heart raced and her palms were sweaty. "Honey, Phil is thirty one."

Bella quickly recoiled her hands from her mother. She sat very still and very quiet. She stared at her mother angrily. Jacob and Carlisle had slipped into the room unnoticed. Bella took deep breaths as she felt her blood boil. Jacob looked away from Bella and stared at the floor as Carlisle looked at him confused. Jacob just shook his head as Bella began to speak.

"Isn't thirty one a bit young?" Bella snapped.

Renee stood up and looked at Bella. "Honey, I-"

"No mom, explain this to me? Explain to me after everything you have said about my relationship with Carlisle how this could possibly be different?" Bella asked raising her voice.

"Bella, I-"

Bella stood up and looked at Renee in the eye. "I can't believe you! I can't believe you can march into this house and disapprove of my relationship with the man I love. He's the father of my baby. Mom, he's my soul mate. I love him, he's a good man. You aren't willing to look at him for who he is because of his age, but you expect me to be happy for you and jump up and down because you are dating someone my age? How are you not a- you know what, I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Isabella-"

"Mother, please let this go for now. If I don't leave the room I'm afraid I'll say something inappropriate to you and that will lead to bigger problems or I might regret. Visit with Molly if you want to, but I need to be away from you right now," Bella honestly told her mother. She brought her hand to her mouth and stormed past Carlisle and Jacob. Jacob glanced at Bella and then Carlisle. He motioned that he was going to follow her upstairs.

Standing outside her bedroom door, Jacob knocked. "Bells? Can I come in?"

"It's unlocked," Bella sniffled as Jacob entered.

"Are you okay?"

Wiping her eyes, she looked at her big brother as she slowly sat up on the bed. "I'm so angry with mom right now."

Slowly, Jacob walked towards Bella's bed. "I know. I told her you would be. I wanted to tell you as soon as she told me but she told me to wait. It isn't right."

"No it isn't. She doesn't have to love Carlisle but don't tear apart our relationship to turn around and be in the reverse situation!"

Jacob reached out and hugged his sister as she cried. "I know, it isn't right and I don't know what's wrong with her." He paused for a second before continuing. "Do you want me to stay with you instead of going out with Carlisle tonight? I'm sure that he'll understand if we postpone again."

"No! Go out with Carlisle and make sure you tell him I'm fine. He doesn't have to worry. I'll be fine I just have to get through this rough spot with mom. I'm actually glad that you are getting along with him."

"I'm just afraid of another lecture series from young Molly Swan. That girl can bring it home!" Jacob paused to look at his sister laugh. "I guess I was wrong and Carlisle isn't that bad. He's actually a really good guy. I'm glad he is treating you well because you know, I'd have to kick his ass if he wasn't."

"Tell me again how old are you? Do you know how ridiculous you actually sound?" Bella asked still giggling. She snaked her arm through his and leaned into him before she rested her chin on his shoulder. "I really like this side of you Jacob and I'm glad you are back from the attitude you had before. I missed being with you like this."

"Well you should know by now that I'm not always a prick. I do actually love you and care about you. I'm not an asshole."

"I guess that's true." She paused and went to stand up. She walked over to her dresser and dabbed her eyes with a tissue. "So when are you guys heading out?"

"Later, maybe eightish. We're just going a pub he said in Harvard Square or something. I don't remember. Are you sure you'll be fine by yourself?"

Bella gently shoved her bother and looked at him. "Yes! Quit asking me that. I'll actually enjoy a little alone time. Molly will stay at my place again with mom and Seth said he'd hang out there for a while too. You can stay here in the guest room tonight. I'm a big girl Jake, I can take care of myself for an evening."

He nodded. "Okay, now that's settled, what should we do about mom?"

Bella took a deep breath. "I will talk to her tomorrow when she drops Molly off. I really feel I might say something I might regret today. Tell mom to just give me time to cool down and we'll talk tomorrow before he goes home. I just need some time." Bella paused as she sat on the bed and looked at her brother. "I think I'm going to make sure Molly is packed for the evening before I change the sheets in the guest room."

"Tell me where they are and I'll change the sheets and put them in the washer for you."

"Nah, don't worry about it. It'll give me something to do while I'm here all by my lonesome," Bella smiled. "Seriously though, if you wouldn't mind being the messenger to mom then I'll get Molly ready to go and meet you guys down there."

Jacob nodded as he hugged his sister. "Okay, I'm leaving. I'll talk to her before I leave to go to your place and get my stuff for the night and come back here and get ready in a little bit."

"Sounds good. Now if you excuse me I have to go pack Molly's bag for the night. I'll see you when I get down stairs," Bella said as she stood up. Jacob joined her and headed down the stairs once they were in the hallway.

Bella continued to Molly's room and grabbed her little suitcase with wheels from next to the door. She hadn't expected her mother to want to watch Molly two nights in a row so she repacked some clothes. Bella stood at the door as she exited the room. She looked around at all of the changes that were made to it. It warmed her heart to see how much both she and Molly were loved by not only Carlisle but his children and their friends too. She turned to leave when she spotted Carlisle on the stairs. He stood with his hands dug deep in his pockets. He looked nervous as he rocked on his heels.

"Hi," he simply stated.

Bella couldn't help but smile at the man in front of her. She stood up and kissed his lips. "Hi yourself."

"Are you okay?" He asked with a hint of worry in his eye.

"Jacob didn't relay the message, did he? I'm fine Carlisle. My mother just-?

"She told me that's why I'm asking if you are okay."

"Yes. I really wish people would stop asking me that. I'm angry at the way she pranced around here acting like our relationship is so toxic when she is doing the same thing. I'm not talking to her tonight but I will talk to her tomorrow. I need time to gather my thoughts so I don't explode at her," Bella honestly explained.

Carlisle nodded his head as he took his hands out of his pockets and reached for her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. "If you are upset I don't have to go out-"

"Carlisle, enough! I am fine. I promise. I wouldn't lie to you, plus I'm terrible at it so you'd know right away if something was wrong. Honey I am fine."

He nodded. Carlisle knew Bella's relationship with her mother had been strained since she didn't approve of their relationship fully. He wanted to do something to fix it but there wasn't a band aid for this situation. He kissed her head and slowly released her. He took Molly's suitcase in one hand and held Bella's hand in the other as they walked down the stairs.

When they reached the bottom, Seth took it and sat it next to the door. He looked at his watch and then at Molly. "If we are going to make it to the movie we better start going now."

"Movie? What movie are you going to see?" Bella asked.

"Beauty and the Beast. I promised her I would take her," Seth smiled. Both he and Bella watched as Molly and Renee were laughing on the couch. "She feels bad Bells."

"Seth," Bella started as she raised her hand, "I don't want to talk about it right now. I will talk about it tomorrow but right now I can't."

Seth nodded his head as he watched Bella walk towards the couch where Molly was sitting. Molly scooted closer to her mother and smiled.

"Mommy, I' going to the movies tonight with grammy and Uncle Seth."

"I know honey, he told me all about it. It's going to be a good movie."

Renee longed for any conversation with her daughter. She looked at her in the eye. "Is that okay? I mean is that something you'd rather do with her?"

"No, it's fine. I think she'll have fun. Mom, we'll talk tomorrow. I promise. I just need-"

Renee nodded. "I know honey, I know. Your brother told me before he headed back to your place."

Seth walked into the room and looked at Renee. "We should get going if we are going to make that early showing."

Bella stood up and reached her hand out for Molly. She took it as Bella walked her to the door. She stood there and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too mommy," she said hugging her.

"Be good for your uncle and grandmother, all right?"

"I promise," Molly said letting go. Next she walked over to Carlisle. "Bye daddy," she said hugging him.

Although it was now second nature to hear Molly refer to Carlisle as her father, the sound of it still made his Carlisle's heart feel full. He bent down and kissed the top of her head as he still held "Bye honey, have a good time. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you Seth and mom for taking her tonight. Have fun."

"We will," Seth assured her.

Bella stood at the door and watched her family walk away until they were no longer in view. She closed the door and spied Carlisle looking at her. He slowly walked towards her. "Are you sure your okay?"

Feeling frustrated Bella let out a breath. "Why do you keep on asking me that? I am perfectly fine." She walked closer enough to Carlisle that she took his hands and squeezed them. "I'm fine Carlisle, stop worrying."

They walked slowly into the living room and sat down. "Renee told me she knew you'd be upset after she told you about Phil."

Bella leaned into Carlisle and rested her head on his arm. "She's a hypocrite."

"Bella, she's still your mother."

"It's not like I'm never going to talk to her again. I love her, I'm just angry with her right now. Here she is scrutinizing our relationship. She walked around and acts like you are trying to steal, I don't know, my virtue or something stupid like that when she is doing the same thing you are. She fell for someone younger than her, after telling me I was wrong to feel the way I do. I just need a little time."

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

Bella sat up and looked at him. "No. I'm not some fragile little thing that is going to break at the drop of a hat. I'm fine. Go, have fun with Jake. He's been talking about this since January and it's almost July. Plus I won't be alone, I'll have Zoe with me."

Carlisle nodded his head. He knew Bella was hurt over the way her mother acted. He raised his hand to her face and cradled it. "Promise me if you need or want anything to tell me."

Smiling, Bella sat up and kissed his lips. "I know, I just have to ask you and poof, I get what I want. You spoil me too much."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Bella smiled again as she looked at Carlisle. She took his hands in hers. "When are you leaving?"

"In a few hours."

"When did Jake say he'd be back?"

Carlisle raised an eyebrow as he knew Bella was scheming something. "Right before we leave, why?"

"I thought of something I want."

"And what is it?"

Again, Bella smiled mischievously. "Take me upstairs, to our room, please?"

Carlisle stood up and extended his arm to take Bella's hand. He helped her up. Before heading to the stairs he kissed her again. He couldn't help but smile too. "Whatever you want, whatever you want."

* * *

After Carlisle had finally quit fussing over Bella, he and Jacob left at about eight o'clock. Bella celebrated being alone, with Zoe by taking a bubble bath. She knew her alone time was going to be very far and in between after the baby arrived and she wanted to enjoy what little time she had to herself. When her bath was done she went downstairs to the kitchen. She opened the freezer door and grabbed her poison, cookies and cream ice cream. She dished herself a heaping bowl. She melted peanut butter in the microwave wand poured it on top. Next she added whipped cream, cookie crumbs and Hard Shell to her creation.

"Damn it!" she cursed as she heard the door bell ring just before she was going to take a bite. She pounded to the door and looked through the window. She was surprised as she giggled.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hi, how are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

Silence filled the two. Edward looked down at his bag. "I bought a few things for the baby so I thought, you know, I'd drop them off."

"It's eight forty five on a Saturday evening. What are you doing here Edward Cullen?"

Edward took a moment before he answered. "I got stood up. We were going to meet at six but when seven fifteen rolled around and she didn't answer my calls I decided to throw the towel in. I drowned my sorrows in Baby Gap. He," Edward motioned pointing to Bella's stomach, "is reaping the benefits."

"Baby Gap, hu? That's very masculine of you," Bella teased.

Edward cracked a smile. "Yea, I thought so. The young college girl working was more than happy to help me. She tried slipping me her phone number on the receipt once she found out I wasn't married and didn't have a girlfriend."

"You should have called her instead of your other date tonight."

Now in a full fledged smile, Edward looked at Bella. "Maybe your right, although she looked like she was seventeen."

Bella laughed. "Well, that is a little too young, I guess. Hey, instead of standing out here, would you like to come in? I was just about to enjoy a dish of ice cream that is probably way too big to be eaten by one person, especially since it is almost nine at night. I can grab another bowl and share it with you."

Edward scoffed as he entered the house. "I can't take a pregnant woman's ice cream from her. That just seems cruel."

"Well its cookies and cream with Hard Shell."

"Pregnant or not, sold! I'll just follow you," Edward smiled as he sat the bag on the floor and followed Bella into the kitchen. His eyes got big when he saw the size of the bowl. "Were you seriously going to eat that yourself before I got here?"

"Probably. Carlisle measures everything out preciously to make sure I'm not over indulging. He has to stop fussing over me. I'm not going to break or anything like that. He needs to learn how to breath. He'd flip his lid if he saw this."

"You did that to him you know. He wasn't so much into reading the labels and such before he met you. He actually takes care of himself. It's different."

Bella laughed. "I'm glad he's taking care of himself. This," Bella pointed to the two bowls in front of her, "has to remain our secret. He didn't know I hid the thing of ice cream in the freezer downstairs."

"You are such a sneaky little thing, aren't you? Is that peanut butter on it?"

"Yes it is. I popped it in the microwave to melt it."

"You thought of everything," Edward said as he took a bit of his ice cream. He smiled and looked up at Bella. "This is heaven on a spoon."

"Yes it is."

"This is amazing. Your secret is safe with me. I won't tell dad anything." Edward promised as he took another bite.

After the ice cream was finished, they went into the living room together and popped in a movie. They talked about important things and things that weren't so important. Bell then asked about him moving.

"Wait, you graduated in May. Shouldn't you be in New York now?"

"I asked to stay in Boston. I'm just composing and such. It isn't like I have to be there every day to show them my progress. I'll still have meetings and have to commute once in a while but I wanted to stay here. The company agreed. I've actually been working in another genre of music."

"You have?"

He nodded. "I've been composing lullabies."

Bella chuckled. "What? Really?"

He nodded. "Well, yeah. I have some things that I am thinking about recording for my brother, but eventually one day I hope to find a woman I love and settle down with her and have children. I want something for them too."

"You've written things for your brother?" She paused to see him nod. "Can I hear them?"

Edward shook his head. "They aren't finished yet, but give me a few weeks and they will be on a cd and ready for him to listen to when he arrives."

"Wow, I'm impressed. You're so talented Edward, wait I shouldn't say that."

"Why not?"

"I have never heard any of your songs."

"Sure you have, haven't you?"

Bella shook her head. "Nope. I've never heard you play, well except at that concert but you conducted more than you played."

"You will soon, when you get the cd. My dad gave me the piano he used to have here so I can't play for you."

"Excuses, excuses, but I'll let you slide for now."

"Thank you," he paused and then looked at Bella. "Are you going to really go back to school in the fall?"

Bella nodded. "Yes. I talked to Dean Cope and she is still going to let me continue my independent study in the fall. I'll graduate in December and maybe start my master's work in the spring in education. Plus I figure I'll be up in the middle of the night with the baby and I won't be able to get back to sleep so I could use that valuable time to work on school."

"How do you know you won't be able to get back to sleep?"

"When Molly was a baby once I was awake I was up and set to go, no matter how little sleep I had or how early it was."

"Are you guys ready for him to come along?"

Laughing, Bella shook her head. "No, but will we ever? I'm excited, well not about the labor part, but I can't wait to hold him in my arms."

"I'm excited about meeting him too. I might be biased, but I think my father is pretty great so that little one in there will have things made. Between you as his mother and dad, he's all set."

Bella smiled before looking at Edward. "That is sweet Edward." She paused for a moment. "You know, I am really glad we have become friends."

Edward nodded in agreement. "Me too, although I want you to know that you are missing out on the younger and better looking Cullen man."

Bella playfully smacked Edward's arm. "You're too much Edward. No offense, but I don't see you that way."

"So I've heard. Seriously though, I'm happy we're friends too. Oh, Alice and I were talking about when you have the baby and who will watch Molly. We were having a debate, actually. We figured that you'd want one of us to do it. We're both available and willing. We have a bet on who will pick."

"Really? And who is it you think we'll pick?"

"I think you'll pick Alice because Molly has a room there all ready. There is no way they are renovating it before you have the baby. Plus Alice loves the shade of pink so it'll probably stay."

"Well, you're kind of right. My mom is staying with Jasper and she has all ready offered to take Molly, however, since you will be all by your lonesome at your apartment maybe you can take her, if you really wanted to."

"I have never been much of a kid person, I've never really been exposed to many of them as an adult but there is something about her that just makes me turn to goo."

"I've noticed Mr. Pink Pancakes. Thank you by the way for being so good with her. She loves you."

"And who wouldn't? I'm a pretty great guy."

Bella playfully threw a pillow at him as she giggled. "Can it Cullen! Seriously, she is very excited about having you and Alice as siblings. She has told both Carlisle and I that," Bella yawned.

Edward picked up on Bella being tired. "And that's my cue to leave."

"You don't have to," she yawned again.

"It's fine. You need your rest.

"I guess you're right," she admitted as she walked him to the door. "Thank you for keeping me company tonight. I had fun talking to you. Maybe next weekend I'll cook dinner for everyone to come over. I like those family dinners."

"Me too. Keep me posted. I'll talk to you later. Good night," Edward said as he turned to leave.

Bella closed the door and was very satisfied that she had a successful relationship with Edward where he wasn't after her. Things had changed, for the better and she was glad.

* * *

The next morning Bella stretched and turned over and saw an felt the empty side of the bed. She looked at the clock. The clock read eight fifteen. She stretched her arms and got out of bed. She could hear Jacob from the outside of the guest room snoring. She made her way downstairs and saw Carlisle sitting on the couch reading the morning paper. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Good morning. I was going to start brunch for you." Carlisle told her as he sat up and moved the paper to make room for Bella to sit down.

"You weren't in bed when I woke up. I was worried," she pouted as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I've been awake for a while. Went for a run with Zoe, showered and changed. We got back fairly early, so Jacob said."

Bella began to laugh. She knew her brother's idea of a night out was being out until the wee hours of the morning. "And what time did you guys come home?"

"After midnight. You were sound asleep. What time did you get to bed?"

"Early, maybe tenish. It was after Edward left."

Carlisle raised his eyebrow. "Edward came by?"

"Yes, apparently his date stood him up and he did some damage at Baby Gap. I haven't even looked in the bag. Some seventeen year old tried to give him her number," Bella explained never lifting her head from Carlisle's shoulder.

"Well that explains the two bowls in the sink. At least you shared your ice cream with him."

Bella shot up. "Ice cream, what ice cream?"

Carlisle laughed. "You aren't too good about hiding it Bella. It fell out of the freezer."

"Damn it!" She laughed. "I thought I was being all smooth and sneaky."

"Afraid not my dear. I'm afraid not." He paused. "So your mom called. She, Molly and Seth should be back by ten. Their plane leaves at one."

"Good, we get this thing over and done with. I've been thinking about what I wanted to say and I think I'm prepared, but for now I'm going to start brunch."

"Don't you dare," Carlisle said as he stood up. "You sit and relax. I'll throw something together. You take it easy please? I want you to be calm when you talk to your mother. I stopped by Angela's shop and picked up a coffee cake while I was out. It might be in my head but it doesn't taste as good as it used to, when you worked there."

"I occasionally made them."

"That explains it then," he smiled as he walked out of the room.

Bell got up and followed him into the kitchen as she laughed, "That was supposed to be for our guests! You weren't supposed to taste test it!"

Molly couldn't stop talking about her Beauty and the Beast 3D experience. She was very excited to tell everyone about her new favorite movie. Carlisle was cleaning up the kitchen after brunch when Seth and Jacob volunteered to take Zoe for a walk with Molly. This had left Bella and Renee sitting in the living room very quietly.

Renee couldn't take the silence any longer. "Is your idea of talking today the silent treatment? Bella, you need to say something honey. This is driving me crazy."

Bella leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees. She took a deep breath before returning to look at her mother. "I'm going to say this once, then I don't ever want to talk about this stupid conversation again.

"You don't need to love or adore my fiancée mom. You just have to like him, respect him. You know he is a good man and he is so good to Molly. He loves her as his own mom. He adores me and he is way too good to me. I wonder how he is going to be when the baby is born because between Molly and me, I don't know if he can show any more love and affection. I have no doubt in my mind he will be wonderful. I know he will spoil our son as he has done with both Molly and me.

"With that being said, I love him because of who he is. His age has never ever played a factor into my feelings for him. He is a great man who loves me and our children and that is all I know and all I care about. As with any relationship, ours isn't perfect. We argue and disagree about things, but we work them out." Bella took another deep breath before she continued. "With that being said, you should be happy for Molly and me. Mom, we are the happiest we have ever been.

"Now about you and your new little friend, I have to say I'm disappointed by you. It has nothing to do with Phil's age. It has to do with the fact you chose not to say anything about him. We talk all the time mom, you could have mentioned something."

Renee sat up and spoke. "I was afraid of how you'd react to me first of all dating again."

Bella reached across and held her mother's hand and smiled. "I would have been happy. Daddy would want you to be happy. I would have been thrilled for you!"

"I didn't know how to bring up the age difference because I knew it would lead to an argument."

"But it only did because you have still chosen to come to terms that yes, I love an older man, but nothing is going to change that mom. Carlisle and I are in this for the long haul. Instead of fighting with me and making me so unhappy because you can't accept this, you should be trying to find a way to welcome him without judgment. I would like the opportunity to meet Phil and welcome him too, without passing judgment. It is you who has to take a step back and realize that in life, we don't get to control or chose things.

"Mom, I don't like arguing with you. I don't like fighting with you. I don't like the strain in our relationship, but honestly, you have to back off. I'm not playing referee anymore and I'm certainly not going to be in the middle of your eye rolling and your unwillingness to accept my relationship with him. I swear I can't take the stress of it and Molly has picked up on things too and has made comments. Because she has become involved now, this is what I have come to the conclusion of.

"I can't do it anymore. I can't go between you and the way you treat Carlisle any more. If you continue to make judgments and make the comments you make, I'm going to have to take a step back and not be part of your life anymore." Tears filled Bella's eyes as they did Renee's. "I don't want to do this, but you aren't giving me any other options. I will not sit here and be told that you don't approve of us, especially while you are still out and about and getting involved with a younger man yourself. I love you, I really do, but I don't know how else I can tell you to grow up mom."

"Honey, I knew I was upsetting you but I didn't think it hurt you this much," Renee said between tears.

"That's the dumbest thing you have ever said to me. How could it not hurt me?"

"I'm sorry honey. I want you in my life. I can't imagine you not being there. You are part of my life."

"Then you need to grow up mom and stop acting like everything is about you. I love you very much, but I have my own life too and it involved Carlisle. He isn't going anywhere, ever."

Renee nodded as she reached for her daughter. She apologized again and again. She promised to make things better and to be more open minded. Bella prayed she was going to stick to it.


	41. Chapter 41

Author's Note:

Hello everyone. Sorry for the delay. Had a death in the family followed by visiting with some relatives. I attempted to go car shopping but it's hard to go car shopping when no one is around to drive you to the dealership. I also have another family member really sick and has been in the hospital for a week. It doesn't look good for him. Of course there is also unnecessary drama that comes a long with everything.

I'm done with the bad. Here is the next chapter. As usual, please let me know what you guys think. As always thank you all for reading and the new adds. I am very happy that you all are enjoying the story!

-Lisa

* * *

Chapter Forty One

"You are insane being out and about," Alice said as she hugged Bella. The entire Cullen clan, plus Bella, Molly and Jasper, were at a Red Sox game. The luxury box seats were gifted to Carlisle from some big shot at the hospital. He told Carlisle to invite his family. The intense game between the Sox and the New York Yankees was just a few days before Bella's due date.

As Bella pulled away from the hug, she motioned over to the chair. Next to Carlisle was Molly sitting on Edward's lap. She wore a Red Sox cap. Both Carlisle and Edward were pointing to the players and explaining the rules of baseball to her. Alice couldn't help but laugh again. "Who would have thought that my brother would be cuddled with a child on his lap?"

Changing the subject, Jasper shook his head as he entered the box. "I for one think that your father would be extremely disappointed."

"What? Why?" Bella questioned as she looked at her friend.

"Hello, the Red Sox? The man lived and breathed the Mainers. You are betraying him," Jasper added shaking his head.

Bella playfully punched him in his arm. "You're so mean to me! We all know that I don't really care about baseball any way!"

Jasper joined Carlisle, Edward and Molly and was immediately glued to the game. Bella and Alice went to sit down at a table away from the action of field. Bella rested her feet on the chair in front of her.

"Seriously, aren't you worried that your will pop and you'll have the baby here?" Alice asked.

Bella shook her head. "Molly was three days late. I'm not worried. Worse case scenario the hospital is right down the street. I'm so glad you are here; I don't think I could get through this game alone. Baseball is so boring, I've always hated it. My father would bring me to game after game in Seattle, but I secretly hated it. I was there for him and my brothers. My mom and I would sit next to each other and talk about whatever else."

"Speaking of which, your mom should be here tomorrow, right?"

"Yes."

"How has she been?"

"Better, I guess. She at least chit chats with Carlisle if he answers the phone. It's better than ignoring him. We shall see though. Thank you for having her at your place. She refuses to stay with me. She insists that she will be in the way. Hopefully she'll only be here for a week or so."

"It's no problem. Jasper loves her. He said that she is more of a mother than his own."

"It's true. His mom remarried someone with lots of money and was off traveling. Jasper was almost a teen and hung out at our house more often than not. His younger sister was raised by a nanny."

"He's told me some of that, but he's very hesitant to talk about it." Alice said as she reached for a water bottle.

"He doesn't like to talk about it. He used to do a lot with his niece in New York, but hasn't seen her too much lately. Give him time, he'll talk about it eventually," Bella explained.

Before Alice could respond Carlisle stood up. He walked over to where she and Bella were seated. He bent down and kissed Alice on her cheek. "Hi Alice, how are you?"

"I'm good dad, how are you?"

"I'm good," Carlisle replied as he lifted Bella's feet to sit down. He placed her shoeless feet on her lap and rubbed her feet.

"I was telling Bella that I can't believe she is out and about. She looks like she is about twelve months pregnant," Alice answered.

"Shut up Alice," Bella laughed as she flung a piece of popcorn at Alice. She then turned her attention to her fiancee. "Thank you. That feels amazing. Please, no matter what don't ever stop."

Carlisle chuckled as his attention turned back to the game. The rubbing of Bella's feet slowed. Bella looked at Alice and began to laugh. Carlisle's focus had completely shifted from Bella to the game. Once he noticed this was happening, he bashfully looked at her. "It's an exciting game! The bases were loaded with the Yankees and-"

Bella giggled. "Stop, its fine. Go back over there and watch it. I'll be fine. I have Alice here with me to keep insulting me. You're only across the room if I need you. Have fun, I know this isn't something that you ever get to do."

Alice joined in. "Go on dad. I'm going to paint her toes and fingers and we'll talk about clothes and stuff like that."

Bella looked at Carlisle and smiled. "On second thought, maybe I'll go sit with you."

"Oh, now who's the comedian?" Alice laughed.

"All right, all right. I get the point then," Carlisle smiled as he looked at Bella. "If you need anything at all-"

"I'll get it for her. Geez dad, it isn't like you haven't been through this before. Good bye and enjoy the game," Alice huffed as she waved her father away.

Carlisle kissed Bella's cheek and Alice's head as he walked back over to watch the action of the game. Both Bella and Alice watched as Molly made her way to Carlisle's lap and got comfortable. She leaned back and watched the game with him. When he got excited she got excited.

After a few hours, Bella and Alice both couldn't stand the game anymore. It was the twelfth inning with the score tied zero to zero.

"I'm going for a walk, I can't sit here any longer," Alice said as a smile found its way to her face. "Want to come with me?"

"Yes but you need to walk slow, okay? My back is hurting"

"Are you sure you want to walk around?"

Bella nodded. "Yes. My back has been sore for a few days. It's all part of the deal with him," Bella explained as she placed her hand on her stomach. "Let me just tell your dad we're going for a walk."

Bella walked over to the boys and Molly watching the game. She tapped Carlisle on the shoulder and he looked over at her. "Alice and I are going for a walk. We'll be back soon."

"Are you okay? Do you want me to come with you?"

Bella laughed as she hugged his shoulders from behind. "No you silly man. You enjoy the game. We are both going a little crazy just sitting here. We'll be back soon, I promise," she said as she kissed Carlisle's cheek. She looked at Molly who was now on Jasper's lap and completely enthralled with the game.

Bella walked towards the door with Alice. As promised, Alice walked slowly with Bella. She looked at her. "Are you sure you are okay?"

Nodding, Bella offered a smile. "I got this way too with Molly towards the end. I'm just so tired. Plus yesterday I did all of this cleaning and organizing. I made some meals and froze them. I was energetic then." Bella paused and rubbed the bottom of her back. "Now I'm paying the price for trying to be organized."

Knowing they weren't too far from the box seats Alice, stopped and reached out for Bella's arm. "You know, maybe we should go back. You look really uncomfortable. You know my dad would kill me if I let anything happen to you."

Bella turned and looked at Alice. She put her hands on her hips. "Alice, I'm carrying a baby who is ready to come out any day now. I'm just walking slowly. I'm-," Bella paused to rub her back. "I'm just tired and my legs are a sleep. We've been sitting down for so long. Come on, let's just go to the end of the hall and then we'll go back. Please?"

Feeling unsure, Alice agreed to walk with Bella. They walked slowly and returned to the box seats before the end of the game. They were both relieved when the Red Sox hit one home run. The group stayed back and waited for the crowd outside to disperse. Alice leaned into Jasper while Molly grabbed Edward's hand and led him out to the hall to buy souvenirs from the game. Bella looked up at Carlisle as he spoke to her.

"Are you okay? You look so tired."

Feeling annoyed, Bella looked at Carlisle. "I'm fine. I am a little tired, but I'm fine."

Ignoring her tone, Carlisle asked, "Do you want to go out for dinner like we planned or go home?"

"Let's go out for dinner. I'm fine, really. I'll sleep when we get home. I'm just walking a little slow. My back hurts." Bella explained.

Carlisle nodded as he reached his hand to the bottom of Bella's back. He softly rubbed it. "Why don't we do this, we'll let Alice and Jasper as well as Edward and Molly go to Uno's and we'll take our time getting there."

"That sounds good to us. We'll let Edward and Molly know and meet you over there," Alice smiled as she led Jasper out of the room. Edward and Molly were waiting outside in the hall way.

Bella sat for a moment. Carlisle walked to her side. He knelt next to her and held her hand. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Bella leaned back in the chair. "I think so."

"You think so?" Carlisle questioned.

Bella nodded her head. "Yea, I feel fine besides my back."

"Do you think that you are in labor? It could be a contraction." Carlisle asked as he rubbed Bella's lower back.

Bella shook her head. "No. It doesn't feel better when I walk around. I think the baby is just moving around."

Carlisle shook his head. He traced her arm with his fingers. "I really don't like seeing you in this much discomfort."

Bella brought her nose to his and then kissed him. "I'm just uncomfortable, that's all. It isn't that bad, just a little stronger than if I had cramps with my period. I'm okay. Let's go, I'm hungry."

Carlisle helped Bella up and they slowly began to walk out of the ball park. Carlisle held Bella's hand the entire time and began again to rub her back with his free hand.

Twenty minutes later they had arrived at the restaurant with their family. Jasper was talking about picking up Renee from the airport the following afternoon. Molly was excited to see her grandmother.

Edward saw the distress in his father's eyes as he watched Bella. The simplest movement seemed to cause her discomfort. He wanted to do something but didn't want to be too obvious to the situation.

"So I was thinking," Edward spoke up. "I was wondering if maybe, if it was okay with you two of course, I could take Molly to a movie tonight and let her spend the night. I could make her my famous pink pancakes."

Molly jumped up and down. Her eyes immediately looked at Carlisle, who hardly ever said no to her. "Can I go? Please?"

"I don't see a problem with it, ask your mother," Carlisle smiled at Bella.

"That's fine but you have to come home and get your clothes. Don't forget that Grammy is coming tomorrow too so you need to get some rest."

Molly promised to behave and get rest. The rest of the meal went by with lots of laughter. At the end of the meal Alice and Jasper said good night and promised to see them tomorrow with Renee. Edward and Molly followed Carlisle and Bella back to their house. Bella walked up the stairs and began to pack Molly's bag for the evening. When she went to reach to open her drawer she felt strong back pain. She sat on Molly's floor. After a few minutes she heard footsteps.

"Bella, where are you?" Carlisle called out.

"I'm here, in Molly's room. On the floor."

"Why are you on the floor? What's going on?" He asked as he sat next to her.

"It's my back still, and I think my water might have broken," she said taking a deep breath.

Taking a deep breath, Carlisle looked at his fiancee. "I'm going to bring this downstairs and tell Molly you said good bye. I'll let both her and Edward know I think you are in labor and we're heading to the hospital. Do you want me to drive or do you want to call an ambulance?"

"You drive, please. We packed the bag, right?"

"Yes, it's been in my trunk since last Wednesday when we packed it. Okay, I'm going downstairs, or do you want me to yell for Edward to come up?"

Bella shook her head. "No, go tell Molly goodbye. One of us should. Her bag is right there. Thank Edward for me, please?"

Carlisle kissed Bella's cheek and ran down the stairs with Molly's bag. Bella could hear him talking to Edward and Molly.

"I love you mommy and can't wait to meet the baby!" Molly yelled up the stairs.

"Bye Bella. Good luck and congrats!" Edward yelled.

Bella was relieved when she heard the front door close and Carlisle run up the stairs. He helped her into their room where he grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a new shirt for her. He quickly helped her change and looked at her. "Are you ready?"

Bella nodded and swallowed. A smile found its way to her face. "Let's do this. Let's meet our son."

By the time they reached the hospital, Bella was shaking. She had begun to have contraction while in the car. Carlisle hated the idea of not being able to hold her and help her. He hated seeing her pant and in pain.

Bella was quickly admitted and given a room on the maternity floor. She immediately found a comfortable position on her side. Carlisle pulled the chair next to the bed. He placed cool rags on Bella's head and held her hand as she cried in pain. Carlisle tried everything he could to comfort her but it didn't help. He encouraged her to get an epidural but she refused. She wanted to deliver naturally like she had with Molly.

* * *

When all was said and done, it took almost six hours for the baby to burst into the world. Tears filled Bella and Carlisle's eyes as they heard their son screaming and crying for the first time.

"You did good honey, you did good," Carlisle beamed as he kissed Bella's head.

Once the baby was cleaned off and measured, he was placed on Bella's chest.

"He's so beautiful. Look at him," Bella cried. "Hello baby." Bella held him close to her. Her doctor encouraged her to try and breast feed immediately. Very easily the child latched onto his mother.

"He is so perfect," Carlisle paused as he looked at Bella.

With tears in her eyes, Bella nodded. Both she and Carlisle smiled as they heard his little cries fill the room. "He looks so much like you. He has the light hair and I think he has blue eyes. He's pale, I mean your shade of pale."

Carlisle laughed. "My shade of pale? What does that mean?" He paused as he looked from his son to his fiancee. "There is just as much of you in him. Look at his cheeks. His face is sculpted like yours." He stopped on more time before leaning down with tears in his own eyes. His lips kissed the top of Bella's forehead. "I love you. Thank you for him."

While keeping one hand on the baby, Bella raised the other to Carlisle's cheek and slowly rubbed it. She reached behind Carlisle's neck and pushed his face close to hers. Her lips found his as she kissed him. "I love you too and you had just as much to do with creating him as I did."

Soon the nurses took the baby yet again to test his reflexes and get his measurements. Bella was allowed time to take a bath. Carlisle helped in and out of the bathroom and helped to wash her. He then carefully helped to dry her off and dressed her. He then helped her to the bed and tucked her in.

"You're staying with me, right?" Bella asked as Carlisle sat next to her.

"Of course. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," he told her gripping her hand. He lowered his head to kiss the back of it.

Bella, feeling tired, let out a yawn. "Do you think we could call everyone in the morning? I just want to sleep for now."

"Of course. Do you want them to keep him in the nursery or do you want him here, with us?" Carlisle asked stroking Bella's check.

"I want him here, with us. I need to feed him, so it only makes sense."

"I'll get the nurse and let her know," Carlisle said standing up.

Bella watched as Carlisle leave the room she leaned back and smiled. Her life felt full.

* * *

"Let me see him!" Rose said as she came into the room with Emmett. She was barely showing with her own pregnancy.

Bella was nursing as she and Emmett entered the room. Emmett walked over to Carlisle and gave him a man hug. He didn't want to disrupt Bella's actions.

Rose on the other hand ran over to Bella and kissed her on her forehead. She sat on the side of the bed and smiled. "Oh Bella, he's beautiful, just beautiful."

Bella's eyes found Carlisle. He was in the middle of a conversation with Emmett and didn't see Bella look at him. She beamed as she held her son. Her eyes found Rose's. "He looks like his daddy. He's so good so far. When he's done eating and burping you can hold him."

"I would love to!" Rose said excitedly. "Have you talked to your mother?"

Bella gently removed the baby from her breast before burping him. She very carefully handed the baby to her friend. "I did, well no. Carlisle made all of the calls for me. She should be coming in very soon. Jasper is coming to bring her here and meet the baby. Edward is going to come later with Molly. I can't wait for them to meet. She has been so excited."

"She's going to fall in love with him, how can you not?"

"I don't know. I'm pretty keen on him," Bella commented as Emmett walked over to the bed.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I? I mean you put your boob away right?" Emmett seriously asked.

Bella was too busy laughing to answer him. Rose jumped in. "You are an idiot. She was feeding the baby. Are you going to cringe every time I feed out baby when she is born?"

"She?" Bella perked up.

"She," Rose repeated. "Well, at least I think she is a she. Emmett doesn't want to find out and it is killing me. I want to find out. I might and keep it a secret."

"You will not!" Emmett scolded Rose in a joking manner. "And to answer your question darling, no, I won't cringe when you feed our child because they're your boobs and I'm married to them. Bella, well, I remember before Bella had boobs."

Bella frowned as she interrupted Emmett. "Emmett, stop please?"

"It's true. You're like a sister to me. I don't want to see your lady bits."

"I like her lady bits," Carlisle smiled as Bella playfully hit him.

Emmett shook his head. "It's okay for you to like her bits because you'll have a license to do that soon, well, at some point. I don't want anything to do with Bella's bits."

"Can we stop having this conversation?" Rose asked.

"I agree. I don't want to talk about my bits with anyone in the room right now." She paused and looked at Carlisle. "With anyone."

Rose jumped to Bella's defense. "I think you both should listen to the post pregnant woman. Don't piss her off."

"Who's pissed off?" Renee asked as she entered the room.

"Mom!" Bella said as she sat up in her bed.

Renee walked into the room and quickly embraced Bella. "How are you feeling honey?"

"Good, better than I did after Molly was born. Carlisle even helped me to take a bath. I'm good, the baby is healthy. Carlisle is good. Things couldn't be better."

Renee looked over at the baby in Rose's arms. She was taken back. "That's him?" She asked. Bella nodded. "He is so gorgeous. How big is he?"

"Six pounds one ounce. He's seventeen inches long," Carlisle said adding to the conversation.

Renee looked over at him and she gave a genuine smile. "Hi Carlisle, congratulations."

He walked over to her and offered her a hug. Bella and Rose exchanged looks as Renee accepted.

"Thanks Renee. Bella did great. I was so proud of her."

As she broke the embrace Renee back up and looked at her daughter. "I don't doubt it. She was so strong with Molly. She was in labor for a long time. How long did it take before he joined the world?"

"Sixish hours," Bella answered.

"Would you like to hold him Renee?" Rose asked.

Eagerly, Renee nodded. Rose stood up and offered her chair to Renee. Tears filled her eyes.

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" Bella wanted to know.

"They are parking the car. They'll be up soon. Knowing Alice as well as I do she probably stopped into the gift shop to get him a gift," Renee relayed as everyone in the room knew that was probably the truth. "Are you breast feeding him? Wait a minute, I've been so wrapped up in everything I don't even know his name."

"Yea," Emmett added. "What is the little guy's name?"

Bella looked at Carlisle and couldn't help but grin as she began to explain. "We talked a long time about names. We wanted to meet him first to make sure our selection was right." Bella paused as she began. "We'd like to introduce you to William Anthony Cullen."

"William?" Renee asked in a whisper.

Carlisle nodded as he held onto his future wife's hand. "Bella was close to her father and I know she misses him. We thought it would be a nice tribute to him. We were going to call him Liam."

"Every male on Carlisle's side of the family had the middle name Anthony."

"It was my father's middle name, my middle name, Edward's middle name and now Liam's too," Carlisle added.

"And Cullen of course because Carlisle is his father and it will be my last name too when we get married," Bella giggled as she looked at Carlisle. He leaned down and kissed her.

Bella stared at Renee now knowing what she was thinking. She was lost while looking at the infant in her arms. She finally looked up. Tears fell from her eyes. "You named him after your dad? Bella, that was very wow. He would have loved it."

"I loved him. Naming Liam is one way both of us can honor both of our fathers."

Renee stood up and kissed her daughter on her cheek. "I'm so proud of you honey. So very proud of you."


	42. Chapter 42

Author's Note:

Sorry for the long delay again. I'm still recovering. I still hurt. I'm still not working (I'm still on leave from work and figured it is the perfect time to apply for a different job. Eleven resumes sent since Sunday night. Wish me luck!). Things are looking up though. I am picking up my new car tomorrow (five months almost to the date since my accident). I'm going to take that as a good sign.

I hope you all are well. I'm going to stop and let you guys enjoy the chapter! Thank you for reading. Happy Easter to those who celebrate!

-Lisa

* * *

Chapter Forty Two

The weeks following Liam's birth were filled with lots of family visits. Alice insisted on throwing a "welcome home" party when Bella was released from the hospital. Jacob and Seth had both attended as well as Emmett and Rose of course. Angela and Ben were also there. The family was good as not to forget about Molly. Even though she had a birthday in the following weeks, her soon to be siblings as well as her uncles and grandmother made sure she wasn't left in the dark when it came to presents. She was spoiled by all.

The day after the welcome home party, Bella and Carlisle took Molly out without the baby. Taking advantage of the many babysitters visiting, they went to the aquarium and took her out for lunch and desert. Molly was very excited to spend the time alone with her parents. She wasn't very keen on having a younger sibling.

Just a couple of weeks later during her birthday party, Jacob and Seth came back to visit. Renee was getting ready to fly back to Washington to get ready for her humanitarian trip back to Africa, with Phil. After the party, Molly spent the evening at Alice and Jasper's house with Seth and Renee. Jacob stayed with Edward.

Liam was an extremely good baby. He barely cried. During his first few days, Bella woke him up to be fed. Before he went back to work, Carlisle made sure to get up with him at night and not to bother Bella. She did so much during the day that she deserved to sleep during the night.

The first week that Carlisle went back to work wasn't bad, until his first overnight shift. Liam woke up. He wasn't hungry. He didn't have a wet diaper. No matter how much Bella tried to rock him, he just wouldn't calm down.

"Shhhh, I know, I know, shhhhhh. Why are you so upset Liam? Shhhhh. Are you sad daddy had to work tonight? I know, I miss him too but he'll be home in a little bit and then," Bella was talking to her infant trying to soothe him. In the middle of the conversation Molly entered the room.

"Mommy, why is he crying?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

Bella continued to pace with him in her arms. "I don't know honey. He might just miss daddy. He isn't hungry or wet. He doesn't feel like he has a fever either."

"How do you shut him off?" Molly asked as she walked towards the bed and sat down in the middle.

Bella couldn't help but chuckle. "It isn't that easy honey, I'm sorry he woke you up."

Molly watched Bella pace with the baby in effort to calm him down. Bella was fully concentrated on quieting the baby down. Molly sat cross legged on the bed and talked to her mom in a soft voice. ""Do you like him more than you like me?"

"What? No, Molly you are both my children. I love you both just the same. You are both very important to me."

Molly crossed her arms and pouted. "I liked it more when there were just three of us. I miss that."

While continuing to rock the baby in her arms, Bella sat next to Molly. "I know this is hard Molls, I know it is. This is going to take a lot of getting used to. This is a change that I think will be for the better."

While glancing at the infant in her mother's arms, Molly spoke. "I don't like it."

"I know it is difficult right now but things will get better Molly. Just give this some time. This is a new situation for everyone."

"When are you and daddy getting married?"

"Oh, that won't happen for a long time. You are a big girl and would be fine with Edward or Alice's or even Uncle Jacob's for a week while daddy and I went away for a honeymoon, but Liam is too young. Plus I want to get rid of some of the baby weight I gained."

Molly nodded as Liam began to settle down. She scotched up next to Bella and looked at her for a minute. "Do you ever think about daddy, I mean my other daddy? The one who died?"

Bella positioned the baby with one arm and wrapped the other around Molly. She reflected for a moment and appreciated the place she was in her life. She had no regrets. Although she saw parts of Michael in Molly every day, she didn't stop to think about him as often since Carlisle entered her life. She had found a peace that she didn't know she was looking for with him. Bella's heart sank just a little bit as Michael was brought up by his daughter. "I do Molly. I will never forget him. He was my first love. When he died he left me with you my precious girl. I'll always love him for that." Bella paused and looked down at Liam. He was wide awake but had stopped crying. She then looked at the clock on the night stand. It read three-fifty-eight AM. Carlisle would be home in a matter of hours. Bella then looked at Molly who was intently looking at her brother. "You know Molly, you haven't really held your brother since he was at the hospital. Would you like to hold him now?"

Molly looked at Bella with wide tired eyes. She is hesitant as she responded to her mother. "Okay."

Smiling, Bella held the baby tightly in her arms. "Okay, lean back and put your back on the headboard." Bella watched as Molly followed her instructions. Bella sat back next to Molly. "I'm going to put him in your arms." Bella motioned for Molly to hold her arms out. She smiled as she released the baby into his sister's arms. "And there you go."

Liam's wide blue eyes had found his sister's chocolate eyes. He was mesmerized by her. He even managed to smile as waved his little arms.

She couldn't help but smile as she kissed Molly's head. "Look at that, he loves his big sister. He feels safe with you. Molly, he really loves you honey."

Molly looked curiously at her infant brother. She didn't know how she felt about him. She looked at him as she yawned. "Do really think so? He's so little. Do you really think he knows I'm his sister?"

"Of course I do. Remember when you talked to him while he was in my belly?"

"Yes."

"Well, I think he remembers your voice from then. You sang him all of those silly songs and rubbed my belly and felt him kick. He knows who you are honey and he loves you." Bella paused as she watched Liam fall asleep in Molly's arms. He let out a little yawn and then was asleep. "I know he feels pretty safe in your arms because he fell asleep. Look."

Molly looked at her sleeping brother in her arms. She looked up at her mother and smiled. "Can I hold him a little longer?"

Bella sat back with her arm around Molly. "Yes honey, that's okay."

Once Liam was fully asleep and another yawn exited Molly's mouth, Bella took the baby from Molly and walked him over to the bassinet. She gently placed Liam in it and walked back over to the bed where Molly was waiting for her.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Molls."

Molly was very hesitant as she began. "Are you, I mean, will you and daddy break up?"

"What?" Bella asked a little confused.

"I mean you and Carlisle, will you two break up?"

Bella looked at Molly almost shocked. "Honey, we are going to get married and we just had a baby together. Carlisle is going to adopt you. We moved in with him to his house. Why would we ever break up?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Molly snuggled closer to her mother. "I thought that was happened after a baby was born."

It took Bella a few moments to gather her thoughts before she realized what Molly was talking about. "Does this have anything to do with Bree's mommy and daddy and how they are getting a divorce?"

Nodding her head, Molly looked at her mother. "She told me her daddy moved out of their house."

"Oh honey, I feel bad about Bree's parents but sometimes things just don't work out. Do you know Molls I wasn't even looking for anyone to fall in love with when I met Carlisle? It just happened. When he fell in love with me, it wasn't just me, it was you too Molly. He loves you a lot. He has told me many times that he was waiting for me to come along."

"He was married to Edward and Alice's mom but she hurt them all, right?"

Taking a deep breath, Bella began to talk about Esme. "Yes, she did hurt them all with her words. He didn't like being hurt by her."

"Like you didn't like being hurt when my daddy died?"

"Right, but it was a different kind of hurt than what Carlisle was feeling. When you are older you might understand the different kind of hurts. Anyway, we talk a lot. As of now, Carlisle and I want the same things in life and for you and your brother and for the two of us. I don't think that any of these things will change for us enough where we'd want to be away from each other. I don't want to be with anyone else but him and I know he feels the same way about me. Sometimes things do change. I hope they change only for the better.

"Sometimes people love each other but it changes over time. Sometimes people fall out of love. Maybe some people weren't in love in the first place. Love is a very hard thing to understand sometimes. For whatever reason Bree's parents have fallen out of love. It's a sad thing but it happens sometimes."

"Will you have more babies?" Molly inquired innocently.

Laughing, Bella pulled her daughter close to her. "It's a little late at night to be talking about that now," Bella paused as she looked at Molly. "Well, your brother isn't even a month old yet so we will not be having any more babies in the near future. I don't know honey, maybe? Right now it's too early to tell."

"So you and daddy won't break up because of the baby?"

Shaking her head Bella kissed the top of Molly's head. "No honey. We are in this together. We are going to be a family. We all ready are."

"Good, I really love having Carlisle as my daddy. I thought Alice and Edward were lucky to have him as a daddy but now I get to have him too. I'm happy he's my daddy."

"He's a great man Molly. I'm so happy that you love him too."

Mother and daughter snuggled for a few minutes before Molly interrupted the moment. "Mommy, can I sleep in here tonight with you?"

Bella stared at the clock and realized it was late. Liam would be up in just about an hour for a feeding. "That's fine. Let's go to bed."

Bella and Molly snuggled for a few hours. Bella heard Liam start to stir and got up before he cried. She didn't want to wake Molly. She sat up and began to nurse him as Molly slept. Bella was softly stoking Liam's face when she heard the door open downstairs. She looked at the clock and saw that it read just after six thirty. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Soon the bedroom door opened. A little light shone in from the outside world as Carlisle opened the door. He smiled seeing Bella sitting up. As he walked closer to the bed he observed Molly sleeping in bed too. He kissed Liam's head and then leaned over to kiss Molly's head. He then kissed Bella on her lips.

"Did I miss some kind of sleep over last night?" He whispered.

"No. Molly was full of questions and Liam woke her up a few hours ago. We had a good chat."

"How was she with Liam?" Carlisle asked knowing Molly was a little reserved when it came to her brother.

Bella smiled. "She was good. She asked a lot of questions about him and we talked. She also had questions about us."

"Like what?"

"Like whether or not we were going to break up because we had a baby."

Nodding, Carlisle realized that she was referring to her friend's family. "She was talking about Bree?"

"Yes. She was afraid that since Bree's family recently had a little one of their own and then broke up that we would too."

"That's too bad for that family but I personally don't plan on running away from you. How about you?"

"Sorry, I think you are stuck with us, with me."

Carlisle leaned down to kiss Bella once again as he sat on the side of the bed. He looked at her and stroke their son's head. His eyes found hers before their lips met. "I can think of worse people or things to be stuck with. It is never a choir to be with you." He kissed her again before standing up. He began to take off his tie and unbutton his shirt. "I like coming home to this, seeing you and our children all cuddled together in bed. I love it actually. It's sweet."

"It is but one thing is missing from this picture."

"And what would that be?"

"You, of course, you silly man."

Beaming with love and happiness, Carlisle looked at Bella. "How long have you been nursing?"

"Not too long, why?"

"Because I'll finish taking care of him. I'll burp Liam and rock him back to sleep so you can rest. You can take a break and maybe I can hold you."

"That sounds perfect actually."

"Good, let me change and I'll be back in a few minutes."

As promised, about fifteen minutes later Carlisle emerged from the bathroom. Liam was had all ready finished feeding and Bella had burped him. As he was hours ago, he was wide awake. Carlisle walked over to Bella's side of the bed and crawled behind her, careful not to disturb Molly who was on his side of the bed.

Bella looked back as she handed the baby to Carlisle. "I'm glad you are here. I think he missed his daddy." Bella said as she leaned back into Carlisle's arms.

Carlisle extended his arms over Bella while still holding the baby. His legs rested at her side. "I missed him too, right buddy?" Carlisle cooed at the baby. "I missed you too and Molly of course."

Bella rubbed Carlisle's thigh as she looked at their son in his arms. Liam was smiling and very happy in the presence of both of his parents.

"He has your smile," Carlisle commented as he looked at his smile.

"I guess he does." Bella paused to look at her son before. She then began to rub Carlisle's thigh again. "Molly asked if we were going to have any more babies."

"What did you say?" Carlisle laughed.

"I told her I didn't know and it was too late at night to talk about it."

Carlisle studied Liam's face. He looked so joyful and happy. He leaned up and kissed his son before kissing Bella on the cheek. "You know, he isn't even a month old yet, and I know now isn't the time, but I'd like more. I always wanted a lot of kids. I'm so grateful and thankful for Alice and Edward, but I wanted more."

"Really?" Bella asked.

"Yes I do. Liam was such a surprise for us that we never really talked in depth about having children together. How about you? Do you want more children?"

Nodding her head, Bella looked at Carlisle. "I did, I mean I do. We had never really talked about it so I didn't know where you stood. We just had Liam and I didn't want to bring it up, but yes, I want more babies too. I want them with you."

Carlisle looked down and noticed the infant sleeping in his arms. It didn't take Liam long to find sleep again. Carefully he reached around Bella with the baby and stood up. He walked over to the bassinet and placed Liam in it. He walked back over and crawled next to Bella. He began to laugh as he wrapped his arms around his fiancée. "She's five and she is taking up most of the king size bed. How did that happen?"

"Well, at least she is comfortable."

"Very true. I love you," Carlisle said as he kissed Bella's cheeks.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Molly are you ready?" Emmett asked in the living room as Molly ran down the stairs.

"Uncle Em, I'm so ready, I can't wait!" Molly said bouncing up and down.

Bella placed Liam in the car seat on the floor. "And where are you two of to today?"

"Uncle Em said he'd take me to the park to play baseball," Molly answered as she put on her red Boston Red Sox hat.

"Rose is working and I know she said she'd watch Molly while you and Carlisle head off to the doctors, so I thought this would be fun for Molly. After I'll take her out for lunch and maybe ice cream."

"Wow, that sounds like fun. I wish I could go," Bella smiled.

"You can if you want mommy. Carlisle can take Liam to the doctor and you can come with us," Molly tried to rationalize."

"I would love to go, but I have a doctor's appointment too, so I can't go. Maybe another time." Bella turned to Emmett. "Thank you so much, I appreciate you spending time with her and taking her out."

"You know we always have fun together. Rose might want her to stay for dinner tonight, is that all right?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, of course. This is her last week of freedom. I'm getting her back on a school schedule next week because she is going to kindergarten in two weeks. Can you believe it?" Bella questioned as she looked at Molly who was playing with her mitt.

Emmett shook his head. "I can't believe she's five all ready. She was smaller than this one when she was born."

"She was just five pounds. She was a peanut. God, the time goes by too fast. You better remember that when your little one gets here."

Emmett tapped his index finger on his forehead. "Duly noted. Molls, are you ready?"

"I am. Bye mom," Molly said as she jumped over to Bella.

"Don't leave yet," Carlisle said as he ran down the stairs. He walked over to Molly and picked her up and hugged her. "Have fun Molly."

"I will. You have fun with mommy and Liam."

"I'm not sure we're going to have as much fun as you two but we'll try. I'll see you later to tuck you in?"

"Yes."

"Okay then bye," Carlisle said still holding onto Molly.

"Daddy," Molly giggled.

"Yes? I thought you were leaving."

"I can't. You need to put me down!" Molly laughed.

Carlisle shook his head as he released Molly from his grasp and placed her gently on the floor. "Oh right! There you go. We'll see you later."

Emmett and Molly waved good bye once more and headed out the door. Carlisle looked at Bella.

"It's so quiet in here. No TV on, the baby is sleeping. It's always so strange when it is just the three of us."

"It doesn't happen very often. Come on, let's go. We'll be late for his appointment," Carlisle said as he picked up Liam in the car seat and headed out the door. Bella followed with her purse and the diaper bag.

Liam's first appointment was successful. Liam was right on target with everything. He remained happy and quiet during the appointment. Carlisle and Bella then went out for a quick lunch as Liam napped in the car seat. Although they loved their children, it gave the two of them some much needed time to reconnect. They went back home and Carlisle fed Liam while Bella relaxed. She had a scheduled meeting with Dean Cope to talk about her upcoming semester but , but it was cancelled. Soon Carlisle joined her in their bedroom where she was reading a book. He had Liam in his arms, asleep and placed him in the bassinet.

"He just fell asleep," Carlisle explained.

Bella nodded. She placed her book down on the bookshelf and extended her arms. "Come here," she said in an almost questioning voice.

The truth was as much as Bella needed rest, Carlisle did too. He was having a hard time adjusting to his new work schedule and being away from his family.

Carlisle climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around Bella. "Hi," he smiled.

Bella turned so she faced him. "Hi yourself. How are you?"

"Good. I'm glad I got to go with you to his appointment. I'll be next time with you too."

"I'll look forward to it," Bella quietly said. She then leaned into him and kissed him. Her hands traced his chest outside his shirt. "I miss us and being, you know, being together, alone."

"I know, believe me I miss it too, but I'm happy to just be here with you, holding you." Carlisle honestly answered.

Bella played with the hem of his shirt. "I know I need to lose weight and I'm not at my most desirable look right now, but I want to go back to that. I want us to reconnect, I want us to, you know, be together again."

Carlisle shook his head. Bella had obviously had a child before but Michael had died before Molly was born. She hadn't known the time it took her body to heal before getting physical in the bedroom again. He didn't want to hurt her while she healed from the delivery. It had only been four weeks. Carlisle wanted to give her more time. He began to rub her back slowly and spoke softly. "Bella, it's too early. If we'd that now, we'd risk infection for you and I don't want to put you at any risk."

"It's been so long. When will we be alone again to you know, kind of fool around a bit?" Bella asked as she placed her head on Carlisle's chest.

"Will, probably sooner than later. We can't now. I don't want you to get sick. I don't know what I'd do without you," Carlisle told her as he pulled her hair from her face.

Feeling upset, Bella got off of Carlisle and walked away. She raised her hand to her forehead and started talking. "You're repulsed by me."

Shocked, Carlisle immediately sat up. His mouth hung open for a few seconds before he responded. "What? No! Honey I-"

"Yes you are!" Bella shouted. "I'm tired all the time. I don't remember the last time I put just lip gloss on and I have like twenty pounds to lose still and you don't want to be with me intimately because of it."

Carlisle got off the bed and followed her. "No Bella, that isn't it at all."

"Yes it is but you don't want to admit it," Bella cried as she walked into their bathroom and shut the door.

Carlisle stood on the other side of the door with his back against it. He sunk down to the floor and rested his hands in his head. After several seconds and deep breaths, he knocked on the door. "Isabella, may I come in please? Can we talk?" Bella didn't respond. When Carlisle tried the door it was locked. "Bella, please?" Hearing sniffles on the other side, Carlisle's heart broke.

"Just give me some time alone, please?" She begged from inside.

Nodding, Carlisle spoke through the door. "Do you want me to wait in her or downstairs?"

"It doesn't matter. Where ever you want to wait. I just want to be alone for a few minutes," she yelled through the door.

"All right. I'm going to take Liam downstairs and we'll hang out together. We'll let you rest and make you something to eat in a little bit. I just want to see you to make sure you are okay."

Slowly Carlisle backed away from the door. He gathered a few things Liam would need once he was awake. He gathered the items and looked at the bathroom door again. He worried about his fiancée. She hadn't once shown any signs of being upset. There was no doubt that she was tired and her body had just been through a world wind of change physically and hormonally, but he was extremely concerned about her.

As he bent down to pick up the baby from the bassinet, the bathroom door slowly opened. Bella came out. Her eyes and cheeks were red from crying. She walked over to the bed.

"I laid out some yoga pants and my t shirt I know you like so much," Carlisle quietly told her.

Bella sat on the bed and nodded. "Thank you."

Carlisle walked closer to Bella. He reached out with one free hand and stroke her cheek. "We'll talk after you rest. You need to sleep. No books, no television, no computer, no phone, just sleep. I'll come up and check on you in a couple of hours."

Bella nodded as she watched him walk away. She shook as her body tensed up and she tried not to cry again. "Carlisle," she whimpered.

He turned and looked at her. "Yes?"

"Thank you. I do love you."

"I love you too Bella, with everything I am. I love you."

Carlisle took Liam and Zoe for a walk before he spent a quiet afternoon with his son in the basement office. Zoe slept on the floor by his feet. There was no doubt she was missing Molly.

While Liam slept, Carlisle looked up information about postpartum depression. While he didn't think that Bella was suffering from it, he wanted to make sure he knew the warning signs. He felt in some ways he had failed Esme after Edward's birth and he didn't want Bella to go down the same road.

As he jotted down notes and read articles, Liam began to stir. He walked over and picked him up out of the car seat which rested on top of Bella's desk.

"Hey buddy, you must be hungry. You've been sleeping for a long time. Let's get some food into that belly of yours. We'll get a diaper change and then you'll get you bottle, sounds good my little guy?" Carlisle conversed with the infant.

He followed through with what he promised Liam he was going to do. His bottle warmed as his diaper was being changed. He sat down on the couch and settled with the baby in his arms. He talked to him about everything. He burped him and changed his outfit from the spit up that come from the feeding.

Carlisle glanced at the clock. It had been almost three hours since he left Bella alone. He knew that she must have been hungry by then. He picked up the bouncy seat and carried it to the kitchen. He sat it on the counter and strapped Liam into it. "We are going to make mommy dinner. Let's see what's in the fridge," he spoke out loud knowing no one would answer him. "Oh we can make her a chicken breast with a fresh salad from the veggies we got from the farmer's market and some rice pilaf. What do you think about that Liam?" Carlisle asked glancing at his son who was smiling away.

Carlisle prepared the food for the both of them. He didn't know how he'd get the food up to her once it was done since he had the baby too. He knew he'd think of a way. After lightly coating the chicken with bread crumbs, Carlisle looked over and saw that Liam was completely asleep again. He smiled. Just as he was putting the water on for the rice the telephone rang. He rushed over to answer it before Bella could hear it.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey Carlisle, it's Rose, how are you?"

"I'm fine Rose, how are you? Is Molly okay?"

"She's fine. She's had Emmett out all afternoon. We're going to have dinner in a little while but I was wondering if she could spend the night? She has a change of clothes from the last time she stayed over. I could bring her over before I go to work tomorrow morning."

Carlisle took a deep breath. Although he would have loved to spend his free time with Molly too, he knew that Bella was the one who needed the attention at that time. She was the one who had to be taken care of. "Bella is asleep now, but that's okay. I'll tell her when she wakes up."

"She's asleep, is she okay?"

"Oh she's just tired. I'll let her know when she wakes up."

"Okay."

"And Rose, please tell Molly that we all love her."

"I will. We'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye," Carlisle said as he hung up the phone.

Carlisle finished up dinner and plated their meals. He looked around not knowing what to do with the sleeping baby that had to follow him up the stairs. He went into the living room and looked for anything he could put the baby in. Zoe was sleeping on the baby sling that Bella used to nurse some times. He picked it up having no idea really how it worked and went back to the kitchen. He placed it next to the counter and grabbed the Rubbermaid containers and plated their food in it. He put the lid on the placed it in a picnic basket. He also packed some juice and wine glasses and water bottles. He picked up Liam and placed him in the sling. Next came the basket and then he grabbed the car seat from the living room. Being extremely careful, he walked up the stairs.

Once he got to the top, he opened the door to the bed room. He placed the basket and car seat on the floor and walked Liam over to the bassinet. Finally Carlisle grabbed a blanket from the bottom of the bed and spread it out. He places the picnic basket on the blanket and walked over to the bed. He watched Bella sleep. Her hair was fanned out over the pillows. He sat next to her and rubbed her cheek.

"Bella," he softly spoke. "Baby, wake up. Bella."

Bella turned over and looked at Carlisle before glancing at the clock. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"About four hours."

"What! I have to get up. There is so much I need to do. I need to pump or else my boobs are going to explode and I need to cook dinner and I should call Rose and Emmett to ask what time Molly is going to be home. Have you even remembered to walk the dog? Poor Zoe."

Carlisle couldn't help but chuckle. "Most of those things have been taken care of. I can't do anything about you pumping, but dinner is sitting in the picnic basket on the floor. Rose and Emmett are going to keep Molly for the night. I told Rose it would be fine. I've been feeding the baby and taking care of him. Zoe, Liam and me went for a walk after we left you to rest. Maybe if you feel up to it, after you pump and get some food into you, you'll want to come with us for another walk."

Bella looked at Carlisle and took a deep breath. "You did all of that?"

"I did. I told you I wanted you to rest."

"But you need to rest too. You work all the time and you take care of us Carlisle."

Carlisle shook his head. "No Bella, you are really the one who takes care of all of us. I may work out of the house but you work just as hard if not harder in the house. You just need to tell me when you are feeling overwhelmed or upset. It really upset me to see you in the emotional state you were in earlier. How are you feeling now?"

Nodding, Bella finally sat up. "Better. I didn't even realize I was so tired. I'm sorry I got-"

"No apologies Bella. In the past month, no, really in the last ten months your body has been going through a lot of changes. Your hormones are all over the place. Those things you can't control. I want to make sure you feel safe and you feel all right. If you ever need a break please let me know. Your not alone in this."

Looking down at her hands, Bella spoke softly. "I will. Maybe the walk will help. It will help me lose the weight if I keep up with it.

Carlisle said as he kissed her. "Now that is settled I also wanted to tell you that I think he are absolutely beautiful the way you are right now. If you never lose your weight I'd be okay with that. If you gain wait I'm fine with that too. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met and I mean that. That means on the inside and the outside too. You are extremely beautiful, gorgeous, sexy and loving all in one soul. I love you and for some unknown reason to me, you love me too. We're in this one together."

"This one what?"

"Life. It isn't my life or your life, it's our life." Carlisle sat next to Bella and placed his arm around her. He once again pushed her hair away from her face. "Please know that I can't wait to take you in bed and make love to you over and over again. That will happen and it will soon, I promise. I just want to get the go ahead from your doctor to make sure you aren't at risk for anything. I can't imagine if you got sick or an infection and it was my fault. This is serious business Bella. There is a reason why doctors suggest waiting the six weeks."

Bella laid back in Carlisle's arms. She knew what he was telling her was the truth. "I can't even begin to show you how much everything you have done for me means to me."

"Nonsense. You have agreed to share your life with me. Your have agreed to share your daughter and you carried our son. You don't need to make anything up to me. I love you and I want to take care of you, just let me, please?" Carlisle said as he pulled her into him. She kissed her lips. He soon felt the vibrations from her stomach grumbling. "I think it's time to eat!" Carlisle chuckled as he released her. He took Bella's hand and walked her to the laid out blanket.

"A picnic?" Bella asked surprised.

Carlisle brought over the basket and sat it on the floor. He took out the cranberry juice and the wine glasses. He laughed as he looked at Bella. "Hey, we can pretend, right?" Bella returned his laugh and kissed him.


	43. Chapter 43

Author's Note:

Here's another chapter not so long after the last update! Thank you guys so much for the ads and thanks for the comments. You guys are great!

-Lisa

* * *

Chapter Forty Three

As the summer months morphed into fall, Molly loved began to love her big sister roll. She loved helping Bella and Carlisle with Liam however she could. It was Molly who thought that it was time for the three of them to surprise daddy at work with a picnic lunch, something that they hadn't done in a long time. Bella made the arrangements through Carlisle's secretary so it would remain a surprise. He beamed when he saw his family. On the nights and weekends that he had to work his over night shifts, Molly would crawl under the covers and cuddle with her mother and brother.

When she first started full day kindergarten, Molly was upset that she had to go to school all day and leave her mother and brother. Bella assured her as Molly left with Carlisle that she wasn't missing out on anything and that she too was going to finish her school work. That morning she had a meeting with Dean Cope about her final class. After kissing both Molly and then Carlisle and wishing them both a good day, Bella quickly showered, changed and fed Liam before she left for the Boston University campus.

Bella had arrived early for her meeting. She looked at Liam and smiled as he slept peacefully. She was going to ask Rose or Alice to watch him, however, Dean Cope insisted on meeting the baby. As Bella rocked the stroller back and forth, a figure sat next to her. Bella looked over to her right and was shocked.

Silence filled the two until the other person spoke first. "Hello Isabella."

Bella straightened herself up and stared at the woman. She took in a breath. "Esme, hi."

Awkward silence filled them again. Esme focused on the sleeping infant and pointed. "So that's the baby?"

Bella nodded as Liam slept. "Yes, this is our baby." Esme continued to watch Liam as Bella continued. "We are lucky, he is such a good baby. Carlisle is really happy and he is such a great father. He loves Liam so much, and Molly too. I couldn't have asked for a better partner. Alice and Edward have been really wonderful too and love their little brother."

Taking in the words leaving Bella's mouth, Esme nodded. She was about to drop it when she noticed Bella's left hand. "Oh my god, that thing is huge. Your hand must hurt from lugging it around. When is the big day?"

Trying hard to fight the urge of rolling her eyes, Bella began to answer Esme. "We haven't set a date yet. We've been a little preoccupied to talk about it. It's okay because I still want to lose weight and," Bella stopped. She didn't know why she was sharing those thoughts with Esme. She looked up and saw Esme still staring at her ring. In the course of knowing Esme of just a year, this was the first time Bella had seen a look that was almost remorseful. "It doesn't matter though. I know he loves me. He is such a good man."

"One of the best," Esme whispered as she looked down at her fingers.

Bella looked at Esme as she spat out her next thought. "I'm extremely grateful that he is mine."

Esme looked away from the ring and began to laugh spitefully. "I bet you are. It must be nice to be so young and know that you are monetarily taken care of."

Bella stood up and raised her voice. The work study student at the desk was trying not to watch the exchange between the two women. "I've sat back and taken your abuse for too long. I don't know what your problem with me is but Esme, I'm done! I'm not some meek child you can push around. I'm an adult. Life is all about the choices you make and you chose not to stay with your husband. You cheated on him countless times. He wasn't enough for you. You left your children. These things aren't my problem, they are yours. You made the decision to cheat countless times on all of him. You chose to degrade your own children, especially your daughter.

"You have never treated me well and seemed like you were always out to get me since day one. Well, it was since you accused me of sleeping with your son, which never happened. You wouldn't listen to me. You were supposed to be my mentor, someone I looked up to and admired. Instead you chose to abuse your power and you made me feel inadequate, like I didn't matter. You're wrong Esme. Whether it's my personal life or school life I have worked for everything. I deserve these things."

"You're right," Esme whispered.

"And just because you are," Bella paused and stared at Esme in confusion. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"You are right. You worked for everything. You have earned it. I'm sorry that I made you feel less worthy. I guess I admire you."

Laughing in disgust, Bella looked at Esme again as she sat down. "What?"

Esme sat up straight as she began. "You are more put together at twenty five than I was at, hell more than I am now. I should have never married Carlisle. We were too young and had children too young. I never knew what I wanted to do, but one thing was for sure, I was never crazy about children. I had two of them by the time I was your age. I was such a mess. One mistake was bad enough but two? After Edward was born, I think I might have had a mild case of postpartum depression and of course that wasn't talked about back then. Instead of embracing motherhood, it made me bitter. Not every woman is made to be a mother." Esme hesitated before continuing. "I guess I'm jealous of you. I envy you Isabella. You know what you want and go and get it. You don't let anything stand in your way of achieving it."

To say Bella was shocked was the understatement of the year. She couldn't believe the words escaping from her. Was Esme Platt really was jealous of Bella Swan? She took a breath as she continued. "Is this poor Esme speech over? Am I supposed to feel bad for you now? Is this where we become best friends and hug?"

Laughing, Esme looked at her. "Absolutely not, god no! I'm not playing the poor me card either, these are just facts. For what it's worth, I'm sorry about your grade and as you probably know now, I did adjust it. I was certainly surprised when Edward stuck up for you, even going to see Dean Cope with you. He has never spoken against me before and I was shocked to say the least. Your grade was changed to reflect the one you really earned, which was an 'A plus.' I'm pretty confident that you could teach that class in your sleep."

"Thank you," Bella softly replied.

"Don't thank me; you did all of the work." Esme paused for a moment. "Are you meeting with Dean Cope about your independent study?"

"Yes. I have some things to go over with her, plus she wanted to meet Liam."

Esme slowly nodded as she looked to Bella again. She breathed deeply before sitting up straight. "I'm giving her my resignation."

"You're quitting?" Bella questioned with a bit of shock in her voice.

"Yes. I'm moving to Paris in November. I want a new start."

"Do you think you should maybe tell your children about this?"

"Why I thought you'd do it since I've told you. You've made it very clear that my children don't want anything to do with me. I've done nothing but complicate and ruin their lives. I'm fairly certain I won't be missed."

"Wow, I mean I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything. Just tell them for me? If Edward or Alice would like to speak to me before I leave they know where I live but honestly, I'm not expecting to hear anything from them. We are barely acquaintances let alone family."

Bella took in what Esme had dropped on her. She looked up at her and shook her head. "I feel sorry for you. You have two wonderful adult children who you are closing out of your life because you are selfish. They love you unconditionally even though you have showed little to no love towards them. As a mother I can't understand why you are the way you are. You are a very cold woman Esme Platt. I don't care how much money your worth or where you are moving to, but you are selfish and depressing. If you don't' have your family what do you have?"

"And this is where our conversation ends Ms. Swan. I think we've said everything that needs to be said. Thank you for your opinions when it comes to my life." Esme scolded her.

Before Bella could rebuttal, Dean Cope stepped out of her office. She looked between Bella and then Esme. She signaled for Bella to enter her office with Liam. As Bella gathered her belongings and threw them on the bottom of the baby carriage, Esme placed her hand softly on Bella's wrists. "Just for your information I do care for Alice and Edward, more than you ever will know or they will realize. That's why I trust them with you. You need to take care of them and Carlisle too. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for Isabella." Esme said as she removed her hand from Bella and sat up straight. She looked in the opposite direction and ignored Bella walking beyond her and into the office.

* * *

"She what? Esme said that?" Carlisle asked as he drained the potatoes that he was going to mash.

Bella nodded. "Yes. She told me to take care of all of you and I'm stronger than I give myself credit for."

Carlisle raised an eyebrow as the steam poured from the hot potatoes sitting in the strainer. "She's right there but wow, I've never known Esme to act like that in recent years. You must have made some kind of impact on her."

Rolling her eyes, Bella looked up from taking the roasted chicken out of the oven and looked at Carlisle. "Right because I'm so intimidating and such. Oh, she also said she's moving to Paris."

Carlisle shook his head as he placed the potatoes back into the pan. "Let me guess, she isn't going to tell Alice or Edward."

"You seemed so surprised. No she told me to do."

"Now that's the Esme I know, always looking for someone else to do her dirty work for her. Although I am both proud and impressed with how you handled yourself, but not shocked may I add, I don't want to talk about Esme. We'll have Alice and Edward over and we can tell them together. They probably won't care. Alice will probably be relieved. Why don't we do that this weekend? Maybe Saturday we can have them over for brunch and talk to them then?"

"That sounds good to me. We don't have any plans this weekend, do we?"

Carlisle walked towards Bella and placed his hands on her hips and sweetly kissed her cheek. "Nope, we don't. Now that is settled, let's not talk about Esme until then."

"That is fine with me," Bella agreed with Carlisle as she leaned into him. He began to kiss her neck as she smiled. "I like this but Molly is going to come in here soon and Liam needs to eat before we sit down and eat."

"Do you want me to feed him or finish getting dinner ready?"

"Why don't you finish dinner and I'll feed him. Molly might want to help you with dinner. She likes to use the masher," Bella smiled knowing the Molly loved her alone time with Carlisle. Bella watched as Carlisle began to walk out of the room. She looked up at him and smiled. "Oh by the way, I go for my check up on Thursday. I'm looking to get the okay."

Carlisle couldn't help but smile back. He knew she was waiting to get the doctor's okay before they made love again. He hit the door jam and smiled. "And I'll be waiting for you to call me at work with those results Ms. Swan."

* * *

"You healed nicely Bella. You can go back to normal, if you haven't all ready. I have to apologize once again to you. I'm sorry I had to reschedule our appointment last week. I had an unexpected emergency arise with another patient," Bella's doctor explained.

"Please don't worry about it; I'm glad I'm good and back to normal, well, besides the lack of sleep."

"Has Liam been keeping you awake?" The doctor questioned as she looked at the sleeping infant.

Shaking her head, Bella offered a smile. "No, not at all. He is amazing. My fiancé and I have just switched his schedule and he seems to be happy. It's just the whole new mother syndrome. He really is such a good baby. We are very lucky and I'm extremely lucky that I have my fiancé. He works all day and still insists on taking care of him when he gets home from work and at night to give me a break."

"Carlisle seems like a nice person."

Bella kept beaming. "He is the best and I'm blessed to be sharing my life with him." Bella paused before looking at her doctor. "I was just wondering if well, if it was all right to be intimate with him again?"

The doctor smiled. "Is he getting restless? A lot of dads are like that while waiting to get the clean bill of health."

"Well, actually it's me." Bella paused before she continued trying not to embarrass herself. "I've well, I've been in the mood lately but Carlisle, being Carlisle," Bella chuckled, "has decided that we can't until I get the okay. He said if it was too early I would run a risk of infections. I want to very badly, you don't even understand. Everything I have read has said that women usually lose their sex drive and sometimes it can take a year or more to come back. I just want to love my fiancé and I want him to love me in return. I feel like I am a pervert because I want to do it so badly but I just had a baby. "

"You feel strongly about this?" The doctor asked.

"Yes. Carlisle makes me feel good everyday about myself. He has fully been supportive of me in everything I do since I have met him. He told me all the time how beautiful I was while I was pregnant and he tells me now everyday that I have started rolling my eyes. I few weeks ago I wanted to, well, have sex and he stopped me. He said he didn't want to risk me getting an infection, which I've all ready said and now I'm just mumbling," Bella told her doctor as she blushed.

Bella's doctor stepped in and offered a friendly laugh. "Bella, there is nothing wrong with a sexual appetite even this soon after birth. Sometimes it can decrease but being ready to get back into the saddle again so to say is perfectly normal. Carlisle was right to use caution. You definitely don't want to get an infection," the doctor said as she looked over Bella's notes in her file before returning her attention back to Bella. "I guess that's one of the perks of being with a doctor, he'll always advice you on what is best. After examining you and going through the notes I just made during this visit I see no reason why you shouldn't resume your sex life if you are ready. You may want to use some lubrication before having intercourse. In addition I would use a contraceptive of some kind. You can still get pregnant while you are breast feeding, so you might want to have back up of some kind, unless you would like to go back on birth control. There are a few you could take while you are breast feeding."

"I don't want to take any unnecessary medication while I'm feeding Liam. I'm his sole source of food and if I don't need to take anything I would rather not," Bella explained before discussing other options with her doctor.

* * *

After her appointment Bella pushed the stroller out of the office and walked towards The Copley Plaza Mall. She took her time looking in and out of stores. She did purchase a few new outfits for herself. For one of the first time in her life she actually felt sexy with her curves. She felt okay after her doctor explained her hormones were normal. Knowing they weren't going to last forever, she learned to embrace her new body.

In Gap she picked up items for Molly and Liam. She even picked up a new shirt for Carlisle. She was unsuccessful in finding anything for herself. When she exited she looked over at Victoria's Secret. She laughed as she looked at her son sleeping. She glanced at her watch and noted she had almost an hour before Liam would be awake for his feeding. She decided to make a quick trip into the store.

Bella spent only a half hour in the store as she quickly decided on what she wanted. She paid for her items and sprinted home hoping Liam would stay asleep for the duration. As she walked she called Carlisle in his office and on his cell hoping that he'd be on his lunch break. She just left very calm messages stating that she the appointment went fine and they'd talk when he got home.

The twosome arrived home before Liam woke up. She left him in his stroller as he slept. She knew he would be awake soon enough. Next she started to prepare her lunch. She quickly turned and saw Carlisle standing in the doorway. She jumped a mile into the air not expecting him to be home.

"Jesus Carlisle, you scared the crap out of me," she said as she looked at him. His eyes looked red and his skin was flushed. "Wait a minute, what are you doing home?"

Sniffling, he looked at his fiancée. "I'm sick. I was told to go home today because I have a fever. Somehow the other doctors thought it was a bad idea to be working with sick children and be sick, so I'm home."

"That explains why you didn't answer my calls. What are you doing out of bed?"

"I came down to get something to eat." He sneezed.

"Bless you. No you aren't. You get upstairs and get into bed. I'll make you something to eat."

"No, you have your school work and Liam to take care of. Maybe we can take a nap together," he suggested eyeing his son.

"You and Liam?" Bella asked as she walked towards Carlisle. She felt his head. "No way! You're sick you're not getting near him! What is your temp anyway?"

"One hundred and two point two."

"Carlisle! Have you taken anything for it?" He looked away as Bella looked at him. "Of course not. You know you doctors make the worse patients. Get up stairs now and I'll bring you some soup and some water and some medicine." Bella looked at him as he stood still. He didn't move. "What? I mean it, get upstairs. You need to rest."

Carlisle breathed through his stuffy nose and looked at her. "How was your appointment?"

"It was good. I'm good to go when you are ready to," she stated.

A smile made its way to Carlisle's face. "You want to come upstairs with," a cough interrupted him in mid-sentence. "me?"

Bella laughed. "As romantic and tempting as that was, absolutely not. Get your butt upstairs and I'll get you lunch. I think all we have is Molly's Princess chicken and noodle soup. After I feed Liam we'll take a walk to the store and pick up stuff to make soup for you."

"Don't do that," Carlisle hesitated. "You have work to do."

"Don't be ridiculous. Your son and I want to do this. Stop talking to me and get your butt back into bed so I can get your lunch ready before Liam wakes up." Bella told Carlisle as she shooed him out of the kitchen. She went right to work and heated the soup up. She grabbed two bottles of water and the Tylenol. She walked into the living room to check on Liam, who was still sleeping and walked upstairs. She opened the door to hear Carlisle coughing.

"I don't feel good," he sighed.

"Well, you don't look good either babe. Why don't you sit up and eat? I'm going to grab Liam and feed him in that chair over there away from you but I'll still keep you company." Carlisle nodded. Bella turned to leave when she looked at Carlisle. "And take your medicine."

Carlisle couldn't contain his smile. He looked at Bella and saluted her. "Yes Dr. Swan."

"Careful," she said trying not to show her grin. "You'll be in deep trouble if you keep the sass up."

She ran down the stairs and picked Liam up out of the carriage. She quickly changed his diaper as he woke up. She hurried back upstairs and sat in the chair on the side of their bedroom as Carlisle ate slowly. She got comfortable as Liam latched onto her breast. Carlisle looked displeased.

"You're so far away," he mumbled as he sipped his water and took his medication.

Bella nodded. "Good job taking your medicine Dr. Cullen and your observations are correct, I am far away. Liam and I both can't afford to get sick." Bella looked at Carlisle and spoke before he had a chance to. "And before you say another thing Liam and I will be sleeping in the guest room tonight. I'm going to be up late doing school work and I want you to rest so you will get better quick."

"I'm going to sleep alone?" He asked before sneezing. "I'm going to be so lonely without you here. We always sleep together," he added before another sneeze escaped his nose.

"Well, I assure you that you will be in a sleep induced by Tylenol PM or Night Quil so you won't even know I'm gone. When do you have to go back to work?"

"Monday. I want to still make dinner on Saturday for the kids," he sniffled.

"We'll see how that goes. We can always postpone it."

"No!" Carlisle whined.

"You sound like Molly when she can't get her way. We'll look at the situation again on Saturday morning," Bella said trying to make a deal with Carlisle. He looked like a child with the blankets pulled around his waist as he sat up to eat his soup off the tray. Bella thought he looked pathetic. He nodded with an angry expression. "You are difficult to take care of when you are sick. You're lucky I love you or else you'd be taking care of yourself," Bella playfully smiled as she switched Liam form one of her breast to the other.

"I should be helping you."

"Seriously Carlisle, you can't help yourself right now. You can help me by resting and getting better. Maybe I'll put Liam in his bouncy seat and come sit with you for a little bit. Will that make you feel better?"

"It would but your right, I shouldn't get you sick," he tried to reason as he finished his soup.

Bella began to burp the baby who was happy and cooing away. "I'll be fine. I take my vitamins and drink my orange juice. I get a lot of sleep. I'll be good. I'll even take a shower after you've fallen asleep to wash any of the yucky germs off of me," Bella smiled as she placed Liam in the bouncy seat on the floor next to the bed.

She reached for the tray that Carlisle had resting on either side of him. She reached and placed the bowl on the night stand and folded up the tray. Next Bella climbed into bed and began to move pillows to make Carlisle comfortable. She laid down with him and stared at him. She rubbed his head. He reached forward and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?" Bella asked as she smiled.

"Taking care of me. I can see it now when I'm old and falling apart you will be right behind me picking me up even before I fall. I can see you yelling at me to take my medication because I will try and forget it. You're right, doctors aren't the best patients. You really do take care of all of us. I'm sorry I was giving you a hard time."

"It's fine. I thought I dished it right back at you."

"Oh you did. You definitely kept me on my toes." Carlisle paused as he moved closer to Bella. His head rested on her thigh as she continued to rub his head. "I know you were looking forward to making love tonight but-"

Bella laughed as she messed up Carlisle's hair. "Really? Are you apologizing to me for being sick? You are a very, very silly man. You told me we are in this together. We can make love in a few days or next week or even in a few weeks. I'm fine. You need to get better. You know I'll wait for you. I love you, my big baby boy," Bella said as she bent down and kissed Carlisle's head. She thought about the outfit she purchased from the last store she visited in the mall. It would have to wait. She went to say something to Carlisle when she looked down. His eyes were shut and his chest was raising and falling. She kissed his head and continued to pat his head.

* * *

"Are you sure you're fine?" Bella asked on Saturday morning. Carlisle had just regained his strength and wasn't sleeping all the time any more. Bella even let him hold the baby. His cough was almost gone although he was still sneezing.

"I'm fine. I would like to keep our brunch plans today. Baby, it's important to me. Please?" Carlisle begged as pulled Bella into his arms.

"I'm not saying no, you're an adult, and you know how much you can take of this."

He leaned in and kissed Bella's head. "Yes and I'm fine. I'm going to start to make the stuffed French toast."

That's how the morning went. Bella also made an egg casserole. Molly helped to make a fruit salad. She also had requested sausage. By the time everything was said and done, in addition to the fruit, French toast, eggs and sausage, there was bacon and an assortment of pastries that Bella had picked up from her former place of employment. Bella had excused herself to shower and change. Carlisle promised everything was in his control.

Forty minutes later, Bella came down stairs and saw Alice, Jasper and Edward. Edward was playing Candy Land with Molly. Bella quickly made conversation with Alice and Jasper as she watched Edward being beaten at the children's game. Brunch went smoothly.

Before arriving to the house, Bella had spoken to Jasper about taking Molly and Zoe for a walk so Bella and Carlisle could talk to Alice and Edward about Esme. Jasper agreed.

Bella sat down and explained her run in with Esme. She looked between Alice and Edward, both didn't make a peep.

"What are you two thinking?" Carlisle asked.

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I mean she knows where I live too and my number. She could have called to let me know. Allie, what do you think?"

Alice sat and was quiet for a solid minute before speaking. "I'm not going to say bye to her. She was cruel to me, down right mean. I know she's my mother but she has never acted like it. She didn't even say anything to me when I moved out. It has take me a long time and a lot of therapy to get me where I am now. She can go and rot in hell for all I care. Dad, it's always been you who has been there for us. She was never there when I needed her and now I don't need her and I don't want her around."

Carlisle nodded. He too was quiet. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees as he started. "I understand how you two are feeling. It was just the three of us for so long. I'm happy that the three of us are so close and I wouldn't ever try to jeopardize that. Your mother has been cruel to both of you."

"Actually dad," Alice interrupted. "She's been a bitch to everyone in this room."

"Allie is right dad," Edward added. "She has managed to screw over everyone in this room, well, except for Liam but give her time."

"Okay, with all that being said, I'm not going to tell you what you should and shouldn't do. I do want you both to realize that you only get one mother in life. Just remember that."

Edward crossed his arms and looked at his father. "I don't understand how you can defend her."

"Edward I'm not defending her. It's just I don't want you two to have any regrets when it comes to her."

"We won't dad. I mean she belittled me any chance she got and would play Edward and I against each other. She made me cry when I told her I thought I was a lesbian. She made me feel so bad about myself. She cheated on you and she hated Edward when we were growing up. She blamed him on things like her being fat and-"

"He gets it Alice," Edward said in a hushed tone. "Dad I think it's pretty clear we've made our peace with mom, now let's move on. Aren't we here for," Edward was interrupted by Molly and Jasper returning with Zoe.

Alice smiled and stood up. She grabbed Jasper's hand and went into the kitchen. Molly sat on the couch between Carlisle and Bella. Edward was talking about yet another miserable date when Alice and Jasper entered the room. Bella turned and started laughing. They were holding a cake.

"What's this?" Bella asked surprised.

Molly stood up on the couch. "It's a cake mama, it's your cake. It's your birthday you know!"

Bella looked from Alice and Jasper and then to Carlisle. She couldn't help but giggle. "I didn't even realize it was my birthday."

Edward stood up and walked closer to Bella. "Well, I've heard that you've been kind of preoccupied with a new baby and playing nurse for a sick patient." Edward paused and whispered into Bella's ear, "someone should have warned you, dad's a baby when he's sick."

"I'm standing right here Edward," Carlisle said as he stood up. Molly had climbed on his back and held on tight. "Happy birthday honey," Carlisle said as he kissed Bella's cheek.

"This makes sense why you wanted to feel better today for the brunch. You had this planned all along, didn't you?"

Carlisle didn't have to say anything. His smile gave him away. "Blow out your candles before you burn the house down."

Bella took a deep breath and blew her candles out, with Molly's help. Alice cut the cake and handed out pieces. She and Jasper came back into the living room with bags in their hands. "Gifts? Oh no thank you."

"Calm down. This is fine. I promise we didn't go overboard," Alice said as she sat the bags in front of Bella.

Cautiously Bella opened the gift from Alice first. Alice had bought Bella a pretty perfume that she was looking at the last time they were together shopping. Jasper and Edward went simple and bought her gift cards to the book and art stores. Molly had made a teddy bear at Build a Bear for her. Carlisle handed Bella a small gift bag. Bella played with the tissue paper expecting to find jewelry in it. She was surprised when there was an envelope folded. She picked it up and opened it and opened the envelope. She stared at the paper in her hand and looked up at Carlisle. "What is this?"

"This," he said placing his plate on the table and kneeling next to Bella. "This is a resort in the western part of the state in the Berkshires. I know it's only the beginning of the fall, but it's still a pretty drive out there and not too far from here so in case of an emergency we can get back here quickly."

"This is sweet, when were you thinking of going?"

The room got quiet as Edward and Alice exchanged looks. Jasper had to look away. All three of them had grins the size of Texas on their faces. Carlisle finally spoke. "This weekend, I mean now."

"Don't' be silly Carlisle. I haven't packed and Liam is too little for us to leave him."

"It's only for twenty four hours and Alice being Alice all ready packed your stuff. It's out in the car. She and Jasper are going to watch Liam and Edward and Molly are going to spend some time together. It's only about twenty four hours. Liam will be good on milk until we get back and you can pump while we're gone. We'll bring a cooler," Carlisle explained practically begging.

"You thought this out for real?"

"I did and I had all of their help too. Please Bella? Don't make me beg. You know I'm not above it even though I don't like to. I've all ready printed out instructions with Liam for them and we'll be back by five tomorrow night."

Bella turned and looked away from Carlisle and looked at her friends and then her children. "You three will take good care of my babies, right?"

"I promise," Alice said.

"The munchkin and I always have fun, right Molls?"

Molly giggled. "Yes, Edward and I have fun eating pink pancakes!"

Bella looked at Jasper who very seriously responded with his finger in the air, "Scouts honor."

Making a face and turning to him, Bella responded to Jasper. "You were never in the boy scouts. As matter a fact you used to beat them up on elementary school."

"Technicalities Bells. Seriously we promise to take care of Liam.

Bella's eyes found Alice's. She was grinning. "And you promise to take care of my baby?"

"Yes, of course I do!"

"And you've really packed my stuff?"

Alice smiled and nodded. "Yes. My dad gave me his credit card and told me to go to town and I think I did a fairly good job of doing that."

Bella finally turned to Carlisle. She placed her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Are you ready to leave now before I change my mind?"

"Yes, let me go grab my keys from the downstairs and we'll be good to go," Carlisle smiled. He cared barely contain himself with the thought of them being alone for the night. He hurried to get his keys before returning. He and Bella said goodbyes and were on their way.


	44. Chapter 44

Author's Note:

Hope you all are doing well. Here is he next chapter. It's a little mushy with just slight drama in it. I think Bella and Carlisle need to just relax, don't you?

Enjoy!

Lisa

PS- Thank you for reading, the comments and the adds!

* * *

Chapter Forty Four

"Carlisle, this is beautiful," Bella commented as Carlisle pulled into the driveway of what looked to be a mansion.

He couldn't help but chuckle watching her eyes grow. "This is a resort. It was a mansion many years ago." He paused as he parked the car. "I can't wait to spoil you. You deserve it more than anyone I know."

"This is too much Carlisle. Way too much. You're not feeling well," Bella started to say but was interrupted.

"I'm fine. I had a cold and you my dear nursed me back to health, thank you," Carlisle told her as he leaned across the console and kissed her. "I'll get our bags and we can check in."

Bella got out of the car and observed her surroundings. She was unsure what Carlisle had planned but looked forward to seeing that he had done.

They quickly checked in and went up to their room. Carlisle reached down and held Bella's hand as they walked towards their room. He opened the door and watched as her face lit up. The suite consisted of a sitting room that opened into a larger bedroom. A king sized canopy bed sat in the middle of the room. Plush white fabric decorated the bed. Off to the corner was the bathroom. Bella peaked inside and saw a big whirlpool and a huge shower with a bench. Bella turned to Carlisle.

"I can't believe this place!" Bella laughed. "It's so beautiful."

Nodding in agreement, Carlisle sat the bags down. He placed his arms on Bella's waist and pulled her into him. "It is. We'll have to come back here for a longer period of time."

Bella turned to look at him shaking her head. "Carlisle, this is too much."

"It isn't enough; nothing will ever be enough for you. You have done so much Bella and this is the least I can do for you," Carlisle told her as he placed a kiss on her temple. "Now, we're wasting time. Alice should have packed a pair of yoga pants and a t shirt and sweatshirt. You need to change into that."

"What? Why? I thought we would just relax."

"We will," he smiled as he released her. "Get changed and I'll let you know what we're doing after."

Bella smiled. "Carlisle Cullen, did you plan every detail of this over night getaway?"

Carlisle shrugged his shoulders. "Possibly."

Shaking her head, Bella picked up her bag and walked into the bathroom. "You're unbelievable! What in my life did I ever do to deserve you?"

"I think the same thing about you, you know," Carlisle responded as he yelled into the other room. He too was changing.

Bella was laughing when she stopped and gasped. "Oh my god!" Bella was holding a very sexy nightgown. "Alice," she mumbled under her breath.

"What?" Carlisle asked walking into the bathroom with his shirt in his hand. Bella stood in her white bra.

Startled, Bella threw whatever she was looking at back into her bag. "Nothing! I thought you were giving me a minute or two."

Carlisle put his shirt on and then walked away from Bella. He laughed. "Sorry. I thought you were hurt or saw a spider or something."

"Very funny. Just because I freaked out once with a spider you are going to make fun of me forever now, aren't you?" Bella shook her head and continued. "No, it's just your daughter. She's always one to plan, isn't she?"

"What do you mean by that?" He asked looked down at the bag.

Bella shook her head. "Nothing at all. She's just a lot like you. I'll show you later what I found, maybe."

Carlisle kissed Bella and looked at her in the bathroom mirror and laughed. He rubbed her shoulders before kissing the crease where her neck and shoulders met. "Okay beautiful. Although I think you are the picture of perfection, I really think you should get your shirt on and we should leave." With all the excitement of what Bella had found in her bag, she had forgotten to put her shirt on.

"Just give me a few seconds, all right?" Bella said as she threw her shirt on. She brushed her teeth quickly and walked out of the bathroom. Carlisle was sitting on the bed putting his sneakers on when she looked at him. "So what next?"

"Well," he began as he stood up and walked towards his fiancée. "I have some things planned. Come with me?"

Bella nodded as she put on her flip flops. Carlisle picked up the card key and took Bella's hand as he walked out of the room. He looked at the map and began walking towards another building. He finally looked at Bella and smiled. "We are going to experience some spa treatments."

"What? The spa? Are you going to get a mani and pedi with me?" Bella laughed as she leaned into Carlisle.

"When did you become such a comedian? No, you can do that later. We're going to both get facials and massages."

"You're getting a facial?" Bella laughed.

"Yes. Alice assured me that some men do get them. Of course Jasper told me he would never get one. Alice then looked at him with daggers coming from her eyes." He explained as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "When we are done we'll have a late lunch, something light. I don't know, a salad or something, I honestly forgot what I ordered. Then you are going to the salon that they have here and get whatever you want done. When you're finished with that you will get your manicure and pedicure. After we will go back to the room and get ready for dinner."

"This is where Alice gets it from. You are a planer too," Bella looked up at Carlisle. "May I ask what is after dinner?"

"Well, I will make you a deal. You tell me what Alice put in your bag and I'll tell you what I have planned for tonight."

"I guess we'll both just have to wait and see."

"Come on Bella, whatever she put in there couldn't have been that bad. Tell me, please?" He begged.

Simply, Bella shook her head and looked at Carlisle as they stopped in front of another part of the compound. She stood up on her tip toes and kissed his lips. "No way!"

Carlisle opened the door for Bella and followed her inside. He told the secretary about their reservations. She quickly ushered them into a room where they changed into robes. They had their facials first. The spa attendants were pleasant and catered to their needs. After their facials came the massages. Even they didn't say much to each other, they would randomly look at each other and smile. Several times Bella reached across the table and held Carlisle's hand. It was a relaxing scene. As promised, the two dined on a salad before Bella had her salon appointment.

"Do you think you can make it back on your own or would you like me to wait for you?"

"I'll be fine. What are you going to do?"

Carlisle smiled as he handed Bella the other key to their room. "I'm going to play some golf. Our dinner reservation is for eight thirty. Will you be ready by then?"

"I think I should. I showered this morning before we had brunch and I'm getting my hair done now so yea, I think I can make it," Bella smiled.

"You take your time and I'll see you later, okay?" Carlisle asked letting go of her hand.

Bella leaned into him and hugged him. "I will see you later. Love you."

Carlisle kissed the top of Bella's head. "I love you too. I'll see you soon."

Bella let go of his hand and walked into the building. She stated she had an appointment and was taken right away. She explained she didn't want a lot of her cut, just trimmed. She also said she wanted to highlight her hair. As the dye sat in her hair, the stylist began on her pedicure. Bella hadn't felt so relaxed in her entire life. She sat back and was reading the latest People magazine, a teat she hadn't done since Liam was born. She was in her own world when she heard a voice.

"So it was nice of your father to do this for you," the receptionist stated.

Bella looked up from her magazine and looked around. She was the only one in the area. "I'm sorry, where you talking to me?"

"Yes. I said it was nice of your dad to do this for you. Are you two close?"

"I'm not here with my father."

The receptionist began to laugh quietly before using air quotes. "Oh, is he your 'daddy?'"

Bella sat up and stared at the woman. "What the hell are you talking about?"

The red head nodded as she smiled. She looked at her nails and then looked at Bella. "We get a lot of 'couples' who come here. The man usually tells the wifey back home that he has a conference out of town. He comes here and hooks up with a local girl who takes care of him, in return he takes care of her, here. You, well, your 'companion' paid a lot of money so you could have the works done. He said whatever you wanted we were to get it for you. The services are a lot of money and then he tipped very generously. Usually when that happens it's a wealthy father spoiling his daughter who lives far away or it's a sugar daddy that takes care of his young mistress. I was just wondering which it was in this case. If you are looking for another man we actually have kind of an underground agency if you will that provides a young, beautiful woman with an older, wealthy man. As matter a fact, I know this one man who is in his mid fift -"

Bella held her hand up as she interrupted her. "Please stop. Please? First off, did you just insinuate that I am a prostitute?"

"Well, that isn't what, well, I guess in essence that is what you'd be. Isn't he paying or returning the favor with monetary gifts?"

Bella stood up and looked at the woman who was doing her nails. "Hi, could you please get your manager or your supervisor who whoever the hell runs this place!"

The woman nodded and walked quickly to the back of the salon. Bella's eyes found the receptionist. "You could quiet possibly be the rudest person I have ever met."

"Excuse me?" The red head looked up at Bella. She looked insulted. "I'm just calling them as I see them."

Before Bella had the opportunity for a comeback, a women came out from the backroom. "Hi, I'm Jane and I run the salon. Can I help you? Alex said you wanted to speak to me." The blond about Bella's age smiled. Bella knew that the nail technician had to have warned Jane about the issue at hand.

"Yes you can. You see, my name is Bella Swan. My fiancé booked me these appointments today as a surprise for my birthday."

"Happy birthday!" Jane smiled.

"Thanks," Bella said before continuing. "My point being is your secretary has been extremely rude and disrespectful to me. I would like you to refund my fiancé. I don't want any services from your place of business. I just want to end my experience here."

"I'm sorry your upset Miss Swan, can you tell me what happened between you and Vicky?"

Bella took a deep breath and explained to Jane the accusations that Vicky had made. Jane's eyes grew as Bella continued to tell her the conversation she shared with the red head. Alex nodded her head and concurred what Bella was saying. "Lastly, she told me that you run some kind of brothel and tried to recruit me."

"What?" Jane yelled. Other patrons in the area turned to look at her. Jane looked at Bella and began to speak in a quiet "First let me deeply apologize for any trouble Vicky has caused you. I hope you don't let her attitude affect your stay here."

"Please, I just want to get back to my room and be with," she turned and looked at the young red headed woman in the eye. "I would like to get back to my fiancé and put this whole experience behind me. I'll even rinse my own hair back in my room."

Jane took Bella by the hand and walked her over to the sink. "We can't have you doing that! Please let Alex finish helping you out and take care of you. Any services that your fiancé has ordered will be taken care of. If there are any other services please don't hesitate to ask us and we'll be more than happy to assist you with those too. In addition," Jane said as she looked at the notes that were taken with the services Carlisle had requested for Bella. "We will most certainly refund Mr. Cullen's credit card. I can't begin to tell you how deeply sorry I am for this whole situation. Please rest assured that I will take care of Vicky. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Bella shook her head. "No, I just want to hurry up and get this stuff done with, please?"

"Of course Miss Swan. Here is my card and if you need anything else while you are here or in the future please let me know how I can best accommodate you and suit your needs." Jane smiled before looking at Victoria. "Come on, I think we need to talk."

Victoria turned and looked at Bella. Remorse filled her green eyes. "I'm sorry but he, your fiancé, he looked old…er."

"Enough Victoria, please leave Miss Swan alone! You have done enough. My office now!" Jane spat.

Alex went back and picked up where she had left off. She looked up at Bella with a smile. "You don't know how many people she has bothered and harassed. Jane said she couldn't' do anything about it until someone complained. Thank you. None of us can stand her and none of us know about the, um, 'services,' she was speaking about. We most definitely don't do that stuff here."

"Thank you Alex. I appreciate it," Bella smiled. "I didn't want to cause a scene but she was extremely insulting."

"Yes she was, and no worries, you didn't cause a scene." Alex agreed. She chatted with Bella until her toes were done. She then walked Bella over to rinse her hair out and styled her hair. Alex had done Bella's hair exactly how she had envisioned it. She even cleaned up her eyebrows. Bella felt completely beautified.

At the end of Bella's appointment she spoke again about the unkind words that Vicky had shared with Bella. "I don't want to keep beating a dead horse and I mean you no disrespect when I bring this up, but my mom and my dad married when she was just twenty one and he was almost forty. They just clicked. People accused him of having a mid life crisis and just using her while others said she was using him for his money. They had me less than a year later and have been married for twenty two years. Dad will be sixty two this year and mom turned forty three. They are the happiest couple I have ever seen. I think he has stayed so young because he tries to keep up with mom all the time. People always had opinions on what was happening in their relationship, but at the end of the day it didn't matter because they love each other. Their relationship has lasted longer than most of their other friends who have ended in divorce." Alex paused and chuckled. "They've lasted longer than some of their friends' second marriages. My mom said to me as long as you're in love, you're happy and you treat each other as equals that everything else will fall into place."

Bella smiled up at the young girl. "It has. I can't imagine my life without him. We just had a baby. He's two months old."

"You just had a baby two months ago?" Alex asked amazed. "You look incredible."

Laughing, Bella looked at the girl. "Did he pay you to say that?"

"No way. I don't' take bribes. I'm an honest girl, my parents raised me better than that. You do look amazing for just having a baby."

Bella stood up as Alex walked her to the front of the salon. "Well thank you. I appreciate it and I appreciate our little chat. I'm sorry if I caused a scene earlier. That woman just made me so mad."

"No worries. I told you she was rude in general. You helped us by talking to Jane. Enjoy the rest of your trip," Alex said. She even reached in and hugged Bella. The sentiment took Bella by surprise.

She wondered back to the room. Bella was surprised that Carlisle still wasn't back yet. She called Alice and Jasper quickly to make sure Liam was fine. He was cooing in the background and playing with Alice when Jasper picked up the phone. As she hung up the phone she head the door open.

In the matter of moments Carlisle walked into the bedroom and placed Bella's phone on the nightstand and sat next to her. He leaned over and kissed her. He gently stroked her hair and smiled. "This looks nice. I'm glad you didn't cut it too much."

"I'm glad you like it. It almost didn't happen though," Bella said as she proceeded to tell him about the experience with Vicky everything from thinking Carlisle was her father to trying to to recruit her to keep older men company.

Carlisle wrapped his arms around her and nodded as she spoke. At the very end of the story Carlisle could feel Bella's distress and decided to try and lighten the moment. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "Did you really use the term 'brothel?'"

"Really Carlisle?" Bella huffed as she sat up. She angrily looked at Carlisle. "Is that all you got from this conversation? The woman wanted to hire me as an escort!"

"Honey, don't get so excited," Carlisle told her as he rubbed her shoulders. "She had no idea what she was talking about."

"It just really bothered me. I would never do something like that. Plus, why was it really hard to believe that we are a couple? Why is it anyone's business? Why do people who don't know us even care?" Bella questioned as she leaned back into Carlisle's arms.

Carlisle held her has she took a breath. He kissed her head and took a moment before he began talking again. "Are you sure that's what bothered you about your conversation?"

"Yes," Bella said confidently. "She thought I was a whore!"

Sighing, Carlisle knew he was about to bring up a touchy subject and most likely make Bella upset. "With that aside, do you think anything else she said bothered you?"

"What, no, not at all. What else would have been offensive?"

Carlisle gently stroked Bella's hair and remained silent for a few seconds. Quietly he began to speak. "The fact she thought I was your father?"

Bella sat up and stared at Carlisle. "Are you serious? Absolutely not."

Carlisle watched as Bella got off the bed and headed over to her bag. "Bella, I didn't mean to upset you."

Bella bent down to grab and item from her bag before standing up to look at Carlisle. "You really think that's what bothered me?"

Shrugging, Carlisle just looked at her. "We've never talked about the age thing before, so maybe."

"You are unbelievable," Bella responded. "I don't care about that and I thought by now you would have known that and felt the same way"

"It's just that we've never talked about the age thing before in depth."

"Are you having second thoughts about us, about me? Do you not want to get married?" Bella asked fighting back tears.

Carlisle walked over and held Bella's hand. He gently squeezed it as he looked at her. He lifted his fingers to dry the tears coming from her eyes. "Shhhh, calm down baby. No, no second thoughts here. I wouldn't have asked you to move in with me or to come here for some time away or asked you to marry me if I was having second thoughts."

Bella picked up her bag and walked into the bathroom. She placed her bag on the counter. Carlisle followed her in. She looked at him on the mirror. "Why are you suddenly insecure about this? We should be beyond this. This has never come up because there is nothing to talk about. We have been together for almost a year. You are in the process of adopting Molly and we just had our own baby together. It's a little late for any kind of second thoughts."

Carlisle put his arms wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him. He kissed her head and continued. "I told you I wasn't having second thoughts, this is nothing about me. I just want to make sure you really want this. I mean, I'm only the second man you've been with. I don't want you to sell yourself short."

Bella turned around and looked at Carlisle. She leaned against the counter and looked at him. "I'm not selling myself short. You changed my life, and Molly's. You made me realize it was okay to open myself out and love again. I'm so incredibly grateful for you. When I look at you I see my future, my partner and the most unbelievable father of our children. Most of all I see my best friend who I am so deeply and madly in love with. You are stuck with me, as I am with you. I know I will always have someone at my side. I feel lucky that I've only been in love with two people. Both of which loved me unconditionally. Other than Michael's death, I never experienced heartache or hurt in either relationships. I have been in two relationships with men who would go to the ends of the earth for me. I've only known love with the two relationships I've been in. I'm not selling myself short, I'm extremely fortunate."

Silently, Carlisle looked at Bella and pushed her hair behind her shoulders. He leaned in and kissed her. "Our answers and thoughts are pretty similar you know. I think the sun rises and sets around you. I wanted to make sure we were on the same page. I think this was better to talk about now than after the wedding, just in case you were having second thoughts."

Adamantly, Bella shook her head. "Never a second thought here."

"I couldn't be happier right now in my life. I can't imagine being happier without you here, and Molly and Liam too."

Standing on her tip toes, Bella wrapped her arms around Carlisle's neck. "I can't imagine my life without you either." Carlisle squeezed Bella and hugged her. She laughed and playfully tried to push him away. "I love you enough to tell you that you smell! Go and take a shower!"

"Care to join me?" He asked as he still hugged her.

"No!" She laughed. "I'd mess up my hair! Go, we have to get ready!"

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked ticking her. "Wouldn't you want to play for just a bit longer?"

After kissing him one more time, Bella was able to leave Carlisle's arms. "Fine, you win but you'll have to make it up to me later."

* * *

Bella picked up her bag to allow time to change. She smiled as she walked out the door. "We'll see what happens later."

Bella went into her bag and took out the new garments that Alice had bought her. There was a note on the black lace teddy she found earlier from Victoria's Secrets along with a wrapped box.

_Have fun and be careful tonight! Hope you like the things I picked out. Remember I never want to hear about tonight! Love Alice_

Bella took the box and unwrapped the small package before she threw it back into her bag. Alice's sense of humor was warped. Bella picked up the box and laughed. "Condoms?" She said out loud.

After sitting the box down again, she pulled out the bra and panty set Alice purchased for her. Bella held up the bra and was unsure of it. It was a strapless sunburst orange and light plum lace bra. The boy shorts mirrored the same colors and lace. Bella shook her head and quickly got dressed. Once she dressed in the undergarments she felt strangely empowered. Best of all she felt feminine and sexy.

Next she reached into the bag and pulled out the dress Alice purchased for her dinner. She took the white plastic off. She instantly fell in love with the dress. It was silvery heather grey. The material was silk and chiffon. The beaded scoop neck was enough that Bella didn't need to wear a necklace. The knee length hem line was embellished with sparkles. Bella fell in love with it. She quickly put it on and looked at herself in the mirror. She felt attractive.

As the shower in the bathroom stopped, Bella pulled the pair of simple silver pumps out of the back. They were wimple until she saw the hill. They had to have been at least four inches. "She's trying to kill me," Bella mumbled as she tried them on. She was afraid she was going to kill herself.

"What did you say?" Carlisle asked as he opened the door. He was wearing a pair of black pants with a white button down shirt. His bluish silver tie was untied.

Bella's eyes widened. "Not that you don't usually but oh my god, you look amazing."

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you," he said kissing her cheek. "Who were you talking to?"

"Myself about your daughter. She's trying to kill me. Look at these shoes," Bella said holding up the silver shoes. "She must really hate me."

"Now way! Alice loves you. You'll do fine in these shoes. If you feel like you are going to fall just hold onto me. I won't let you go."

A few moments later the couple was ready. They traveled to the four star restaurant located in the same mansion their room was located in. Once they entered the dimly lit room, they were lead to a little table. Carlisle ordered them both a glass of wine, which he promised wouldn't interfere with Liam's milk. He also said that if she was the concerned when she pumped the next time she could throw that batch away. They dined on elegant food and enjoyed being alone. They held hands and shared sweet kisses. For desert they shared a chocolate flourless cake with vanilla ice cream.

As promised Carlisle didn't let Bella fall while wearing her shoes. When they returned to their room, she kicked her shoes off. They laid together on the bed wearing their evening clothes as Carlisle spoke. "Are we ever going to set a date for the wedding? I can't wait to make you my bride, my wife."

"Well, I want to lose some more weight before I go and look at dresses."

"Honey, you are gorgeous the way you are. I kind of like these curves on you."

"You do?"

"I do. I love the way you look."

Bella blushed as they talked briefly about what they both wanted for the big day. They both agreed something small and intimate. They also wanted to include Molly in the ceremony somehow. Carlisle pointed out that he wasn't just taking Bella into his life, but Molly too. Bella melted into his arms as Carlisle told her this. They would work on something together on making her part of the ceremony.

All too soon Bella let out a yawn and Carlisle insisted that she change and get ready for bed. Bella picked up her bag and walked into the bathroom. She took off her dress and put it into the bag. She looked at the black lace pleated baby doll dress and shook her head. She was not ready for that. Carlisle might have loved her new curves but she wasn't used to them. She stared at herself in the mirror. She decided to keep the panties and the bra on. After she brushed her teeth and washed the makeup off of her face, she picked up the fluffy white robe hanging up on the back of the door and pulled it on her body before exiting the bathroom. Carlisle went into the bathroom to get himself ready for bed. When he was in the other room Bella took off the robe and placed it on the chair near the bed. She crawled under the covers and smiled. She had just gotten her second wind.

When Carlisle came out of the bathroom he walked over to the bed. He crawled in and looked at Bella with the covers pulled up to her neck. He smiled and kissed her. "Do you know how much I love you?"

"I know, just as much as I love you."

Carlisle shook his head. "Not possible baby, not possible at all." He looked at her as the blankets fell from her neck and reveled her new bra. "That's pretty. I like the colors."

"It was Alice. She bought it and this, they are a matching set," Bella said as she wiggled out of the covers. She leaned over to kiss Carlisle. "Do you really like them?"

"I do, they look perfect on you," he said kissing her back.

Bella crawled on top of Carlisle and continued kissing him. Her hands traveled under his grey t shirt. His hands played with the clasp on the back of Bella's bra. Their mouths never parted. The night continued as they slowly showed each other how much they missed each others bodies. When they had finished making love the first time, they went into the bathroom and relaxed in the whirl pool. Round two was a little faster and harder. There was an urgency for them to be one. Once more before they went to sleep they slowly explored each other and took their time showing each other how much love they shared.

The next morning Bella woke up to the smells of bacon and waffles. She turned as Carlisle was just walking into the room with a tray. He was wearing his pajamas bottoms as he jumped back into bed with his future bride. They took turns feeding each other.

"Honestly if I was looking at us from the outside I'd be sick to my stomach. Are we always so lovey dovey?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes and most of it comes from you!" Bella laughed as she ate a strawberry from Carlisle's fingers.

Carlisle bent down and kissed Bella. "You know I love being a father and I would never trade that for anything in the world, but I love these times that you and I can be alone together too. They don't happen often and I appreciate them when they do."

"I agree with you. I love our children, but I love being with you alone. Even if it's just our bedroom, I like being alone with you."

Carlisle crawled on top of Bella as she laid back on the pillows that were behind her. "I love it when you say things like 'our room.' I love our life together so much."

"Me too," Bella said as she wrapped a leg around Carlisle's waist. While wrapping her arms around his neck she pushed him closer to her. They made love one last time before heading back home.

* * *

When they arrived back home, Jasper and Edward had taken Molly and Zoe for a walk. Alice was in the kitchen preparing lunch. Liam slept in the bouncy seat.

"So was it a good night?" Alice asked with a devilish grin.

Carlisle looked at Bella and kissed her head. "I'd say it was good, wouldn't you?"

Bella quickly reflected about the entire experience. The receptionist at the salon had been rude to her but it was only a small portion of their day. "It was perfect."

"I'm going to bring our clothes to the laundry room. I'll be right back," Carlisle said as he left the room.

Alice watched her father leave the area and then she sat next to Bella and couldn't help smile. "So tell me, without telling me too much because, after all you are with my father, did you use all the stuff I packed for you?"

"Nope," Bella answered with a grin.

"No? None of it?" Alice asked disappointed.

Again, Bella shook her head. "I didn't need any of it. There was no way in hell I was going to put the see through material you bought that I think was supposed to be a night gown on my body."

"Bella, it is pretty."

"Alice I just had a baby! I'm not wearing that stuff, at least not yet. Anyway, Carlisle did enjoy the bra and underwear set you bought so thank you.

Covering her ears, Alice shook her head. Before she could say anything, Liam started crying. "I feel your pain little brother," Alice said walking towards him.

"I'll take him upstairs and feed him. I've missed him."

Bella picked up the infant and went to her bedroom and began to nurse. She talked to the child and told him how mush both she and daddy missed him. As she talked to Liam, she felt a dip in the bed.

"You look so beautiful when you do that," Carlisle commented as he laid next to Bella. "You really are great with him."

"Stop right there. You all ready got lucky last night," Bella said trying to be stern.

Holding up his finger, Carlisle added, "and this morning too. It's true though. You look so perfect like this. I love watching you with him." He paused as he played with the baby's hand. Soon Liam gripped his father's finger with his entire hand. "You know we haven't talked about this and I have no idea how you would feel about this, but I hope he isn't the only one for us."

"What?" Bella asked a little surprised. They had never talked about the prospect of more children.

"I know he is young but I want one more or two with you."

"No you don't," Bella smiled. "You just want to try over and over again."

Carlisle laughed as he locked his eyes with Bella's. "Maybe, but I don't know. I know Liam is so young right now and the prospect of having another one is another year at least away, but I want more with you. I want it all with you."

"Really?"

"Really, yes."

Bella leaned forward and met Carlisle's lips with her own. "I think that is something we can work on. You know, practice makes perfect."


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty Five

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. The end of March and April wasn't a good time. A family member was sick and died a week and a half ago. Last week were the services out of town and for three weeks. Lots of unnecessary family drama. I'm glad it's all over.

Moving on, this story is wrapping up. There are about four chapters and a few outtakes. As promised, I have started to edit my other story Changes in Life and will begin to post it after this story (that's another Bella and Carlisle story).

Enough of this long note, let's get on with the story!

Thanks for reading!

-Lisa

* * *

"Honey, calm down. Everything will be fine. You're mom called and she and Phil are here safe," Carlisle tried to reassure Bella as she fed Liam. Bella was stressing out on that night before Thanksgiving. She was frustrated and stressed out.

"Right but they are at a hotel." Bella was anxious with Renee's arrival. Phil was joining her as well. Renee had called to say they arrived from Africa and chose to stay at a hotel. Bella was disappointed as she wanted to reconnect with her mother. She missed her. She thought their relationship was heading towards a fix but then she went back to Africa with Phil. For some reason he just didn't sit well with Bella. "Carlisle, you don't get it. I wanted to spend time and see my mother. She won't even stay at our house."

"Maybe she was nervous about you meeting Phil for the first time?" Carlisle tried to reason as he reached out to touch Liam. Liam's wondering blue eyes looked as his father's as he gripped his finger. His eyes were closing as he tried to focus on his father.

Bella shook her head. "It shouldn't matter. I feel like she is just coming out of obligation. I mean, Seth has moved here and Jake came earlier today. She just felt like she had to be here."

"Maybe she just wants to recover a little from the time change and didn't want to burden you. We do have two young children who go to bed early and get up early. I bet tomorrow afternoon she'll be all talk and ready to go."

Bella shook her head. "I don't know. I can tell all ready that I don't like this Phil guy."

Carlisle stared at his fiancee. He offered a half smile. "Honey that isn't fair to say or think. You've never even met the guy."

"Call it my instinct," Bella said as she looked at a sleeping Liam upon her breast.

Carlisle stared at Bella before he reached out for the baby. "Let me take the little guy and you can get ready for bed and relax."

"You're right. I have so many things to do in the morning. I'll have to get up extra early. I have the turkey to put in the oven and the stuffings. The soup too. Oh my god, I should have never gone to Rose's this afternoon. I'm going to be up all morning. Could you take care of Liam in the morning? I could get up and put some of his frozen milk in the fridge and-" Bella panicked.

Carlisle wrapped his arms around Bella and smiled as he kissed the back of her head. "You are a silly woman, you know that right? While you were helping Rose with the pies at her house, Molly and I were busy."

"What do you mean busy?" Bella questioned as she placed her hands on top of his.

"I mean Molly and I made the soup like we did last year and she buttered the turkey up all ready. She loved getting her hands all gooey and getting dirty. I rubbed the seasonings on it and went under the skin. I stuffed the cavity with oranges and thyme, just like you did last year. I cut up the veggies and put them in water in the fridge so they wouldn't dry out. Molly and I also made the stuffings too. She loved crumbling the corn bread with her hands. I think we have a culinary genius on our hands. She loves this stuff," he smiled as he kissed her head once again.

Bella was overcome with emotion. "You did all of that?"

"Yes I did, well with Molly's help. Now to think of it, she did most of it," He smiled as he stood in front of her. "You were helping Rose make all of those pies. Now, you need to rest and take care of yourself. There is no reason for you to get up so early just to try and please everyone. You know you could serve burnt food and our friends and family would still sing your praises. I did something that was easy. Molly and I had fun doing it. I'm glad we had a chance to do it."

Bella turned to look at Carlisle. She leaned in to kiss him. A smile found her lips as she looked at him. "You are so incredible. I'm happy you are my fiancée but I can't wait until you become my husband. Your are truly my best friend. I love you."

Carlisle squeezed her tight and kissed her. "You don't know how long I've waited for you to come into my life. I love you too more than you will ever know."

* * *

"I don't like it," Jacob told his sister as they talked about their mother. He held onto Liam as he spoke.

"Good, we agree then," Bella told him. "I'm not happy about this either."

Seth shook his head. "You two are impossible. Mom is happy, why can't you just be happy for her?"

"Because this isn't like her. When has she ever turned down staying with one of us? She promised when I moved to New York that I needed to have a guest room or the ver least a pull out couch because she would never stay in a hotel. She said, 'I'm your mother and I deserve more than to stay at some hotel six miles from your house. I'll be visiting you not some strange generic looking room.'"

"I got the same speech when Molls and I moved to Boston. Something isn't right with this guy," Bella added.

Seth stood up and looked at his siblings. "You two are impossible! You are both so judgmental. Is this something to do with his age?" Seth looked at Bella and Jacob and then spoke again. "It is, isn't it? Bella, you are such a hypocrite! Look at you and Carlisle, he's older than you! Jacob, remember you didn't like him either at least not at first?"

"It's different Seth," Bella began.

"How? Explain to me how it could possibly be different," Seth yelled at his sister.

Both Jacob and Bella were taken back, even Liam jumped hearing his uncle's soaring voice.

Bella sighed. "First off it is different because Carlisle never took me away from my family. I still made it home in time for family holidays, like at Christmas and New Years. He would never make me do something I didn't want to."

"So now mom is doing things she doesn't want to do?"

"I don't know, I don't talk to her anymore," Bella yelled at her younger brother. "We used to email while she was on her trips and I haven't got one in god knows when, well, besides the one confirming that she would be here for Thanksgiving and she'd be staying at the house. Guess she was wrong though because she isn't here!"

Jacob stood up and got between his siblings. "Okay, let's just calm down. We don't have to get upset. She'll be here in a little while and we'll have to just get through this. Plus Bells," Jacob smiled, "I think the baby has a gift for you."

Reaching out to take her son, Bella rolled her eyes. "How old are you and you can't change a diaper?"

Shrugging his shoulders Jacob looked at his sister as the phone rang. "I never learned."

"Mommy, when are we going to eat? I'm hungry," Molly said as she entered the room.

Before Bella could answer Seth stood up. "Mols, let's go for a walk. When we get back I bet everyone will be here and it'll be closer to dinner time. I'm really hungry too."

As Molly was going to ask her mother if she could go for a walk, Carlisle interrupted them.

"Honey, your mother is on the phone," Carlisle told her.

"Okay, thank you" Bella said handing the baby to his father. She took the phone from Carlisle's hand and offered him a smile. "He needs to be changed if you don't mind." She then looked over to her daughter and brother. "Molly get your jacket and your mittens. It's chilly outside." Finally she sat on the couch. She watched as Seth exited the house with Molly that Alice and Jasper had arrived. She waved to them as she began to speak to her mother. "Hi mom, where are you? Dinner is going to be ready soon."

"Oh honey, we're running late. Phil is actually still sleeping. After we checked into the room we went out for dinner in the seaport area, which his really pretty and-"

Bella interrupted her mother. "You-you went out for dinner? I had dinner ready for you here. We waited to eat dinner with you last night but you said you were too tired."

Renee offered a slight laugh as she chuckled. "Oh honey, Phil and I decided to go out very last minute. We had a good meal and I might have had a little too much to drink."

"Mom, you don't drink," Bella said looking at Jacob. He just shook his head.

"Well, once in a while I do. Anyway, like I said Phil is still sleeping and-"

"Dinner is going to be ready in a half hour. I'm going to have a house full of people and a child who need to eat. I can't delay it."

"Oh honey I'm not asking you to. I would never do that. I can't wait to see Molly and William and Emmett's little one."

"Liam," Bella corrected her mother. "We call my son Liam. We have since he was born." Jacob looked surprised.

"Right but his proper name is William. Oh honey we will be there, it'll just be a little later, that's all."

Bella shook her head and tried to hold back her tears. Jacob sat closer to her. "Sure, get here whenever you feel like it. I would like you to know that Molly has done nothing but talk about you coming so I hope you'll get here soon for her sake."

Renee sighed. "Oh whenever Phil gets up and gets ready we'll head over. I promise. I'll see you all soon."

Bella hung up the phone without saying a word. She looked at Jacob and ignored everyone in the room. "Can you help me in the kitchen?"

Jacob followed her immediately. Bella told her the conversation with their mother. He shook his head.

"I knew something bad was going on. You looked like you were going to cry. How can she do this? We're going to have a talk when she gets here."

"Jacob, it's a holiday don't cause a scene. It isn't worth it. She's here until Sunday. We'll talk about it before she leaves."

Jacob's eyes grew. "Like hell we will. This gets settled tonight."

"No we aren't. Seth is all ready pissed. I don't need any more angry people in my house."

"Bella, you're pissed to! Instead of letting this boil for the next few days, get it all out in the open."

"We'll see. Right now I need help getting the turkey out of the oven, could you help me?"

"Sure, but this conversation is far from over," Jacob commented as Carlisle entered the kitchen. Jacob looked at him and shook his head.

Carlisle turned his attention to his fiancée. She looked frazzled and upset. "Bella, what's wrong?"

Before she had a chance to answer, Jacob spoke up. "Mom has pissed Bella off and hurt her. She and her new boy toy went out for dinner last night. Apparently they partied a little too hard and now Phil is sleeping off a hangover at two o'clock in the afternoon and they don't know when they will be here for dinner today. Bella is trying to remain calm but she is, with reason, pissed. I told her when our mother gets here we are settling things tonight and talking about things. Bella wants to let it go. I say bullshit. She's-"

"Enough!" Bella shouted as she hit the counter top with her hands. "Enough! Maybe we will talk about it later, but I don't want to talk about it anymore. I just want to sit here and enjoy the people who actually do care enough to show up to a holiday meal."

"Jacob, would you mind carving the turkey? I'm going to steal Bella for a few minutes," Carlisle said as he reached for Bella's hand. Jacob agreed. Bella followed Carlisle downstairs to their office. He closed the door and pulled her into his lap. She released the tears she had been holding back. Carlisle let her cry until her eyes were dry. He gently rubbed her back. "Is that what you needed?"

Bella shook her head. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to fall apart, especially on Thanksgiving. I just don't know what is happening with my mom or who she is any more and it hurts. She called Liam William. We have never done that. We have never called him or refereed to him as William."

"Maybe when she finally gets here we'll be able to figure some things out. Right now, let's enjoy the good food that is upstairs and the excellent company who is waiting for us. I wanted you to get away because I knew you needed to let go. I knew you needed to let these out," he said erasing the last tear from her eyes with his thumb.

Bella and Carlisle returned to their family and friends and began to pile their plates with food. Before she ate, she took Liam from Edward's arms and went into the living room and joined Rose, who was nursing her and Emmet's two month old daughter, Makenna.

"You think that someday Liam and Mac will be an item?" Rose asked.

"We should set that up," Bella added with a smile.

"Over my dead body. Mac will never be allowed to date," Emmett said bringing Rose's plate of food and sitting it on the table next to her. "I don't care how much of a prince Liam is, he's not dating my daughter. No one is."

They continued to share laughs as their children ate and then fell asleep. Both children were placed in the cradle when they were asleep. Emmett rolled his eyes as he followed Bella and Rose back to the dining room.

Conversation filled the room. Bella looked over at Molly and Carlisle, who was cutting her turkey. She then looked at Edward who was telling a funny story. Jasper and Alice held hands and shared a quick kiss as they held hands. Seth had settled next to Rose. They were engrossed in conversation. Emmett and Jacob were sharing a beer while they leaned against the wall. Almost everyone Bella loved and cared about were in the room with her. The food didn't matter and neither did the linings. The thing that mattered the most was out pouring of love that she felt in the room. She didn't have to miss her flighty mother because there were others who loved her just as well.

"Mommy, come sit with me. I was waiting for you to say grace," Molly smiled.

Bella walked over with her plate and sat next to Molly and smiled back.

"Everyone, if we could have your attention, I think we're ready to say grace now," Carlisle announced. "Okay Molly, we are all ready when you are."

Molly stood up and looked around the room. She smiled as she bowed her head. "Dear God, we have a lot to be thankful for this year. Mommy and me found out this year that there are a lot of people who love and care for us. Boston is a nice new home, even though it isn't a new home any more. I am so happy that I have a daddy and a baby brother now. I'm happy that I have another brother, Edward and sister, Alice. They are really nice and I love them. Most of all, I'm glad my mom is happy again. She was sad after her daddy died. I didn't think she'd smile again but now my daddy has made her smile again. She has a pretty smile. Oh and I love Zoe. Also, thank you for the food we are about to eat and thank you for everyone being healthy. Amen."

The family sat and talked. Alice beamed as she started.

"Um, Jasper and I would like to make an announcement. We're getting married!" Alice stretched.

"What?" Bella asked with excitement.

"How did he ask?" Rose asked.

Alice smiled as her eyes locked with Jaspers. She squeezed his hand as she began to speak. "We went for a walk a few days ago and we just started talking. Then in the middle of the street he dropped to one knee and told me he loved me and wanted to spend forever with me. I'm getting married," Alice laughed.

"I'm so excited for you!" Bella said as she looked at Alice and then at Jasper. "I'm happy for you too Jazz."

"Thanks Bella. Hey, have you two talked about a date yet?" Jasper asked as he looked at Carlisle and Bella.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes. We decided Memorial Day weekend on Spectator Island."

"It's where we had our first date," Bella said as she looked at Carlisle.

"It was our first time out, all three of us," Carlisle added.

"And Zoe too!" Molly said.

"Right sweetie, and Zoe too," Bella validated Molly's comment. "It's going to be extremely small. We don't need or want a lot of people there. We just want those who are most important to us, which is pretty much everyone in this room. We haven't decided where we are going to have the reception yet." Bella concluded as she looked at Carlisle.

"We have time. We were thinking of just heading over to a restaurant with reservation, nothing over the top. Neither one of us really want that," Carlisle added.

"What about a honeymoon?" Alice asked.

Bella shrugged her shoulders and laughed as she looked at Carlisle. "We haven't talked about that in a lot of details yet. We have two children, a honeymoon for a week away from them doesn't seem like a good idea right now. However," she said as she looked at Carlisle. "If I know my fiancé at all, he probably has something all ready in the works."

Carlisle shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"See what I mean!" Bella laughed as she leaned into him. "It's okay though. I like is surprises."

"When do you graduate?" Rose asked.

"Finally in December. I can't wait."

Carlisle looked at her and smiled. "Tell them what else is going to happen."

Bella shook her head. The next bit of news was mostly Carlisle's idea. After much discussion, they had come to an agreement. "Well, I decided that after graduation I was going to take off time to plan the wedding. Now I have time to help Alice with her wedding too, that is if you want me too." she smiled as she looked at Alice.

"Of course I want you too! It's because of you I have met this man," Alice said leaning into Jasper.

"See, so next semester will be well spent planning weddings. We were talking about maybe doing a little traveling during the summer. In the fall I'm enrolling in a master degree program that will hopefully be only a year and a half."

Jacob laughed. "Not ready for the real world yet?"

"Jacob, I'm an engaged woman and a mother of two. I think I've been in the real world for a while," Bella teased her brother. "We were actually thinking that if we were to possibly have another baby this would be the window of time to do it in. Before I work full time."

"You'd have another baby?" Edward question as he looked at his father. He was somewhat surprised.

Carlisle nodded. "We've talked about it and we'd love to have another one."

"But dad, you're so, ouch," Edward started before Alice smacked him on the back of his head.

"Edward be nice to your father," Bella said as she kissed Carlisle's cheek.

Carlisle caught on to what Edward was trying to say and laughed. "I'm healthy and longevity runs in our family. I'm going to be around for a long time. Why not extend our family once more?"

"Interesting," Edward murmured rubbing his head.

Bella felt the need to change the subject. "We know what's been going on with us and obviously Rose and Emmett have been busy with Mac and Alice and Jasper are getting married. What about the other men in this room? Edward? Jacob? Seth? What are you guys up to?"

Seth laughed. "I'm in school, busy as ever. You know me."

"There is no girl in your life right now dear brother?" Bella said hassling her younger brother.

"I don't have time for that stuff. I want to go to school for medicine. I have no time to do that if I'm dating."

"Make time," Carlisle intervened. "Time goes by too fast. You'll be busy but never lose sight of what really matters. Find the time for love Seth."

Edward saw how uncomfortable Seth was beginning to look so he changed the subject to save him. "I'm moving to New York."

"What?" An array of voices said.

Nodding, Edward continued. "Yes. I was offered a full time job there by Columbia Music so, yea, I'm going, but not until after the new year. Maybe not until February." Edward turned and looked at Seth again. "I don't want to give up my apartment because Boston is my home. I actually own it, so I was wondering if you'd like to take it over for me while I'm gone? I figured with the love birds over there getting married and such you'd want your own place. It'll be rent free. We're family so I couldn't even think of it."

"Wow Edward," Seth was completely caught off guard. "I have no idea what to say. I'd love to talk to you about it."

Conversation continued to flow as Bella and Carlisle cleared the table. Bella displayed the pies and other homemade goodies on the kitchen table. Carlisle grabbed the plates as he watched Bella look at her phone. He knew she was checking to see if her mother called.

"She'll be here Bella," Carlisle said as e walked closer to her. Before Bella could say a word the doorbell rang. They both heard Molly greeting her grandmother. "See, I told you she'd be here. Let's go say hi to her," Carlisle told her as he took her hand.

As Bella and Carlisle reached the living room, they saw Renee reaching her hands out to take Liam from Seth. Renee looked up and saw Bella. She laughed as she looked back at the baby in her arms. "Oh honey, he's so big!"

Bella finally offered a smile. "Well, come in! It does make me sad to think my little guy isn't so little anymore."

Renee walked through the door and took off her jacket. She introduced Phil to everyone while still holding her grandson. She followed Bella to the kitchen while Phil went off to the living room with Bella's brothers.

"I can't believe how big he has gotten."

"I know. Carlisle and I have talked about having more."

"Really?" Renee asked a little surprised.

Bella nodded. "Yes. It's too soon to do it now, but in the future we'd like one more, if not two." Bella paused as she studied Renee's shocked look. She quickly changed the subject. "So Africa, how was it?"

"Oh honey it was so beautiful. I helped to build a hospital. Phil and I did manage to go on a safari and-"

"Hey Ray," Phil said as he walked into the kitchen. "Would you mind getting me something to drink? I'm really thirsty."

Raising her eyebrow she looked at the man standing next to her mother. "Please help yourself Phil to anything in the fridge. We also have both red and white wine on the table in the dining room."

Phil offered a fake smile. "Thanks hun. Ray, could you get me some red wine please?"

"Of course honey," Renee smiled as she handed Liam back to Bella.

"Thanks babe, I'll be back in the living room. The college game is really good."

Bella waited until Phil was out of sight before she looked at her mother. "What the hell was that?"

"Isabella I hate it when you use language like that. What's wrong with you?" Renee asked as she looked for wine glasses.

"They're all ready on the table. What's wrong with me? Mother he had to walk past the table in the dining room to get back to the living room. He could have poured his own damn drink!"

Jacob entered the room as Renee was walking out. "Bella, calm down. Jacob could you get your brother please? There is something I'd like to tell you kids all together."

After watching Renee practically skip out of the kitchen, Bella looked at her brother. "This ought to be good. I'll be back. I'm going to give Liam to Carlisle."

Bella wondered down the stairs to the basement where she stopped in her tracks. Carlisle and Edward were playing a Disney Princess game on the Wii with Molly. Molly made both men were princess crowns. A smile found its way to her lips. "What a picture. I should run upstairs and get my camera."

"Please don't," Edward begged.

Molly ran over to Bella and began to explain. "Edward is Ariel and Daddy is Rapunzel."

"And who does that make you?"

"I'm Belle of course. She is the prettiest and smartest princess of all."

"Of course, how could I forget. I was wondering if I could steal Princess Rapunzel for a moment? I need to talk to him-her."

Carlisle walked over to Bella. "Is everything all right?"

Rolling her eyes Bella looked at him. "Mom has something important to tell us. I have a feeling there might be yelling so I was wondering if you would take your son so he wouldn't have to be subjected to any of that."

"Is Renee okay?"

"Well," Bella said handing the baby to his father. "It seems as if she hasn't found her prince charming. I'll talk to you later about this."

Carlisle kissed Bella's cheek. "I'm sure it won't be that bad. Your mother loves you."

"Like I said, we'll talk later," Bella repeated as she turned to leave the room. She felt her hand in Carlisle's. "Yes?"

Carlisle kissed Bella's lips and looked into her eyes. "I love you."

Bella raised her hand and ran it through Carlisle's hair and stopped at the crown. "And I love you too my beautiful, gorgeous blond princess."

Bella was laughing as she climbed back up the stairs when she heard shouting.

"That's bullshit mother and you know it!" Jacob yelled.

"Honey, calm down."

"Calm down? I can't believe you'd pull this shit and on a holiday? What the hell are you thinking?" Jacob rebutted.

Bella looked at Jacob, Seth and her mother. They all looked angered. "Yes mother, please let me know what the hell you are thinking."

"It's nothing Isabella, Jacob is just making a big thing out of nothing. Phil and I got married in Africa."

"What? How is this not a big deal mother? You got married and you didn't seem it was important to let your children know?"

"Honey, obviously it isn't legal and we are going to get married here too. I love him."

Stepping up to his mother, Seth smiled and hugged her. "Well I'm happy for you mom."

"Thanks honey," Renee beamed. "I'm sorry that you two seem less than thrilled."

"I don't like the way e treats you. It's like you're his servant or something."

Renee shook her head. "Stop over reacting Isabella."

"He couldn't get his own drink for crying out loud!" Bella added. "He had to walk past the damn table with the drinks and glasses on it!"

"I can't believe you did this," Jacob mumbled.

"There's more."

Bella's eyes stared at her mother. "If you say you are pregnant I think I might go crazy."

Renee laughed. "No, I can't have kids any more, you know that, that's impossible. I've started moving my stuff to Phil's in Seattle."

"Yippe," Jacob mocked enthusiasm.

"Jacob enough, please? Anyway, I wanted you kids to know that I've decided to sell that house."

"What?" Both Jacob and Bella said at the same time. "No."

"Yes, it's time. I don't think it is fair to make Phil live where I have lived with your father." Renee paused before she continued. "I'm donating the proceeds to Phil's African Charity. It'll go to build-"

"Phil has a charity?" Jacob questioned sounding skeptical.

"This doesn't sound at all suspicious to you mother?"

Renee shook her head in disgust. "I really wish you'd give him a chance before you judge him. He is a great man who is doing a lot of good in this world."

"Right, the next time I want to be treated like a second class citizen I'll be sure to talk to good ol' Phil."

"Enough!" Renee finally yelled. "I will not have you talk about my husband with such disrespect."

Jacob ignored his mother and looked at his sister. "I think we could afford it if we banked out money together."

Bella nodded. "I do have money saved from when dad passed away. Let me talk to Carlisle about it."

"We could split it and then rent it out. It would be a nice place for hunters and hikers."

Seth noticed his mother's somber expression. She looked as if she was going to cry. "Enough!" he yelled. "Why can't the two of you actually be happy for mom? How often do the two of you actually get back to the house? How many times have you actually been there since the holidays last year?"

"Seth, that isn't fair. Molly was missing and Bella was pregnant." Jacob paused and looked at his mother. "What is going to happen at Christmas? I just figured we'd go home like we always do."

Renee looked at her children. She went from being sad to being angry. "You are all adults and have your own lives. You figure it out!" She yelled before storming out of the room. She went to find Phil to leave. Seth followed her out of the room. Jacob and Bella just looked at each other.


	46. Chapter 46

Author's Note:

Hello and welcome to the next chapter! Hope you are enjoying this. Thank you all for reading, commenting and adding. This story is winding down. I'm still editing Changes in Life and will begin posting it again when this story finishes up.

Happy reading!

-Lisa

* * *

Chapter Forty Six

"I wasn't that bad," Bella laughed as she looked through boxes of old clothes in the attic. She and Jacob had arrived in Forks a few days before Carlisle, Molly and Seth were due in. Renee hadn't really given a time when she would arrive. Jacob and Bella were beginning the daunting task of cleaning up and going through the items in the house before Renee put it up for sale. Bella and Jacob were talking about their childhood. He was teasing Bella on how she used to act when they were children.

"You know, no you weren't so bad. I actually feel lucky that we are so close."

"Me too. I'm happy you are my brother. I couldn't have picked a better big brother," Bella admitted.

"I know, I'm the best," Jacob teased Bella as they both chuckled. "For real though, I remember the first time we met. I all ready felt like your big brother. Don't you remember?"

Bella shook her head. "I really remember you being in my life always. I remember very little before mom and dad got married. I don't remember Charlie at all and I don't remember when we met. It was so long ago."

Jacob sat down and looked at Bella. "When I first met you I was either seven or eight and you were crying. You marched inside the house and up the stairs into your room. I was heading up the stairs to go to the bathroom when overheard you telling mom that the boy next door was making fun of you. I went next door and told his mom."

"You did what?" Bella asked looking up.

"I went to the punk's mother and he got into trouble. He got his Game Boy or something taken away, I don't remember, it was a long time ago Bella."

"I have no recollection of that. How do I not remember that? I don't really remember not living here." Bella paused for a moment and smiled at Jacob. "You were always my knight and shining armor."

"Someone had to look out for you."

Bella shook her head as she looked around the attic. "Do you remember when mom and I moved in with you and dad?"

Nodding, Jacob looked at Bella. "Yes I do. It was before we had the addition out on and I was so afraid I'd have to share my room with a girl. No matter how much I liked you I didn't want you to share my room."

Laughing, Bella looked at her brother. "Thank god that never happened! Could you imagine?"

"You would have killed me with all of your pink girly things. Oh thank god they decided to put the addition on when they did!" Jacob chuckled. "Do you remember when he took us blackberry picking?"

"I do, you were afraid to touch the berries."

"We had just learned in Boy Scouts that you never just pick berries and there was dad picking bunches of them at one time." Jacob paused again as he started laughing. "Do you remember when dad took you fishing for the first time? You were so afraid of the worms!"

"They were slimy and wiggly and just gross!" Bella looked down at the item of clothing in her hand. It was Billy's favorite red, blue and grey flannel shirt. She held it close to her and looked at Jacob. "Do you still think about him?"

"Every day. I miss him as if he died yesterday. I can't believe it's been two years, well, almost."

"Me too. There are a lot of memories in this house. I didn't think I was ready to say good bye yet, especially at Christmas time. It was dad's favorite time of year."

"I know," Jacob said as he continued to look through the box in his hands. He looked up at Bella. "When is everyone coming?"

Bella shrugged. "I don't know about mom. She never emailed me back. She's still mad I guess. Carlisle and Molly are coming on Thursday and Seth on Friday. Why, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking we bundle Liam up and we go get a tree. We should cut it down where dad used to get them from. It's our last Christmas here, let's do it up right."

"Let me get my boots and bundle the little guy up. Let's do it!" Bella said as she stood up. She gently placed the shirt in the donation pile with watery eyes. Jacob grabbed her arm. "What?"

Jacob picked the shirt back up. He looked at it longingly. "Take it. I know you want to."

Bella slowly walked over to shirt. She smelt it and swore that even after being packed for almost smelt like their father. She swallowed with tears in her eyes. "Thank you."

After they had cut down the tree, Bella fed Liam and helped Jacob put the tree in the stand. They were going to let it settle in the stand before decorating it with their family when they arrived later in the week. While Jacob was finishing tying the tree, Renee had slipped into the house unnoticed.

Bella stood and looked up at the tree. She smiled at her brother. "We did a good job."

"By now don't you think we'd be good at this?"

"I know," Bella smiled. It soon faded. "It makes me sad that Molly won't really remember dad. To me that man walked on water and as she gets older her memories will only fade. I was hoping we'd have this place so I could share stories and show her things, but we won't."

Jacob put an arm around his sister and looked at her. "If nothing else Molly will know that dad loved her. He loved her a lot. He loved us all so much."

"I know," Bella replied as she looked at her feet. She then looked at Jacob. "Do you think we are being selfish?"

"About what?"

"Mom?" Bella sighed as she continued. "I mean we both want her to be happy, which she seems like she is. All we have been doing is making her upset."

"Mom is blinded. She is a very loving person. She is infatuated with the thought of being in love again." Jacob paused and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe she should sell this place but I think she should move to the east, that's where we all are now. It seems like it only make sense. Dad would want her to be happy and wouldn't want her to be alone. We all want that, but I just don't know about this guy. I don't know if Phil is really going to make her happy in the long run. Most of all, I don't trust him."

"I don't either. I don't like the way he treats her," Bella added.

"You know what scares me? I'm waiting for this Phil to hurt her either mentally or physically. It won't be a surprise if it happens."

"Thank you for saying that. Carlisle thinks I'm over reacting by thinking it." Bella paused and looked at Jacob. SHe had this conversation with him numerous times in the weeks that followed Thanksgiving. "So what do we do about it?"

"I know you're going to hate this little sister, but we do nothing right now."

Knowing her bother was right, she nodded feeling defeated. "Do you think they have set a date yet?"

"I have no idea. I just wish Seth was with us on this one."

"I think we should stage an intervention."

With that comment, Jacob couldn't help but laugh. "Oh will we have some shrink there too? Maybe a power point presentation too?"

"Funny Jacob, real funny. I just don't want to stand around and watch her throw her life away."

"Bell, that isn't for us to decide. She seems happy."

"But you know she isn't. Jacob do you think she is happy?"

Jacob looked up and saw Renee quietly enter the living room. "You know, we've beaten this topic to death, perhaps we should talk about something different."

"But Jake-"

"Yes Bella, I believe Jake is right. You have spoken about this topic to death. Let's change it."

"Mom? How long have you been standing there?" Bella asked embarrassed.

Renee offered a sweet smile. "Long enough sweetie." She paused as she looked at the living room. "Have you guys started to pack up anything yet?"

Jacob nodded. "Yea. We started with the attic. You can't even tell that we got rid of a bunch of stuff."

"There is so much that still needs to be done."

A smile came to Renee's face. "You two found time to get a tree? It's beautiful. Your dad would have picked it out himself. How did you get it here?"

"We drove down to the place where we always cut the Christmas trees. Bella helped me get it into the back of the truck and we brought inside."

"And here I thought you two were just a couple of city slickers."

"Mom, did you really just say that?" Bella laughed. "No one talks like that!"

Jacob shook his head with a smile. "Oh my god mom!" He paused and looked at her. "In case you forgot we are both originally from Forks. We grew up here."

The chuckling subsided and Renee looked around the room. She hugged herself as she looked at her children. "We had some really great times here. I feel like your dad is here when I'm here. I miss him so much. I miss all of you kids too but I realize that you have moved onto to school and work. I'm proud of you kids. Bella honey, you've started your own family and are getting married to a really terrific man. He is trying to give you and your children the world." She paused as she looked at Jacob with tears in her eyes. "Honey, you are so successful in your career. I would like it though if you at least thought about settling down and giving me a grandbaby Jacob."

Jacob couldn't help but laugh. "I'll work on that mom, or you could harass Seth."

Renee threw her arms up in the air. "Please! He's never been in a relationship and is too busy concentrating on school and then medical school to worry about girls, let alone a baby. Do you know I left that boy in this house alone for months while I was in Africa and he didn't have one party? Not a one?"

"How is it we are all related?" Jacob asked pretending to be shocked.

"I know, right? I would have thrown a party!" Renee giggled.

"Mom!"

"What, it's true. Charlie and I would have had parties every weekend. Senior year was the best. It was at one of those parties that he proposed. Then nine months later Bella made her appearance."

"Mom," Bella said uncomfortably.

"What Bella, did you think the stork dropped you on their footstep just like it did with your babies?" Jacob asked.

"Jake, you saw me pregnant both times."

Jacob nodded before continuing. "True, but I refuse to believe that my baby sister has had sex."

"Jake, stop it!" Bella giggled as she looked at Renee. "Mom, this is all your fault."

Renee couldn't help but chuckle too. "You kids are too much!" She paused and grabbed both of their hands. "I'm glad you have remained so close."

Bella looked at her mother with a questioning expression. "Why wouldn't we?"

"I just through that you would grow apart at one point. The three of my babies are so close. It really warms my heart you know.

"I'm afraid she is stuck with me."

"Right," Bella nodded. "Who else would play the role of my over protective brother?"

Jacob looked at Bella. "It's the role I take most seriously you know?"

Bella again looked at Jacob with a smile. "And you do so well at it."

"Thank you, I strive to do my best," Jacob added.

Renee couldn't control her laughter. "Stop it you two! I have an idea. Why don't you two get dressed. We can go out for dinner, the three of us and Liam of course!"

* * *

Once at the restaurant Bella rested Liam's car seat on the chair. He was feed before they left and was fast asleep.

"This is really nice," Renee remarked as she watched her grandson sleep. She looked up and smiled. "I'm glad we could do this."

"Me too mom," Jacob agreed.

Bella nodded in agreement. "It's nice, especially since we won't be coming here anymore." Bella paused and shook her head. "I'm sorry. I promised I'd be okay and not talk about it."

"Actually," Renee paused. "I wanted to talk to you both about what makes you so sad and upset about the house."

Bella looked from her sleeping son then to her mother. "A lot of things. It's our home."

"Oh Bella," Renee smiled as she grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "It is your childhood home. All of you kids are all grown and have your own lives now. Bella, my sweet baby girl, you are the mother of two amazing children and you have just moved yourself! You have your own home now and are all grown up."

Bella paused and looked at her folded hands in her lap. She knew that she was going to lose her the battle of fighting back the tears. "I just feel that-it will really-it feels like daddy is gone for good."

"Oh honey, don't cry. Bella he is gone. He has been for two years. It kills me to say that. I loved Charlie but we were young. I'm not so sure we would have made it in the long run. Billy though, he was my true love. He swept me right off of my feet. I cannot imagine a man sweeter, kinder, more gentle or loving than him. He was my one true love. I will never find another man like him again. I was lucky enough to find him the first time."

Clearing his through, Jacob looked up at his mother. "Not even Phil?"

Renee offered a tender smile. "I do love Phil, he is a good man. He's just not the love of my life. A person is lucky enough to find one true love let alone two. Phil and I are interested in the same things, like the mission trips."

Jacob coughed as he continued. "Mom I mean this with no disrespect but neither Bella nor I can say he has done one thing to impress us. You deserve more."

"More?" Renee questioned as she raised her eyebrow. "You don't know him and he doesn't know you! I bet you'll all get along at Christmas and you will see-"

Bella held up her hand and interrupted her mother. "He's coming to spend Christmas with us?"

"Why yes, of course he would."

"Mother he has no right to be here!" Bella said seething through her teeth.

Renee huffed. "Right? He has the same right just as Carlisle does to come to our house."

Shaking her head Bella looked at her mother. "Oh no he doesn't!"

"Isabella, explain to me the different. I love him and you love Carlisle. How is that so different?"

"It's different because Carlisle has never and will never take advantage of me. He challenges me and supports me. He loves me mom. We do things equally. I never ever have doubted his love for me and our children. Phil is just using you, I know he is."

"When did you become so judgmental Isabella?" Renee whispered.

Bella stood up and took the baby carrier. She shook her head. "I became judgmental when I saw that man treat my mother like a piece of garbage. I can't talk any more about this. It's your life mother and all I can do is be in it. I'm through talking about this. Get hurt but in the end I don't want to hear about." Bella began to walk away and then turned around. "You ask me what the difference is with Phil and Carlisle. We are really in the same situation but in different roles. You know what the major difference is though? Carlisle respects me. I have no doubt he loves me. He would never make me do something so silly like sell my house and profit from it. From the little I have seen with Phil he walks all over you. I've warned you and Jake has too. I'm not doing it any more. You're going to have to wait and see for yourself. It may not be today or tomorrow but mom, he's going to hurt you and hurt you badly. When you realize that maybe then we can talk. Jake, I'll be out in the car. You two enjoy the rest of your meal." Bella told Jacob as she stormed off with her son.

* * *

The following evening Jake and Bella were alone. Renee had little to say to Bella after her outburst at the restaurant. She had chosen to go back to Seattle and be with Phil. She promised she'd come back for Christmas. Bella and Jacob spoke very little about the evening; after all, there was nothing left to say.

"Who could that be?" Jacob asked with the ringing of the doorbell. It was just after nine thirty at night.

Bell shrugged her shoulders as she continued to nurse an almost sleeping Liam. "No one is arriving yet and it's late."

"Let me grab the door to see what's going on," Jacob said as he trotted to the door.

A few seconds later Bella placed Liam in his car seat and followed the whispering voices to the front door. She was surprised when she looked in front of her. "Oh my god! You aren't supposed to be here for another few days," Bella quietly exclaimed as she stared at Carlisle holding a sleeping Molly. She stood up on her tip toes and kissed him and her sleeping daughter.

Carlisle began to whisper. "I spoke with your brother this morning and I wanted to be with you. We wanted to surprise you too." He paused as he looked at Molly. "Believe it or not she was awake the entire flight. We rented a car and stopped at a rest stop half way here to pick up dinner and use the restroom and once we were back in the car she crashed. She was asleep before we even left the parking lot."

Bella smiled as she rubbed her sleeping daughter's back. "Let me show you where her room is. I'll grab the bags too."

"Don't you dare! I'll come back and get them. They're heavy Bella. It's two weeks worth of our stuff."

"Hush, I'm fine."

Jacob intervened. "Why don't you show Carlisle where Molly's room is and I'll drop both bags into your room."

Bella agreed and took Carlisle's free hand. She turned on the light and led him to Molly's bed. She unmade the bed before he laid her down. Bella took off her shoes and socks but left her in her clothes. She pulled the covers back over her. She kissed her cheek. Carlisle followed and did the same thing as he followed Bella out of the room. She took his hand as she began walking towards her room.

"Did you work today?"

He nodded. "Yes but only a half day. I got Molly from school early and surprised her. We came home and had a late lunch. The airport was a breeze and we both watched her movies. Hey, do you think she'll ever get sick of The Little Mermaid?"

Bella couldn't help but laugh as they stood outside the door of her childhood bedroom. "She found the DVD? I hid it over a year ago! That girl is too smart sometimes. I thought she forgot about that."

Carlisle returned her chuckle. "You know what she told me? She told me she remembered when I fixed her arm. She told me I was better than any of the princes and that she knew I was your Prince Eric."

Shaking her head, Bella couldn't help contain her laughter. "That girl is something else," she said as she opened the door. "Well, this is my old room."

Carlisle looked around and was surprised. Bella was very womanly but this room exceed what he ever thought. He stared at the lilac walls and the contrasting dark purple bedding. The furniture was a light wood. Dried flowers sat in a vase on her night stand as well as another one on her dresser. Carlisle smiled as he sat down with Bella on the bed. "You're room is very feminine."

Snuggling close to him Bella couldn't help but smile. "Yes I realize that. I am a girl after all."

Shaking his head, Carlisle placed his arms around Bella. "Thank god for that, otherwise you'd have a lot to explain to me."

"You are always the comedian." Bella paused and looked up at him. "You didn't have to come so early but thank you."

"No, don't thank me honey. Jacob called me and said you were really upset when you and Renee had a blow out. I'm sorry I couldn't get her right then. Plus if truth be told, I missed you and Liam. Even with Molly in the house it was too quiet. I didn't like going to bed without you there. It was lonely and your side was cold. Apparently Molly missed you too. She crawled into bed with me one morning. I don't know when she came in but I woke up and she was wearing your robe. She's going to be so excited to see you tomorrow!"

"Well it's nice to hear that. I missed her and of course you too." Bella looked away and turned quiet.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked as he ran his hand up and down her back.

She smiled and looked at him. "It's silly really. It's not even worth mentioning."

"No, if something is bothering you it's worth talking about."

Bella sat right up and crossed her legs. Carlisle reached over and kissed her gently on her the cheek before she started. "Its strange having you here, in my bedroom."

Carlisle nodded. He inhaled before he began. "Did you and Michael, well, you know?"

Bella smiled at Carlisle's way trying to be smooth. Quietly she nodded her head and spoke. "Yes we did, several times in high school. I was so happy that dad was always working and mom was always driving Seth all over the place. This is a new bed though, I promise. I had a twin bed back then. The room was also different. Dad changed it up for me after Michael died. He went out and bought me new furniture and a new bed. He painted the walls and had mom do the woman stuff like pick out new curtains. We never talked about what may or may not have happened in this room but he knew I needed a change." Bella paused for a second. "Oh my god."

"What is it?"

"This past Thanksgiving I didn't stop and think about Michael. I didn't even stop to remember the date when he died. I don't know if I should feel bad for not remembering or if I should feel relieved that I really have moved on." Before Carlisle could say anything, Bella continued. "I am so extremely grateful for him and whether or not you want to hear this, there is a part of me that will always love him. He gave me Molly. We grew up together and were beginning to start our lives together."

Carlisle pulled Bella into his arms and smiled. "Honey, I would never expect you to love him any less. It is a tragedy. I'm sorry that you endured all of the pain and loss, I will forever be grateful that you are part of my life, regardless how you got here." He leaned in and kissed her. Bella laid down on the bed. Carlisle crawled on top of her. "You have shared your daughter with me, making her my daughter too," he said before meeting her lips again. His hands found their way under her shirt and he rubbed her sides and gently touched her breasts through her bra. He sat up for a second and looked into her eyes. "You gave me our son." He bent his head again and kissed her more passionately. Bella's hand fumbled at his pants. "Most importantly you have given me you, your trust and love. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else or with anyone else."

Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Just when his hand reached her waist line, they heard Jacob shouting from downstairs. "Um, Bella, Liam is awake and I think he might need a diaper. He isn't very happy."

Bella fell back to the bed. Carlisle rested his head at nook of her neck and laughed. "I really wish he would at least try."

"It isn't like this is the first or last time we will get interrupted." Carlisle reminded her of their late night the last week. Molly had a bad dream and had wondered into their bedroom right before they shed their clothes. The following night Liam had woken up crying. It seemed like as of late every time they tried to make love they were interrupted. "Don't worry. We'll have our time," Carlisle said as he stood up to button and zip his jeans up. He extended his hand for Bella to take. They made their way back downstairs where Liam was indeed awake. Carlisle took the baby and changed him. Bella shook her head as she looked at Jacob.

"What?" Her brother asked.

"You should go watch Carlisle, you could learn a lot from him," Bella told her brother as she watched Carlisle interact with Liam. Instantly her heart melted at the sight.

Jacob shook his head. "Why so next time he cries and needs a diaper you and his daddy can get it on?"

Bella felt laughter in her stomach. "What are you talking about Jake?"

"I'm not stupid; I know what you two were doing upstairs."

"We were talking," Bella said avoiding eye contact with her brother. She looked at Carlisle's back.

Jacob stood up to walk to the kitchen to put the dirty mugs he and Bella had hot chocolate in. He turned around and looked at his sister once more. "Is that what all the cool kids are calling it now a days?"


	47. Chapter 47

Author's Note:

Hello everyone! I hope you are all enjoying this spring. Don't know where you all are from but it's freezing here and windy.

Anyway, here is the next chapter. Only a few left. Enjoy and thank you for reading (and adding and commenting!).

-Lisa

* * *

Chapter Forty Seven

It was quiet on Christmas morning. Bella felt content laying in Carlisle's arms. They softly spoke about the morning's festivities. Knowing that Molly would interrupt them momentarily, Carlisle really wanted to talk to Bella about her mother and make sure she was truly okay. He worried about her weathered relationship with her mother.

"You know," Bella began as she played with Carlisle's family crest ring sitting in his right ring finger. She twisted it as she continued. "I'm really angry with her. Where is she? It's Christmas morning and I have no idea when she'll walk through the door with that bastard. Carlisle, I really don't like him. I've got a bad feeling about him." Bella stopped and sadly spoke. "I miss my mother. I don't know who the woman is any more and it makes me sad."

Carlisle squeezed Bella close to him. Before he could speak a word, the door quietly opened. Molly walked in rubbing her eyes. She stood at the foot of the bed and looked up in it. "Are you awake?" She whispered. "Is it Christmas?"

Bella sat up, smiled and held her arms wide open for Molly. "We are awake and it is Christmas morning honey."

Molly climbed into the bed and nestled herself between Bella and Carlisle. She leaned up and kissed her mother and then Carlisle before settling back down. "Do you think anyone else is awake?"

Smiling because Bella knew Molly was climbing out of her skin to open her gifts, she looked at her daughter. "I haven't heard anyone else awake yet. Liam hasn't even stirred," Bella said looking over in the crib that was once Molly's. He laid asleep. Bella watched as his little body rose and fell with each breath he took. She turned and looked at the clock. "Six forty? He won't be up for twenty minutes, maybe even longer."

"Oh," Molly said looking sad. She snuggled close to Carlisle. "Twenty minutes is a long time, isn't it?"

"It isn't really that long," Carlisle replied as he looked at Bella. She shook her head because she knew exactly what the next thing was going to be to leave his mouth. "You know, if it's okay with mom and you promise to be really quiet and to do exactly what we tell you to, I bet you could maybe open just your stocking. Bella, is that okay with you?"

Shaking her head, Bella looked at Molly. Her wide brown eyes stared at her. "It's okay with me. Listen to your father though, be quiet. We don't want to wake up Uncle Seth or Uncle Jacob."

Molly bolted out of bed and looked back at her mother and father. "Thank you," she said before speeding down the stairs.

Bella turned to look at Carlisle. "You spoil her you know."

"What? It's Christmas morning, if we let her have a little fun then maybe we can have a little fun too," Carlisle smirked as he kissed Bella.

Bella sat up and crawled onto Carlisle. She rolled over on her back and kissed him. She pushed his shoulders closer to her body. "Dr. Cullen, do you always have your own agenda?"

Laughing, Carlisle began speaking through gentle kisses on Bella's neck. "I've just missed my fiancée. I just wanted to show you how much I have missed you, love and appreciate you."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Bella pulled Carlisle closer to her. She kissed his lips as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled herself closer to him.

"I've missed you too," Bella simply stated as she removed her hands from Carlisle's neck and placed them under his shirt. She pulled it off of his body and threw it hastily onto the floor.

Carlisle quickly took her night gown off. He tugged at Bella's panties and removed them. His fingers found their way into her folds. She softly moaned as he slipped two fingers in. He lowered his mouth to her sensitive area and gently licked. Bella pushed his head closer to her.

"Oh, Carlisle," Bella breathed heavy. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She was completely lost in her thoughts when Liam began to cry. She leaned back and sighed. "Really buddy, really? We just need a few more minutes." Bella pleaded with her son. His cries became louder. She sat up and looked at Carlisle sadly. She picked her nightgown up and put it back on her body. "We are never going to have sex again, are we?"

Carlisle got off the bed and picked up Liam. As he started changing his diaper, he looked up at Bella and grinned. "We will baby, we will. It'll come together soon. I promise."

Bella walked over and placed her arms around Carlisle. "I hope so. I miss you so much."

"Bella, I'm right here," Carlisle began as he smiled at Liam. "I'm not going anywhere. We have a lot going on right now. We have two little kids," he paused picking up Liam and turning to see Bella. He smiled as he looked down at Liam who was cooing and happy. "This is our life for just a little while and even though we don't get to show each other how much we love each other, I wouldn't trade this life for anything else."

Bella stood up and kissed Carlisle. She leaned into his side and looked at their son in his arms. "You know, you are absolutely right. You probably think I'm nothing but a wicked horny woman."

Laughing Carlisle kissed her head. "There is nothing wrong with a healthy sexual appetite, which I can't wait to explore but right now we have two other things that are more important."

Carlisle handed Liam off to his mother. Bella again adjusted her nightgown and got the baby ready to feed. "I've said it before but I'll say it again, I love you so much."

As Bella began to feed the baby, Carlisle wrapped his arm around his fiancée. "I love you too."

Molly was bouncing off the wall by the time it was time for presents. When Jacob wouldn't wake up, she decided that bouncing on his bed was the best wake up call for a lazily sleeping uncle. He was up in minutes and soon attacked his niece with tickles and kisses.

Once downstairs, Molly ripped into her gifts one by one. She made sure to say thank you every time she opened a gift. She was a little upset when she saw that Santa hadn't left any gifts, however, she was excited once she saw a note from Santa that said he had left her gifts at home in Boston because it would have been too much to bring back and forth.

Renee's absence was the only thing that there were no words for. Seth tried calling her but she didn't answer his calls. Bella and Jacob decided that they couldn't be bothered by her. It was the holidays, which usually meant being with family.

Jacob and Bella picked up the pieces and did the cooking, which they had intended on to begin with. Seth took Molly and Carlisle to the spot where they used to go sledding. Carlisle wanted to stay and help with dinner, but Bella told him to spend time with Molly. It was while getting the ham ready Jacob spoke up.

"You know, I'm so disappointed in her. It's Christmas and she can't be here with her children? I don't think that is so much to ask for."

Bella sighed. "I know. Molly asked about her and I couldn't give her any answers. I don't have any to give her. I don't know what happened to mom."

"Neither do I," Jacob sadly responded.

They continued to get dinner ready and changed the subject. They spoke about Christmas' past and fond memories they had. They both refused to admit that this was the last holiday meal they'd all be together for in their childhood home.

By the time dinner was almost ready, the trio of the snow explorers came back. Even in her snow suit and boots, Molly was soaked. She quickly shed her winter gear and ran up stairs to get her Christmas dress on. Carlisle and Seth too had a quick change.

Seth volunteered to set that table when he had finished changing. Carlisle took Liam and put him in the high chair and began to feed him his lunch. Carlisle stared at his son. It seemed unreal that he was all ready five months old.

Just before the family was about to sit down for dinner, the door opened.

"Bella? Jacob? Seth? We're here," Renee's voice cheerfully rang through the front door.

Bella and Jacob froze and exchanged looks with each other.

"Be nice you two," Seth whispered as he walked to meet his mother. She hugged and kissed him. Seth reached his hand for Phil to shake, which Phil accepted.

Jacob and Bella continued on with their duties in the kitchen. Molly ran over to Renee and hugged her. She couldn't wait to show her all of her new toys and clothes. Renee promised she had a car full of gifts for everyone and couldn't wait to add to Molly's pile. She promised Molly that after dinner they would open the next round of gifts.

Renee looked up and saw her oldest two children ignore her. She shook her head and left the room.

Before dinner Bella went to go check on Molly. She excused herself from the kitchen while Jacob carved the ham. She was walking in the living room when she saw Phil sitting alone. She was content to ignore him, however he had other plans.

"You know that you are a terrible daughter," Phil told her as he stood up and waked toward her.

Bella ignored him and continued to walk. Phil walked closer to her and pulled her by the wrist. "I'm talking to you. I said you are a terrible daughter."

"And you're an asshole. You don't love her. I don't know why you are leading her on. She isn't wealthy. Why are you preying on her?" Bella questioned as she struggled to break free. "Let go of me."

Phil pulled Bella into the wall and leaned against her. He placed his hand over her mouth and looked at her in the eye. "I can't believe that your fiancé lets you speak the way you do and lets you get away with it. You'd be over my knee and spanked for disobeying orders." He paused as Bella's eyes got bigger. He felt teeth scrap his hand. He laughed as he swiftly moved his hand and hit her across the face before placing his hand back onto her mouth before she had the chance to make a sound. "If you even think about screaming I will hit you again. If you dare to use your teeth on me I will beat you. Do we understand?"

Bella nodded her head. Phil continued as he looked Bella's body up and down. "You know, I should still discipline you since you are so disobedient. It's a shame. I've never had to discipline your mother. She's always known her place and has shown me respect," Phil once again looked at Bella with hungry eyes. He began to carefully unbutton her shirt. When he grew frustrated he just ripped it open. She cried as his hands touched her neck and floated down to her breasts. She was scared and frozen with fear. She couldn't move. She spent too much energy concentrating on not breathing.

"Get the fuck off my sister!" Jacob yelled as he pushed Phil off of Bella. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Jacob pinned Phil down and continuously hit him. "You have no right to put your hands on her."

What Jacob, Bella and Phil both didn't realize was Molly was sitting behind the Christmas tree and watched the entire assault on her mother. She silently ran crying into the kitchen.

Renee was passing through when she saw her son on top of her boyfriend. "Jacob! Jacob Black get off of him! What has gotten into you?" She yelled. Jacob ignored her wishes and continued to hit Phil. "Jacob!"

Carlisle and Seth also went running into the room while Bella was still paralyzed against the wall. Seth pulled Jacob off of Phil. Carlisle pulled Bella's shirt together as well as he could and held her as she cried in his arms.

"Someone call the police!" Jacob yelled. "I want this asshole brought up on charges."

"What kind of charges?" Renee asked while tending to Phil.

"Hitting my sister my starters," Jacob started to say as Seth held onto him tight. "We can add attempted rape."

Renee shook her head. She looked at Phil. "What? No! Phil tell him he is wrong." When Phil looked down Renee knew her children had been right. She looked over at Bella and saw Carlisle protectively holding her while she cried. He was whispering something that only the two of them could hear. Renee looked at Phil again. Emotion filled her body. "How could you? I trusted you and loved you. I gave you everything I had, almost literally and how do you pay me back? You attack my family, my children?" Phil got up to walk towards Renee and she shook her head. "No. You have done some inexcusable things since we've been together but this tops everything else. I don't even know who you are," Renee said as she broke down in tears and went upstairs.

Liam's cries interrupted Carlisle and Bella's grasps. Bella wiped her eyes. "Go get him, please? I'm going to go upstairs to change."

Jacob stood up and looked at Carlisle. "I'm going to get cleaned up too. I'll walk her up. Take care of your kids man. I'll make sure she is okay."

Carlisle nodded and let go of Bella and walked into the kitchen. He was surprised when Liam wasn't in his bouncy seat, where he had left him. He heard crying and followed the cries to the kitchen closet. He opened it and found Molly holding a phone and her brother, who was indeed beginning to cry. Carlisle bent down. "Molly, what are you doing?"

Tears fell from the child's eyes. "I'm on the phone with nine-one-one. I called because I was scared. Uncle Jacob said to call the police. Mommy was crying and Uncle Jacob was angry and there was blood. I was scared. I took Liam and went into the closet to hide and I took the phone and called them. That's what they teached us at school."

Carlisle took the phone from Molly. "Hello?" He asked into it.

"Hello? This is the dispatcher. Is everything okay?" The voice asked on the other end.

"Well," he paused as he heard shouting from the other room. He looked at Molly huddled with her brother and almost let out a cry himself. "No, everything isn't okay."

"Well sir, can you tell me what happened? The police are on their way."

Quickly Carlisle recapped what happened to the dispatcher. She promised the police would be there soon. Once he was done speaking to her, Carlisle hung up the phone. He kissed Molly and took Liam. He looked into his eyes. "Molly, I'm so, so very proud of you honey. You did the right thing."

* * *

"Bella, stop, its okay," Jacob said as he held Bella as she cried. She couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"You could have been hurt," she cried into his chest.

"But I'm not. Remember, I'm your knight in shining armor? I rescued you once again," Jacob said trying to make Bella laugh. It was an unsuccessful attempt. "it's what I do for you.

"Jacob, if you hadn't come in when you did-"

Jacob immediately interrupted his sister. "But I did and that's all that matters. You're safe now. Calm down."

Once Bella was calm, she released herself from Jacob. She wiped her eyes and tried to smile. "Some Christmas this turned out to be."

Laughing, Jacob looked at her. "True. At least we won't forget t his one. We can refer to it as the Christmas I kicked the shit out of mom's asshole boyfriend. It'll bring back fond memories every year. Maybe Hallmark makes decorations to remember the occasion."

"Very funny Jake." Bella paused as she looked at Jacob. She felt guilty. "I wonder how she is doing."

"We can check on her once you are all set."

Before Bella had the chance to respond there was a light knock at the door. "Come in."

Carlisle entered the room and walked over to the siblings. "Um, Jacob, I think you need to come downstairs."

Bella laughed. "Carlisle this isn't the time to teach him to change a diaper."

Showing no change in his emotion, Carlisle looked at Bella and then Jacob. "When Molly heard the screaming and the crying she took Liam into the pantry and called the police."

"What?" Bella asked in disbelief. "She doesn't know how to. I mean we've talked about it but I've never taught her."

"Apparently she was taught at school." Carlisle paused as he walked closer to where Bella and Jacob were. "There are four officers downstairs now. Seth and I told them what happened and they were handcuffing Phil."

"Good!" Bella shouted.

Carlisle shook his head and looked at Jacob. Jacob knew just from the expression on his face. His face turned pale."They are waiting for me, aren't they?" Carlisle just nodded. Jacob offered a sad smile. "I guess I shouldn't keep them waiting any longer. Good thing I cleaned up."

Only Bella's cries filled the room. Jacob hugged his sister. "Don't cry. I'll be fine. I'll be back here before you know it. Just save me some ham because I know how much Molly loves that meal and Seth is like a wild animal with food."

Bella threw herself into Jacob and cried harder. She looked up at Carlisle. "Can you bring Molly and Liam upstairs and stay with them? I don't want Molly to see Jake being taken away."

Carlisle nodded as he started out of the room. He turned and looked at Jacob. "I promise we'll get you out as soon as things are sorted."

Jacob nodded. "Thank you Carlisle."

Shrugging his shoulders, he looked at Jacob. "We're family and this is what it is all about."

Bella held onto Jacob as they started down the stairs. "Thank you."

"You're my sister. This is what I'm supposed to do. I was only protecting you. I love you. I'd do it again if I had to."

When they reached the living room two large police officers stood in the middle. "Jacob Black?"

Jacob nodded. "Yes sir."

"Well Mr. Black, you need to come with us," the officer said as he walked over to Bella and Jacob.

Jacob let go of Bella and kissed her head. "Bella, it's okay. I'm going to get this mess fixed, you'll see."


	48. Chapter 48

Author's Note:

Hello out there. Here is the rest of Christmas with the Blacks/Swans/ Cullens. Let's see what happens!

Thanks again for reading, the adds and comments! We are almost done :(.

Enjoy guys!

-Lisa

* * *

Chapter Forty Eight

"Shhh, Bella, its okay," Carlisle told his fiancée as he held her tightly in his arms. "I promise to get him as soon as we can. As soon as he calls I'll get him myself, please stop crying."

Bella couldn't contain her sadness. Her big brother was brought out of the house only a half hour ago in hand cuffs, on Christmas day. She was thankful that Seth was playing with Molly in her room and she hadn't witnessed Jacob being led to the police car. "This is the absolute worse Christmas ever. This is even worse than my father's last one and the first one without him. Jacob is sitting in jail Carlisle. That asshole my mother calls her future husband was going to-"

Carlisle pulled Bella back into his arms as she sobbed. "Don't say it. I'm so thankful Jacob walked in when he did. It could have happened but thankfully it didn't." Carlisle soothed Bella's back and held her like she were a child. Once she was composed, he lifted his finger to wipe the remaining tears from her face. "We'll get through this Isabella, I promise."

"I know," she said as she leaned into Carlisle. "I can't believe this is happening."

Before Bella could continue speaking, there was a soft knock on the door. "Bella, can I come in?" Renee asked on the other side.

Bella rolled her eyes as Carlisle rubbed her back. "She's your mom Bella. Talk to her. I'll take Liam and go check on Molly," he said kissing head."

As Bella nodded, Carlisle stood to open the door. "Hi Renee."

"Hi Carlisle," she spoke softly. "Will Bella talk to me?"

"Yes mom, come on in. Come sit with me," Bella said as she lifted Liam. She kissed him before handing him off to his father. Carlisle took the baby and left the room. "We should talk."

"Yes we should." She paused as she looked at her daughter. "I remember the first year after your father died, I mean Charlie, I didn't think we'd survive it. Everything was so hard. It's hard to be a single parent, as you know. You always put your child ahead of yourself. Sometimes you forget the basics of your own life. You give up a lot to be there and take care of your child. It's like you are in an over tired mother bear mode all the time."

Chuckling, Bella shook her head in a agreement. "You are so right. Even when Carlisle and I first started dating I was so concerned with Molly and I didn't want to confuse her. She all ready was convinced that Carlisle was 'our' prince charming, literally from the day we met him but I was so afraid of letting him in. I didn't want her to get too confused. I mean, in the beginning I was confused."

Renee smiled. "It's nice that it had a way of working itself out, didn't it?"

"It is. I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."

Renee nodded. "You were like me and it was hard to be alone. You aren't a lonely person. You needed to have that person in your life. Between Charlie's death and meeting your father was only a few years. I have always loved the feeling of being part of something, part of a relationship. I miss your father terribly. I know you know somewhat what that is like because you miss Michael and trust me, you always will. I-I don't know. Phil is a very handsome man. He is successful and he is young and he showed so much interest and concern with me. I know we moved a little fast, but I really did fall hard for him and fast.

"I'm so sorry I fell for him. I really wish I would have listened to you and Jacob. He wouldn't be in jail right and Phil wouldn't have-" Renee began to say as she broke down crying.

Bella hugged her mother tightly. "Shhh, mom, nothing happened. He ripped my shirt but Jacob was there for me. He was my white knight, like he always has been."

Renee continued to sob into Bella's shoulders. "I should have listened to you. I should have. I really really should have. I was so stupid not to in the first place."

"Mom, it's okay. Things will work out. Carlisle is going to get Jacob as soon as he calls. It will be fine."

Before Renee could respond, the telephone rang. Bella smiled. "I bet that's Jacob now. It's okay. It's over and done with, let's just move on from this."

"Okay," Renee agreed as she wiped her eyes. "I'm taking the house off the market tomorrow. I'm going to get my stuff out of Phil's in Seattle and cut ties with him."

"Let us help before we all head back to the east. You should come out and help me plan the wedding."

"You want me to? I mean really?"

Bella hugged her mother again. "Of course I do. You are my mother. You can help me get a dress and everything."

"I'd like that. We can work on a time later."

"Of course we can," Bella began as the door slowly opened.

Carlisle walked through the door. "I'm sorry to interrupt. I'm just going to grab my wallet. Jacob called and I'm going to bring him home. Seth told me where the police station is and-"

"I'll go. He's my son and is in this mess because of me. I'll bring him home," Renee said as she stood up and wiped her eyes.

Bella followed her lead. "Do you want me to go with you mom?"

"No thank you honey. You and I just had a nice talk and I think I need to have a talk with your brother. I'll go get him."

Bella watched as her mother exited the room and walked down the stairs. Carlisle sat on the bed next to Bella and placed his arms around her shoulders. "How did it go?"

"It went well. She isn't going to stay with Phil. She said she was sorry that she didn't listen to Jake and I. I think it'll all work out, right?"

Carlisle kissed the top of Bella's head and held her close. "It will, it has to."

Bella snuggled with Carlisle until the door opened and Molly skipped over to the bed. She climbed up it and smiled. "Mommy, when is dinner? Uncle Seth is being a bear. He and Liam are both making funny noises."

"I need to feed Liam," Bella said as she shot up.

"I'll do it. You rest up," Carlisle offered.

Shaking her head in disagreement, Bella looked at him. "No, I can't. I forgot all about the ham and the potatoes need to be mashed and the biscuits have to go in the oven."

"All right, lets do it together. Come on beautiful," Carlisle smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed. He looked up at Molly and smiled. "Would you like to help us in the kitchen?"

"Yes, can I?" Molly asked sitting next to Carlisle.

"Of course you can. You can help me make the mashed potatoes," Carlisle promised.

"Oh, mommy, daddy's mashed potatoes are better than yours!" Molly teased.

"Are not!" Bella laughed.

"Are too. He puts cheese in them and it is yummy!" Molly answered back.

"Would you like a ride downstairs Molly?" Carlisle asked as Molly nodded her head. "Okay, get on my back."

Molly was very excited to get a horsey ride from her father. She held on tight and laughed when he stood up. Bella wasn't so sure and remained behind Carlisle as they walked down the stairs. Once they were on the first floor, they saw Seth changing Liam's diaper.

"See, Seth can do it, why can't Jacob?" Bella asked.

"It's because Jacob is a baby when it comes to, well babies. He's afraid of them. They aren't scary, right buddy?" Seth asked as Liam laughed.

"You're so good with him," Bella said as she walked over to her younger brother. Liam was giggling up a storm. "You wouldn't even know it is time for him to eat."

"Speaking of which," Carlisle said as he took Molly off his back. "I'll go get his food ready."

"Can I still help?" Molly asked.

"Of course, come this way with me please," Carlisle replied as he took her hand and walked into the kitchen.

Seth finished dressing Liam and handed him to Bella. "He's a good baby. I'm actually thinking about going into pediatrics when I go to med school."

"Really?" Bella smiled. She was proud of Seth's ambitions. "I thought you were thinking vet school?"

He nodded. "I was but I;m more interested in humans than animals, kids especially. I hope I can be like Carlisle. He's so good with Molls and Liam. I know they are his kids, but I can just imagine he is just as gentle with his patients. I'd like to be like him."

Bella couldn't help but beam with pride as Seth talked about her future husband. "He is a very loving man. If you have any questions you should ask him. I don't think he'd mind talking to you about his career."

"I'll keep that in mind." Seth paused as he looked at his sister. "I'm sorry that I disagreed with you about Phil and mom."

"Seth please, no worries. He's a creep and now he's out of our lives. Mom said she wants to get her stuff from Seattle and I told her to do it while we're here so we can help her."

"That makes sense. Do you think he'll come after her or anything?"

"I honestly don't think so. Maybe the whole getting arrested thing will be an eye opener," Bella answered as she looked at Liam. He was squirming. "I think he's ready for dinner."

"That makes two of us," Seth commented as his stomach growled.

"Come on, let's see what we can do for your tummy mister," Bella laughed as Seth followed her into the kitchen.

Carlisle immediately took the baby and put him in his high chair. He and Molly took turns feeding him while Bella and Seth finished prepping dinner. The ham did not burn. As Bella put the finishing touches on it, Seth prepared the biscuits. They all worked together when they heard the door open.

"Did you eat yet?" Jacob asked.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Only you could get arrested and then talk about eating. Where's mom?"

"She needed a minutes. For your information I wasn't arrested. I was released and no charges will be brought against me because I was protecting your as-protecting you." Jacob smiled as he saw Molly. "Hey Molls, can you bring up a bottle of water for Grammy? I think she might need it."

"Okay Uncle Jake. Hey," Molly turned as she stood at the refrigerator. "Did you really get arrested?"

"No Molly, I didn't."

"Okay good, I was just checking. I'll go bring this to grandma."

The adults watched as the child left the room. Bella looked at Jacob. "Okay, talk now before she comes back. What the hell happened?"

"Well, it seems dear sweet Phil has a file, a long one. He seems to try to entertain older women who don't have family around them and tries to steal their money."

"What?" Seth asked.

"So he's just a con artist, right?" Bella asked.

Jacob swiftly shook his head. "If he was just that. It seems like he has traveled from Oregon and has a trail of these women he just leads on so they will 'donate' money to his 'charity.' Some women fought him back, two actually who caught onto his scam."

"Did they press charges?" Carlisle asked.

"No, he killed them." Jacob said softly.

"What?" Bella asked.

"He killed the two women because they refused to give him any more money and they had caught onto him. He didn't want his secret to get out, so he ended them."

Bella looked shocked. "Oh my god, that could have been mom."

"But thank god, it wasn't, and it won't be," Seth added.

"But it-"

Jacob interrupted Bella in mid sentence. "But it wasn't Bells. Just go with that."

"What's going to happen to Phil?"

"He's going to jail for life. He's killed two people and stole thousands if not millions form others. He is going to be locked up for a long time."

"And mom? How is she?" Bella asked concerned.

"Mom is okay," Renee said with red eyes and holding Molly's hand. "Someone said something about a holiday and I for one am hungry. Let's eat."

* * *

The following day everyone relaxed and hung low. Renee couldn't go to Seattle to pack up her belongings until the police escorted her. They arranged for time later in the week. She and Bella were sitting in the dining room watching the Carlisle, Jacob and Seth play Pretty Pretty Princess with Molly.

"Can you believe those grown men out there?" Renee asked.

Bella returned her laughter as she got up and placed Liam in his swing. "I wish my camera was handy. Look at them all. You know the sad part is Molly is actually winning on her own. She so has them wrapped around her little fingers."

"Yes she does," Renee continued laughing. She zeroed on Carlisle and Molly. She laughed as he tickled her and tried to cheat playing the game. Molly quickly reminded him of the rules. "You know, you are so lucky to have him. He is a really good man Isabella."

Bella watched as Carlisle and Molly played back and forth and pretended to bicker. Instead of Molly being tickled again, she began tickling Carlisle. Bella's heart was warmed as she watched. "I am. I don't know how I managed to get so lucky but I wouldn't trade what we have for anything. It seems like every day we get better and happier. I know it sounds stupid, but it's true. Every day I wake up next to him and realize I loved him more than I did the day before. He really is the greatest."

"You're lucky honey. You are so lucky. It's so hard to find what you have with that man. I've been there. I know relationships are hard but you two make it look so effortless. You two remind me of me and your father. You took to Billy right away and my god, he loved you more than life. You were always his princess." Renee paused as she played with her wedding ring she had put back on the previous night. "I think I'm going to swear off dating for a little bit. I'm going hold onto this for a little while longer. When the time is right and if it is meant to be, I'll find someone again. Right now just isn't the time."

Bella reached over and gripped her mother's hands. "It will happen mom, I promise. It may not be today or tomorrow but it will. You have a lot of love in your heart to give."

"You know, I remember telling you the same thing before you moved to Boston about moving on from Michael. There is no doubt you'll always love him, but you are so young and so beautiful that you deserve to live and love and be loved."

Bella lifted her hands to her mother's face and cupped it. "You should take your own advice. You are one of the smartest and wisest women who have walked on the earth."

"So aren't you sweetie."

"Who do you think I learned from? Don't give up on love. It'll come to you when the time is right."

"You know, I was so wrong about Carlisle. I was rude and mean to him, especially when everything was going on with Molly and her abduction."

"It's water under the bridge. I think I can confidently say that Carlisle doesn't hold anything against you. He likes you mom. Don't bring up silly things from the past, okay?"

Renee nodded her head and agreed with her daughter. The continued to chit chat about everything and nothing while the men were playing Pretty Pretty Princess with the resident six year old and princess expert.

"But I want daddy to give me a bath and tuck me in and read to me," Molly told Bella.

"Am I chopped liver now?" Bella asked a little sad.

"Of course not. Ick, you're not liver. You are a person mommy. I just want daddy to do it."

Bella looked up at Carlisle and he was lost for words. "Fine but you need to go to bed, okay? Don't prolong bed time."

"I won't mommy, I promise." Molly paused as she looked curiously at her mother. "What does prolong?"

"It means to put off, but I was talking to your father. He seems to like to read seven or eight books to you at bed time," Bella explained as she looked at Carlisle.

"You know reading is really important," Carlisle told Bella as he winked at Molly.

"Carlisle Anthony, I mean it. Two stories and then bed time."

"Oh no, I think you're in trouble. Mommy used your middle name. You might have to go to time out," Molly told Carlisle. "You should listen to mom."

"I guess you're right," he said looking at Molly. "We should probably get this show on the road, right?"

"She has a half hour and then she should be in bed, lights off and going to sleep. Do you both got it?"

"Yes mommy," Molly said as she grabbed her robe and went into the bathroom. Her idea of Carlisle helping to take a bath was him sitting on the toilet seat as she played. He would wash her hair but she mostly just wanted his company.

"Yes mommy," Carlisle said as he wrapped his arms around Bella's waist. "Am I in too much trouble?"

"You won't be as long as you follow my rules," Bella said breaking free from his grasp. She smiled. "I mean it. I would withhold something for you but we both haven't gotten that in a while, so that isn't a threat. Go and help Molly. Meet me downstairs when you're done? We can sit in front of the fire with some hot cocoa?"

"Sounds perfect. I'll see you in a half hour," Carlisle promised.

Bella soon found herself in the kitchen watching her brothers eat, again. "What a surprise, you're both eating, again."

"I can't help it, I'm so hungry," Jacob said making a ham sandwich.

"You know this tastes just like how mom makes it. It's really good," Jacob said as he bit into his sandwich. "Do you want one?"

"It's almost eight thirty at night! No thank you on the sandwich." Bella giggled as she watched her brothers devour the left over food. "You know, I kind of wanted to talk to you two bozos about something important but I think it can wait. Jacob you have mustard on her check right there."

"Come on Bells, you can talk to us about something serious while we stuff our faces," Seth reassured Bella as Jacob wiped his face.

"That was touching Seth, it really was. I don't know if you two realize it but Carlisle and I have set a date."

"That weekend in May, right?" Jacob asked as he chewed his food.

"Really, I'm related to both of you? Could you please put the sandwiches down for thirty seconds and just listen to me?" Bella looked at Jacob. "Yes, that weekend in May I emailed you about."

"Oh cool, I won't make any plans for Memorial Day weekend," Seth said recalling the email Bella sent.

Bella sat down and tears escaped her eyes. "I always thought dad would give me away. I really thought he'd be the one to walk me down the aisle, but obviously he can't be here. I miss him so much."

Realizing that Bella was serious, both Seth and Jacob put their food down to give Bella a hug. She cried a little bit and then pulled away from her brothers. "I didn't think I was going to cry. Anyway, I know dad can't give walk me down the aisle and I still need someone to walk me down the aisle."

"I'm sure mom wouldn't mind," Seth said.

Bella shrugged. "I kind of wanted to ask you two to walk me down the aisle and give me away."

"Really?" Seth asked.

"Sure, we'll give you away as long as Carlisle promises to never give you back. Once we give you away that's it, you're gone." Jacob tried to joke.

"You aren't funny you know that, right? This is why you are so single."

"Now who is the funny one?" Jacob asked as he stood in front of Bella. "Of course we'll give you away." Bella hugged Jacob once again. Jacob looked at Bella. "I retract my statement. Can Carlisle just borrow you and share you? I don't think I'm ready to give you away. Not yet anyway."


	49. Chapter 49

Author's Note:

Hey all- remember me? I'm so sorry it has taken me several months to update. Didn't intend on that. I've had issues with my arm/hand. It was gone numb and swells up. My palm has gone numb too. I have pain that shoots from my wrist to my elbow. it's frustrating because I'm still not working. All of the tests I have had have come back normal showing no nerve damage but why do I have the pain and numbness? It's so frustrating.

Anyway- this is also the very last chapter of Back to Boston! I'm so sorry I kept you guys waiting so long. I hope you enjoy this story. I still want to repost the other story so watch for that.

Thank you all for of your support and reviews! Here is the conclusion of Carlisle and Bella's story!

-Lisa

* * *

Forty Nine

The months leading up to the wedding were busy. Molly was fully involved with activates after school such as ballet and swimming. Bella and Carlisle were also busy with planning the wedding. They both planned the ceremony. They both agreed on quiet and private. In the end they only ended up inviting thirty people. They both had decided to have no bridal or groom's parties. They wanted as simple as they could get. Wedding duties were divided up by Bella and Carlisle. Bella planned the reception while Carlisle planned the honeymoon. It wasn't so much a honeymoon as it was a get way for four days. Neither one of them wanted to leave the kids for a prolong period of time, so Carlisle had to be creative.

The day before the wedding Alice, Renee and Rose arrived at Carlisle's house early to whisk Bella and Molly away for a special day. Carlisle had arranged for all of the women to spend the day at a spa. Treatments included manicures and pedicures, massages and skin treatments. He had also arranged for them all to have lunch there too. For dinner he had made arrangements for them to dine at The Top of the Hub at the Prudential Mall. Alice assured her father that she would take care of any post dinner activities.

In return, Bella had arranged for a boys day out. She arranged for a half day of golf at a country club in Newton. Jacob, Seth, Edward, Jasper and Emmett would be joining Carlisle. They would have lunch and then thinking along the same lines as her future husband, Bella had arranged for the boys to enjoy themselves and to relax at a spa. She was ever so grateful to Angela who had agreed to watch both Liam and Mackenzie until after the wedding ceremony.

As the girls were finishing the last of their treatment, Alice went and pulled a bag out from behind a chair. Inside was a bottle of champagne with plastic flutes. Alice had even thought of packing sparkling cider for Molly.

"Can I have your attention please?" Alice asked as she handed out flutes. "Tomorrow is a big day. Our lives will officially change, even though they have all ready been transformed. I have this woman standing next to me to thank for it. She has made my father the happiest that I have ever seen him. It wasn't that he wasn't happy before, he just never, beamed before. He has done that since he met you and Molly. I don't know what our titles will be tomorrow after you marry my dad, but I don't consider you my mother. You are much more to me than that. You have become my best friend, who has brought me the love of my life. I would have never met Jasper if it wasn't for you. Thanking you for everything just doesn't seem like it is enough, but it's a start." Alice paused to raise her glass. "To Bella and Molly, thank you both for the happiness you have brought my father."

As everyone clicked their glasses together, Bella stared at the liquid before she looked up at Alice. "Alice that was a really sweet toast. I'm so honored that when tomorrow rolls around that we will legally be family, however it has felt like we have been for a while now. I know I never in a million years thought I would find someone to love again. Even though I was young when Michael passed, I thought he was it for me. I lived my life for Molls after I found out I was pregnant with her. I never dreamed of a man half as good as Carlisle. I feel doubly blessed because I truly believe that he loves Molly as if he had been with her since she was conceived. There is no doubt in my mind that he loves her as he does you, Edward and now Liam. I'm also blessed to have you and Edward in my life. I love you both dearly. Thank you for accepting Molly and I, really since we met you. I can't wait to celebrate our family tomorrow."

When the girls had finished at the spa that was tucked away on busy Newbury Street, they walked the short distance to the Prudential Building. Before dinner, Renee walked with Molly to look for the perfect hair accessory to match with her purple dress she was to wear at the wedding. Alice and Rose walked with Bella over to the attached Copley Plaza Mall to pick up Carlisle's wedding band from Tiffany's. After paying for the item, the sales associate stopped Bella.

"Excuse me, Ms. Swan?"

"Yes?" Bella said as she turned around.

The woman handed another bag to Bella. "There was a note to make sure you also got this package. It is a gift and there is a card inside the bag. Congratulations again!"

"Thank you," Bella beamed as she accepted the bag and walked out the store. She chuckled as she looked at the bag. "What did Carlisle do now?"

"Are you going to open it?" Rose asked.

"I'll save it for dinner."

"You know, we still have twenty minutes until we meet back up with your mom and Molly. There is a Vicky's right upstairs," Rose stated pointed to the escalator.

"Vicky's?" Bella questioned.

"Victoria's Secret silly girl!" Alice laughed as she placed an arm around Bella's shoulders.

Shaking her head, Bella looked at her two friends. "No way guys. I'm packed all ready for our mini-moon. Plus I don't have time to wash the things before I wear them. No thank you."

Rose placed her arm around Bella's other shoulder. "Who said it was for you? I just lost the last five pounds of my baby weight. I want to celebrate with my husband."

Rolling her eyes, Bella caved in. "Fine, let's go."

The trio traveled to the second floor and separated once in the store. Bella did break down and buy new panties and matching bras. She looked at the skimpy bedtime outfits and decided against them. She decided her items packed were sexier. She had Carlisle's favorite shirt that she often wore to bed. She also packed one of his button down shirts with his favorite tie. She thought Carlisle would either enjoy undressing her or watching her undress herself.

The women checked out and quickly met up with Renee and Molly again. Within ten minutes the trio of friends met in front of the upscale restaurant. Molly loved the panoramic views of the city.

* * *

The women dined and laughed the entire meal time. They shared stories if their past and of the present. When dinner had ended, they walked back to Alice's house, where Bella and Molly were spending the night. Bella was tucking Molly into bed when they started talking.

"Mommy, tomorrow we are marrying daddy, right?"

"Yes we are. Are you excited?" Bella asked as she pulled down the bedspread and sheets.

"Yes I am. I get to wear my pretty dress. Are you excited?"

Bella couldn't help but beam. "Yes I am. I love your father so much that I'm happy he will be my husband."

As Molly climbed into the bed in her old bedroom, she spoke again. "I had a dream last night."

"Oh honey, was it scary?"

"No. Your daddy and my first daddy were both in it. They both were happy but cried."

Bella was taken back. She sat on Molly's bedside and looked at her. "Why were they crying?"

Molly shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. My daddy never said anything but your daddy said you were going to look beautiful and they both are happy for you and will always be with you, right here," Molly said as she felt her mother's heart.

Bella looked at her daughter and brought her hand to her face. Tears escaped from her eyes. Molly sat up and touched her mother's face too. "Mommy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry I made you sad." Molly repeated as she hugged her mother.

"Molly, I'm not sad. That sounds like it was a beautiful dream you had. Thank you for sharing it with me."

Molly laid back down and nodded. "Mommy, are you though?"

"Am I what honey?"

"Are you really happy?"

"I am Molly. I am the happiest I have ever been baby. Now lets get some sleep. Tomorrow is a long, special day."

Molly smiled as she reached for a hug. "We're getting married tomorrow."

"Yes we are. Molly Michelle Cullen, I love you."

"I love you too mommy!"

After tucking Molly into bed Bella joined her friends and mother in the living room. Alice looked like she was going to bounce off the wall when she saw Bella.

"So," Alice said taking Bella by the hand. "Rose and I want to take you out tonight."

"Maybe a little dancing and a little drinking. Your mom will watch Molly so we can take you out. What do you say?"

Bella smiled at her friends. "I appreciate it, I really do, but I don't think my body would be able to a handle the dancing and drinking and then being up early tomorrow.

"Honey, I think you should go out with the girls and do something. It's your last night before you get married," Renee added.

"I'm so tired. I've been going everyday this week. I would just like to rest up before the wedding," Bella explained.

"What if we just go out for drinks?" Alice whined.

"I'll go if we trade drinks for desert," Bella bargained.

"Yes!" Alice jumped up and down. "That's better than nothing. Hey, you forgot to open the bag from Tiffany's. You said you were going to do it at dinner."

"I forgot all about that. Let me grab the bag," Bella said as she turned to the coffee table, where two other bags were sitting. She laughed. "What are those?"

"Gifts from Alice and I," Rose told her. "Open the Tiffany's one first. We've been dying to know what it is!"

Bella picked up the bag and reached for the card. She made herself comfortable on the floor and sat criss crossed. She opened the card and read it out loud, "I'm so looking forward to seeing you tomorrow. I love you more and more every day. Meet you at the altar. Love you, Carlisle."

Bella opened the small box and found a pair of diamond earrings. She put them on immediately and smiled. "Oh my god!"

"Great going dad. He's going to make our gifts look lame," Alice mumbled. Everyone laughed. "Here is a gift that is less superior than the one my dad got you. This is from me."

Bella laughed as she opened the bag. She looked in and was a little shocked. It was a basket filled with adult toys, condoms, lotions and lubricants. Bella blushed as Alice continued. "Please don't ever tell me what you do with this stuff. I put a pamphlet in the basket with the web address to order more, if you wanted. Just never talk to me about this, okay?"

Laughing, Bella took Rose's bag. "I hope this is a little more tame," she blushed. She opened Rose's bag and saw lingerie upon lingerie. Sexy bras, undies of different cuts, teddies, a few corsets, stocking and garter belts all filled the bag.

"I got a huge shipment in from Paris for the store. When I saw some of it I wanted to give it to you. Only the best for Bella," Rose explained as she hugged Bella.

"Thank you. Some of this stuff is really pretty. I like the lace lilac robe," Bella smiled."

Renee interrupted. "You know what girls? You don't need to go out for dessert. I bought cupcakes this morning. I bought red velvet and dark chocolate with white chocolate frosting. Let me bring them in."

"Could you bring in the milk too mom?" Bella called.

"Sure honey. Just give me one minute," Renee yelled back.

Bella smiled like a child. "I like cupcakes and I'm excited for them." She looked at Alice and Rose. "Thank you both so much for everything. I really do appreciate everything you two have done."

"No problem," Alice said getting up to hug Bella.

"You're welcome," added Rose. "But it was nothing."

"Okay, I'm back with cupcakes. Bells, what is your poison?"

"I'll have a dark chocolate one please."

Renee handed Bella the cupcake. She excitedly looked at it before she stopped. "Mother?"

"Yes honey?" Renee smiled.

"Where did you get these?"

"I got them at the bakery down the street. Sweet and something."

"Sweet and Nasty?" Rose laughed.

"That was it!"

Bella shook her head as she looked down at the penis shaped cupcake in her hand. She laughed. "I really don't believe you mom!"

* * *

The following morning Molly crawled into Bella's bed and woke her up early. She was excited to get dressed up in her pretty dress and to have her hair done. She was also excited when Bella told her she could wear lip gloss.

Renee made breakfast for the girls before the Alice began doing everyone's hair and makeup. Before anyone realized it, breakfast had been over for hours and the women were almost ready when the limo arrived to take them to the dock to catch the boat.

"They are really early," Bella said as she began to undress. "Does Carlisle realize it takes twenty minutes tops to get to the dock and a cab would have been fine?" Bella began to dress in her simple wedding dress. The dress was perfect for this wedding. It was satin that hit right below her knees. Tea length lace was layered over the satin. It was strapless and backless. Alice fought with Bella because she wanted to wear nice flip flops with it, where as Alice wanted her to wear a nice pair of shoes. In the end, Bella won the battle.

"Haven't you realized by now that my dad doesn't do things half assed. The limo just made sense to him," Alice explained as she zipped Bella's dress.

Moments after Alice curled Bella's long hair so it rested behind her shoulders, everyone was ready and piled into the limo.

As she thought, the ride didn't take too long. When they got close to the busy seas side, Bella saw a boat that was decorated. That was the boat that would bring her to Carlisle. The destination was to the island where they had their first date. The public island was closed to the public for the day after Carlisle made a hefty donation to preserve the island as well as educational programs.

Bella got excited as they walked closer to the boat. She saw her brothers waiting for her.

"Wow, you clean up nicely sis," Jacob joked kissing Bella's cheek.

"Jacob, be nice to Bella. She's getting married today!" Renee scolded him.

"Yes Jacob, be nice to Bella today. I was actually going to say the same thing to you. You look good," Bella teased back.

"And you look so beautiful," Seth added as he too hugged Bella. "Are you excited? Nervous?"

"Yes to excited and no to nervous. This feels so right. I really do hope and pray that you and Mr. Bonehead over there meet someone who and feel this way about them."

The trip was short. Renee held Molly's hand as they exited the boat. Alice was going to check in to see how long they had until the ceremony started. Rose was going to see if anyone needed any help.

"You know, it isn't too late to change your mind," Jacob told his sister. "It isn't too late to jump off the boat and swim back to Boston. It isn't that far of a swim."

"My Jacob, by the way you are acting someone might think you didn't want your sister to get married."

"Maybe that's it," Jacob said as he looked over at Bella. He couldn't help but get emotional. "I wanted to give you something."

"Jacob, no, you'll make her cry and neither one of us can help her with her make up," Seth laughed.

Bella couldn't help but chuckle too. "He has a point there."

"Humor me, please?" Jacob asked as he handed Bella a box. "Well, take it."

Bella raised an eyebrow and looked at Jacob before accepting the gift. She opened it and lifted a five by seven cherry wood picture frame of the two of them as children. It was at their parents' wedding. Bella looked up with at Jacob and was about to speak when he beat her to it.

"I wanted you to remember the first man here who loved you. Congratulations," Jacob finally said with a tear releasing from his eyes.

Bella reached around him and squeezed him. Again she was about to speak but Seth interrupted her.

"Great going Jacob, not only have you made me look like a jackass because all I did was give Bella and Carlisle money, but you've gone and made her cry," Seth explained.

Bella laughed as she wiped her tears. "I'm not crying. I'm happy. I really am and Seth, you're in college. I told you not to get us anything. You're in school."

"Please, you're my sister. I had to get you something." Seth looked over at Alice who was getting closer to them.

"Guys, we're ready!" Alice smiled as she looked at Bella.

"We'll be there in a minute," Alice promised.

"Good, we can't start without you!" Alice laughed as she walked back towards the tent.

"Well, you heard the woman, let's get this party started!" She took each of her brother's arms and looked up at both of them. "Thank you both for walking me down the aisle," Bella stopped and kissed both of her brother's cheeks.

They began to walk the short distance toe the tent. She held her white cala lilies tightly was she looked around.

"This is it," Seth said as they stopped outside the tent.

"Last chance to swim back to shore," Jacob reminded her.

Confidently, Bella shook her head. "There is no were else I would rather be."

The guests were seated and all eyes were on Bella. She didn't see any of them. She saw Carlisle standing at the altar, waiting for her. As they reached the justice of the peace, Maggie, Bella and Carlisle could no longer hide their excitement. They both smiled at each other with tears threatening to leave their eyes. The ceremony moved along quickly.

"The bride and groom have written their own vows and would like to share them with all of you," Maggie announced.

"I'm going to start because I know I'm going to cry once he starts talking," Bella said making everyone chuckle. "Carlisle, my darling man. I cannot express in words what your love has shown me and what it means to be. I literally think it was love at first site. The first time I saw you I felt all these things that made me feel like a teenager again. When you fixed Molly's arm and were so sweet with her, I was a goner. Thank you for not just loving me but Molly too. Thank you for being my rock over the past year and a half when we encountered some trying times. Thank you for sharing your children with me. Thank you for loving me enough to create our own child together. We are a whole new family and I could not be more thankful for it. I promise for the rest of my life and then after to love you and to cherish you. For all of eternity you have found a partner in crime. I love you so much."

Carlisle cleared his throat and was moved by Bella's declaration of her love. Seeing that tears were escaping his eyes, Bella reached up and wiped them. Carlisle lifted his hand to hers and squeezed it. "Isabella, my Bella, I have learned so much from you. I really don't know where to start. One of the things you have taught me was to experience the kind of love that I didn't know existed. I can honestly say that after meeting you and falling in love with you, I have never loved like this. I was never in love before I met you. This bond we share is so stronger, so passionate that it scared me at first. We moved quickly with our relationship but it always felt so right.

"I am proud to be able to refer to you as my partner, as my wife. You have showed and shared so much with me that I have no idea what I did before you entered my life. It's my turn to thank you for accepting me as I am, and my children too. Thank you for Molly. There is no way I could love our daughter more than I do now. Thank you for carrying Liam. Like you, I am in awe that you love me enough to create another life with me. I promise to show you everyday what you mean to me. I promise to be faithful and be at your side for our life time and beyond.

"In taking these vows I am not only promising to be a good husband to you but also a good father to Molly. Molly, I promise to not only love you but to protect you. I feel privileged that you love me and you call me daddy. I promise to cherish you both and to love you beyond this life time."

Bella chocked back her tears. Carlisle had felt her emotions too as he continued. "We are going to exchange our rings in a few minutes. Those rings are a sign of our commitment to each other. I bought Molly a piece of jewelry. I bought her a necklace with two pendants on it. The first is a symbol from your father's Quileute Indian tribe. It is a symbol with a wolf in the middle of it since the wolf is very important to their culture and beliefs. The second one was inspired by you. When I was thinking about what I wanted to do for Molly, I looked at my ring you had made for me with my family crest. I had the crest copied and made into a pendent. It represents both sides of Molly's family coming together. We are family in every sense of the word. We have been for a long time. Today we just make it legal and official." Carlisle said as he let go of Bella's hand and reached into his jacket pocket. He asked for Molly to come over so he could put the necklace on her. He hugged her and they continued with the ceremony.

Bella and Carlisle exchanged their wedding bands and were soon pronounced husband and wife. They both cried as they shared their first sweet kiss as a married couple.

* * *

After the ceremony, a photographer spent many hours taking pictures of the newlyweds by themselves, together and with their family members. Guests were invited to enjoy a real New England clam back, Carlisle's absolute favorite meal. Bella had also arranged for chicken and vegetables to be served for those who didn't enjoy sea food.

The bride and grooms' first dance was "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain. Bella spent most of the evening holding Liam with Carlisle as they walked and talked to people. They thanked them for coming and sharing their day with them. The couple danced and really enjoyed themselves. Edward had even played on of his compositions for the newlyweds.

The evening soon ended and everyone was getting ready to depart the island. In the true Carlisle fashion, he had arranged cars to escort people back to their destinations once the boat had docked. There was even a car waiting to bring Carlisle and Bella to their mini-moon destination. Lots of hugs and kisses were given. Bella sadly gave a sleeping Liam to Renee, who was going to watch the kids while their parents were away. Bella kissed her mother goodbye before her baby. She hugged Molly and promised that when they got back they would be taking a family vacation. Molly was all right with saying by to Bella. It just seemed she had a harder time letting Carlisle go.

"I can't believe you planned all of this!" Bella said in utter amazement. Carlisle had whisked her back to the spa in the Berkshires that they had been to for her birthday.

"What? You said you wanted to come back here. With traveling arrangements, four days didn't really give us enough time to do anything super far away."

"You are incredible husband of mine," Bella told him before leaning over to kiss him. "I love you so much."

"Not nearly as much as I love you. In case you didn't hear it enough from me today, you looked breathtaking. You were glowing and absolutely radiant."

"Thank you. You looked dashing yourself. You are so good to me," Bella said as she settled into his arms.

"We're good to each other." Carlisle stared at his new wife and so an expression he didn't know how to deal with. He thought of the only thing that came to his mind as he held Bella closer. "You miss the kids all ready, don't you?"

"Guilty," Bella said leaning into him. "I haven't had Liam in two days. I miss him."

"You do that because you are a great mother, if not the best. You are so good with our children. Any children we have will be lucky to call you their mom too." Carlisle paused as he gave his bride another kiss. "Can you believe our little man is ten months all ready? Where did that time go?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. It makes me so sad and so happy that he is growing so fast." Bella looked over at Carlisle and kissed him again. It became intense. She smiled as she backed away from him. "I know, lets get changed and be more comfy and just rest and maybe do what we were just doing."

Carlisle kissed Bella's head. "You're always the smart one. That's a good idea."

Bella left to go into the bathroom. She put Carlisle's blue shirt on over her head and wore nothing under it.

"Nice shirt," Carlisle greeted her as she exited the bathroom.

"Thanks, I've adopted it."

"I can see that," Carlisle smiled as Bella crawled back next to him. "Here, I poured us some wine." Bella looked at the glass and set it back down. Carlisle saw her reaction and was confused. "What's wrong with the wine? It's a good vintage and is a white, which you like. It goes great with the strawberries."

"I want to show you something. Just give me a minute," Bella said going into her bag. As she leaned into it, the shirt rode up and reveled her bare bottom.

Carlisle couldn't help but smile as he sat his wine glass down. "I like what I am seeing so far."

Bella stood up and grinned as she sat back on the bed. "Hush you tease. You said a while ago that you wanted to extend out family. Do you really want to add to our family?"

"Of course I do," Carlisle said holding Bella's hand.

"Good," Bella nodded as she gripped the paper in her hand.

"Bella?"

Taking a deep breath Bella looked at Carlisle and handed him the papers in her hand. "Well, we didn't have to try too hard." She watched as Carlisle looked in amazement at the ultra sound picture in his hands. His mouth was hung open as he looked at Bella. "I found out Thursday afternoon. I obviously wanted to tell you first but there really hasn't been time between then and today."

Grinning from ear to ear, Carlisle looked at his wife. He reached over for her and pulled her onto his lap. He looked at the pictures and chuckled. "Really? Another one?"

"Yep, another one. We can find out the gender at our next appointment in three weeks."

Carlisle stared at the picture and then looked at Bella. "It's a girl, I can tell."

"Oh, you can? How is that?"

"Well, for starters this is all ready not like when you were pregnant with Liam. You haven't been ill or gaining weight."

"I didn't gain weight with Liam at first if you remember, but I have started to gain weight with this one."

Carlisle reached his hand under Bella's shirt. He moved her next to him. He leaned down and pulled her shirt up so it was right over her stomach. His lips touched her small curve. "Oh baby, we're so happy you are here and growing and will be with us before anyone knows it. I can't wait to meet you baby. I'm going to hold off on calling you princess until the doctor gives us the confirmation but I know you are a little princess and not our little prince. Your siblings will love you, especially your big sisters Alice and Molly. They are going to be thrilled, just like your mother and I are." Carlisle kissed the tiny bump one more time before kissing Bella. His eyes sparkled as he spoke softly. "Thank you for her."

Bella kissed him passionately again. She sat up on his legs and pulled away from their kiss. "You are so sure it's a girl, aren't you?" Carlisle nodded as Bella shook her head. "We'll have to wait and see. I love you so much. Thank you for today. It was perfect."

"That's because we are so perfect together." Carlisle kissed her once more before pulling away. "So, you wanna go to bed now?"

"No!"

"Then what do you suppose we should do here?"

Bella leaned in and kissed him again. "Let me show you how much I love you. Please?"

Carlisle patted Bella's cheek and kissed her again. "Well Mrs. Cullen, I think we can arrange for that."


End file.
